The Curse of Blood
by Karanma Maeryl
Summary: Takes place after Disgaea 4 main story and Fuka & Desco Show. After putting an end to Fear the Great, everything seems fine and normal. Yeah... REALLY? R&R! Rated T for language, blood, and stuff. (Now considered an AU fic with the release of "Disgaea 4 Return". Characters from the "Returns" series might OR might not appear in the story; which depends at how the story goes.)
1. Chapter 1 : When All Seems Fine

**Hello, everyone! This is my first Disgaea fic, but the second story I post to this site! ^0^-**

**..Anyway, this story is takes place after... well, read the summary. Please tell me what you think~! ^^-**

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p>Hades, a place that is familiar to the Prinnies. There, they're trained to become a never-break-rule and diligent Prinny. Who's their coach?<p>

It's the ex-Tyrant Valvatorez.

Although all demons know that Valvatorez just a Prinny Instructor, some of them admire him for what he had done to Fear the Great. Some of them visit Hades just to see Valvatorez, though his loyal servant, Fenrich, sometimes drive them away.

Now in this peaceful state of Hades, what did he do there?

..Well, he's kinda happy right now.

**~~~~0~~~~**

Valvatorez smiled. With a happy face, he sat on his newly-made throne that (surprisingly) made by the all the Prinnies there as a 'Thank You' gift.

"Hmm.. this is great!" he said happily "Nearly half of the Prinnies will pass today! Hehe. I really train them well."

Valvatorez then took a can of sardines beside him, opened it, and take one sardine from the opened sardine-can.

"Hmm... Well, I have to prepare a can of sardines for each Prinny that pass! But before that..." Valvatorez bring the sardine that taken from the can to his mouth.

"..I'll eat this one first~" Valvatorez said with a happy voice. But before he can eat the sardine, someone entered and saluted at him.

"...Lord Valvatorez, the Prinnies had gathered at the place that you requested to me." the person said. Valvatorez turned his head to the person with delighted.

"Ah.. Thank you, Fenrich." Valvatorez then stood up from his throne and took a few cans of sardines from his storage. Feeling the cans had taken enough, he stood with his hands full of canned sardines.

"C'mon, Fenrich! We should share this cans of happiness to the graduated Prinnies!" he said happily.

"Yes, My Lord." Fenrich said. Both of them then walk to the place where the Prinnies have been gathered. On the way there, Valvatorez turned his head to Fenrich

"Say, Fenrich.." Fenrich shifted his gaze to Valvatorez. "...Do they come here again?"

Fenrich sighed before answering his Lord's question. "They are, My Lord. But I've put them in place where they can see you without bothering you, My Lord."

Hearing the answer, Valvatorez smiled.

"Well, thank you Fenrich. I didn't expecting you to do that." . Fenrich then saluted to Valvatorez and said; "All is for My Lord."

**~~~~0~~~~**

**"PRINNIES! I'M REALLY HAPPY FOR YOU! I EVEN CAN'T THINK WHAT TO SAY TO YOU!"**

The Prinnies were standing, along with Valvatorez's "fans" at the other side and saw Valvatorez, along with his loyal servant beside him, giving a graduation ceremony speech.

"I-I'm really glad some of you still following my training! Even with you back to Level 1 if you broke the first rule for the Prinnies!" Valvatorez said with a smile "And as I promised 2 weeks ago, Prinnies that graduated not only got a sardine, but a **CAN** of **SARDINES!**"

When heard this, the Prinnies cheered for Valvatorez as they do their dance.

"Oh, Lord Valvatorez, dood! Thank you very much, dood!"

"A can of sardines, dood? Wow, dood! I can't believe it, dood!"

**"Cheers for Lord Valvatorez, dood!"**

After one of the Prinnies said this, all Prinnies, and all Valvatorez's fans, cheered for Valvatorez. Valvatorez just smiled as he waved to his Prinnies and 'fans' while Fenrich just facepalmed as he sweat-dropped...

**~~~~0~~~~**

"90.. 91.. 92.."

Fenrich now standing next to his Lord who was sitting in his throne, checking the list of the Prinny in Hades that will graduated tomorrow with a wide smile. He sighed because he knew what his Lord will say when...

"..98.. 99.. 100?" Valvatorez said in disbelief as he rubbed his eyes many times to make sure what he was seeing correctly. After done it for several times, Valvatorez smiled widely as he stand up from his throne.

"100 Prinnies will graduated tomorrow!" Valvatorez said happily "Can't you believe it, Fenrich? It's 100 Prinnies! It's two times more than today!"

Fenrich sighed before answering his Lord's question. "Yes, My Lord. If it make yourself happy, I'm also happy."

Valvatorez looked to him with a smile before he threw himself into his throne again. "Fenrich.. this is very amazing! So far, there are only 10-30 Prinnies that graduated in a week. Now, everything has changed!" Valvatorez said as he put back the list of the Prinny in Hades on the table beside him. "..Now, there are 50-100 Prinnies that graduated in a-"

**_"Valzy! Fenfen!"_**

Valvatorez and Fenrich look to the entrance of the room to see Fuka Kazamatsuri, along with Desco, standing there, waving their hands to them.

"..We gonna ask you something!" Fuka said as she ran forward with Desco to Valvatorez and stop right in front of him.

"Big Bro! Desco is wondering if she and Big Sis could add a chocolate shop in Hades!" Desco said as she balancing herself on her purple tail "She and Big Sis really hope Big Bro allowed us to add those!"

When heard this, Fenrich groaned as he look to them with a serious look.

"Hey, weirdos! Don't ask such a useless thing to Lord Valvatorez!" Fenrich said angrily "..Don't you realize what you b*tches did to Hades these few days makes this place looks... '_dirty_'_?_!"

Fuka and Desco want to protest when Valvatorez take one of the list he put on the table a moment ago and started talking.

"Hmm.. Let's see... a week ago, you asked me to add a Ferris Whell for the Prinnies's pleasure, and I allow it and it's proven... a _bit_." Valvatorez said clearly "..And then, four days ago, you asked me to enlarge the space on your room so you can work harder, and I allow it and it's proven... a _bit_. And now..."

Valvatorez look up to Fuka and Desco with a sigh.

"..For what purpose you want to add a chocolate shop here?" Valvatorez asked.

Fuka and Desco then look to each other, nodded, and started explaining why.

"Well, it's because yesterday, we asked the Prinnies if they loves chocolate. And you know what? They said they do! They even always bought some Chocolate from the Item Shop, which I think they'll get bored with it's same taste!" Fuka said as she took out her baseball bat and pointed it **RIGHT** in front of Valvatorez's face, making him must avoids it by set his head back a little. Desco nodded as she balancing herself on her tail again.

"Desco and Big Sis really hope the Prinnies not getting bored!" Desco said loudly as she got down from her tail and Fuka lowered her baseball bat from Valvatorez's face. After hear all of this, Valvatorez crossed his legs and rested his head to his right hand as he said; "Hmm..."

"M-My Lord.. don't be influenced by them." Fenrich said. Valvatorez remained silent until a moment later, he lift his head from his right hand and sighed.

"Alright.. but-"

"**'**I wish everything goes as you promised**'**. OKAY! We got it! We have proven this by that Ferris Whell and that bigger space in our room! Even just a _bit!_" Fuka said loudly "Now.. Can we add it?"

"..Didn't I said 'Alright' few seconds ago?" Valvatorez said with a sigh. When they heard this, Fuka and Desco cheered as they jumped with joy.

"Oh, thank you, Big Bro! Desco and Big Sis very pleased with your decision! She and Big Sis will ensure you will not regret it!" Desco said happily. Fuka nodded as she look down to Desco excitedly.

"Well, Desco! Let us call the workers!" Fuka said as she turning to the entrance of the room and pointed there. "C'mon, Desco! To the construction site!"

"Yes, Big Sis!"

After that, the two sisters ran out of there, ready for their business. After saw they're gone, Fenrich looked down to his Lord with a disbelief look.

"M-My Lord.. W-Why did you-"

"Fenrich... I'm in good mood right now. So don't protest anything what I do." Valvatorez said as he looked up to Fenrich "..You just need to make sure I was okay, not to protest to any decision I made. Understand?"

Fenrich silent for a moment before he finally saluted to his Lord and said; "Alright. All is for my Lord..."

**~~~~0~~~~**

According to the clock in the Human World, it's 11.55 pm now. All people and monsters in Hades has gone to their rooms to have some sleep. ALL of them..

..Except...

"M-My Lord, a-are you sure about this?"

Valvatorez sighed as he looked up to Fenrich with a serious look. "Fenrich.. I told you I'll be fi-"

"B-But, My Lord! I need to make sure you're okay! So I must stay beside you while you're still awake, My Lord!" Fenrich said aloud. Valvatorez sighed before he smiled to Fenrich.

"Fenrich... I understand you're worried about me. But please, I'll be fine. Go get some rest, Fenrich. Tomorrow is a big day for us."

Fenrich actually still want to stand next to his Lord. But he couldn't do anything but obey what his Lord said. With a worried feeling in his heart, he saluted to his Lord and said: "Y-Yes, My Lord." as he slowly stepping out of the room. Before Fenrich went out from the door, he turned to his Lord, sighed, and walked out of there.

Valvatorez sighed as he look back to his list again. "Fenrich.. He's too overprotective sometimes..." Valvatorez thought. When still looking to his list, someone entered the room.

"Mr. Vampire? Why are you still awake at this hour?" the person asked. Valvatorez look up to the person and sighed.

"Artina.. What did you want?" Valvatorez asked. Artina giggled before she flew and landed on the top of Valvatorez's throne.

"I thought you gonna call me Thief Angel like old times..." Artina said with a chuckle "..Sometimes I miss it. Weird, huh?"

"...Yeah."

Artina surprised when she heard the ex-Tyrant replied with a low tone. With great suspicion and fear in her heart, Artina asked; "Mr. Vampire? Do you have a problem?"

When heard this, Valvatorez looked up to Artina; red meet blue.

"Artina .." Valvatorez start "..I don't have a problem. You better think about your own problem before the other's problem. Besides..."

Valvatorez slowly raised his right hand before he put his right hand's index finger to Artina's forehead, making Artina spontaneous surprised.

"... A woman like you can't sleep too late, you know?" Valvatorez said with a smile, making Artina's face a bit reddened in the process.

"W-Well, I guess you're... r-right!" Artina said with a smile as she flew away from the throne, making Valvatorez's index finger not touching her forehead again "W-Well, I-I better go to sleep now! Y-You should get some rest too, Mr. Vampire! B-Bye!"

After saying that, Artina quickly flew out of the room with her face as red as Valvatorez's eyes, or maybe blood..

When Artina out from his sight, Valvatorez tilted his head to his side, a confused look placed on his face. "Hmm... I wonder what's up with her?" Valvatorez asked confusedly "Hmm... she must be had her own reason. Oh, well. I guess I'll go to get some rest for tomorrow now."

Valvatorez got up from his chair and is about to go to his coffin to get some sleep when...

**_"Why hello there, Sir Vampire."_**

Surprised and curious, Valvatorez turned around to the entrance of the room to see a girl stand there. The girl somehow looks exactly like Fuka, differing only in color; she has black hair instead of brown, red eyes instead of brown, and everything that blue on Fuka is replaced with black.

"I can see you want to sleep now." The girl said with a suspicious smile. Her voice, somehow, like an innocent little girl "If I'm not mistaken, you're Valvatorez, the ex-Tyrant who now becomes a Prinny Instructor. Am I right?"

When heard this, Valvatorez very confused and surprised. Who is this girl? Why does she know about him? With a bad feeling in his heart, Valvatorez carefully looked into her face and VERY surprised when he saw traces of red liquid on her mouth. No doubt: it's blood.

"W-Who are you?" Valvatorez asked with widened eyes, probably because he's shocked with the traces of blood on her mouth. The girl chuckled when heard this.

"Are you surprised to see the blood, Sir Vampire?" The girl asked as she raised her right hand to her mouth "Hmm... This is weird. Aren't you a vampire? Shouldn't you be **VERY** interested when you see blood?"

Valvatorez suspicion on the girl turns into fear. Valvatorez have no idea about this. His fear makes him unable to move from where he stood and looked at her with widened eyes.

"W-Who are you really?" Valvatorez asked in fear "W-What did you wa-"

Before Valvatorez could finish, The girl vanished before suddenly, she appeared **RIGHT** in front of him with a smirk as she slowly grabbed Valvatorez's face with her hands, which makes Valvatorez surprised.

"What did I want, you ask?" The girl asked with a suspicious smile "Hehehe. Don't worry, Sir Vampire.."

The girl leaned her mouth closer to Valvatorez neck before she said;

**_"..You'll find the answer later~"_**

...

What Valvatorez know after that is he felt a sharp pain on his neck before he shouting in pain.

* * *

><p><strong>...So? Is it good? Or bad? Please tell me what you think~! <em>^^-<em>**

**All kind of reviews are welcomed and Chapter 2 is in-progress. So stay tuned~! _:3_**

**...See that blue button named "Review" there? Click it~! _OwO_**


	2. Chapter 2 : When Things Become Unusual

**_Hello, everyone~! I'm back~!_**

_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting so long. Once again, I said a BIG thank you for **Tera Tyrant Shadic** for reviewing my story. It really makes my day~! **^^-**_

_..Btw, the **name for Chapter 1** is **"When All Seems Fine..."**. Sorry. I forget to add it somehow... **_''**_

_...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

..._  
><em>

**_WARNING!_ VIOLENCE _AND_ BLOOD UP AHEAD...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 2 : When Things Become Unusual...  
><strong>

According to the clock in the Human World, it's 7.00 am now. In Netherworld, morning with still dark sky was usual for them. Although the morning sky is dark like evening, many people and monsters in Hades has awakened from their slumber and begin working on their usual duties; open the Shop, Hospital, and etc.

Many people already worked hard at this hour...

..Except for one guy.

Instead of getting up and worked like the others, a certain Werewolf still within his slumber. It was unusual for the Werewolf to still asleep at this hour. Everyone who's awake aware of this though. And they thought the Werewolf that known as Fenrich, Valvatorez's butler, was too lazy to wake up..

...Or didn't he?

Inside the Werewolf's room, Fenrich still within his slumber. Yeah.. But it's for a reason. The reason is...

He was having a nightmare.

With pale face and eyes still closed, Fenrich groaned restlessly. He clenched his hands. His whole body covered with cold sweat.

"N-No.." Fenrich groaned weakly, still within his slumber "..N-No. Please stop, My-"

_**KRIIIIIIIIINGG!** _

Fenrich gasped before he let his eyes wide opened. He panted heavily before he let out a sigh of relief. "J-Just a dream. I-It's just a-"

"Awake already, Mr. Werewolf?"

Mr. Werewolf? Oh, great. It **MUST** be** HER**. Fenrich look to his behind over his shoulder with a groan. He was right; it was Artina. "What are you doing here, Thief Angel?"

"Gee, I like you better when you're asleep, Mr. Werewolf. You're like an innocent kid when you're asleep!" Artina said with a chuckle "As for your question, Miss Desco told me to wake you up with this alarm clock whilst she and Miss Fuka wake the others who's still asleep." she continued as she show Fenrich the pink-colored alarm clock she held in her hands.

Fenrich rolled his eyes and look away from Artina when heard this. "Just as I thought. It was those two b*tches." Fenrich groaned and look to Artina over his shoulder again "Now go away, Thief Angel. I have to get ready and get out before those weirdos could approach_** OR**_ touch Lord Val's room."

When heard this, Artina just giggled. "Mr. Werewolf, you've never changed." Artina said before she make her way out from the Werewolf's room. Before she completely out from the room, she look back to Fenrich with a giggle, which make Fenrich confused.

"Mr. Werewolf," Artina said with a smile "..I didn't know that you have a... _nice _body."

"...H-Huh?"

Curious why the Thief Angel said that, he slowly looked down to himself and flinched when he realized something; he's still in his boxers. Though it was just a simple, plain black boxers that length just above his knees, Fenrich grew mad when he realized that the Thief Angel had see him... in boxers.

**"D-DAMN YOU, B*TCH! G-GO AWAY FROM MY ROOM!" **Fenrich yelled angrily to Artina. The Thief Angel just giggled before she completely out from the Werewolf's sight.

**"AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU DON'T TELL THIS TO ANYONE! INCLUDING _LORD VALVATOREZ!_"**

_"I heard ya, alright?" _Artina said to herself with a giggle as she walk away from the door that leads her to Fenrich's room...

**~~~~0~~~~ **

**"WAKE UP YOU BUNCH OF LAZY BUMS!" **

Fuka growled. Right in front of her and Desco is a group of people who are still sleeping in their beds. Fuka then looked down at her lil' sister Desco, who nodded before she pulled a purple-colored alarm clock out from nowhere as Fuka grinned before she pulled out a blue-colored alarm clock out from nowhere and...

"...Wait a minute." Fuka said suddenly. She suspiciously glanced to a boy in hoodie who stood beside Desco, who only sighed when he saw a group of people who are still sleeping.

"..Emizel..." Fuka groaned "..Pull out the alarm clock I gave you now!" she continued with an angry tone. The hooded boy turned his head and looked up to Fuka with a lazy look.

"Why should I follow you? My degree is higher than yours, ya know?" Emizel snapped "I'm not just a Shinigami. I'm also the 63th President in this Netherworld!"

"By kicked that Axel guy out and take over his place?" Fuka said as she rolled her eyes "...Yeah. How odd. I bet you also do that to your father."

Emizel gritted his teeth and put an angry look when heard this. He summoned a dark aura from his right hand before it disappeared and revealing none other than his scythe before he pointed its tip to Fuka's neck, which makes both Fuka and Desco surprised. The three of them remain silent until Emizel started talking.

"To let you know.." Emizel said with anger in his voice. "..Even though I did that it to that stupid guy, I didn't do it to my father! After I kicked that stupid guy out, I asked permission from my father to become the 63th President in the Netherworld. And he let me!"

Emizel then bring his scythe's tip more closer to Fuka's neck. **"SO DON'T EVER THINK I DO THAT TO MY FATHER!" **Emizel snapped angrily. Before Emizel could make any move, suddenly, something purple hit his right hand, making the scythe that Emizel holds bouncing back and stuck on the floor. Grimaced in pain because of the hit he receives on his right hand, with an angry look on his face, Emizel slowly looked up to Desco, who now had her tentacles-thing in the back of her body and also had an angry look on her face.

**"SIR EMIZEL!" **Desco snapped angrily** "IF DESCO SEE SIR EMIZEL DOING THIS AGAIN TO BIG SIS, SHE'LL MAKE SURE HE REGRET IT! SHE REALLY MEAN IT!"**

Emizel let out a groan when heard this. "**..THAT'S IT! YOU BOTH WERE REALLY _PISS _ME OFF!**" . Emizel then turned around and walk away from the two sisters "I can't believe it! I've wasted my time for this nonsense?" Emizel said as he stopped near his scythe before he pulled it out from the ground.

**"Hmph! DOING SOUL REAPING WAS BETTER THAN DOING THIS STUPID THING!"**

With that, Emizel walked away from the scene, ignoring Fuka's protests and Desco's angry stares to him...

**~~~~0~~~~**

Already got himself in his usual attire, Fenrich out of his room and make his way to Valvatorez's room. Along the way there, Fenrich greeted by many people, monsters, and Prinnies.

"Hello, Sir Fenrich. It's nice to see you today." a Female Healer said with a smile.

"Why hello there, Sir Fenrich. Have a good nap last night?" a Succubus asked with a wink.

"Sir Fenrich, dood! Good morning, dood!" a Prinny said and saluted to the Werewolf.

Know that his Lord always greet them back, Fenrich do the same thing to them all, though he hoped this greet thing quickly end..

A moment later, Fenrich finally arrived in front of a door that leads him to Valvatorez's room. He took a deep breath before he knock the door.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"My Lord, it's time to wake up." Fenrich said politely.

_..Silence..._

"M-My Lord? Lord Val? Are you there?" Fenrich asked, surprised with his Lord's unusual habit.

_Knock, Knock, Knock. _

_..Silence..._

That's it. Something's not right. With a bad feeling, Fenrich slowly pushed the door, make it opened a little.

"L-Lord Val?"

Fenrich then peeked into the room and shocked when find out that his Lord was nowhere to be seen. Slammed open the door, Fenrich run into the room and checked it with panic and fear in his heart.

_"That's why I want to stay awake last night!"_ Fenrich thought frantically _"Now thanks to myself last night now Lord Val is-"_

Stop. Fenrich noticed traces of red liquid on the floor. Curious, Fenrich kneeled down, took the red liquid that almost dried with his fingers and smell it. When he did, he gasped when he find out what it is; it's blood.

_"W-Whose blood is this? Is this... Lord Val's blood?"_ Fenrich thought _"If it is, that means someone was here and attacks Lord Val last night!"_

Fenrich then clenched his hands restlessly and gritted his teeth. _"Dammit! Who the hell did thi-"_

_**KRIIIIIIIIINGG!** _

...This voice... Ugh. Don't tell me it's that Thief Ang-

"TIME TO WAKE UP, VALZY~!"

...Oh. It's those two weirdos.

Fenrich slowly look to his behind over his shoulder and saw the two sisters stand there, in front of the entrance of the room. The two sisters quickly noticed the Werewolf there.

"Fenfen? What the hell are you doing here?" Fuka asked as she titled her head to her side "..Oh. And where's Valzy?"

Fenrich gritted his teeth and look away from the two sisters when heard this. Seeing this, the two sisters confused. The three of them then remain silent until Fuka let out a gasp.

"W-What's it, Big Sis?" Desco asked curiously. Fuka looked down to Denrich before he slowly pointed to the Werewolf.

"F-Fenfen.." Fuka started as Fenrich look back to the two sisters and saw Fuka had a disbelief look on her face, which really confusing him.

"..Y-You're not a gay, aren't you?"

Just go away from here alre- Wait a minute. _D-Did she just thinking I'm a gay?_

_**..WHAT THE HELL WAS SHE THINKING?**_**!**

Fenrich slowly got up to his feet and turned around to the two sisters as he looked to them with an annoyed look. His body was like on fire, which makes the two sisters let out an "Uh-oh."

"B*tches.." Fenrich said with an anger in his voice "**..I'LL MAKE SURE YOU REGRET WHAT YOU JUST SAY ME!**"

**~~~~0~~~~**

At the main hall of Hades, the place where Hospital, Shop, and the others open for business, Emizel standing right in the middle of the place. He looked around, finding out that everything were changing little by little.

_"Chocolate Shop? So they really add it, eh?"_ Emizel thought _"Hmph. Just as that monster girl said to me before she and her annoying sister ask the permission from Lord Valvatorez."_

Emizel then closed his eyes before he lowered his head and let out a chuckle._ "Heh. That's weird. I'm a President of this Netherworld now. Yet, I still referred him as 'Lord'?"_ Emizel thought as he remain silent for a moment before he let out a chuckle again _"Father was right. You can't escape from your usual habit." _

Emizel then opened his eyes and summoned a dark aura from his right hand before it disappeared and revealing a green-colored alarm clock before he stares at it. When he did, he silent for a moment before he grimaced and gritted his teeth.

_"W-What's wrong if I do that? That Prinny girl started it first! She dare to said that I hurt my father! Hmph! **WHAT A COWARD!**"_Emizel thought as he tightened his grip to the alarm clock.

_"...So I don't need to feel guilty, right?" _

Emizel loosened his grip a bit from the alarm clock as he let out a sigh before he tilted his head to his side.

_"..Then why do I feel guilty? Why do I feel that it's my fault and not theirs?"_

While Emizel still focus with his world of thoughts, the Gate Keeper of Hades noticed someone come to Hades. When the Gate Keeper turned around, she found a black-cloaked figure stand before her.

"Ah! Welco-"

ZRASH!_ ZRASH! **ZRAASH!**_

Emizel shocked and had his eyes widened when he heard that voice. He slowly turned his head to his back and got REALLY shocked than before when he saw what happened to the Gate Keeper..

..The Gate Keeper now lay on a pool of red liquid that none other than blood. She had so many new scars on her whole body. Her eyes wide open with an empty gaze. She panted heavily..

..No doubt; she must be in coma right now.

Everyone stopped their usual things when saw this. They also shocked as Emizel. They slowly looked up to the black-cloaked figure that none other than the attacker with a disbelief look. They then saw the attacker smirked before he held his right hand out and summoned a black aura from it before it disappeared and revealing a sword. The attacker then slowly brought the sword up whilst everyone gasped in surprise, knowing what will happened when...

"N-No..." The Gate Keeper said weakly "N-No. P-Please don't do-"

_**JLEB!** _

...Everyone had a horrified look on their face when they saw what just happened. They couldn't believe that the figure would do that to Hades's Gate Keeper. They got more terrified when the attacker pulled out the sword from the Gate Keeper before the figure slowly brought it up and pointed to everyone at there using the now bloody sword.

"So..." The attacker said with a smirk. From its voice, it's belong to a male. Everyone, including Emizel, got their weapons ready in their hands, though they really confused what to do after this.

"...Anyone cared to 'play' with me?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ouwie... I hope you guys forgive me for those violence and blood! .<strong>

**..Well, Chapter 3 is in-progress. _I hope you guys like it~!_**


	3. Chapter 3 : When Blood is Everywhere

**_Hello, everyone~! I'm back~!_**

_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting._ Before I continue to the story, I say a _BIG_ thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic **and** Overlord Valkyrie ** for reviewing my story. It really makes my day~ **^^-**_

_...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

..._  
><em>

**_WARNING!_ BLOOD _UP_ AHEAD...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 3 : When Blood is Everywhere...  
><strong>

What's a Tag?

Tag is a playground game played worldwide that involves one or more players chasing other players in an attempt to tag or touch them, usually with their fingers. This game have many variations.

Say... You must be wondering why we talk about this Tag game and not about the story, right?

Well, it's because...

"Desco! Don't stop! Keep running!"

"Right behind you, Big Sis!"

**"GET BACK HERE, YOU B*TCHES!" **

..That's why.

Inside Valvatorez's room, three people that none other than Fuka Kazamatsuri, Desco, and Fenrich were playing... 'Tag'. Because of that, the room that used to be neat and clean now became a mess..

"F-Fenfen! W-We're sorry, okay? Stop chasing us already!" Fuka begged while still running away from the Werewolf with her sister.

Although Fuka already asked Fenrich to stop, the Werewolf instead roared and speeding up, making the two sisters surprised and immediately speeding up too.

**"GET BACK HERE!"**Fenrich shouted angrily as he held out both of his hands to catch them. But when Fenrich was about to reach the two sisters, someone slammed open the door, making the three of them stopped their 'Tag' game. When the three 'kids' looked to the door, they find Artina stand there with a panic look on her face.

"T-There you are! I've looking for you three everywhere!" Artina said frantically "I-It's terrible outside! You three must come with me!"

Instead of do what Artina told them to, the three of them looked to each other before they looked to Artina again and let out a sigh.

"Thief Angel..." Fenrich said with annoyance in his voice "..This is **NOT** one of your dirty tricks to steal our money, right?"

When heard this, Artina's panic face changed to the angry one. "I-I'm serious, Mr. Werewolf!" Artina snapped "Please listen! An unknown person in black cloak came in and attacked everyone in Hades!"

_..Silence..._

"...Not one of your-"

**"PLEASE BELIEVE ME THIS TIME, MR. WEREWOLF! EVERYONE!**"

Seeing Artina seriousness, the three of them looked to each other before nodded before they looked to Artina again.

"Just for this time, Thief Angel." Fenrich groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. Artina let out a sigh of relief when heard this.

"Thank goodness. C'mon! We need to hurry before the condition got any worse!" Artina said. With that, the four of them make their way to Hades's main hall...

**~~~~0~~~~**

Once the four of them arrived at Hades's main hall...

"W-What the?" Fuka said as she put a shocked look on her face "..W-What the hell just happened here?"

"I-It's even worse than before.." Artina said with pale face "E-Everyone..."

...They saw a gruesome scene right in front of them; blood everywhere, bloody bodies everywhere, and the floor is now a pool of blood.

Suddenly, a Female Healer appeared in front of them, with so many scars that still let out blood. Her clothes that used to be neat now became tattered.

"Whoa! Z-Zombie!" Fuka said in surprise. Reflex, Fuka directly pulled out her baseball bat and pointed it to the Female Healer.

"M-Miss Fuka! Relax! I-It's just a Female Healer that created by my Mana!" Artina said as she now standing in front of the Female Healer and waving her hands to prevent Fuka from attacking her Female Healer whom she trained hard to balancing the Level between her and the Female Healer.

"O-Oh. S-Sorry. My bad." Fuka said as she lowered her baseball bat "I thought she's those people called as Zombie! I mean, just look at her!"

When heard this, everyone sweat-dropped, plus facepalm for the Werewolf. Fenrich then looked to the Prinny Girl with an annoyed look on his face.

"That's what they said, Lass. In reality, **NOT**." Fenrich said as he rolled his eyes "Why you believe such a stupid thing like that anyway?"

Fuka sheepishly rubbed the back of her head before she answering the Werewolf's question.

"W-Well," Fuka started "That's because I remember a game that says Zombie is a creature that ate human's brain! Creepy, isn't it?"

When heard this, everyone once again sweat-dropped, plus facepalm for Fenrich (again?).

_..Silence..._

"Uh.. Shouldn't we help my Female Healer taking care of the injured people here?" Artina asked, broke the silence between them.

"Ah! A-Almost forget about- Wait a minute. Speaking of people.." Fuka said as she looked to the Female Healer "Did you see that kid named Emizel here? He ran away from the 'task' I gave him a moment ago."

Instead of giving answer, the Female Healer lowered her head, making everyone confused.

"W-What's wrong, Zena? H-Has something happened to Mr. Emizel?" Artina asked to her Female Healer, who got Zena as her name. Zena looked up to her creator with pale face, though her eyes still closed as always.

"Mr. President.. He's..." Zena turned around and with trembling hand, she slowly pointed to somewhere.

"T-There." Zena continued with a low tone. Everyone turned their heads to where Zena pointed to and got **REALLY **shocked when they saw what was there..

..There, a boy laying on a pool of red liquid that none other than blood. He had so many scars, some of them still let out blood. He panted heavily. Judging from his condition now, he must be in coma. But that's not the only thing that makes them surprised..

..The other thing that makes them surprised was the boy was _no _other than the Shinigami and 63th President of their Netherworld, Emizel.

**~~~~0~~~~**

Fenrich now feel restless. He can't believe that the place that used to be clean now... 'dirty'. Now, he sat beside the injured Emizel, on the floor part that not dirtied by blood. While the other three (Artina, Fuka, and Desco) taking care of the injured President, Fenrich slowly looked up, looking to his surroundings..

..He could see all facility like Shops, Hospital, and everything not functioning anymore. Some people he knew from and** NOT **from Hades make it alive..

He could see Archangel Flonne taking care of Laharl, an Overlord from another Netherworld, who grimaced in pain and laying on the floor of Hades with so many scars with blood. Etna, Laharl's #1 Servant, only could watch since she didn't know about Hospital thing.

Fenrich could also see Adell, a hero from a village named Veldime at Human World, got his whole body covered with scars, with some of it still let out blood. Because of that, Rozalin, Adell's 'girlfriend', taking care of her 'boyfriend's wounds.

He could also see Mao, a mad scientist and another Overlord from another Netherworld, laying unconscious on the floor of Hades with so many scars with blood, while Raspberyl, a delinquent who came from the same Netherworld as Mao, taking care of Mao's wounds with the help of her lackeys, Kyoko Needleworker and Asuka Cranekick.

"Love Freak! Couldn't be more faster and... uh... gently?"

"Just a little more, Sir Laharl! Your wounds were too much while the one on your stomach were too deep and need more bandages than your other wounds!"

"Yeah, Prince. So just shut up and keep calm, okay? Once you're cured, we'll beat that guy down for sure!"

"R-Rozalin.. T-That hurts. Could you be more.. y-you know, gently?"

"S-Shut up! I-I've tried my best, okay? O-Once I'm done, we'll plan on 'it'."

"K-Kyoko, do you have more bandages? S-Sir Mao's wounds were too deep on his stomach and his chest."

"I-I don't have it anymore, Asuka. S-Should I use the one I wear on my hands to replace bandages?"

"D-Don't worry, Girls. I-I have another one here. L-Let's make this quick so we can think about 'it' whilst we wait Mao to woke up.."

After seeing and hearing all of this, Fenrich became confused and curious. Who's the guy Etna talking about? What does Rozalin means by 'plan on it'? And what does Raspberyl mean by 'think about it'?

Then another thing popped in the Werewolf's head. Fenrich slowly lowered his head before he grimaced and gritted his teeth.

_"Dammit! Who the hell did this to Hades?"_ Fenrich thought furiously _"When I found the one who did this, I swear that I will-" _

_"Take that guy out? Heh. Really?"_

When heard this, Fenrich flinched and got up to his feet, much to Fuka, Desco, and Artina's confusion.

"W-What's wrong Fenfen?" Fuka asked curiously. Instead answering Fuka's question, Fenrich just quiet as he closed his eyes, focusing himself to hear the mysterious voice he just heard a moment ago. A moment later, he heard it again. Now, he knew that the voice was belong to a female. Her voice, however, like a little girl.

_"Are you sure you wouldn't regret to say it when you find out who it is?"_

Fenrich surprised when heard this. He then decided to asked about this to the voice with telepathy so his 'friends' will not think he's crazy. Keeping his eyes closed, the Werewolf let out a sigh before he do the telepathy with the voice, though he's not sure that the voice can hear him.

_"W-Who are you? And what do you mean that I'll regret it?"_Fenrich asked to the voice using telepathy. He then heard the voice giggled to him, meaning that the voice could hear him, which make the Werewolf surprised and awe to himself because that means..

He can.. well, you know, telepathy? An ability that can't be owned by an ordinary people? An ability that allow you to read other people's mi-

_"You're not, duh. It's because I make you can do this telepathy thing so you can talk to me, Sir Werewolf." _

...Dammit. So it's not true.

_"Hell yeah."_

W-Wait a minute. You can read my mind?

_"..Why if I can, Sir Werewolf?"_

H-How in the Netherworld can you read my mind?

_"..Well-"_

**"FENFEN! WHY THE _HELL _DID YOU CLOSE YOUR EYES AND SILENT LIKE A STUPID STATUE!"**

When heard Fuka's yell, Fenrich can't hear the voice anymore. Angered by this, Fenrich turned around and looked to the Prinny Girl with an angry look on his face, which makes Fuka had a bad feeling when...

**"DAMN YOU, B*TCH! HOW DARE YOU!"**

"Uh-Oh! Here we go again!"

After that, the two 'kids' do their 'Tag' game while the others just sweat-dropped when they saw this...

**~~~~0~~~~**

"Mr. Emizel... Are you okay?"

Still panted heavily and laying on the floor, Emizel slowly turned his head to his left, where a worried Artina and deadpanned Fenrich sat there. Even without looking, he already knew that Fuka and Desco sat on his right.

"I'm... I'm fine. I-I can't be.. defeated.. t-that easily." Emizel said weakly as he tried to got up to a sitting position. But before he could do so, a sharp pain appears in his stomach, making him grimaced in pain before he fell to his back and brought his right hand to his stomach.

"S-Sir Emizel! Don't!" Desco yelled as she gently put her hands on the top of Emizel's right hand. "Desco could see the wound in Sir Emizel's stomach were too deep! She advised him to not do anything risky until the wound was healed completely!"

Hearing this, Emizel slowly turned his head to his right and looked up to Desco; red meet red. "W-Weird. I-I thought.. you still.. m-mad at me.. for that." Emizel said weakly "I-Is this.. because.. m-my condition right now?"

When heard this, Desco flinched before she look away from Emizel, with her hands still on the top of the President's right hand. "D-Desco don't know. S-She just..."

Desco didn't finished her words. She instead lowered her head, much to Emizel's confusion. When Emizel looked to her face...

"H-Hey.." Emizel said weakly "D-Do you.. have.. a fev-"

"Speaking of wound.." Fuka said suddenly, making everyone there looked to her curiously while Fuka looked down to Emizel "How the hell did you get that deep wound on your stomach?"

Emizel let out a "Hmm.." before he closed his eyes while everyone looked to him curiously. A moment later, he sighed before he opened his eyes again.

"W-Well.." Emizel started "I-It all started.. w-when that black-cloaked man.. came here and.. make things unusual here..."

* * *

><p><em>Hehehe~ Extra Characters and DLC Characters appears! Isn't that great? xD <em>

_..Oh. For those who confused why Desco called Valvatorez as Big Bro and Emizel became the President, you need to see their Epilouge. And to let you know, I make all Disgaea 4 Epilouges as the part of this story~ :3 _

_...Though I forget what's Fuka's Epilouge like. I need to check that again... _''

_..Oh, well. I hope you guys like it and stay tuned for Chapter 4~! ^^- _

**Fun Fact : In Czech, Zena means Female.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hello, everyone~! I'm back~!_**

_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting._ Before I continue to the story, I say a **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, and** OverLord Ayame ** for reviewing my story. It really makes my day~ **^^-**_

_..Oh**. **Before I continue, I wanted to tell you that there's no enough space for Chapter Title. So... see the name of this Chapter here.. ^^''**  
><strong>_

_...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

..._  
><em>

**_WARNING!_ **_VIOLENCE **AND** BLOOD **UP **AHEAD**...  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 4 : When an Unknown Person Came to Hades...  
><strong>

**_-Flashback-_**

Emizel stood there, scythe in his right hand. His body covered with scars, with some of it still let out blood. While panted, the Shinigami slowly look to his behind over his shoulder, looking to his back in horror.

There, many bloody bodies laying on the floor. Some of them in coma while some of them were **DEAD**. He gritted his teeth as he look back to the black-cloaked figure there, standing right in the middle of the main hall of Hades, bloody sword in his left hand.

"How pathetic." The figure said "This is all you got? Hmph. This is as same as kill not just two. But so MANY birds with one stone." He continued, a smirk could be seen from his hidden face. Emizel grimaced in anger when he heard this.

"That's for them, you dumb!" a voice shouted angrily. Emizel turned around to see Laharl slowly got up to his feet. When he did, the blue-haired Overlord angrily pointed to the figure with his sword.

"I can't be defeated that easily! Besides, there's a no way that you'll beat an Overlord!" Laharl growled "I'll make sure that I'll bring you down to hell!"

"Bring me to hell?" The figure asked with a mocking tone "Oh, please. We're in hell now, aren't we?"

"Then we'll bring you to die!" another voice shouted. When the three of them turned around, they saw Adell slowly got up to his feet, followed by Mao after that.

"And as that antenna-kid said.." Mao growled "It's not that easy to beat an Overlord!"

"Hey! Don't call me that way!" Laharl yelled angrily to the white-haired Overlord.

"Whatever!" Mao yelled back to the always-main-character-wannabe.

"Hmm... I'm surprised." The figure said "I thought that kind of wound I've made especially for you three would take you three down." He continued as he pointed to Laharl, Adell, and Mao with his bloody sword.

When heard this, Emizel couldn't help but to agree to the figure. Why not? Their wounds were MORE than his. Not only that. Not a long time ago, he could saw with his own eyes that the figure stabbed Mao's right leg, Adell's right hand, and Laharl's stomach with his sword! How can those three not down yet were unknown to the Shinigami.

While that happened, some of their friends, who's laying on the floor because they got defeated by the figure, shouted to them, telling them that it's impossible to beat the figure.

"P-Prince! D-Don't! You'll only get yourself killed!" Laharl's #1 Servant, Etna yelled frantically to Laharl.

"S-Sir Laharl! Y-You can't beat him! He's too strong!" The Archangel, Flonne yelled frantically to the blue-haired Overlord.

"A-Adell! H-He's not your enemy! He's.. He's a monster!" The Overlord Incarnate, Rozalin, yelled frantically to her 'boyfriend'.

"M-Mao! D-Don't do it! Can't you see that he easily take me down?" The #1 Delinquent, Raspberyl yelled frantically to her rival.

"S-Sir Mao! P-Please! Listen to Our Lady!" The #1 Delinquent's lackeys, Kyoko Needleworker and Asuka Cranekick, yelled simultaneously to the white-haired Overlord.

**"SHUT UP!"** Laharl, Adell, and Mao shouted simultaneously to their friends as they turned around to them.

"I'll show him that I'm not weakling!" Laharl then pointed to the figure before he continued; "Especially since I'm an Overlord!" Laharl said aloud to his #1 Servant and the Archangel.

"I'm sure there's a way to beat this monster, Rozalin! Besides," Adell pointed to the figure with his fist "Running away from a battle is not my style!" Adell said aloud to his 'girlfriend'.

"As the #1 Honor Student and an Overlord, I can't let myself lose to this arrogant guy! Besides," Mao pulled out his sword that stuck on the floor before he pointed to the figure with it "If I die here, I can't take care of the Academy that I always proud of!" Mao said aloud to his rival and his rival's lackeys.

"M-Me too." Emizel said as he slowly raised his scythe before he pointed to the figure with it with a serious look on his face.

"I won't lose to you! Especially since I'm a Shinigami and the 63th President of this Netherworld!" Emizel said aloud.

The black-cloaked figure looked to four of them before he smirked.

"Now that's what I called as a challenge!" The figure said excitedly as he raised his sword before he pointed to the four of them with his bloody sword "It's about time you give me one hell of a show!"

After that, the fight between the four 'heroes' and one bad guy begins..

**~~~~0~~~~**

**...**

..An hour has passed. But there's still no result for this fight between the four 'heroes' and one bad guy. They still do the slashing, blocking, punching, avoiding, and everything.

Everyone who watched them now getting restless. They're worried about their condition that got worse than before.

They could saw once again, Laharl and Mao jumped to the air and brought their sword down to the figure, only to get it avoided by him as he attacks Laharl and Mao with his bloody sword, making both Laharl and Mao thrown backward and fell to their backs.

They then saw Adell and Emizel once again attacks the figure with their weapons, only to get it blocked by him as he attacks Adell and Emizel with his bloody sword too, making Adell and Emizel thrown backward and fell to their backs too, next to where Laharl and Mao fell. Seeing this, the figure smirked before he let out an evil laugh.

"How pathetic! **HOW PATHETIC!**" The figure said aloud "I thought you guys would beat me like you said before!"

The four 'heroes' grimaced before they slowly got up to their knees. With the help of their weapons (hands for Adell), the four 'heroes' slowly got up to their feet before they looked up to the figure.

"Can't you see it?" The figure said with a smirk "You guys lost! Just admit it already!"

Instead of getting the answer that he hoped to hear, the figure instead heard the blue-haired Overlord laughed, much to the figure's confusion.

"Oh, yeah?" Laharl said as he put a grin on his face before he took a few step forward, followed by Emizel from behind "Are you sure that we've lost?"

Laharl and Emizel stopped walking as they looked up to the figure with a suspicious smile on their face.

"We haven't use our special attacks, ya know?" Emizel said as smirked.

When heard this, the figure flinched and before he could say a word, suddenly, Laharl and Emizel step aside, revealing Mao there, who throws his weapon up in the air before he covered his right hand with green energy. After that, the white-haired Overlord pointed to the figure with his energy-covered hand before he smirked.

"FEEL THE OVERLORD'S POWER, YOU JERK! **BLAST FINGER!**"

When Mao said that, he unleashed a green, laser-like beam from his right hand. The beam hit the figure trough his chest to his back, which makes the figure shocked in the process.

**"G-GAH!" **The figure yelled in pain as his sword fell from his hand to the floor before he brought his left hand to his chest. Seeing this, Mao grinned before he catches his sword that he threw into the air a while ago.

"NOW!" Mao shouted aloud as Adell, who's standing behind Mao, suddenly vanished before he appeared again RIGHT in front of the figure, much to the figure's surprise.

"TAKE THIS! **CRIMSON FLAME!**" Adell shouted as he propelled himself forward, thrusting with a powerful punch laced with flames to the figure's stomach, which makes the figure yelled in pain again.

"NOT DONE YET!" Adell said aloud as he jumped backwards "HEY! IT'S TIME!"

When heard this, the figure flinched before he looked up and found Laharl there, up in the air, with multiple balls of light flew around him. The blue-haired Overlord then raised both of his hands before he brought it down and shouted;

"HERE I COME! **OVERLORD'S WRATH!**"

When Laharl said that, the balls of light that flew around the blue-haired Overlord launched itself down and hit itself to the figure, making the figure, once again, yelled in pain. When the balls of light were gone, the figure brought his left hand to his upper arm, right hand.

"Tch. W-What power.." The figure said before he grimaced "S-So.. A-Are you guys.. done yet?"

"Not yet." Laharl said as he pointed up "There's still two 'dishes' for you." He continued with a smirk.

"W-What?" The figure said in surprise before he looked up and saw Emizel and Mao there, levitating on the air with their bodies covered with aura, green for Emizel and white for Mao. A massive monster-like being could be seen behind them.

**"W-WHAT THE HECK!" **The figure said aloud as Emizel and Mao smirked triumphantly before they raised their right hand up and brought it down before they shouted;

"EAT THIS! **VASA AERGUN!**"

"TAKE THIS! **DELTA OF DEATH!**"

"OH, DAM-"

BOOM! _BOOM! **BOOOOOM!**_

_****~~~~0~~~~****_

**...**

..The four 'heroes' now panted heavily. Their powers were drained for the fight. They then looked again to the figure, who's now laying on the floor, unmoving.

"We.. We won?" Emizel asked in disbelief as he rubbed his eyes many times to make sure what he see wasn't a hallucination. After done it for several times, the Shinigami let out a wide smile.

"W-We won! I can't believe it! **W-WE WON!**" Emizel shouted happily as he brought his fist up.

"Hmph. I've told him that it's impossible to beat an Overlord." Laharl said before he huffed and folded his hands over his chest.

"Heh. Guess I'll say the same." Mao said with sigh as he put his left hand to his hip.

"Oh, yeah! Victory for us!" Adell said as he brought his fist up.

The four 'heroes' then turned around to their friends there, who's looking to them with a disbelief look on their face.

"I-I can't believe it. **T-THEY WON!** They won, Miss Etna!"

"Yeah. I can't believe I'll say this. But.. Oh, well. Prince, that was **AWESOME!**"

"Thank goodness you're a battle maniac, Adell.."

"M-My Lady, look! Sir Mao did it!"

"S-Sir Mao beat him down, My Lady! I-I need to make Sir Mao a thousand of cranes to congratulate him!"

"Y-Yeah! M-Mao, I can't believe it! Y-You defeat him!

Seeing and hearing all of this, the four 'heroes' just let out a chuckle, which were unusual for them (except for Adell).

"Man. That was tough." Emizel said with a sigh "Oh, well. Guess now we should-"

_**ZRASH! **_

* * *

><p><em>And that's Chapter 4, everyone~! OwO<em>

_...**Next Chapter!** **A mysterious sound appears! What could that be? O.O**  
><em>

**_..Wait for the answer at Chapter 5 (that in-progress now)~!_ ^^**


	5. Chapter 5 : When They Knew Who it is

**_Hello, everyone~! I'm back~!_**

_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting._ Before I continue to the story, I say a **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**, and** OverlordHiroko ** for reviewing my story. It really makes my day~ **^^-**_

_...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

..._  
><em>

**_WARNING!_ **_VIOLENCE **AND** BLOOD **UP** AHEAD...**  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 5 : When They Knew Who it is...  
><strong>

**_-(Still) Flashback-_ **

_..._Everyone had a horrified look on their face when they saw what just happened. They couldn't believe that this would happened to the four 'heroes'...

..Back then, when the Shinigami was about tell them something, suddenly, a sword stabbed them through their back to their stomach, though for an unknown reason, Mao got TWO swords stabbing him instead of one; one through his back to his stomach while the other one through his back to his chest. This making the four 'heroes' shocked and coughing up blood because of the pain they had suddenly.

**"G-GAH!"** Emizel yelled in pain before he slowly brought his trembling hands to his stomach "..W-What the?" Emizel said weakly.

"T-This sword.." Adell said weakly "N-No way. C-Could it be-"

**_"I can't be defeated that easily, you fools."_**

When they heard this, everyone, including the four 'heroes', shocked and had their eyes widened. They slowly turned their heads to their backs and got REALLY shocked than before when they saw what was there...

..There, right in the middle of the main hall of Hades, the figure that they knew to be defeated a while ago, was now there, levitate off the ground, with multiple swords that arranged into a wing-like shape floated behind him. He also had his familiar, bloody sword in his left hand. His cloak that was used to be neat now became tattered, though it still hide his face.

"N-No way.." Laharl said weakly as he grimaced in pain "Y-You're... You're still alive?"

Mao also wanted to say something to the figure. But he couldn't make it due to the pain he had now. So he grimaced in pain instead.

The figure let out a chuckle before he put a smirk on his face. "As I said before to you idiots.." The figure said "I can't be defeated that easily. Especially by you fools."

The 'heroes' gritted their teeth in anger when heard this, except for Mao, who just silent and glared to the figure. Seeing this, the figure let out an "Oh." before he placed his right hand under his chin.

"That's what you get for attack me twice with your special attacks, Mr. Glasses." The figure said with a smirk "That's really hurt, isn't it?"

When heard this, Mao gritted his teeth in anger. "Y-Y-You bastard.." Mao growled weakly before he once again grimaced in pain before he brought his hands to his chest "D-Dammit."

The figure smirked before he let go his right hand from his chin and placed it to his hip.

"Actually.." The figure said "I wanted to taste how's your blood like, Mr. Glasses. But.."

The figure let go his right hand from his hip before he held it out as suddenly, four from all the swords that floated behind him flew above his head and make its way up into the air and stopped above the figure. Seeing this, Mao and everyone gasped, knowing what will happened when...

"..I think I changed my mind~"

After the figure said that, he raised his right hand up and smirked before he brought it down as the swords that floated above him make its way down to-

ZRASH! _ZRASH!_** ZRASH!** **_ZRAASH! _**

...him.

**"A-A-AAAAAH!"**

_**...**_

..Everyone shocked now, though not as shocked as a certain Delinquent and her lackeys. Now, they had their eyes widened after they saw what just happened..

..There, the white-haired Overlord stood, with three swords 'stuck' on his chest and his stomach. He panted heavily and had his eyes filled with an empty gaze now.

Then suddenly, the swords that 'stuck' on the white-haired Overlord's body pulling itself out. When it out completely, the white-haired Overlord let out a weak groan before he fell unconscious to the floor to his back while the swords that now became bloody flew back to the figure and arranged itself into a wing-like shape behind the figure.

"**M-MAO!**" Raspberyl shouted frantically before she quickly got up to her feet and make her way to her rival, followed by her lackeys from behind. When they did, Raspberyl kneeled down next to her rival while her lackeys.

"Ah.. That was.. beautiful." The figure said with a smirk. "But that's not enough. Because.."

The figure held out both of his hands before all the swords that floated behind him started to make its way up into the air and stopped above the figure, which makes everyone, including the remaining heroes, gasped and had a bad feeling when..

"I haven't see enough.. 'beauty'. So..."

The figure grinned evilly before he raised both of his hands and brought it down as all the swords that floated above him make its way down. Seeing this, everyone, including the remaining 'heroes', flinched and had their eyes widened. With fear in his heart, Emizel closed his eyes shut and-

ZRASH! _ZRASH!_ **ZRASH!_ ZRAASH!_ **

_..._

_**...**_

_"..Am I... d-dead?"_ Emizel thought with fear _"W-Wait a minute. I-If I dead, I won't thought about this now. So.. D-Does this mean I'm still..."_

Curious, Emizel slowly opened his eyes. When his eyes completely opened, he looked down to himself and found himself surprised to see there's no sword 'stuck' on his stomach now.

_"H-How in Netherworld the sword- Oh, well. That's good."_ The Shinigami thought as he let out a sigh of relief before he took his eyes away from his body and looked up.

_"At least I'm still ali-"_

**Pause.**

_"W-What the.."_

The Shinigami shocked and had his eyes widened when he saw the sight that placed in front of him..

He saw Laharl and Adell there, laying on the ground on their backs with two swords 'stuck' on their stomach, though they still had their consciousness, not like Mao. Looking to his back, the Shinigami shocked to see the others also got some swords 'stuck' on their bodies, though it stabs them on feet or hands, not stomach or chest.

"W-What just.. happened here?" Emizel asked with fear.

_**"Confused, Mr. Hoodie?"**_

The Shinigami flinched before he turned around and saw the figure there, still levitate off the ground as he snapped his fingers. When he did, all swords that 'stuck' on everyone's bodies pulling itself out before it flew back to the figure and arranged itself into a wing-like shape behind the figure, though one sword make its way to the figure's left hand instead to his behind. Now, ALL the swords that floated behind the figure became bloody, so do the one he held in his left hand.

"Confused why you're the only one that I spared?" The figure said as he put an evil grin on his face.

Emizel surprised and terrified when heard this, though he didn't show it. He instead lowered his head and brought his right hand to his stomach.

_S-Spared? Me? S-So that means..._

"Y-You didn't make your swords.. stabs me?" Emizel asked in fear as he looked up to the figure. When heard this, the figure just smirked before he flew _(he's levitate off the ground, remember?)_ to where the Shinigami stood. Strangely, even Emizel himself knew that the figure flew approaching him, he didn't move an inch from where he stood, probably because the Shinigami's fear to the figure.

"Indeed." The figure replied as he stops right in front of the Shinigami "And that's for a reason."

Before Emizel could say any word, the figure brought his right hand to the Shinigami's neck before he squeezed it, choking him. This making Emizel gasping for breath and slowly grabs the figure's hand, wanting to let go the figure's grip from his neck.

"L-Let go.." Emizel gasping out "W-What did you want.. f-from me?"

Instead of giving an answer for the Shinigami, the figure looked up to Emizel right in the eyes. Because of this, Emizel could see the figure's eyes. It's...

..It's color were as same as Emizel's; red. But somehow...

..Why that eyes seems... _familiar_?

"I want to bring you to die, Mr. Hoodie. I REALLY wanted to see you laying on floor, on your own pool of blood, unmoving, and, most of all, **DEAD.**" The figure said clearly "But before that.."

The figure let go his grip from Emizel's neck, making Emizel feel to the floor on his back. Emizel coughed before he brought his hand to his sore neck. But before his hand could reach his neck, Emizel felt a hand grabbed his hand. Surprised, Emizel looked up, only to find out that the figure had kneeled down right in front of him, a smirk could be seen from his... _hidden_ face.

No. Well, it's hidden. But Emizel could see his face due to the fact that they're now face-to-face, making the Shinigami could see his face.. _clearly_..

_..**VERY** clearly. _

"N-No way. Y-You're-"

"I want to taste your blood first, Mr. Hoodie. Then, I'll bring you to **DIE**."

As the figure leaned closer to Emizel's neck, Emizel thought about something in disbelief.

_N-No way. T-This isn't true! I-It can't be him! It's... It's impossible! ..B-But... It's true. It's- _

Before Emizel could finish his thought, he felt a sharp pain in his neck before he shouting in pain.

_**-End Flashback- **_

** ~~~~0~~~~**

"A-After that.. h-he make two.. from all the swords that.. f-floated behind him.. flew above his head.. b-before it hit me hard.. on my stomach.."

After heard Emizel's story, Fuka, Desco, Artina, and Fenrich became as silent as statue.

"Wait a minute.." Fuka said suddenly, broke the silence between them. The other four looked to the Prinny Girl with a curious look.

"I noticed that from the beginning until the end of your story, I hadn't heard you mention Artina's name." Fuka said as she looked up to Artina.

"So, Artina. If you were not there during the attack took place.. how do you know if things are bad here?" Fuka asked.

"W-Well.." Artina started "A-Actually, I saw it on my way back to my room from Hades's Garden. It's when the time Mr. Emizel and the others got.. well, you know, stabbed. And when I saw the figure that Mr. Emizel mentioned before, I quickly ran from the scene to search you three since I can't saw you three there." She continued as she pointed to Fuka, Desco, and of course, Fenrich.

"But.." Desco said suddenly "Miss Artina, Desco is wondering why Miss Artina searching for us instead of helping the others that time?"

When heard this, Artina flinched. The Thief Angel remained silent until a moment later, she started to speak again.

"W-Well.. I-"

"Wait a minute.." Fenrich said suddenly before he looked down to Emizel "You said you saw his face, correct?"

"Uh.. Y-Yeah." Emizel replied as he slowly nodded.

"Then who it is? **Who's this bastard!**" Fenrich asked with a loud tone. Instead of giving answer, Emizel gritted his teeth and look away from the Werewolf.

"It's.. It's hard.. t-to say it." Emizel said "T-Trust me. You won't.. l-like it and.. b-believe it."

Hearing this, the other four confused as they titled their head to their side. They remained silent until...

"Then you want haunt us because you don't say the answer?" Fuka said suddenly, broke the silence between them "Just spit it out already! It wouldn't be that bad!"

"Y-Yeah! Big Sis is right! Sir Emizel, who's it?" Desco asked "Desco really wanted to know who did this to Sir- No. D-Desco mean- everyone here!"

"Yeah, Mr. Emizel!" Artina said with a serious look "I-I really want to know the guy who did this terrible thing to Hades!"

"Don't make me break your limbs, Whelp!" Fenrich threatened "Say it before my patience for you were ran out!"

"Mr. Werewolf!"

"What, Thief Angel? I'm serious here!"

"But Desco think that Mr. Fenfen don't have to threaten him like that!"

"Yeah, Fenfen! What a bad dog you are, Fenfen!"

"What did you just say, Lass!"

"I said-"

**"COULD YOU GUYS _JUST _SHUT UP!"** Emizel shouted out loud, making everyone shut their mouth before they looked to him with a expressionless look. Seeing this, the Shinigami let out a sigh.

"W-Well.." The Shinigami started "I-I'll tell you guys.. when you guys.. were ready.. to hear it. Are you guys.. r-ready?"

Everyone looked to each other before they nodded and looked down to Emizel.

"We're all ears, Mr. Emizel." Artina said. After heard this, Emizel closed his eyes and took a breath before he said something that makes everyone shocked for their entire life...

_**"T-The guy.. who.. d-did this.. t-terrible thing.. w-was..."**_

_**...**_

_**"T-The.. ex-Tyrant.. V-Val..va..to..rez.."** _

* * *

><p><em>And that's Chapter 5, everyone... O_O<em>

_...I think this Chapter was lame. Why not? I **ALMOST** repeating the same words due to the lack of my English. _**I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS BAD, EVERYONE! TT_TT**

..Well, even though I think this Chapter was bad, _I hope you guys like it!_ And, as always, Chapter 6 is in-progress. **So stay tuned for Chapter 6~! _^^-_**


	6. Chapter 6 : When They Shocked About it

**_Hello, everyone~! I'm back~!_**

**_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting sooooooo long._ Before I continue to the story, I say a _BIG_ thank you to _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, and OverlordHiroko for reviewing my story. It really makes my day~ ^^-_**

**_...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!_**

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 6 : When They shocked About it...  
><strong>

When heard what Emizel just said, everyone became as silent as death and had a shocked look on their face, with their eyes widened.

"Y-Y-You're... You're kidding me." Fenrich said with a low tone "Y-You're-"

"I.. I told you guys.. b-before.." Emizel said "Y-You won't.. like it.. or.. b-believe it."

"I-It's because we didn't expect the answer was Mr. Vampire, Mr. Emizel!" Artina admitted "W-We didn't expect t-that.. M-Mr. Vampire was.. t-the one who did.. a-all of this terrible thing to Hades!"

"Y-Yeah! I-I mean, Valzy was too nice to do all of these!" Fuka admitted "It's sounds.. w-weird! And.. i-impossible!"

"D-Desco can't believe her ears! S-She thinks it's impossible that Big Bro was the one who did this all of these!" Desco said as she brought her hands to her chest "S-Sir Emizel, p-please tell Desco this isn't true!"

Emizel really hate to answer it. But he can't do nothing but shook his head. "I-I'm sorry.. D-Desco, e-everyone. B-But... i-it's true."

"N-No..." Artina whimpered in disbelief as she brought her hand to her mouth as tears rolled down trough her eyes while Fuka brought a sobbing Desco into her arms and Fenrich furiously hit the floor hard with his fist.

"D-Dammit! M-My Lord.. W-Why?" Fenrich said as he gritted his teeth "Why did you do this, My Lord? ..._Why_? **_WHY?_!**" The Werewolf continued with sadness in his voice.

"F-Fenfen..."

...

Not just Fenrich, Fuka, Desco, and Artina. Everyone who's still alive there hear it too, making them had a disbelief look on their faces as all of them became as silent as a graveyard..

**~~~~0~~~~**

_..._A moment later, everyone who got injured had their wounds taken care of by their friends or Healers. Everyone from Hades who make it alive, with sadness, need to say goodbye to their friends who died as they burying them at Hades's Graveyard, with hope that they'll become a Prinny later on so they can meet each other again..

..While that happened, Laharl, who already got his wounds taken care of, sat on the floor with his #1 Servant, Etna, and the Archangel, Flonne, in a form of circle, talking about something.

..Adell and Rozalin also do the same thing as the first Disgaea trio do; sat on the floor and talking about something. Though they're talking about something serious, it is visible that they're holding hands and had their face a bit reddened.

..Mao finally regain his consciousness, though he need his rival's help to get himself into a seated position due to the wounds he had. After that, he, Raspberyl and her lackeys, Kyoko and Asuka, sat in a form of circle on the floor, talking about something too.

..On the other hand...

"It's.. It's impossible.. M-My Lord.. W-Why? **WHY DID YOU DO THIS_?_!**"

..Now, Fuka and Artina tried to calm the Werewolf down whilst Zena and Desco take care of Emizel, who's still too weak to move. Yeah, it's 30 minutes already since the Shinigami told them that the ex-Tyrant Valvatorez was the one who did all of this 'mess'. While the others can accept it, Fenrich can't accept it and keep talking about it under his breath.

"P-Please calm down, Mr. Werewolf!" Artina said worriedly "W-We knew how you feel right now, Mr. Werewolf. We do! But now, please calm down!"

"We all knew that Valzy was way too perfect to do all of these!" Fuka said aloud "So calm down and let's talk about this together!"

"Why do I need to talk about this together?" Fenrich groaned as he looked to them over his shoulder "Especially talk about Lord Val together with you b*tches!"

"Because it's better than saw you babbling all day about him!" Fuka growled as she put her hands to her hips.

When heard this, Fenrich gritted his teeth and with an angry look on his face, he got up to his feet and grabbed Fuka by her shirt, which makes both Fuka and Artina surprised.

"M-Mr. Werewolf!"

"Listen to me, Lass! I think I better moaning about My Lord all day, or maybe forever, ALONE, without anyone interrupting me!" Fenrich shouted out loud with anger in his voice "SO JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, YOU WEIRDOS!" Fenrich continued as he threw Fuka violently to the floor, making the Prinny Girl grimaced in pain as she rubbed her sore back while Fenrich just hmph-ed and walk away from the scene.

"F-Fenfen! What the hell!"

"Mr. Werewolf! That was rude!"

Even the Werewolf heard this, Fenrich ignores them and keep walking away from the scene...

**~~~~0~~~~**

**...**

Still walking, Fenrich recall the times that he's been through with Valvatorez. Starting from the time he met a still-Tyrant Valvatorez for the first time, the time he vows to the moon that he'll always stay by Valvatorez's side no matter what happens, the time he and the others put an end to Fear the Great and what they do after that, and...

..About today, the time when Emizel revealed that his Lord did all of those terrible thing to Hades.

It was REALLY make the Werewolf's heart hurt and like shattered into many pieces. The Werewolf winced when he remember the words that out from the Shinigami's mouth back then...

**_"T-The guy.. who.. d-did this.. t-terrible thing.. w-was..."_**

**_..._**

_**"T-The.. ex-Tyrant.. V-Val..va..to..rez.."** _

After Fenrich remembered those haunting words, he stops walking, near a wall, before he lowered his head and thought about something..

_My Lord.. A-Are you really the one.. w-who did these? To Hades? The place that you always proud of?_

**_..THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!_**

_I've met My Lord before all of them.._

**_..ALL OF THEM!_**

_I knew him better than anyone else! Better than that Prinny Girl, better than that Thief Angel, or even that Little Monster or that Whelp!_

_..I knew him more than them! **MORE THAN ANYONE!**_

Fenrich furiously hit the wall beside him VERY hard, which makes his fist slightly injured. He then lowered his head and gritted his teeth as tears rolled down trough his eyes.

"M-My Lord.. I-If you're really the one who did these..." Fenrich murmured "I-I didn't know what to do when I meet you. P-Plus.."

Fenrich brought his injured fist to his chest before he let out a sob.

"W-Why.. Why it need to be as same as 'that'?" Fenrich murmured as he sobbed "T-That scene.. I-It's as same as-"

"F-Fenfen? A-Are you crying?"

Surprised to discover there's someone knew he was crying, Fenrich quickly wiped his tears before he looked to his behind over his shoulder with a groan.

"Lass, what did you- Oh, great. What the hell.."

Instead of only saw the Prinny Girl stand there, the Werewolf could see the others stand there with her; Artina, Zena, Desco, and Emizel, though the Shinigami need Zena's help to stand.

Seeing this, Fenrich facepalmed and turned away from all of them as his face now as red as his jacket due to his embarrassment.

"W-What the hell.. y-you weirdos.. d-doing here?" Fenrich asked with his usual tone of voice, trying to hide the truth that he's feel embarrassed now.

"W-Well, you see.." Artina started "W-We're-"

"Fenfen.." Fuka said suddenly "..Admit it already. You're a Tsundere."

When heard this, Fenrich flinched before he angrily turned around and looked to Fuka with an annoyed look.

"Lass, how many times do I have to told you that I'm not a Tsundere!" Fenrich snapped angrily "Should I told you every time we met!"

"Meh. Maybe?" Fuka said mockingly as she placed her hands to her hips, making the Werewolf's temper reach its limit.

"W-What the- Why _you _little..!"

**"STOOOOOP!"** Artina shouted out loud as she stood between Fuka and Fenrich before she held out her hands in front of the Werewolf and the Prinny Girl "No fight, please! There's a thing that we should think first before this nonsense!"

Fenrich took a quick glance to the Thief Angel before he looked to Fuka again and turned away from all of them as he hmph-ed.

"Fine! I'll talk about.. M-My Lord.. with you guys only for this time!" Fenrich said aloud, though everyone can hear it clearly that Fenrich seems hurt to said 'My Lord', especially after the time Emizel said..

"O-Okay.." Artina said awkwardly "S-So... W-Where should we find.. W-Well, you know, M-Mr. Vampire?"

"E-Even I'm there when and where that ghastly scene takes place, I-I don't have any clue for that, Master Artina." Zena said as she lowered her head "I-I'm so sorry, Master Artina.."

"Hmm.. Thinking about that too.." Fuka said as she placed her left hand under her chin "We got a clue that Valzy did those. But we're **NOT** on where he is!"

"S-Sir Emizel! Desco is wondering if Sir Emizel have an idea where Big Bro is?" Desco asked as she looked to Emizel. Emizel sighed and shrug his shoulders when hear this.

"S-Sorry. N-No clue.." Emizel said weakly due to his condition right now. After hear this, Everyone let out a "Hmmm..." as they became silent, thinking about where could Valvatorez be. That until...

"Actually.." Fenrich said suddenly, broke the silence between them as everyone there curiously looked to the Werewolf "..I think I have a clue where Lord Val is."

Everyone surprised when heard this. "Y-You do, Fenfen?" Fuka asked "Why don't you tell us!"

"That's because.." Fenrich said as he turned around to them "It's sounds stupid and weird. But.. Oh, well."

Fenrich took a breath before he let it out and said; "I got it.. from my dream."

**...**

_..Silence..._

"W-Wait a minute. **YOUR** dream?" Fuka asked "..Wow. Even someone can dreaming in my dream."

"What the hell? You still thinking that this is a part of your dream, Lass?" Fenrich asked as he raised his eyebrow "How many times do I have to tell you that this is **NOT** a dream?"

"What'dya mean by that, Fenfen?" Fuka said "This is a dream. **A DREAM!** And I'm not gonna believe that this is NOT my drea-"

"W-Wait a minute. Mr. Werewolf..," Artina said suddenly "Is what you mean by your dream is.. what happened to you this morning? Before all of this 'mess' happened to Hades?"

When heard this, Fenrich flinched before he looked to Artina with a groan. "Thief Angel.." Fenrich said with anger in his voice "..You still remembering about what happened in my room?"

Now it's Artina turn to flinched. She stuttered for a moment before she can answer the Werewolf's question.

"Uh... Y-Yeah. I... I did." Artina replied with a low tone, though it can be heard by everyone there "B-But I'm not telling anyone about-"

"Oh, great. Why the hell..." Fenrich said suddenly as he facepalmed and turned away from all of them "..Hmph. At least you haven't tell anyone about 'that'."

"O-Of course I-"

"What? Fenfen got a secret?" Fuka asked excitedly as she clapped her hands together with starry anime-like eyes "Oh my! I wanna hear it, I wanna hear it!"

"Desco want to hear it too!" Desco said excitedly as she balancing herself on her purple tail while Emizel and Zena just remained silent, not too interested with the Werewolf's secret like the two sisters does.

"I-It's nothing, Miss Fuka, Miss Desco!" Artina said as she waved her hands in front of them "I-It's-"

"No way! It must be something!" Fuka said aloud "It can't be nothing if Fenfen until acted like that!"

"Yeah! Desco agree with Big Sis!"

"I-It's nothing! R-Really!"

"It's something, Artina! It's something!"

"N-No it's not!"

"Yes it is!"

**"NO IT'S NOT!"**

**"YES IT-"**

_**"COULD YOU B*TCHES JUST SHUT UP!"**_ Fenrich shouted out loud, making the three girls shut their mouth before they looked to him. Seeing this, the Werewolf let out a sigh.

"Thief Angel mean it when she said it's nothing! So could you two just shut up!" Fenrich growled before he pointed to the two sisters, who just squealed when heard that.

"Hmph. I'll take that as _yes_." Fenrich groaned "Well, back to the first topic, I got a clue about Lord Val from my dream, **NOT** a nice dream I mean."

"So you mean.. It's a.. nightmare?" Emizel asked.

"...Yeah." Fenrich said as he gritted his teeth and clenched his hands "It's weird for me to say this, but.. that dream was really.. _scary_."

"Wow.. First time I hear a super-extra-serious guy said scaaaary~" Fuka said sarcastically, replied by a glare from the Werewolf.

"Uh.. How's your nightmare like until you call it scary, Mr. Werewolf?" Artina asked. Fenrich let out a sigh before he looked up to everyone there.

"Well," Fenrich started as he rubbed the back of his head "This will be a long story I guess..."

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Chapter 6, everyone~ ^^-<strong>

**Mmm... If you're wondering what Fenrich mean by 'that' when he talking to Artina, check Chapter 2, please! xD**

**..Oh, yeah. Once again, I said SORRY to you guys to make you waiting for sooooooooo long. Btw, I gonna explain a thing or two that appeared in this story :**

**-Fuka still thinks that everything is a dream.. (Weird, huh?)**

**-Hades's Garden (mentioned in Chapter 5) is a place in Hades where they planted flowers or any plants there, on the the grassy ground. Uniquely, this place is the only place in Hades where blue sky could be seen. This is Artina's favorite place in Hades.**

**-Hades's Graveyard (mentioned in this Chapter) is a place in Hades where they burying those who dead in Hades. Most of them became a Prinny while some who's lucky enough will be born again as a demon or an angel.**

**_-And last but not least, the MOST IMPORTANT THING you guys need to know was :_**

**_..THIS STORY WILL BE HIATUS FOR A MOMENT BECAUSE I'LL HAVE MY FINAL EXAM OF MY SCHOOL. YEAH, I'M A NINTH-GRADE STUDENT, AND WILL BECOME 15 WHEN EARTH DAY COMES. BUT THANKFULLY, I'M NOT DEAD YET, UNLIKE A CERTAIN BROWN-HAIRED GIRL I KNOW..._**

_Fuka : HEY! I'm not dead yet!_

**...S-Sorry, Fuka. I don't mean to said that.. ^^''**

**..Oh, well. I hope you guys like this Chapter! I'll try to working on this story on my leisure time, but not posting it since I'll be busy with my study-thing for my Final Exam of my school.. :3**

**Well, see you guys soon in Chapter 7~! ^^-**


	7. Chapter 7 : When a Scary Dream was Told

**_Hello, everyone~! I'm back~! FINALLY! :D  
><em>**

_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting._ Before I continue to the story, I say a **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**, and** OverlordHiroko ** for reviewing my story. It really encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

_...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

**_WARNING!_ **_VIOLENCE **AND** BLOOD **UP** AHEAD...**  
><strong>_

_...  
><em>

_**AND I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS CONFUSING YOU GUYS.**  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 7 : When a Scary(?) Dream was Told...  
><strong>

**_-Flashback, Fenrich's Dream-_ **

A sound of breeze could be heard trough his ears. Somehow, it makes his heart felt calm..

..But it also make one question popped in his head.

_"W-Where.. Where am I?"_He thought in confusion.

All that he could see was black, nothing. He could feel that he's standing and had both of his eyes closed.

He, once again, could hear and feel the breeze blew to him.

_"This sound of breeze... It seems.. familiar."_ He thought again _"..Is this..."_

"Fenrich?"

He, or Fenrich, surprised when heard a very familiar voice called his name. Want to know it's true or not, Fenrich slowly opened his eyes and saw a familiar person stand there, right in front of him, with a worried look placed on the person's face.

"Are you okay? You became quiet since we got here." The person asked worriedly "Are you sick or something?"

When heard this, Fenrich shook his head and put a small smile on his face before he bowed to the person.

"No. I'm not sick. I'm perfectly fine, Lord Valvatorez." Fenrich said to the person that none other than the ex-Tyrant Valvatorez, who smiled when he heard Fenrich's answer.

"Well then," Valvatorez said "Let's we sat and enjoy the scenery here like we've planned before, shall we?"

Fenrich confused and had no idea when he hear this. Planned? When?

When Fenrich saw his Lord sat on the grassy ground there, he followed what his Lord did instead of asking what's in his head right now. When Fenrich already got seated next to Valvatorez on the grassy ground full with flowers and plants everywhere, he looked up to the sky.

"Flowers, plants, grassy ground, and... _blue sky_? Heh. So I was right after all.." Fenrich thought and closed his eyes as the breeze blew to him again "My Lord and I now at Hades's Garden. I'm sure of it."

Both Fenrich and Valvatorez just remained silent, enjoying the breeze that blew gently to them as they had their eyes closed. That until Valvatorez broke the silence by called his royal servant's name; "Fenrich.."

Fenrich quickly opened his eyes and turned his head to his Lord, who slowly opened his eyes before he looked up to the blue sky there.

"Y-You called me, My Lord?" Fenrich asked "W-What's it? Do you need something?"

"Indeed." Valvatorez said without taking his eyes away from the sky "Fenrich, I want you to answer a simple question I'll gave you. Could you?"

Fenrich became confused and curious when hear this. Answer a simple question from his Lord? What for?

..Nah, it wouldn't be that bad. It's his Lord anyway.

"All is for you, My Lord. I'll answer it. What's it?" Fenrich said politely as his mind wondering what question he will get. The Werewolf then saw his Lord put a small smile on his face.

"Oh, well. Here's the question.." The ex-Tyrant said before he turned his head to his royal servant.

"I was wondering about something lately.." Valvatorez started "You see, I know that you'll protect and do anything for me, and I do mean it when I said anything. But.."

The sardine-addicted Vampire tilted his head to his side before he continued; "Say, Fenrich... I was wondering what will you do if I.. I..."

"If you what, My Lord?" Fenrich asked curiously. Valvatorez keep saying "I.. I..." continuously before he slowly lowered his head. A moment later, the ex-Tyrant finally say something else besides "I" ;

"I... I was wondering.. w-what will you do.. if I doing... an unexpected thing? L-Like, killed everybody in Hades or something?"

_**THUMP! ***_

..Fenrich became as silent as a graveyard after he heard what Valvatorez just said. With both of his eyes widened, the Werewolf in shock looked down to his Lord, who keep his head lowered..

..Still looked down to Valvatorez in shock, deep down in Fenrich's head, he now had an illusion about his Lord killed everyone in Hades, and he really mean it when he thought everyone.

..Then there's a question popped in Fenrich's head; _Why did his Lord asked such a crazy **and** impossible thing like that?_

"M-M-My Lord.." Fenrich said stutteredly "W-W-Why did you asked such a-"

"Answer it, Fenrich." Valvatorez said with seriousness in his voice "You've promised me that you'll answer my question, don't you?"

"B-But I didn't expect you to-"

"No _buts_. Answer it."

Fenrich flinched and bit his lip when he heard his Lord said that. He remained silent until a moment later, he finally sighed and answer it.

"I-I... I will.. I will make you awake, My Lord." Fenrich stuttered "B-Because I know.. t-that it wasn't you.. M-My Lord.." The Werewolf continued as he closed his eyes and lowered his head.

"R-Really? Y-You mean it?" The sardine-addicted Vampire asked, replied by a nod from Fenrich as he said; "Y-Yes, My Lord. I-I'm serious."

After heard this, Valvatorez put a small smile on his face before he got up to his feet as Fenrich looked up to him confusedly.

"M-My Lor-"

As the breeze blew to them again, suddenly, the scene was changed, which makes Fenrich surprised. The scene was changed to..

..Hades' Main Hall? But... _how_?

With confusion, the Werewolf got up to his feet and looking back and forth while the ex-Tyrant remained silent.

"M-My Lord, how did we-"

**"**F-Fenrich.. I- _**G-GAH!**_**"**

Shocked, Fenrich turned around, looked to his Lord, who's facing back and held his head with both of his hands.

"M-My Lord! Are you o-"

_"_F-Fen..rich... _**G-Go..a-away..**"_

As Fenrich confused why his Lord told him to go away, Valvatorez held out his left hand as suddenly, a black aura was summoned from it before it disappeared and revealing a sword. After that, the ex-Tyrant looked to Fenrich over his shoulder with a wide, suspicious smile, which makes the Werewolf surprised.

"M-My Lor-"

"_My _Lord? Hmph. I'm _not _your Lord anymore, fool. Call me a bloody-killer _or _something cooler."

**_THUMP! *_ **

Fenrich was shocked when his Lord said like that to him. Looking to the ex-Tyrant in shock, he thought about something;

_T-That's.. M-My Lord's voice. B-But.. it sounds like.. his plus someone?_

"W-Who-"

Before Fenrich could finish, suddenly, Valvatorez's feet was off from the ground as multiple black auras appeared from his back before it disappeared and revealing multiple swords that arranged into a wing-like shape floated behind him.

"You want to see what is 'beauty' like, _Mr. Fluffy-Tail?_" The ex-Tyrant asked to his royal servant with his no-more-familiar voice "Hehehe. You just get a free ticket to watch it~"

After said that, Valvatorez charged himself to everyone there, one by one, and kills them easily with his swords as screams of pain could be heard and blood now dirtying everything there. Seeing this, Fenrich shocked as his eyes grew wide. The Werewolf was too shocked to say a word or two, so he stuttered instead as he saw the place that used to be clean now dirtied by blood and bloody bodies..

Can't take it anymore, Fenrich shouted out loud, telling his Lord to stop. **"M-MY LORD!"** Fenrich shouted aloud **"S-S-STOP IT! PLEASE STOP IT, MY LORD!"**

Valvatorez immediately stops what he do when he heard Fenrich. Still levitate off the ground and had his clothes dirtied by blood due to what he did a moment ago, he turned around to the Werewolf there with a sarcastic look as Fenrich put a shocked look on his face when he saw his bloody-clothes.

"_Stop_?" Valvatorez asked sarcastically with his no-more-familiar voice again "Oh, please. I gave you a free ticket to see what is 'beauty' like and you told me to stop my 'performance'? Gee, you're _not _so cool."

Fenrich gritted his teeth and clenched his hands in anger when he heard this. **"**B-Beauty? Performance? **H-HOW DARE YOU CALL THIS AS A BEAUTY OR PERFORMANCE!"** Fenrich shouted aloud **"**And who are you?** What did _you _do to Lord Valvatorez!"**

The ex-Tyrant just sighed when he heard this as he brought his right hand to his hip. "Gee, Mr. Fluffy-Tail. I like you better when you had that shocked look on your face. You're quieter when you're shocked, ya know?" Valvatorez said sarcastically with his no-more-familiar voice "As for your question.. Well..."

Suddenly, Valvatorez vanished from where he levitate off, which makes Fenrich surprised as he looking back and forth confusedly.

Still looking back and forth, suddenly, a sword stabbed Fenrich through his back to his stomach, making him shocked and coughing up blood because of the pain he had suddenly.

**"A-AGH!"** Fenrich yelled in pain before he slowly brought his trembling hands to his stomach. He then slowly look to his back over his shoulder, wanted to know who stabs him. When he did, he shocked when he saw who's the one who stabbed him; it was his Lord, Valvatorez.

"So I was right after all.." Valvatorez said sarcastically with his, of course, no-more-familiar voice "Told you that you're quieter when you had that shocked look."

The ex-Tyrant then pulled out the sword from Fenrich's stomach, which makes Fenrich grimaced in pain before he slowly fell to the floor on his knees and slid down into a laying position.

"Hmph. _How _pathetic." Valvatorez said sarcastically "I thought you're stronger than everyone I've killed here."

When heard this, Fenrich move his head off the ground a few inches, looked up to his Lord.

"W-Why.." Fenrich said weakly "Why did you do this? W-Who.. Who are you rea-"

Before Fenrich could finish, the ex-Tyrant's vanished and appeared in front of the Werewolf before he set both of his feet to the ground. With a smirk, he brought his left leg onto Fenrich's head, which makes the Werewolf's head slump back to the ground.

**"**That's it.**"** Valvatorez said "I'm tired hearing you asking me the same question. So I'll shut you up by make you... _'asleep'_. But before that..."

The sardine-addicted Vampire smirked before he closed his eyes. "..I'll gave you your last chance to talk to your _so-called_ Lord~" He said sarcastically.

Fenrich confused when he heard this. Before Fenrich could asked, suddenly, Valvatorez flinched, held his head with his right hand, and let out a pain-like yell as the sword he held in his left hand were fell to the ground, so do the one that floated behind his back. When all the swords reached the ground, it disappeared into dust, which makes Fenrich shocked and confused.

"M-My Lo-"

"F-Fen...rich?"

_**THUMP! *** _

_T-This voice... C-Could it be.._

"M-My Lord? I-Is that.. you?"

Fenrich felt his Lord's left leg off from his head. Move his head off the ground a few inches, he looked up to his Lord, who slowly opened his eyes.

"F-Fenrich.. W-What just.. h-happened?" Valvatorez asked with his familiar voice as he looked to his surroundings and himself. When he did, he gasped and had his eyes widened "A-Am I... t-the one.. w-who did this?"

Fenrich bit his lip and keep silent for a moment before he finally answer it; "H-Hate to say this, Lord Val. B-But.. Y-Yes. Y-You're the one.. who did this."

"Am I... also the one who.. did that to you?" Valvatorez asked as he pointed to Fenrich's back, replied by a nod from Fenrich.

"O-Oh my.." Valvatorez said in disbelief "I-It's happening again. I... I.."

Valvatorez didn't finished his word. He instead held his head with his hands in horror. "I-If this continue, I-I'll be.."

Valvatorez closed his eyes as he move his hands from his head to his chest before he clenched it as he called his royal servant's name; "F-Fenrich.."

While grimaced in pain due to the wound he had, Fenrich slowly got up to his feet before he looked to his Lord.

"Y-Yes, My Lord?" Fenrich said with a low tone due to the pain he had now. When Valvatorez looked up to his royal servant and was about to say something, suddenly, Valvatorez was surrounded by a black aura, which makes both him and Fenrich shocked.

_**"L-LORD VAL!" **_Fenrich shouted frantically as he tried to reach his Lord as suddenly, he felt his feet can't be moved. Struggled to move his feet, the Werewolf looked up his Lord, who hissed in pain because of the black aura that seems to hurt him.

"G-Guess I have no more time. I-It started again.." Valvatorez said as he held out his right hand from his chest and reached one of Fenrich's hand with it "F-Fenrich.. C-Could you... do me a favor?"

Fenrich restlessly looked to his Lord, worrying about his Lord's condition, before he nodded to him. "All is for My Lord. Say it out, Lord Valvatorez."

There was a moment of silent between them before the ex-Tyrant broke it by spoke to the Werewolf in a strangled, pain-filled voice, as if every word he spoke caused him feel more pain because of the black aura.. ;

"Fenrich.. I-I want you to go to this Netherworld.. c-called 'Ischyrós'. B-But.. b-before you go there, f-find 3 names that 'she' ever 'used'. F-Find that.. at this place named 'Thánatos' that located in the Human World. T-The names.. t-that 'she' ever 'used'.. was marked by a circle-like mark on its-"

"Used? _She_? Who's this 'she' guy, My Lord?" Fenrich asked suddenly.

"S-She is-"

Before Valvatorez could finish, suddenly, Valvatorez's eyes grew wide before let go his grip from Fenrich's hand and brought both of his hands to his head before yelled in pain as the black aura slowly engulfed him. Seeing this, Fenrich startled. With all of his strength, he finally managed to move his feet and try to reach his Lord. However, before he can reach his Lord...

_**ZRASH!** _

_..._

Once again, a sword stabbed the Werewolf, now through his stomach to his back.

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's Chapter 7, everyone~ <strong>_

**Once again, I apologize to you all for make you all waiting for soooooooooooooo long. So could you guys forgive me~?_ *make a cute(?) starry anime-like eyes* _**

**...Oh, that reminds me of something. **

**Well, I just want to ask you guys 'bout something lately.. **

_**Say... Do I choose the right genre for this story? Is it okay for me to keep this story rated as "T"? And, does this Chapter good OR bad? Please answer it! I really need it! X_X **_

_**..Well, that's all for now. Thank you for waiting and read this Chapter. I hope you guys like it! Chapter 8 was in-progress. So stay tuned for Chapter 8~! ^^- **_

**NOTE : **

**- *The sound of Fenrich's heart beat. **

**- In Greek, Ischyrós means Strong while Thánatos means Death.**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Hello, everyone~! I'm back~!_**

_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting!_ As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko, **and** Mailumia** for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

_Oh! One more thing I need to told ya all! _Before I continue, I wanted to tell you that there's no enough space for Chapter Title. So... see the name of this Chapter here.. ^^''_  
><em>

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 8 : When a Dream Having a Connection with Reality...  
><strong>

**_-(Still) Flashback, Fenrich's Dream-_ **

_"The time is up, Mr. Fluffy-Tail."_

Fenrich grimaced in pain as blood dripping down from his stomach, making a pool of blood underneath him. Too weak to do a single move, he just stand there as his vision became a bit blurry.

Seeing this, the now-different Valvatorez smirked before he violently pulled the sword from his royal servant's stomach, making the Werewolf let out a weak groan before he fell to the floor on his back, on his own pool of blood.

"I thought the story that told Werewolves _were_ stronger than Vampires was true." Valvatorez smirked "I guess they need to see the truth that Vampires _are _better than Werewolves."

The ex-Tyrant then brought his sword up before he, once again, stabs Fenrich's stomach, making the Werewolf yelled in pain.

"Ah.. I newly remember." Valvatorez uttered "Werewolves _were_ stronger than Vampires _when _the full moon comes. Sadly, we're inside, Mr. Fluffy-Tail. **_So...!_** You're just like a kid who lost its parents and wanted to dead because of it~!" He continued sarcastically with an evil grin.

While trying to hold back the pain, Fenrich slowly looked up to his Lord. "W-Why..?" Fenrich stuttered "W-Who are you really?"

The Werewolf saw the ex-Tyrant groaned and rolled his eyes. His feet then off the ground before he snaps his finger before suddenly, multiple black auras appeared from his back before it disappears and revealing multiple swords that arranged into a wing-like shape floated behind him.

**"**_Seriously?_ You don't get it, do you? **I'm bored heard those 'Why' _or_ 'Who' words from your stupid _and_ pathetic mouth!" **Valvatorez snapped **"Your _not-too-special_ power makes me too lazy to answer those stupid question of yours! I think I better make you _'asleep' _fast or else, you'll spit out those annoying words again!** _**So...!**_**"**

Valvatorez then snaps his finger again as the swords that floated behind him aimed itself to the Werewolf, making the Werewolf startled as his eyes grew wide while the sardine-addicted Vampire just put an evil, triumphantly-like smile on his face.

**"To make you _'asleep'_ fast, I'll give you this _super-'comfortable' 'therapy'!_"**

After said that, Valvatorez brought his his right hand up before he brought it down again as all the swords that floated behind him now make its way to the Werewolf, which makes the Werewolf more shocked than before.

"N-No.." Fenrich groaned weakly "..N-No. Please stop, My-"

_KRIIIIIIIIINGG! _

**_-End Flashback-_ **

** ~~~~0~~~~**

"H-Huh? W-What's this _'KRING' _voice supposed to be mean?" Fuka asked as she tilted her head to her side.

"That's the time the Thief Angel woke me up with her stupid alarm clock." Fenrich glared to Artina, who just let out a not-sure chuckle.

"So you mean.." Artina stop chuckling "There's a possibility that Mr. Vampire was in this Netherworld called 'Ischyrós', correct?"

"...Yeah." Fenrich replied as he lowered his head.

"But before we go there, we need to go to this place called 'Thánatos' that located in Human World to find these 3 names, right?" Fuka clarified, replied by a nod from Fenrich.

_..Silence..._

_**"Ah!** **I remember!"**_ Fuka said suddenly, broking the silence between them as everyone curiously looked to the Prinny Girl.

"What's it, Big Sis?" Desco asked. Fuka smiled before she clapped her hands together.

"I remember what and where this 'Thánatos' place is!" Fuka exclaimed. Upon heard this, everyone surprised.

"Y-You do, Miss Fuka?" Artina asked in disbelief, replied by a nod from Fuka.

"Yes, I do! Believe in me!" Fuka said aloud, placing her hands to her hips.

"Then its settled!" Emizel said aloud as he now stands on the floor without Zena's help anymore "By the guide from Fuka, we'll go to the Human World for find these 3 names that this 'she' guy ever 'used'! ...Though I don't know what it means."

"If Sir Emizel- S-She mean, If Big Sis goes, t-then Desco also coming too!" Desco stuttered. Fuka noticed that it _is_ obvious that Desco said the opposite, but she just ignored it.

"Of course I'll tag along, Desco! After all, what are an older sister for?" Fuka said with a smile as Desco now looking to her older sister with starry anime-like eyes.

"I'll go, too! There's a no way I won't tag along!" Artina said as she brought her fist up to the air.

"Then I'll go too, Master Artina." Zena said before she bowed to her creator "Maybe I can be a useful help."

Everyone nodded as they looked to Fenrich.

"How about you, Mr. Werewolf?" Artina asked to Fenrich. There's a moment of silence between them before Fenrich looked up to them.

"You think I'll ran away? **No way!** My Lord is in danger. **So there's a no way I'll turned around and run like a wind!** **_Or maybe run like a weakling!_**" Fenrich cried aloud as everyone there smiled and nodded.

"Alright then!" Fuka pulled her baseball bat before she brought it up to the air "Let's gather up the brave ones and go to this 'Thánatos' place in Human World! With my guide, I shall brought you all to the right destination!"

**"YEAH!"**

After the decision was made, all of them then make their way back to Hades' Main Hall, wanting to prepare themselves for an adventure that awaits them in the Human World...

**~~~~0~~~~**

Meanwhile, somewhere _far_ _**FAR**_ away from Hades...

_"Milady, here's the drink you've ordered." _

Upon heard this, a girl teenager that sat on her throne squealed in delight. She quickly stood from her throne and ran to one of her servant, who brought her a glass of red liquid.

_**"How fast!"**_ She exclaimed before she took the glass away from her servant and smelled the liquid in delight **_"..The usual one, isn't?" _**

_"Yes, Milady."_ Her servant answered _"Human blood it is."_

The girl teenager then took a ship of her drink and grinned, showing her fangs.

**_"Human teenager's blood.. Mmm~ Perfect choice." _**

_"Why thank you, Milady."_

The girl teenager then stop shipping her drink and look to a nearby clock. When she did, she let out an _**"Oh!" **_before she walk back to her throne and threw herself onto it.

_"What's it, Milady?" _

**_"It's 12.00 pm! ...According to the clock in the Human World." _**She took her eyes away from the clock before she grinned.

**_"..You know what to do, don't you?" _**She continued, tapping her fingers onto her glass of red liquid, or blood; Human blood.

_"Why of course, Milady. Please excuse me." _

After said that, the servant bowed to her before he walked out of the room. When the servant was out from her sight, the girl teenager let out a chuckle.

**_"Hehehe. I can't believe it." _**She said before she took another ship of her drink, stopped, and grinned.

**_"...Everything was just like what I've planned~" _**

* * *

><p><strong><em>And that's Chapter 8, everyone~<em>! :D**

**I'm so, so, and SO sorry for the short Chapter. Anyhoo... as always, Chapter 9 is still in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters~! ^^- **

**NOTE : **  
><strong><em>Just a bit info, everyone!<em> _There's some old Chapters that I've edited. I suggest you guys to check it out! ...Well, if you guys want to.. ^_^'' _**

**..Oh. And I miss Valvatorez.. SO MUCH... TT_TT**


	9. Chapter 9 : When They Depart

**_Hello, everyone~! I'm back~!_**

_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting!_ As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko, **and** Mailumia** for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

_Oh! One more thing_! I said my **BIGGEST** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic!** If it's not your permission Shadic, this Chapter will never be made! ***0***__  
><em>

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 9 : When They Depart...  
><strong>

Back to Hades, everyone was busy. There's some who preparing their weapons, preparing their Items, bla bla bla, and, of course, etc.

..Hmm? Why they're busy, you ask?

Well, mentioned in the last Chapter, they're planning to go to the Human World to search this 'Thánatos' place that Fuka knew... According to the Prinny Girl herself.

Everyone decided to replace the old-now-dead Gate Keeper with the new one; an Archer.

Why an Archer?

Because they think.. uh.. like, "An Archer was the usual ones to do it."

_..Odd, huh?_

A moment later, everyone at Hades finally get themselves ready. Fuka then told the new Gate Keeper to open a portal to somewhere. They don't know where they'll go due the Prinny Girl whispered to the Gate Keeper instead of said it out loud.

"Got it, Miss Fuka!" The Gate Keeper exclaimed happily with her high-pitched voice before she magically opens a portal to somewhere unknown for them, save for Fuka and the Gate Keeper, though.

"Hey, Fuka.." Emizel tilted his head to his side "Uhm.. W-Where are we going?"

"Uh.. W-Well, it's a secret!" Fuka said "But don't worry! It leads us to where are we going to!" She continued with a wink.

"Are you sure, Lass?" Fenrich growled, crossing his arms "'Cause I'm not sure if you brought us to the right place."

Hearing this, Fuka became angry and with a loud tone, she said; "Just because I'm annoying to you doesn't mean I'm lying, duh!"

"How can I believe you?"

"Look. Do you really wanted to save Valzy, Fenfen?"

"Well, I do!"

"Then believe her, Mr. Werewolf! It's better than let Mr. Vampire in danger!" Artina said aloud.

_...Dammit. I hate it when I'm wrong.. _

"_Fine,_ _**FINE! **_But remember, Lass! If I found out that you're lying..." Fenrich threatened "I'll make sure you'll regret it!"

"Yeah, yeah. Got it, Fenfen." Fuka said as she rolled her eyes "Alright, everyone! Let's we-"

"W-Wait a minute, Miss Fuka.." Artina said before she looked back and forth "Z-Zena isn't here yet!"

"What the hell? Where is she, Artina?" Fuka asked before she tapped her foot impatiently "We need to go fast!"

"Desco saw her! She saw Zena back to her room!" Desco said before she balancing herself on her purple tail and threw her arms up to the air. Hearing this, Artina nodded.

"Thank you, Miss Desco. I'll be right back, everyone!"

With that, Artina make her way to Zena's room whilst everyone waited for her...

**~~~~0~~~~**

A moment later, Artina finally reached Zena's room. Being a polite woman since she's still a human, the Thief Angel knocks the door first.

_Knock, Knock, Knock._

"Zena? Can I come in?" Artina asked politely. There's a voice of falling object and stuff inside the room, which makes Artina felt confused.

"Sure, Master Artina." Came Zena's voice. After heard this, Artina slowly opened the door. When she did, she's startled when she saw the room was a mess.

"I'm sorry for the messy room, Master Artina. But please make yourself comfortable here with any ways." Zena uttered while she still dug her hands into her storage, throwing random objects out, which makes Artina must avoid it sometimes.

"Z-Zena.." Artina said before she avoid a thrown object again "C-Could you stop for a moment? I need to talk with you."

When heard this, Zena quickly stopped what she do before she got up to her feet and turned to her Master.

"As you wish, Master Artina." Zena said before she bowed to Artina "What's it?"

Artina sweat-dropped before she looked to her Healer.

"Zena, We have to go." Artina commanded "The others are waiting for you."

Zena nodded when heard this. "Right, Master Artina." Zena replied "But.. Can you please wait for one second? I just need to find Divinity, my Bow."

Artina raised an eyebrow when she heard this. "You lost your weapon?" Artina asked, replied by a nod from Zena.

"Y-Yes, Master Artina." Zena stammered before she lowered her head, probably because she felt ashamed by the fact that she lost her weapon at this kind of situation.

Artina now confused what to do. What should she do? Should she wait for her Healer to find her Bow? Or... go to Human World without her since the others was in a hurry right now?

_"The others must be fine with this I bet.._" Artina thought "_But Mr. Werewolf.. He won't fine with this. Gee.. Why did he had this kind of attitude? It annoys me sometimes..._"

After a moment of thinking, Artina sighed as her decision was made. "Alright, Zena." Artina uttered "But.. How about this?"

Zena then looked up to her Master, wondering what would she said. "We will go on ahead, and you will catch up to us, okay?" Artina suggested "And don't worry. We will wait for you at the destination."

"Why, Master Artina?"

"W-Well, everyone now's in a hurry. S-So I don't think they'll wait for you since.. Well, you know.." Artina said with a small smile, trying to hide the truth about the reason why she suggest to go ahead.

"...Yes, Master Artina." Zena nodded "If that's the best way to make your friends not hate you."

Upon heard this, Artina couldn't decide whether to feel relieved that her Healer was okay with her decision, or whether to dread that her Healer was actually felt uncomfortable but hide it from her.

"Don't worry, Master Artina. I don't feel uncomfortable or something." Zena said with a smile "Please go ahead. I'll catch up with you once I found my weapon."

_...Is she.. r-read my mind? C-Creepy... _

_...N-No way. She's just a Healer. Not a.. _

_Ugh. N-Nevermind..._

"O-Okay then. I'll go ahead. I'm waiting for you at the destination, Zena!"

With that, Artina left Zena's room, allowing Zena to search her weapon peacefully in her room...

**~~~~0~~~~**

Back to Hades' Main Hall, everyone now waited for Artina to came back with her healer, Zena.

"Gee... What takes her so long?" Fuka uttered before she sat against a wall "Is that Zena healer lost something?"

"Maybe she is.." Emizel sighed "Or maybe she isn't."

"Desco suggest Big Sis to calm down. She think its better than saw Big Sis like that.." Desco said before she balancing herself on her purple tail. Like, sat on it.

"You know what? You're right, Desco." The Prinny Girl said with a smile.

A moment later, they can saw Artina ran back to them. The weird thing is, Zena couldn't be seen behind nor beside the Thief Angel.

"Thief Angel.." Fenrich growled "Where the _heck _is that Healer?"

_..I knew he would asked that..._

Artina cleared her throat before she answered the Werewolf's question.

"She's busy, Mr. Werewolf. So I suggest her to catch up with us later when she's done." Artina said clearly.

When heard this, Fenrich surprised. He confusedly looked to the Thief Angel before he raised an eyebrow.

"Though I confused, I admit this is the first time you did right, Thief Angel." Fenrich said with his usual tone of voice, hiding the fact that he's surprised by her answer "I guess someone can change if I gave them time, huh?"

_"Yeah. You just never gave them time, Mr. Werewolf.." _Artina thought before she rolled her eyes.

"Well, then.. Can we go now?" Fuka asked impatiently before she got up to her feet.

"Yes we can, Miss Fuka." Artina replied with a nod before she looked to everyone there and brought her fist up to the air.

"Alright, guys! Let's go and get Valvatorez back!" Artina cried aloud as everyone there nodded before they also brought their fist up to the air.

**_"YEAH!" _**

**_"OKAY!"_ **

With that, everyone there hopped into the portal, ready for an adventure that awaits them in the Human World..

"Have a safe trip, everyone~!" The new Gate Keeper exclaimed with her high-pitched voice as she waved her hand to them...

**~~~~0~~~~**

Somewhere in Human World, two teenage girls were chatting while walking out from a mall, shopping bags in their hands. The one had short black-bluish hair and wore a round glasses while the other one had short light brown hair. Both of them wore a uniform of their school.

"I can't believe I can buy the newest T-shirt they sold only for today!" The black-bluish girl exclaimed happily "I also get a chance to buy the newest miniskirt, fancy dress, stocking, and-"

"Aya Mailuma, my dear friend.. You don't spend all your money for that, do you?" The light brown haired girl asked to her black-bluish hair friend, who just chuckled before she turned her head to the light brown haired girl.

"Of course I'm not, my dear friend Tera Hirlie!" Aya said to her light brown haired friend "Just because I'm a shopaholic doesn't mean I spend all of my savings for all of these!"

Hearing this, Tera just sighed as she and Aya continuing their walk. They keep silent for a moment before Tera decided to speak up;

"...It's been 3 months since that incident.." Tera uttered before she stop walking "The incident that took 'her' life."

Upon heard this, Aya flinched. She then stop walking and turned her head to Tera.

"Y-Yeah.." Aya uttered "I can't believe that 'she' will dead in a.. _weird_ way."

"Can't help but agree with you." Tera said "Oh, well. What can we do? Even though we miss 'her', we can't brought those who already dead ba-"

Before Tera could finish, suddenly, a portal appeared right in front of Aya and Tera, making the two teenagers startled as they jumped back a step.

"W-What the heck is this weird-looking thing doing here!" Aya cried aloud while Tera just stand still with wide eyes.

"P-Portal? I-I thought portal _just _in a fiction or something like that!" Tera uttered in disbelief "H-How in Earth did this portal appeared!"

As the portal blew a not-too-hard wind to Aya and Tera, suddenly, a group of people was thrown out of the portal as they landed successfully on the ground right in front of the two teenage girls, making both Aya and Tera squealed.

"Ouwiee.. T-That hurts. I didn't expect this would happen..."

"D-Desco thinks the same, Big Sis.."

"Lass? Where are we now?"

"We're in Human World, Mr. Werewolf. And if you ask how do I know.. Well, it's because I know it is Human World!"

"Or called as Earth by the people from here. Hmm... I wonder if there will be a soul or two to rip here.."

Aya and Tera gasped in surprise when they saw this.

Well, not totally. They actually gasped..

..Because they noticed that one from the group of people was _no _other than their friend who had died 3 months ago, Fuka Kazamatsuri.

* * *

><p><strong>And that's Chapter 9, everyone~! :D <strong>

**..Oh. For those who thinks Aya and Tera are my OCs, let me tell you now : _THEY'RE NOT._ They're there as two random students girls at the artwork of Fuka wearing her uniform (without jacket and that cute Prinny hat) made by Takehito Harada. You know which picture that I talking about, aren't you? **

**Also, if you guys wondering why the name of this two teenage girls seems familiar.. **

**..It's because I use the names of those who had reviewed my story! ****I edit a bit (or maybe a lot?) of your user name, guys... : **

**Aya Mailuma (OverLord Ayame, Mailumia) **

**Tera Hirlie (Tera Tyrant Shadic, OverlordHiroko, Overlord Valkyrie) **

**..I did this as a "Thank You" appreciation to you guys. But... I'll changed it if you guys felt uncomfortable with this! **

**Well, that's all for now, everyone. As always, Chapter 10 is in-progress. So stay tuned for the tenth Chapter~! ^^-**


	10. Chapter 10 : When They Got New Outfits

**_Hello, everyone~! I'm back~!_**

_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting!_ As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia** and **godzilla90fan **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 10 : When They Got New Outfits...  
><strong>

Aya and Tera were now agape and had their eyes widened. They couldn't believe that their friend, who were confirmed dead 3 months ago, was there, standing right in front of them with... _unique _friends.

Back with Hades' Party, everyone now asking Fuka the same question; Where are they now?

"Lass, seriously. Where are we now?" Fenrich growled. Fuka huffed before she placed her hands to her hips.

"Could you guys just shut up for a moment?" Fuka groaned "I can't answer you guys if you keep asking me the same question and never gave me a time or two to answer!"

The answer was enough to make everyone became as silent as dead.

"Good!" Fuka exclaimed with a smile "Now let me tell you guys where we are! We're-"

"F-Fuka? I-Is that... really you?"

_Eh? This voice.. C-Could it be...! _

Fuka quickly turn around and saw two teenage girls there; one had short black-bluish hair, wore a glasses, and wore a uniform like Fuka's while the other one had short light brown hair and also wore a uniform like Fuka's.

When Fuka did turn around, the two teenagers gasped, a shocked look placed on their face as the shopping bags in their hands fell to the ground.

_I-It's true! I-It's them, Aya Mailuma and Tera Hirlie!_

"M-Mai? H-Hirl?" Fuka's eyes grew wide "Is that.. r-really you guys?"

Upon heard this, both two teenagers had their eyes teary before they cried aloud, ran, and hugged Fuka happily.

**"Fukaaaaa! I can't believe it! I-It's really you!" **The black-bluish haired girl, or Aya, cried aloud.

**"I-I guess.. I-I also say the same!" **The light brown haired girl, or Tera, cried aloud as she and Aya tightened their hugs on Fuka.

Not like her two friends, Fuka didn't know what to say. So she instead just hugged back Aya and Tera.

While that happened, all Hades' crew let out a tears of happiness for the heartwarming scene in front of them. Except for Fenrich (and some characters you know to be the '_serious_' one..) though, who instead let out a growl before he turned away from the heartwarming scene and facepalmed.

Artina, who noticed this, quickly wiped her tears away and looked to the Werewolf over her shoulder.

"Mr. Werewolf? What's wro-"

"You even knew the answer without asking it to me, Thief Angel." The Werewolf growled before he looked to her over his shoulder "..Am I right?" He continued with an annoyed tone.

Artina couldn't help but giggled when she saw Fenrich's way to talk. Look away from him, Artina put a grin on her face.

"Hmm... Maybe?" Artina said in a teasing way before she glanced back to the Werewolf, who just look away from her and hmph-ed.

**_"You're so weird, b*tch."_ **

When heard that, once again, Artina just giggled.

**~~~~0~~~~ **

Since **ALMOST **all- No. I mean- **ALL **of Hades' crew were dressed in a.. _weirdo_-like clothes for the people there, Aya and Tera brought them into their club house, helping them getting a normal clothes, though they had a 'slight' problem at making Fenrich come with them. After a moment of persuading, the Werewolf couldn't help but sighed in defeat and followed them.

Arriving at the club house, Fuka's two friends quickly let everyone into their quiet-big club house and started giving them perfect clothes so the people around them thinks they're normal. They who had pointy ears were given an human-ear-like thing so their ears were round, like humans.

According to her clothes right now, Fuka was still considered using a normal clothes for the people around. So she doesn't get any changes while the others got a changes due to their... _weird_-looking clothes.

Though he had pointy ears, Emizel not getting any changes due to him refuses to wear the human-ear-like thing since he thinks his hoodie are enough to hide his pointy ears. Even Aya and Tera gave up to make him wear those human-ear-like thing because the Shinigami insisted that it's okay! (^^;) . He instead only make the blue fire-like thing on his hoodie off (how did he do that?), making him like wearing a normal clothes, like, cosplaying?

Not only got to wear the human-ear-like thing, Desco also got a changes to her clothes to a knee-length dark violet maid-like dress with white trim, long black stockings, and brown shoes. To hide the fact she got horns and yellow eye-like thing on her hair, she got a brown-colored hat that looks like cat ears, with holes to shows her little red horns and her yellow eye-like thing, making it like it was a model from her hat.

Due to her too-revealing clothes, Artina got a changes of her clothes to a knee-length white unsleeved dress and pink short-sleeved unzipped-jacket with holes to shows her white wings (which making it like it was a model from the jacket) while her flower choker, the thing on her hand (what's it called, anyway?), and her pink shoes were not removed.

After a moment of persuading, Fenrich once again sighed in defeat and wear those human-ear-like thing with him. He got a black unsleeved shirt (that enough to hide the fact he had.. fluffy tail.. and making it like it was a model from his jeans.. _''), keeping his red jacket, his long black jeans, and his black boots (or shoes?) unremoved.

"Perfect, **PERFECT!**" Aya exclaimed happily as she clapped her hands together "Now you guys were considered as normal by the people here!"

"D-Desco thinks the clothes she wore now _kinda _weird.." Desco admitted before she looked down to herself.

"Now don't be silly! Even you wear those, you're still considered as normal by the people here! Besides you're like.. well, cosplaying!" Aya exclaimed "Besides, you look cute with that dress~!"

Hearing this, Desco couldn't help but agree. Why not? Although she said it's weird, her other side said that she looks cuter than before. Now, Desco wondering if-

..Waaaaait a minute. Why did she think like that?

Shook her had many times, Desco didn't noticed Emizel was looking her, a confused look placed on his face.

"Uh... Desco?"

For reason unknown, Desco squealed and fell to the carpeted-floor on her stomach, which surprising plus confusing Emizel. Slowly got up to her knees, she said; "D-Desco is okay.." before she finally got up to her feet and rubbed her dress down for dust.

When heard this, Emizel tilted his head to his side, focusing his gaze to the 'monster' girl.

"Hey..." Emizel uttered "A-Are you sure you're oka-"

"Hey, Uhm.. Emizel, isn't it?" Tera called as the Shinigami turned his head to the light brown haired girl "..Uhm.. Are you sure you don't-"

Before Tera could finish, Emizel cut it off by snapped to her; **"FOR THE TWENTIETH TIMES I SAID TO YOU...! AND YOU!" **Emizel pointed to Tera and Aya **"I'M NOT GONNA WEAR THOSE THING TO MY EARS!" **

As it out from the Shinigami's mouth, Tera sighed in defeat while Aya huffed and placed her hands to her hips.

"Gee, you stubborn head! What if in accident your hoodie was blown by the wind and shows your pointy ears?" Aya warned "You know what they say; 'You'll be sorry when it's already happening'!"

"Then I'll make sure that my hoodie will **NEVER **off my head!"

"Uhm.. Aren't you feel hot or something? It's summer here." Tera asked curiously, tilted her head to her side.

_...Why everyone always asked me the same question when it comes to heat?_

After thinking like that, Emizel sighed before he answered Tera's question; "..No. I'm okay. I don't have any problem with heats."

Aya was about to protest when Fenrich cleared his throat, making everyone turned their heads to him.

"Now now, everyone. Are you guys forgot the purpose we came here? 'Cause I bet you are." Fenrich growled, crossing his arms as he huffed.

Hearing this, the Hades' crew let out a random shouts and stuff;

"Oh my Hades! I'm forget about it!" An Archer exclaimed aloud before she quickly brought her hands to her mouth, surprised that she admit it aloud.

"N-No! I-I'm not forget about it!" A Thief stuttered.

"Dear Hades or anything, please take my soul now..." A Female Warrior begged particularly to no one.

"S-Sir Fenrich is mad, doooood! I-I'm doomed, dooooood!" A Prinny panicked as it walk back and forth due to its stress.

While that happened, the others just sweat-dropped. And...

..A moment later, they're still so... 'noisy'. With annoyance, Fenrich decided to stop them.

_**"COULD YOU GUYS JUST SHUT UP!" **_Fenrich yelled aloud before he hit his fist to a nearby table **REALLY **hard, making everyone's attention back to him, a deadpanned look placed on their faces. Seeing this, the Werewolf let out a weary-like sigh.

"Great. Why am I with these weirdos..." Fenrich uttered under his breath before he facepalmed, turning himself away from everyone there. Seeing this, Artina sighed before she tried to calmed down everyone who's scared or whatsoever.

"N-Now now, everyone.." Artina uttered with a sweat-drop as she watched the scared-or-whatsoever ones had their panicked look on their face again "P-Please calm down, okay everyone? M-Mr. Werewolf just-"

Artina stopped when the word 'everyone' has flown out from her mouth. Tilted her head to her side, she tried to remember something by the word 'everyone'...

...A moment later, a piece of forgotten memory was appeared again in her head, which makes the Thief Angel gasped.

**"OH MY! I-IT'S NOT _EVERYONE _YET!" **Artina cried aloud, making everyone's attention went to her.

"Huh? What did you mean, Artina?" Fuka asked.

"..You guys forget it too, aren't you?"

"Who did we forget?" Emizel asked.

Artina took a deep breath before she cried it aloud;

**"ZENA, MY HEALER! THAT'S WHO!"**

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**"WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT!"** _

After Artina exclaimed that she forget about her healer, Zena, she and everyone now contacted the new Hades' Gate Keeper via video phone made by one of the Professor Class there. Placed onto a nearby table, the Professor turned it on, trying to connect it to Hades.

When it's connected, Artina was the first one who burst into the conversation, asking where's Zena is..

But...

..Looks like this new Gate Keeper making a _mistake_.

_"Y-Yeah, Miss Artina. I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to sent her to another dimension! No! I mean- Home! No! I mean- Aaagh! Whatever it is besides the place where you and everyone are!" _The new Gate Keeper admitted with her high-pitched voice _"You see, a moment or two later after you and everyone depart, Zena shows up and asked me to take her to the place where you and everyone are!"_

The Gate Keeper cleared her throat before she continued; _"I thought the portal still leads to where you guys are! So I told her to just hopped into the portal! What a big mistake I make! How ridiculous I am, not checking twice or more of where the portal leads into!"_

Artina started to panicked and a _bit _angry. Tried her best to hide her feelings now, she asked; "So... Where the portal leads into?"

_"Another dimension! No! I mean- Place! No! I mean-"_

"Ookay.." Artina uttered "Do you at least had _any _idea where Zena is right now?"

_"Uhm... W-Well.." _The new Gate Keeper pulled out a list from nowhere and started to read it _"A-According to my list, Zena was gone into another Netherworld."_

"_Another _Netherworld?"

_"Yup. Another Netherworld."_

"Is _she _alone?"

_"Uhm... Y-Yeah."_

Upon heard this, Artina quickly head-butted the table as she let out a despaired sigh.

"Do you have any idea which Netherworld is Zena gone into?" Artina asked with a muffled voice due to her head still 'stayed' on the table. Luckily, the Gate Keeper could hear clearly what the Thief Angel said.

_"Uhm... N-No, Miss Artina."_

As the answer was flown out the Gate Keeper's mouth, she and everyone saw Artina's right hand went into the video phone device, reaching the disconnect button, with her head still 'stayed' on the table.

_"U-Uhm.. M-Miss Artina? W-What are you-"_

_**"Get lost, you stupid head." **_

As everyone (including the Gate Keeper) shocked that the Thief Angel could said such a thing like that, Artina's right hand pushed the disconnect button, turning off the device before her right hand slumped onto the table.

* * *

><p><em>And that's Chapter 10, everyone~! ...Quite long than usual, eh? The hardest part was the part where I need to describe their new outfits. Even I need to browse on Google for the ideas! <strong>xD<strong>_

**...By the way, if you want to know what kind of knee-length maid-like clothes Desco wore, try go here and imagine the color is dark violet instead of black and has white trim~ (underlines not included) » http://www.hellocosplay.com/images/props/cosplay-classical-girl-maid-dress-1.jpg  
><strong>

_Weird to having Desco wear those. But... She's so cute. And I think it's a no problem if she wear those, right? **RIGHT?** :3_

**Anyhoo... Back in the last Chapter (and this Chapter) If you guys don't get the**** idea what's Aya Mailuma and Tera Hirlie like, go here (underlines not included) » http://safebooru.org****/index.php?page=post&s=view&id=754684  
><strong>

_Like I said in my previous Chapter, both of them didn't get any names. So I named the black-bluish haired girl with round glasses Aya Mailuma while the light brown haired girl Tera Hirlie~ ^w^-_

**Anyhoo.. If you guys wondering where is this Netherworld Zena gone into, please check out this another fanfic of Disgaea called "Disgaea X A Adventure That Was Never Forgotten" by Tera Tyrant Shadic! Make sure you guys check this hilarious fanfic out so you'll see why Zena is gone here! :D**

Well, that's all the information I'd like you tell you guys (quite long, eh?). As always, Chapter 11 is in-progress. **_So stay tuned for more Chapters~! ^^-_**


	11. Chapter 11: When They Asked Her About it

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! :D  
><em>**

_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting!_ As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia** and **godzilla90fan **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 11 : When They Asked Her About it...  
><strong>

All Hades' crew now agape and had their eyes widened, shocked. They couldn't believe that a kind-hearted woman like Artina would said such a thing like that. Slowly brought her head up from the table, Artina turned her head to everyone there, who kept open-mouthed and wide-eyed still to the Thief Angel.

**"**...**_What?_" **Artina asked with an annoying-like tone, making everyone shivered.

"U-Uh... N-Nothing." Emizel stammered. Hearing this, Artina sighed, turning her head from everyone as she head-butted the table again.

"...How on Human World could this happen?" Artina muttered, though it can be heard by everyone there "Zena.. She's just an Avarage-Type Healer. With that kind of Type, there's a no way she could survive in this unknown Netherworld she went into! ...Well, except if she met the good guys first before the bad ones. But still..."

Artina stood up from the chair she sat on before, sighed, and turn around to everyone there.

"..She's an Avarage-Type Healer, **not **the Genius one.." Artina asserted, lowering her head as she let out an despaired sigh.

"N-Now now, Artina.." Fuka walk approaches Artina, placing a hand onto the Thief Angel's shoulder "Don't think negative, 'kay? I'm sure Zena is okay. Besides, she's the best Female Healer you've never had, right?"

Artina slowly nodded in agreement before she looked up to the Prinny Girl. "Y-Yeah..." Artina replied "B-But still, Miss Fuka. She-"

**"COULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR STUPID MOUTH UP FOR A MOMENT, THIEF ANGEL!" **Fenrich yelled aloud, making everyone's attention went to the Werewolf, who's now crossing his arms before he let out a huff.

"I mean, seriously b*tch! You're **so **weird now!" Fenrich scolded "Back at the call, you're talking **way **like a demon! And now, you're acting **way **like those damn demons!"

Although Fenrich had scolds Artina with that kind of words, the Thief Angel seems to not affected by his ravings. She instead just rolled her eyes, ignoring every words that flown out from the Werewolf's mouth. Seeing this, the Werewolf let out a sigh before he facepalmed

_"Great. She's even more annoying than before.." _Fenrich thought _"Well, note to self; never **ever** make Thief Angel sulking."_

"Dear Netherworld.." Fenrich growled "Maybe it's weird for me to ask questions like this. But.. oh well. What can be done... Thief Angel,"

As the Werewolf cleared his throat, he asked to the Thief Angel, unexpectedly (by everyone, except Aya and Tera) using the words that making everyone stunned;

"..._Why?_ Why you're acting like a freakin' weirdo, Hmm?"

As those words has escaped from the Werewolf's mouth, everyone (excluding Aya and Tera, who had no idea what's going on), including Artina, found themselves agape and had their eyes widened, shocked with the fact that an always-rude man like Fenrich would say something in a... _nice _way.

I mean, look at it. '_Why_'? Isn't that one of the nice words known in the world? Or maybe... in the universe?

Slowly unopened her mouth, Artina gulped, an uneasy feeling fills her heart.

"M-Mr. Werewolf... You.."

Artina not finishing her words. She instead closed her eyes before she let out a weary-like sigh.

"I-I'm sorry, everyone." Artina apologized "I was _too _carried away back then.."

Also slowly unopened her mouth, Fuka let out a sigh of relief. "T-That's okay, Artina!" Fuka exclaimed "We know how you feel now!"

Everyone (again, excluding Aya and Tera), who's still mouth-opened and wide-eyed, slowly unopened their mouth and un-wided their eyes, also sighed in relief.

"Well, well! Looky here! A woman who was in _gloomy _state~!" Aya exclaimed aloud, making everyone's attention went to the black-bluish haired girl "In that case, let's we go refreshing~!"

Tera tilted her head to her side when she heard this. "B-But Aya, w-we just shopping today.." Tera uttered "And most of all.. I'm out of money right now. So..."

The light brown haired girl not finishing her words. She instead let out a sigh. Seeing this, Aya chuckled, making Tera confused.

"Don't worry, Tera!" Aya then put her hand into the pocket of her skirt before she pulled out a card-like thing from it "I got this with me~!"

"Whoa whoa, Mai!" Fuka cried aloud "Is that thing is your father's credit card? If yes, that means...!"

"That's right, Fuka!" Aya exclaimed with a grin "Today's my birthday and my father let me use this card of his!"

Aya then waved her hand that held the card that known as Aya's father credit card in front of her face and winked "With this, we can buy _anything _we want!"

"Yaay! It's 'Happy Time'~!" Fuka squealed happily while Tera just sweat-dropped.

"B-But, Aya!" Tera protested "Y-You're a shopaholic! What if in accident you, or maybe we, spend all of your father's credits!"

"...Nah. It's okay. He has _more _than one credit cards, ya know?"

"Oh.. I see. B-But still! We-"

"Now c'mon, everyone!" Aya shouted aloud, ignoring Tera's 'ravings' "Let's we get some refreshment!"

A chorus of "Yeah!", "Let's go!", "I'm in!", and "Sure!" filled the group as they make their way out from the club house, while Tera _and _Fenrich just stand there, agape.

_..._

When everyone (except Tera and Fenrich) was out from the club house, the light brown haired girl and the Werewolf looked to each other, sweat-dropped.

"...Should we.. you know, catch up with them?" Tera asked awkwardly, rubbing the back of her head as she focused her gaze to Fenrich. Hearing this, the Werewolf looked away from her and sighed.

"Yes we should." Fenrich then make his way to the door. As he walked to the door, he muttered under his breath, though it can be heard by Tera;

"Man.. Even they forget the purpose why we came here at the first place..."

As that words was out from the Werewolf's mouth, Fenrich make his way out from the house while Tera became curious. Brought back the words into her mind, she tilted her head to her side, thinking about it;

_The purpose? Hmm... I wonder what purpose do he and the others came here? And more importantly..._

_How on Earth did Fuka with them? Isn't she supposed to be dead?_

As the light brown haired girl was out from the house and following the others, she quietly thinking again;

_Then again, how do they seems not terrified or anything when they're with Fuka? They're saw her like when she was still..._

_When she was still... alive, body and soul. And-_

**"Hey, Hirl! Hurry up, will ya!"**

As the light brown haired girl's name was called aloud and went through the her ears, Tera quickly snapped the confusing thoughts out of her head. Sighed, she quietly following the others, who's decided to tag along with Aya and her father's credit card...

**~~~~0~~~~**

On the way, everyone could see Fuka's footsteps were so... _impatiently_. Why not? Everyone could see that her pace were different than the way they knew.

"So, Mai! What are we gonna do, now?" Fuka asked, her hands moving back and forth impatiently while Aya just chuckled saw that.

"Now now, Fuka! Calm down, will ya!" Aya playfully hit her impatient friend on the shoulder "You've asking the same thing for tenth times already, ya know?"

"That's because I can't wait to have some new accessories! Or maybe some Takoyaki! Or maybe-"

"Hey, Fuka.. Mind if I ask you about something?" Tera called, making Fuka stopped her day dreaming (or fantasy?) as she shifted her gaze from Aya to her light brown haired friend.

"Sure, Hirl! What's it?" Fuka said with a smile, placing her hands to her hips.

Tera lowered her head, thinking that it's okay to ask her 'that'. After a moment of thinking, she sighed, looked up to her brown haired friend as her decision was made.

"I- No. I mean- Me _and _Aya were.. wondering about something since you came here..." Tera drawled "You see, now we saw you stand here, fine, body and soul. But..."

_Here comes the complicated part..._

"But.. D-Didn't you know that you're supposed to be.. Uhm..."

Tera not finishing her words. She instead lowered her head and held it with both of her hands, frustrated. So frustrated until she not noticed that she said this out loud;

"Oh, god. How on Earth I'm gonna said it? Said that she's-"

"Hold it, Hirl." Fuka commanded, held out a stopping hand to her friend, which makes Tera stopped and looked up to her.

"Fine? Body _and _soul?" Fuka repeated the uncommon, yet familiar words for her aloud before she crossed her arms as she huffed.

"Let me guess. Are you gonna said.. that I'm supposed to be.. _dead?_"

"_Exactly_." Tera blurted out. A second or two later, Tera eyes grew wide as she brought her hands to her mouth, surprised that she said it out loud "I-I mean.."

"Even _you _too?" Fuka un-crossed her arms, furiously brought it to her head "Man! Why my dream gets weirder than before!"

Aya surprised when the word 'dream' that out from Fuka's mouth went trough her ears. Curious plus confused, Aya asked;

"Wait a minute. You mean you think our meeting here.. and _everything_ that happened here... were part of your _dream?_" Aya drawled, a disbelief feeling fills her heart.

"Yes, Mai! I'm dreaming right now!" Fuka blurted out, gently hitting her head "And I don't know why the heck I'm not waking up from this super-extra-weird dream!"

_"What the hell?" _Aya thought furiously, couldn't believe that her supposed-to-be-dead friend thinks all of this were part of her dream. The black-bluish haired girl placed her hands to her hips before she let out a huff.

"Fuka, Fuka, **_FUKA! _**What a stupid girl you are! Of course you'll never wake up!" Aya rumbled out "If you ask why, it's because this is **_NOT _**a dream! It's-"

Before Aya could finish, suddenly, a sound of a car crash could be heard, which makes everyone surprised. Want to know what it is, everyone turn their heads to their left side and found a bunch of wild demons making a '_mess_' to its surroundings. This makes the people around them stop their usual routines, and screaming in horror before they run like the wind.

**"W-WHAT THE HECK IS THESE WEIRD CREATURES!" **Aya cried aloud before she ran to Tera and hugged her with fear fills her heart. So do Tera, who's terrified and hugged back her also-terrified friend.

"...Though some of them look like humans.." Aya complained "But still! Most of them were... like _monstuerotoronoidas!_"

Tera's fear quickly gone when she heard the weirdest word (EVER!) that flown out from her friend's mouth. Turned her head to her black-bluish haired friend, Tera said;

"...Aya, did you mean most of them were like.. '_monsters_'?"

"Huh? Uhm... Oh yeah! That's what I mean!"

"...You make a simple words _way _too long, you know?"

"Oh, shut up! I'm terrified right now!"

Not like her friends, Fuka and the Hades' crew were not terrified or whatsoever. They instead just let out an exasperated sigh.

"Dammit. Even here too?" Fenrich growled as he readied himself for the upcoming attack "How on Netherworld do these _damn _demons come here anyway?"

"_Tch_. Must be that _stupid _Gate Keeper I bet." Artina uttered (again, surprising everyone, though they hide the fact that they're surprised.. ^^"), guns ready in her hands "...Or maybe not."

"Sometimes, Desco _hates _these people." Desco uttered as she called her purple tentacles-like thing out by the snap of her finger "She thinks they're _so _annoying and _need _to be crushed."

"Hey. You know what?" Emizel said before he summoned a dark aura from his right hand before it disappeared and revealing none other than his scythe "Sometimes, I _do _think the same."

"Man! Now my dream even gets _weirder _than ever!" Fuka complained with a huff "...Well, I'll think about that later. Because now...!"

Fuka pulled her baseball bat out before she pointed it to her front while she adjusting her hat.

**"..We have some _business _to do!"**

With that, the Hades' crew charged themselves down to the 'ruined' city, ready to have a fight with the bunch of '_pest_' right in front of them...

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aaaand that's Chapter 11, everyone~! :D<em> **

_**...Oh! A tiny bit (or maybe a bunch of?) informations for you guys~! :**_

**-_FIRST : NICKNAMES~!_ Fuka calls Aya Mailuma as "Mai" while Tera Hirlie as "Hirl". **

**-_SECOND : REMEMBER~!_ Remember that All Hades' crew were now NOT wearing their normal outfits! (some of them I mean..). Check Chapter 10 for more details~! ;D **

**-_THIRD : REPLIES~!_ After these few days checking a LOT of other fanfics out there, I noticed that most of the authors were replying their story's reviewes back on their next Chapter of their stories. So I'm gonna do that starting from the next Chapter! Yippie~! :D **

**-_FOURTH : CHECK~!_ Don't forget to check out this hilarious fanfic called "Disgaea X A Adventure That Was Never Forgotten" made by Tera Tyrant Shadic to know what Zena was doing out there! ^^- **

**-_LAST : BUT NOT LEAST~!_ If you think I'm too rushy in the story, please let me know! (-'o'-) **

_**Well, that's all the information I'd like to tell you guys. And, as always, Chapter 12 is in-progress. So stay tuned~! ^^- **_

_**... **_

_**DANG IT. I'm really miss Valvatorez now... TT_TT**_


	12. Chapter 12: When They Engaged in a Fight

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! :D  
><em>**

_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting long!_ As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia** and **godzilla90fan **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 12 : When They Engaged in a Fight...  
><strong>

While all the wild demons were making a 'mess' on the city, an Onmyo Monk and a Succubus could be seen there, standing on the top of a building. Not like the usual ones, they got a big, round glasses with them.

"Now tell me.." the Onmyo Monk muttered, adjusting his glasses "Is 'it' 100%, yet?"

"According to my list, it's 60% now." the Succubus said, looking to the notepad-like thing she held in her right hand "Hmm... 40% more until the target is fulfilled~"

"Indeed." The Onmyo Monk replied, shifting his gaze to the Succubus "But we need to be quick. You do know that 'Mistress' hates waiting, don't you?"

"Yes I do. And I do really mean it when I said 'I do'." The Succubus answered, adjusting her glasses as she smirked "So that's why I-"

Before the Succubus could finish, suddenly, a sound of a clash could be heard, which makes both the Onmyo Monk and the Succubus surprised. Want to know what it is, they turned their heads to the 'wrecked' city and found a 'bunch' of people attacked their group. This makes both the Onmyo Monk and the Succubus even more surprised than before.

**"W-WHAT THE HECK DO THEY THINK THEY'RE DOING!" **The Succubus cried aloud. So loud until it echoing through the wind...

Back to the Hades' crew, all of them now charged themselves to the 'troublemakers', attacking them one by one..

Fuka strikes a nearby Prinny (which, of course, not one of the Hades' crew) with her baseball bat, sending it flying up to the air. When the Prinny fell down, it hit the ground where its colony stood, which making all of them goes **'BOOM!'**

...Uhm.. I mean, it making all of them _explode_.

**"STRIKEEE!"** Fuka cried aloud, brought her fist up to the air in excitement, not noticing that her fist hit a Male Warrior that planning to strike her down with his sword. It hit him **RIGHT **in the face, which makes the Male Warrior cried in pain before he fell to the ground.

_...Epic fail_, isn't it?

Move away from Fuka, Desco easily beat the 'pest' down with her tentacles-like thing, firing lasers from it (is it even possible?) or squeezed the enemies with it, though not until dead.

"That's what you got for challenging a **_Final Boss__!_**" Desco exclaimed triumphantly, held out her hand to her side as her tentacles-like thing firing lasers again, attacking the enemies nearby.

Too excited to her easy fight, Desco didn't noticed that far behind her, a Gunner slowly got up to his feet before he aimed his gun to Desco's head. Smirked, the Gunner pull the trigger, releasing a loud, **'BANG!'** sound as the fast-moving bullet make its way to the Final Boss Wannabe.

Upon heard the loud **'BANG!'** sound, Desco startled. Turning her head to her back with a bad feeling in her heart, her eyes grew wide, newly noticing the fast-moving bullet that make its way to her. Too startled to move, Desco closed her eyes shut, ready for the impact..

But just an inch more before the bullet could reach Desco, something blocked it, making it bounce off somewhere. Slowly opened her eyes, Desco saw a tip of an odd, yet familiar-looking scythe right in front of her face.

"_**Don't get too cocky.**_"

Desco looked up and found Emizel levitate above her, scythe in his left hand. The Shinigami slowly make his way down to the ground, in front of her. When his feet reached the ground, all of the sudden, Emizel swung his scythe upwards, unexpectedly (by Desco) hitting a Thief who aimed her sword to the 'monster' girl, sending her flying up to the air before the Thief fell down to a rubble nearby.

"The fight just newly begun.." Emizel uttered before he facing back, readied himself for the fight. Seeing this, Desco nodded, also facing back and readied herself for the upcoming attacks..

Meanwhile, Artina firing the 'troublemakers' up with her guns without mercy, though not until dead. The Thief Angel were too vigorously to beat the 'pest' down until the ammo of her guns were out, which startled and piss her off a bit.

"Gee, Mr. and Miss Guns. Why are you out of bullets at the time like this?" Artina huffed, looking to the out-of-ammo guns she held in her hands "Well, looks like I need to reload you both before I continue.."

As she said that, Artina reloaded her gun carefully, forgetting that she's in a middle of a fight. Seeing this, the enemies around her smirked, saw their chance to attack her. They tiptoed or walk slowly towards her, weapons ready in their hands.

"Jeez! Why it was so hard to put these ammos into you guys?" Artina muttered, still reloading her guns, not noticing that the 'troublemakers' were now aimed their weapons to her.

"3.. 2.. 1... _**FIRE!**_"

After one of the 'pest' said that aloud, they charged, pulled the trigger, or cast the spells to the Thief Angel, still not noticing all of the attacks that make its way to her even after the enemies cried their cue attack aloud.

"Nggh..." Artina muttered "A-Almost.."

**1 meter more before impact.**

"Almost... got it.."

**50 centimeters more before impact.**

"Hmm.. Just a little bit.. more..."

**30 centimeters before impact. **

"And..."

Just **10 centimeters more **before all of the attacks could hit Artina, suddenly, a windy, massive slash attack knocked not just the attacks that aimed to Artina, but the one that executes it as well. Random cries of pain could be heard trough the wind as the slash hit them hard..

**...**

After a moment of carefulness (and carelessness, might I add), Artina finally managed to reload her guns, which makes her squealed in delight.

**"FINALLY!" **Artina cried aloud "It's done! Now, I'm gonna back in act...ion."

Artina remembered that she's in a middle of a fight. Gulped, she turned her head, bad feeling fills her heart.

When she did turned her head, she's shocked to find all the 'troublemakers' she's supposed to beat were now there, laying on the ground, with some of them were unconscious while the others were grunted or hissed in pain.

"W-What the? B-But... how?" Artina uttered before she placed her still-holding-guns hands to her hips, looking to her surroundings confusedly "Hmm... I'm really wonder how-"

"_**You're.. such an.. idiot... b*tch.**_"

Artina's ears twitched when she heard that. Instead of getting mad or something, the Thief Angel just let out a chuckle and closed her eyes, recognize the voice owner that way too familiar for her. Besides, who will call her with that 'b' word if it isn't Mr. Werewolf **AKA **Fenrich?

"Oh, really?" Artina said in a teasing way, slowly turn around with eyes slowly opened.

"Tell me why I'm an-"

**Pause.**

"M-Mr. Werewolf? What's wrong with you?"

Artina could see Fenrich panted heavily, holding his head in pain before he slowly fell to his knees, using his arms to support himself up to not meet the ground face-first. Seeing this, the Thief Angel surprised.

"M-Mr. Werewolf!" Artina shouted frantically before she rushed and kneeled down next to Fenrich "You look terrible! Tell me what's-"

"I'm.. fine.." Fenrich lied, slowly brought his left hand to his throbbing head and clutches it as he hissed in pain "It's just.. I.. use 'it'.. without 'those'..."

Fenrich felt his head throbbing even more, which makes him let out a grunt while Artina became confused. Use 'it'? Without 'those'? What's this 'it' and 'those' mean? Artina put her hand under her chin, thinking the possible meaning of this 'it' and 'those' word that out from the Werewolf's mouth.

_"Use 'it'? Without 'those'? Hmm... Let's see.."_ Artina thought _"Mr. Werewolf is a.. Well, a werewolf. And what do werewolves' need to make them-"_

**Pause.**

_"N-No way..."_

Artina eyes grew wide as she knew the possible, or maybe the meaning of Fenrich's confusing words. Shocked with the possible revelation, she placed her hand onto the Werewolf's back, a panic look placed on her face.

"M-Mr. Werewolf! W-What do you think you're doing!" Artina cried out "Y-You've _surpassed _yourself! W-Why did you-"

"So... you got.. what I.. mean.." Fenrich said with a weak-like tone as his head throbbing even more, making him cried in pain and clutches his head even harder. The Werewolf then glanced to the Thief Angel with slowly-blurring vision as Artina looked to him worriedly.

"Don't.. complain.. or.. anything..."

After the Werewolf said that, he collapsed to the ground, losing his consciousness. Seeing this, Artina gasped in surprise.

_**"M-Mr. Werewolf!"** _

_..._

Meanwhile, the glassesed Onmyo Monk and the glassesed Succubus now agape and had their eyes widened, a shocked look placed on their faces.

"T-This is terrible!" the Succubus cried out "I-I can't believe those '_scum_' could beat **ALMOST **all of our member that easily!"

"Nggh! At this rate, we'll never win!" the Onmyo Monk cried aloud, clenching his hands in anger before he turned his head to the Succubus "Tell me! How's 'it' now?"

"O-Only 75%!" The Succubus replied frantically, looking to the notepad-like thing she held in her right hand in disbelief "Dammit! 'Misstress' not going to like this!"

"Y-Yeah! But we better retreat than keep fighting and lose in vain!" the Onmyo Monk shouted before he gritted his teeth "Say no more! We'll retreat!"

After that, the Onmyo Monk pulled out a megaphone from nowhere and took a breath before he shouted this out loud;

**"ATTENTION, EVERYONE! WE'LL LOSE IF WE CONTINUE! RETREAT NOW! _RETREAT!_"**

As it echoing trough everyone's ears, a big, dark colored portal appeared on the sky, which startling the Hades' crew. Seeing this, the 'troublemakers' look to one another before they nodded and jump high to the air, into the big portal.

When all of the 'pest', including the Onmyo Monk and the Succubus, already jumped into the portal, the portal disappeared, making the sky clear from dark clouds or whatsoever.

"What the? They're running away!" Fuka groaned, brought her baseball bat to her right shoulder with a huff "Jeez! And I'm newly refilled my _freakin'_ empty **MP **so I could use my special attack to them!"

"Hmph. What a coward they are, running away when the battle gets even more exciting.." Emizel sighed, brought his scythe to his left shoulder while placing his right hand to his hip "Hmm... But I wonder what's this '_it_' supposed to be mean?"

"What did Sir Emizel mean by 'it'?" Desco asked as she make he purple tentacles-like thing gone by the snap of her finger, looking curiously to the Shinigami.

"To let you know, my ears are a bit sensitive." Emizel replied, looking to the 'monster' girl over his shoulder "I overheard someone, or maybe _two _someones, talking about this 'it'. At first, they said that it's 40% more to become 100%. But when we had a fight with these so-called 'troublemakers', they only got 75% of this 'it' that I don't know what. And this 'it' will be given to this 'Mistress' guy they're talking about."

"_Mistress?_" Desco asked.

"Yeah. Looks like they're in this mission to collect this 'it' thing or something for this 'Mistress' guy.." Emizel replied, put his right hand under his chin "Hmm... I wonder who's this 'Mistress' guy they're talking ab-"

"T-That was... a-awesome.."

Upon heard this, not just Emizel and Desco, but all the Hades' crew as well turned their heads to the voice source and found a shocked Aya and Tera there, who's slowly walked to them.

"I-I can't.. believe it." Tera drawled "Not only awesome because they're good in combat. It's also awesome because this is like a game comes to reality!"

"Yeah! You guys were _rock!_ Especially you, Fuka!" Aya exclaimed, shifted her gaze from everyone to the Prinny Girl "I didn't know that you're _that_ good in combat!"

"Right, Mai! But not for long!" Fuka exclaimed, pointed her baseball bat **RIGHT** in front of Aya's face, which makes the black-bluish haired girl yelped and avoids it by set her head back a little "'Cause this _is _my dream and I'll lose everything I knew about combat when I wake up!"

When heard this, Aya and Tera looked to each other before they let out a sigh of defeat, which makes Fuka tilted her head to her side, confused.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Mai? Hirl?"

"...It's nothing.." Aya and Tera said in unison with a despaired sigh "_..._**Really**."

"It must be something so you guys act like that!" Fuka huffed, lowering her baseball bat from Aya's face before she placed it onto her right shoulder again "Just tell me! It wouldn't that ba-"

"Mr. Werewolf! **Please! _Wake up!_**"

Upon heard this, everyone, including Aya and Tera, turned their heads to their back and found a panic Artina there, kneeling down and shaking the unconscious Fenrich on the ground. Seeing this, everyone stunned as they quickly rushed to them, wanted to know what's wrong with the Werewolf.

Fuka was about to follow the others when she heard something echoing through her ears...

_Don't..._

Fuka surprised when heard the mysterious voice that sounded like belonged to a male. Turned her head to her back, she let out a "Huh?" before she looking back and forth.

"W-Who's there?" Fuka asked particularly to no one. The Prinny Girl heard nothing. But a moment later, she heard it again..

_Don't...continue.._

"**For crying out loud! Who the _heck _are you!**" Fuka cried aloud, placing her hands to her hips and tapping her feet..

..But...

Although Fuka said so, she somehow felt this male voice seems familiar, but couldn't remember who belonged it. Tilting her head to her side, Fuka tried to remember who's this voice belonged to.

A moment later, Fuka's eyes grew wide, finally remembered who belonged this mysterious male voice. She's about to asked (again, particularly to no one.. ^^") when she felt a hand tapped her shoulder. Want to know who, she looked to her back over her shoulder and found Tera there, looking right to her brown eyes with a worried look.

"_Why _stand alone? Something's wrong?" The light brown haired girl asked. Fuka opened her mouth, wanting to said something. But a second or two later, she closed it, slowly shook her head instead.

"It's nothing, Hirl." Fuka lied, showing her friend a smile so she wouldn't know that she's lying, which is worked.

"If it's nothing, then c'mon! I think there's something wrong with this Fenrich guy!"

After said that, the light brown haired girl turned around and make her way to where everyone now. Before Fuka following her friend from behind, she looked up to the blue sky above her.

_"It must be... Yeah. No doubt. But.. why?"_ Fuka thought confusedly. She then shook her head before she shifted her gaze away from the blue sky and run to where the others are.

_"I hope I know the meaning of those words later..." _Fuka thought again while still make her way to where her friends were...

**~~~~0~~~~ **

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Netherworld...** _

"Jeez. What _takes _them so long..."

A teenage girl laying on her throne on her back, bored. To fill her boredom, the girl let out a sigh before she played her fingers through her long black hair..

This girl is somehow look a lot like Fuka, differing only in color; she has black hair instead of brown, red eyes instead of brown, and everything that blue on Fuka is replaced with black.

"For crying out loud!" The Fuka look-alike yelled particularly to no one "Why can't they be more fa-"

Before the Fuka look-alike could finish, suddenly, the door of the room were opened, making the Fuka look-alike curious. Turned her head to the only entrance of the room, she saw a Male Healer stand there, eyes closed as always.

"If I'm not mistaken, you're the guy who brought me those '_delicious_' drink a not a long time ago, right?" The Fuka look-alike asked, replied by a nod from from the Male Healer.

"Yes, Milady. The name's Muz." The Male Healer, or Muz, introduced himself as he bowed to the Fuka look-alike "And I'm here because I had two informations for you."

"**_Two?_**" The Fuka look-alike tilted her head to her side "Hmm... Well, then. Tell me."

"Right, Milady. Here's the first information." Muz cleared his throat before he continue; "First, I have good and bad news for you."

"Good _and_ bad?" The Fuka look-alike groaned "Well... good first, please."

"Alright, Milady." Muz replied "The good news is, the 'B' Hunters are back."

Upon heard this, the Fuka look-alike ears were twitched. She quickly got seated on her throne in excitement, fangs showed on her wide grin.

"Oh, goodie! Really?" The Fuka look-alike asked "Then where's '_it_'?"

"I'm sorry, Milady. But that's the bad news." Muz replied "They're back, but **_NOT_ **100%. Do you got what I mean, Milady?"

Upon heard this, the excited look on Fuka look-alike face were gone, replaced with the annoyed one. Quickly got up from her throne, she yelled;

**"_WHAT!_ HOW DARE THEM...!"** The Fuka look-alike gritted her teeth in anger **"TELL ME! HOW MANY PERCENT OF '_IT_' DO THEY GET?"**

"Only 75%, Milady."

**"WHAT THE _HELL!_"** The Fuka look-alike cried aloud **"THEN WHY DO THEY COME BACK HERE? _TELL ME!_" **

"They said there's a 'bunch' of 'pest' getting in their way" Muz said clearly "And they're also terrified at two from all people from the so-called 'pest'."

"And who's these _two _people are?" The Fuka look-alike asked before she sat back on her throne, crossing her legs and resting her head on her right hand.

"They said, the first one is Death Emizel, the 63th President of the Netherworld called Hades while the other one is.."

"**_Is...?_**"

"They don't tell me who, Milady. They said you need to look 'her' by yourself."

"Hmm.. Well, well. They're playing secret on me, eh? Well, then. I'm gonna- Waaaait a minute. I newly noticed something."

The Fuka look-alike focused her serious gaze to the Male Healer in front of her. "...Did _you _just said 'Death Emizel'?"

"Yes I did, Milady. Is something's wrong with this kid?"

"Mmm... No. It's _nothing_."

Although the Fuka look-alike said 'It's nothing', it could be seen that after she said that, she gritted her teeth in anger before she clenched her hands for reason unknown. Though Muz not having his eyes opened, he knew what the 'Milady' just did.

"...How about the second information, _Muzzie_?"

"Ah, yes. I'm almost forgot." Muz uttered "You see, I newly noticed that almost all of the 'B' Hunters called you 'Mistress', Milady."

The Fuka look-alike rage was build up again after she heard that. With a loud, angry-like tone, she said;

**"WHAAAAT! DIDN'T I TOLD THEM TO CALL ME 'MILADY'? DIDN'T TOLD THEM THAT I PREFER 'MILADY' BETTER THAN 'MISTRESS'?"** The Fuka look-alike cried aloud **"...OH, THAT'S IT!"**

The Fuka look-alike stood up from her throne before she snapped her fingers as suddenly, multiple black auras appeared from her back before it disappears and revealing multiple swords that arranged into a wing-like shape floated behind her. With feet off the ground a few inches, she took one of many swords that floated behind her into her left hand, a furious look placed on her face.

**"I'M GONNA KILL THEM AAAALL!" **The Fuka look-alike cried aloud before she flew out of the room with a burst, making the big door there broke to hundred, or maybe million pieces..

Seeing this, Muz sighed, picked and rearranged the pieces on the floor, gluing them when he found the perfect match.

A moment later, random cries of pain could be heard, echoing trough the room until the room where Muz were at now. When heard that, The Male Healer once again sighed.

"That's the fifth times 'Milady' did that to the 'B' Hunters' members..." Muz muttered, still rearranging the pieces on the floor.

"..And this happened **since**, or maybe **because** you're _gone_, 'Your Highness'..."  
><strong><br>**

* * *

><p><em>(<strong>Dun dun duuun!) Aaaaand that's Chapter 12, everyone~! :D <strong>_

...I'm sorry, guys. I'm too rushy at that fighting scene, am I? ('Cause I think I am.) Well, it's because I'm not that good to write fighting scene..._ *sobs*_

**Anyhoo... A bit information I'd like to tell you guys~! :**

**-You guys remember that all the Hades' crew is '_cosplaying_', right? _RIGHT?_**_ **:**_**3**

**-I'm gonna call this Fuka-like mysterious girl as "Fuka look-alike"... _For now_.  
><strong>

**-The Male Healer that mentioned here is the one from Disgaea 3, not Disgaea 1.. (-Owo-)**

**-I bet you guys knew what's this '_B_' word means in "'B' Hunters"! :3**

Well, that's all the information I'd like to gave you guys!**_ Now, on the replies~! ^^-_**

**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

**Mailumua : _Yeah! I think it's funny that Fuka still thinks everything is her dream even when all the evidence shows that she's dead! As for Valzy... Well, I dunno where's exactly I'm gonna make him appeared again. In next Chapter maybe? xD ..And, yeah. Please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_**

**OverLord Ayame : _Now don't feel bad, OverLord Ayame! I knew you're busy so you can't reviewed Chapter 10! At least you've reviewed Chapter 11, which makes me really happy~! :D ..And, yeah. I hope I can use my dad's credit card too, just like Aya. As for Valzy... Well, I dunno where's exactly I'm gonna make him appeared again. In next Chapter maybe? xD ..And yeah, I also think I'm overused the BOLD letters, I'm too obsessed in BOLD back then... xD ..And, yup! Please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_**

**Tera Tyrant Shadic : _Why thank you, Shadic! I'm really appreciate it! :D ..I also feel sorry for Zena... though she's in most of your Chapters.. xD ..Anyway, you too! :D Good luck on your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_**

**OverlordHiroko : _Why thank you, OverlordHiroko! I'm really appreciate it! :D ..And, yeah. Maybe Artina got affected by the Netherworld's influences just like you said... xD And, yeah! Go check that fanfiction! Go~! C: ...And, of course! I'll keep up of my awesome work~! Please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_**

**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect".** So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 13 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters~!


	13. Chapter 13 : When He's Stuck in 'Hell'

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! :D  
><em>**

_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting long!_ As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia** and **godzilla90fan **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**AND I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS CONFUSING YOU GUYS.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 13 : When He's Stuck in 'Hell'...  
><strong>

He opened his eyes for another time. It wasn't right; one should feel happy and ready to have a great day as they woke up..

But he don't.

He instead felt dread fills his heart as he awoke. His mind felt weak and his insides were throbbing, calling out for some source of energy.

He was trapped in a small stone room. The entire room was near pitch black, with no windows, though maybe there's some ventilation that allow him to get some air to breath. He truly felt weak and hopeless as he sat against the stone wall there.

Why was he here? What did he do to place himself in this situation? And was his fate sealed to stuck in this hell? ...This was his second day he was here actually. But for him, it felt like more than two days, or maybe years.

He questioned whether he would die in the darkened room as he slowly brought his feet to his chest and letting his head drop onto his knees, which allowed him to looked to himself.

His clothes. It's still the same, tattered and bloody, with some of it weren't dry yet. However, the blood that dirtying his clothes were not belonged to his. Instead, it's belonged to someone else unknown to him. Letting out a weak groan, his red eyes glanced to his wrist that placed on his back, where a chain ties it to the cold stone walls, securing him to stay on the floor covered with blood that had dried.

Suddenly, the door of the room where he is now were opened, which makes his red eyes grew wide. Lifting his head up from his knees, he saw a teenage girl standing there, with a glass of red liquid in hand as a faint light emerging into the near pitch black room. Smirked, the girl teen slowly walked towards him while he shivered, a horrified look placed on his face.

"Well, well. We meet again, eh?" The teen girl '_greeted_', fangs showed on her innocent-like grin "Have a good rest for 3 hours?"

He's shocked when heard this. 3 hours? No way. So that means.. The last time she came here to gave him those 'disgusting' drink he was forced to live off the last two days were... 3 hours? That's mean it's still the second day he's here then! Couldn't believe that it's still the second day he's here, he letting his head dropped as his body trembling uncontrollably.

"N-No..." He whimpered weakly. When heard this, the teen girl just put a '_smile_' on her face, kneeled down in front him before she held out her hand and grabbed his chin, jerking him to face her.

"Let's make this quick, Sir Vampire." She said with a grin "Or should I said... _the ex-Tyrant Valvatorez?_"

He, or Valvatorez, let his eyes grew wide when he heard this, dread fills his heart even more that before. The ex-Tyrant then saw the girl brought the glass of red liquid she held up to him, in front of his face.

Not good. It started again, the time she'll forced him to drink those 'disgusting' red liquid from the glass she held. He tried his best to keep his mouth shut, not wanting to drink those red liquid that much.

But the smell.. It's so... _tempting_. And... _delicious_. Valvatorez's mouth opened a little, fangs showed on his teeth. This making the teen girl let out a wide grin.

But just a second or two later after he opened his mouth, he gasped, quickly shut it again and shook his head, tried his best to hold back his Vampire instinct.

"Gee, Sir Vampire! Don't fight your true instinct!" The teen girl snapped "Just let it out! **LET._IT._OUT!**"

Valvatorez tried his best to keep his Vampire instinct at bay, which he did. Know that the ex-Tyrant managed to held his Vampire instinct down, the teen girl gritted her teeth in anger. Jerking his head up, she furiously shoved the glass of blood into Valvatorez's mouth, forcing him to drink it.

Valvatorez shocked. Now this is the **MOST** bad part, the time when she shoved the red liquid to his mouth, forcing him to drink those 'disgusting' liquid.

At this case, his Vampire instinct won, making him opened his mouth, allowing the red liquid went into his mouth and flowing through his throat. Letting out a muffled cry, some blood that supposed to go into his mouth were flowing out, went down to his chin before it dripping down to his clothes as tears started rolling down from his closed eyes.

The last time he drank blood was the time when he fulfilled the promise he made to Artina. That time, he only drank a bit. So he's still fine. But now, he couldn't stand it. I mean, drink a glass of blood every 3 hours?

...Well, back when he's still a Tyrant, he's strong enough to drank a glass, a liter, or maybe more blood in a day. But that's a long time ago. Now, he's not a Tyrant anymore. He's an ex, not used to drink too much blood anymore.

Valvatorez struggled to untie the chains around his hands so he could stop this 'madness' he was forced to do, yet he can't do it. He then tried to say a word to stop this 'crazy' girl shoving the 'disgusting' liquid into his mouth, but he can't due to the red liquid had make his mouth full.

It last for a minute or two. Even though it is, Valvatorez felt it last for one hour or more. Slowly letting go the glass from the Valvatorez's mouth, the teen girl saw the ex-Tyrant coughed before he wailed in pain as his body shaking uncontrollably.

"Now tell me..." The girl smirked "..Do you _like_ it?"

With still trembling body, Valvatorez slowly looked up to the teenage girl, that somehow look a lot like Fuka and only differing in color, right to her red eyes.

"I-I've.. told you.." Valvatorez retorted with a weak-like tone "T-That.. I-I will never said 'Yes'.. for that question."

The Fuka look-alike just chuckled when she heard this. She then pulled out a white napkin from the pocket of her black skirt, using it for wiped the blood traces on the ex-Tyrant's mouth and neck. Yeah, this is the thing the Fuka look-alike always do after she forced him to drink that red liquid, which making him wondered why sometimes.

"Keep saying 'No' while you can, Sir Vampire." The Fuka look-alike said with a smirk "'Cause I knew that one day, you'll say 'Yes' for that question."

The Fuka look-alike then stood from the ground and turned around from him.

"And in the time when you finally said 'Yes' for that question.." The Fuka look-alike uttered, making her way out from the room before she continued;

"**...That was the time you're not '_gone_' anymore. See ya later in 3 hours, Sir Vampire. Enjoy your 'break' time~**"

With that, the Fuka look-alike left the room, but not before she closed the door, which makes the room were near pitch black again. A sound of door locking could be heard after that..

A second or two later after the Fuka look-alike vanished from his sight, Valvatorez once again let his head dropped to his knees, thinking about the word '_gone_' that the Fuka look-alike always said to him. Even though the ex-Tyrant had already thought about it for many times, he never knew the meaning of this 'gone' word she always said to him.

Then another thing popped in his head; his companion. Valvatorez feel bad for them. Last time they met them, it was the time he's gone... 'crazy', thanks to that Fuka look-alike, who can make his body do that 'madness' with a way not known to him. Maybe he can't controlled his body that time, but he can see what's his body do; killing **ALMOST** all of his companion without mercy.

And he couldn't believe that he **ALMOST** killed two Overlords, one ex-Demon Hunter, and last but not least, the 63th President of Hades, the Netherworld he lived at. But on the other side, he's glad that Fenrich, Artina, Desco, and.. the _real_ Fuka, weren't there when the 'attack' happens.

Sooner or later, he knew that his companion that still alive will know that he was missing, in danger, or anything like that, **AND** will go in a quest to find him..

Bad. **REALLY** Bad. Even though he waited for them to come here, to free him from this 'hell', the other side of his heart told him that it's way too dangerous if they keep continue their quest. They could get themselves killed, or even something worse than that. Just thinking of his companion's death made him shiver.

"_E-Everyone.._" He drawled as tears started rolling down from his eyes "_D-Don't..._"

The ex-Tyrant's vision became a bit blurry before he continued;

"_Don't...continue.._"

After he said that, everything went black.

**~~~~0~~~~**

Meanwhile, back in the Human World, everyone now back to the club house that owned by Fuka's two friends. When they got inside, they're not resting themselves up. They instead quickly put Fenrich, who's still unconscious for reason unknown to them (save for Artina), onto a big sofa there.

All of the Hades' crew worriedly looked to the Werewolf... Well, not all really. Because Artina, Fuka, Desco, Emizel, Aya, and Tera were standing a bit far from them, talking about something.

"So you said.." Emizel started "You have a clue about what's wrong with Fenrich?"

"Y-Yes, Mr. Emizel." Artina replied, poking her index finger together "I-I do."

"Then what's it? Desco want to know!" Desco said "She's curious why Mr. Fenfen look like a person who's sick or something!"

"Yeah! I mean, it's _not_ like Fenfen that I know!" Fuka said aloud "..What's wrong with him?"

Artina keep silent until a minute or two later, she took a breath, let it out, and answered the questions asked by her friends; "He _surpassed_ himself."

"Uhm... I beg your pardon?" Tera asked awkwardly while raising her hand up like those kids in class.

"I said, he **_surpassed_** himself." Artina replied, now a bit louder.

"_Surpassed_ himself?" Aya asked curiously "...What'dya mean?"

Instead of answering the question, Artina lowered her head and keep silent, which confusing the others who's standing with her..

Though confused, Emizel tried to understand what Artina means by 'surpassed himself'. Brought the words into his head, he titled his head to his side, thinking of the possible meaning of this words.

A moment later, Emizel's eyes grew wide as he knew the possible, or maybe the meaning of Artina's confusing words.

"Hey, Artina.." Emizel called, making not just Artina, but everyone who's standing there as well, looked to the Shinigami.

"Y-Yes, Mr. Emizel?"

"When you said Fenrich has surpassed himself... Did you mean that he's using '_Vanargandr_'?" Emizel asked, a serious look placed on his face.

Upon heard this, Artina gasped and had her eyes widened, stunned. Looking to the Shinigami right to his red eyes, Artina asked;

"...H-How did you know?"

"Well, I-"

"Eh? What's this 'Vanargandr' thing is?" Fuka asked suddenly, rubbing her head in confusion.

"Desco also asked what!" Desco said.

Emizel sweat-dropped when he heard this.

"Y-You guys forget it already? It's one of Fenrich's special attacks, the strongest one!" Emizel said clearly "But in order to use this 'Vanargandr' attack, he needs '_that_'!"

"And this 'that' is...?" Fuka asked, tilting her head to her side. The Shinigami took a breath and let it out before he answered Fuka's question;

"**The full-Moon.**"

...

As the answer has escaped from the Shinigami's mouth, everyone who's standing there startled, but also confused. Silence filled the group until...

"**W-Wait a minute!**" Aya exclaimed suddenly, making everyone who's standing there shifted their gaze to her "But back then, the fight takes place in the afternoon!"

Hearing this, Tera nodded before she brought her left hand up to the air. "Y-Yeah! There's _no_ Moon in the afternoon!" Tera said aloud "Besides, it's rare to get full-Moon here!"

"You guys have a point there! Hey, Emizel! If this 'Vanargandr' attack needs full-Moon to be executed.." Fuka uttered "..How can Fenfen do this attack while the Sun was shining brightly back at the fight!"

"He used the Sun to replaced the Moon." Emizel said shortly, looked up to Fuka right to her brown eyes "But since it's Sun, the effects were not same."

"The effects?" Fuka tilted her head to her side "...Though later I'll never understand, tell us what's the effects, please."

Emizel sweat-dropped when he heard that. "Ookay.." Emizel uttered "Well, I've ever read about Werewolves from one of many books my father gave me.."

Emizel put his hand under his chin before he continue; "There, it's stated that Werewolves could use both Sun and the full-Moon to regain more power, but with different effects to their body."

"What's the effects, Sir Emizel?" Desco asked. Emizel shifted his gaze to the 'monster' girl before he continued;

"When there's full-Moon, they could regain more power. Some Werewolves could changed, or maybe transformed to their true forms when they use the full-Moon's power." Emizel said clearly "But when they need more power in a sunny day, they could use the Sun's power. But sun is different. Sun is hot, not cold like the Moon. So-"

"N-No way!" Artina cried aloud "Don't tell me that they will...!"

"Yeah. While the cold heat of the full-Moon could make them regain more power with positive effects, the Sun had it otherwise. Maybe the hot heat from it makes Werewolves could regain even a bigger power than the full-Moon gave, but they'll get negative effects from it." Emizel said "The negative effects are; the user's head will hurt as hell, their body's heat will became hot and exceeding the limit, and _most_ of all..."

Emizel clenched his hands before he said something that makes everyone who's standing there stunned... ;

**"_...T-They will die_."**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Dun Dun Duun!) Aaand that's Chapter 13, everyone~! :D<em> **

..Well, well. Wasn't that the Chapter that you were all waiting for? 'Cause I think it is! :3

_Anyhoo_... The thing about Werewolves could get power from Sun were made by me, **_REALLY_**. I dunno why, but my imagination goes... _imaginy_. So... TaDa~! Here it is, a new way for Werewolves to gain more power~! (Warning! : This is not true or whatsoever. This is only a part of this Fanfic..) xD

**..But... I get the 'Vanargandr' attack right, _am I?_ (-OmO-) **

**Oh. Don't know what's this 'Vanargandr' attack that owned by Fenrich is? _Ask 'Mr. Google' then_. xD **

**...Oh! Have you guys checked this Fanfiction called 'Disgaea X A Adventure That Was Never Forgotten' by Tera Tyrant Shadic? If you don't, then check it! I suggest AND beg you! (-OwO-) **

_Well, then. Let's move on to the replies, shall we? ^^- _

**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~ **

**Mailumua : _You have a clue about who's it? Oh, goodie! I can't wait if you get it right or not~ *grins* ..Oh. Really? Hehe! Then please keep your eyes up for this story if you hope to find out more about the Fuka look-alike's history and background~! Oh, and thank you. I didn't know that I'm that good in making suspense... *giggle* ..Wow, you're like me. I love suspense or mystery too, which is why I make one~ xD ..And, yeah. Please wait for the next Chapter and cheers for you too~! ^^-_ **

**Tera Tyrant Shadic : _Why thank you, Shadic! I'm glad you think this Chapter is good~ :3 ..By the way, you get it right at the glassesed Succubus, but NOT at the Male Warrior part. You see, actually, he's got OWNED by Fuka. It was her fist that hit his face, not the Prinnies. Sorry to make your excitement go wrong, Shadic... *sobs* ..Anyway, good luck on your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! And, yeah. I'll keep my good work up of course~ ^^-_ **

**OverLord Ayame : _Right, OverLord Ayame! I'll reveal what's wrong with Fenfen in the next Chappie! :D ..Oh, really? Wow. While I obsessed with BOLD, you're obsessed with ITALIC. Pretty cool, huh? xD ..Oh my! I'm so sorry! I'll try to not too rushy next time! But thank you for saying the fight part was good~ *starry anime-like eyes* ..And, yup! The Fuka look-alike wears the same clothes as Fuka, only differing in color, where everything blue on Fuka's clothes were replaced with black. Reason? ..Well, you'll know later. Sorry to make you confused, Ayame-san~ xD ..And, yup! Please wait for the next update (or Chapter) of this story~! ^^-_ **

**Overlord Valkyrie : _Hiya there, Overlord Valkyrie! It's been a long time since you haven't review~! xD ..So back to my replies for you.. Well, don't worry! You'll know who's this Fuka look-alike soon! ...Very soon I mean.. xD ..As for Valzy... Well, I dunno where's exactly I'm gonna make him appeared again. In next Chapter maybe? (And you see him here now, in this Chapter, right?) xD ..And, yup! Please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_**

**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 14 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters~! ^^-**


	14. Chapter 14 : When It's Founded

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! :D  
><em>**

_..I'm sorry to make you guys waiting!_ As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan, **and** Yuu-chan **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**AND I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS CONFUSING YOU GUYS.  
><strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 14 : When It's Founded...  
><strong>

When the answer had flown out from Emizel's mouth, not just everyone who's standing with him, but everyone who's gathering around Fenrich as well, were became as silent as dead.

"D-D-Die?" Artina stammered in disbelief "N-No. Y-You're... You're kidding me."

"I-I'm not." Emizel answered uneasily "E-Every information from this book about Werewolves were real, not fake."

"I-Is there a cure for this?" Tera asked "I-I mean, almost _all_ problems have a way out, right?"

"N-No. Until now, there's still no cure found for this case." Emizel replied "Besides... Maybe this case ever happened, but it's _only_ once, around 1500 years ago.."

"W-What?" Aya exclaimed "1500 years ago? Wow! That was a long time for a history!"

Emizel sweat-dropped when he heard this. "O-Of course it is. Even you weren't born yet that time.." Emizel said as he rolled his eyes.

"Once.." Tera muttered as everyone turned their heads to her "Hmm.. In this case, this 'once' word have the same meaning as '_the first one to do it_', right?"

"_Yes_. Yes it is." Emizel answered shortly "Which that means, for the second time in 1500 years, a Werewolf do a risky thing in life; gain more power by the help of the Sun."

This answer makes everyone stunned. Gulped, Fuka slowly raised her hand up, like those kids in class.

"Uhm.. If I may know, what happened to the first one?" Fuka asked curiously. Emizel cleared his throat before he answered the Prinny Girl's question.

"...What do you think would happen?" Emizel asked back.

"Uhm... it's _dead_ already?"

"**Exactly.**" Emizel asserted "She died 4 days after she does that risky thi-"

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a minute! This Werewolf is a '_she_'?" Fuka asked suddenly, replied by a nod from the Shinigami.

"According to the book, 'Yes'." Emizel replied "But sadly, it's not mentioned there about who's this 'she' Werewolf is."

"So what Sir Emizel mean is, Mr. Fenfen _only_ have 4 days to live?" Desco asked in disbelief.

"Hate to said it, but yeah. He only have 4 days to live." Emizel replied, clenching his hand as a restless feeling fills his heart "Darn. Why this should happened? Why did he use 'Vanargandr' anyway?"

Artina's ears twitched when she heard this. Emizel got a point there. Why did Fenrich used his strongest special attack, 'Vanargandr', while maybe he knew that using Sun's power was a bad idea? The Thief Angel then put her hand under her chin, thinking the possible reason why the Werewolf did that risky thing.

A moment later, Artina's eyes grew wide as she knew the possible, or maybe the reason of why Fenrich executes this 'Vanargandr' attack of his. Gulped, she adjusting her flower choker before she said;

**_"It's... because of me.."_**

Everyone turned their heads to the Thief Angel when they heard this.

"Huh? What was that supposed to be mean, Artina?" Fuka asked, tilted her head to her side. Artina shook her head before she looked up to the Prinny Girl.

"C-Can we talk about this later?" Artina said "I mean, we need to think how to save Mr. Werewolf from his death now!"

"I-I told you that there's no cure found yet for this case!" Emizel snapped.

"B-But...!"

"I-I'm sorry. I don't have any clue for this. It's..." Emizel lowered his head before he continue; "It's totally new to me.."

"_N-No..._" Artina whimpered in disbelief as she brought her hand up to her mouth and shook her head over and over before she feel to her knees, while everyone there lowered their heads, an urge to help the Werewolf was there, in their hearts. But...

What can be done? There's no cure yet found for this case. With this situation, a chance to help Fenrich were... 0%.

Everyone were in their world of sorrows now, feeling bad for the fact that they couldn't do anything to help the Werewolf from his death...

..That until...

**_"He's not the second."_**

Everyone surprised when they heard this. Want to know who said this surprising words, they turned their heads to the sound source and found Mao there, sat on a wooden chair that placed near the unconscious Werewolf with both arms and legs crossed.

"He.." Mao pointed to the unconscious Werewolf before he continued; "..is the third one to do this risky thing. Besides, I knew the cure for this problem."

Upon heard this, everyone gasped in surprise, save for Raspberyl though, who instead huffed and crossing her arms.

"Mao, you aren't planning to '_cure_' him, don't you?" Raspberyl tutted, raising an eyebrow. When heard this, the white-haired Overlord groaned before he looked to his back over his shoulder, to his rival.

"Of course I'm not, you dumb!" Mao growled before he put his hand into the pocket of his white pants before he pulled out a pocket-sized, old-looking book from it.

"It's from here! Take a look by yourself if you guys don't believe me!" Mao cried out before he threw the book onto a round, wooden table that placed near him.

Curious, Raspberyl slowly stood up and took the book from the table and read the title of the book. When she did, she flinched.

"..Y-Your dad's diary book?" Raspberyl said in disbelief "N-No, Mao! I-I can't see someone's **REALLY** personal secret! Especially the one who already-"

"Jeez! Chill down, Beryl! Even though it's his diary book, he only writes the result of his experiments there, not anything that should be write there." Mao said, rolling his eyes "_So?_ It's like a lesson book or whatsoever."

"O-Okay then. I-If you say so..." Raspberyl said before she slowly opened the book, scanning each pages that containing confusing writings of alphabets and numbers.

A moment later, The little pink-haired demon found an odd, yet unique writings that could be the writing she's looking for.

"The **'WW-SUN CURE EXPERIMENT'**?" Raspberyl uttered before she eyed his white-haired rival questioningly.

"Yeah. My dad did that 4 days long experiment back when I was still 478 years old." Mao said clearly "That time, he told me that he's gonna try to make the cure for this Werewolves' Sun phenomena. He already got the test subject. And no, my dad not force-taken the test subject. Instead, the test subject itself was the one who came to my dad."

"Liar."

"What the- I'm serious, Beryl!" Mao growled before he eyed his childhood rival with his serious glare "Look, could you just read and learn those writings already?"

"O-On it.." Raspberyl drawled, seemed surprised with her rival's glare to her before she continued to read the writings there.

"Hmm... So.." Raspberyl looked up to Mao again "From the first time, this test subject that known to be a male Werewolf that seems to be older than you that time, came to your dad.. He already got the Sun's power negative effect with him?"

"Heh. Yeah." Mao said "This older-looking Werewolf kid must be done that risky thing before he came to my dad and asking his help to make the cure."

"D-Did he managed to make it?" Artina asked curiously, a little light of hope appears in her used-to-be-sorrow heart.

"The answer is '_No_', but '_Yes_'."

"What was that supposed to be mean, Mao?" Raspberyl asked, tilting her head to her side.

"Well, it happens at the fourth day of the experiment, about 10 minutes more 'till it becomes the fifth day.." Mao said "That time, my dad combined 3 roses; red, white, and black, the test subject's blood, and a feather from the wing of an angel, into a pot of boiled water. And before you ask or complain, he's not a fan of a witch or whatsoever!"

After the white-haired Overlord said that, the people who want to asked him about his dad and the witch thing closed their mouth shut. Cleared his throat, Mao continued his story.

"So back to the story, my dad boiled all of those things I've mentioned before for 7 minutes, which left 3 minutes left before the test subject is dead." Mao said clearly "After waited 1 minute for the boiled water to become warm, he quickly splashed the warm water onto that older-looking Werewolf kid's body. He then waited for the result. And the result is..."

"Is...?" Artina asked, somehow seemed impatiently.

"_Negative_. No reaction at all." Mao answered "But then, that little incident happened.."

"What incident?" Fuka asked.

"I was there a minute before that older-looking Werewolf kid on his way to dead." Mao replied "At that time, with a small silver bar on hand **(A/N : the 1 gram one)**, I rushed to my dad. But because I don't watch my step, I stumbled and the silver bar was thrown into the air before it landed... **RIGHT** on the top of that Werewolf's body."

Hearing this, everyone gasped in surprise and had their eyes widened.

**"Y-YOU WHAT!"** Everyone cried aloud.

"I bet you guys knew it even without me repeated what I said." Mao uttered "But because of that simple incident, it worked."

"W-What? Which one is worked?" Artina spurted out.

"My dad's experiment of course." Mao asserted "Because of that silver bar, his experiment that used to be failed were worked, showing a reaction."

"M-Mind to tell us the reaction between your dad's experiment and the silver bar?" Emizel asked, the curiosity in his voice was clear.

"Sure." Mao answered shortly "The reaction is; the silver bar was shining brightly as the test subject's body was surrounded by a bright, silver-whitish aura. It last for a minute, which makes it as day 5. My dad thought it was too late... But he wrong."

"I-It worked?" Fuka asked, the surprise in her voice was clear.

"Yup. It worked." Mao replied "That older-looking Werewolf was good as new."

As that words escaped from Mao's mouth, everyone had a happy-and-relieved-like look on their faces.

"S-So you mean.." Raspberyl drawled "I-If we try this, there's a chance for us to help him?" She continued, pointing her index finger to the unconscious Werewolf there.

"Yeah." Mao said with a nod "All we need to do is to get the materials before the fourth day comes."

"T-Then what are we waiting for!" Artina exclaimed "Let's we get this materials up before it's too late!" she continued vigorously.

"Though Mr. Fenfen sometimes makes Desco feel uncomfortable, she wanted to help too!" Desco said aloud "She'll help everyone to get the materials!"

"Guess I'll say the same with Desco.." Emizel said "Heck, It's better than saw him dead in vain."

"Count me in!" Aya exclaimed.

"Me too!" Tera said aloud.

"Then it's settled!" Fuka exclaimed "Let's go find this materials before Fenfen loses his life for forever!"

**"YEAH!"**

With that, some of them make their way out from the club house, wanting to search the needed materials while some of them stays in the club house, keeping their eyes on Fenrich's condition whilst the materials to cured him was being searched...

**~~~~0~~~~**

With a piece of paper that containing writings of the needed materials in hand, everyone who joined in the search team were discussing about this in a nearby park..

"So..." Aya started "Where are we gonna find these materials?"

"Hmm.. Let's see..." Emizel started, looking to the list in his hand "Test subject's blood? Nah, it's already there. A feather from the wing of an angel? ..We got that too, just need to pick who. Silver bar? ..Maybe we could find it at a nearby jewelry shop or whatsoever. 3 roses with different colors? Let's see.. Red? Easy. White? Same. Black? ...Now this is new."

"A-Almost all of the flower shop here were having Red and White roses." Tera said "But I don't have any idea about the black for sure. I wonder... Where could we find this black rose at?"

"White rose painted with black paint?" Aya guessed, tilting her head to her side questioningly.

"No way, Mai!" Fuka exclaimed "It sounds weird! And sounds... unnatural I guess."

"Ngg... You got a point there, Fuka. It sounds odd if it goes that way.."

"Then where could it be?" Desco asked "Desco sure only this thing was the hardest to find. So-"

"Hey, everyone.. How about this?" Artina said as everyone turned their heads to her.

"We'll find the things that easy to find first, before we search this Black rose." Artina suggested "...How about it?"

"Sounds like a plan to me!" Fuka exclaimed "Well. What are we waiting for? Let's go and get these easy materials first before this Black rose one!"

**"YEAH!"**

**"LET'S GO!"**

After the decision was made, they divided themselves into three groups, each with different tasks, before they make their way out from the park to find the needed materials before it's too late...

**~~~~0~~~~**

**Meanwhile, somewhere in Netherworld...**

A Male Healer who goes by the name Muz, with nickname Muzzie from his Lady, was standing not to far from the throne, where his Lady, the Fuka look-alike, sat there, with her legs crossed and head rested in her right hand.

"Now tell me, _Muzzie_.." The Fuka look-alike started "Are you sure those people we've recruited were smart enough to replace those old, but now dead 'scums' of 'B Hunters'?"

"I'm sure, Milady." Muz answered "In fact, they can pass the tests easily, unlike the first one. They're like.. a group of heartless people, killing anything or anyone who they're targeting into with no doubts holding them down."

The Fuka look-alike ears were twitched when heard this. Looking to the Male Healer in excitement (and awe, might I add), she asked; "R-Really? A-Are you sure?"

"I'm perfectly sure, Milady." Muz replied "Now, they're ready for any tasks you gave them."

"Perfect as always eh, Muz?" The Fuka look-alike smirked "Oh well. Since they're ready, gave them this tasks.."

The Fuka look-alike gently move the finger of her left hand through her long black hair before she said the tasks.

"I want them.." The Fuka look-alike started "..to put an end on the so-called 'pest' that had defeated the old, now dead 'scums' of 'B Hunters'. And.."

"And what, Milady?"

"Well, maybe this sounds impossible." The Fuka look-alike pouted "But.. Well, let's give it a try. If it's possible.."

The Fuka look-alike stop moving her fingers gently to her hair. She instead let it go from her hair before she clenched it, a serious, angry-like look on placed on her face.

"..If it's possible, I want them to kill that pesky little brat." The Fuka look-alike said, the rage and hatred in her voice was clear "Tell them to kill this damn brat when they saw him. Forget about putting an end to the so-called 'pest'! Once one of them saw this pesky brat, just target him!** NO ONE ELSE! _JUST. KILL. HIM!_**"

Muz was startled by the sudden rage from his Lady. Trying his best to not showing that he's startled or whatsoever, he asked;

"A-Alright, Milady. Who's this brat, may I ask?" Muz asked. The Fuka look-alike gritted her teeth in anger before she said;

"Oh you dumb. Of course you know who, _Muzzie_." The Fuka look-alike growled "Well then. That's all. You got it, _Muzzie_?"

"Y-Yes, Milady. I'll make sure I'll tell them your tasks... Including the task to kill 'him'."

"Good." The Fuka look-alike grinned **"**Now don't just stand there! _**Tell 'em!**_**"**

"Y-Yes, Milady."

With that, Muz left the room. When the Male Healer was out from her sight, the Fuka look-alike let out a chuckle.

"Hehehe. Don't hope you can run now, you _pesky_ little brat." The Fuka look-alike said with a smirk.

_**"**_..**_I'll_ _make sure I kill you this time..."_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>(Dun Dun Duun!) Aaand that's Chapter 14, everyone~! :D<em> **

.**.Things are going smoothly I see! Thank you for your support, everyone~! I'll make sure I'm doing the best of the BEST for you guys~! *fist up to the air with starry anime-like eyes* **

**Anyhoo, if you guys wondering what clothes Mao and Raspberyl wore this time (so people around them thinks they're normal)... Well, just use your imagination. I don't have any idea for it.. *sweat-drop***

_So... let's move on to the replies, shall we? :3 _

**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

**Tera Tyrant Shadic : _Hi there, Shadic! You know, what? I also scared! I'm having fun writing that scary scene. But the day after that.. When I try to read it... *gasp* Gosh. I can't believe I'm that sadist! (-O_O-) ..As for Fenrich.. Well, of course! I'll tell you in the next Chapter! (And you see it here, in this Chapter, right?) xD ...Anyway, you too! good luck on your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- _**

**Mailumua : _Oh goodie! Your guess is right, Mailumua! I'm so happy for you~! *clap hands* ..Wow! Really? I didn't know that you're so... Vampiry~ xD ..John Saul's books? Hmm.. Interesting. Lemme try to search one of his books once I go to a book store~ :3 ..Anyway, of course! I'll keep up my awesome work for everyone here! See you next time and cheers for you too~! ^^-_**

**OverlordHiroko : _Why thank you, OverlordHiroko! I'm really, really, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Don't worry! You'll find out who's this Fuka look-alike soon! ...VERY soon I mean.. xD ..The 'it' from Chapter 12? Well, don't worry! You'll know it soon! :D ..Anyhoo... *glanced at the strawberry cake before put a big smile on face and took it* ..Apology accepted! Thanks for the cake, anyway~ (-w-) ..Oh! Sayonara to you too and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_**

** Yuu-chan : _Thanks for the review, Yuu-chan! Don't worry. I'm accepting anonymous review, which is why I enabled the feature.. xD ..Whoever you are, once again, I said thank you! I hope you following the story as it goes on and on with more Chapters! Please wait for it~! ^^- _**

** godzilla90fan : _Thanks, godzilla90fan! I'm really appreciate it! I also say thanks for your previous review here! :D ..I hope you following the story as it goes on and on with more Chapters! Please wait for it~! ^^-_**

**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 15 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Is it me, or the first part of the previous chapter, Chapter 13, was seems like those Horror-genre ones?_** **(-O.o-)**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! :D  
><em>**

_**..I'm sorry, everyone! I was planning to post this Chapter about two days ago until something makes me busy! I'm sorry for the delay, everyone!** **O_O**_

..._Oh, well. Let's move on~!_

..As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, **and** Kiwipichu890 **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

**...**_**  
><strong>_

_**_..Oh yeah**. **__Before I continue, I wanted to tell you that there's no enough space for Chapter Title. So... see the name of this Chapter here.. ^^''__**  
><strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 15 : When a Silver Bar is Being Sought...  
><strong>

As we know before. To make it easier, everyone who joined in the search team were divided themselves into three groups..

Now, let's see how's the FIRST group doing. Can they find their target, a Silver bar (the 1 gram one), into their hands?

**~~~~0~~~~**

Fuka, Desco, Aya, Tera, and some random classes from Hades' crew are the part of the FIRST group. Got a 1 gram Silver bar as their target, they looked to their (surprisingly) so-quiet surroundings, searching for an open-for-business shops or anything that have it.

"_Gee_. I wonder why all the shops here were closed?" Fuka uttered, placing a hand under her chin "I remember that this shop is not closed.."

Fuka pointed her index finger to a shop next to her, that had a 'Closed' sign on the door, before she continued.

"..Or maybe this one!" Fuka exclaimed, pointing to another shop "And this one! Or this one!"

"B-Big Sis.." Desco uttered "D-Desco thinks it's because-"

"**WAIT!** This one also opened too back then! Or maybe this one! Or this! **AND** this! **OR **that! And-"

"_Uhm_... F-Fuka.." Tera called "D-Do you remember back then, those demons you fought make a havoc here?"

When heard this, Fuka's ear twitched. Rolling her eyes, the Prinny Girl looked to her back over her shoulder, to her light brown haired friend.

"...They closed their shops whilst those 'troublemakers' make a 'mess' to the city, _aren't they_?" Fuka said, the annoyance in her voice was clear.

"Can't help it." Tera said "But, yeah. They are."

"_Jeez_! Why them...!" Fuka growled "With this situation, there's a no way we can found this Silver bar thing that easily!"

"Heck yeah." Aya said with a huff "But still, Fuka.. Maybe we'll found a shop that still open for business if we keep searching."

Hearing this, Fuka placed her hand under her chin before she nodded.

"Hmm.. Sounds like a plan to me!" Fuka exclaimed "Alright, everyone! Let's keep mo-"

Before Fuka could finish, suddenly, an arrow flew past her right side before it stick itself onto the ground underneath her, which makes the Prinny Girl and the others surprised. Looking to their backs, they saw a group of demons stand there, not to far from them. All of them had red eyes; _just _red, no other colors.

"Finally.." One of them, an Archer, said with a smirk "We found you... you group of '_pest_'."

Hearing this, Fuka groaned before she looked to the red-eyed Archer with her brown eyes.

"Hey, you _jerk_! Don't _you_ ever know good manners?" Fuka growled, held out a clenched fist before she bringing up her index finger from it. "First, you **ALMOST** kill me with your arrow."

"Well, sorry for that... '_pest_'." The red-eyed Archer said sarcastically, which makes Fuka a bit annoyed.

"Second," The Prinny Girl brought her second finger up "You called me, or should I said _us_, as '_pest_', which sounds stupid for a reason."

Fuka brought her hand back down, crossing her arms in annoyance before she let out a huff.

"..What the _hell_ is going on with you guys?" Fuka growled.

The red-eyed Archer cleared her throat before she answering the Prinny Girl's question.

"Nah. I- No. **WE **just wanted to have 'fun' with you, pesky people." The red-eyed Archer said with a grin "Since, we got pretty bored and need someone to 'play' with us."

Don't understand it at all, Aya nodded happily before she brought her hands up to the air.

"Well, of course! What game should we play?" Aya asked, not getting the meaning of the red-eyed Archer's words by 'play'. Seeing this, the red-eyed Archer smirked.

"_Fufufu_. What game? Well, let's see..." The red-eyed Archer brought her hand under her chin "How about if we play... a '_drama_'?"

After the red-eyed Archer said that, she pulled out her recurve bow, two arrows were set on it. Seeing this, the FIRST group's members were shocked, except for Aya though, who just stand there and having no idea about what's going on.

"...Eh?" Aya tilted her head to her side, an imaginary question mark popped above her head "S-Should we use real arrow to play a dra-"

"For crying out loud, Mai! Are you lame or something? They not really mean it when they say 'drama'!" Fuka cried aloud to her black-bluish haired friend "What they mean by 'drama' _is_ a **FIGHT**!"

"..._Eh_?" Aya uttered "A fight? What was that supposed to be-"

Pause.

"**...E-EEHHHHHH!**"

"Finally got it eh, you dumb?" The red-eyed Archer said sarcastically "Oh, well. Since you are, let's we just start the 'drama', shall we?"

The red-eyed Archer then put a serious look on her face before she pulled the string of her recurve bow.

"**We're the 'B Hunters'! Our main task are to collect human bloods for our 'Milady'!**" The red-eyed Archer cried aloud "**But aside that, we're also doing any tasks our 'Milady' gave us!**"

The group of demons behind the golden-yellow haired Archer nodded before readied themselves, weapons in their hands were ready to go.

"**And what our 'Milady' gave us now..**" The red-eyed Archer said "**..is a task to _KILL_ _ALL OF YOU!_**"

After the red-eyed Archer said that, she let go her grip from the string of her recurve bow, releasing the two arrows that used to be set there forward as the group of demons behind her charged themselves to the so-called group of 'pest'. Seeing this, the FIRST group's members shocked.

"Oh, _dammit_!" Fuka cried aloud "Everyone! **Prepare yourself!**"

_**"R-RIGHT!"** _

With that, all the FIRST group's members readied themselves for the upcoming attack, weapons ready in their hands (save for the Monster class ones). They were about to charged themselves into the fight when a voice called one of them.

"_Fukaaa!_ How about... _us_?"

Hearing this, Fuka lay off her steps. Turning her head to her back, the Prinny Girl saw her two friends there, a panic look placed on their faces.

"Well, you see.." Aya muttered "Me and Tera don't have any ability for this!"

"Y-Yeah!" Tera followed, dread started to fills her one and only heart as she spoke "W-We're _not _ready for this kind of thing!"

The Prinny Girl let out a sigh when heard this. Look away from her two friends, she pulled her baseball bat out from nowhere, brought it up before she placed it onto her left shoulder.

"Then you both know what to do if you can't handle this, aren't ya?" Fuka said, not even looking to her friends.

"W-What? What should we do?" Tera asked, not noticing the two arrows that released by the red-eyed Archer make its way to both her and Aya. Noticed this, Aya tried to warm Tera, but fail. This making the black-bluish haired teen muttered a cuss word as she panicked and shielded herself with both of her arms, ready for the upcoming impact.

But before both arrows could get their chance to hit both Aya and Tera, a brown-colored thing was held out in front of them, making the two arrows hit the brown thing instead.

"W-Whoa!" Both Aya and Tera said as they jumped back a step, startled when they saw the brown-colored thing that none other than Fuka's baseball bat there, in front of their faces, with two arrows that supposed to hit them stuck on it.

"W-Wha.." Tera muttered, the surprise in her voice was clear "...What was tha-"

"Stay back, Hirl.. Mai.." Fuka cut off, moving her brown bat away from her two friends' faces, as she removing the two arrows that lodged on her baseball bat before she pointed it to her front while she adjusting her hat "Hide somewhere. It's safer than you both stay here.." The concern in her voice was clear.

Hearing this, Both Aya and Tera looked to each other, a worried look could be seen on their faces. A moment later, slowly nodding their heads, Aya and Tera wished a good luck to Fuka and the others before they ran away from the scene, wanting to stay away from the upcoming battle..

After saw her two friends already found a place to hide, Fuka sighed in relief before she and the others looked to each other. Nodded, they charged themselves forward, as the fight between them and the 'B Hunters' has begun...

**...**

Some random classes from Hades' crew were having an acrimonious battle with some of the 'B Hunters' members. They began to clashed their weapons together, slashing their opponents (but not until '_that_' way..), blocking each other's attacks, punching one another, avoiding the upcoming attacks that delivered to them, and everything..

On the other side, Fuka saw a Prinny stand there, facing back, with weapons ready in its hands. She could also see its colony stood not too far from the Prinny, weapons also ready in their hands. Seeing this, The Prinny Girl smirked.

"_Oh my~_" Fuka thought... evilly "_This is going to be sooo much **FUN**!_"

Speeding up her pace, she strikes the Prinny with her baseball bat, a scream of '_**DOOOOOD!**_' could be heard as the Prinny was send up into the air. When the Prinny fell down, it hit the ground to where its colony stood, making all of them exploded.

"**STRIKEEE!**" Fuka cried aloud, brought her fist up to the air in excitement, not noticing that her fist hit a Male Warrior that planning to strike her down with his sword. It hit him RIGHT in the face, which makes the Male Warrior cried in pain before he fell to the ground.

As Fuka saw the whole incident, she raised an eyebrow, lowered her hand as confusion popped into her head.

"...Is it me, or I'm just having those thing called '_de javu_'?"

Meanwhile, move away from Fuka, Desco could be seen, attacking the enemies with her tentacles-like thing, firing lasers from it (again, is this even possible?), or **SQUEEZED **the enemies with it... though not until dead.

On one occasion, she also used her special attacks to strikes her enemies down. Especially 'Yog Sothoth', her special attack that cost more MPs than her other two special attacks to be executed. Nevertheless, it's her strongest attack, which is why it cost more MPs.

As Desco keeps attacking her enemies, suddenly, a faint sound of '_whoosh.._' went through her ears. Having a guess about the possible thing that let out the '_whoosh_' sound, the 'monster' girl turned around, wanted to know if her guess was right.

When she did turn around, Desco smirked. As she expected; it's a bullet that makes its way to her.

"_Hmm.._" Desco thought "_Desco thinks she should thank this 'de javu' thing.._"

After she thought that, with a swing of her left hand, she perfectly deflects the bullet, making it bounced off somewhere. Slowly looked up, the Final Boss Wannabe saw a startled red-eyed Gunner stand there, far in front of her. With a triumphantly-like grin, she shoot a purple-colored laser beam to the Gunner, which makes the Gunner thrown up into the air before falling onto a nearby pile of rubble there.

"_..And Desco thinks she should also thank Sir Emizel for the deflecting part.._"

**...**

As the fierce battle takes place, Aya and Tera watched the engagement with awe, yet jittery feelings in their heart.

"W-Will.." Aya muttered, adjusting her round glasses as she spoke "..Will they win?"

"I'm sure they will, Ay." Tera responded "After all, they're way too good in these things."

As both of them watched the fight again, a moment later, Aya found herself gritted her teeth in... _annoyance_. And.. _frustration_.

"**_Uuuungh!_ I _HATE_ IT!**" Aya wauled, brought her hands onto her head in frustration "**Why the hell did this _monstuerotoronoidas_ people need to come here again!**"

Tera quickly felt this thing called 'de javu' when she heard the weirdest, yet familiar word that flown out from her friend's mouth. Turned her head to her black-bluish haired friend, Tera sighed before she said;

"Aya... did you mean; 'Why did this '_monsters_' people need to come here again'?"

"Huh? Uhm... Oh yeah! That's what I mean!"

"..Again, you make this simple words way too long, you know? Remember the last time you said thi-"

"Oh, shut up! Simple words were way too difficult when I feel terrified, ya know?"

"_Especially _'monsters'."

**_..Silence..._ **

"...Tera, I didn't know that you're so annoying, despite the fact that you're a _nicey-dicey _girl."

"...Neither did I."

Meanwhile, back to the battle, the 'B Hunters' members, especially the red-eyed Archer, the leader of the group, couldn't believe this. Hate to admit, but truth to be told, their opponents this time were... '_crazy_'. And... _stronger_?

"**_NO!_**" The red-eyed Archer thought furiously "_**There's a no way we'll lose to a group of pesky people! I'll show them what will they get when they messing up with my group!**_"

With that, the red-eyed Archer pulled out two Poison Arrows, one of her many special arrows she had in her stock. Set both arrows onto her recurve bow, she pulled the string of her bow, aimed it to Fuka, who's facing back, beating up some of the 'B Hunters' members easily.

"_Maybe you were look a lot like 'her', you pesky girl.._" The red-eyed Archer thought "_..But that does not mean that you are 'her'! So I wouldn't hesitate to attack **YOU**!_"

After that, the red-eyed Archer let go her grip from the string of her recurve bow, releasing the two arrows that used to be set there forward as the two arrows make its way to the Prinny Girl, who seems unaware of it. Seeing this, the red-eyed Archer smirked, waiting for her pointy 'kids' stuck itself on Fuka...

But things doesn't go as she hoped.

Because just a little more before both arrows could hit its target, suddenly, Fuka turned around as she brought her baseball bat in front of her face horizontally, making the arrows that supposed to hit the Prinny Girl stuck on the brown bat instead. This makes the red-eyed Archer shocked as Fuka eyed her with a smirk.

"Hey, you _goosy-head_." Fuka taunted "Don't you remember what I say before? .._No_? Well then. I remember it goes like this..."

Fuka brought her baseball back down from her face before she continued;

"..**'**Don't you ever know good manners_**'**?_"

Hearing this, the red-eyed Archer's seal of rage were broke. Cried out in anger, the golden-yellow haired Archer took another arrow from her stock, set it on her bow, and releasing it forward to Fuka, repeating it over and over again.

Though the red-eyed Archer do a nonstop attack, Fuka easily avoids it, or blocking it with her baseball bat, which makes the curled ringlets/drill haired Archer rage grew even more bigger.

"_Tch tch. Must be losing her concentration due to her flames of fury on me._" Fuka thought sarcastically as she smirked "_Oh, well. Another 'toy' to have 'fun' with~!_"

After that, the Prinny Girl make her way to the golden-yellow haired Archer, still avoids and blocking the upcoming arrows along the way. She then checked her MP, wanting to strikes the red-eyed Archer with one of her special attacks..

..But...

Things doesn't go as she expected.

"_W-What the-! Since when I ran out of MP?_" Fuka thought in disbelief "_Hmph! And I'm ran out of refills too! Oh, dammit! I wanted to attack that goosy-head girl with nothing but my special attacks!_"

Still running to the red-eyed Archer, Fuka thought again;

"_Now, Fuka. Think! Is there a special attack you can use without costing any-_"

**Pause.**

"_...Waaait a minute._"

Fuka eyed her baseball bat carefully, looking to something clumsy on her brown bat before she let out a wide grin.

_"Hehehe. I have an idea~"_

After avoiding another arrow that aimed to her, suddenly, Fuka bend down before she leaped up, high into the air. This making the red-eyed Archer startled.

"What the-!" The red-eyed Archer looked up, her red eyes focused on Fuka, who held her 'killer' bat with both hands, just behind her head.

"Be prepared, you _goosy-head!_" Fuka said aloud "'Cause you'll be finished by your own, pointy 'kids'!"

Upon heard this, the red-eyed Archer shocked, muttered a cuss word as she did. Fuka let out a triumphantly-like grin on her face before she cried this aloud... ;

_**"ALTERNATE SPECIAL ATTACK..! TREACHEROUS ARROW SHOWER...!"** _

Fuka then brought her baseball bat that now full with many kinds of arrows down, lauched the arrows from her bat to the shocked red-eyed Archer, who's muttered a single word before all of the arrows hit her...

"_D-Dammit..._"

After that, all the arrows hit her... though not until make her dead.

** ~~~~0~~~~**

_**...**_

The red-eyed Archer now laying on the ground on her stomach, arrows stuck on her body. Still gained consciousness, the golden-yellow haired Archer lift her head off the ground a few inches, looking to the people of her group there, also laying on the ground, defeated... like her.

The red-eyed Archer then slowly looked up, her crimson eyes met the cinnamon eyes that belonged to none other than the one who beat her up, Fuka Kazamatsuri.

"Now tell _me_... or should I said _us_." Fuka started, pointing her baseball bat in front of the red-eyed Archer's face, as the Archer gritted her teeth somehow in anger and annoyance.

"Would you say what you mean, or mean what you say... about why the _heck_ you guys doing this?" Fuka asked, the seriousness in her voice was clear.

"_Hmph_. Why should you care?" The crimson-eyed Archer said "We just do what 'Milady" told us to."

"Who's this 'Milady' guy you're talking about, might I ask?" Fuka questioned, raising an eyebrow before poked the tip of her 'killer' bat on the red-eyed Archer's nose, which makes the Archer groaned.

"Why should _you_ know?" The crimson-eyed Archer asked, somehow like a taunt "It's _none _of your business after all."

"Oh, really? Well, let me tell you something then; that rule of yours was expired.. _now_." Fuka said sarcastically with a grin "Now, it's also my- No. **OUR** business."

The defeated Archer gritted her teeth in anger and annoyance when heard this. She's about to shout to the Prinny Girl when not just her, but all the defeated 'B Hunters' members as well heard a voice of their member out there went through their ears...

_"Guys! We've found where 'he' is now! Go to where we are at once! We'll start when everyone had gathered here!"_

Like can do telepathy, all the defeated 'B Hunters' members slowly nodded before they shouted this out loud in their mind...

_"**O-ON IT!**"_

After that, a big, dark colored portal appeared on the sky as suddenly, all 'B Hunters' members was brought up into the sky, which startling the FIRST group's members.

When the red-eyed Archer was about to went inside the big portal, she turned around, glared to Fuka before she threw a small, shining item down. Seeing this, the Prinny Girl let out a yelp before she catches the item into her palms.

"Next time," The crimson-eyed Archer said, still had her eyes to Fuka "I'll make sure I defeat you... **_RIVAL!_**"

With that, the red-eyed Archer went into the big portal as the portal disappeared, making the sky blue once again.

The FIRST group's members were confused, yet glad that the 'troublemakers' were gone. Fuka then slowly opened her palms, wanted to know what item does she catch.

When she did, she gasped in surprise. Right in front of her eyes was a 1-gram-weighted Silver bar, the thing that become their target to hunt this time.

"_A Silver bar?_" Fuka thought, raising an eyebrow "_How on Earth did she know we're searching this thing?_"

Fuka looked up to the sky, curiosity popped in her mind as her cinnamon eyes focused to the sky.

_"Hmm.. When I met her, I'll make sure I asked her about this.."_

After that, Fuka shifted her gaze away from the blue sky and run to where the others are, wanting to told her friends that she already got their target in her palms...

_**MISSION STATUS : ACCOMPLISHED.** _

* * *

><p><em><strong>(TaDa~!) Aaand that's Chapter 15, everyone~! :D<strong> _

**_Wooo.. That was a lot of 'de javu'. Aren't you agree?_ ;3 **

**_..Anyway, once again, I'm sorry for being such a jerk. You see, I newly graduated from Junior High School. So, yeah. YAY! Senior High School, here I come~! *starry anime-like eyes*_ **

**..But somehow, it's also upset me. Why? Well, you see, once I went to Senior High School, maybe my updates won't be so fast like the way you guys used to know. Maybe it'll become once a week. Not like now, where I could post new Chapters 3-5 days after I post new Chapters. I hope you guys keep following this story, even you need to wait long for it! Thank you for your support, everyone! I'm really.. touched for it. I'M SERIOUS~! *tears of happines flowing down through eyes* **

_Anyhoo... enough for my rant now. Let's move on to the replies~! ^^- _

**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

**Riyuki Mio : _Why thank you, Riyuki Mio! I'm really appreciate it~! :D ..Yeah. I love suspense and mystery story, which is why I make one.. xD ..And, of course! I'll keep up my good work for my beloved readers! I hope you following the story as it goes on and on with more Chapters! :D ..Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- _**

**OverLord Ayame : _Once again, It's okay, Ayame-san! Not everyone here is free, ya know? xD ..And about the common theory of Werewolves and Vampires... Ehehe. You're right there. But well, you see, here, in this story, I make Valzy as a vampire who's not used to drink blood He ate sardines instead to make him not getting weak or whatsoever. Yeah...Like that.. *sweat-drop* ..And, yeah. As you wish. You can use the concept, but with one condition; let them knew who and where you get this concept from, okay? :3 ..Hmm~ You got an interesting OC there. I'd like to know her more.. :D ..Anyhoo, thanks! I'll make sure you following this story as it goes on and on with more Chapters! And please wait for the next one~! ^^- _**

**Tera Tyrant Shadic : _Now now, Shadic. That's okay. You don't need to apologize like that.. ^^" ..Ohw~ It seems that you're the only one who noticed this, eh? Oh well. xD ..Waait a minute. You used to have a BLACK rose? Are you freakin' serious? (O.o) ..And, yeah. I also realize that I'm a bit too descriptive these days. But.. What can do? xD ..Well, THANK YOU! And you too! Good luck on your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- _**

**Yuu-chan : _Oohw~ You noticed it, eh? And, yeah. Part of Mao... xD ..Anyway.. Thank you, Yuu-chan! I'll make sure you keep hooked and following the story later on! Please wait for the next Chapter~! :D _**

**Kiwipichu890 : _Ooh~ Everybody does worried 'bout him... xD ..Now now, you don't need to feel awkward at social. Just feel free, like when you're playing or something! :D ..Anyway, thank you for the review, Kiwipichu890! I hope you following this fic as it goes on and on with more Chapters~! ^^- _**

**Mailumia : _That's okay, Mailumia. I hope you'll done your paperwork so. You could rest. Thank you for the review and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- _**

**OverlordHiroko : _Yes, that's the way my pen name spelled. As for Mao... Well, I dunno.. xD ..Black rose.. Hmm... I think they're not exited, unless scientist decided to make one... xD ..Anyway, thank you for the review, fella! I hope you're cured from your headache and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_**

**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 16 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters~! ^^-**

**...  
><strong>

**P.S. I dunno, but I think next Chapter will take _MORE_ longer to wait. Since, I had something to do here. Busy busy busy. _Sorry for the inconvenience... _:(**


	16. Chapter 16

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! :D  
><em>**

_**AT LAST! I managed to finish this Chapter today. So~! here ya go, Chapter 16 of my Disgaea fanfic, "The Curse of Blood"~!****  
><strong>_

_**...So.. I got 3 reviews from the last Chapter, eh? Hmm... not bad~ **_**(-^_^-)**_**  
><strong>_

..._Oh, well. Let's move on~!_

..As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, **and** Kiwipichu890 **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

**...**_**  
><strong>_

_**_..Oh yeah**. **__Before I continue, I wanted to tell you that there's no enough space for Chapter Title. So... see the name of this Chapter here.. ^^''__**  
><strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 16 : When a Red Rose is Being Sought...  
><strong>

As we know before. To make it easier, everyone who joined in the search team were divided themselves into three groups..

Since the FIRST group already got their target into their hands, let's move on to the SECOND group and saw what are they doing. Can they find their target, a Red rose, into their hands?

**~~~~0~~~~ **

Artina, Flonne, Adell, Rozalin, and some random classes from Hades' crew are the part of the SECOND group. Got a Red rose as their target, they looked to their not-too-crowded surroundings, searching for a flower stall or anything that have it.

"Hmm... This is weird." Artina muttered "I remember Miss Aya said there's a flower stall here.." She continued, pointing her index finger to a sidewalk beside her.

"Hmm.. The vendor must be running away back when the havoc takes place I bet." Rozalin said, placing her hands to her hips "Hmph. What a coward."

"Rozalin.. That's what panic people do, ya know? You can't blame them like that." Adell said, crossing his arms "Besides, maybe back when you're little, you're also like them."

"F-Fool! T-There's a _no _way I'll be running like a loser!" Rozalin said aloud.

"I'm sorry, 'Princess'. But you see, my _name _is Adell, not 'Fool'."

"W-What the-! Why you little..!"

"**STOOOOOOOP!**" Flonne cried aloud, now stood between Adell and Rozalin before she held out her hands in front of the Ex-Demon Hunter and the Overlord Incarnate "No fight, please! There's something that we should do first before this!"

Adell and Rozalin took a quick glance to the Archangel before they looked to each other, and turned away as they hmph-ed.

"Fine!" Adell shouted "But after this, I need to teach this 'Princess' a lesson _or _two about good manners!"

"I-Idiot! I don't need _you _to teach me about those!" Rozalin snapped "I've know about what's this good manners like, _you dumb!_"

"Oh, _yeah_? Well, let's see.. Ooh! You didn't call me by _my _name! ..._Again_, might I add!" Adell said, the sarcastic in his voice was clear at the 'name problem' part "How can you call yourself a polite person while you call me by those un-polite words of yours_?_!"

Both 'couples' were now really mad. The seal of rage to each other they locked these days were now broken, making the used-to-be-stopped argument started again...

"H-Hey! You're an exception, you fool!"

"Why do you need an exception, 'Princess'? Everybody _is _the same! Including _me! _...Might I add _again_!"

"What? _You_? The _same_? Heh! Don't make me laugh!"

**"WHAT WAS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO BE MEAN, ROZALIN?"**

**"YOU'RE _NOTHING_ BUT AN IDIOT BATTLE MANIAC, ADELL! NOTHING _MORE!_"**

**"OH, _YEAH_? THEN YOU'RE _NOTHING_ BUT A-"**

Before Adell could finish, suddenly, the clear, blue sky is started to become dark, which startling everyone. A moment later, a big, dark-colored portal appeared on the sky as a group of demons jumped out from it. This makes the everyone, with the exception of the SECOND group's members, stop their usual routines, and screaming in horror before they run like the wind..

When all the scared people gone from the scene, The SECOND group's members eyed the group of demons that stood not too far from them carefully, and noticed something unusual. All of them had red eyes; _just _red, no other colors.

"So..." One of them, a Female Samurai, said with a serious look on her face "You're the so-called group of 'pest' that 'Milady' talked about? Hmm.. You don't look like some _nuisance _to me." She continued, as she and the group of demons behind her chuckled.

Upon heard this, Rozalin grew mad. Groaned, she looked to the red-eyed Samurai furiously with her crimson eyes.

"Hey! How _dare _you called us as 'pest'!" Rozalin snapped "And this was the first time you guys met us, isn't it?"

The red-eyed Female Samurai just chuckled when heard this.

"Well, yeah. But.. Well, you see. We're a group of _demons_. Demons, a _group _of un-polite people.." The Female Samurai said, her crimson eyes glimmering for reason unknown "..Have you forget about this already? I mean, you _are _also a demon. So it was odd to find you forget about this."

The red-eyed Samurai then placed her right hand to her hip before she chuckled.

"...Am I right, _Miss Forgetful?_"

Rozalin grew even more furious when she heard this. The Overlord Incarnate opened her mouth, about to protest when she and the others saw Artina took a few step forward, making everyone eyed her curiously.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your argument, _Ladies_." Artina said "But.. you see, Miss Samurai. I think you and your group _were _getting in our way. So if you excuse us to-"

Artina didn't get a chance to finish her rant when she saw the crimson-eyed Samurai pull out something surprising from nowhere and held it firmly in her left hand. Too firmly until the Samurai's palm had blood flowing down from it.

"You mean getting in your way on getting **this**, _Miss Pinky?_" The red-eyed Samurai said, gently swinging the thing she held in her left hand.

"I-It's a Red rose!" (..I thought even you could figure that thing out) Flonne exclaimed, eyed the thing in the Samurai's left hand with glimmering eyes.

"And it's a perfect one! ...U-Uhm.. M-Might I add." The Archangel continued with a sweat-drop.

"..._Well?_" The Female Samurai asked, keep swinging the Red rose she held in her left hand gently.

"It is." Artina answered, the seriousness in her voice was clear "But.. how did you know we're searching for that flower?"

"Hmm... Just my guess." The red-eyed Samurai then stop swinging the Red rose she held "...And to let you know, all the flower stalls and shops here were closed. I'm so lucky to find this little red guy abandoned on the ground, probably it fell when the vendor decided to run away.."

The ebony haired Samurai then smelled the flower she held with her nose, calmly fell the aromatic scent of it.

"And one more thing you need to know.." The red-eyed Female Samurai said "..We won't let you guys have this little red guy here that easily. What do you think we are? A _nice _demon?"

Artina's azure eyes now filled with seriousness. Placing her right hand to her hip, the Thief Angel focused her gaze to the crimson rose before moving to the red-eyed Female Samurai.

"Ah... Playing unfriendly, are we?" Artina said, somehow like a taunt "So.. How much does that Red rose cost? A _million _of Hell?"

The red-eyed Female Samurai flinched when she heard this. Raised an eyebrow, the Samurai eyed the pink-haired Angel in surprise and curiosity.

"How surprising." She said "I never thought an Angel like you would say a word or two with a.. _demon way_."

The ebony haired Samurai then smirked. "Oh, well. Since our very first meeting goes like this... Why don't we start the 'business' already?"

The red-eyed Female Samurai then summoned a long rapier in her right hand, as the group of demons behind her also smirked and had their weapons ready in their hands.

"Well, well. Challenging us, are we?" Artina said, pulled out her guns into her hands "Hmph. As I expected from you guys."

"Mind if _I _join?" Adell said, punching his fist together in excitement "'Cause it's been a while since I don't go demon-exterminating!"

"Oh, Adell. _As _always, are we?" Rozalin chuckled as she pulled out her small, but powerful pink gun into her hands "..No wonder I call you a Battle Maniac."

"Ooh~! I want to join too!" Flonne exclaimed, pulled out her staff before she raised it up into the air "It's been a while since I doing this with Sir Laharl and Miss Etna!"

The rest of the SECOND group's members look to one another before they nodded, readied themselves for the upcoming battle. Seeing this, the red-eyed Female Samurai and the others smirked.

"_Fufufu_. What a brave ones you guys are.." The red-eyed Samurai laughed "Well then. Let me introduced ourselves to you people.."

The red-eyed Female Samurai pointed her rapier up into the air before she looked to the SECOND group's members with a serious look on her face.

"**We're the 'B Hunters'! Our main task are to collect human bloods for our 'Milady'! ..But aside that, we're also doing any tasks our 'Milady' gave us!**" The red-eyed Samurai said aloud "**And what our 'Milady' gave us now.. is a task to _KILL ALL OF YOU!_**"

After said that, the red-eyed Samurai brought her rapier to her front and shout "**ATTAAACK!**" out loud before she and the others charged themselves to the SECOND group's members. Seeing this, the SECOND group's members looked to each other. Nodded, they charged themselves forward, as the fight between them and the 'B Hunters' has begun...

**...**

While some random classes from Hades' crew were having a venomous battle with some of the 'B Hunters' members, Adell found himself surrounded by some members of the 'B Hunters', who's marching forward slowly towards him.

Instead of restlessly turned back and forth in place, the Ex-Demon Hunter smirked. When the demons that surrounding him was almost near him, Adell bend down before he leaped up, high into the air. This making the demons surprised. Looked up, the demons saw Adell raised his hands up as a massive, white and orange-reddish energy covered his hands.

**"EAT THIS! _LION'S ROAR...!_"**

After that, Adell brought his hands down, unleashed a massive, fire-elemented laser-like beam from his hands down to the demons. When it hit the beam's targets, it let out a gigantic blast, making the demons below the red-haired Hunter attacked by it, send up into the air before fell hard to the ground.

"Take that, you _evil _demons!" Adell said triumphantly, punching his fist together vigorously "Hah! That was an easy one!"

Adell then looked to his back over his shoulder and saw another group of demons make his way to him. Seeing this, the Ex-Demon Hunter smirked before he brought his fire-covered (how did he do that?) fist up in excitement.

"Heh! I guess the extermination is still a _long _way to go!"

With that, the red-haired Hunter charged himself to the group of demons behind him, ready to attack them...

Move away from Adell, Rozalin defeat her enemies easily, firing them with her small, yet powerful pink gun..

A moment later, the yellow-haired 'Princess' noticed that the demons around her were increasing. Put a smirk on her face, Rozalin pulled her big, gattling gun out from nowhere before she pointed it to her front.

"Hmm.. Let's try a new style for this attack." Rozalin thought... '_evilly_'.

The Overlord Incarnate then pulled the trigger of her big gattling gun as she shouts;

**"TAKE THIS! _ROSE THORNS... EVOLUTION!_"**

After Rozalin said that, her gattling gun launched an incalculable bullets, attacking the enemies in front of her. Not like usual, she spun herself along with her big gattling gun, making her attack also hits the demons around her. Style-Change, eh?

After all, what's the 'evolution' word used for if there's _no _changes on the attack?

It's just _way _too perfect.

...Meanwhile, move away from Rozalin, Flonne was having 'fun' in defeating her enemies. Having a bunch of refills for her MP that she keep just in case, the Archangel continuously using her special attacks to strikes her enemies..

"Tri Dra-Meow!" Flonne cried aloud as she executes her special attack, sending it to the enemies beside her. Turned around, the Archangel then executes another of her special attacks.

"Saint Arrow!" Flonne cried again, as her special arrow strikes the demons at that side.

Even though the Archangel attack her enemies nonstop, they surprisingly still could got up to their feet. Seeing this, Flonne startled.

"_O-Oh my! They're stronger than I thought it would be!_" Flonne thought frantically, but it cut short when a brilliant idea popped into her head.

"_Ah! I remember!_" Flonne thought again, now full of confident "_Maybe if I used that, they'll finally **got** served!_"

With her remaining MP, Flonne raised her staff up to the air as suddenly, a big, azure-colored portal appeared above her, which startled her enemies. They got even more startled than before when they saw a gigantic-sized robot that designed to look a lot like Flonne flew out from the portal. With her trademark smile of 'Love', the yellow-haired Archangel raised both of her hands up to the air before she brought it down and shout;

**"WITH LOVE AND PEACE COMBINED, I SUMMON YOU! GO, _GREAT FLONZOR X...!_"**

After the Archangel said that, the gigantic-sized robot vigorously attack Flonne's enemies, making them got no chance to stand up, or even to attack it. Feeling it's enough, Flonne dismissed her gigantic-sized robot before she look to her surroundings. Perfect, all the demons around her has been defeated...

"..With the power of _LOVE **AND** PEACE_~!" Flonne exclaimed happily, raised her staff up into the air in excitement as she jumping in joy...

Move away from Flonne, Artina was having a fight with the red-eyed Female Samurai. Yeah, back then, the Thief Angel easily beat the rest of the 'B Hunters' members that charged themselves to her..

And after saw her group defeated, the crimson-eyed Samurai decided to take part in the battle, quickly charged herself to Artina, with her rapier held firmly in her hand.

It was weird to block an attack from a rapier with two guns. But for Artina, it's better than let herself got striked by it. Yeah, she didn't have any sword or a rapier. Just two guns with a bunch of ammo for refills, and a bow with arrows to attack.

"Ah.. Having a good reflex, are we?" The ebony haired Samurai said, somehow like a taunt "Heh. As I expected for a... _demon-like _Angel."

"What was that supposed to be mean, Miss Samurai?" Artina retorted, the annoyance in her voice was clear. The red-eyed Samurai then pressed her rapier harder before she said;

"You don't know? Well then. Let me tell you. You're an Angel, _Miss Pinky_. But.. Despite the fact that you're 100% Angel, you're so... _demon_."

The ebony haired Samurai then looked to Artina right in her eyes; red meet blue. "And my guess why you're so _demon_.. was because someone, a demon, make you changed. Am I right, _Pinky_?" She said, a smirk placed on her face.

Artina flinched when heard this. This Samurai is right... _way _too right, might she add. Yeah, Artina noticed that, little by little, she could feel herself being affected by the Netherworld's influences. Starting from the words used to talk, attitude, and the excitement in fight...

Wait a minute.

The excitement _in _fight?

..How on _universe _can she get _so _excited in fight?

Last time she remember, she really, _really_, and _**REALLY **_hates fighting. Back then, she couldn't stand to even make a scratch on someone's body, enemy or ally. But now... it feels.. _so-so_. And... _fun_.

And it's all because of... 'him'.

_**...** _

Wait a sec.

_.._**_AH!_**

For crying out loud! How can she let something other than fighting getting in her head in _this _kind of situation? Shook her head, Artina pushed the red-eyed Samurai's rapier away from her guns, startling the Samurai in the process.

"W-What the-!" The red-eyed Samurai cried out "B-But how? I-"

"Hoping I'm too carried away at thinking about it, aren't you?" Artina guessed as she let out a smirk "I'm sorry, Miss Samurai. But I think I immune to your.. _hypnotize_. Am I right?"

The red-eyed Samurai flinched when heard this.

"H-How did _you _know?" The ebony haired Samurai asked, somehow like demanding. A second or two later, the Female Samurai heard the answer of her question, that somehow familiar to her ears..;

"**'**Hmm... Just my guess.**'**"

Yup. That's her line, alright..

**_Dang it._**

With empty MP due to her hypnotize ability, the Female Samurai could do nothing, but saw Artina muttered something that she heard like this;

"_Such a gentle touch.. but it's still brutal.._"

Still muttering the same words, a countless feathers were surrounding Artina. Gently raised her hand up, suddenly, a gigantic, feathered whip was summoned in Artina's hand.

After a moment of muttering, Artina stopped. With all of her strength, the Thief Angel brought the gigantic whip up before she swung it **RIGHT **to where the the red-eyed Samurai stood.

Not prepared to take the blow, the crimson-eyed Female Samurai was sent into the air, a gasp escaped her mouth. At that moment, the Samurai saw Artina flies upwards and stopped in mid-air, near her, the gigantic feathered whip still in the pink-haired Angel's grasp.

Artina then managed to raised the gigantic-sized whip up, holding it just behind her head before she shouts;

**"GENTLE BUT BRUTAL! _ANGELIC WHIP...!_"**

After said that, Artina brought her gigantic-sized whip down, slams the Female Samurai down to the ground. When the impact takes place, the red-eyed Samurai was surrounded by a white light and feathers, which then slowly dissipate.

The red-eyed Female Samurai didn't get a chance to stand up when she saw Artina, who's still up in the air, summoned a consecutive red, yellow, and green hoops. When she did, with a position ready to kick, she shouts;

**"THIS IS COMPLETELY JUSTIFIED! _MANDATORY REPO...!_"**

After said that, Artina dives downwards through the three hoops, her speed accelerating when going through each one. With supporting speed, she managed to strikes the red-eyed Samurai with her foot, as it creates a massive explosion.

When the explosion gone, the red-eyed Female Samurai could be seen, laying on the ground on her stomach, with several gold coins could be seen scattered around her. Seeing this, Artina grinned, slowly walked to where the Samurai was before she pick one of the gold coin and examines it, while the Female Samurai let out a groan before she raised her head a few inches from the ground, eyed the Thief Angel furiously.

"You _know _what..?" Artina said, somehow like taunt. She eyed the Samurai with a triumphant-like grin as she slowly held out her hand, easily took the Red rose from the red-eyed Female Samurai's stock, which surprises her.

"..Looks like you lost to a thief~" Artina said, gently swinging the crimson rose she held in her hand with a grin on her face.

While groaned and slowly losing consciousness, the crimson-eyed Female Samurai muttered a single word before her world became black..

"_D-...Dammit.._"

After that, everything went black.

**~~~~0~~~~**

Artina groaned. Look to her surroundings, she and the rest of the SECOND group's members let out a sigh.

"Well, looks like we make this place goes... _unclean_." Artina said "But.. at least we already got our target." She continued, brought the crimson flower up with her hand.

"S-So... Should we _go _now?" Flonne asked, her large white wings gently move up and down.

"Yes, Lady Flonne. But.."

Artina looked to the Archangel with a curious look on her face, which confusing Flonne.

"Lady Flonne," Artina called "..Do you have any idea about who's this 'Milady' person that they're talking about back then?"

Upon heard this, Flonne couldn't help but shrugged her shoulders, with her large wings following her movement.

"I'm sorry, _Artina-chan_.. I have no clue..." Flonne answered, a sigh escaped her mouth.

"T-That's okay, Lady Flonne. Don't take it _too _personally." Artina said "Well, then. I guess now we should head back to the club house so we can cure Mr. Were-"

Before Artina could finish, a big, dark colored portal appeared on the sky as suddenly, all 'B Hunters' members was brought up into the sky, which startling the SECOND group's members.

"H-Hey! W-Wait a sec!" Artina cried aloud, but it was no use since after all the defeated 'B Hunters' members was brought into the portal, the portal disappeared, leaving the SECOND group's members a million of questions and curiosity in their heads...

_**MISSION STATUS : ACCOMPLISHED (...?)** _

* * *

><p><em><strong>And that's Chapter 16, everyone~! :D<strong>_

**Once again, sorry for the **_**looooooong**_** wait! ...And for a _lame _****battle scenes. _Seriously_, I don't have Disgaea 4. But thanks to all Disgaea wikis scattered on Internet, I managed to make a battle scenes here! .._But still._.. *sobs*  
><strong>

**..._Still_, I can't believe a power of 3 reviews from the last Chapter could encourages me up to finish this Chapter when I'm in a 'BUSY-BUSY-BUSY-!' situation! So I say a VERY SPECIAL thanks to _Tera Tyrant Shadic_, _Yuu-chan_, and _OverLord Ayame_ to review the last Chapter~! ^^-****  
><strong>

_Anyhoo... enough for my chit-chat now. Let's move on to the replies~! ^^- _

**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

**Tera Tyrant Shadic : _Thanks for the review, Shadic! I'm really appreciate it~! :3 ..As for the answer of your guess... No, it wasn't because of exams. I've done wit it. You see, I got a FREAKIN' long holiday, stay at home, helping parents do house course, bla bla bla, Yeah, you got what I mean, right? xD ..Anyway, the latest Chapter of your story is awesome! I wonder what will happened next~? :3 ..And... OH MY GOD. You serious? Tell me how on Earth you have a Black Rose! (O_O) ...A-Ahem. So... Well, good luck at your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_  
><strong>

**Yuu-chan : _Thanks for the review, Yuu-chan! I'm really appreciate it~! :3 ..And.. I' sorry. I know you're not too much into battle scenes, but next Chapter will also had battle scenes, Yuu-chan. I'M SO SORRY! :'( ..And, haha, that's okay. A curious one always ask so many questions, ya know? xD ..Anyway, that's my replies for you! Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_  
><strong>

**OverLord Ayame : _Thanks for the review, OverLord Ayame! I'm really appreciate it~! :3 ..Oh... so you're still a Junior? Well, I hope you can do the best in your way to go Senior like me~! :D ..And, Yeah. Aya and Tera should learn how to battle. But I wonder when..? ..And Fuka unexpectedly got a new rival! YEAH~! xD ..Wow! What a nice OC you got there! I hope your OC could become popular later on~! ..Btw, I can't open the link. Is it from DeviantArt, no? ..Well, that's my replies for you! have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_  
><strong>

**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 17 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers~_! ^^-**

**...  
><strong>

**_**_Ookay_. I think I'm overuses _Italic _here.. *sweat-drop***_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! :D  
><em>**

_**AT LAST! I managed to finish this Chapter today~! ****With the help of Disgaea 4 videos from YouTube, I finally knew what's the Disgaea 4 Main Characters' special attacks like~! :D****  
><strong>_

..._Oh, well. Let's move on~!_

..Ah, I _almost_ forgot! Before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, ****Kiwipichu890, UNKNOWN,**__and **FullmetalFan870 **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

**...**_**  
><strong>_

_**_..Oh yeah**. **__Before I continue, I wanted to tell you guys that there's no enough space for Chapter Title. So... see the name of this Chapter here.. ^^''__**  
><strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 17 : When a White Rose is Being Sought...  
><strong>

As we know before. To make it easier, everyone who joined in the search team were divided themselves into three groups..

Since the FIRST group and the SECOND group of the search team already got their target into their hands, let's move on to the THIRD group and saw what are they doing. Can they find their target, a White rose, into their hands?

**~~~~0~~~~**

Emizel, Laharl, Etna, Mao, Raspberyl and her lackeys, and some random classes from Hades' crew are the part of the THIRD group. Got a White rose as their target, they looked to their _very_ crowded surroundings, searching for a flower stall or anything that have it.

"Great. _Just_ great!" Laharl yelled, crossing his arms in annoyance "How come we got a crowded part of the city while the others got the un-crowded ones! Besides, why the hell that 'Love Freak' decided to tag along with the SECOND group and not with us!"

"_Gee_, Prince. Calm down, will ya." Etna said, rolling her eyes "As for Flonne.. Well, maybe she decided to spend more time with that pink-haired Angel... Uhm, what's her name again?"

"It's Artina, you forgetful one." Emizel answered with a groan, not even looking to the Demon Lord "And that's the fifth times I said that to you!"

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever, _Mr. President.._" Etna growled, lifting her arm in a half-hearted wave as she rolled her eyes. Emizel just shrugged and let out a sigh when heard this.

"Uh.. Emizel, isn't?" Raspberyl called as the Shinigami turned his head to the pink-haired Delinquent.

"...Yes?"

"It's about your face." Raspberyl said uneasily "It looks so... _pale_. Something's bothering your mind?"

When heard this, a small fleck of surprise crossed through Emizel's crimson eyes. But a moment later, he shrugged.

"Nah, it's nothing." Emizel replied "It's just about my soul reaping business that I haven't done since I step myself into this rescue mission.."

"Ooh... I see.."

After that, Raspberyl then chitchat again with her lackeys, Kyoko and Asuka, and (surprisingly) her white-haired rival Mao. Turned his head to the other side, Emizel could see Laharl and Etna silently argue about something unknown to him.

"_Hmm... Now why do I miss father?_" Emizel thought, a small smile formed on his mouth as a homesickness feeling fills his one and only heart.

Suddenly, Emizel's slightly sensitive ears caught a faint voice somewhere unknown to him. Lay off his steps, Emizel closed his eyes, focusing himself to hear the mysterious voice again while the others confused, also put a stop to their steps.

"Hey..." Mao muttered, crossing his arms "Why the _hell_ are we stop walking?"

Instead of giving answers, Emizel just quiet, as he little by little heard the voice was...

..a panic-like shout? From... above?

"H-Huh?" Emizel uttered, slowly looked up in curiosity. When he did, his red eyes caught a sight of a _way_ too familiar figure there. Looking from the figure's position, the figure was in a position ready to fall.

"_Oh, brother.._" Emizel thought, rolling his eyes in annoyance "_From all people, why him...?_"

Groaned, Emizel then step aside from where he stood, which making everyone confused and curious why the Shinigami did that.

Their curiosity answered when they saw a figure fell really, **REALLY** hard to the ground next to Emizel, which makes everyone startled (excluding Emizel, though). Everyone then shifted their gaze to the figure that now 'embedded' on the ground, want to know who's the figure...

And when they did..

"**Eeew!**" Etna hissed in disgust "Not _him_ again!"

"**For crying out loud..!**" Laharl yelled, brought his hands to his head in frustration "From all people, why _him?_!"

"Don't tell me.." Mao flinched before he continued; "..Oh, dammit! It's that inopportune idiot! Somebody, kick _him_ faraway from here!"

"I can't believe I'll say this.." Raspberyl muttered "B-But.. Can somebody throw _him_ afar from here? I mean, I don't like this idiot!"

While everyone rambling about the figure, Emizel rolled his eyes before he eyed the 'embedded' figure on the ground in annoyance.

"...I thought you'll changed after I _kick_ you out from that office." Emizel growled, the annoyance in his voice was clear "..Am I right, the _idiotic_ ex-President of Hades, Axel?"

The figure, or Axel, lifted himself off the ground before he sheepishly looked up to the Shinigami.

"_Ahahaha_. W-Well, you see. I... I-" Axel began, but was cut off by Emizel.

"Shut up. You probably came here to steal my President title, _aren't you_?" Emizel said, his tone was somehow dark and angry, which makes the Dark Hero frightened.

"W-What? N-No! O-Of course not!" Axel lied, showing Emizel a small smile so the Shinigami wouldn't know that he's lying, which... did **NOT** work.

"For an idiot, you're not that well in lying.. _you dumb_." Emizel growled with a dark-like and angry tone, as he summoned a dark aura from his right hand before it disappeared and revealing none other than his scythe. He then pointed its tip to the Dark Hero's neck, which makes Axel shocked.

"You better have a good reason to come here, you idiot! **_Or else..._**" Emizel brought his scythe's tip closer to Axel's neck "**..I'LL RIP YOUR _DAMN_ SOUL FOR GOOD!**"

"**Alright, ALRIGHT!** I-I'll tell you!" Axel cried in defeat "B-But please! Pull this.. p-pointy thing.. a-away from my neck!"

Satisfied with the answer, Emizel dismissed his scythe from his hand, leaving only a faint dark aura that slowly dissipate.

"Good." Emizel said, stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie "Now tell me, or should I said _us_, before I went _mad_ again!"

"**Okay, OKAY!** Jeez!" Axel sighed before he put himself into a seated position on the ground, legs crossed.

"I come here because of _two_ reasons!" Axel said, held out a clenched fist before he bringing up his index finger from it. "First, I _want_ to steal your President title, which I failed to do!"

Hearing this, Emizel glared to the Dark Hero for a moment before he shook his head with a sigh, decided to deal with this later.

"..How about the second one, may I ask?" Emizel asked, eyes still focused to Axel.

"The second?" Axel muttered, placing a hand under his chin "..Uhm... W-Well, I-I'm not sure you gonna like it."

"Then you have two options; say it, or **DIE**."

When heard this, a big fleck of surprise crossed through the Dark Hero's lilac eyes as cold sweats covered his body.

"**_Okay_, OKAY! I'LL SAY IT!**" Axel yelled frantically, raised his hands in defense "T-The second is-"

Before Axel could said his second reason, suddenly, the clear, blue sky is started to become dark, which startling everyone. Looked up, they saw a big, dark-colored portal appeared on the sky, as a group of demons jumped out from it. Seeing this, the crowd screaming in horror before they run like the wind, making the place that used to be crowded became as quiet as dead. The one who stay still on the place were the group of demons and the THIRD group's members... _and_ Axel, might I add.

The THIRD group's members and Axel then eyed the group of demons that stood not too far from them carefully, and noticed something unusual. All of them had red eyes; _just_ red, no other colors.

"At last.." One of them, a Male Warrior, said "We found you... you group of '_pest_'."

Hearing this, Laharl became annoyed. Groaned, he looked to the red-eyed Warrior right in his eyes.

"_Hey!_ Is that the _way_ you greet someone you just met?" Laharl growled, crossing his arms before he let out a huff.

Seeing this, the red-eyed Warrior just chuckled, placed his right hand to his hip.

"Heck no." The Male Warrior retorted "But, you see, we're _demons_. So... Being un-polite to you guys were fine, _right?_" The sarcastic in his voice was clear.

Hearing this only make the blue-haired Overlord even more annoyed than before. Laharl then looked to the the red-eyed Warrior furiously as his antennae-like hair perked up.

"**ARE YOU PLAYING GAMES ON ME_?_!**" Laharl yelled aloud "**HOW DARE YOU BEING UN-POLITE IN FRONT OF THE _GREAT_ OVERLORD LAHARL_?_!**"

"P-Prince..." Etna muttered with a sweat-drop while the red-eyed Warrior just chuckled.

"Oh.. So you're _Overlord_ Laharl, hmm?" The Warrior said "_Hehehe_. How surprising. What a pleasure to meet you here, _dear_ Overlord." He continued, while Laharl just hmph-ed.

"A-Ah... T-They're the second reason I came here.." Axel said as everyone looked to the Dark Hero curiously.

"Back on the Netherworld, I saw them on their way to here." Axel said clearly "S-So I decided to come here first and warn you guys. B-But...-"

"You instead got lectured by me before you got a chance to tell us, _correct_?" Emizel asked, replied by a quick nod from the Dark Hero.

After that, Emizel took a few step forward, making everyone eyed him curiously.

"...You guys have a reason to come here, aren't you?" Emizel asked, the seriousness in his voice was clear.

The red-eyed Warrior chuckled when heard this.

"Well... Yeah." The Warrior answered "We got a task by our 'Milady' to put an end to..."

The brown-haired Warrior then pointed his index finger to Emizel before he put a smirk on his face.

"...**_You_**."

Upon heard this, Emizel stunned, **REALLY** stunned until he let his eyes wide-opened in surprise while the others gasped in shock. The revelation sure make the young President's heart pounding hard, but he managed to held his ground and keep his composure.

"I-I see... That's why." Emizel said, trying to keep calm "..T-Then why don't you quickly strike me when you got the chance?"

The Shinigami then saw the red-eyed Warrior chortled before he folded his arms.

"_Hehehe_. It'll be way too easy if I did that." The Warrior claimed "After all, what's the meaning of a mission if there isn't any challenge in it?"

"Hmph. What a confident guy you are.." Emizel said, stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie "I'd like to fight you. But me and the others now on a mission _way_ more important than yours. So could you please stay out of the wa-"

"You and the rest were searching for this, aren't you?" The red-eyed Male Warrior then pulled out something... **SOMETHING** that makes the THIRD group's members startled.

"T-That's.. a White rose!" Raspberyl exclaimed, stared the thing in the red-eyed Warrior's hand in shock.

Again, Emizel is completely stunned. But he managed to held his ground as he keep quiet.

"_Yes_... This _is_ White rose." The Warrior said, a smirk formed on his mouth "And to let you know... We've make all the flower stalls and shops here closed for business. So your only hope to get your target into your hands... is me.. _us_..." He continued, his arms outstretched as he looked on towards the THIRD group's members... _and_ Axel.

Emizel's crimson eyes now filled with seriousness. With confidence in his heart, the Shinigami looked to the red-eyed Warrior somewhat furiously.

"Oh... Is _that_ so?" Emizel then held out his right hand, summoning a dark aura around his hand before it disappeared and revealing none other than his scythe ".._Hmph_. I guess we need to take it by force from you guys then."

"Mind if I join?" Laharl said, pulled out his sword from nowhere into his left hand "'Cause I need to punish them to talk un-polite to the _great_ Overlord Laharl!"

"If you join, Prince.." Etna said, before she pulled out her trademark red spear from nowhere into her hands "..I'll be glad to be your assistance in defeating these guys~" She continued with a wink.

"Hey!" Mao cried, pulled out his sword from nowhere into his right hand "Don't make me away from action here! I'm in!"

"So do I!" Raspberyl exclaimed, summoning her book with a snap of her finger "Girls! Be prepared!"

"Yes, My Lady!" Kyoko and Asuka said in unison as they put themselves into a battle stance, ready to fight.

The rest of the THIRD group's members look to one another before they nodded, readied themselves for the upcoming battle, while Axel...

"U-Uh..." Axel started "Y-You guys don't mind if I-"

"**YES.**" The THIRD group's members said in unison "**YOU CAN GO HIDING SOMEWHERE... _IDIOT_.**" They continued, their tone somehow angry and annoyed. Hearing this, Axel, of course, feeling... _not respected_. But the Dark Hero then shook it off his mind, quickly rushed out of the scene to hide somewhere..

Seeing this, the red-eyed Male Warrior and the others chuckled before they smirked.

"_Fufufu_. What a courageous people you guys are... Well, _except_ one, though" The Male Warrior said, hinted Axel in the last part "Well then. Let me introduced ourselves to you people.."

The brown-haired Warrior then pulled out his sword from nowhere into his hand, pointed it up into the air before he looked to the SECOND group's members with a serious look on his face.

**"We're the 'B Hunters'! Our main task are to collect human bloods for our 'Milady'! ..But aside that, we're also doing any tasks our 'Milady' gave us!" **The red-eyed Warrior said aloud **"And what our 'Milady' gave us now.. is a task to _KILL ALL OF YOU!_"**

After said that, the red-eyed Male Warrior brought his sword to his front and shout "**FINISH THEM..!**" out loud before she and the others charged themselves to the THIRD group's members. Seeing this, the THIRD group's members looked to each other. Nodded, they charged themselves forward, as the fight between them and the 'B Hunters' has begun...

**...**

Whilst some random classes from Hades' crew were having a fierce battle with some of the 'B Hunters' members, Laharl could be seen not too far from them, easily attacking his enemies. Moving his sword like there's no tomorrow, the blue-haired Overlord then noticed the demons that become his enemies were increasing little by little.

"_Well, well. They're brave enough to challenge me, aren't they?_" Laharl thought, a smirk formed on his mouth "_Heh. I'll make them taste my wrath then!_"

After that, Laharl raised his sword up before he brought it down **HARD **to the ground, making the ground underneath him slightly cracked. Then, a black-colored portal appeared above him, which makes his enemies surprised and confused. Not wasting any time, the blue-haired Overlord hopped into the portal. When he did, the portal vanished, leaving the demons shocked as they looked back and forth, wondering about where the young Overlord went into.

Unknown to them, a big, black-colored portal appeared above them. Out from the portal is a massive-sized meteor, Laharl could be seen standing on the top of the meteor. Cried his trademark laugh aloud, the demons below looked up in curiosity before they found themselves agape and wide-eyed, stunned to saw the massive-sized meteor flew down to them.

**"MWA HA HA HA! EAT THIS! _METEOR... IMPACT!_"**

After that, the young Overlord leaped off the meteor, let the big, scorching thing hit the ground, which makes a **HUGE **explosion and hit the nearby demons that become his enemies..

When the explosion gone, the demons could be seen, laying on the ground on their stomach nor backs, defeated.

"_**Mwa ha ha ha!** _That's what you get when you mess up with the _great_ Overlord Laharl!" Laharl said aloud, crossing his arms while he cried his trademark laugh aloud...

Move away from Laharl, Etna could be seen, strikes the demons that become her enemies with her trademark red spear. A moment later, she stopped, feeling 'bored' in attacking her enemies with her spear.

"_Jeez! They're **way **too easy!_" Etna thought, her devil tail swayed behind her "_That's it! I'll finish them at once!_"

After that, Etna raised her right hand up, along with spear. A moment later, a faint, lilac-whitish light appeared from the tip of Etna's red spear. The light then grew brighter, creating multiple lilac-whitish spheres that flew around the Demon Lord. Etna then brought her spear down, sent the multiple lilac-whitish spheres to the demons around her. The spheres hit all of them, completely paralyzing them.

Smirked, Etna flies upwards and stopped in mid-air, before she raised both of her hands up. When she did, a big, scorching ball of flames was summoned just above her hands.

**"TAKE THIS! _CHAOS... IMPACT!_"**

After said that, the Demon Lord brought her hands down, threw the massive-sized ball of flames to hit the ground, which makes a **BIG **explosion and hit the nearby demons that become her enemies..

When the explosion gone, Etna flew back to the ground. As her feet touch the ground, the Demon Lord looked to her surroundings. Perfect; all her enemies were defeated.

"_Khu khu khu_~ That's what you get when you make the Demon Lord mad!" Etna said sarcastically, fingering the collar of her neck as her tail swayed behind her...

Meanwhile, move away from Etna, Raspberyl and her lackeys could be seen, attacking the demons that become their enemies.

**"D-Rule 1: Morality!"** Raspberyl cried aloud, raised her hands up while her book levitate in front of her, opened itself as its pages flipped again and again. A moment later, three pink orbs were summoned above her book. Brought her hands down, the pink-haired Delinquent fired the pink orbs from her book to her enemies, hit them with it.

**"Crane Dance!"** Asuka yelled as she dashed past her enemies, creating a spiral of dark energy highlighted by the storm of paper cranes that attacks her enemies, hit them perfectly.

**"Lily Elegy!"** Kyoko yelled as she pulled out a electrified whip-like thing and swung it over and over again to her enemies, paralyzing them. Then, Kyoko leaped up into the air, brought her electrified whip-like thing up, and brought it down **REALLY** hard to the paralyzed enemies, striking them..

..The three Delinquents were unstoppable that time...

Or so we thought.

Because a moment later, the three Delinquents found themselves exhausted, while demons around them were increasing.

"_Raspberries! Are they never get tired or something?_" Raspberyl thought weakly before she feel to her knees, while her lackeys completely feel to the ground "_Darn. I can't believe I'll be ended this way..._"

Seeing this, the demons around the three Delinquents smirked, saw their chance to attack them. With weapons ready in their hands, they aimed it to the exhausted Delinquents.

**"3.. 2.. 1... FIRE!"**

After one of the demons said that aloud, they charged, pulled the trigger, or cast the spells to the three Delinquents. Seeing this, the exhausted Raspberyl could do nothing but closed her eyes in defeat, ready for the impact..

But just a little bit more before all of the attacks could hit the Delinquents, suddenly, a **VERY** strong blow of wind deflects all of the attacks, which makes the demons surprised.

Raspberyl's eyes wide opened when she felt the strong wind blew to her. _Too_ strong until...

**"A-AHHH!"**

Raspberyl was brought into the blow! She held out her hand to reach the ground to save herself, but failed. This makes the pink-haired demon panicked as her body brought into the wind's blow..

But when all hope seems lost, a gigantic-sized hand grabbed Raspberyl's hand, saving her from the wind's blow. Looked up, the pink-haired Delinquent saw a gigantic monster-like being, its big wings flapped behind it. Seeing this, Raspberyl couldn't decide whether to feel relieved that she was saved, or whether to dread that this is actually her end.

**_"Chill down, Beryl. It's me."_**

Let a gasp escaped her mouth, Raspberyl looked down. When she did, she saw a figure there, levitate in front of the gigantic monster-like being, arms folded.

**"M-Mao!"**

"Thank goodness you're not dead because of shock.." The figure, or Mao, said, let out a sigh of relief "Hey, Beryl. You still can fly your wings for a moment?"

Hearing this, the pink-haired Delinquent looked to her wings, tried to flapped it, which she did, though weakly.

"I can." Raspberyl answered with a nod "But... I think it'll only last for a second or two."

"Huh? _Really_?" Mao then eyed his rival carefully, noticed Raspberyl's unsupported condition. Seeing this, the white-haired Overlord sighed before he held out his left hand to the side, which makes Raspberyl confused.

"Beryl.." Mao called "..can you flap your wings to me? I want to use my special attack."

Know what Mao means, Raspberyl nodded. As the monster-like being let go its grip from Raspberyl's hand, the pink-haired Delinquent slowly flapped her wings, make her way to Mao.

When Raspberyl managed to reach and took Mao's hand, the white-haired Overlord pulled her into his embrace, which makes the pink-haired Delinquent surprised.

"M-Mao!" Raspberyl stuttered, a tint of red could be seen on her face "W-What-"

"Your lackeys, right?" Mao said before he looked to his rival right to her eyes "Don't worry. They're save below this monster." He continued, hinted the gigantic monster-like being behind him at the last part.

Raspberyl was actually mean to ask why Mao... well, you know what. But after Mao said that, she decided to forget about it, gave her childhood rival a nod.

"Alright then." Mao said "Hold on tight. 'Cause this will be a _hard _one."

As Raspberyl tightened her grip to Mao's body, Mao slowly raised his other hand up. When he did, Mao's body was covered with white aura while his raised hand was covered with green energy.

**"TAKE THIS, YOU JERKS! _VASA AERGUN... BLAST!_"**

After said that, Mao brought his energy-covered hand down as the gigantic monster-like being behind him fires 4 streams of lightning at the enemies, 1 from each of its hands, and 1 from each wings. When the streams hit them, the demons were brought off the ground by it, which makes them shocked. Then, the gigantic monster-like being begins charging energy from its mouth.

After a moment of charging, the monster-like being fires out a massive, scorching energy blast from its mouth while Mao unleashed a green, laser-like beam from his energy-covered hand. The beam and the blast then united into one, making the bluish energy blast now had greenish color on it. The blue-greenish blast then hit **ALL **the demons that suspended in the air, making a HUGE explosion as the demons let out random cries of pain..

After the explosion gone, Mao dismissed the monster-like being behind him as he make his way to the ground, Raspberyl still in his arm. As his feet touch the ground, he carefully put Raspberyl down from his arm before he looked to his surroundings, where the demons laying on the ground, some of them were unconscious while the others were grunted or hissed in pain.

"Hmph! That's what you get for _messing up _with the one that _only _me could defeat!" Mao cried aloud, crossing his arms.

When heard this, Raspberyl knew what's _exactly _Mao meant by 'messing up with the one that only him could defeat'. The pink-haired Delinquent then giggled, a tint of red could be seen on her face again...

Meanwhile, on the other side, Emizel could be seen, attacking his enemies with his scythe. Though defeating one only make the demons around him increasing, he keeps attacking them like there's no tomorrow.

Suddenly, Emizel's slightly sensitive ears caught a faint sound of 'whoosh..' from behind, which makes him wondered what's it. When the 'whoosh' sound was getting closer, the Shinigami finally knew what's this 'whoosh' thing is...

"...A sword."

After having a guess about the 'whoosh' thing, Emizel quickly turned around and brought his scythe in front of his face horizontally. When he did, a sword clashed with the young President's scythe. Looked up, the Shinigami saw the sword's owner was...

"Hmph. It's **you**."

"Well, well. You're having a good reflex, huh?" The sword's owner, the red-eyed Male Warrior, said, pressing his sword harder to the young demon's scythe "Hmph. As I expected for... our _real _target."

The look on Emizel's face changed to the **MORE **serious one when he heard this.

"Speaking of target.." Emizel looked to the red-eyed Warrior right to his eyes "..Why your Lady told you and the others to kill me? Who's she, anyway?"

When heard this, the red-eyed Male Warrior just chortled, which makes Emizel a bit annoyed, but also curious.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Mr. President." The Warrior said sarcastically "But I think I can't say the answer for that question."

"And _why _is that?" Emizel demanded, pushed his scythe harder to the Warrior's sword while the red-eyed Warrior just smirked.

"It's because.." The Warrior began "..that info is a _top _secret."

After said that, the red-eyed Male Warrior pushed Emizel's scythe away from his sword, which startled the young President. Then, the brown-haired Warrior vanished from where he stood, making Emizel even more shocked than before.

"_W-Where did he go?_" Emizel thought in shock, looking left and right confusedly.

When Emizel's still looking left and right, suddenly, a sword stabbed from his back through his stomach, making the young Reaper shocked before he cried in pain.

**"A-AH!"**

Grimaced in pain, Emizel slowly looked down to himself, where a sword could be seen there, 'stuck' on his stomach. Blood now flowed down from it, make a small pond of blood below him. Slowly looked to his back, the Shinigami saw that the one who stabs him was no other than the red-eyed Male Warrior.

"_Y_-... _You_.." Emizel drawled, coughing up blood because of the pain he had on his stomach.

"I take my job seriously, _ya know_?" The red-eyed Warrior said with taunt-like way as he pulled his sword from Emizel's body, let the young Reaper slowly fell to his knees, using his arms to support himself up to not meet the ground face-first as he tried to bear the pain that came from his stomach.

"I thought you'll be a great challenge. Why 'Milady' told us to kill you anyway? For _fun_?" The Male Warrior taunted with a smirk while Emizel gritted his teeth and eyed the crimson-eyed Warrior with his serious glare.

"I can even kill you _all_ by myself. _Hehehe_, I won't waste my chance.." The red-eyed Male Warrior then raised his sword up, looked down to his young prey, who's now slid down into laying position, with an evil smile "Good bye, the 63th President of Hades. Don't worry, I'll take your place as you're gone..."

After said that, the crimson-eyed Male Warrior brought his sword down, ready to put an end to his prey..

But just an inch more before his sword could hit his prey, suddenly, the young prey swiftly turned on his back to face up and brought his scythe in front of his face horizontally, blocking the sword. This enough to make the crimson-eyed Warrior extremely surprised.

"W-What_?_!" The red-eyed Male Warrior cried out "B-But how? Usually, a bad injure on stomach already make someone-"

_**"I'm not that kind of demon, you fool.."**_

A big fleck of surprise crossed through the Warrior's crimson eyes when he heard his young prey said that. The young prey's voice, however, was like his own plus someone, humming through the Warrior's one and only ears.

The Warrior's young prey then easily pushed his sword away from his scythe, which not only make the red-eyed Warrior, but the demons around him as well, startled.

"_**You guys never know what will happened to you all when you make a ****Shinigami**** mad, aren't you?**_" The young President said with a dark-like tone as he slowly got up from the ground, making himself levitate off the ground a few inches, scythe in his hand "**_Hmph. I'll show you all then.._**"

After heard this, the red-eyed Warrior and the others shocked, their eyes grew wide, some of them were agape.

"_H-H-He's..._" The red-eyed Warrior thought in disbelief "_..**H-HE'S A SHINIGAMI?**_**!**"

After the young Reaper said that, he raised his scythe up before he brought it down **HARD** to the ground, making the ground underneath him slightly cracked as a loud, humming noise echoing through everyone's ears. Then, a big, black-colored ball-like thing appeared above the Shinigami, which makes his enemies startled.

Suddenly, from the big black ball-like thing, a big scythe was out from it. The scythe cut the big black ball-like thing into half, revealing a green, gigantic witch-monster-like being from it, making his enemies more startled than before.

The red-eyed Warrior and the others then saw the big scythe slowly make itself spun counter-clockwise. As it did, an alchemist circle of reddish-orange, light blue, and light green appeared around the witch-monster-like being, in a triangle formation. They then saw Emizel pulled his scythe off the ground before he make his way up, eyes closed. The young President then stopped when he's in front of the gigantic witch-monster-like being, raised his scythe up before his eyes shot opened, now glowing bright red. Then, with a loud, dark-like humming voice, Emizel shouts;

**"FEEL MY PUNISHMENT, YOU IMMORAL PEOPLE! _DELTA OF DEATH...!_"**

After said that, Emizel brought his scythe down as the gigantic witch-monster-like being let out a roar, moving its big scythe to the reddish-orange alchemist circle. As it did, the big scythe make itself spun on it, unleashed a big, scorching flamethrower to the enemies, making them cried in pain.

The attack was not stopped yet. The big scythe that spun on the reddish-orange alchemist circle move itself to the light green one as it spun itself on it, unleashed a big, windy spiral storm to the enemies, making them, once again, cried in pain.

"_I-Is this attack even has its end?_!" The red-eyed Male Warrior thought frantically, hoping the attack would stop..

But it didn't.

Instead, the attack continues. They saw the big scythe that spun on the light green alchemist circle move itself to the light blue one before it spun itself on it, unleashed a windy, freezing blizzard to them, making them frozen.

After making them froze, Emizel closed his eyes again as he slowly held out his hand that not holding scythe, the green gigantic witch-monster-like being behind him follow what he does. With eyes still closed, the Shinigami muttered a single word as he let his eyes shot opened, revealing his more-brightly glowing red eyes once again..

**"_...Die._"**

After said that with a dark-like and humming-like tone, Emizel clenched his held-out hand, so do the green gigantic witch-monster-like being behind him. When they did, the ice that froze the enemies were broke into pieces... **VERY** sharp pieces I mean. Because of this, the enemies indeed free, but scars covered their bodies now, making them, once again, cried in pain..

Though this time, it's _way _more louder than before.

_..._

Even though Emizel said 'die', his enemies aren't dead. They instead just feel unconscious, laying on the ground.

Seeing this, Emizel dismissed the green gigantic witch-monster-like being behind him as he slowly make his way back to the ground. When his feet was a few inches from the ground, suddenly, the young President feel to the ground, to his own pool of blood. As he tried to hold back the pain he had on his stomach, he slowly move a hand to his stomach as he panted heavily, his eyes closed as his face look pale and his mind felt weak.

Slowly opened his eyes, Emizel shifted his gaze to his front, where their target, the White rose, could be seen there, laying peacefully on the ground, waiting for someone to pick it.

Not wasting any chance, the Shinigami move his hand away from his injured stomach, let his now-bloody hand picked to White rose, which makes the white flower had some red stains on it.

"F-Finally.." Emizel said weakly as his vision became a bit blurry "We... got.. it..."

After the Shinigami said that, everything went black.

_..._

**MISSION STATUS : ACCOMPLISHED...?**

* * *

><p><strong>(Dun dun duun..!) Aaand that's Chapter 17, everyone~! :D<strong>

Once again, I say a **BIG** thank you to everyone who've reviewed last Chapter! **Thank you _sooooo_ much~!** :3

**_Anyhoo_... If you guys wondering what clothes that Adell, Rozalin, Laharl, Etna, and Flonne wore this time (so people around them thinks they're normal)... Well, just use your imagination. I don't have any idea for it.. *sweat-drop***

As for Axel... Well, he's still wore his trademark long white jacket and that long jeans on his. (Since he newly came...) xD

Uhm... and... For Axel's fan... I'm **so** sorry to make him to become _such_ a loser here... *sweat-drop*

**..Uhm... You guys knew that 'Shinigami' have the same meaning with 'Grim Reaper', right? ..If you don't, I'm sorry to make you guys confused all this time! *sobs***

_Oh, well. Enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-**  
><strong>_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**Yuu-chan : _Oh... I see.. So you're sleepy that time, eh? Hmm... no wonder.. xD ..Anyway, thanks for the review, Yuu-chan! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_  
><strong>

****Tera Tyrant Shadic : _Thanks for the review, Shadic! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..And, yeah. I have Disgaea 2. So I know that both of them were... tsunderes.. xD ..Oh... I see. Well, that's okay. I won't force you to tell me! :) ..Anyway, thanks for the support points~! ..**Well then, good luck at your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**_  
><strong>**

****Mailumia : _Thanks for the review, Mailumia! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..And... that's okay. I found your rant was kinda... funny I guess.. xD ..Well, okay! I'll try to learn and practice more about fighting scenes! Thanks for the advice, Mailumia~! :D ..Well, that's my my replies for you. Cheers for you too and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_  
><strong>**

****OverLord Ayame : _Thanks for the review, OverLord Ayame! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..I've check your DeviantArt and your Tsuki Shi pic. Gosh! She's so cool and cute in any ways~! (-OwO-) ..And, yeah. Artina was way more angelic when she's still a human! xD ..Oh, thank you! I didn't notice that! Don't worry! I've repair it up! ;D ..Well, that's **my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**_  
><strong>**

****Kiwipichu890 : _Thanks for the review, Kiwipichu890! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Oh. REALLY? Well, I have PS3. But Disgaea 4 is not in my hands yet! (O_O) ..And I glad you think last Chapter is nice~ :3 ..****Well, that's **my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-******_  
><strong>**

****UNKNOWN : _Hi, there! Welcome to my story! :) ..Anyway, thanks for the review, UNKNOWN! I REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Add Gig, huh? ..Well, I'll think about it.. :) ..****Well, that's **my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-******_  
><strong>**

******FullmetalFan870 : _Hi, there! Welcome to the story~! :) ..Anyway, thanks for the review, FullmetalFan870! I REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Oh! I'm SO sorry for the grammar errors! I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! :'( ...A-Ahem. ****Well, that's **my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-******_******

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 18 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! ^^-******

_**...**_

**_Hey... a wiki said Emizel owned a group called 'Abaddon'. If in any chance you know about this, could you guys tell me what and who's the member of this 'Abaddon' group are? PLEASE! I NEED YOUR HELP!_ :'(**

_**..Oh, and... I noticed that the link in Chapter 10 was gone. Hehehe.. I've repaired them now! :D**_

**Well, that's all for now, everyone! See ya later in Chapter 18! _Cheers~_! ^^-**


	18. Chapter 18 : When They Remembering it

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! :D  
><em>**

_**Sorry to make you guys waiting! But... ****Phew! At least I managed to finish this Chapter today! ...But I wonder.. will the result will be good?****  
><strong>_

..._Oh, well. Let's move on~!_

..Ah, I _almost_ forgot! Before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, ****Kiwipichu890, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost, **and **HiddenPurplePower **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

**...**_**  
><strong>_

_**__**AND I'M SORRY IF THIS CHAPTER WAS CONFUSING YOU GUYS.**___**  
><strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 18 : When They Remembering it...  
><strong>

Back to the club house that owned by Fuka's two friends, the Hades' crew that remained still in the club house now began feel restless. They're worried about Fenrich's condition, that now got even worse than before.

"Sir Fenrich... Is he okay?" A Blue Mage muttered, tilting her head to her side.

"I'm sure he's okay." A Blue Skull said, placed a comforting hand onto the Mage's shoulder "Sir Fenrich is _way_ stronger than us. So I believe he'll survive."

Hearing this, the Blue Mage looked up to the Blue Skull before she nodded, a smile formed on her mouth.

Not long after that little conversation take place, the door of the club house was opened, making everyone there turned their heads to the only entrance of the room. When they did, they saw the FIRST group stand there, a happy look placed on their faces.

"We got it, **WE GOT IT!**" Fuka exclaimed, her left hand was up in the air, something small and shiny was in it "We got one of the needed materials!"

Hearing this, everyone gasped in surprise, shocked. But their streaked look quickly changed to the relieved one.

"R-Really? Wow!" A Magic Knight said in awe "That was a good news, Miss Fuka!"

"But why it took a _long_ time for you guys to get that thing?" A Gunner asked, pointing to the shiny item that Fuka held.

"W-Well, we've got some 'company' to take care of." Fuka said, sticking out her tongue playfully.

"Ooh! R-Really, Miss Fuka?" A Thief asked before she pouted "Oh man! I've miss _all_ the fun!"

"_Te he!_ You do!" Fuka said with a grin "I even managed to do a special attack that didn't cost any-"

"But still..." The Gunner that asked Fuka before, cut off "How come it took a _very_ long time for you to get that thing?"

Let the question went through her ears, Fuka rolled her eyes. Groaned, the Prinny Girl focused her cinnamon eyes to the Gunner.

"Well, _hello!_" Fuka huffed, placing her hands to her hips "At least it's not _way_ too long! Like the time we put an end to Fear the Great, take over the Mint, following this Zettai Prinny Project _thing_, defeating Torn Desco, or maybe the time when we got Earth in _my_ and Desco's hands!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Wait a sec!" Aya blurted out "..How come I never knew you and your.. so-called lil' sister take over the Earth? I mean, I saw the people acts to you both like you're nothing but an ordinary people!"

Fuka couldn't help but laughed sheepishly when she heard this.

"W-Well..." Fuka began "I think it's because Des X doesn't actually own _all_ the Earth's region. And I think not much people _knew_ about her. So-"

"Okay, Fuka. Now I'm _really_ confused." Tera said, folded her arms "_One_, you're saying things that both me and Aya couldn't understand what. _Two_, ...who's this Des X guy is? All of this doesn't make _any_ sense!"

"Of course it doesn't! Nothing here quite does!" Fuka exclaimed, crossing her arms "How come a dream could make any sense? I mean, last time I will awake from this dream, I'm _forbidden_ for it! Isn't that _way_ too weird and doesn't make _any_ sense at all?"

"_The hell?_ You still thinking this is _all_ a dream, Fuka?" Aya said, raising an eyebrow "Even though you've rule some part of the Earth? _Wow_. **_I'm impressed_.**"

"Hey... Is that supposed to be a _sarcasm_, Mai?"

"Hmm.. Maybe yes, maybe no." Aya said sarcastically, replied by a glare from Prinny Girl.

"_Geez_. Whatever.." Fuka said, rolling her eyes with a sigh "Well then, let's we-"

Before Fuka could finish, another group of people step into the club house. Turned their heads, everyone found the SECOND group there, a smile could be seen on their faces.

_**"We're back, everyone~!"**_

"Artina! You're back!" Fuka cried happily, clapping her hands together "How's it? Did you and the others get the target?"

"Yup!" Artina brought her right hand up, where a crimson flower could be seen in it "We got the target, safe and sound!"

"Ooh! What a gorgeous Red rose it is!" Aya awed, stared to the red flower the Thief Angel held with glimmering eyes "I bet you took, or maybe bought this little guy from... **'Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop'**!"

**"**_'Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop'?_**"** Artina asked, tilting her head to her side "..W-What kind of place is that?"

"It's the place where all kinds of flowers were sold at such a high price!" Tera explained "The most expensive, but widely purchased there, is the Red roses they sold!"

"And _why_ is that?" Artina asked again, interested to know more.

"The color! That's why!" Aya said, clapping her hands in excitement "The red color of their Red roses were as elegant as a red prom dress! Heck, even some of them said its red color was as same as _blood__!_"

Upon heard the last part, all of the Hades' crew were left dumbstruck. They slowly lowered their heads, became as silent as dead while Aya and Tera were left confused.

"Uh... Guys?" Tera drawled "W-Why are you-"

"N-Now that Desco think about it.." Desco uttered before she brought her hands to her chest "W-We first came here only to find these 3 names to save Big Bro. B-But.. w-why now.. w-we got more?" She continued, now with a sob.

"D-Desco.." Fuka walk approached her little sister before she brought the sobbing girl into her arms "Everything's gonna be fine. Besides, isn't Valzy told you that as a Final Boss, you can't cry that easily?"

"D- *sob* Desco know about that, Big Sis. B-But-"

"Huh? W-Wait a sec!" Aya exclaimed, her eyes widened before it fluttered briefly "Y-You mean... You guys _actually_ came here.. because of a mission?"

"Yes, Mai. We are." Fuka replied before she looked up to her black-bluish haired friend "Our advent here is because of a mission."

"W-What mission?" Aya asked, her voice somehow shimmy "W-Why? Why don't you tell us 'bout thi-"

"Mission? Hmm... It must be about 'the purpose' that Fenrich ever talked about." Tera said, folded her arms before she tilting her head to her side, eyes focused to the ceiling "Though I dunno what 'the purpose' is, I'm sure it's something serious."

"It _is_ serious." Fuka answered shortly, moving her gaze to her light brown haired friend "Our mission is-"

Before Fuka could finish (again?), another group of people step into the club house. Turned their heads, everyone found the THIRD group there.

Noticed it's the THIRD group, Desco quickly out from her older sister's arms, wiping her tears away from her eyes. This enough to make Fuka confused, though then she decided to ignore her confusion.

"Oh! It's you guys!" Artina exclaimed "So... You guys found it?"

Upon heard this, the THIRD group's members look to each other. Nodded, they looked to the Thief Angel again.

"Don't worry. We got it." Mao said, brought the said item up, allowing everyone to looked to it. When they did, everyone gasped in shock, eyes widened, some of them were agape.

"**W-What's that red stains on the flower was_?_!**" Aya screamed, a flood of bloodcurdling things started to fill her head.

"I-Is it me, or a hundreds of hideous things started to appeared in my head..?" Tera said, brought both of her hands to her head in horror(?).

"Trying to trick us, _aren't you?_" Fuka growled, pointing an accusing finger to the white-haired Overlord "Stop fooling around, _you crazy boy!_ I knew that the one you held was a Red rose that you've painted with white paint!"

When heard this, Mao groaned before he glared to the Prinny Girl.

"**THE HELL I WOULD!**" Mao cried aloud, loud enough to make Fuka squealed "**THIS RED STAINS IS _REAL_ STAINS! IT'S _BLOOD!_**"

Upon heard the last part, everyone gasped in surprise and had their eyes widened, some of them were agape.

"**I-IT'S WHAT_?_!**" Everyone cried aloud.

"I bet you guys knew it even without me repeated what I said. But.. Oh, well." Mao uttered, rolling his eyes before he looked to everyone again "I _said_, this red stains here _is_ blood."

"T-Then, whose blood is it?" Artina asked.

After the question had flown out from the Thief Angel's mouth, The THIRD group's members look to one another. Nodded, they looked to Artina again, as Raspberyl took a few step forward, everyone (besides the THIRD group members) eyeing the pink-haired Delinquent curiously.

"The blood.." Raspberyl began "It belongs to..." An uneasy feeling started to fill the Delinquent's heart as she continued;

"...Emizel."

Everyone found themselves gasped in surprise when they heard this shocking answer. They about to say the word 'what' aloud when Desco takes their places before they could do so.

"**W-WHAT_?_!**" Desco cried aloud in disbelief, which makes everyone stunned "B-But how? I-Is Sir Emizel badly injured? Is he okay?"

"D-Desco... C-Calm down." Fuka said, conforting her little sister that suddenly go outburst, though confusion now popped in her head "I-I'm sure he's-"

"A-And if Desco think again.." Desco uttered "..W-Where's Sir Emizel now?"

"U-Uh.. T-That's also the bad news." Raspberyl replied, lowering her head "He.. He's..."

**~~~~0~~~~**

**_-What happened back then..-_**

Emizel slowly began to regain consciousness. The first thing to return to him was his feeling. He could feel he's now laying on something wet..

A puddle of water? Oh great. _Just_ great.

...Waaaaait a minute.

Water never smelled this... _pungent_. The only liquid that smells this _pungent_ was...

Blood.

Yeah, no doubt; he's laying on a pool of blood now. But... Whose blood?

..The next thing that return to him was his memory; a memory about what happened not a long time ago. A flood of it began to flowing through his head, started from the group of demons who called themselves 'B Hunters', the battle he and the others had with them, and...

Wait a sec.

The battle! Of course! He remembered he got himself stabbed by a sword from his back that pierced to his stomach, which makes him weaken for a moment before he went really mad and attacks his enemies without mercy.

He then remembered he dismissed a gigantic witch-monster-like being behind him before he collapsed to the ground, on his own pool of blood, and lost his consciousness.

There. It all made sense now.

...Well, after figuring out what happened to him... Now what?

"_Hmm.._" Emizel thought quietly "_..Guess I should open my eyes and look around now..._"

After that being said (or thought in Emizel's case), the young Reaper slowly cracked his eyes, offering him a view of... everyone, the members of the THIRD group, who's now have a relieved look on their faces.

"Ah! You're _finally_ awake, Sir!" A Medic exclaimed, clapping her hands together "We were _all_ worried about you!"

"Thank goodness you're not dead yet, Sir.." A Necromancer said in relief.

"Are you okay, Sir?" An Onmyo Monk asked, the concern in his voice was clear.

Everyone then saw Emizel slowly pushed himself up into a sitting position before he looked up to everyone there.

"E-Everyone.." Emizel said weakly "H-How long was I out?"

"About an hour... Though maybe more." Mao replied as the young President shifted his gaze to him "But thanks to you.."

Mao then brought his left hand up, where a red-'stained' White rose could be seen there. "..We got what we're looking for, though it's kinda... _dirty_."

Emizel couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he heard this comment of Mao's.

"_Heh_. Pardon me. Besides, I didn't mean to make it _dirty_ at the first place." Emizel retorted, a small smile formed on his mouth.

"That 'B Hunters' _sure_ really mean when they said they gonna kill you, aren't they?" Raspberyl uttered, placing both of her hands to her hips "If they don't, there's a _no_ way they'll make that bloody wound on your stomach.."

Upon heard this, Emizel lowered his head, allowing him to look to himself. As his eyes caught a sight of his stomach, he saw the bloody wound there, that now had bandages wrapped around it, some red 'stains' could be seen on the white bandages.

"Nah, I'm okay." Emizel said, slowly got up to his feet as he rubbed his clothes down for dust "..Though I can't say the same to my clothes."

"Then what are we waiting for!" Etna exclaimed suddenly, her wings flapped impatiently behind her "Let's we go back already! The atmosphere here started to become _unfriendly_ and I hate it!"

"Guess I would say the same.." Laharl said, rolling his eyes before he folded his arms.

Seeing this, Emizel let out a sigh before he nodded. "Yeah. Guess that's the only thing we can do right now. Besides, I need to get my clothes cleaned up."

Putting the red-'stained' White rose into Emizel's stock, the THIRD group then began to walk away from the place, make their way back to the club house..

_..._

On their way back to the club house, the THIRD group's members were chitchat with one another. Some of them talking about the battle they had with the 'B Hunters' back then while the others talked about something else, like, gossips or anything about life.

Emizel found it's obvious that this would happen. Heck, it's better than continuing their journey back to the club house with quietness fills the group. Still...

Even though the Shinigami thought like that, he's the _quietest_ one from all.

While he could see Laharl and Etna silently argue about something unknown to him and Mao (surprisingly) having a chat with Raspberyl and her lackeys, the young President found himself pipe down. What in his head now was about the 'B Hunters' members, especially the red-eyed Male Warrior. He winced when he remember the words that out from the Warrior's mouth back then...

**"I take my job seriously, _ya know?_"**

Still walking, the Shinigami let his stuffed-into-pocket hands clenched before he remembered another words that, once again, out from the crimson-eyed Male Warrior back then...

**"I can even kill you _all_ by myself. _Hehehe_, I won't waste my chance.."**

After remembering those words, Emizel found himself winced again. Lowered his head, the young President now had curiosity fills his mind while a slight jittery feeling flowing through his heart.

"Those words.. Why do I feel it's somehow... _familiar?_" Emizel wondered, tilting his head to his side as he did "Why do I feel... I've ever heard that bef-"

Before Emizel could finish his thought, his slightly sensitive ears caught a voice somewhere, which makes him put a halt to his steps. Wondered what is it, the young President swiftly turned his head to his back, his body followed slightly as he did.

From everyone there, Axel, who's decided to tag along with the group, was the first one to noticed Emizel's stoppage. Tilting his head to his side, he saw the 63th President of Hades slowly shut his crimson eyes, which makes the Dark Hero got confused, but also curious.

A moment later, Axel saw Emizel opened his eyes before he gritted his teeth, a furious, yet fear-like look could be seen on both the Shinigami's eyes and face.

Seeing this, the Dark Hero's confusion and curiosity feeling now grew even more in his heart, like it could took over his body or something. Opened his mouth, Axel was about to ask what's wrong when he saw Emizel fled to a haste, to the other way. This enough to make the ex-President of Hades startled.

"H-Hey! W-What are you-"

No. Calling him wouldn't work. He _knew_ it. So, not wasting any time, Axel quickly followed the running boy, a thousands of questions now flowing through his mind..

Everyone put a stop to their chitchat thing when they saw Axel ran in hie to the other way. Thought the 'idiot' would make a problem again, they turned around, wanted to shout to Axel when they saw Emizel also ran to the other way. Saw the 63th President of Hades not too far in front of the Dark Hero, they finally knew something's not right with the young Reaper...

Back to Axel, he's still following the running Emizel. Though his feet started to grew tired (despite the fact that he's not running _that_ far), the Dark Hero continued, keep his eyes to the young President.

Even without looking back, Emizel knew that the one who following him was the _idiotic_ ex-President of Hades, Axel. It could be heard by the Dark Hero's gasping for breath, probably because now he's extremely tired.

"_Darn! I should've known he would follow me!_" Emizel thought in annoyance, rage, and, surprisingly, in a _bit_ concern "_He can't follow me! If he do, it'll be-_"

Emizel stopped, stop thinking I mean. Still running, the young President slowly closed his eyes before he let a sigh escaped from his mouth.

"_...No. Let him be. He's to one who decided to tag along with me, anyway._" Emizel thought, slowly opened his eyes "_Heck, even though I told him to stop following me, he would still do it. Hmph, no wonder you're an idiot, Axel..._"

Reaching the corner of the way, Emizel swiftly turned into the corner. Seeing this, Axel tiredly keep moving his feet, still willed to go after the young President.

"W-Wait- *_pant_* a- *_pant_* m-minute!" Was Axel managed to said before he also turned into the corner, following the young Reaper from behind...

Back to the others, they saw everything. Looked to each other, they nodded and hastily ran to the way where Emizel and Axel hasten to. As they reach the corner of the way, the THIRD group's members quickly turned into the corner. But when they did...

Both Emizel and Axel couldn't be seen anywhere.

What they could see instead was the red-'stained' White rose that used to be inside Emizel's stock there, laying peacefully on the ground, waiting for someone to pick it.

Decided to fetch it, Mao slowly walked to where the white flower at. When he did, the white-haired Overlord bend down, picked the red-'stained' White rose up from the ground before he make himself up to his feet, his crimson eyes focused to the sky before it moved to left and right.

"W-Where do they go?" Mao uttered, as he and the others now have a thousands, or maybe a million questions, flowing through their minds...

* * *

><p><strong>(Dun dun duun..!) Aaand that's Chapter 18, everyone~! :D<strong>

**Once again, I say a BIG thank you to everyone who've reviewed last Chapter! Thank you _sooooo_ much~! :3**

_Oh, well. Now, let's move on to the rep-_

**?_?_? : HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME_?_!**

Karanma Maeryl : What the- Axel! What are _you_ doing here_?_!

**Axel : I want to protest! That's what!**

Karanma Maeryl : Huh? P-Protest? W-What did you want to protest about?

**Axel : I just _newly_ make appearance in the last Chapter! Why did you make me disappear now_?_!**

Karanma Maeryl : Oh? That? ...Well, at least you got a company with you, right?

**Axel : You mean Emizel? T-That's not changing the fact I disappear right after I make my debut here, in the last Chapter! ...A-Ahem. Now then, continue to the sto-**

Karanma Maeryl : S-Story? *laughs* _Bwah ha ha!_ Chapter 18 is over, _duh!_

**Axel : W-WHAT_?_! T-That means...!**

Karanma Maeryl : Yup. You were in Author Notes... Interrupting _my_ Author Notes, I mean! Now get out, **_YOU __IDIOT! _**_OR ELSE...!_

**Axel : Okay! Fine, FINE! I'm outta here! *walks away in despair***

Karanma Maeryl : Hmph! That's better! ...H-Huh? *looks back, found readers put a deadpanned look on their faces* Oh, dammit you Axel.. *face reddened because feels awkward* W-Well then. _Now, **for real**, let's move on to the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**_**godzilla90fan** : Thanks for the review, **godzilla90fan**! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..W-Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^''_  
><strong>

****DiLost : _Thanks for the info, DiLost! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..An**yway, welcome to the story~! :3 ...Well, **_that's my replies for you. Have a good day and_** I hope you following this story as it keeps on and on with more Chapters! Cheers~! ^^-**_  
><strong>**

**Tera Tyrant Shadic : _Thanks for the review, Shadic! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..And, yeah. I like that part too~ xD ..Anyway, you too! Good luck at your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_**

**Yuu-chan : _I also wonder what happened to Emizel too! xD ..And, yeah MaoxBeryl FTW! xD ...Anyway, Thanks for the review, Yuu-chan! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_**

**OverLord Ayame_ : Glad you know that 'Shinigami' is the Japanese word for 'Grim Reaper'~! :3 ..And, yeah. Axel is forever a loser... xD ..And, thanks! I didn't know that I'm that good at writing battles... *giggles* ..And... I LOVE TSUKI SHI...! xD ..**_Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-_**  
><em>**

**_****OverlordHiroko****** : *Karanma Maeryl was about to reply when Author's favorite cakes and sweets were raining to her... POOF!* OHMYGOSH!MAHFAVORITEDISHESISHERE! Thanks a lot, OverlordHiroko! I LOVE it~! *ate one before continue* Well, first, thanks for the treats here! Second, Thanks for the review! I'm really, really, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Last, thanks again for the treats~! *ate another one* ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- ****_  
><em>**_**

**HiddenPurplePower : ****_Thanks for the review, **Victorique** (tha's what you said in your profile, to call you **Victorique**!). I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..An**yway, welcome to the story~! :3 ...Well, **_that's my replies for you. Have a good day and_** I hope you following this story as it keeps on and on with more Chapters! Cheers~! ^^-**_**_  
><em>****

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 19 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! ^^-******

_..._

_**Hey... Do any of you knew what's this Tv Tropes website is? 'Cause I don't. *sweat-drop* ...Mind to tell me? **_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! (-OwO-)  
><em>**

..As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, ****Kiwipichu890, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost, **and **HiddenPurplePower **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

**...**_**  
><strong>_

_**_..**_**_Oh yeah**. **__Before I continue, I wanted to tell you guys that there's no enough space for Chapter Title. So... see the name of this Chapter here. AND... _**_**_**_******If you noticed I changed the summary of the story and read Chapter 18, well yeah, I've watched _all_ the 'Fuka & Desco Show' videos via Youtube...******_**_**  
><strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 19 : When Something Was Out Of Place...**

After Raspberyl told everyone what happened to Emizel (_and_ Axel), everyone shocked. Their eyes grew wide, some of them were agape.

"S-Sir Emizel is suddenly... v-vanished?" Desco uttered in disbelief "N-No. T-That's... That's not true!"

"I-It's true, Desco." Raspberyl answered uneasily "B-Both Emizel and Axel were disappeared. Where do they gone to were unknown to us."

"B-But, isn't that weird?" Tera muttered "I-I mean, they _suddenly_ disappear? Isn't that sounds too... _clumsy?_"

"Can't help but agree with you, Hirl." Fuka said, shifted her gaze to her light brown haired friend "Even a Cheetah can't vanished from sight _that_ fast! Hmm... There must be something that makes both Emizel and the 'idiot' vanished I bet."

"If there is something that makes them out of sight _that_ fast, Miss Fuka.." Artina uttered "...What could it be?"

"Hmm..." Fuka tilted her head to her side, placing a hand under her chin "It must be something fast-moving and.. _un-normal._"

"Sounds like a thinkable answer to me." Aya said, placing a hand to her hip "I'm agree with you, Fuka."

"If so..." Tera tilting her head to her side "..What do you guys have in mind about this 'fast-moving and un-normal' thing?"

Hearing this, the classes from Hades' crew let out a random shouts and stuff;

"Hmm.. Ah! A Laser!" A Red Mage shouted, raising her right hand up to the air.

"No, _dood!_ It must be an Eagle, _dood!_" A Prinny exclaimed.

"No! It must be a Cat!" A Shaman said aloud, raising both of her hands to the air.

"Say what now? No way! I bet it's a Tiger!" A Gunner shouted.

"You guys are _totally_ wrong!" A Professor exclaimed, adjusting her glasses "According to my analysis, I'm sure the right one is-"

_"_**_...A Hedgehog?_**_"_

Everyone slowly turned their heads to a Medic who just said that, stared to her questioningly, some of them raised an eyebrow. Seeing this, the Medic feeling awkward, a rush of heat go up her cheeks as she blushed madly.

"_W-What?_ I-I just guessing like the others, that's all!" The Medic stuttered, putting her hands together finger-on-finger before she look away from everyone "A-Am I _too_ slow for it? ..Uh... I-I mean, everybody has their own ways of thinking, _r-right..?_"

"But still... _a Hedgehog?_" A Necromancer uttered, placing her hands to her hips "Where the _hell_ did you get that idea from?"

"L-Like you guys! I-It's _naturally_ come from my head!"

"But my analysis about Hedgehog said that Hedgehogs weren't running _that_ fast.." The Professor said, crossing her arms "..And to think that you get that Hedgehog idea _naturally_ from your head were sounds... _impossible_. Seriously, where-"

"What did you mean by '_impossible_'?" The Medic pouted "My favorite game said that a Hedgehog could run _that_ fast! Even it stated that Hedgehogs could be blue, black and red, silver-whitish, **_and many more!_**"

Everyone found themselves sweat-dropped when they heard this, a puzzled look placed on their faces.

"W-What the..." Aya facepalmed before she let out a sigh "Hey... Y-You _do_ know that game is just a world _full_ of imagination, _don't you?_"

"Even it is, I like to believe to game's facts!"

"_W-Wow._" Fuka said, somehow in awe "I didn't know that one from all people who's in charge of infirmary back at Hades was... _an Otaku._"

"What's the big deal, Miss Fuka?" The Medic said "I mean, I _love_ that game!"

"Good for you then!" Fuka said with a smile "Say... Is there another Otaku besides-"

"I don't want to interrupt. But.. Can you both talk about this 'Otaku' thing later?" The Professor asked, as both Fuka and the Medic turned their heads to her "I mean, we need to be serious here."

"Ooh... R-Right." Fuka and the Medic said in unison before they let out a not-sure chuckle. Hearing this, the Professor cleared her throat.

"So back to the topic.." The Professor said "According to my analysis, I'm sure the right one is not a Laser, an Eagle, a Cat, a Tiger, _nor_ a Hedgehog. The right one must be..." The Professor adjusting her glasses before she continued;

**"_...a Portal._"**

As the answer has escaped from the Professor's mouth, everyone become confused, some of them startled. Silence filled the group until...

"_W-Wait a minute!_ A portal?" Tera uttered as everyone looked the light brown haired teen questioningly "S-So, this portal thing _does_ really exist?"

"**Hah!** Pay up, Tera!" Aya exclaimed to her friend, smirk on her face "I told ya that portal _really_ exists!"

The light brown haired teen slowly turned her head to her black-bluish haired friend when she heard this.

"H-Huh? _Pay up?_" Tera sweat-dropped before she tilted her head to her side "Uh... Aya.. We _even_ didn't bet."

Upon heard this, Aya let her jaw dropped before she let her head down in desperation.

"**Dang it.**" The black-bluish haired teen sighed, rolling her eyes "..I should've known..."

"Ahem.. May I continue?" The Professor asked, adjusting her glasses. Everyone looked to the Professor before they nodded.

"Well then. As we know, portal is a magical or technological doorway that connects two different locations." The Professor said clearly "My analysis said that portals _may_ have an unknown origins, but it has mysterious power and _super-speed._"

"So you said.." Fuka uttered, crossing her arms "..Emizel and that 'idiot' were gone into a portal?"

"Yes." The Professor replied "..._That_ according to my mind."

"B-But.." Desco drawled, her voice somehow shaking "If that's true... Then where could Sir- S-She mean- Where could they gone into? And, w-why?"

When heard this, Fuka noticed something.. _clumsy_.. was there, in Desco's words... But the Prinny Girl quickly shrugged, decided to ignore it.

"Desco..." From behind, Fuka placed both of her hands to her little sister's shoulders "Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine."

"B-Big Sis..." Desco muttered, looked up and stared to her older sister, right to her cinnamon eyes "B-But.. Are Sir Emizel and Mr. Axel will be-"

"I'm sure they'll be fine, Miss Desco.." Artina said, walked to Desco before she bend down to her level "Knowing Mr. Emizel, I'm sure he'll make it out there, though I can't say the same to... Mr. 'Idiot'." She continued with a chuckle.

Hearing this, Desco shifted her gaze to Artina. Nodded, the 'Final Boss' gave the Thief Angel a wide smile.

"Desco trust Big Sis and Miss Artina!" Desco exclaimed as she threw her arms into the air "She believe that Sir Emizel gonna be okay!"

"_..And_ the other one?"

"Uh... D-Desco not sure about.. Mr. 'Idiot', Miss Artina.."

Artina couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when heard this. Placing her hand atop Desco's head, the Thief Angel gently rubbed it, which makes the purple-haired demon let out a small yelp.

"Don't worry, Miss Desco. No one knows how Mr. 'Idiot' survived." Artina said with a chuckle "No one knows..."

"Well, let's just hope they, or should I said he, will be alright.." Fuka said "Whilst we wait for any signs of Emizel and that 'idiot', why don't we talk about this Black rose thing?"

Desco replied this by a quick nod. Threw her arms again to the air, she said;

**"Yes, Big Sis!"**

With that, everyone sat on the floor in a form of circle, talking about how and where to find the Black rose...

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Netherworld...**_

**"_MUZZIE...!_ COME HERE _AT_ ONCE!"**

A Male Healer who goes by the name Muz quickly entered the throne room when his Lady, the Fuka look-alike, shouts the nickname that she gave for him aloud. Close the door behind him, the Male Healer walk approached the Fuka look-alike, who's now laying on her throne on her back, legs crossed while her fingers played itself through her long black hair.

"What did you call me for, Milady?" Muz asked, put a stop to his steps once he's standing not too far from his Lady's throne. The Fuka look-alike slowly moved her gaze away from the ceiling of the big room to the Male Healer, eyes look bored.

"Say, _Muzzie_.." The Fuka look-alike began "The 'B Hunters' _failed_ to make it, _aren't they?_"

Muz quickly understood what his Lady mean. With a slight bow, he said;

"...Yes, Milady. But.. How did you know?"

"Nah. Just my guess." The Fuka look-alike said "All of the people we've recruited were _all_ weaklings anyway. *_sigh_* ...Are there even the strong ones that we could recruit?"

"I... I don't know, Milady."

"Save that for later. Now, I want to talk about something _way_ more important than this... '_incident_'." The Fuka look-alike then pushed herself to a seated position to her usual position of seating; legs crossed and right hand become her 'headrest'.

"Something _more_... important?" Muz uttered "To heard you said like this was new to me, Milady."

"So do I." The Fuka look-alike said with a sigh "Listen carefully, Muz. When the 'B Hunters' back here, I think there are... _rats_ following them."

"Hmm? _R-Rats?_"

"Yeah, _rats_. You know that I _hate_ rats, don't you?" The Fuka look-alike rolled her eyes "Order all the people here to _swap_ them off here!"

"Pardon me, Milady. But... Do you hate _rats_, Milady?"

When heard this, the Fuka look-alike facepalmed before she let out an exasperated sigh.

**"OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD, MUZ!"** The Fuka look-alike cried aloud, slammed her left hand to the armrest of her big throne **"**Don't you get what I said earlier? **TRY TO PROCESS MY WORDS CAREFULLY, _WILL YA?_!"**

Startled by Fuka look-alike's sudden rage, Muz quickly re-process the words that out from his Lady's mouth. As he did, the Male Healer finally knew what his Lady mean.

"_A-Ah_... I-I see.." Muz said "S-Sorry for my carelessness, Milady."

"Nah, that's okay. At least you got what I mean now.." The Fuka look-alike said "Now then. Since you got what I mean, could you quickly tell all the people here to _switch_ themselves to _standby mode_ at every corners and rooms of this place, _Muzzie?_"

Muz bowed to his Lady before he said; "Right, Milady. I'll do it _right_ away."

After Muz said that, he excuse himself from his Lady as make himself out from the room. When the Male Healer was out from her sight, the Fuka look-alike sighed before she make herself lay on her throne on her back again. As she played her fingers through her hair, she muttered;

"_Rats_... You maybe can escape from everyone's eyes. But..."

Her red eyes suddenly glowing bright while her smirk shows her sharp fangs before she continued.. ;

**_"...Don't you ever think to escape from my eyes.."_  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>(Ta da~!) Aaaaand that's Chapter 19, everyone~! :D<strong>

..Oh, yeah! For **Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **OverLord Ayame**, and **OverlordHiroko**, you guys got my **SPECIAL THANKS!** 'Cause without you guys reviewed the last Chappie, this Chapter will never done! **THANKS A LOT, GUYS! AND I _DO _MEAN A LOT! :D**

_Well, then. Enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**_Tera Tyrant Shadic : _T****hanks for the review, Shadic! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Well, it's just some red stains and not _that_ much... ( +.+ ) ..And Emizel... Yeah me too. And I guess Axel sometimes like that to make himself have a screen time... xD ..Anyway, thanks for the Tv Tropes info, fella! And... You too! Good luck at your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**_OverLord Ayame _: Thanks for the review, OverLord Ayame! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Uh... I didn't know the meaning of '_dead like six feet under_'. Care to tell me? (X_X) ..And yeah, Poor Axel... xD ..As for DLC Characters.. well, let me think about it~ (*w*) ..And... Tsuki Sadame Shi, eh? What a cool full name it is~! :D ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**_OverlordHiroko _: Thanks for the review, OverlordHiroko! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..And yeah, Axel disappeared! But I wonder... will anyone miss him? xD ..As for why Mao suddenly being matured... well, you'll know later~ xD ..Also thanks a bunch for the Tv Tropes info there, fella! I'm really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 20 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! ^^-******

_..._

**_**Oh! A(**_**n imaginary**_**) cake for you guys if you can guess the game reference that I put here~! xD**_  
><strong>


	20. Chapter 20 : When it's Happening Again

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! (-OwO-)  
><em>**

I'm _soooooo_ excited to post this Chapter! Why? It's because this story **_ALMOST _**hit the 100th reviews! Thank you everyone! I'm really, _really_, and **_REALLY_ **appreciate it~! **:')**

_._._._._Oh, well. Let's move on~!_**  
><strong>

..As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, ****Kiwipichu890, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, **and **_Leila Andell_ **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 20 : When it's Happening Again...  
><strong>

He slowly opened his eyes for another time. When he did, his body twitched slightly before he brought his legs to his chest as dread began to fill his one and only heart.

"A-Am I... f-fall asleep?" He wondered, let his head dropped to his knees "Nggh. I... I guess so."

He quietly moved his red eyes to his surroundings, that never changed since the first time he's trapped here, in this small stone room that was entirely near pitch black.

If he's in a supportable condition, he may have broke himself free from this dark room. But with his wrist tied up with chains and his weak condition... he could do nothing.

"I-If just now I've slept for 3 hours.." He thought "T-That means-"

Before he could finish, he suddenly heard loud noises just from outside the door of the room where he is now. Listened to it carefully, he finally realized that the noises were footsteps, a **LOT** of footsteps. Some of the footsteps were sounds like a metal and heavy, while some of it were the normal ones.

"W-What's going on out there?" He thought, lifting his head up a few inches from his knees "...Wish I could know.."

Meanwhile, outside the room where this 'he' person be, a dozens, or maybe a hundreds of demons, were could be seen, ran through all the corridors nor rooms of the place.

"Group A and Group B!" One of the three leaders, a red-eyed Archer, exclaimed "Take care of the East Area!"

**"YES, MA'AM!"**

"Group C and Group D!" Another one of the three leaders, a red-eyed Female Samurai, said aloud "_Keep_, and _never_ put your eyes off from the West Area!"

**"UNDERSTOOD, MA'AM!"**

"Group E and Group F!" The other one of the three leaders, a red-eyed Male Warrior, cried aloud "Keep the South Area safe _and_ sound!"

**"WILL DO, SIR!"**

After the orders being said, the said groups make their way to the said area, some of them put a halt to their steps once they reach a corridor or a room, put themselves to a standby mode. Seeing this, the three leaders look to one another before they nodded.

"Now then. We should hurry to the North Area." The red-eyed Male Warrior said "...Let's go, Reipia, Yumi."

"Understood, Ken." The red-eyed Female Samurai, or Reipia, said to the red-eyed Warrior, or Ken, while the red-eyed Archer, or Yumi, just quiet, which makes both Ken and Reipia confused.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Yumi?" The Female Samurai asked. Yumi looked to both Reipia and Ken before she shook her head.

"I-It's nothing." The Archer said "It's just-"

"We both knew you _hate_ rats, Yumi." The Male Warrior said, crossing his arms "But this time, I think the rats were _different_ from the one you knew."

"R-Really?"

"Yeah. No lies." Reipia said, placing her right hand to her hip "Now c'mon! Let's keep North Area _out_ from these rats that 'Milady' talked about!"

"Will do. We need to keep the 'prisoner' save, anyway." Ken replied shortly. Yumi stay silent for a moment before she slowly nodded and said;

"U-Understood.."

With that, the three leaders make their way to the North Area of the place, want to keep it save from the rats that their Lady talked about. Their minds knew everything that they should do...

But what the three didn't know was that there were two spectators just around the corner. And this two saw _and_ hear everything that the three leaders talking about..

"..I see..." One of the spectators said, its red eyes aglow in seriousness...

**~~~~0~~~~**

Meanwhile, back to the Human World, now it marks the second day since the Hades' crew came here, which leaves two more days before Fenrich met his end..

The Hades' crew decided to stay overnight in the club house as _long_ as they're in the Human World. The owners didn't mind about that, though. In _fact_...

The owners themselves also decided to stay in their big club house. _Hmm..._ It's between their parents allowed them to, or whether they just decide without their parents' permission.

This decision _sure_ make all the Hades' crew surprised _and_ confused. But they just silent in response to this decision.

Back to the story, Artina was the first to awake. Pushed herself to a seated position on her futon **(A/N : Dunno what's this 'futon' thing? Ask Mr. Google then.. xD)**, the Thief Angel stretched her arms up, slowly let her azure eyes opened.

"Ah... Morning, world." Artina muttered with a smile "Hmm... What a beautiful sleep I got here."

The Thief Angel then tidy up her futon. After that, she got up to her feet and look around, noticed that everyone were still asleep.

"_Hmm... Guess they _also _had a beautiful sleep._" Artina thought with a chuckle "_Oh, well. I wonder if there's something in the kitchen that I could use to make a breakfast for all of us here..._"

With that, Artina decided to went out from the big room that made to be the Girls' Bedroom. Slowly opened the door, the pink-haired Angel tip-toed out from the room before she closed the door behind her.

Now before you ask, yes, Artina already ask permission with the owners that she can use the kitchen on the other day... Umm... _yesterday_, I mean.

"_Now then._" Artina thought "_I wonder where the kitchen was.._"

Not long after that, from afar, Artina could see a room that must be a kitchen. Since, you can see cooking utensils or anything kitchen-related items there. Smiled, the Thief Angel was about to go there when she spotted.. Fenrich.

The pink-haired Angel saw the Werewolf was still there, laying unconscious atop a big sofa that placed inside the club house that owned by Fuka's two friends, position still the same one as yesterday.

With a concern-like look, Artina slowly move her feet to where the Werewolf is. After that, the Thief Angel slowly placed her right hand to Fenrich's forehead, want to know the Werewolf's body heat now.

When she did, an _extremely_-hot temperature making a contact with Artina's right hand, which makes the pink-haired Angel yelped before she rapidly pulled her 'injured' hand from Fenrich's forehead.

"Ouch.." Artina murmured, swinging her 'injured' hand up and down somehow quickly "It's _really_ hot. Hmm.. Mr. Emizel was right about '_body's heat will became hot and exceeding the limit_'..."

Let out a sigh, Artina let her worried azure eyes locked to the unconscious Werewolf there.

"_Mr. Werewolf..._" Artina thought "_Now, we're searching the materials that needed to cure you. So please, be alright when we do._"

The pink-haired Angel then turned around. Took a breath, she let it out before she moved her feet away from the Werewolf, make herself to the kitchen of the club house.

"_But still..._" Artina thought again "_Mr. Werewolf.. Why...?_"

After that, Artina make herself to the kitchen, now wondering what to cook for breakfast...

Back to the Girls' Bedroom, Fuka began to awoke. Slowly pushed herself to a seated position, the Prinny Girl yawned before she cracked one eye before the other.

"Nggh... Morning _already?_" Fuka grumbled, eyeing the window that send a faint light to her, the thing that make her awake from her slumber "_Gee_, stupid window! I was having a _great_ dream! Why don't you closed yourself so you're _not_ light me up with that shining light of Sun's?"

Fuka then stood up from her futon, not even care to tidying it up. "_But still.. I can sleep and have a dream in my dream?_" Fuka thought, somehow in awe "_Man, this dream was _way _too cool. Still, I wonder when I'll out from this weird, yet_ _awesome dream.._"

Decided to out from the room, Fuka stride over her untidy futon as she make her way to the door. As she opened the door, the Prinny Girl step out from the room.

Fuka was about to close the wooden door behind her when a smell of a delicious, tempting aroma went across her nose. Muttered in delight, the Prinny Girl quickly make herself to the kitchen, forgetting about closing the door thing..

When the Prinny Girl reached the kitchen, she couldn't believe what she saw.

There, on the big dining table, a bunch of luscious-looking foods was there. The tempting aroma from the foods were enough to make the Prinny Girl's mouth watering.

"Oh. Morning, Miss Fuka. Didn't expect you to awake at _this_ hour." A female voice called, snapped Fuka out of her 'scrumptious' thoughts. Looked up, the Prinny Girl saw Artina stand there, who's now wearing a white apron over her knee-length white unsleeved dress and pink short-sleeved unzipped-jacket **(A/N : Yup! The Hades' crew were still '_cosplaying_', everyone! Dunno? Go to Chapter 10, please! xD)**.

"A-Artina_?_!" Fuka's eyes grew wide as she let her jaw dropped "Y-You're the one who make _all_ of these foods?"

"Indeed _I_ am!" Artina said, placed her hand to her hips somehow proudly "I'm not only good at hospital thing _and_ fighting! Cooking was also what _I'm_ good at!"

"Goodie, Artina! You're _so_ cool!" Fuka flattered, stars dancing in her eyes "..Can I eat those... _now?_"

"No, Miss Fuka. You have to wait 'till everyone's wake up." Artina said with a giggle "Your patience is what I needed now."

"_**Awww!**_ But I _want_ them now!"

"Don't be silly, Miss Fuka!" The pink-haired Angel chuckled "Do you think you can eat up these foods _all_ alone?"

"Uh... You got a point there." Fuka said with a nod "Well, I hope Desco, Mai, Hirl, and the others wake up _fast!_ I can't wait to fill my empty stomach with these yummy foods!"

"Though _one_ guy couldn't join us.." Artina muttered with a sigh, hinting Fenrich at the 'guy' part "Well, I hope Mr. Werewolf was alright. And... Miss Fuka, if you want to eat, go get some mineral water first. If you ask why... Well, do you know what science said about... _empty_ stomach and.. something like that?"

"No worries, Artina. I got what you mean." Fuka said, giving Artina a thumbs up "And here I saw you know a _bit_ about science!"

As a chuckling Fuka walk past Artina to get some mineral water, the Thief Angel stared to the Prinny Girl before she let out a sweat-drop.

"_Actually, Miss Fuka.._" Artina thought "_..**That** is a common thing to known.._"

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Netherworld...**_

He heard the sound of the footsteps were now quite down, which makes him got _even_ more curious what's going on out there. He tried to stand, but the chains that tied his wrist behind his back were held him back, as if it was told him to stay still.

Now _you_ can imagine about how he wished he could just broke this 'cursed' chains from his wrist and broke out from this entirely near dark room, wanting to step out of this 'hell' he's trapped into. But...

His condition right now was _not_ helping him at all.

He once again let his head dropped to his knees as his mind felt weak, unable to think even a single thought or more.

Suddenly, the the door of the room where he is now were opened, which makes his red eyes grew wide. As fast as a blink, his weak mind suddenly worked again somehow.

_"N-No.."_ He thought in fear _"P-Please.. Anything _but _'her'..."_

He hesitate to look up as he heard a sound of a footstep marching slowly towards to where he is. When the footstep couldn't be heard through his ears, he finally have an urge to look up. When he did...

His crimson eyes saw what he feared to come; the Fuka look-alike, with a glass of red liquid in hand.

"_N-No_.. N-Not again..."

"Sorry, Sir Vampire. But it's time~" the Fuka look-alike said to him, or Sir Vampire, **AKA** Valvatorez, with her usual, innocent-like smile "But today's gonna be... _different_."

With a bad feeling, Valvatorez saw the Fuka look-alike pulled out a rose colored in black from the pocket of her skirt. She then dipped the ebony rose into the glass of red liquid, that _none_ other than blood.

When she did, suddenly, the fresh, crimson blood that placed inside the glass turned color to a darksome, black blood. While the Fuka look-alike put a smirk on her face, Valvatorez gasped in shock, his eyes widened as his body shaking slightly.

Black blood was the thing that the Fuka look-alike use to make Valvatorez goes... '_insane_'. Remembering the last time she make him drank the ebony liquid, the sardine-addicted Vampire winced.

"_N-No_.." The ex-Tyrant muttered before he cried; **"**...**N-NO! PLEASE! A-ANYTHING _BUT_ BLACK BLOOD!"**

"_Khu khu khu~_ Too late to beg for _my_ mercy, Sir Vampire~" The Fuka look-alike chortled, her sharp fangs were shows itself **"**'Cause I'm gonna make you drink this... _**NOW!**_**"**

As quick as a lightning, the Fuka look-alike brought the glass of now black blood to the ex-Tyrant's mouth, forcing him to drink the liquid. On the other hand, Valvatorez let out a muffled cry, making some blood that supposed to go into his mouth were flowing out, went down to his chin before it dripping down to his clothes. As he tried his best to escape his wrist from the chain's grasp (which he can't do), his body now shaking uncontrollably, tears started to rolling down from his closed eyes.

Valvatorez didn't want to shallow it, shallow the black blood. But this 'crazy' girl forced him to. Sure, the taste was a bit 'sweet' for a Vampire. But the thought of him goes '_insane_' was enough to make him want to put a stop to this... '_craziness_'.

"_S-...Stop.._" Valvatorez said with a muffled voice due to the blood that make his mouth full "_P-Please.. S-Sto-_"

Before Valvatorez could finish, his crimson orbs grew wide as an extreme, painful feeling appeared from within his body. As the Fuka look-alike let go the glass from the ex-Tyrant's mouth, she watched Valvatorez screamed aloud, as if he did screaming at the top of his lungs, with an _evil_ smirk on her face.

"_Wake up now_, _Sir Vampire_.." The Fuka look-alike said with an evil giggle as her red eyes watched Valvatorez's body slowly engulfed with black aura.

**"..Wake up to become the _real_ you! _Ha ha ha..._ _AHAHAHAHAHA..!_**"

* * *

><p><strong>And... That's Chapter 20, everyone... (O_O)<br>**

**..Oh, yeah! Something I wanted to tell you guys~! ; **

_Fun Fact : In Japanese, 'Ken' means Sword, 'Reipia' means Rapier, and 'Yumi' means Bow** (Source : Google Translate)**_

_Well, then. Enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**_Tera Tyrant Shadic : _T****hanks for the review, Shadic! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..OH! Are you a fan of the series, too? 'Cause you get it right! Congratulations~! Look below to get your (_imaginary_) prize~! xD ..Anyway, you too! Good luck at your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**_Yuu-chan _: Thanks for the review, Yuu-chan! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..And, that's okay. I know you're busy so you can't review the last Chapter... x3 ..And, yeah. I think they're a cute pairing too! xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-  
><strong>

**_Lunar Wave_ : Hi, there! Welcome to my story! :) ..Anyway, thanks for the review, Lunar Wave! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Being critical, eh? Well then! I'll do my best~! xD ..**Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**  
><strong>

**_Leila Andell _: **Hi, there! Welcome to my story! :) ..Anyway, thanks for the review, Leila Andell! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..OH! You got it right! **Congratulations~! Look below to get your (_imaginary_) prize~! xD** ..********Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**********  
><strong>

****_UNKNOWN_ : **Thanks for the review, UNKNOWN! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D _..Aww..._ You don't need to call me senpai. _Karanma Maeryl_ was enough! xD ..And, yeah. I also disappointed to the fact that Revya didn't make it to Disgaea 4. Hmm... I wonder why? (TT_TT) ..So Gig is Desco's Master, eh? ..Well, I'll keep that in mind~ (^_^) ..Zetta? Uh... _Nu-uh_. I dunno. Don't have Disgaea 4 here.. (such a shame, isn't it?) ..**Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-****  
><strong>**

**_OverLord Ayame _: Thanks for the review, OverLord Ayame! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Ah... I see.. So that's the meaning of '_dead like six feet under_'.. Well, I dunno. Back at Chapter 17, Emizel just got stabbed by sword from his back to his stomach. But since he's a demon, _especially_ a 'Grim Reaper', he wouldn't dead that easily, _right_? xD ..And, yeah. Thought about where they'll get it, too... xD ..Ah... So you have a guess about the _rats_, eh? Well then. Only time will tell.. xD .._By the way_, I _LOVE_ Tsuki Shi~! Tell her I say 'Hi', okay? xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**_OverlordHiroko _: Thanks for the review, OverlordHiroko! I'm REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..And yeah, the idea of a Medic being an Otaku was _suddenly_ popped in my head with reason unknown... xD ..And yeah, guess Emizel and... what's his name again? Oh, yeah.. Axel! So yeah, guess a portal sucked those two. But... sorry. Can't say the reason. It would spoil the _surprise_ if I do~! xD ..OH MY! Didn't notice that! I've repaired it now! Thanks for the correction there, fella~! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

**...By the way.. my answer is : "YES!" xD  
><strong>

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 21 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! ^^-******

_..._

**_**Oh, right! Almost forgot! xD ...If you both there, **_**Tera Tyrant Shadic **_**and **_**Lei********la Andell**_**, you both got a(**_**n imaginary**_**) cake for getting your guesses right at the previous Chapter! CONGRATULATIONS~! **_**:D**  
><strong>


	21. Chapter 21:When They Breaking the 'Wall'

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! (-OwO-)  
><em>**

**_...OMG_. What's this? 103 reviews in total? OH._MY_.GOSH. Guys, you're _sooooo_ awesome! Thank you for the supports, everyone! And I _do_ mean it! Thank you~! :'D  
><strong>

**OH! Congratulations to "_**HiddenPurplePower**_" to become the 100th reviewer! Here's your prize, Victorique~! *gives '**_**HiddenPurplePower**_**' a(_n imaginary_) BIG cake and cookies~* :)  
><strong>

_._._._._._._Well then. Let's move on~!_**  
><strong>

..As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, ****Kiwipichu890, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, **and **_Leila Andell_ **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 21 : When They Breaking the 'Wall'...(?)  
><strong>

"This place _sure_ has a lot of guards, huh?"

After decided to follow the 'B Hunters' members he fought, Emizel (_and_ Axel) now found himself (_or_ themselves?) inside a big palace, torch lighting up the near pitch black corner where he (_or_ they..) hide himself (_or_ themselves...?). The torch not only lighting up the corner where he is (**_or _**they are...'') now. It's lighting up around the palace's rooms and corners too.

"_M-Mr. President.._" Axel called "W-Why are we here in the first place?"

Emizel rolled his eyes before he looked back to the Dark Hero over his shoulder. "_Why_, huh? Well, here's why." Emizel then held out a clenched fist before he bringing up his index finger from it.

"_One_, it's because my _slightly_ sensitive ears overheard that the 'B Hunters' members we fought planned to fled from the Human World back to their base." Emizel said clearly "And that leaves me to follow them... _secretly_."

"**Why** _secretly_? Why don't you tell the others?"

"Uh... N-No reason." Emizel stuttered, which enough to make the Dark Hero confused. Axel was about to ask about it when the 63th President of Hades brought his second finger up.

"_Second_," Emizel said "It was _you_ the one who decided to tag along with me! Because of that, the word 'he' or 'him' now needs to be replaced with 'they' or 'them'!"

"Uh... W-What's this _'word'_ thing supposed to be mean?"

"Ugh, you know what? Nevermind about what I said earlier." Emizel growled as he look away from Axel, who's now got even more confused.

_"...**Seriously?**"_ Axel thought _"W-What does he mean when he said-"_

**Pause.**

_"...Waaaait a minute."_

The Dark Hero stared to the Shinigami, who's now facing back, with his jaw dropped as a realization hit him.

_"D-Did... Did **he** just breaking the fourth wall?__"_ Axel thought frantically _"For crying out loud! He's **so** good at making readers felt funny! I need to keep this on my head so I can be-"_

**Pause.** (Again...?)

_"...Eh? W-Wait a sec.."_

Axel then folded his arms, tilting his head to his side.

_"I-If I thought about this, does **that** mean I just... breaking the fifth wall now?"_ Axel thought before he let his eyes grew wide _"Oh, crap. Everyone's **not** gonna like this. I... I-"_

"Hey, _idiot_. Let's get moving." Emizel called, snapped Axel out of his thoughts "Who knows maybe if we stay still at the same place, they'll find us."

With that, Emizel walk out from the hiding spot. Seeing this, Axel hurriedly followed the smaller demon from behind, silently hoped for luck always be with them...

**~~~~0~~~~**

"Hmm~ These pancakes were _yum-yum~!_"

Artina couldn't help but giggled when she saw everyone now happily chewed the foods that she has made for breakfast, especially Fuka, who's now eating her third set of pancakes.

Almost all kinds of breakfast foods was there; pancakes, bacons, sausages, toasts, sandwiches, omelets, and even waffles could be seen there, on the big dining table. Sat around the table were the Hades' crew and the owners of the club house, eating the foods in delight.

"Miss Artina's waffles were so delicious! Desco want _more~!_" Desco said happily as she took another waffle.

"These sausages were different than the one I've tasted before! I **LOVE** it!" Aya exclaimed happily.

"These sandwiches.. It's more tasty than the one I've ate before!" Tera said with glimmering eyes "Who knows such a simple bread with random fillings could make me this... _happy?_"

"Hey Artina! You don't join?" Fuka asked while she took a sip of her orange juice which, of course, made by Artina "I mean, you're the one who make _all_ of these _goluptious_ cuisine!"

"Ah... I-I.. I'll ate later, Miss Fuka." Artina said with a small smile "I... I'm not _that_ hungry right now."

"Oh, c'mon! Don't be such a _pussyfoot_, Artina!" Fuka exclaimed as she stood from her seat "Maybe you can say _no_ from your mouth. But I know your stomach says otherwise!"

Artina sighed when she heard this. Sure, she's the one who make _all_ of those foods (_and_ drinks, might I add). But... she's not _that_ hungry, alright?

Still... a _bit_ of it doesn't matter, does it?

"Hmm... Alright." Artina said with a giggle "..Guess I'll take a bite or two."

"That's great!" Aya said "_So?_ What are you waiting for? Just enjoy your homemade cuisine without any _fatty_ thoughts~!"

"Yeah, Artina! Just _enjoooooy~!_" Fuka said happily "Even the readers here want to try your _yum-yum_ cooking!"

"M-Miss Fuka.. d-don't break the fourth wall here..."

"Huh? What _'wall'?_ I don't understand.."

Artina sweat-dropped when she heard this. As she make herself sat beside Fuka, she let out a sigh.

"You know, Miss Fuka?" Artina muttered "..Nevermind about what I said earlier."

"Uhm... _Ookay..?_"

With that, everyone continued to eat the foods again with satisfaction, smiles could be seen on their faces...

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Netherworld...** _

A Male Healer who goes by the name Muz, with nickname Muzzie from his Lady, was standing not to far from the throne, where his Lady, the Fuka look-alike, sat there, with her legs crossed and head rested in her right hand.

"Tell me, _Muzzie_.." The Fuka look-alike began "Do the guards found the _rats_, yet?"

"Negative, Milady." Muz replied "They haven't found the _rats_ yet."

"Hmm... I see.."

Upon heard this, Muz startled. It was unusual for his Lady to said something that shows she is a... _patient_ one.

"M-Milady?" Muz called "..I-Is something wrong?"

"**No.**" The Fuka look-alike replied quickly "I just thinking about the _rats_ now."

"H-Huh?"

"They maybe can escape from everyone's eyes..." The Fuka look-alike muttered "But they'll _never_ escape.. from 'his' eyes..."

When heard this, Muz let out a gasp escaped his mouth as a realization hit him.

"..._'H-His'?_" Muz said, somehow in shock "M-Milady, are you-"

"**Yes**... Yes I did." The Fuka look-alike cut off, an evil smirk on her face "Let 'him' found the _rats_. The guards? ...Meh, let that _slowpokes_ be. I'm not in the mood to do some... _killing_."

Muz just stay silent when his Lady said that. But even though he is, deep down in his heart, the Male Healer was a bit relieved that his Lady will not do some _killing_. Heck, even from the first time this palace built, all of those red 'paints' on those walls or ceiling of this palace were from... **blood**. Just recalling the time '_those_' happened right in front of his eyes was enough to make Muz shivered.

"Hmm?" The Fuka look-alike noticed Muz's silence ".._Muzzie_, what's wrong?"

Muz quickly snapped from his world of thoughts once his Lady asked him what's wrong. With a slight bow, he said;

"I-It's nothing, Milady. I'm... I'm _perfectly_ fine."

The Fuka look-alike was actually less convinced by Muz's answer. But she decided to shrug it off her mind, ignoring it, thinking that it's just her gut feeling.

"Alright, if you say so." The Fuka look-alike said "Oh, and _Muzzie_.."

"Yes, Milady?"

"Please watch over 'him', just in case he lost his... '_consciousness_'."

Muz was taken aback when he heard this, though then he managed to not lose the usual, calm expression on his face. Bowed to his Lady before he said;

"O-Okay, Milady. Request accepted."

After Muz said that, he excuse himself from his Lady as make himself out from the room. When the Male Healer was out from her sight, the Fuka look-alike tilting her head to her side, a confused look placed on her face.

_"Hmm... He's **so** weird these days.."_ The Fuka look-alike thought _"I wonder... What does he have in his mind?"_

She then shook her head, decided to ignore it.

_"Nah, it's his own business. Why should I, or **maybe** the readers, care? Besides, I got a **lot** of important things to take care of..."_

* * *

><p><strong>(Dun dun duun~!) Aaaaaand that's Chapter 21, everyone~! :D<br>**

**..That's a lot of '_wall breaking_', don't you agree~? xD ..Yeah, it's all started when one of my buddy from Fanfiction website, **OverlordHiroko**, talking about this '_breaking the fourth wall_' thing on one of her review. I, who curious what's this **'_breaking the fourth wall_' thing is, decided to search what's it from Mr. Google (_Yeah, I just call it 'Mr.' ...Problem? xD_). And when I find it... I found myself silent like a stupid statue. I mean, it's a shame for me to not knowing such a thing like that! xD**  
><strong>

****And... I think I started to lost my _mystery-ness_ and seriousness, which is why sometimes each Chapter seems soooooo short (_I guess_). I'm sorry, everyone. You see, here, I _kinda_ have a nonstop headache who always 'haunt' me, _always_ forcing my eyes to open until midnight so I can finish new Chapters before the deadline time, _bla bla bla_, and many more. _So_... Sorry for the '_inconvenience_' on each Chapters of this fic, everyone! *sob*  
><strong>**

_..Ah, Well. Enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**_Lunar Wave_ : (O_O) ...T-Thanks for the review, Lunar Wave. I... I'm _appreciate_ it. And... Y-You're SO right about being MORE critical... A-And I can't believe I'm THAT bad writer. You see, m-my national language here is _not_ English, s-so pardon me, though I know you'll said '_That's not an exception to well-you-know-what-!_' ...Oh well. Still... Pardon me.. I'll try to be better next, next, NEXT time... *sob* ..So, yeah. Hope you still following the story, even though it's sooooo bad for you. Have a good day and please wait (if you still decided to follow this story) for the next Chapter... ^^ **

**_Tera Tyrant Shadic_ : Thanks for the review, Shadic! I'm _REALLY_ appreciate it! :D ..And, yeah. I bet everybody here also wanted to try Artina's cooking.. xD ..Wait. Since 7? ..Cool! What's the first Sonic game you played? Me? I'm 'Sonic Heroes'..xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Good luck at your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

**_OverlordHiroko_ : Thanks for the review, OverlordHiroko! I'm _REALLY_ appreciate it, and I _do_ mean it! I mean, you left my little Chappie here a review, at the time you gonna go to school? Oh, buddy! You're _soooooo_ awesome~! :D ..What's the Fuka look-alike planning, you ask? Tee hee. Sorry, can't answer that. Only time will tell... xD ..So... *_eat the sweets the author got from OverlordHiroko_* ..these are SWEEEEET~! xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

**_HiddenPurplePower_ : Thanks for the review, Victorique! I'm _REALLY_ appreciate it! :D ..As about Valzy... Well, only time will tell... xD ..And, yeah. You're welcome! Please continue it while you have time, 'kay? :) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Good luck at your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

**_Leila Andell_ : Oh, really? Gosh! What a bad news! In that case, please keep put your name once you wanna review, 'kay? :) ..By the way, Thanks for the review, Leila Andell! I'm REALLY appreciate it! :D ..As for Valzy... Well, you'll know later.. xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

**_godzilla90fan_ : Thanks for the review, godzilla90fan! I'm _REALLY_ appreciate it! :D ..And, yeah. I'll keep goin' on this fic of mine~! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

**_UNKNOWN_ : Oh, really? Gosh! What a bad news! In that case, please keep put your name once you wanna review, 'kay? :) ...Oh! Such a curious person you are I see! But your questions will be answered if you keep following this fic... xD ..By the way, thanks for the review, UNKNOWN! I'm _REALLY_ appreciate it! :D ..Anyway... Who's Ernest Christian? I don't know him/her. Care to tell me? :) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 22 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

********P.S. I dunno, but I think next Chapter will take _MORE_ longer to wait. Since, I had a _LOT_ of things to do here. Busy busy busy. *sigh* _..Sorry for the inconvenience, everyone... _:'(********


	22. Chapter 22

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! (-OwO-)  
><em>**

**So, yeah. I managed to finish this Chapter today, despite the fact I'm being busy, _blah blah blah_, yeah you know the rest... xD**

_._._._._._._Well then. Let's move on~!_**  
><strong>

..As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, ****Kiwipichu890, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, **and **_Leila Andell_ **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**_..Oh yeah**. **__Before I continue, I wanted to tell you guys that there's no enough space for Chapter Title. So... see the name of this Chapter here.. ^^''__**  
><strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 22 : When Two Unexpected People Show Up...  
><strong>

After filling their bellies with delicious cuisine that made by Artina, everyone now feel full, some of them patting their stomachs in satisfaction.

"_My_, that was scrumptious~!" Aya squealed happily, a flowery pink 'image' floating above her head "I have to eat those _yum-yum_ cuisine some other time! ..That, if the 'chef' would cook again for all of us here~" the black-bluish haired teen continued, staring to the 'chef' with her beatific gaze.

The 'chef', or Artina, just chuckled when she hear Aya's comment. "D-Don't call me 'chef', Miss Aya. I-It's not _that_ special.." The pink-haired Angel said, rubbing the back of her head somewhat sheepishly.

"Not _that_ special? Are you kidding me? It's _sooooo_ special~!" Tera commented, also had that flowery pink 'image' floating above her head "..Can you make that _delicious_ sandwich of yours next time?"

"Hmm... Alright. It wouldn't be bad anyway."

"_Greeeeat~!_" Fuka squealed happily, raising her fist up "Well then! Since we had our breakfast... What should we do now?"

"Black rose, remember?" Artina reminded "The results of our discussion yesterday is to ask people around here to find a clue or two about how to find Black rose, the flower that we seek since the time Mr. Werewolf got... _'sick'_."

"Oh... _Right_." Fuka remembered, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly "Then a quest it is! Let's go, everyone!"

**"YEAH!"**

With that, some of them make their way out from the club house, wanting to search the needed materials while some of them stays in the club house, keeping their eyes on Fenrich's condition whilst the clue to get the Black rose was being searched...

**~~~~0~~~~**

Once everyone (who joined in the search team) were outside the club house that owned by Fuka's two friends, they began to split themselves up to many groups, each with same task; find a clue or two about how or where to find a Black rose.

Fuka, Desco, Artina, Aya, Tera, Flonne, Mao, and Raspberyl, along with her lackeys, are a team. They asking the whereabouts or anything about Black rose throughout the people they meet along the way, try to find a clue or two about the ebony flower that _almost_ impossible to find.

After doing the asking thing for most of the day, they got no satisfying results. What they got most instead were a confused gaze from people they asked, who in the ending would shake their heads before they walk away, which sometimes makes them a _bit_ annoyed, or maybe prevent Mao from giving a death blow to the person who do that.

"Great. **_Just_ great!**" Aya yelled, placing her hands to her hips in annoyance "We do this asking thing for _almost_ all day without lunch for... n-nothing_?_! **Geez!** And now it was going dark!" She continued, pointing to the sky.

Everyone looked up to where the black-bluish haired teen pointed to. Aya's right, it's going dark. They could see the sun had mostly left the sky, marking an end to the long, day time. The sky then casted over by a dulling peach-colored shade as a few twinkling stars were beginning to appear. They stared at it until the moon appeared in the now darkened sky that full with stars.

"W-Wow." Fuka said, broke the silence "That was... _awesome_."

"Pretty.." Tera said in awe.

"Beautiful..." Artina and Flonne said in unison.

"G-Gorgeous.." Raspberyl and her lackeys muttered, the _awe-ness _ **(is that even a word?)** in their eyes were clear.

_..Silence..._

"..._**What?** _ You expect _me_ to comment?" Mao said particularly to no one (_oh really?_). Hearing this, Raspberyl shushed him.

"Mao!" Don't break the fourth wall _here!_"

"Hey, I just did." The white-haired Overlord shrugged as he rolled his eyes.

"Which is why I told you to _not_ do that again!" The pink-haired Delinquent snapped in annoyance.

"And _you_ don't realize that when you remind me, you _just_ break the fifth wall."

As that out from Mao's mouth, Raspberyl startled, let a gasp escaped her mouth.

"R-Really?" Raspberyl said in shock "B-But, Mao. Is there even this thing called '_break the fifth wall_'? I mean, internet's search engine always mention the fourth wall, while fifth wall were _rarely_ found."

_..Silence..._

"...Beryl, you're _really_ breaking _all_ the '_walls_' now."

"W-What was that supposed to be mean, Mao?"

"Ugh, you know what? Never mind about this _'wall'-breaking_ thing. You'll never understand, anyway."

**"W-What do you mean by _that?_!"**

As the two rivals started their argument about the '_wall_' thing, Aya scowled, as she eyed the others before she let a groan escaped her mouth and face-palmed.

"**GUYS!** I knew the sky was _sooooo_ beautiful, especially the sunset part. But _please_, the sunset's over! The sky was dark now! So could you guys please '_remove_' your eyes from the sky?" Aya snapped in annoyance, crossing her arms "Are we gonna continue to look for this clue thing? If _yes_, let's go! ...But be quick, _'kay?_ I mean, I don't wanna skip dinner, just like how we skip lunch!"

Hearing this, everyone looked to the black-bluish haired teen with a sweat-drop.

"M-Mai.." Fuka called "..Don't you remember that _you_ bought some snacks along the way back then, while _we_ keep straight ahead and skip a everything? Like, '_lunch_' you did?"

"I-I know that!" Aya stuttered, her face reddened a bit "But, as you know, snacks' just for _side-meals!_ So it's not enough to make my _poor_ belly here full!"

"Heh. Yeah, _poor belly.._"

"_Ahem_." Aya cleared her throat "Fuka... Is _that_ supposed to be a sarcasm?"

"Hmm.. Maybe yes, maybe no." The Prinny Girl said sarcastically, replied by a glare from the black-bluish haired teen.

"Hey! That's _my_ line!"

"So what, Mai?" Fuka shrugged "I just copy and paste that _so-called_ line of yours from Chapter 18 of this fi-"

Before Fuka could finish, a frantic Artina rushed to the long brown-haired girl before she placed a hand over the Prinny Girl's mouth, which makes Fuka surprised.

"M-Miss Fuka! What do you think you're doing_?_!" The Thief Angel shouted frantically "I told you to _not_ break the fourth wall here!"

As the Prinny Girl managed to let go Artina's hand from her mouth, Fuka glanced to the pink-haired Angel over her shoulder somewhat in annoyance.

"_Seriously_, Artina! What did you mean by this '_break the fourth wall_' thing really_?_!" Fuka cried aloud "Didn't I told you that I _don't_ understand a thing or two about it_?_!"

"That's why I'm gonna tell you this '_wall_' thing you're confused on!" Artina snapped "Listen carefully, Miss Fuka! Break, or breaking the fourth wall, means-"

"Uh... Guys?" Tera cut in "..Why don't we try to check... _here?_" The light brown haired teen continued, pointing to somewhere.

Hearing this, everyone looked up to where the light brown haired teen pointed to. When they did, they raised their eyebrows.

"'_Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop_'?" Fuka muttered confusedly "..What the _hell_ are we gonna do here? ..Well, I know you ever said that this flower shop had _almost_ all kinds of flowers. But.. Asking the shopkeeper if they got Black roses in stock? ..._No way_."

"_Yes_ way!" Tera exclaimed "Here, this flower shop is the _most_ unique one! It got a lot of flowers from _all_ around the world! Like; Tulips, Sakuras, or even flowers that _don't_ exist here in the world! Like; Blue jasmines, Green roses, and many more! This flower shop even managed to revive _some_ of extinct plants! Like; _Cooksonia_, _Archaefructus_, _Cosmos atrosanguineus_, Or even-_-_-"

**"STOOOOOP!"** Fuka yelled out, interrupting Tera "I-I get it, okay? This flower shop is unique _and_ that's good enough for me!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go and ask the shopkeeper!" Artina suggested, as everyone look to her before they nodded and went into the flower shop..

_..._

It didn't take a lot of time since all of them were _right_ in front of the said flower shop. As Fuka push open door, tinkling sound could be heard from the small bell that is placed right above the shop's door, that may be deliberately placed there to make the shopkeeper aware of any customer who came into the shop.

"Hello? Anybody here?" Fuka called out, as she and the others walk into the shop. When they did, everyone, with the exception of Mao, gasped, surprised with the view that 'caught' by their eyes..

What they see right in front of their eyes were bouquets of different kinds of flowers that arranged neatly on a white wooden shelves that may be deliberately placed there, which makes the shop's appearance like a garden full of flowers.

"W-Wow..." Fuka muttered "This is... _awesome_."

"Beautiful.." Tera and Aya said in unison with starry anime-like eyes.

"Lovely..." Artina and Flonne said in unison.

"A-Amazing..." Raspberyl and her lackeys muttered, the _awe-ness _ **(is that even a word?)** in their eyes were clear.

_..Silence..._

**"**...**_What?_"** Mao blurted out "You expect me to comment _again?_"

"**MAO! Why did you break the '_wall_' again_?_!**"

**"_WHATEVER_, BERYL!"**

**"Y-YOU...!"**

The others sighed, know what will happened next to the two rival; the start of a nonsense argument. But before the two rivals could start the expected argument...

"_Ah_~ Ten customers, I see! Welcome, **_WELCOME_~!**"

Surprised and curious, everyone turn around, wanted to know who just said that. When they did, they saw a man there, stood behind the white cashier table.

Look from where he stood now, the man must be the shopkeeper of the flower shop. The man had long, wavy dark brown hair that reaches his shoulders, some of it went over his right eye while his red, left eye was visible. He surprisingly had pointy ears, which makes everyone wondered how. He wore a yellow and white colored gentleman-looking clothes that had white fabric that look like a big, demonic wing on his back. He also wore a pair of cowboy-like boots and a white-colored apron for shopkeepers over his clothes.

While everyone eyed the man in confusion, four out of ten people in the team startled; Mao quietly winced as he jump back a step, Raspberyl gasped in surprise as she agape, while Kyoko and Asuka had their eyes widened.

**"**_**Y-You're**_**...****!****"** The four startled people cried out in unison, while the man turned toward them with a gaze that looks... _glamour?_

"Ah~ This is unexpected." The man said, twinkling 'stars' could be seen around him "It's a honor to have you four as my customer, especially you, the Overlord of Evil Academy." He continued as he brandish a glamorous Red rose in his left hand.

"M-Master Big Star_?_!" Raspberyl cried aloud "W-What_-_-"

"_-_-are you doing here_?_!" Mao blurted out, finish up the words that would be said by his rival.

"_Ah_~ Such a good questions you got there.." the man, or Master Big Star, said with a gentleman-like tone "As you can see here, I opened a flower shop here, doing businesses besides being Sophomore Leader in Evil Academy~"

"And I _don't_ remember I gave you permission to get out of my academy and opened a flower shop here!" Mao growled, crossing his arms in annoyance.

"_Ah_~ Don't be an '_out of humor_' person, Mr. Overlord." The gentleman-looking man said "Besides... I'm _not_ alone here."

As Master Big Star step aside, a woman could be seen there, sat on a white wooden chair, spraying water to a pot of flower in front of her.

The woman had a _very_ long blonde hair (but not _that_ long...''), red eyes, and, like Master Big Star, pointy ears. She wore a black police-like hat (though more pointy at the back part), small red scarf, long-sleeved black shirt that looks like a uniform, white gloves, long black stockings, and black boots that almost reaches her knees. Like Master Big Star, she also wore a white-colored apron for shopkeepers.

Upon saw the woman, Mao, Raspberyl, and lackeys were startled again, while the woman slowly turned her head towards them, a trenchant look was there on her face.

"...Hi." The woman greeted, her voice somewhat assertive.

"E-Even _you_ too, Salvatore_?_!" Mao growled, grinding his teeth together in anger "Ugh, _seriously!_ What are you guys_-_-"

"_-_-d-doing here_?_!" Raspberyl and her lackeys said in unison, finish up the words that would be said by the white-haired Overlord.

The woman, or Salvatore, just sighed and rolled her eyes when heard this.

"I don't know." The Diez Gentlemen replied "What I know is I left the academy because of... _boredom_. Since, there's nothing much that I can do there. _So..._ I decided to tag along with this glamour-addicted guy when he says he'll kick out his boredom by going here, to the Human World."

Salvatore then stood up from her chair before she continued; "So here we are, opened a a flower shop that has special open-schedule. Well, though I _kinda_ dislike this flower _thing_, running a shop could cut down my boredom a bit."

"You both were also from this place called 'Netherworld'?" Aya said, somehow in awe "W-Wow! But for someone from this 'Netherworld' place, you both open this shop everyday, from 7 AM until 10 PM!"

"Say what? _Everyday?_" Master Big Star questioned "Are you sure, lady? Because I remember we scheduled to open this shop every one day in a month."

"Didn't I told you before?" Salvatore said, as she turned her head to the Sophomore Leader "This must be due to time differences. But, as you know, not all Netherworlds had same time differences. Some got; '_a day in Human World equals a year in Netherworld_', while some got; '_a day in Human World equals one hundred years in Netherworld_', and many more."

"Ah... I see.." Master Big Star muttered "..How about our Netherworld then?"

"According from that girl's comment.." The Diez Gentlemen pointing her index finger to Aya "..Our Netherworld's time difference with the Human World must be; '_a day in Human World equals a month in a Netherworld_', same time differences as that Netherworld called 'Ischyrós'."

Upon heard the last part, everyone there, with the exception of Master Big Star and Salvatore, were left shocked.

**"W-WHAT_?_!"** They all (again, with the exception of Master Big Star and Salvatore) cried out in unison.

"Hmm? What's wrong with you guys? Why you all look so... '_blue_'?" Master Big Star uttered confusedly, tilting his head to his side. Everyone fall silent, no one answered the Sophomore Leader's question until a moment later, Artina decided to ask. Thus, breaking the silence between them.

"H-Have you both.. e-ever gone to that Netherworld.. c-called 'Ischyrós'?" Artina asked, her voice was trembling, not from fear, but from shock.

"I never gone there.." Master Big Star replied before he glanced to Salvatore "..But _she_ does."

Hearing this, they all quickly shifted their gaze from the Sophomore Leader to the Diez Gentlemen, who adjusting her police-like hat as she cleared her throat.

"You heard him, '_soldiers_'." Salvatore said as she looked up to everyone there "I ever gone there, though just once."

"R-Really?" Fuka's eyes grew wide as she let her mouth agape "H-How's it like? Y-You know, the place or something like that?"

"For me, it's like a battle field." Salvatore said "But for you guys.. I _think_ it would make one's flesh creep."

"Eh? ..._R-Really?_" Tera asked, her voice is shaking due to the eerie feeling that grew in her heart "I-Is it really that bad?"

"For me, it's like a small kingdom where war is on." Salvatore replied "But for you guys.. I _think_ it would sent chill down to your spine."

"W-Why do you say that?" Artina asked, her voice is shaking due to the dread that began flowing in her heart "W-What did you see there?"

"**Red.**" The Diez Gentlemen answered shortly, adjusting her black police-like hat again "_Almost_ everything there was red. But.." She closed her eyes before she continued; "..It's _not_ made by paint."

When heard this, the team's members were left dumbstruck, as they have a guess about what thing that create the red color on this 'Ischyrós' Netherworld is...

"D-Don't tell Desco that it's_-_-"

"That's right." Salvatore cut in, crack open her eyes that now glimmering in seriousness "...It's made by **blood**."

* * *

><p><strong>(Dun dun duun...!) Aaaaaand that's Chapter 22, everyone~! :D<br>**

**..It may be a short Chapter, but I thought about all you buddies (_yup! You all readers/reviewers/writers here in Fanfiction are my buddies~! :D_) when I making it! _Ah..._ I remember I visit 'Google Translate' again and again to changed Indonesian language to English language, repair a bit some 'weird' words, repeat the process again and again (_and again.. AND again.. And- BAH! I don't count myself about how many times I visit that 'Google Translate' website! *sweat-drop*_), and... Ta Da~! A Chapter was made~! :D ..I done that since the first Chapter, though. It's kinda hard and confusing thing to do (_especially if you done that from handphone, where you can't do that 'New tab' thing_), but it's _sooooooooooo_ useful~! :3**

**And.. I think... I'm started.. to being 'addicted' to this '_breaking the fourth wall_' thing. _Hehehe_~ thanks a lot, OverlordHiroko. And I _do_ mean a lot~! xD**

**And as for the extinct plants part... Well, I dunno if it can be called as... 'flower'. I mean, it's extinct '_plants_', not extinct '_flowers_'. But.. oh well... *sweat-drop***

_..Ah, well. Enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**_Lunar Wave_ : Ah... I see.. My apologies too for not noticing the differences between 'critical' and 'flame'! :'o ..Anyway.. Thanks for the review, Lunar Wave! I _REALLY_ appreciate it~! :D ..Also, thanks for the correction! I'll repair it up when I got time~ (-*w*-) ..And, _RIGHT!_ I'll do my best to be better in the future~! xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**_Overlord Valkyrie_ : Hi there, Overlord Valkyrie! It's been a while, isn't it? xD ..Anyway... Thanks for the review, Overlord Valkyrie! I _REALLY_ appreciate it~! :D ..And yeah, there will be (_yay!_), which is why the character tags were them both~ (_author is a fan of 'it' too~_) x3 ..As for Valzy... well, I dunno. Only time will tell.. xD ..And... *_looks back_* ..Y-You're _really_ stalking me... *_sweat-drop_* ...Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**_Tera Tyrant Shadic_ : Oh, Shadic. That's a nice of you, leaving a review for my lil' Chappie here even when you're soooooooo busy in China! _Oh, Shadic~!_ Thanks for the review! I really, _really_, and _REALLY_ appreciate it~! :D ..And, yeah. I'm glad I make Axel dumb enough. Since, he's an idiot and all... xD ..And, yeah. Hope I'm there too to try one of Artina's cooking~! xD ..As for Muz... well, you'll know later~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Good luck on your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**_Leila Andell_ : Thanks for the review, Leila Andell! I _REALLY_ appreciate it~! :D ..Do some 'k', eh? ..Well, don't worry. I got what you mean~ x3 ..As for Fuka... Well, I dunno.. xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**_UNKNOWN_ : _Whoa!_ That's a _lot_ of information you got there! Thanks a lot! :) ..Anyway... Thanks for the review, UNKNOWN! I _REALLY_ appreciate it~! :D ..Tips? Hmm... I dunno. But I think... I got some; 1.) _If you gonna make a fic, you may make characters be OOC, but NOT to much, 'kay?_, 2.) _If you gonna make a serious fic, just make sure to insert a bit humor so readers could get some 'refreshment' from being 'serious'_.. xD ..Well, that's all the tips I could give you. If there's more, I'll make sure I'll tell you~! :) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**_Yuu-chan_ : _Oww_~ School, eh? ..Yeah, school ALWAYS makes teenage writers/readers busy! VERY busy I mean! (O.+) ..Anyway... Thanks for the review, Yuu-chan! I _REALLY_ appreciate it~! :D ..Oh no, Yuu-chan. _Don't_ do that. If you do, I'll lost a reader... (O_o) ..Hey, you know what? I LOVE that '_thing_' too (_you know what..! xD_)! ..And, yeah. Valzy... (TT_TT) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 23 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

********_Note :_ ********

********-The word 'blue' that Master Big Star said in one of his dialogues here means 'shocked(_/surprise/startled_)', _NOT_ 'sad'. Well, just in case you think it means 'sad'...*_sweat-drop_*  
><strong>******


	23. Chapter 23

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! (-OwO-)  
><em>**

**_..Hah_... Just a little more and I will gone, busy because of school. Hmm... I wonder how's '_Senior High School_' gonna be like? Meh, I dunno. Only time will tell~ ^^-  
><strong>

_._._._._._._Well then. Let's move on~!_**  
><strong>

..As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, ****Kiwipichu890, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave,** **_Leila Andell, _**_and _**_Guest(?)_ **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

_**...  
><strong>_

_**_..Oh yeah**. **__Before I continue, I wanted to tell you guys that there's no enough space for Chapter Title. So... see the name of this Chapter here.. ^^''__**  
><strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 23 : When Something Unexpected Seen by the Eye...  
><strong>

When the answer had flown out from Salvatore's mouth, everyone there were became as silent as a statue, their eyes widened in shock.

"B-Blood?" Artina uttered in disbelief, her widened eyes now fluttered briefly "A-Are you serious?"

"I am, '_soldier_'." Salvatore replied, adjusting her police-like hat "Like I said before, _almost_ everything there colored red with blood."

"N-No way." Fuka said "To hear a place that is almost completely filled with blood... isn't that sounds strange and impossible? ...Well, except for a battlefield or something like that, though."

"I think it might happen, Fuka." Aya guessed "...Although it will take a _very_ long time to be done, I believe."

"True." Tera asserted, placed a hand under her chin before she tilting her head to her side, eyes focused to the ceiling "It'll take a _very_ long time to make a place almost completely smeared with blood."

"Not only that." Salvatore said, as everyone shifted their gaze to the Diez Gentleman "Aside from being 'red' with blood... This place isn't too big."

"I-Isn't _too_ big?" Raspberyl questioned "W-What do you mean?"

"This place only consists of an enormous palace with 'red' surroundings. Like, rivers that has blood flowing in it, trees that has blood traces on both its leaves and trunks, and many more." Salvatore said clearly, crossing her arms "Also, the air there is heavy. _Tch_, I hate to remember that feeling."

"C-Creepy..." Tera muttered "J-Just hear your explanation about this 'Ischyrós' place makes my flesh's hairs goosebumps."

Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Mao, who keep quiet instead. Noticing this, Raspberyl turned her head to her rival and saw his face, which shows that he's in deep thoughts.

"M-Mao?" The pink-haired Delinquent called "...What's wrong?"

"H-Huh? Oh. It's nothing, Beryl." The white-haired Overlord replied, as he quickly turned away from his rival and placed a hand under his chin, which enough to make the Raspberyl confused. The pink-haired demon was about to ask about it when she heard Fuka gasped for no reason.

"Hey... _I_ remember!" Fuka exclaimed before she pointed her index finger to Salvatore "You're... Salvatore the Magnificent, _aren't you?_"

Upon heard this, the Diez Gentlemen let a gasp escaped her mouth. Eyeing the Prinny Girl in curiosity, she asked;

"H-How did you know my 'full' name?"

"_How?_ ...Well, I saw your face and name back at Hades' Recruitment Result List! You mark number 15!"

"So you see it, huh?" Salvatore said, adjusting her black police-like hat "However, I still don't understand _why_ they didn't recruit me. I mean, I was number 15 on the list!"

"I-I don't know." Fuka uttered with a sweat-drop "M-Maybe... _V-Valzy_... thinks... y-you're not good enough to be recruited?"

"I'm _good_ enough!" Salvatore snapped, her eyes glimmering in seriousness "Tell this 'Valzy' _guy_ that he had made an _erroneous_ decision!"

"O-Oh my." Artina said, took a step back "F-For unknown reason, I-I'm glad Mr. Werewolf isn't here."

"D-Desco thinks the same, Miss Artina..." Desco said, nodded in agreement.

"Now now, dear Salvatore. Don't snap to our pretty customers~" Master Big Star said, only to get an angry glare from Mao.

"What did _you_ just call _me...?_" Mao muttered, the annoyance in his voice was clear, enough to sent a light chill up the Sophomore Leader's spine.

"A-Ah... I-I mean, nine pretty customers and one... _not-too-bad_ customer." Master Big Star stuttered, as he saw Mao look away from him and let a "Hmph." escaped his mouth.

"Say, Salvatore..." Fuka call out "In what purpose you went there? I mean, you must have at least a reason to be there in the first place, _right?_"

"I have." The Diez Gentlemen answered "My purpose to went there in the first place is to get... 'that'."

"And this 'that' is...?" Mao questioned, crossing his arms. Salvatore fetch a deep sigh and let it out before she answered Mao's question;

**"**It's... Black rose. _Yeah_, I went there to look for that flower.**"**

As the answer has escaped from the Diez Gentlemen's mouth, everyone who's standing there startled, some of them let a gasp slip out from their mouth. Silence filled the group until_..._

"_H-Huh?_ B-Black rose?" Fuka blurted out, broke the silence between them "W-Why are you so anxious to get this Black rose?"

"Because," Salvatore began "_..._this Black roses that only available in this 'Ischyrós' Netherworld was... _powerful_."

"Powerful? What did you mean?" Artina asked.

"It has... an _unimaginable_ power." The Diez Gentlemen answered "Used it right, and it will give you an _unlimited_ power."

"Y-You've ever tried it, _haven't you?_" Tera guessed.

"No. I know it from one of many books that Evil Academy's Library had." Salvatore said "But aside from has a beneficial function if used right... it also has a '_dark_' function."

"_D-Dark_ function?" Aya uttered, a light chill sent up to her spine as she heard the '_dark_' word that out from Salvatore's mouth "W-What do you mean?"

"If it's used in a '_dark_' way, it can make the user got _even_ a bigger power. But... it has side effect."

"And the side effect is...?" Mao asked. Salvatore cleared her throat before she answering the question;

"The user... will lose its '_consciousness_'."

"Consciousness?" Desco uttered, tilting her head to her side "You mean, like, passed out or anything like that?"

"Desco, it's _not_ the 'consciousness' that you know." Fuka said "It's... It's the _different_ one."

"True." Salvatore said as she, once again, adjusting her black police-like hat "So, like I said before, I went to this 'Ischyrós' Netherworld to get this ebony flower. And..."

Salvatore turned away from everyone before she walked to a white-colored small wooden cabinet there. Bent down, the Diez Gentlemen opened the cabinet and take something, which is enough to make everyone curious what is it. When Salvatore stood up and turned back to everyone while showing what she took from the cabinet, everyone were **VERY** shocked when they saw the thing that Salvatore held...

What Salvatore held was a pot that contains a flower, a rose. However, that's not the only thing that makes them surprised_..._

_..._The other thing that makes them surprised was the flower there was no other than what they're looking for, a Black rose.

"...I got it." Salvatore said in satisfaction, a triumph-like smile was there on her face "I'm glad my 'trip' to that 'Ischyrós' Netherworld with good res_-_-"

"P-Pardon me, both of you..." Artina cut in, as both Salvatore and Master Big Star turned their heads to the Thief Angel "But... Is that flower sold?"

When heard this, Master Big Star opened his mouth, would like to say something when Salvatore held out her hand in front of the Sophomore Leader, telling him to stop, which he did. Seeing this, Salvatore let out a sigh before she stared to the pink-haired Angel somewhat seriously.

"No." Salvatore said shortly "There's a no way I'm gonna sold my hard work _that_ easily!"

"_**P**-**Please!**_" Artina pleaded, her voice became louder than before "W-We've looking for this flower for _almost_ all day! W-We_-_-"

**"I DON'T CARE!"** The Diez Gentlemen cried aloud, **SO** loud until it make Artina taken aback "Even though you have begged to me several times, I still would _not_ give this flower to you!"

"If so, **ME TOO!**" Artina cried out, which makes everyone shocked, including Salvatore, who doesn't expect the Thief Angel would shout at her "I _won't_ stop begged to you until you give up that Black rose to me!"

"You want to have a 'fuss' with **ME**, you annoying Angel_?_!"

"Yes I do, you _so-called_ assertive Demon!"

"W-What did _you_ **SAY_?_!**"

Everyone watched the in-argument women with a bad feeling. They got a feeling that a fight will occurred if this argument still continues...

And it did.

"**Fine!** So here's the deal!" Salvatore exclaimed, pulling out her gun before she pointed it to Artina "_You_ win, you take the Black rose. _You_ lose, you and the others... get lost from here."

"**Alright!**" Artina exclaimed, pulling out her guns into her hands "...It's a deal!"

"_Whoa whoa **whoa!** _ Hold it, Artina!" Flonne call out somewhat frantically "...W-We're here _not_ to fight, remember?"

"And leave this place along with the flower that we are looking for, Lady Flonne?" Artina asked back before she let out a groan "...Hmph! _No_ way!"

"B-But Artina-_-_-!"

**"QUIET!"** Both Salvatore and Artina cried out, which makes Flonne yelped and jump back a step.

"Oh, dear." Master Big Star drawled as he face-palmed "...My bad feeling will turn into reality."

"Hmph. So do mine." Mao said, rolling his eyes before he folded his arms.

Everyone then watched both Salvatore and Artina put themselves into a battle stance, ready to fight along with the guns in their hands.

"Then a battle it is!" Artina exclaimed, as she make some 'clack' voices from her guns "Let's get started, _shall we?_"

"I should be the one who said that, you _demon-like_ Angel!" Salvatore said aloud, also make her gun let out some 'clack' voices "Well, then. **LET OUR GUNS _DO_ THE 'TALKING'!**"

With that, the two women began to snitch their guns with one another, firing bullets in intent to 'injure' one another.

Little did the now-fighting women know, their fight caused some flower pots in the shop destroyed by a bullet that 'accidentally' shot into them, which made Master Big Star feel 'cursed'. It also make everyone have to avoid the bullets that 'randomly' shot to their directions.

"**B**_**-**_**Big Sis...!**" Desco call out while avoiding the incoming bullets "W-What are we gonna do now_?_!"

"Stop these women from fighting each other, _that's_ what!" Fuka replied with a loud tone, also avoiding the incoming bullets "But I don't know how! Because I'm _100%_ sure that if we use the 'usual' way to stop them, they would continue their brabble!"

"I know how to stop _that_ Diez Gentlemen!" Mao said aloud, as he avoiding the incoming bullets with the help of his sword "But I don't know how to stop _that_ Angel over there!"

"Then it _wouldn't_ change anything at all, Mao!" Raspberyl said aloud, also avoiding the incoming bullets "Even if you _do_ stop her, they would continue their fight if you don't _stop_ the other one!"

**"W-WE'RE DOOMED...!"** Tera and Aya cried aloud as they hid themselves behind the cashier table, so do Master Big Star.

"Oh, dear." Master Big Star muttered as he face-palmed "This is gonna be a _long_ fight..."

With that, 'Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop' was filled with 'uproar' that night. The stoppage of this 'uproar' is not known by us all_..._

**~~~~0~~~~**

Meanwhile, somewhere in-_-_-

**"G-GAH!"**

...

He once again got stabbed by a sword that flew and aimed towards him, making him, once again, coughing up blood. It's the sixth sword that pierced him, blood covered almost his entire body and clothes. The fresh crimson liquid now flowing down from his body to the ground, which make a big pool of blood underneath him. While panting heavily, his eyes goes blurry at times as tremendous pain coursed through his body. With the help of his weapon, he managed to stand still in his 'bad' condition as he slowly moved his eyes over his attacker, who smiled wickedly and, somehow, in satisfaction.

"_Hehehe_... Even though I must admit that you're better than the last time we met..." The attacker said. From its voice, it's belonged to a male "...you're _still_ pathetic as before!"

While placing a hand over his bloody chest, he eyed the attacker carefully. His attacker is still the same as before too, especially his evil smile and his cynical gaze. His attacker's feet were off the ground a few inches, multiple swords that arranged into a wing-like shape could be seen floating behind him.

"Can't _you_ see?" The attacker said as he slowly flew (_his feet off the ground, remember?_) to where his 'prey' stood, while his 'prey' just gritted his teeth as he saw his attacker getting closer to him.

He would have run away from where he stood, but his body's condition not allowing him to do such a single action. Still with blurry vision at times and panting heavily, he saw his assaulter stops **RIGHT** in front of him, evil smile was there on his attacker's face.

"...You lose." His attacker said "_Hehehe_... Even your friend know that he will lose if he tried to fight me~!"

Hearing this, he became annoyed as he remembers his 'friend', who decided to run away when they were discovered by this 'crazy' attacker himself.

"H-He's_...n-not_ my friend_..._" He said, his voice was trembling, not from fear, but from exhaustion. He coughed a bit as more tremendous pain coursed through his body "H-He's...just a...c-coward...a-and a fool_..._"

"Oh, _really?_" The attacker said with a mocking-like tone "_..._Then why did that _so-called_ fool was with you before?"

"H-He's...just...s-someone...w-who _sucks_...a-at _everything..._" He uttered before he grimaced in pain and feel to his knees, using his arms to support himself up to not meet the ground face-first. Since, it'll be a painful 'landing' if he did completely feel to the ground, especially with six swords 'stuck' on his body.

"Hmph. You _too_ are a fool, _you know?_" The attacker said before he snap his fingers as suddenly, all the swords that floated behind him started to make its way up into the air and stopped above the figure as it aimed itself to the attacker's 'prey', which makes his 'prey' gritted his teeth in anger and, _maybe_, in annoyance to himself.

"As I said before, you lose." The attacker smirked "_Hehehe..._So long, the 63th President of Hades~"

After the attacker said that...

**ZRASH! _ZRASH! ZRAAAASH! _**

_..._All that can be heard was a sound of multiple swords that goes... **'_crazy_'**.

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>Dun dun duun...!<em>) Aaaaaand that's Chapter 23, everyone~! :D  
><strong>

**.._Pheew_~! This Chapter cost a LOT of Google Translate 'thingie'! Since, a LOT of Indonesian language needed to be changed to the English ones so a Chapter could be made~ xD  
><strong>

_..Ah, well. Enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

**_Lunar Wave_ : Thanks for the review, Lunar Wave! I _REALLY_ appreciate it~! :D ..So... ellipsis problem, eh~? Hmm... kinda... _unique_... xD ..And, _YES!_ I did it! I'll do my best to be better later on~! xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

****_Yuu-chan_ : Thanks for the review, Yuu-chan! I _REALLY_ appreciate it~! :D ..Oh... I see.. well then, I should give a 'break' to this '_fourth wall_' thing then. And yeah, Master Big Star... xD OH! Really? Well, I'm _so_ sorry then! (TT_TT) ..3 stars, eh? Well, good enough~ xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-****

**_OverLord Ayame_ : T-T-Tsuki Shi_?_! I-Is this real? *_a moment later..._* _-gasp!_- I-It's _REALLY_ you, TSUKI SHI! _Kyaaa_~! Welcome, _WELCOME_~! xD ..Anyway... Thanks for the review, OverLord Ayame! I _REALLY_ appreciate it~! :D ..Aww~ Thanks for that '_3 in 1_' reviews! I appreciate it~! Also... *_looks to both Tsuki Shi and OverLord Ayame_* ..Y-You and your creator were _AWESOME_... (-*0*-) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**_Overlord Valkyrie_ : YEAH! I also thought I was the only person in Fanfiction that likes that pairing! Back when I read your profile, I really, _really_, and _REALLY_ happy that there's someone who also a fan of the pairing! (-^0^-) ..Anyway... Thanks for the review, Overlord Valkyrie! I _REALLY_ appreciate it~! And, yeah. You're my new friend too~! x3 ..And, _yeah_. Salvatore... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Good luck on your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**_Leila Andell_ : Thanks for the review, Leila Andell! I _REALLY_ appreciate it~! And, I'm glad you like this '_wall_'-breaking thing... xD ..And, _yeah_. Master Big Star and Salvatore... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**_Guest_ : _Hmm..._ I hope I got you right, '_Guest_'. You're... _UNKNOWN_, right? Well, I hope I got you right... *_sweat-drop_* ..Anyway... Thanks for the review! I _REALLY_ appreciate it~! :D .._Hmm_... Now I wonder how to add Gig here.. xD ..And, yeah. Sometimes, Salvatore just _soooo_ mysterious and '_scary_'... xD ..Meh, I dunno. Maybe both Laharl and Mao will NEVER get along with that '_Master of Death_' guy... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 24 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

**_Note :_ **  
><strong>- The word '<em>goosebumps<em>' here had a same meaning like 'se_nd chill down to {insert he/she/names} spine_'. Well, telling you this just in case you don't know... *sweat-drop* (Source of the '_goosebumps_' word : Google Translate)**

**- The word '_brabble_' here had a same meaning like '_fight_' (Source of the '_brabble_' word : Google Translate)**

**- A(_n imaginary_) cake for you guys if you can guess the reference on "Hades' Recruitment Result List" part~! xD**


	24. Chapter 24 : When Hope Seems Lost

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaack~! (-OwO-)  
><em>**

**_..I'm SO sorry for the long wait! _ You see, my school has started. So...! I'm gonna busy with school later on! ...Bad news, _isn't it?_  
><strong>

_._._._._._._Well then. Let's move on~!_**  
><strong>

..As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, ****Kiwipichu890, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave,** **_Leila Andell, Shunto, _**_and _**_Mage of Hope_ **for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 24 : When Hope Seems Lost...  
><strong>

What's a fight?

Fight is an act to strive or contend for victory, with armies or in single combat; to attempt to defeat, subdue, or destroy an enemy, either by blows or weapons.

Now then... What's a gun?

Gun is a weapon which throws or propels a missile to a distance; any firearm or instrument for throwing projectiles by the explosion of gunpowder, consisting of a tube or barrel closed at one end, in which the projectile is placed, with an explosive charge behind, which is ignited by various means. Muskets, rifles, carbines, and fowling pieces are smaller guns. For hand use, it's called small arms. Larger guns are called cannons, ordnances, fieldpieces, carronades, or howitzers.

_Say_... You must be wondering why we talk about this 'Fight' and 'Gun' thing rather than about the story, right?

Well, it's because...

**"JUST DIE, YOU _DAMN_ ANGEL!" **

**"I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT, YOU _ANNOYING_ DEMON!"**

...That's why.

**~~~~0~~~~**

'_Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop_'... a flower shop that sold almost all kinds of flowers from the world, a flower shop that managed to revive some extinct plants, a flower shop that open for business everyday on the Human World...

Though, we can't call it _everyday_ now.

Because it's been 2 days since a gun fight between the Diez Gentlemen Salvatore and the Angel of Avarice Artina was occurred in the shop. Because of that, a sign that read '**CLOSED FOR REPAIRS**' was attached there at the door of the flower shop.

Thankfully, the flower shop was made to be soundproof and got bullet-resistant glass windows, so people around '_don't know_' about the '_uproar_' that's going on in the shop.

Everyone who watched the fight now confused what to do to the two fighting women, especially the Team from Hades' crew. While Master Big Star thought about his and the shop's '_curse_' from Salvatore, the Team now felt agitated. _Why?_

It's because... Well, as stated above, it's been two days. _So...!_ Human World's time now marks the fourth day since the Hades' crew came here! Which that means...

When midnight comes, Fenrich would met his end... **FOR REAL**.

"Ugh, **Seriously_?_!**" Fuka scowled, as she and the others sat in a form of circle in a 'safe area', discussing about the 'problem' they faced now "How can we _stop_ these two_?_!"

"For the twentieth time I say, **I DON'T KNOW!**" Mao cried aloud, grinding his teeth together as he do so "Even my 1.8 million '_EQ_' couldn't find a way to stop this nonsense! _Tch_, these women really pissing me of now!"

"Uhm... '_EQ_'? You mean your '_**Emotional** Quotient_'?" Aya muttered, raising an eyebrow "Uhm... Did you mean '_IQ_'?"

"No, the '_EQ_' Mao said stands for '_**Evil** Quotient_', **not** '_Emotional Quotient_'." Raspberyl uttered, as she glanced to her rival with a sweat-drop "...Pretty weird, _isn't it?_"

"No, it isn't!" Mao snapped, as he eyed his rival in annoyance.

"Yes, it is!" Raspberyl snapped back, 'sparks' now could be seen between the two rivals.

"_No_, it isn't!"

"_Yes_, it is!"

**"NO, IT ISN'T!" **

**"YES, IT_-_-!"**

"Uh... G-Guys?" Tera cut in with a sweat-drop "C-Could you both fight later? I-I mean, we _need_ to be serious here."

The arguing rivals quickly stop their '_fight_' and turn their heads to Tera when they heard the light brown haired teen said this.

"Oh... _R_-_Right_." Raspberyl uttered as she rubbed the back of her head somewhat sheepishly, while Mao just look away from his rival as he '_hmph_-_ed_'.

"S-So what now?" Flonne said, her big white wings slumped along with her shoulders "We'll running out of time if we don't stop them from fighting!"

As everyone thinking for a way out, the two women were still snitch their guns with one another...

Both Artina and Salvatore were _extremely_ fatigued right now, but none of them gonna give up. Even with their clothes dirty and aching body, they still do the fighting.

Salvatore once again reloaded her gun before she firing another '_rain_' of bullets to Artina, only to get it avoided by the 'annoying' Angel herself, which makes Salvatore gritted her teeth in anger. As Artina firing an uncountable bullets to her direction, the Diez Gentlemen swiftly jump back or step aside, avoiding all of the fired-projectiles, which enough to make the Thief Angel became annoyed.

Reloaded her guns, Artina furiously brought her two revolvers up before she, once again, pulling the trigger and firing an incalculable bullets to the so-called assertive Demon. Seeing this, Salvatore once again avoiding it, which she did. But two bullets managed to reach the Diez Gentlemen; one gave a scratch on her left arm while the other one hit Salvatore's right leg. This making the Diez Gentlemen grimaced a bit. Seeing this, Artina couldn't help but smiled '_wickedly_'.

"Hah! Did _you_ see that?" Artina exclaimed, her smile goes wider than before as she placed both of her still-holding-guns hands to her hips "That's the power of the _not_-_annoying_ and _not_-_damn_ Angel Artina!"

Salvatore scowled before she looked up to the Thief Angel furiously. "This is only your coincidence, you _demon-like_ Angel!" She cried aloud, pointing her gun to her 'enemy' as she do so "This time, I'll be the one _who_ get you!"

After said that, Salvatore's handgun started to shine as suddenly, a giant, golden-yellow colored gun was summoned behind her, which enough to make Artina startled...

Back to the others, they all noticed this. They all were shocked when they saw the thing that summoned behind Salvatore.

"U-Uhm..." Fuka uttered as she gulped "I-Is it me, o-or something bad is gonna happened?"

"_Uh_-_oh_..." Master Big Star muttered "N_-_N_-_Not good! **B**-**BRACE YOURSELF, EVERYONE...!**"

With that cue cried aloud, everyone quickly bracing themselves for the upcoming '_crash_'...

Back to the two fighting women, Artina watched the giant golden-yellow colored gun behind Salvatore started to shine brightly like the gun the Diez Gentlemen held in her hand. Then, with a loud tone, Salvatore shout;

**"TAKE THIS, YOU STUBBORN ANGEL! _THE GREAT GUN KING...!_"**

After said that aloud, Salvatore fired a bullet from her handgun as a big, golden-yellow colored bullet was fired from the giant gun behind Salvatore, a loud '**BANG!**' sound could be heard as it happened. Seeing this, Artina shocked. The Thief Angel then bracing herself as she closed her eyes, ready for the upcoming impact. When she did...

'**BOOM**' word, plus '**!**' mark, equals; '**began to fill the poor flower shop**'.

**~~~~0~~~~**

_..._

The big explosion from Salvatore's special attack causes the entire shop was... '_shattered_'. Even though it doesn't make the flower shop destroyed to pieces, the explosion makes an _enormous_ loss for the two shopkeepers...

Though, maybe only Master Big Star who thought about the loss of the shop. Salvatore? _Meh_, she wouldn't though about it. After all, she's the _one_ who caused the loss.

While Master Big Star slowly goes to the corner and murmuring about his 'bad' day, the others saw the smoke began to dissipate, clearing their vision again.

When the smoke completely gone, they could see the victor of this 'nonsense' battle...

It's Salvatore the Magnificent.

"And I told you that it's only your coincidence back then." Salvatore said, adjusting her police-like hat and sighed "_Hmph_. What a waste of time..."

After said that, Salvatore was about to walk away when suddenly, she and the others noticed a movement from Artina's body, which enough to make them surprised.

"W-What the-!" Salvatore said, the surprise in her voice was clear.

She and the others then saw the pink-haired Angel slowly got up to her feet before she looked up to the Diez Gentlemen. Looking from her position, she's gonna continue to fight with Salvatore, which is seriously risky! **REALLY!** Even Salvatore herself knew about this.

"_I_-_I..._" Artina said weakly before she raised her guns up "...I'm _not_ done yet! Besides, I won't give up on you _that_ easily!"

"A-Are you _nuts?_!" Salvatore exclaimed with her assertive-like voice "You've lost! Just accept it already _and_ get lost from here!"

**"NO!"** Artina cried aloud, **SO** loud until it make Salvatore taken aback "Even though you have told me to get lost for several times, I still _wouldn't_ leave this place until I get that Black rose!"

"_Tch_, you stubborn Angel! You've lost and you won't accept it? _Hmph!_ Fine then!" Salvatore exclaimed as she brought her gun up "If it's a fight you want, **then a fight is what you get!**"

With that, the two women began to reload their guns with special-type bullets before they pulled the trigger, want to firing bullets in intent to 'injure' one another. But before the two women could do so, they're blocked by two person; Fuka pointing her baseball bat to Artina while Mao pointing his sword to Salvatore, a serious look was there on their faces.

"W-What's the big idea, **Miss Fuka_?_!**" Artina snapped "Why did _you_ stop me_?_!"

"Step aside, **kiddo!**" Salvatore yelled "Don't you _dare_ to interrupt me, the Diez Gentlemen, from having a fight!"

Seeing this, Fuka sighed while Mao just kept quiet.

"...And you told me that this is our chance to stop them." Fuka uttered, rolling her eyes before she glanced to Mao over her shoulder "And, look! They're _freakin_' mad at us." She continued, the sarcasm in her voice was clear.

"Heh. Forget to tell that part." Mao replied, as he glanced to the Prinny Girl over his shoulder "Well, at least we stop-_-_"

**"NOT SO FAST!"** Both Artina and Salvatore cried aloud. Without warning, both women brought their gun up before they pulled the trigger, relinquish a special-type bullet that can explode to a small blast in a certain time. Seeing this, both Fuka and Mao swiftly tilting their head to the side, avoiding it. Due to the exact same power, both fired-projectile then bounce off... '_randomly_'.

Everyone, including Artina and Salvatore, watched the two bullets bounced from corners to corners, to walls to walls, and etc.

After a moment of bouncing, both bullets then 'flew' to something...**SOMETHING** unexpected...

It 'flew'... to the Black rose.

**"N-NO!"** Both Salvatore and Artina cried out, as they quickly ran to where the Black rose placed onto. But before they could reach the 'prize'...

The bullets they used to fired once again clashed with one another. But, this time, it explode. Since, it's time for them to explode... _duh_.

Luckily, the small blast not destroying any parts of the flower shop. However, it destroying one thing...

And that thing...is the Black rose.

The two special-type bullets' time to explode is up and done now. But it explode... **RIGHT** on where the Black rose are.

Everyone now awkwardly stared to the 'contested' flower. What can be saw was a broken pot and the soil that used to be inside the pot, that now shattered around the broken pot. The flower?

It's _gone_.

Probably because of the small blast that enough to make the entire flower vanished to nothing.

Awkward silence filled the shop as they realized something; both Artina and Salvatore fought for something they 'accidentally' destroy in the end. So it was... a **pointless** 2-days fight.

"_I_-_I_-_Impossible..._" Artina muttered, broke the awkward silence between them "I-I... I fought for two days... f-for this? For a destroyed-'_prize_'? I-I can't... b-believe this."

"This is so... _humiliating_." Salvatore muttered as she brought her hand to her head "In the end, my hard work was destroyed... by my own hands."

Artina then fetch a deep sigh and let it out before she brought a clenched fist to her chest. "If so_..._" Artina uttered before she turn around "_..._then I have no reason to stay here."

Before Salvatore could say a word about this, the pink-haired Angel quickly stormed off the flower shop, which enough to make everyone, including Salvatore, surprised.

As Artina was out from their sight, silence filled the flower shop again. That until Desco decided to talk.

"Miss Artina... was _she_ crying?"

"_H_-_Huh?_" Fuka questioningly looked down to her little sister "What'dya mean, Desco?"

"Desco could saw tears on Miss Artina's cheek back when she decided to leave this place..." Desco replied, her hands clenched in front of her chest "Desco is confused. She wondered... why Miss Artina's crying?"

"I...I don't know, Desco." Fuka answered, lowering her head "Could it be that she's really upset about this 'incident'?"

"_M_-_Maybe..._" Flonne replied, nodded in agreement "B-But Artina's right. We can't stay here forever. We gotta keep moving and search for this Black flower quick before midnight comes!"

After apologizing and asking excuse from both Master Big Star and Salvatore, they walk out of the shop. But they hadn't gone far when Salvatore spoke up.

"_Wait_." Salvatore said, as all of them put a halt to their steps and looked to the Diez Gentlemen curiously.

"What's it, _Salvatore?_" Mao uttered, stuffed his hands into the pocket of his white pants. Salvatore fetch a deep sigh and let it out before she turn around to their direction.

"Could you guys.. uh... Well, _uh..._"

"Say '_sorry_' to Artina and come again?" Fuka guessed. Salvatore was streaked, wondered how Fuka knew what she's exactly gonna say. But she quickly shrugs it off as she gave a nod to the Prinny Girl.

"Y-Yeah."

"Okay. We'll try." Raspberyl said with a smile "Again, sorry for the 'mess' here. I hope we can help you both for cleaning it up. But-"

"Save that for later, Beryl." Mao cut off, tugged her arm "We need to be quick."

"B-But, Mao. I-_-_"

**"SHUT UP!"** Mao cried aloud as he stormed off the flower shop along with his rival, while Raspberyl hobbled walking with him due to her arm that tugged at such force. However, her rival's sudden outburst was enough to make her wonder why he sounds so serious just now...

After the two rivals were out from the shop, everyone quickly followed them from behind as two things confusing them as hell; Why Artina's crying back then? And, why Mao was seems so serious just now? These two things really makes everyone puzzled...

** ~~~~0~~~~**

On their way back to the club house, everyone find themselves confused for three things. That three things is;

**1.) How to make Artina not feel depressed.**

**2.) How to ask why Mao seems so serious back then.**

**3.) How to find a Black rose before midnight comes.**

These three things were confusing them as hell, especially number 3. Heck, seeking for an _almost-impossible-flower-to-find_ was...well, impossible.

They remember the time they laid their eyes on Salvatore's Black rose. At first, they thought they'll get it _easily_. But in the end... it destroyed by none other than the owner herself and Artina, which sounds stupid for a reason.

They really hate to admit this. But...

They failed.

Failed to get the last material for saving Fenrich.

Fenrich would die.

That's for sure.

The thought of their failure was enough to make the group quiet during their journey back to the club house. No one spoke, they feel depressed now. The thought about making Artina '_cloudless_' and asking a question to Mao were forgotten, replaced by a flood of depressed thoughts that you know what...

After a '_long_' journey, they're finally arrived at the club house that owned by Fuka's two friends. It was dark now. And, according to Tera, it's 6.30 PM now. This makes everyone even more depressed than before.

As Artina turn the doorknob, she opened the door and walked in, followed by the others from behind. But before they could do so, two figures stood in her way; one male, and one female.

"Ah... There you are, Flonne!" The female figure exclaimed, her tail swayed behind her "Where have you all been, really?"

"Me, Etna, and the others were freakin' bored waiting for you people to come back here!" The male figure growled, folding his arms "I mean, it's been 2 days, _ya know?_!"

"Shut up, you _main-character-wannabe_." Mao growled to the male figure "We're all here not in a mood to talk. And that includes me."

"My, this seems unusual to know you all have a bad mood~" The female figure, or Etna, said, her wings flapped gently behind her along with her tail "Well, scratch that. There's something that you all need to know here. Right, Prince?" She continued, as she glanced to the male figure, or Laharl.

"Hmph, yeah." Laharl replied, crossing his arms "Well, you see, while you all gone, there's... _something unexpected_ arrived here."

"_H_-_Huh?_ What'dya mean by '_something unexpected_'?" Fuka questioned, tilting her head to her side. When heard this, Laharl glanced to Etna, as if he told his #1 Vassal to answer them for him.

Seeing this, Etna nodded to the blue-haired Overlord before she looked up to everyone there.

"Well," Etna began "...why don't you all look for yourself about this '_something_', hmm?" She continued, as she and Laharl step aside from the door, allowing everyone to come into the club house.

As they entered the club house and closed the door behind them, they turn around, only to find a shocking view 'placed' in front of them...

There, they could saw a figure of a boy, laying unconscious on the carpeted floor of the club house, blood could be seen on his entire body and clothes. The bandages on him must be placed by some of the medical-expert from all the people that gathered around the badly-injured boy. However, that's not the only thing that makes them shocked...

_..._The other thing that makes them shocked was the boy was no other than one of their allies, Emizel.

**"S-SIR EMIZEL!"** Desco shouted, as she quickly rushed over to the unconscious boy and kneeled next to him, while Fuka extremely confused about Desco's doing.

Everyone notices some movement from Emizel's body as his eyes slowly opened, vacant look was there on his red orbs.

"_W_-_Where..._" Emizel murmured weakly "...Where am I?"

"Back in the club house, Sir Emizel!" Desco cried out, tears fell down from her crimson eyes as she saw Emizel slowly looked to her "_Why_, Sir Emizel? **_WHY_ DID YOU PUSH YOURSELF TOO HARD_?_!**"

"_D_-_Desco..._" The Shinigami muttered weakly, wincing in pain "...I-I'm-_-_"

**_"You're finally awake, Master Emizel. We're all worried about you." _**

Hearing this, Emizel slowly turn his head to his other side. When he did, he saw a group of demons that he unexpected to see for a long while...

"_Y_-_You're..._" Emizel muttered weakly "...Abaddon, t-the president's assassination task force, _r_-_right?_"

"That's what we are, Master Emizel. It's been a while, isn't it?" One of them, a Bouncer, said, as he and the other members (**another Bouncher and two Orc**) stood up from their seat "But as you know, we're _not_ an assassination group anymore. We became your personal bodyguards back when your father told us aloud to keep you safe and sound, no matter what happens."

"We told you before, Master Emizel. Don't push yourself too hard!" The other Bouncer said "Besides, why don't you tell us that you and the others here doing a mission? **You could at least get us to tag along so this will never happened to you!**"

"Yeah, Master Emizel! I mean, **look at you!**" The Orc said "You're look so '**bad**' and '**red**'! I remember back then when you father's still the President, he _never_ got this kind of injury!"

"Right, Master Emizel!" The other Orc said "Thank goodness that _so-called_ idiot guy Axel told us that you're attacked so we could brought you away from that crazy attacker!"

Upon heard the last part, a big fleck of surprise crossed through not just Emizel's eyes, but everyone's eyes as well.

I mean, look at it. Axel? From all people?

_...REALLY?_

Even you couldn't believe it, I bet.

_Still..._

"A-A-Axel?" Emizel muttered out "...A-Are you guys serious?"

"We are, Master Emizel." The Bouncer said "Back when we're still waiting for your return, that Axel guy came to us while panting heavily. When we ask that _so-called_ idiot what's wrong, he told us that you're attacked viciously by someone, so we quickly followed him and... there! We found you badly injured and was about to be stabbed by a bunch of swords!"

"Thank goodness we quickly brought you away from the scene!" The other Bouncer said "And with the help from that Axel guy, **we brought you back here!**"

Everyone couldn't believe their ears. They couldn't believe that Axel, the guy that they always thought as an idiot, coward, and weakling, could do such a helpful act.

Still, that leaves one question for all of them.

"W-Well then. Speaking of Axel..." Fuka uttered "...Where's that guy now?"

"Uh..." The Bouncer scratches the back of his head somewhat nervously "We... We left him there."

"Y-You **WHAT_?_!**" Emizel quickly pushed himself to a seated position, but his wounds preventing him to do so, making the young President winced before he slumped back to the carpeted floor there.

"I-It's _not_ what you think, Master Emizel!" The Orc said, hands raised in defense "T-That _so-called_ idiot told us to! He said he'll hold your attacker back, which sounds stupid!"

"Y-Yeah!" The other Orc said "B-But before we left him, he gave us _somethin_'! He told us to give this thing to you once you awake!"

Hearing this, everyone became curious what's the thing that entrusted by Axel to the Abaddon's members.

"W-Well," Emizel muttered "...I-I'm awake now... _aren't I_? S-So... tell me... w-what's the thing?"

The Abaddon's members look to one another when heard this. Nodded, they looked back to the young Reaper.

"Well," The Bouncer began "...that Axel guy told us that this thing is the one you're looking for. But we don't know it's true or not. So-_-_"

"Oh, just show us the thing already!" Aya cried out "I mean, **I'm starving here**! So be quick, **will ya_?_!**"

**"Y-Yes, ma'am!"**All the Abaddon's members cried aloud somewhat fearfully, which makes everyone, including Emizel, sweat-dropped.

The Abaddon's members then pulled out something from their stock before they showed it to everyone there.

"_T_-_This_." The Bouncer said, brought the thing up "This is the thing that Axel guy entrusted us."

Upon laid their eyes on the thing, everyone were left dumbstruck when they saw the thing that the Bouncer held...

What the Bouncer held was a flower, a rose. However, that's not the only thing that makes them surprised...

...The other thing that makes them surprised was the flower there was no other than the last and most needed material, a **Black rose**.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand that's Chapter 24, everyone~! :D ...The ending seems weird I think. Heck, It's 10.47 PM here and my eyes' SOOOOOOO HEAVY! (<em>You guys got what I mean, RIGHT?<em>)  
><strong>

**...Oh, yeah. Buddies, I've got bad news for you all; my school was started. I started my life as a Senior High School student, everyone! So... Update schedule will changed to... _umm_... Well, I dunno. It depends on how busy and... 'un-busy' I am. I beg your pardon for this inconvenience, everyone! :'(**

**Also, I'm sorry, UNKNOWN! I still thinking on where should I add Gig. So please wait! I'm sorry to make it not like you hoped... *sobs***

**Also, for those who asked that Emizel had some kind of 'magnet'... Well, he don't. Blame his enemies to throw swords to him... *_sweat-drop_* xD**

**Also, sorry for the '_un-perfect_' Chapter. '_Sleepy-ness_' already takes over both my eyes and body...  
><strong>

_..Ah, well. Enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

Yuu-chan** : Thanks for the review, Yuu-chan! I REALLY appreciate it! Also, thanks for the 5 stars~! :D ..And, yeah. I'm planning to add Gig. But I still thinking on where I gonna add him... xD ..Also, thanks for wishing me luck! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Guest/Lunar Wave** : Thanks for the review, Lunar Wave! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Wooo~ As always, you're so critical in review and I'm okay with it! In fact, it motivates me to do better~! :3 ..Oh my! Yuu-chan is your sister? ...My! What a surprising news! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Leila Andell **: Thanks for the review, Leila Andell! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Aaaand, CORRECT! You got it right! Check your prize below~ :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Tera Tyrant Shadic** : That's okay, Shadic! I knew you're busy back in China so you can't review! ^^ ..Anyway... Thanks for the review, Shadic! I REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Aaaand, CORRECT! You got it right! Check for your prize below~ :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Good luck with your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

OverlordHiroko** : Hmm... That's a good theory you got there about Black rose~ :3 ..Anyway... Thanks for the review, OverlordHiroko! I REALLY appreciate it~! Also, thanks a lot for the info! It's really worth for me! :'D .. And, nah. Don't worry. I'm already got myself used for critical reviews. Besides, those 'little' info you got for me there were worth to accept. So, thanks~ :) ..Also...*_munch a candy from all the cakes and candies author got from OverlordHiroko_*..Thanks for the sweets~! ;3 ..Aaaand, CORRECT! You got it right! Check for your prize below~ :3 ..And as for Gig and Revya... well, I'll think about it~ :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Shunto** (**_replies, part 1/2_**) : Hey, there! Welcome to the story~! :D ..Anyway... Thanks for the review, Shunto! I REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Oh, I see. No wonder you haven't update for a while. But don't worry! I'll always wait for an update of your awesome fics~ ^^- ..And, thanks! I also thought it's a cute pic, so I use it as my profile pic. Her name is Pururut, a character for the upcoming game of Hyperdimension Neptunia V. Well, telling you just in case you wanna search for her pics~ xD ..Well, that's my (**part 1**) replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Mage of Hope** : Hey, there! Welcome to the story~! :D ..Anyway... Thanks for the review, Mage of Hope! I REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..And, to let you know, Nippon Ichi planned to make Disgaea 5! But the characters, release date, and screenshots were not out yet. Since, it's still a plan... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

UNKNOWN** (**_replies, part 1/2_**) : Heh, yeah! Both Salvatore and Artina were 'scary'! xD ..Anyway... Thanks for the review, UNKNOWN! I REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..And, yeah. I still thinking about adding Gig here, but only time will tell you about the result of my thinking... xD ..Aaaand, CORRECT! You got it right! Check for your prize below~ :3 ..As for Mid-Boss... well, I'll think about it~ :) ..Well, that's my (**part 1**) replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

OverLord Ayame** : Aaaand, CORRECT! You got it right! Check for your prize below~ :3 ..Anyway... Thanks for the review, OverLord Ayame! I REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Oh, you vote for Salvatore and Revya, eh? Well, I only for Mao, to tell you the truth (please don't kill me...''). And- *_notices Tsuki Shi_* T-T-Tsuki Shi? I-I didn't saw you coming! W-Welcome, WELCOME~! Oh, and, have a cup of tea, you both~ *_gives both OverLord Ayame and Tsuki Shi a cup of tea_* ..A-Ahem. So back to the replies... Thank you for saying it's nice! It really makes my day~! As for Emizel and Fenfen... well, you'll know later~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ...Oh! And thanks for stopping by, Tsuki Shi! Have a nice day, you both~! ^^- **

Shunto** (**_replies, part 2/2_**) : Again, thanks for the review, Shunto! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Where did I come up with this, you ask? ..Well, it all started when I thought about how Disgaea 4 will be if it got some 'blood' and some 'twist' on it. From that VERY simple thoughts, this fic was made! :D ..OH! That's great! That means you'll update, right? RIGHT? xD ..Well, that's my (**part 2**) replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

UNKNOWN** (**_replies, part 2/2_**) : Again, thanks again for the review! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..And, once again, I'M SORRY! I'm sorry that this Chapter wasn't turn out like the way you hope! :'( ..But thanks for the info of how to describe Gig there. It'll help me later on~! :D ..Well, that's my (**part 2**) replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 25 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

**Oh, yeah! A(_n imaginary_) cake for _Leila Andell, Tera Tyrant Shadic, OverlordHiroko, UNKNOWN, and OverLord Ayame_ for get their guesses right. Congratulations! Please enjoy the (imaginary) cake, buddies~! ^^-**


	25. Chapter 25 : When the Experiment Starts

**{Last updated: 7/16/12}**

Hmm... *_took a glance to the now-updated date_* .._Gosh_, this is awkward. I mean, a week over? ...**_WOW_**. (-_-")

Nevertheless, I'm **SO** sorry for the _looooooooooooong_ wait! You see, being a Senior High School student was not easy as I think it is! You got a **LOT** of books to study with, a **LOT** of homework, _bla bla bla_, yeah you know the rest.. *_sweat-drop_*

Still, in my leisure time, I'm always working on this fic! To tell you the truth, this Chapter was done around 5 days ago. I just... don't have time to post it.. (-_-")

Well, then. To the usual way I'm show up...

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)_**

...Yeah, childish-attitude FTW... *_sweat-drop_*

_._._._._._._Well then. Let's move on!_**  
><strong>

..As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, ****Kiwipichu890, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave,** **_Leila Andell, Shunto,_****_Mage of Hope, _**_and__ **Iskahaji**_for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 25 : When the Experiment Starts...  
><strong>

**_"I'm back, Milady."_**

The Fuka look-alike looked up as she saw Muz step into the room. Closing the door behind him, the Male Healer walk up to her and stop not to far from the throne she sat on.

"_Already_?" The Fuka look-alike raised her eyebrow before she shook her head "_Hmph_. Never mind that. Now tell me, _Muzzie_..."

Crossing her legs, the Fuka look-alike rested her head on her right hand before she asked;

"...Did 'he' managed to kill those 'rats'?"

She expecting a nod from the Male Healer. But, instead of getting it, she got a shake of a head from Muz.

"N-No, Milady." The Male Healer uttered, lowering his head "The 'rats'... They managed to get away."

Upon heard this, the Fuka look-alike's rage was build up within her. Quickly stood up from her big throne, she yelled;

**"W-WHAT? I-IMPOSSIBLE!"** The Fuka look-alike gritted her teeth in anger **"H-HOW THE HELL THOSE 'RATS' GET AWAY FROM 'HIM'_?_!"**

"One of the two 'rats' pretended to ran away like a coward to get some help." Muz explained "But... I think this 'rat' also an idiot, Milady."

"_Hmm_?" The Fuka look-alike placed her hands to her hips "...What'dya mean by that, _Muzzie_?"

"When I said the 'rats' managed to get away..." Muz uttered "...I don't mean all of them get away."

"...Huh?"

Interested to hear the possible 'good' news, the Fuka look-alike let a smirk ran across her face before she threw herself back to her big throne, legs crossed and head rested on right hand.

"Not all, _eh_?" The Fuka look-alike smiled evilly "...Tell me about it."

"My pleasure, Milady." The Male Healer bowed "One of the 'rats' was pretended to become a hero by telling the other 'rats' to get away while he hold 'him' back, which sounds stupid for me."

A wide grin.

"Let me guess..." The Fuka look-alike said "This 'rat' is the one that pretended to ran away like a coward to get some help, _isn't it_?"

She got a quick nod from the Male Healer.

"Yes, Milady."

The Fuka look-alike couldn't help but chortled when heard the answer.

"Such a fool that 'rat' is..." The Fuka look-alike said sarcastically "Tell me... Where's this 'rat' now?"

"This 'rat' isn't dead yet, so we 'secured' him on the Custody Room, Milady." The Male Healer answered "Still, I'm surprised that 'idiot' still alive after got stabbed by a bunch of swords."

"Hmm... Such an interesting fool..." The Fuka look-alike said evilly with a grin, eyes glimmering in excitement "_Khu khu khu_~ 'Talking' a 'bit' with this 'rat' gonna be 'fun', I bet~"

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**Meanwhile, back in the Human World... **_

Upon laid their eyes on the Black rose the Bouncer held, everyone couldn't help but stared the ebony flower in shock with wide eyes, some of them were agape.

"_I-I-It's..._" Artina muttered out "**...I-IT'S A _BLACK ROSE_!**"

"The last, and _most_ needed material of this cure for Mr. Fenfen!" Desco said aloud, arms up into the air "Mr. Axel left us something useful!"

"He's doing something helpful again, _huh_?" Fuka said, placing her hands to her hips "Well, I guess he's not a complete idiot and a coward after all."

"Still, why did that idiot choose to 'throw' his life away?" Laharl muttered "I mean, he's _way_ to weak to match that sardine-freak's power now!"

"Dunno." Adell shrugged "Maybe because he remember the 'Hero' word at his 'Dark Hero' title?"

"Oh, Adell. He's an idiot, remember?" Rozalin said "So... Maybe he just say what his head said at that moment. Since, that's what an idiot would do."

"S-Still..." Emizel muttered, quietly wincing in pain "H-How did that idiot get that rose? I-I mean, he's _way_ too quiet back at that 'red' palace we went to!"

"_Hmm_... Maybe that idiot took that flower when you're not watching him?" Etna guessed, her tail swayed behind her.

"W-Well..." Emizel uttered, before he slowly nodded "I-I guess he is."

"Still, this is great!" Raspberyl said in excitement, as she clapped her hands together "All the materials were complete! Now all we need to do is make the cure and, **BINGO**! The 'sick' Werewolf will be cured in a _Nether-second_!"

The pink-haired Delinquent then shifted her gaze to her rival before she brought her arms up into the air.

"Mao! Since you're the only one who can make the cure_..._" Raspberyl said "_..._could you give it a shot?"

"Y-Yeah!" Artina exclaimed "I mean, we've got all the materials now!"

Instead of getting answer, Mao just kept quiet as he lowered his head, which makes everyone confused, especially his childhood-rival.

"...M-Mao?"

"Huh? O-Oh, yeah. Sure. Alright. No problem." Mao said somewhat stuttering, which makes Raspberyl and everyone wondered why. Feeling being watched by an 'uncomfortable' stare, Mao let out a groan before he looked up to everyone there with an annoyed look.

"..._What_? I just got my mind focused to the unfinished '_experiments_' I had back in the Academy, that's all! Nothing's wrong, you all got that_?_!"

Hearing this, everyone couldn't help but sweat-dropped, while Raspberyl let out a giggle.

"Heh, that's you, Mao." Raspberyl said with a chuckle "Experiments, experiments, experiments. That's what your head always keep!"

"Well then!" Artina cried out, brought her fist up "Let's we make the cure fast and save Mr. Werewolf!"

"Y-Yeah, that's a _good_ idea. B-But first..." Aya muttered out, as she brought her hand to her belly "C-Can we have dinner? I mean, I'm _starving_ here!"

"Oh... R-Right." Artina said before she glanced to the clock that hung on the wall "Hmm... 7.30 PM, huh? Well, I guess grab a bite wasn't a bad idea!"

Artina then pulled out a spatula from nowhere, a wide smile formed there on her mouth.

"Alright, then!" Artina said aloud "Who wants some 'bites' to shallow?"

"**A-A-ALL OF US!**" Aya cried aloud, a hint of happiness was there in her voice "**YAY**~! The professional chef Artina making us a dinner!"

"About time!" Tera exclaimed, clapping her hands together "Make that delicious sandwiches again of yours, _Miss Chef_!"

"_No_! Make more Pancakes!" Fuka cried out, brought a fist up to the air.

"_Waffles_!" Desco said aloud, as she threw her arms up into the air.

"Alright, _alright_! I'll make your favorites, everyone!" Artina said with a smile "Now then! Please go to the dining room and have a seat there! I'll make sure I cooking it all up quickly!"

_**"AYE AYE, MISS CHEF!"** _

After that being said **(aloud!)**, everyone rushed to the dining room, while Artina just chuckled watching them. As she also make her way to the dining room, where the kitchen also placed at, she took a glance to Fenrich, who's still laying unconscious there.

"_Don't worry, Mr. Werewolf._" Artina thought, a small smile formed on her mouth "_Soon, you'll open those golden-yellow eyes of yours and see the world once again..._"

With that, Artina look away from the unconscious Werewolf and make her way to the dining room, ready to make some delicious foods that her friends **(and you)** will love...

**~~~~0~~~~**

As Artina makes the foods for dinner, everyone is waiting for it at the dining table. As they wait, they're chatting to one another, talking about gossips or anything about life...

Well, most of them I mean.

"S-Sir Emizel... B-Big Bro's the one who did this to you, isn't he?"

Emizel sighed when heard this. He should've known that this will happened when the one who sat beside him was none other than Fuka's lil' sister, Desco. Glanced to the 'monster' girl, the young Reaper slowly nodded.

"Y-Yeah." Emizel said "But I'm sure that it's not the real him. It's... It's the '_crazy_' him."

"T-The '_crazy_' one? D-Desco asked what does Sir Emizel means..."

The young President let out a sigh once again. "It's... It's hard to explain, Desco. _Really_." Emizel said, brought a hand to his head "You'll only understand when you saw him in person."

Hearing this, Desco stay silent for a moment before she finally nodded.

"B-But Desco's still not understand." The 'Final Boss' uttered, lowering her head "W-Why Big Bro could do such a thing like this to everyone and Sir Emizel?"

"I... I don't know. **Really**." The young President replied, as he looked up to the ceiling "_Hmm_... Hey, Desco. Can I ask you something?"

"...E-Eh? Uh... S-Sure." Desco said, brought her head up "What's it, Sir Emizel?"

"It's about... the way _you_ call me."

"W-What's wrong with it, Sir Emizel?" Desco questioned, tilting her head to her side.

"You use '_Sir_' instead of '_Mr._', that's _what_." Emizel answered "Ever since we put an end to Fear the Great, you always called me with '_Sir_', while you keep using '_Mr._' for calling the other males..."

Emizel then shifted his gaze from the ceiling to Desco, looking to the 'monster' girl right at her crimson eyes.

"Say Desco..." Emizel muttered "Why did _you_ called me with '_Sir_' instead of '_Mr._', the one you used to called me with before?"

When heard this, Desco flinched before she look away from Emizel, as brought a clenched fist to her chest.

"D-Desco don't know. S-She just..."

Desco didn't finished her words. She instead lowered her head, much to Emizel's confusion. Curious, the young Reaper managed to take a look to the 'monster' girl's face, want to know why she seems... _unusual_just now.

When he did look to her face...

"Hey, Desco..." Emizel called, tilting his head to his side "Do you... have a fev-"

_**"DINNER'S READY, EVERYONE~!"** _

Everyone's attention quickly went to Artina, who stood there with a smile on her face.

"All of your favorite foods were already cooked up!" Artina exclaimed "I'll pick it up and placed it on the table quickly so you can eat it all up~!"

With that, Artina quietly hummed as she goes back to the kitchen, while everyone sit still on the chair.

"Uh... I-Is it _me_, or Artina seems happier now?" Fuka wondered, placing a hand under her chin.

"_Mmm_... Thought about that, too." Flonne said, her big white wings flapped gently behind her "If I remember again, she's _way_ too depressed back then!"

"Could it be that she's so keen about curing... uh... What's his name again? Oh, yeah. Fenrich, _right_?" Tera guessed, tilting her head to her side "I mean, she's acting _way_ too different now, like a spinning wheel!"

"Never mind that!" Aya cried out, clapping her hands together "For now, let's we focused our minds on the dinner~!"

_..._

It didn't take a lot of time for Artina to take out all the foods she cooked for dinner onto the big dining table there. As the pink-haired Angel put the last food onto the table and told them to enjoy, everyone quickly munched the foods that available there in delight while Artina make herself sat on the empty chair there and also started eating.

Almost all kinds of foods were there; sausages, sandwiches, pancakes, waffles, omelets, hot dogs, soup, salads, and even a roasted chicken.

"_Hmm_~! Love the sausages and the chicken, Chef!" Aya exclaimed happily as she picked up another sausage "It's _absolutely_ delicious!"

"As before, the sandwiches were good!" Tera said with glimmering eyes "Oh, and the chicken was... _yummy_~!"

"Desco will _always_ love Miss Artina's waffles~!" Desco said happily as she took another waffle "It's _so_ good and crunchy!"

"These pancakes were _yum-yum_, Artina!" Fuka exclaimed "You're doing a good- **No**! I mean, an **_AWESOME_ **job!"

Artina couldn't help but giggled at all of these comments she got. "I-It's nothing, really." The pink-haired Angel said, rubbing the back of her head somewhat sheepishly "I-It's not _that_ special."

"Not _that_ special? Are _you_ kidding me, Artina?" Fuka said, brought a fist up to the air "It's _soooooooo_ special!"

Artina smiled when heard this. Glanced to the clock that hung on the wall, she noticed the time now is 9.00 PM.

"_Uh_... Guys?" Artina uttered, pointing her index finger to the said clock "L-Look at the time."

Everyone then looked up to where Artina's pointed to and notices the time.

"_W-What_? 9.00 PM, already_?_!" Aya cried out, somewhat frantically "Oh, jeez! We gotta be quick, everyone!"

_**"R-RIGHT!"** _

With that, everyone ate their foods quite faster than before, not wanting to waste time just for eating dinner...

**~~~~0~~~~**

...

It's 9.30 PM now. Usually, at this hour, everyone decided to take a rest until they feel the sun shining to them as their ears heard the birds chirping. In short, they rest until morning came...

But today, they won't do it.

Everyone now stand at the main room of the club house that owned by Fuka's two friends. They gathered around a metallic table that Mao brought here via... uh... some kind of device that the white-haired Overlord made so he can do some 'experiment' just in case...

Like now.

Lying on the metallic table was an unconscious Fenrich **(and, no. He's not strapped, alright? xD)**. Beside him was Mao, who began to make the '**WW-SUN CURE EXPERIMENT**', the cure to wake the unconscious Werewolf up from his sleep of 'doom'.

"Red rose?" Mao asked, held out his hand to his side.

"H-Here." Artina said, hand over the Red rose to Mao as she watched the white-haired Overlord put it into a pot of boiled water in front of him.

"White rose?"

"Here, Mao. It's _kinda_ dirty, though." Raspberyl said, handed over the 'red'-stained White rose to her rival. Hearing this, Mao shifted his gaze from the pot to his rival.

"Never mind that." Mao said, snatched the ivory flower away from Raspberyl's hand "I mean, what's the big deal? It's just a Reaper's blood stains." He continued, glanced to Emizel before he look away from the young Reaper and put the 'red'-stained White rose into a pot of boiled water in front of him.

"...Black rose?"

"Catch it." Laharl said, as he threw the ebony flower to Mao, who catches it before he put the Black rose into a pot of boiled water in front of him.

"Subject's blood... _Hmm_... Check. Okay, does any of you angels want to donate your wings' feather here?"

"That would be _me_." Artina said rather quickly, as she, without hesitate, pull out a feather from her white wings, which makes everyone surprised.

As she did, she winced for the sudden pain, but quickly shrugs it off as she gave it to Mao, who stared to the pink-haired Angel somewhat in surprise before he nods and took it away from Artina's hand before he put it into a pot of boiled water in front of him.

"_How does she only winced for that kind of pain?_" Mao thought, as he stirred the pot's contents with a stainless-steel spoon-like thing "_Hmm... Well, thought about that later. I need to focus on making the cure now..._"

After a moment of stirring, all the materials now started to mixed into one. The water's color now changed to black, as if the liquid got some black food-coloring powder **(is there even one?)** in it or something like that. Thank goodness the water not let out a disgusting smell like everyone expected.

"Alright. _Done_." Mao huffed, folding his arms "Now, we just need to wait for 7 minutes now."

"Then 1 minute for the boiled water to become warm." Raspberyl added, as Mao nods.

"Still... W-Will it work?" Artina wondered, tilting her head to her side. Mao was silent for a moment before he nodded.

"...It will." Mao answered, his voice somehow serious "...100% sure."

_**...**_

7 minutes have passed. After waiting for a minute, as quick as a blink, Mao picked up the average-sized pot and splashed the contents onto Fenrich's body.

"Alright. Wait for another minute and I'll placed the Silver bar." Mao said with a huff "Now, speaking of it... Where's the bar?"

"I gave it do Desco about two days ago." Fuka said, glanced to her lil' sister "Desco, where's it?"

"Right here, Big Sis!" Desco replied, brought her right hand up, where a 1-gram-weighted Silver bar could be seen there.

"_Good_." Mao uttered, held out his hand to the 'monster' girl "Quick, hand it over. It almost time."

For unknown reason, Desco seems frightened as she brought her hand that held the Silver bar to her chest, which confusing the white-haired Overlord and the others there.

"I-If Desco... give this...," The petite demon muttered, her voice somewhat shaking "...s-she scared... t-that Mr. 'Weirdo' gonna... uh... g-gonna_-_-"

_**"I'm not gonna 'experimenting' you." **_

"...E-Eh?"

As if she is a slave who got spared from a punishment, a shocked Desco looked up to Mao, who now closed his eyes. Between believe and disbelief, the petite demon said;

"D-Desco... c-couldn't believe... M-Mr. 'Weirdo'..."

"Ugh, look. I'm serious. I'm not in the mood to do some... '_dissect-y_' right now." Mao said, as he slowly opened his crimson eyes "Besides, if you don't hand over the bar, this Werewolf will never wake up for... **forever**."

Mao folded his arms before he continued; "So? You want your- _No_. **EVERYONE**'s hard work wasted only because your fear of me? I mean, _seriously_! You can't be a 'Boss' if you keep being a _nicey-dicey_ demon!"

As this out from the white-haired Overlord's mouth, everyone were left dumbstruck. They, especially Raspberyl, couldn't believe that Mao could say such a thing like that.

"_Hmm_? What's the matter with you all?" Mao questioned, raising an eyebrow "You all look like you died."

"M-Mao," Raspberyl call out "...a-are you alright?"

"I-Is it me, or that 'Weirdo' sounds like... _Valzy_... just now?" Fuka uttered, eyes widened.

"H-He is, Big Sis." Desco said "A-And... D-Desco thinks... he's right about... D-Desco being a demon that... out from the 'Final Boss' laws."

Desco then held out her hand that had the Silver bar to Mao.

"...And he's right about... wasting everyone's hard work." Desco said "Desco is... Desco is sorry. **REALLY** sorry, she mean."

Hearing this, Mao was quiet for a moment before he fetch a deep sigh and let it out.

"...Don't mind it." Mao said, as he took away the Silver bar from Desco's grasp "This is not the right time to '**grrr**' at each other, anyway."

Everyone then watched Mao fetch a deep sigh and let it out again before he brought the Silver bar up.

"Well," Mao murmured "...Here goes nothing."

After that being said, Mao let go his grip from the Silver bar, let it fall just above Fenrich's body. When it makes contact with the Werewolf's body, suddenly, the Silver bar shines brightly as Fenrich's body engulfed with a bright, silver-whitish aura. Everyone now covering their eyes with their hands due to the light that shines even more brightly than before.

"**T-TOO BRIGHT...!**" Aya cried out, as she brought both of her hands up for covering her eyes from the bright light.

"**A-AGREE...!**" Tera cried aloud, also covering her eyes with her hands.

"It'll last for a minute." Mao said, brought a hand for covering his eyes from the bright light "So, chill out. I mean, it's just a minute."

As quick as a blink, the bright light shines even more brightly and started spread itself to everyone there, making everyone must closed their eyes...

**~~~~0~~~~**

_..._

The **ABSOLUTELY**-bright light was gone now. Slowly opened their eyes, they brought down their hands, their eyes focused to Fenrich.

There was no sign of movement from the Werewolf's body.

"H-Hey..." Artina call out "D-Do you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

"M-Maybe..." Fuka replied as she nods "The cure must be not worked."

"N-No way..." Raspberyl muttered before she eyed her rival "M-Mao, is this_-_-"

**"IT'LL WORK, ALRIGHT_?_!"** Mao cried out, as everyone surprised with his sudden outburst **"STOP THINKING IT'LL NOT WORK! 'CAUSE IT._WILL_.WORK!"**

After said that aloud, Mao panting heavily, probably because of his sudden outburst just now. Everyone then watched the white-haired Overlord fetch a deep sigh before he let it out.

"_L-Look_, just... b-believe me." Mao said, now a little calmer, as he brought a hand to his head "I-It'll work. 100% sure."

Everyone became as quiet as dead when heard this. A moment later, they nodded in understanding.

Just as they nodded, suddenly, everyone notice some twitching from Fenrich's fingers that used to be limp these days.

Everyone let out a gasp of surprise as they watched Fenrich's chest started to rose and fell normally, not rapidly like before. More twitching came from the Werewolf's body as a realization hit them_..._

The cure works.

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand that's Chapter 25, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, once again...<br>**

**I duno when I'll post Chapter 26. Since, I got a LOT of homework to do here and I bet I'll be busy for a while. SORRY, EVERYONE! (X_X)  
><strong>

_..Ah, well. Enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

UNKNOWN (_replies, part 1/2_)** : Of course it'll be delicious! That's the power from Fanfiction for the authors~! xD ..Anyway... Thanks for the review, UNKNOWN! I REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..And, yeah. I still thinking about adding Gig here, but I still thinking on where I gonna add him... xD ..And, yup. Axel's really 'helpful' (**sarcasm? ..Well, I dunno**) xD ..Well, that's my (**part 1**) replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Lunar Wave** : Thanks for the review, Lunar Wave! I REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Wooo_~ As always, you're so critical in review and I'm okay with it! In fact, it motivates me to do better than ever~! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Leila Andell** : Thanks for the review, Leila Andell! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Tehehe~ I'm glad you like that part... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

OverLord Ayame** : Thanks for the review, OverLord Ayame! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..I'm glad you like it! It took me a while until it done! xD ..As for Gig, I'd like to add him here, but I still thinking on where I gonna add him... xD ..And, yeah. Fenrich's not gonna die! Sooner or later, you'll see the 'bad' words back in action again~! xD ..So you're still a junior? Well, I wish you a good luck then~ ^^- ..Also, 2004? WOW! You suuure like that fic, huh? xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter! Oh, and please tell Tsuki Shi I say 'Hi'~! ^^- **

Yuu-chan** : Thanks for the review, Yuu-chan! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..4 stars? Why thank you! Also, is it weird to be bad or weird to be good? xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Iskahaji** : Hey! Welcome to the story~! :D ..Anyway... thanks for the review, Iskahaji! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Why thank you! Your story also enjoying me, by the way! xD ..And, yeah. Talk about unexpected! xD ..And, of course! I'll keep up my AWESOME work~! xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Good luck with your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Tera Tyrant Shadic** : Thanks for the review, Shadic! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..And, yeah. Poor Artina and Salvatore! Thank goodness Abbadon got exactly what the Team needed... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Good luck with your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

UNKNOWN (_replies, part 2/2_)** : Again, thanks again for the review! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..And, _awww_~ I've told you that Karanma Maeryl (**or Karanma, or Maeryl**) was enough! Since, '**Senpai**' sounds so... 'high-class' I think.. xD ..So you got Disgaea 3, eh? Hmm... Lucky you! Me here still trying to find one... *_sobs_* ..Anyway... Asagi, huh? Hmm... Well, I'll think about it. Also, Prinny Kurtis? I'll think about it too. Since, I don't know a lot 'bout them... X_X ..Also, watch out for '_explosives_', I guess... xD ..Well, that's my (**part 2**) replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 25 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_  
><strong>****


	26. Chapter 26 : When He Awakes

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)_**

**Sorry for the wait! As you know, me here busy with school! (X_X)**

_._._._._._._Well then. Let's move on!_**  
><strong>

..As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio****, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave,** **_Leila Andell, Shunto, _****_Mage of Hope, __Ishakaji, _**_and _**_Kiwi and a Random Penguin_** __for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

__...Okay. enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 26 : When He Awakes...  
><strong>

Everyone couldn't believe it. They couldn't believe that the 'experiment' that sounds weird for everyone's ears will functionate perfectly, _so_ perfect until it make everyone shocked with the result...

In short, the cure works.

Fenrich is saved.

That's for sure.

With shock and disbelief, they watched Fenrich's eyes slowly opened, showing his golden-yellow eyes that long 'died'. As if it a slow-motion film, they watched the Werewolf let a low groan escaped his mouth as he slowly push himself up to a sitting position. When he did, he looked down to himself as he brought a hand to his chest.

"I... I'm alive?" The Werewolf muttered, clenching his hand that he placed at his chest not a long time ago "B-... But how? I supposed to be_-_-"

"M-Mr. Werewolf...? I-Is that... really you?"

_Mr. Werewolf? Oh, great. It **must** be that Thief Angel._

Turned his head to his right, he found the expected female figure stood there, along with the others, a shocked look placed on their faces. Silence filled the group until Fenrich fetch a deep sigh and let it out.

"So I'm alive, huh?" The Werewolf said, as he shifted his gaze to the Thief Angel, or Artina. Noticing the look on the Thief Angel's face, he raised an eyebrow.

"Thief Angel," Fenrich call out "...why the hell you look to me with that kind of face, _you b*tch_?"

He expecting her snapped at him for calling her with the 'b' word. But, instead of getting it, he heard the said woman sniffed, which confusing him. Before he could take a look to the woman, someone barreled into him, which shocking him, especially when he knew this someone is _none_ other than the said woman, Artina.

**"M-MR. WEREWOLF...!"** Artina cried aloud as she sobbed, her feelings now mixed between happiness and disbelief **"Y-YOU'RE AWAKE! FOR _REAL_!" **

"What the-! W-What the _hell_ do you think you're doing_?_!" Fenrich yelled angrily, tried to escape from the Thief Angel's embrace "L-Let go of me, _you b*tch_!"

**"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW _ME_ AND EVERYONE HERE WORRIED ABOUT YOU!"** Artina cried again, as she tightened her embrace to the Werewolf's body **"OH, MR. WEREWOLF! I-I'M GLAD YOU'RE OKAY!"**

Artina then let go Fenrich from her embrace, a relieved look was there on her face, while her eyes were teary. As a demon, the Werewolf found the look on the pink-haired Angel's face was... _disgusting_.

He then watched the others gathered around them, happy look was there on their faces.

"Fenfen!" Fuka call out "You're _finally_ awake!"

"Desco is so happy to see Mr. Fenfen awake from his 'sleep'!" Desco said aloud, brought her hands up to the air.

"Though I don't know much about you, I'm glad you're awake from your 'doom'!" Aya exclaimed, placed her hands on her hips "I bet Tera also thinks the same with me!"

"_Absolutely_!" Tera said with a nod "I'm glad you're awake, Sir!"

Fenrich seems uninterested with all of the happy comments that out from everyone's mouth. Since, there's one thing he's confused about right now...

"**Argh!** Could you guys stop make those stupid comments of me being okay_?_!" Fenrich cried out, covering his ears with his hands "I mean, I need to ask you _weirdos_ something here!"

"We expecting that came from you." Emizel said, stuffed his hands into the pocket of his hoodie "..._So_? What's the question, _Mister_?"

Hearing this, Fenrich glared to Emizel. When he did, the annoyed look on the Werewolf's face slowly dissipate when he noticed all the bandages and the 'red' stains on the young Reaper's body.

"_How in Netherworld he got that kind of injury?_" Fenrich thought, curiosity filled his mind "_Hmm... I need to question about that later. Right now, I need them to answer my confusion here..._"

"How did I awaken?" He knew it's a dumb question for all of them, but this dumb question got a reason to be asked "...I was supposed to be dead right now."

Everyone look to one another when they heard this. A moment later, they then look back to Fenrich in confusion.

"_H_-_Huh_?" Fuka muttered out "W-What'dya mean by saying that, Fenfen?"

"I should've die." The Werewolf said, let a sigh escaped his mouth "I'm using the Sun to get more power, a skill for Werewolves that make them got a bigger power, but die in the end. But here I am, fine, body and soul, **alive**."

Everyone were left shocked when they heard this. They confused why Fenrich could say such a thing like that, as if he knew everything about the Werewolves' Sun phenomena. Before they could ask about this, Fenrich spoke up again.

"Tell me..." Fenrich said, as he shifted his gaze to everyone there "..._How_ did you guys wake me up?"

"That's the question we're waiting for from you, Mr. Werewolf!" Artina exclaimed somewhat excitedly "You see, we knew about this Sun thing from Mr. Emizel! Back then, Mr. Emizel said that the no cure for this problem!"

Artina then brought both of her hands up to the air before she continued; "Then, when all hope seems lost, Mr. Mao said he _knew_ the cure for this problem! We managed to find the all the needed materials in 4 days before midnight! And, **there**! **_We did it!_**"

Fenrich's ears twitched when he heard this.

"Wait a sec." Fenrich spoke again "..._Who_ knew the cure for this?"

"It's Mao!" Raspberyl said aloud "He knew how to make the cure! Say thanks to him! You owe him a _lot_!"

Raspberyl then shifted her gaze to her rival, who kept quiet since the time the Werewolf woke up.

"Mao, _c'mon_! Don't be such a taciturn guy!" Raspberyl said "Say something, alright_?_!"

"_N_-_No_." Mao said, somewhat stuttering, as he shaking his head "I... I _don't_ mind not getting a '_thank you_' from him or whatsoever. H-Heck, I'm a Honor Student and all. I_-_-"

**_"...How much?"_ **

Everyone quickly turn their heads to Fenrich, who got a dark-like look on his face, his golden-yellow eyes were aglow in seriousness.

"**...How _much_**_**?**_**!**" Fenrich's dark-like voice came again, which shocking everyone there. The Werewolf stood up from the metallic table, as with a dark-like tone, he yelled;

**"'HOW MUCH' I ASK YOU, _YOU FOOL_...!"**

The Werewolf's index finger pointed to his front, **RIGHT** to where Mao stood. This enough to confusing everyone.

**"...ANSWER ME!"**

"I-It's not what you think!" Mao cried out "I just_-_-"

**_"SHUT THE HELL UP!"_ **

As that said aloud, Fenrich charged to where Mao stood, his sharp claws could be seen with him. Seeing this, Mao flinched before he summoned his sword out and brought it in front of his face horizontally. When he did, Fenrich's sharp claws clashed with his sword.

**"HOW _DARE_ YOU...!"** Fenrich yelled somewhat furiously, his voice is still dark-like **"DIDN'T I TOLD YOU TO '_SHUT UP_'_?_!"**

"I-I did, are you _dumb?_!" Mao said aloud somewhat stuttering, looked up to the Werewolf right to his golden-yellow eyes "A-All I said was about_-_-"

**"LIKE YOU WILL!"** Fenrich cried out, pushed his claws harder to Mao's sword **"W-WHY... WHY DID YOU_-_- AAARGH! THAT'S _IT_! I'LL PUT AN END TO YOU AT _ONCE_!"**

"_Y_-_You_...!" Mao gritted his teeth, pressing his sword harder "W-Why don't you hear me first_?_!"

**"IT'S BECAUSE I'VE _KNEW_ THE ANSWERS!" **

"Oh, no you don't, you... _you dumb_!"

_**"OH, YES I DO, YOU FOOL!"** _

As the two males argue, everyone confusedly watched them. All their relieved minds about the cured Fenrich now changed to... curiosity.

"I-I don't get it." Artina muttered out "...W-Why do they argue?"

"I-I dunno. I don't have any idea for this." Raspberyl said, brought a clenched fist to her chest "What I have in mind is; I got a bad feeling about this..."

Curious why both Fenrich and Mao fight, they continue to watch the pair spat to one another...

"You don't know it all and make a theory that you think was right? _Hmph_! I can't believe this!"

**"I SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO SAID THAT, _YOU FOOL_!"** Fenrich's dark-like voice came again **"SAY NO MORE, YOU FOOLSIH KID! I'LL 'END' YOU AT _ONCE_!" **

"So you're still sure about the right of your theory, _huh?_!" Mao's face now had it's furious look "Ugh, that's _it_! If it's a fight you want, **then a fight is what you get!**"

With that, both males jump back a few meters away before they lunged to each other, clashing sword and claws together once again...

Back to the others, everyone surprised with the 'mouth'-fight that turned to a... _serious_ fight.

In confusion and shock, they watched the two males fought and fought for 30 minutes now, not caring their now-dirty clothes and their seems-to-be fatigued body.

"W-What the-_?_!" Emizel said as he put a shocked look on his face "T-They fight **seriously** now!"

"I-I don't get it at all!" Raspberyl said, somewhat in panic and frustration "W-Why do they fight? I-It doesn't make any sense at all!"

"N-Nothing here quite does, might I add!" Artina said somewhat frantically, her hands clenched in front of her chest "I mean, just as Mr. Werewolf woke up, he talk a bit and claimed a fight? ..._W_-_Why_?"

"You know what they say; '_Talk less, do more_'! This need to be stopped fast if _we_ want to know the unknown!" Fuka exclaimed, pulled her baseball bat out of nowhere before she pointed it to her front "_Everyone_! Let's we_-_-"

**_"NO ONE INTERFERE US!"_ **

As Fenrich said that aloud, he brought one of his claw up before he swung it to their direction, sending them a massive slash of wind. Not prepared to take the blow, everyone were sent flying off by it as they crashed to the wall behind them, some of them went to the dresser nearby, which makes the dresser destroyed as splintered wood and clothing flew out in every direction, it also make the dresser looked as if it was cut in half.

Due to them inside the club house, the windy slash also destroyed some other furnitures, making the place became a complete mess now.

Seeing the mess and the attacked ones, Mao shocked, let a big fleck of surprise crossed through his blood red eyes. As anger and annoyance started to appeared within him, he gritted his teeth.

"**Hey!** They're not a part of this, _you dumb_!" Mao snapped, as the Werewolf glared to him "Leave them out of this! It's ours, _not_ theirs!"

**"THEY _DARE_ TO INTERFERE, _YOU FOOL_!"** Fenrich cried out **"THAT'S WHY I '_TOLD_' THEM TO '_SHUT UP_'!"**

"By _attacking_ them? _Hurt_ them? Make them _frightened_? **Make them thinks you're not the Fenrich they _knew?_!**" Mao scowled before he gritted his teeth in anger "Tch! You're such a fool, _Fenfen_!"

Upon heard the last part, Fenrich flinched, a shocked look was there on his face. But the look quickly changed to the furious, dark-like one.

"Hey, '_Weirdo_'!" Fuka's voice came "Why did you_-_-!" She didn't get a chance to finish it when Fenrich spoke up.

**"_Y_-_YOU..._"** Fenrich's dark-like voice came again **"H-HOW DARE YOU CALL ME WITH THAT... _THAT_ STUPID NICKNAME_?_!"**

"Why you're so angry about it?" Mao said, somehow like a taunt "I mean, _hello_! It's not only me the one who call you with that _so-called_ stupid nickname, **you dumb!**"

**"_FOOL_! THE OTHERS IS AN EXCEPTION!"** Fenrich cried aloud **"DON'T YOU REMEMBER WHAT DO I TOLD YOU IF YOU DARE TO CALL ME WITH _THAT_ FOOLSIH NICKNAME_?_!"**

"Well, I know!" Mao said aloud, anger and annoyance now mixed to one "But I'm sure as hell that you won't_-_-!"

Before Mao could finish, suddenly, a hand shot forth and clamped his throat, the force of the contact knocking him on his back to the wall. He released a startled gasp, as he looked up to the hand's owner, Fenrich, right to to his... glowing _red_ eyes.

Although seems surprised with the now-unfamiliar eyes of Fenrich's, Mao shook it off his mind as he brought his sword up, ready to swung his sword to the Werewolf.

But before he could do much further, Fenrich, without hesitate, squeezed his hand on Mao's throat, making the white-haired demon let a choking-like sound as his grip from his sword loosen, let the sword fell and landed successfully on the now-messy carpeted floor of the club house.

**"_I KNEW IT..._"** Fenrich's dark-like voice came again, as he watched his 'prey' closed his eyes shut, gasping for breath and slowly grabs his hand with both hands, probably wanting to let go his grip from the poor neck **"...I SHOULD'VE DONE THIS A LONG TIME AGO..."**

Tightening his grip on his 'prey' neck, Fenrich smugly watched the white-haired Overlord winced in pain as his hands fell limp, hung freely at his sides. He watched his 'prey' opened his eyes, revealing his red orbs that now look vacant.

"_Y_-_You_..." Mao murmured weakly as he gasping out for breath "Y-You're..._s_-_serious_...?"

**"OF COURSE I AM, _YOU FOOL_."** Fenrich said, his tone dark and angry **"_HMPH_. I HATE TO REMEMBER THAT I LET YOU KNOW '_IT_' ALL..."**

Fenrich watched Mao's eyelids half-closed now, as if he was about to fell unconscious.

"I-If I...t-think again..." Mao muttered weakly between his wheezing breath "I-I...should be...t-the one...who mad..._y_-_ya know_?"

**"OH, _REALLY_?"** Fenrich said **"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK LIKE THAT, _HMM_?"**

"Y-You...ever...'_told_' me..." The white-haired Overlord muttered out "...t-that...y-you will..._never_...d-do '_it_'...again..._w_-_won't you_?"

Upon heard this, a big fleck of surprise crossed through Fenrich's now-crimson orbs as he flinched. Silence come across the two males as a moment later, the Werewolf gritted his teeth in anger.

Without warning, Fenrich squeezed his grip harder to his 'prey's neck, which makes Mao let out a weak groan and gasping for breath once again, though now weakly.

**"I... I WON'T FORGIVE YOU NOW..."**Fenrich said, his tone dark and angry, as he brought his free hand up. When he did, his raised-hand covered with a wind-like power, some kind of small typhoon-like thing flew around the raised-hand.

_**"I CAN'T..."** _

The look on the Werewolf's face now seems darker.

**_"...LET YOU..."_ **

His eyes were cold and almost lifeless.

**_"...ALIVE... _ANYMORE_."_ **

His now-blood-red eyes looked as if it smiled smugly to his 'prey'.

**_"...SEE YOU IN HELL, YOU FOOL."_ **

After that being said, Fenrich raised-claw started to make its way to his 'prey', ready to put an end to him. Seeing this, Mao slowly closed his eyes in defeat, ready to meet his end...

_... _

But before it could happened_..._

_**"D-RULE 1 : MORALITY!" **_

_..._Three pink orbs hit Fenrich's hands and back, making the Werewolf cried in pain before he brought his hand up to the spot where he got hit at. Thus, releasing Mao from his grip of 'doom'.

Upon reached the now-messy carpeted floor of the club house on his stomach, Mao breathed in deeply as he grasping his throat, coughing hard as he felt his now-sore neck hurt as hell.

Seeing that the attack had made him failed to put an end to his 'prey', Fenrich furiously looked to his back. When he did, he saw an angry Raspberyl standing there not afar from him, her book was opened and levitate in front of her, as it's pages flipped again and again by itself.

**"H-HOW DARE YOU_-_-!"** Fenrich began, but was cut off by Raspberyl.

"I should be the one who said that, **you ungrateful one!**" The pink-haired Demon yelled, the look at her face seems angrier than before "How **DARE** you want to kill the one who have discovered the cure for your '_illness_' so _bad?_!"

**"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, _YOU LITTLE WHORESON_!"**

"It may not!" Raspberyl snapped angrily "But when my rival was involved, then it'll be my business too!"

**"_OH_... IS THAT SO?"** Fenrich said **"...ALRIGHT THEN! _YOU ASK FOR IT_!"**

With that, Fenrich charged to Raspberyl, ready to attack her with his sharp claws. Seeing this, Raspberyl brought her arms up, as her book's pages started to flipped itself even faster.

"I won't forgive you for what you did to the one that _only_ me could defeat!" Raspberyl cried aloud, as a bright, pink light emerged from her opened-book. Then, with a loud, angry-like tone, she shouted;

_**"D-RULE 2 : VOLUNTEER!"** _

After the petite Delinquent said that, a pink, alchemist circle appeared below Fenrich. The alchemist circle seems making the Werewolf's feet somehow couldn't be moved, which shocked and angered him as he tried hard to move his feet _and_ himself away from the pink alchemist circle.

Seeing this, Raspberyl brought her arms down, let a pink and orange fiery blast came up from the pink alchemist circle that Fenrich 'stood' on. Thus, attacking the Werewolf in the process, making him cried in pain and fell to his knees.

Raspberyl was about to send another attack to the weakened Werewolf when Fuka held out a hand in front of her, as if she told her that it's enough.

"Sorry, but it's _my_ turn now!" Fuka said with a smirk "I mean, it's been a _long_ time since I saw a jerk that doesn't know '_thank you_'!"

"_Really_? Be my guest, then." Raspberyl said, folding her arms "He must be punished for what he had done, anyway!"

Let a wide grin ran across her face, Fuka nodded to the petite Demon as she shifted her gaze to Fenrich, who still trying to stand after got hit by Raspberyl's attack not a long time ago.

Seeing her chance, Fuka pulled out a black, round-shaped bomb from nowhere as she lit the fuse on, allowing a fire-sparking sound echoed through everyone's ears. She was about to throw it upwards when Aya spoke up.

"W-Wait a sec, Fuka!" The black-bluish haired teen call out, as Fuka turned her head to the teen "D-Don't you remember what they say about... playing with explosives?"

"_R_-_Right_!" Tera exclaimed, somewhat frantically "D-Don't you remember that when we're inside a house, you can't play explosives?"

After both Aya and Tera said this, they heard a chuckle out from Fuka's mouth, which confusing both of them.

"Of course I know that, Mai, Hirl!" Fuka said, a wide grin could be seen there on her face "But... Let me tell you both somethin' here; In emergency, explosives can be used everywhere. And that '_everywhere_' includes a house! ...Well, a club house for this case."

_..Silence..._

**"_...E_-_E_-_EEEEH?_!"** Both of her friends cried out. Silence came across them as a moment later, Tera decided to spoke up again.

"_F_-_Fuka_! T-Think about this club house's condition if you _do_ throw that bomb here!" Tera yelled frantically, her arms swung up and down rather quickly as a sweat-drop could be seen with her "This club house will blew up to hundred- _No_. **MILLION** pieces!"

"Please, Fuka! Think about this club house's future!" Aya cried out frantically "Put that bomb off _now_, Fuka! **PLEASE!**"

"Don't worry, Mai, Hirl! This bomb will only create a blast to where it's target was! So it wasn't risky and all!" Fuka said with a smirk "Besides, If I wanna do it, then I gonna do it! No exception!"

Hearing this, her two friends shocked.

_**"****N-NO FUKA****, NO!" **_

"Yes Fuka, **YES!**" Fuka exclaimed, as she threw the round bomb up to the air. As she held her baseball bat with both hands just behind her head, Fuka let out a triumphantly-like grin on her face before she shouted;

**"EAT THIS! _BOMB-BAT-STIC...!_" **

After said that aloud, Fuka swung her baseball bat to the round bomb, send it to Fenrich's direction. As Fenrich finally up to his feet, the round bomb make contact with the Werewolf's body and explode, making him, once again, cried in pain and feel to his knees.

"_Well_, at least Fuka's right about it only goes '**boom**' on where it's target was." Aya said with a '_phew_', followed by Tera after that.

Fuka was about to do another '_Bomb-Bat-Stic_' when Artina stepped in and held out a hand in front of her.

"Hold it, Miss Fuka." The pink-haired Angel said, pulling out her gun into her hand "I'm _next_."

"Wha- B-But Artina_-_-!" Fuka protested, but was cut off by Artina.

"You think you're the _only_ one who dislike Mr. Werewolf's attitude?" Artina said with a huff "_Hmph_! **No way!**"

"But still... a _gun_? From all things? A-Are you _insane?_!"

"_Uh_..." A sweat-drop was formed behind Artina's head "If I think again Miss Fuka, using a bomb was _way_ more insane than using a gun."

"But it's just a small bomb, Artina! Nothing _more_!"

"Yeah _yeah_, sure. _Small_ bomb..." Artina muttered, rolling her eyes as she let out a sigh.

Artina then walked to Fenrich and stopped right in front of him. Pointing her gun to Fenrich, she eyed him somewhat seriously, while the Werewolf let out a growl before he looked up to her, right to her serious azure eyes.

"Mr. Werewolf," He heard her said "...I was wondering why you're such a jerk, a scum, if I may corrected. A _scum_ who doesn't know how to 'thank you' and all!"

Upon heard that out from Artina's mouth, everyone feel their jaw dropped as their eyes widened, shocked. They couldn't believe that a kind-hearted woman like Artina would said such a thing in a... Demon way.

Fenrich, on the other hand, wasn't pleased to be called as a 'scum'. He was about to snap to the Thief Angel when he heard her spoke up again.

"Well, I know you're a Demon and all. But even the _most_ evil Demon know how to _'thank you_'! How come you don't, Mr. Werewolf? How_-_-"

**"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, YOU... _YOU_ DAUGHTER OF A B*TCH!"** The Werewolf cried out furiously, as Artina taken aback by Fenrich's sudden outburst **"WHY SHOULD YOU CARE, _ANYWAY?_!" **

Artina felt furious now. Sure, she's fine with the 'b' word that never absent from Fenrich's mouth. But that, if she's the one who called with. And to hear him said she's a daughter of a 'b' was... unforgivable.

"...**Mr. Werewolf**." She call out, her tone somehow dark and angry "_You're_... You're the _most_ annoying person that I ever met! I would like to beat you to a pulp right_-_-!"

Before Artina could finish, suddenly, a sword whacked Fenrich on the head, which makes the Werewolf cried in pain. And before he could do further, he suddenly became catatonic, making him slid down to a laying position.

While everyone stared at Fenrich confusedly, the Werewolf struggled to move a limb, which he fail to do due to his catatonic condition. As he wondering why he became catatonic for reason unknown, he remembered the whack he got on his head a moment ago...

**_"Still got the same weak spot, I see."_**

_Damn_.

Gritted his teeth, Fenrich managed to lift his head a few inches from the now-messy carpeted floor and turned his head to his back, despite the fact he's catatonic right now.

As he expected, it was the boy that whacked him, his 'prey' who goes by the name Mao, if he may corrected.

_Damn kid and his sword_.

"**_Y_**-**_You little fool_...**" He gruffly muttered, glaring at his 'prey' that he eager to kill not a long time ago.

"You're the '_fool_' one, _Fenfen_." Mao sneered, brought his sword onto his shoulder "I mean, you're the one who start it first! Oh, and _thanks_ for almost killed me back then!"

"I've told you to _not_ call me with that stupid nickname, _you fool_!" Fenrich cried out "Did you forget what happen earlier to you when you_-_-!"

"Oh shut the hell up, _Fenfen_!" His 'prey' cut off, teeth grinding together "Thanks to your _so-called_ 'ungrateful' attitude, everyone must be curious what's up with you!"

Fenrich was taken aback when he heard this. As he shifted his gaze to everyone, he saw their confused stare to both him and his 'prey'.

A realization hit him.

The Werewolf's eyes grew wide as he opened his mouth, want to say something when he heard the white-haired Overlord spoke up again.

"Which that means," He heard him said, as he felt him sat atop his laying body "...I should spit '_it_' out. _No exceptions_."

Upon hearing this, Fenrich let a groan escape his mouth as he muttered a single word in annoyance;

**_"...Damn."_ **

** ~~~~0~~~~**

_**Meanwhile, somewhere in Netherworld... **_

"Milady, I've got some information to tell you."

Fuka look-alike quickly eyeing Muz once she heard this. Crossing her legs, she rested her head to her right hand, her blood red eyes aglow in seriousness.

"So that '_idiot_' decided to give in from all the 'nice' treats and tell us some info, _eh_?" The Fuka look-alike smirked "Well, then. Let's hear it."

"Right, Milady." Muz said with a slight bow "But as you know, Milady. It is possible that '_idiot_' hasn't told everything. So_-_-"

"Yeah _yeah_. I got it, _Muzzie_. Now could you just start the '_story_' already?" His Lady said, lifting her arm in a half-hearted wave as she rolled her eyes.

"Oh... _R_-_Right_, Milady." The Male Healer said, lowering his head "P-Pardon my silliness, Milady."

"_Nah_, scratch that. On the '_story_', please."

"Alright, Milady." Muz said with a nod "Well, according to that '_idiot_', the group of people that the 'B Hunters' ever fought was... a group that on a quest to get 'him' back."

Her eyes quickly widened when she heard the last part.

"**Oh, for crying out loud!**" The Fuka look-alike hissed in disgust "Don't tell me that this 'him' guy they're looking for was... Well, **'HIM'!**"

"Hate to say this, Milady. But I guess it _is_ 'him' the one that they're went for."

**"OH, WHAT THE _HELL?_!"** The Fuka look-alike cried in anger **"YOU'RE KIDDING ME!"**

"Sorry, Milady. But I'm not." Muz replied "If I do, anyway, I'll die right here _and_ right now by that sharp, pointy swords of yours."

Fuka look-alike stunned when she heard this. Muz got a point there. He knew that she's an impatient one, so there's a no way he'll do such a... '_foolish_' act like that.

"_Right_..." The Fuka look-alike muttered out "_So_... There are more 'rats' out there that need to be annihilated, _eh_? Hmm... **_What a great news~!_**"

Fuka look-alike then hopped out of her big throne, an evil, yet excited look was there on her face.

"Send some guards here to 'standby' so those '_rats_' will have a difficult time once they arrive here!" The Fuka look-alike cried aloud "Also, change the Entrance gate system to the '_3-names Gate_'!"

"Right, Milady. _But_... You say _some_ guards back then. How about the other _some_, then?"

"I'll assign them to stop those 'rats' before they could reach here." The Fuka look-alike replied with a smirk "_And_ if they fail..."

Muz could feel a chill sent down to his spine now, as he know the next words that will out from his Lady's mouth...

_**"**_**...Then I'll got some killing to do! **_**Khu khu khu**_**~ This is gonna be '_fun_'_~!_**_**"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand that's Chapter 26, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, once again...<br>**

**I duno when I'll post Chapter 27. Since, I got a LOT of homework to do here and I bet I'll be busy for a while. SORRY, EVERYONE! (X_X)  
><strong>

**Oh, and that's a LOT of 'BOLD' there... *_sweat-drop_*  
><strong>

_..Ah, well. Enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

Lunar Wave : **Thank you for the review, Lunar Wave! I REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Great? Why thank you! :3 ..And, as always, your review motivates me to do better than ever! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

OverLord Ayame : **_Woah_, that was a LOT of mistakes I made there! Thank you for the corrections! I've repaired it up now! ^_^ ..Anyway... Thank you for the review, OverLord Ayame! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, I hope the author update it, though. I mean, it's last updated in 2004 from all time! (O.O) ..Again, thanks for all the corrections! I'm glad you still enjoying the story, despite the fact it got a freakin' LOT of mistakes! (O_O) ..And, no. It's NOT a long review for me...I guess. xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Yuu-chan : **Thank you for the review, Yuu-chan! I REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Nah_, that's alright. School sometimes makes us as busy as a worker out there... *_sweat-drop_* ..Also, 4.5 out of 5 stars? Why thank you! That's a big one! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Iskahaji : **Thank you for the review, Iskahaji! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yeah! The cure works! All we need now is wondering about that _not-so-popular_ 'rat'... xD ..Anyway, thank you for saying it's great! It really makes my day! I'll make sure to NOT let my awesome work down~! :'D ..Well, that's my replies for you. Good luck in your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Kiwi and a Random Penguin : **Hey there, _Kiwipichu890_! It's been a long time since you reviewed! And I see you changed your username there! xD ..Anyway... Thank you for the review, Kiwi! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Internet problems, eh? Well, don't worry. Me here got those too sometimes... xD .._Nah_, no worries! Mao was also my favorite Disgaea protagonist! And yeah, the pairing DOES need moar _love_~ x3 ...Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Leila Andell : **Thank you for the review, Leila Andell! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..And, yeah! Fenrich's _back_! xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

UNKNOWN : **Thank you for the review, UNKNOWN! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..And, yeah. Fenrich's back! As for Axel... Well, you'll know later~ x3 ..W-Whoa! '_For the love of all that is holy_'? Gee, you must be dislike 'her' VERY much, huh? ..Well, alright. I won't add her for your sake. _Heck_, me here didn't know much 'bout her! xD ..As for Gig, _yup_. Planning on adding him, just thinking where I should, though. xD Hmm... You like 'Persona' series a LOT, don't ya? xD ..And, _S_-_Sensei_? *_blush_* G-Gee, that sounds so... '_high-class_', I think. I told ya to call me with my username here! .._Still_, thanks for calling me that way... :) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, Chapter 27 is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_  
><strong>****


	27. Chapter 27

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)_**

**Sorry for the wait, buddies! As you know, me here busy with school! (X_X)**

_._._._._._._Well then. Let's move on!_**  
><strong>

...As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio****, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave,** **_Leila Andell, Shunto, _****_Mage of Hope, __Ishakaji, _****_Kiwi and a Random Penguin, _**_and_**_ willfoxx _**for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

_**With my greatest respect, I say a special thanks for "OverLord Ayame" for 'beta-ing' my story here! ...Yeah, I noticed I'm not that good, so I need someone to beta my lil' story here. So don't only thank me for updating this story, thank "OverLord Ayame" too for 'beta-ing' this story! **_**(****-^w^-****)**_**  
><strong>_

..._...Okay_.__ enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

...

_**_..Oh yeah**. **__Before I continue, I wanted to tell you buddies that there's no enough space for Chapter Title. So... see the name of this Chapter here.. ^^''__**  
><strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 27 : When a Diary Entry Says it All...  
><strong>

This might be a dumb question.

_But_...

What is '_confused_'?

"Confused is when you unable to think with clarity or act intelligently, acting orderly with continuity, or thrown into a state of... 'disarray', I guess."

After everyone heard it out from Mao's mouth, they couldn't help but sweat-dropped. Silence filled the group until...

"Uh... Mao," Raspberyl spoke up, breaking the silence "...we're asking, _what_ do you know about the Werewolf, _not_ the meaning of the word '_confused_'."

The asked demon boy's ears twitched when he heard this. Shifting his gaze to the petite Delinquent, he raised an eyebrow.

"_Huh_? But you said '_we were confused about **it**_' back then." The white-haired Overlord said "So this '**it**' you said wasn't '_confused_'?"

**"Of course not, _you fool_! They are asking you about me, _stupid!_"**

Upon heard this, Mao's crimson eyes quickly went down to the figure below him; Fenrich was the figure, and he sat on the top of his laying-on-stomach body.

"Oh shut it, _Fenfen!_" Mao said aloud "I mean, look at you! Not only you still had the _exact_ same weak spot, but you're also still _hot-tempered_ as before!"

**"SHUT THE HELL UP, _YOU FOOL!_"**

"So you want a fight despite the fact you're catatonic right now, _eh_?" Mao said, somehow like a taunt "Well, bring it on! I got my _freakin_' caps lock **on!**"

"**_ALRIGHT!_ YOU ASK FOR**_-_- Wait, _what_?"

"_Never mind!_" Mao exclaimed, lifting his arm in a half-hearted wave as he shifted his gaze away from the Werewolf's confused glare, his ruby red eyes now focused to everyone there.

"So you guys are wondering what's up with this Werewolf 'below' me, _right_?" The 1578-year-old demon boy asked, as he got a nod from everyone there.

"Well," He said, crossing his legs "...do you guys remember the time I told you about this '**WW-SUN CURE EXPERIMENT**'?"

"Yes, we do." Artina answered with a nod "...What's wrong about_-_-"

"Hold it." Mao cut in, held out a stopping hand "I'm _not_ done yet."

"_O_-_Okay_..." The pink-haired Angel muttered, a sweat-drop could be seen with her.

They quietly watched the white-haired Overlord put his hand into the pocket of his white pants before he pulled out a pocket-sized, old-looking book from it, held it up to show everyone the book.

"Alright, so back to the topic..." He spoke again "...You guys remember _this_?"

"It's your dad's diary book." Raspberyl answered, as he nods.

"True." He said "..._Well_, sort of. Actually, it's _not_ totally my dad's. It's also... **mine**."

"..._Huh_?"

Curious to hear more, everyone was eyeing the white-haired demon boy questioningly. Noticing this, Mao sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Well," Mao began "...why don't you all check page 48 of the book?" He continued, as he threw the pocket-sized to his rival, who catches it with both hands.

"But, Mao..." He heard his rival spoke "...the title said it's _your_ dad's diary book. So how come this is also... _yours_?"

"Just check it already, Beryl." She heard him said.

Consenting, Raspberyl opened the book, scanning each page that contains confusing writing of alphabet and numbers.

When she reach the said page, she found a writing; a writing that seems to be a diary entry. Knowing the others also curious what she saw, she read it out loud... ;

_So I was playing sword when my dad brought me someone unfamiliar to the house._

_He seems to be older than me. He had short grey hair, bright yellow eyes, and the 'cold' look that never went off from his face. He worn red shirt with black lines everywhere, black knee-length shorts, and black shoes._

_But..._

_He seems to be sick._

_It could be seen from his heavy panting, his right hand that clutching his head hard, and his left hand that clenched to fist in front of his chest._

_and my dad's gonna perform an experiment on him._

_Hmph, how original._

_..._

_4 days has passed. Yet, he hasn't finished the experiment with that older-looking boy._

_Well, that's new._

_Usually, a day was enough for him._

_So here I am, standing outside the door of his so-called lab. I've been standing here for 10 minutes. And now, it's a minute before day 5. He usually tell me to go to sleep if I'm still awake. But, **meh**, why would he think about other things, especially when he's too focused to an experiment?_

_Oh, how original._

_With a 1-gram-weighted Silver bar on hand, I rushed to my dad. Why I held it, you ask?_

_Well, I found it back when I dug around my dad's room. And he said he was searching for it._

_Of course he'll never found it. Heck, he's **freakin**' huge while this Silver bar I held was **freakin**' small!_

_So, well, guesses._

_So as I said before, I rushed to my dad. But because I didn't watch my step, I stumbled and the silver bar was thrown into the air before it landed... **RIGHT** on the top of that older-looking boy's body._

_Well, it might be not a problem at all._

_But when the one who got the Silver bar was a **Werewolf**, then it **was** a problem._

_Not long after that happened, suddenly, the silver bar was shining brightly, as the boy's body was surrounded by a bright, silver-whitish aura. It last for a minute, which makes it as day 5 now._

_I heard my dad muttered something, and I **swear** I could hear some cuss words between his mutters._

_Not long after that, we both noticed some twitching from the boy's fingers that used to be limp these days._

_We then watched his chest started to rose and fell normally, my dad says it used to rise rapidly. More twitching came from the Werewolf's body, as we watched his eyes slowly opened._

_The older-looking boy then slowly pushed himself up to a seated position. When he did, he look around, bright yellow eyes scanned its surroundings._

_When his yellow eyes laid on me, he suddenly leaped off my dad's metallic table and charged at me at such force, pinning me to the wall behind. As quick as a blink, he shot his hand forth. It clamped my throat before it squeeze itself hard, making me have a lack of breath._

_In short, he choked me to death._

_Oh, how I **hate** that feeling._

_I thought I would die right here and there, but my dad made the boy stop by hitting him at the back of his head hard, allowing him to fall unconscious to the floor and, of course, freeing me from his death grip._

_..._

_5 days has passed since that incident takes place. The older-looking boy finally awoke from his 'slumber'._

_When his yellow eyes was laid on me again, I couldn't help but pointing my newly-sharpen sword to him._

_But when I did, he just chuckles._

_And..._

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**-Diary Entry page 48, Flashback Event-**_

"Why the hell are you pointing your sword at me?"

The 478-year-old Mao just stayed quiet when he heard the older-looking demon spoke up to him. His sword still pointed to the said demon, ruby red eyes stared right to the demon's yellow orbs.

Mao was hesitating to replied at first, still a bit traumatized about what the grey-haired demon boy do to him 5 days ago. But he finally give in, started to speak up to the boy in front of him.

"I... Well, just in case you charged and choked me to death _again_?" The white-haired demon said, slowly raising an eyebrow.

A chuckle came from the older-looking demon after he said so.

"No, I've '_failed_'. So I won't do it again." The yellow-eyed demon boy said "And if you ask what I mean by '_failed_', well, it's kinda... _complicated_. So I'll tell 'bout that later."

"Ookay..." The young demon muttered out "Still, you need to answer this one. **NOW**."

"And about would it be, _young one_?" The older demon said, curious what question will he get.

"It's about..." The white-haired demon said "...the first time my dad brought you here."

"_Oh_... What's wrong about it?"

"You look like you sick." Mao said "...What's up with you back then?"

Upon heard this, Mao saw a big fleck of surprise ran across the older demon's bright yellow eyes. But the demon quickly shrugged.

"I-It's..." The older demon replied, his voice almost like a whisper "...It's _nothing_."

"**No**." The white-haired demon said simply, while the yellow-eyed demon seems surprised when heard him say so "You might be older than me, that according to your appearance, _though_. But you can't lie on me."

Mao then lowering his sword, know that the yellow-eyed Werewolf in front of him mean no harm like last time.

"Just tell me the truth, Werewolf." He said again "...It wouldn't be bad, _right_?"

"It's **bad**." The older-look demon replied angrily, as he glared to him "...You want me to choke you to dead _again_?"

"Actually, _no_." Mao replied "_But_... you _sure_ you don't wanna answer it?" A smirk could be seen on his face, which made the older demon confused, but also curious.

"...W-Why should I?"

"Because," The white-haired boy spoke up again "...I know your weak spot~"

"_W_-_What_?"

"I knew it from my dad." Mao said, couldn't help but put an 'evil' look on his face, his blood red eyes glimmering by the moonlight coming in through the windows "He said that if I whacked you **RIGHT** on the head, you'll get an extreme rigidity of your limbs."

The yellow-eyed Werewolf felt a chill went down to his spine as he saw the younger demon in front of him brought his sword up, an 'evil', yet sarcastic-like look was there on his face.

"In _short_," the young demon spoke again "...you'll became catatonic, _Werewolf_~"

Before the grey-haired demon could react, Mao quickly brought his sword down, sending a hard smack on the top of the older boy's head.

"**_Ouch!_**" The yellow-eyed Werewolf cried out, hissed in pain as he brought both of his hands to the spot he got smacked on "..W-What's the big ide_-_-"

Before the older demon could finish, suddenly, he felt a hard, '_gawky_' feeling appeared within his body, flowing through all of his body parts.

Not long after that, all of the sudden, his body goes numb, making him fall successfully on the floor below on his stomach with a powerful thud.

"_W_-_Wha_...?" The older-looking demon gasped, tried to move a single limb of his numb body, which he fail to do "W-Why can't I move...?"

"As I said before, you became catatonic." He heard the younger demon said aloud, as he watched the demon walked up to his laying form "In case you forgot, catatonic is where you got an extreme rigidity of your limbs. It goes temporary, though. A **LONG** temporary, I mean~"

The white-haired demon then hopped onto the grey-haired demon's back, sat on it, while the boy he sat on seems annoyed with this.

"Now then." Mao spoke up again "Since you're '_quiet_' now, would you please answer the two questions of mine back then?"

"_T_-_Two_?"

"Yup." The young one replied "**One**; it's about the word '_failed_' you said back then. **Two**; why did you look like a sick one back when my dad brings you here for the first time?"

The older-looking demon felt unpleased with this. Not only did he knew that he has been beaten by a demon that is younger than him, but he's also got... interrogated as well.

What is he? A _culprit_?

Still, fighting back would be useless. He knew it. So he decided to give in. Besides, maybe this young boy 'above' him could free him from this 'catatonic' thing once he answer this simple two questions.

"_Tch_, alright, **ALRIGHT**! I'll answer it!" The yellow-eyed Werewolf said aloud "But once I answered it all_-_-!" He continued, but was cut off by Mao.

"_No worries_! I'll free you up from your catatonic '_problem_' once you answered my questions!" The white-haired boy exclaimed, somewhat excitedly "...Well, then. Let's we hear the answers, _shall we_?" He continued, a wide grin was there on his face.

Mao heard the demon 'below' him let out a low groan before he spoke up again.

"First, your number 1 question's answer." The older demon said "...What I mean as '_failed_' back then was..."

"_Yes_...?"

Mao heard the Werewolf gulped before he said it quietly, but his ears was sensitive enough to 'caught' what the demon said;

"...I failed to do the duty that my 'master' told me to; _assassinate **you**_."

Upon heard this, the calmness at Mao's blood red eyes slowly changed to the shocked one. _Assassinate_? From all reasons? And, _him_? From all people?

But, this demon 'below' him was... _well_, too young to 'take' someone's life away!

He was shocked to say a single word or two. But his curiosity will never answered if he keep quiet as dead. So, still with a slight dread in his heart, he finally spoke up.

"...A-Assassinate? _M_-_Me_?" Mao muttered out, his voice was trembling due to the dread that flowing in his heart "..._W_-_Why_?"

"This will answer your second question too, _kiddo_. So pay attention." The older one said clearly, while the now-frightened demon slowly nodded.

"My mother... She _died_, protecting me from being killed by someone I don't know at all." The grey-haired demon began "But... Before she died, she ask me to be strong, by '_changed_' myself and never let anyone knew your fear."

The demon boy sighed before he continued; "After that, I began my life as a... '_new_' me. I was all alone on this big Netherworld, spending time by beating up some wild demons out there. One day, after another beat-up time, a guy named Minotrose came to me, saying that he's interested with my skills, and brought me to his place. I was shocked when I got there, especially after I noticed that all the high-ranked assassins in the Netherworld was there."

"_H_-_High-ranked **assassins**_?" The younger demon muttered out.

"Yeah." The yellow-eyed demon said "So back to the story, Minotrose made me an assassin. He always assigning me to do what an assassin do; kill the target. I never fail, which is why I become his favorite. A long story later, I got you as my target."

The older demon cleared his throat before he continued; "I was confused why Minotrose assigned me to kill a young demon like you. Usually, my target was a big, strong-looking demon. And to get you as my target was... _surprising_. So I protested about this to Minotrose, but he just said I need to do my job, which angered me. I then attack him... with the help of '_Sunphower_'.

"'_Sunphower_'?" Mao inquired "...What's that?"

"It's an ability where Werewolves, instead of using the full-Moon, used the Sun to gain more power." The grey-haired demon answered "I used it against Minotrose, hit him perfectly 'till he's sent to the wall behind him. Thank Netherworld Minotrose thought I lose control, so he don't mad at me. _Gee_, what a weird 'master' he is..."

The 'interrogated' demon stopped for a moment before he continued;

"But, in the cost of the great power... I got the side effects. The side effect is; my head's hurt as hell, my body's heat became hot and exceeding the limit, and..."

"_And_...?"

"I... I could **die**." The 'interrogated' demon said, his voice was hardened at the last part "Minotrose noticed my 'sickness', and told me to get myself a rest, which I did. But my condition got worse than ever. So, that night, I sneak out from Minotrose's place and went here, thanks for the rumor that says your father can cure every illness by experimenting. I was lucky he was outside when I collapsed to the ground."

The demon's ears and yellow-eyes noticed Mao 'hmm-ed' and slowly nodded, showing him that he understand every words he said.

"So there I am, brought into your house for... '_examination_'." The Werewolf began again "When I laid my eyes on you, I've planned that once I get myself cured, I'll put an end to you, so when I back, Minotrose will not punish me for being gone."

"But you failed instead... _right_?" The white-haired demon murmured, his voice seems concerned, much to the older demon's surprise. But he quickly shook it off his mind, gave the younger demon 'above' him an 'uh-huh'.

"..._Yeah_." The older demon muttered out "_Damn_, Minotrose is not going to like this. And I'm _sure_ as hell that he'll kill me for this failure of mine..."

After that being said, Mao slowly got up from the Werewolf's body, much to the Werewolf's relief.

"Looks like you know that's the last part of my answers for you." The older one said "Well, then. As said before, free me from this 'catatonic' _thing!_"

No response.

"Uh... _Kid_?"

Curious, he managed to look back, despite the fact he got catatonic right now. When he did...

His yellow eyes widened in shock.

There the kid stood, scissors in left hand. He watched him moved the scissors to his white hair, and cut a lock of it. This surprised him more than before.

"W-What are you doing?" The yellow-eyed demon muttered out, the surprise in his voice was clear.

"Helping you." The younger one answered simply, as he make a simple scratch on his hand with the help of the scissors, allowing a small river of blood flowing down through his hand. Before it could reach the floor below him, Mao quickly put the lock of his white hair atop the blood 'river' and twisting it, making it covered with the blood.

Seeing this, a realization hit the older demon.

"Y-You're_-_-" He began, but was cut off by Mao.

"Give in to a failure? **Hmph**! That's _absolutely_ not what a demon does!" The white-haired demon cried out, somewhat angrily "Demon must strong, and do what they must to do!"

The younger demon winched in pain a bit before he continued; "Besides... I'm doing this as a '_thank you_' to you... for let me live..."

"_Y_-_You_..."

The yellow-eyed demon watched Mao raised his sword up before he brought it down, sending a light smack on the top of the his head. When he did, the older demon felt his body weren't numb anymore, which makes him relieved as he slowly got up to his feet.

The older one then watched Mao gave his now-bloody lock of his white hair to him.

"_Here_." Mao uttered, as he placed it on the older's hand "Give this to that Minotrose guy so you're safe from his punishment."

"W-Why did you help me?" The grey-haired demon asked, looking down to the younger one straight into his bright red eyes "I-I mean, I almost killed you back then!"

"As I said before, that's for letting me live." Mao answered simply, placing his hands to his hips "I don't know why that Minotrose guy told you to kill me, nor do I care. But helping each other is one from all things that... _uh_... '_partners_' will do to one another!"

"'_Partners_'?" The yellow-eyed demon rose an eyebrow "_Heh_, I guess you're not used to use the word '_friends_', right?"

"'_Friends_'? Meh! That's one from all nice words known in the universe!" The white-haired demon exclaimed "...That's why I use '_partners_' instead!"

"Yeah. It'll be weird if we Demons used that word. '_Partners_' was perfect, I think." The older one said, as he turned on his heels "Well, I gotta go now. See ya later, '_partner_'."

With that, the grey-haired demon went to the door that led him outside. But he suddenly stopped, much to Mao's confusion.

"..._Mao_, isn't?" He muttered out, as he looked to the younger one over his shoulder.

"That's me." Mao replied with a nod "...What's it?"

"Let's we make a deal." He said again "...Here's the deal; Never let a single soul hear about this story of mine. If it happened, then don't blame me if I killed _you_." He continued, glared to Mao with his now-red glowing eyes, which enough to make Mao shock.

"Y-You got a deal too." The 478-year-old Mao said, also glaring to the older one in front of him "...If you going to use Sunpower again, then don't blame me if I get 'mad' at _you_."

"_Heh_, Is it me, or we sounds like '_rivals_' instead of '_partners_'?"

"Don't ask me, _big one_." The white-haired demon said, folding his arms "Being Demons were not always as easy as we all think."

"_Right_..." The older one muttered with a chuckle "Well, I'm off now."

With that, he opened the door and went outside, ready to go back to Minotrose's place. But he hadn't gone far when Mao spoke up.

"_Wait_." The younger one called out, as the older one put a halt to his steps.

"...What's it, '_partner_'?" The older demon muttered out, not even looking to the younger demon behind him.

"W-What's your name?" Mao said "Since, well, you know, you've known my name. So_-_-"

"Fenrich." The older demon said aloud, as he looked to Mao over his shoulder "...That's my name."

"_Fenrich_?" The white-haired demon muttered out "...Well, that's a great name for a Demon. _Hmm_... '_Fenfen_' sounds great for your nickname~"

A big fleck of surprise ran across Fenrich's bright yellow eyes when he heard this, but he quickly shrugs it off, let a small smile formed on his mouth.

"...Thanks." Fenrich said "...Well, I'm off now. See ya next time, Mao."

"See ya next time too, _Fenfen_."

"Oh, that reminds me. Call me with that stupid nickname and I'll kill you."

"_Gee_, you dislike it?" Mao raised an eyebrow before he sighed "...Well, alright. I won't call you with that so-called stupid nickname. **EVER**."

With that, the Werewolf went out of the house, leaving the young demon behind. Both of them knew that one day, they'll meet again...

**_-End of Flashback Event-_**

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand that's Chapter 27, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, once again...<br>**

**_Once again, I say a very, very, and VERY special thanks to my beta buddy, "OverLord Ayame"! I can't do much without your help! So, THANK YOU~! :'D_**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_******~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

Lunar Wave : **I'm so sorry, Lunar Wave! It's a bad Chapter, _huh_? :'O .._Still_, thank you for the review! I REALLY appreciate it! :) ..Alright! I'll do better next time! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

willfoxx : **_Hello_!_ Welcome to my story_~! :D ..Anyway... Thank you for ALL the reviews, willfoxx! I REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Whoa_, we're look-alike with the fact our national language aren't English, eh? xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and I hope you keep following this fic as it keep on and on with more Chapters~! ^^-**

Mage of Hope : **Thank you for the review, Mage of Hope! I REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Thank you for saying it's a nice Chapter! It really makes my day! Also, Fenrich's NOT going insane. _Why_, you ask? ..Well, you'll know later~ :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Iskahaji : **Thank you for the review, Iskahaji! I REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Awww_~ Thank you for saying it's a great Chapter! It really makes my day! ^_^ ..Well, that's my replies for you. Good luck in your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

UNKNOWN : **_W_-_Woah_! Don't do that, UNKNOWN! Fenrich's fans out there will went 'mad' if you DO tear his throat out! (O_O) ..Anyway... Thank you for the review! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..The '_him_' guy, _eh_? ..Well, you'll know later. _Also_, watch out for Asagi, alright...? xD .._Hey_... That's a great idea of Gig making an appearance there! I'll keep that in my head, who knows maybe that idea of yours can became true later on~! ^_^ ..Bio-Suits and Androids, _eh_? ..Well, I'll think about it. As for other DLC and Epilouge's characters, _well_, still think about that too. So please wait, _buddy_! :) .._Hmm_... I see... Well, then. You can call me with any nicknames then! I think I'm already get used with it~ :3 ..Hints, _huh_? ..Well, I think I got some : _1.) If you're planning to make a 'serious' fic, insert a bit humor so readers could get some 'refreshment' from being... '_serious_'. xD_,_ 2.) You may make characters be OOC in your fic, but NOT to much, '_kay_?_,_ 3.) Make sure your fic's paragraph were not jumbled together! Make it in right order so readers could read it easily!_ :D ..Well, that's my replies (_and the hints... FOR NOW._) for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Leila Andell : **Thank you for the review, Leila Andell! I REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Woah_. Dear buddy, please watch out for Fenrich... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Overlord Valkyrie : **_Yeah_! I could imagine the shocked look on their faces when that happens! xD ..Anyway... Thank you for the review, Overlord Valkyrie! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Woah. Dear buddy, please watch out for Fenfen... xD ..As for Valzy... well, I dunno. Only time will tell.. xD ..And... *_looks back_* ..Y-You're really stalking me... *_sweat-drop_* ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Kiwi and a Random Penguin : **_Yeah_! Me here newly noticed that almost ALL of Fenrich's dialogues were in 'BOLD'! (O.o) ..Anyway... Thank you for the review, Kiwi! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Sorry, buddy! But this fic will MOSTLY had cliffhangers! _I'M SO SORRY_! :'O ..._Awww_~ Thank you for saying it's an amazing Chapter! It really makes my day! ^_^ ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Yuu-chan : **I'm so sorry, Yuu-chan! It's a bad Chapter, _huh_? :'O ..Still, thank you for the review! I REALLY appreciate it! :) ..Also, thanks for the 'stars'! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

OverLord Ayame : **_W_-_Woah_! That was a LOT of mistakes I made there! (_again?_!) Thank you for the corrections! I've repaired it up now~! ^_^ ..Anyway... Thank you for the review, OverLord Ayame! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..As for Fen-chan(?)... Well, you'll know later~ xD ..Again, thanks for all the corrections! I'm glad you still enjoying the story, despite the fact it got a _freakin_' LOT of mistakes! (O_O) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Tera Tyrant Shadic : **That's okay, Shadic! I knew you're busy out there so you can't review my story here! Good to see you reviewing again, by the way! How are ya? :3 .._Anyway_... Thank you for the review, Shadic! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..No worries! You'll know this "_it_" thing later~ :3 ..And, _of course_! I'll keep up my awesome work here, for the sake of everyone who read and reviewing my stories! ;D ..Well, that's my replies for you. Good luck in your story too and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_  
><strong>****


	28. Chapter 28

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)_**

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the wait, buddies! (X_X)**

_._._._._._._Well then. Let's move on!_**  
><strong>

...As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio****, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave,** **_Leila Andell, Shunto, _****_Mage of Hope, __Ishakaji, _****_Kiwi and a Random Penguin, _****_willfoxx, palad1n, _**_and_**_ ninakietnaki _**for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

_**Oh, yeah! Don't only thank me for updating this story, thank "OverLord Ayame" too for 'beta-ing' this story and make it even awesome than before! **_**(****-^w^-****)**_**  
><strong>_

..._...Okay_.__ enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

...

_**_..Oh yeah**. **__Before I continue, I wanted to tell you buddies that there's no enough space for Chapter Title. So... see the name of this Chapter here.. ^^''__**  
><strong>_**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 28 : When an Old Story Has Been Told...  
><strong>

After everyone read the diary entry, they became shocked and speechless. Their eyes grew wide, some of them were agape. They then focused their gaze to Mao, who's still sat atop Fenrich's laying-on-stomach body.

"Y-You both were... f-friends since you're... _l_-_little_?" Artina muttered, she seemed to speak it out slowly, probably due to her disbelief of the whole fact about the friendship between Mao and Fenrich.

"It's **NOT** '_friends_'!" Mao snapped, crossing his arms "...It's '_partners_'!"

"B-But," Fuka spoke up, a hint of shock was there in her voice "...i-if you both were frie_-_-... _uh_... I mean, '_partners_' since you're little, then why Fenfen acts as if he didn't know a single thing 'bout you back at Hades, especially at the recruitment time?"

"It's simple." The white-haired Overlord said, as he slowly stood up from Fenrich's laying-on-stomach body, hands stuffed into the pocket of his white pants "...I met him before I went into the Recruitment Room..."

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**-Flashback-**_

Mao was walking through the lonely corridor of Hades once he heard it was his turn to come into the Recruitment Room from Evil Ranger Pink, a Deathsaber who typically says the word "Mew" at the end of every sentence she says, which he found weird, yet unique for reasons.

The corridor was near pitch black, only lighted by the glow coming from the lava outside and the torches that placed along the corridor's wall. The white-haired Demon couldn't help but wondered on how in the Netherworld the people here fine with this... **EXTREME** heat of the place.

"Recruitment Room... Recruitment Room..." Mao murmured quietly, as he repeatedly glanced to his right and left, wondering where the room could be.

He was still looking around, and was completely drowned in his thoughts on searching the room until he didn't even notice a tall figure was walking in front of him. A second or two later...

"**_Whoa!_**" Both Mao and the tall figure cried out, as they bumped into each other and fell to the floor with a powerful thud on their backs.

Wincing from the pain a bit, the white-haired Demon slowly pushed himself up to a sitting position, his left hand was on the floor while his right hand rubbing his now-sore back.

"_Tch_, you idiot!" He snapped, looking up to see the tall figure in front of him, who also is doing what he does "...Don't you use your _damn_ eyes or something?!"

The tall figure was a man with long silver-grayish hair and bright yellow eyes. He wore a red jacket with black lines and black button-like thing everywhere, black gloves, black long trousers that had an unique style at the bottom, a belt, and black shoes.

"_Well_, according to the fact and my theory, you're the one who bumped to me!" The tall figure snapped back, teeth grinding together "...So it's not me, but _you_! You're the one who doesn't use your eyes, _you fool_!"

"It's you, _dammit_!" Mao roared back, as he took off his round glasses before he pulled out a piece of cloth from the pocket of his white pants, and started to wipe his now-'_dirty_' glasses.

"_Geez_! And I just cleaned my glasses a while ago!" He gruffly muttered, wiping his glasses even faster than before.

While glaring at the white-haired Demon in front of him, the tall figure was about to say that the glasses was none of his business when he notices something from the Demon that seems... _familiar_.

The Demon's blood red eyes... it seems familiar, especially with the glimmering effect by the moonlight coming in through the windows of the corridor. Take a more careful look to the white-haired Demon in front of him, the tall figure flinched, as a shocking, unexpected realization hit him...

"_Y_-_You're_..." The tall figure muttered out, while the white-haired Demon look up at him with a gaze that looks puzzled, but also curious "...Mao, _aren't you_?"

"_T_-_The hell_? How do you know my name?" Mao said, eyes widened in shock "...I mean, we just met, big guy! _Today_!"

"No. We did meet before, 1100 years ago." The tall man said, as he slowly got up to his feet "...Let me give you a few hints here; '_whack_', '_catatonic_', '_Minotrose_', '_name_'. Ring any bells?"

As he tilted his head to his side, Mao brought the four words spoken by the tall man in front him into his head, as he thought about the possible meaning of this words...

A moment later, Mao's crimson eyes grew wide, as he knew the possible, or maybe the meaning of the tall man's four words.

"_Y_-_You're_..." Mao began, but was cut off by the tall man.

"Still remember me, I see." The tall man said, as he slowly got up to his feet "...It's been a long time since we met, '_partner_'."

"_Fenrich_..." The white-haired Demon muttered out, as he slowly stood up from the ground "..._Gee_. You're taller now, huh '_partner_'?"

"What the hell are you doing here?" The tall man, or Fenrich, questioned, as Mao looked up to him right to his yellow orbs.

"I sign myself up for the Recruitment program here." Mao answered, placing his hands to his hips "..._You_?"

"Recruitment, _huh_? ..._Well_, this is surprising, especially since I was one of the 'commentators' there in the program." Fenrich replied with a smirk, while the white-haired Demon flinched when he heard the Werewolf's reply.

"As for me here," The Werewolf began again "...My Lord wanted sardines before the next session begins, so I'm out of room to get him some_-_-"

"_Whoa whoa whoa_, hold it there, _Werewolf_." Mao cut off, as he let a '_pfft_' escaped his mouth "...'_My Lord_'? Don't tell me... Are you a _slave_ now?" He couldn't help but let another '_pfft_' flown out from his mouth.

"It's **not** slave, _you little sucker_." Fenrich scowled, glaring at the younger Demon "...It's _steward_."

"It has constituents in common, _stupid_." The white-haired Demon said sarcastically "From weak to strong? _Hmm_... Usual to hear. But from high-ranked assassin to **slave**? _Pfft_, oh please. You gotta be kidding me, '_partner_'."

"Are you insulting me there?" The Werewolf muttered out, his voice seemed dark and angry.

"...What if I say _yes_?" Mao said, as he smiled smugly "Because I remember I _did_ insult you about that new job of yours being a sla_-_-"

**"OK, _ENOUGH_! STOP THAT '_SLAVE_' RAMBLING OF YOURS!"** Fenrich cried aloud, teeth grinding together **"I'M A _STEWARD_! NOTHING MORE, _THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_"**

"_Whoa_. Still hot-tempered, I see..." The white-haired Demon snickered "_Ah_, well. Let me tell you something, '_slave_'. You see, while your 'degree' fell down 'till _zero_, mine rose up 'till **one hundred**!"

"What do you mean by '_zero_' and '_one hundred_', you little sucker?" The Werewolf gruffly muttered, the anger in his voice was clear.

"_Well_," Mao began, a smirk could be seen with him "...I may be a little sucker, that according to you, _though_. But, you see, you made yourself a '_slave_' after all of those high-class assassin's _thingie_ you've went through... while I here got a different tale."

"A different tale, _huh_?" Fenrich sneered, crossing his arms "_Well_, tell me about it. Who knows maybe it was even worse than mine."

"Oh, _really_?" Mao said, somewhat sarcastically "So that means... If I said I'm an Overlord now, does that still classified as a tale that is _worse_ than yours?" He continued, let a grin ran across his face.

"Yes, it_-_-"

**Pause.**

"...W-Wait, _what_?"

"You heard me." Mao sneered, as he put on his round glasses back atop his nose, let it agleam by moonlight coming in through the windows of the corridor "...I'm an Overlord now, '_slave_'."

"How the _hell_ did you become an Overlord?" Fenrich inquired, his bright yellow orbs were wide now "I-I mean, last time I remember, you're nothing but a half-naive and half-'_innocent_' kid!"

"My dad died, so I take his place." The white-haired Overlord answered simply, as he lowered his head "I might show my '_comrades_' that it's not a big problem for me, but actually... to see my dad 'disappear' right in front of my eyes was so... '_miserable_'." The 'pain' in his voice was clear.

"_W_-_What_? Y-Your dad?" The Werewolf blurted out "Y-You mean that freakin' huge demon who save me from my 'doom' many years ago?"

"_Yup_. It's him."

"N-No way..." Fenrich said in disbelief "..._How_?"

"It's a long story." The white-haired Overlord replied, looking up to the Werewolf straight into his bright yellow eyes "By the way... Where's the '_Recruitment Room_'?"

Fenrich was silent for a moment before he fetched a deep sigh and let it out.

"_Just_... Just go straight, and you'll found it once you reach the end of the corridor."

"_Hmm_... Alright. Thanks, '_partner_'."

With that, Mao walk away and went past Fenrich, who just stand still and didn't move even an inch, which confused him. So, after a few steps walking forward, he stopped, and looked to the quiet Werewolf over his shoulder with his eyebrow raised.

"_Uh_... Why are you standing still?" Mao asked "...Shouldn't you move on and get those sardines for your_-_-"

"_Kiddo_," The Werewolf called out, as he looked to the Overlord over his shoulder "...I can't believe I'll say this, but... I'm sorry about your dad's death. I mean, he's my savior and all."

A big fleck of surprise ran across Mao's bright red eyes when he heard this, but he quickly shrugs it off, let a 'hmm' out from his mouth.

"...Thanks." Mao said "Well, I'm outta here. Can't make your 'Lord' and the 'commentators' waiting, _right_?"

"_Right._.." Fenrich muttered out "...Hey, '_partner_'."

"_Hmm_?"

"Let us act like we don't know each other in the recruitment time." The Werewolf said "And if in chance you're '_hired_'... we still do the act."

"_Huh_? Why we need to pretend like we don't know each other?"

"...Just do it, you little sucker. Or_-_-"

"Gee, alright, **ALRIGHT**! I'll do it!" Mao scowled, holding his neck cautiously "I'll take the 'save' way, _thank you very much!_"

"Still remember 'it', _huh_?" Fenrich chortled, folding his arms "...Well, I'm off now."

"_Heh_. The same goes to me."

"_Hmph_. Until then, '_partner_'."

"...Yeah."

With that, the two '_partners_' departed to the opposite direction, minding their own business until the recruitment time began again...

_**-End Flashback-**_

**~~~~0~~~~**

"After that... _Well_, you can see what happens next, _right_?" Mao said, ending his (another) story.

Everyone nodded in understanding at the time Mao finished his (another) story. Silence filled the group until...

"I... I don't get it." Artina muttered out, breaking the silence between them "...Why Mr. Werewolf told you to '_hush_-_hush_'?"

"Beats me." The white-haired Overlord answered, as he summoned his sword out unto his hand "...Just ask the Werewolf himself."

After said that, Mao raised his sword up before he brought it down, sending a light smack on the top of Fenrich's head. When he did, the Werewolf felt his body wasn't numb anymore, which makes him relieved as he slowly got up to his feet.

As he already up to his feet, Fenrich noticed everyone just stared at him. It's not just a usual stare; It's the one that demanding answers from him, one and only.

Should his '_patner_' not tell them about their '_partnership_', then his yellow orbs will never 'caught' this... unpleasant look from everyone there.

_Still_, he knew he can't fight back, like, telling them that all of it was a lie or... _well_, something like that. So he decided to give in, and let everyone's curiosity answered by him telling the truth.

"...I just don't like it if I let you guys knew about our '_partnership_'." Fenrich began "It just seems... _weird_."

"You may look it as '_weird_', Fenfen. But we found your '_partnership_' with that 'Weirdo' sounds... _unique_." Fuka said, placing her hands to her hips "I mean, not only me I bet, but **EVERYONE** here never expect you to have such a _half-terrible_ and _half-funny_ past!"

"_S_-_Shut up_..." Fenrich muttered, as he turn away from all of them, his face now as red as his jacket due to his embarrassment.

"_Still_, Mr. Werewolf..." Artina said "...Even though I do agree with Miss Fuka with your story... I'm sorry about your mother's death."

Upon heard this, Fenrich's ruby red eyes quickly widened. _Damn_, should they also know that part? The part where the one that took care of him died **RIGHT** before his eyes? The part where he started his life all alone in the Netherworld until that Minotrose guy found him?

Though he hate to know that everyone now knew about his mother, the tiny side of his heart was glad that happened. _Well_, after all these years he went through, finally there's someone felt sorry for his mother's death...

He sworn he'll never show the Thief Angel gratitude back when they were still on a quest to put an end to Fear the Great. _But_...

It seems... he'll take it all back now.

"Feel sorry... _huh_?" The Werewolf muttered out, as he shifted his gaze from everyone to the pink-haired Angel there "...Thief Angel."

"W-What's it, Mr. Werewolf?" Oh, _shoot_. She **KNEW** it! She shouldn't have say that! _Gosh_, why did she needed to say it out loud? She forget what they say; "_Think before you say it_"! _Geez_! She's such a_-_-

"...Thanks."

_What?_

Artina's azure eyes widened after she heard that. Okay, this is weird; VERY weird, if she may be correct but she expected him to call a 'b' for say that. But, "_Thanks_"? From all those '_dirty_' words he got within his 'storage'? She means, the last time she remembered, he swore he will **NEVER** ever show her gratitude! But now...

..._Gosh_, is this **REALLY** happening?

"W-Wha_-_-"

"Come with me." Fenrich cut off, as he headed towards the door that led him outside the club house "...I need to discuss about something with you."

With that, Fenrich stormed off the club house, which enough to make everyone, including Artina, surprised.

Artina took an uneasy glance to everyone before she sighed and quickly followed the Werewolf from behind, and closed the door behind her.

After Artina left, silence filled the group who stood still inside the club house. That, until Fuka decided to spoke up.

"_Ookay_..." Fuka muttered, breaking the silence between them "...Now I'm _freakin_' confused about what's going on here!"

"Of course you will." Emizel said with a sigh "...This is a Mystery fic after all."

"_H_-_Huh_?"

"_Uh_... You know what? Never mind about what I said earlier..." The Shinigami muttered "_Umm_... We're not following them, _right_?"

"What? _No way_! We gotta follow them!" The Prinny Girl exclaimed, fist up to the air "Do you all think they'll simply discussing about something outside, in the middle of the night? _Well_, think again!"

"_Hey_... T-That's right!" Aya said aloud, as she snap her fingers "It's 12.30 AM now, and the city must be _freakin_' quiet!"

"B-But what if they indeed want to discuss something?" Tera said sleepily, as she let a yawn out from her mouth "I mean it's their business, not ours..."

"What theirs is also ours, _Hirl!_" Fuka said aloud, as she tugged her two friends' arm with her hands "...So we gotta follow them! No exception!"

"B-But, Fuka! I_-_-"

"**Agreed~!**" Aya exclaimed, somewhat excitedly "C'mon, Fuka! Let's we zoom out from here!"

"_Alrighty_! Here...we...**GO**!" Fuka cried aloud, as she stormed off the club house along with her friends; while Aya seems excited, Tera in defeat hobbled walking with the Prinny Girl due to her arm that tugged at such... _force_, she called it.

Seeing this, some of the Hades' crew followed the three girls outside from behind, while the others stayed still to keep an eye to the club house's condition and safety...

* * *

><p><strong>Aaaaaand that's Chapter 28, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, once again...<br>**

**_Once again, I say a very, very, and VERY special thanks to my beta buddy, "OverLord Ayame"! I can't do much without your help! So, THANK YOU~! :'D_**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_******~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

Lunar Wave : **That's alright, Lunar Wave! I've get used with your review, by the way! xD ..Anyway... Thank you for the review, Lunar Wave! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Once again, that's alright! I'm okay and all! Besides, all this time, your review was the one that makes me up to writing~! :) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Leila Andell : **Thank you for the review, Leila Andell! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yeah. It's NOT officially true... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Iskahaji : **Yeah! They ever met since they're young! ...Pretty cool, huh? xD ..By the way... Thank you for the review, Iskahaji! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Awww~ Thank you for saying it's a cool Chapter! It really makes my day~! :D ..Well, that's my replies for you. Good luck in your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

OverLord Ayame : **Hooray! Thank you very much for the review, OverLord Ayame! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Awww~ Really? Why thank you! I also think it's adorable for reasons~ xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! (both for the 'beta' and the posted one!) ^^-**

palad1n : **Good day for you too, buddy! Oh, and, hello! Welcome to my story! :D ..By the way...Thank you for the review, palad1n! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Awww~ Really? ...Well, thank you for keep reading it and... reviewing NOW! :D That's a nice of you~ :3 ..Tehehe, yeah. I also think it's predictable. (-_-'') ..Still, thank you for saying the Mao and Fenrich part were funny, it really makes my day~! :D ..As for that question... Well, I do. But... I think I won't pair him up with Artina. I'M SO SORRY! :( ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and I hope you keep following this fic as it goes on and on with more Chapters~! ^^-**

UNKNOWN : **Whoa, UNKNOWN! Chill down! xD ..By the way... Thank you for the review, UNKNOWN! I really, really, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..You're welcome! I mean, it's a great idea and all! ;) ..Yeah, wondering why they didn't add Revya in the game. I mean, Gig was 'unperfect' without that 'kiddo'! xD ..Again, you're welcome! Asking is better than doing nothing, right? xD ..Well, I may not know a thing about this "Rosario Vampire" anime. But, hey, I think I'll check your fic out later when it's already posted! :D ..Also, who to pair Val with? ...Well, if you ask me, I choose number 6 from the list for Val. For Fenrich, I'll choose number 8. Well, that's me, though. Other people out there maybe had different thoughts about this... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- (..Well, I dunno. Maybe "Fall" hates you? ..Just kidding. xD)**

Tera Tyrant Shadic : **Well, some of the book's pages were written by Mao's dad while the other some written by Mao... xD ..By the way... Thank you for the review, Shadic! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Awww~ It's surprising? Why thank you! :3 ..Thank you for saying it's an excellent Chapter! It really makes my day~! :D Well, that's my replies for you. Good luck in your story and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

ninakietnaki : **Good day for you, buddy! Oh, and, hello! Welcome to my story! :D ..By the way...Thank you for the review, ninakietnaki! I REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Gee, thanks! I hope you enjoy reading the rest of the Chapters there! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and I hope you keep following this fic as it goes on and on with more Chapters~! ^^-**

Yuu-chan : **Thank you for the review, Yuu-chan! I REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Awww~ 4.9 stars? Thanks! ^_^ ...Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors in this Chapter. Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_  
><strong>****


	29. Chapter 29 : When She Knew Why

_My goodness_... I'm horrible. **COMPLETELY**-**utterly**-**overly** _horrible_, if I may corrected...

I mean, I let you all waited...for weeks (**or months**)? ..._My_, what a shame of me... *_walks to the corner and crawled up while circling the ground with my index finger_*

Still, gotta say sorry than no, right? *_looks to you all_* ..Alright, I'm so so **SO** sorry for making you guys waiting. I got busy with... school stuff. (**you guessed it**) -_- ..But that's not the only reason... The other reason is, I feel '_down_' back then... _Geez_, how I wished my English is better, like the one you guys had... *_sigh_*

**OverLord Ayame**, thanks a lot for being my beta. It means a lot to me, _ya know_? :')

Also, I feel sad that one of our fella, **FullmetalFan870**, decided to quit from the world of Fanfiction. Not that I blame him/her much for quit this awesome website, nor do I talked to him/her that much. It's just... unbelievable to hear this one. :'(

I also feel sorry that our fella, **OverlordMao**, had to put an end to his popular fic, "**_The Ultimate Disgaea Truth or Dare!_**". You're doing great all this time, buddy. Don't stop writing. I congratulate you for making a Disgaea fic with a LOT of favs, follows, and last but not least, to be featured on the popular website called Tv Tropes (_how I wished my fic also featured there...''_). You're awesome, alright. Keep writing! :)

..._Okaay_, what am I doing? Enough of my rants! Let's get the Chapter started! :D

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)_**

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the wait, buddies! (X_X)**

...As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio****, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave,** **_Leila Andell, Shunto, _****_Mage of Hope, __Ishakaji, _****_Kiwi and a Random Penguin, _****_willfoxx, palad1n, _**_and_**_ ninakietnaki _**for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

_**Oh, yeah! Don't only thank me for updating this story, thank "OverLord Ayame" too for 'beta-ing' this story and make it even awesome than before! **_**(****-^w^-****)**_**  
><strong>_

..._...Okay_.__ enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 29 : When She Knew Why...  
><strong>

The city is painfully quiet now. All the buildings, shops, houses, and everything there were out of business...

Just as she expected.

With a slight dread in her heart, Artina quietly watched her surroundings that near pitch black, only illuminated by the dim-lighted lamps that placed along the way.

The pink-haired Angel wondered what thing Fenrich wanted to discuss with her. It was unusual. First, he thanked her, **_THANKED_** her! After he told her he'll never show her gratitude, he _show_ it! And now, he wanted to discuss something with her...

With _**HER**_, of all!

_Gosh_, what on Earth is going on here? He'll NEVER ever want to discu- _No_. TALK to her '_privately_' like this! It's just not his style, _for Netherwold's sake!_

...But now... It's- _Gosh_, this is _**confusing!**_

They finally stopped. They're now at the end of the park, where a simple, wooden platform that was supported by piles was built there, out from the shore into the clear blue sea that seems darker due to the night sky.

Artina found it was weird to know a park had a beach in the end. But, _hey_, the people here in Human World are quite creative, _ya know_? **;)**

The pink-haired Angel kept her head lowered since this was the first time she followed the Werewolf from behind, unsure of what to do or say. That, until she heard him sighed and, _surprisingly_, placing a hand on her left shoulder.

"_Thief Angel_," She heard him said "...look up."

Confused and curious, Artina slowly brought her head up. When she did, her azure eyes met an unexpected view there up at the night sky...

It was a view of a full-Moon. However, the Moon is kinda... _different_.

Instead of having the usual, bright white color (**or having the red color of the Red Moon from the Netherworld**), the full-Moon had a bright, sky blue color. She remembered she read that the Blue Moon here in the Human World were... _not_ totally blue. But now here it is, a **TOTALLY** blue-colored Blue Moon...

"I-It's..." Artina muttered out "...It's _blue_. And... _beautiful_."

"Keep your eyes there," Fenrich said "...and see what happens when I do... _this_."

Fenrich let go his hand from Artina's left shoulder. Not long after that, the Angel's azure eyes noticed the total-blue color of the Moon slowly dissipate, and replaced with the color of the Blue Moon she known; not totally blue, only looked bluish at some parts.

"_W_-_Wha_...?" The Angel said, a hint of surprise was there in her voice "...B-But _how_?"

"Werewolves could temporarily give a person the ability to view a full-Moon in their names' color by touching them." Fenrich began, as the Thief Angel quickly shifted her gaze from the Moon to the Werewolf beside her "...For example, here, they call the full-Moon in Early Spring as Pink Moon. Yet, it wasn't totally pink, but Werewolves could saw how _pink_ the Moon is."

The Werewolf cleared his throat before he continued; "Just by touching a person, Werewolves could give the person that ability. But as you see, once I let go of my touch from you, you can't see what I see on this Moon."

Artina was left dumbstruck once she heard this. For a moment, she stared at the Werewolf in awe, until she finally nodded.

"That was an awesome ability of yours, Mr. Werewolf." The pink-haired Angel said "_But_... There must be something you'd like to tell me, right? I mean, you'll never explain all of that stuff to me if you're not up to something." She continued, a small smile formed on her mouth.

"_Indeed_." Fenrich answered simply, as he shifted his gaze to her; yellow meet blue "As much as I hate to say this, I have to. I'm sick of keeping this '_truth_' all by myself."

She felt her heart skip a beat when she heard this. Another untold truth? So, that now-told '_partnership_' of him and Mao wasn't all of his hidden truth?

_Wow_. This Werewolf in front of her was full of mystery, _huh_?

"I'm all ears, Mr. Werewolf." She said with a nod "...Say it out."

**...**

Meanwhile, not a far from where Artina and Fenrich... _discussing_, many pair of curious eyes peeped among the bushes behind them. That's right; the eyes' owners were none other than some of the Hades' crew that '_secretly_' decided to follow the two discussing people from behind.

"Oh, _gawd_." Fuka squealed quietly "...I can feel my '_love sense_' tingling like crazy~!"

"100% agree~!" Aya exclaimed quietly, '_hearts_' dancing around her "This is _absolutely_ better than watching those romance movies out there!"

"_Uh_... Guys? " Tera whispered quietly, a sweat-drop could be seen with her "...D-Don't you all remembered that stalking is _bad_?"

"Oh, hush it, _Hirl_." The Prinny Girl shushed "I mean, can't you even see how _serious_ they are when they're talking?" She continued, her cinnamon eyes glimmering in delight.

"_Well_, the Werewolf said that he'll discuss about something with the Angel." The light brown haired teen muttered with a sigh "...So it's absolutely obvious if they will talk seriously, Fuka. And there's a _no_ way that they'll talk about lo-"

"Why am I here in the first place, by the way?" Emizel blurted out, quietly of course "I mean, I'm not up to this."

"Because Big Sis told you so, Sir Emizel!" Desco said quietly "Besides, Big Sis said that watching this kind of situation is good for us later on~!"

"I... I don't understand..." Emizel muttered quietly, a sweat-drop could be seen with him.

**...**

Back to Fenrich and Artina, they stood in silence. Artina quietly stared to the Werewolf in front of her, wondering what he gonna say to her.

After a moment of waiting, he finally spoke up.

"_I._.." The Werewolf began "...To this day, I'm still wondering how you're... _you're_..."

"_Yes_...?"

Fenrich gritted his teeth before he turned his head away from the curious Angel. Silence came across the two. That, until Fenrich took a deep breath and let it out before he decided to speak again.

"To this day," The Werewolf began again "I'm still wondering how you... look a lot like _my mother_."

Upon hearing this, Artina's azure eyes widened, the look on her face changed to a shocked one. As she felt her heart skip a beat, she stared to the Werewolf in front of her in disbelief.

"..._W_-_What_?" The pink-haired Angel muttered, she seemed to speak it out slowly, probably due to her disbelief of the new fact about what the Werewolf told her "...H-How?"

"_I._.. I dunno." Fenrich said, looking back to Artina "_My mother_... she had long silver-whitish hair like me, but she had a bright sky blue eyes, and she seems addicted with guns."

"_Blue eyes_? I thought Werewolves only had yellow eyes." Artina said "And to hear your mother was a gun-addicted woman was... _surprising_."

"Indeed." Fenrich said "I think she's the only Werewolf with blue eyes, and maybe... the only Werewolf who's addicted to guns. Now if you think about it, she's look a lot like you, _isn't she_?"

Managed to hold back her chuckle, she slowly nods. "...Y-Yeah."

After the discussion took place, once again, silence came across the two. But it's not last long when Artina closed her eyes and said; "Now I get it."

Upon hearing this, the Werewolf stared to the Angel questioningly "..._Huh_?"

"That's why you used '**Vanargandr**' back before you fell '_sick_'." The pink-haired Angel said, slowly opening her eyes "You imagine that I'm your mother, _don't you_?"

Upon hearing this, Fenrich flinched before he looked away from the Thief Angel, as he brought a clenched fist up over his mouth. "W-What makes you think I'm done that because of your similarities with my mother?"

"Isn't it obvious...?"

The Werewolf found himself growled when he heard this. "_Tch_, fine! Yeah, I'm using '**Sunphower**' and '**Vanargandr**' that time because I imagine you as my mother! There, _happy_?"

"..Maybe..."

A small fleck of surprise crossed through Fenrich's bright yellow orbs when he heard this, but he quickly shrugged. "Hmph, whatever you say, _b*tch_..."

"You used to call your mom with _that_ word, Mr. Werewolf?"

"What the- Of course _not_! What makes you think I called my mom that, _you b*tch_?!"

"_Gee_, chill down. I'm just asking..."

After that, both of them just stay silent, and stared to the full-Moon above them as they felt the night breeze blew gently to them...

But it didn't last long.

Because suddenly, they could hear a sound of rushing air that came from their right side. Turned around, they found that not a far from them, a big, dark colored portal appeared out of nowhere as a group of demons hopped out from it. After all of the demons were out, the portal disappears.

"What in the world...?" Fenrich muttered, while Artina glared to the group of demons not a far from them.

"...'**_B Hunters_**', I believe?" The pink-haired Angel muttered out, as one of the demons, a red-eyed Female Samurai, stepped out of the crowd.

"_Well well_, this is surprising." The red-eyed Samurai said while placing a hand to her hip "...It's been a while, you _demon-like_ Angel."

"You again?" Artina rose an eyebrow "_Gee_, you're not afraid of losing to me again, _loser_?"

"What the- How dare you!" The Samurai yelled angrily, an anime-like popping vein was there on her head "And I got name, _duh_! The name's _**Reipia!**_"

"Wait, _Reipia_? Isn't that a slang to a Japanese word of... _Rapier_?"

"Oh, _hush_! The author made me! At least I got a name to tell, not like the others behind me!"

"Yeah, _yeah_. Whatever..." Artina said while rolling her eyes "..._So_? What are you doing here, _Reipia_?"

"_Well_-!"

"It's not only you who got names, _Reipia_." A male voice came from somewhere within the group of demons, as a red-eyed Male Warrior and a red-eyed Archer stepped out of the crowd "We got some too, _remember_?"

"I know that, **_Ken!_**" Reipia said as she glared to the red-eyed Warrior, or Ken "When I said '_not like the others behind me_', I don't mean you two were also the one!"

"N-Now _now_, please don't fight, Reipia, Ken." The red-eyed Archer said with a sweat-drop "W-We got a job to do, _remem_-"

**"SHUT UP, _YUMI!_"**

The red-eyed Archer, or Yumi, yelped when she heard her partners yelled to her. "_G_-_Gee_, chill down, you two. I'm just reminding, that's all..."

Upon seeing this, Fenrich and Artina couldn't help but sweat-dropped. "Don't tell me that they're the one we ever fought at the time we got our self in the Human World?"

Artina rolled her eyes when she heard this. "Hate to say, but it's _them_."

"Oh, _great_." The Werewolf growled as he gritted his teeth in annoyance "_Tch_, as much as I, or should I say '_we_' if I count you in, wanna fight these guys, we can't; we're outnumbered."

"_**Exactly!**_" Reipia exclaimed suddenly, as Fenrich and Artina turned their heads to the now-smirkeing Female Samurai "We planned to finish our job fast, so we waited for this moment to come! So be prepared to lose now, you _so-called_ heroes!"

"...Did she just _mock_ us?" Artina grumbled, an anime-like popping vein could be seen on her head as she pulled her guns out into her hands "If _yes_, I will never, _never_, and **NEVER** forgive you!"

"_Heh_, are you sure?" The red-eyed Samurai said while chortled and pulled her long rapier out into her right hand "'_Cause_ you're outnumbered right now."

Upon hearing this, Artina started to lose her confidence a bit, but it's not last long when she a **VERY** familiar voice came from her right side.

**_"Not if we join them!"_**

When everyone turned their heads to their right, a group of people started to hopped out of the bushes before they make themselves stan in front of Artina and Fenrich in a battle stance, a teenage girl with long brown two pigtails was standing right in front of the group while pointing her baseball bat to her front.

"We met again eh, _goosy-head_?" The teenage girl said with a smirk, as Yumi quickly realized who she is .

"**Y**-**You again!**" The red-eyed Archer yelled while pointing her index finger to the teenage girl.

"_Yeah_, me again. Ya got problem with that?"

"M-Miss Fuka? E-Everyone?" Artina muttered out with her eyes widened "W-What are you guys doing here...?"

"_Uh_... Helping ya?" The teenage girl, or Fuka, said while glanced to the Angel behind her uneasily.

"...Don't you think that I'm easy to be fooled, Miss Fuka. **Really**."

"_Geez_, fine **FINE**! We're sorry for stalking ya both!" The Prinny Girl cried out as she pouted "...Now can we _kick_ their butts?"

"Certainly." Artina said with a '_smile_' "...I would love to."

"**Yippie~!**"

"_...What's up with these guys, really?_" Ken wondered as he raised an eyebrow "_Ah, well. Nevermind that. Right now, we got a mission to do..._"

The red-eyed Warrior then pulled his sword out, as the others also pulled out their weapons into their hands.

"_Well_, let's get the fight started, _shall we_?" Ken said with a smirk, as he pointed his sword to his front.

Fuka smirked when she saw this. "_Well_, of course! Why would I reject it, _anyway_? Better have fun before I woke up from my weirdest _dream_ ever!"

"What the- You still think that this is all a _dream_, Fuka?!" Aya cried out before she folds her arms and huffed "**Man**! You gotta be kidding me!"

"_Uh_... Aya, I think we should hide and_-_-" Tera began, but was cut off by the black-bluish haired teen.

"Shut it, Tera! I gotta discuss _somethin_' with this hard-headed girl!"

"But they gonna fight, _remember_?!"

"Uh... _Well_, then forget about the '_discuss_'! Let's learn how to be like those video games heroes by watching them at close range!" The now-spirited teen said as she placed her hands to her hips, while the light brown haired teen felt her jaw dropped.

"What the- Are you _crazy_?!"

"_No_! I'm _100%_ normal!"

"_Ugh_... Why me?" Tera muttered while rolling her eyes, as she and Aya put themselves to a battle stance.

Seeing this, the red-eyed Male Warrior and the others chuckled before they smirked.

"_Fufufu_. What a courageous people you guys are..." The Male Warrior said "Well then. Let's get the '_party_' started, _shall we_?"

The brown-haired Warrior then looked to the group of people in front of him with a serious look on his face.

"**We're the 'B Hunters'! Our main task are to collect human bloods for our 'Milady'! ..But aside that, we're also doing any tasks our 'Milady' gave us!**" The red-eyed Warrior said aloud "**And what our 'Milady' gave us now is a task... to _KILL ALL OF YOU!_**"

After said that, the red-eyed Male Warrior shouted "**FINISH THEM..!**" out loud before he and the others charged themselves to the group of people in front of them. Seeing this, the group looked to each other.

Nodded, they charged themselves forward, as the fight between them and the 'B Hunters' has begun...

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>Dun dun duuun~!<em>) Aaaaaaaand that's Chapter 29, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, once again... And sorry if this Chapter doesn't went out perfectly...  
><strong>

**Now that this Chapter is posted, I gotta make Chapter 30... and I hope it turns well later.**

**Oh! For those who forgot...**

In Japanese, Ken means Sword, Reipia means Rapier, and Yumi means Bow. (_Source : Google Translate_)

**..And the facts above were ever posted at Chapter 20 of this fic~ ^^-**

**_Once again, I say a very, very, and VERY special thanks to my beta buddy, "OverLord Ayame"! I can't do much without your help! So, THANK YOU~! :'D_**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_******~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

Lunar Wave : **Yeah, I know. It's mediocre, _isn't it_? Even me could guess you would say that... X_X ..Still, thanks a lot for the review, Lunar Wave! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! ^^- ..Well, let's just hope this Chapter isn't mediocre, _shall we_? X_x ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Iskahaji : **Thank you for the review, Iskahaji! I really appreciate it~! :D ..No worries! You'll find out soon~ (_and you've see the Chapter above, don't ya? So it's not soon anymore..._) xD ..And thanks! I'll keep it up for sure! ;3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. I wish you a loads of luck in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

UNKNOWN (_replies, part 1/2_) : **Thank you for the review, UNKNOWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Well, _yeah_. Even the most evil person can have the feeling you're talking about... :3 ..You're welcome! And yeah, I forget to erase the '_do_' in the word '_kiddo_' back then... xD .._Well_, my guess is they'll be surprised...REALLY surprised, I mean... Especially Fuka. }:3 ..Well, I dunno. Let's just hope I got things handled, alright~? x3 ..As for the idea of naming it '_Thánatos_'... Well, usually, I browse through Google Translate when it comes to searching unique names. So... When I tried to input the word '_Death_' in the white box after I changed it to translated to Greek... TaDa! I got "_Thánatos_"~! x3 ..Well, that's my (**part 1**) replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

godzilla90fan : **Thank you for the review, godzilla90fan! I really appreciate it! :D ..Why of course! I'll keep the Chapters _coming_~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Leila Andell : **Thank you for the review, Leila Andell! I really appreciate it~! :D .._Gee_, thanks for the comment! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

palad1n : **Thank you for the review, palad1n! I really appreciate it~! :D ..Well, _yeah_. I also thought it's a mediocre one. Gotta try harder next time, eh? :) ..As for your last, question, I believe I already PM-ed you '_bout_ that... or I haven't? O.o ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

UNKNOWN _(replies, part 2/2_) : **Again, thanks again for the review! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..No. I just out from inspiration back then because... Well, _ya know_, school stuff and all? X.x ..Still, thanks for checking up on me! :'D .._Naw_, I'm alright with what you called me. So just say it out~! ;3 ..Well, that's my (**part 2**) replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******


	30. Chapter 30 : When the Fight Started

**_Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)_**

**I'm SOOOOOO sorry for the wait, buddies! As you know, me here busy with school stuff! (X_X)**

...As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio****, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave,** **_Leila Andell, Shunto, _****_Mage of Hope, __Ishakaji, _****_Kiwi and a Random Penguin, _****_willfoxx, palad1n,_****_ ninakietnaki, _**_and_**_ Guest _**for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

_**Oh, yeah! Don't only thank me for updating this story, thank "OverLord Ayame" too for 'beta-ing' this story and make it even awesome than before! **_**(****-^w^-****)**_**  
><strong>_

..._...Okay_.__ enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 30 : When the Fight Started...  
><strong>

Some random classes from Hades' crew were having an acrimonious battle with some of the '_B Hunters_' members. They began to clashed their weapons together, slashing their opponents (but not until '_that_' way...), blocking each other's attacks, punching one another, avoiding the upcoming attacks that was delivered to them, and everything...

On the other side, Fuka struck some of her opponents with her baseball bat, sending them high into the air before they fell **REALLY** hard to the ground.

Still striking her opponents, the Prinny Girl's eyes widened a bit before she suddenly stop swinging her bat. Turned around, she set her brown bat horizontally in front of her face.

A second after she did so, two arrows embedded itself on Fuka's baseball bat. Brought the brown bat down slightly from her face, the Prinny Girl's cinnamon eyes now stared to Yumi, the red-eyed Archer that she defeated back when she was searching the 1-gram-weight Silver bar.

"So your name's Yumi, _huh_?" Fuka said as she completely brought her bat down from her face "_Well_, I gotta admit. That's a cute name ya got there."

"Why thank you, _rival_." Yumi said with a humph "_Still_, that doesn't change the fact that I gonna defeat you now."

"That's what I'm gonna do to you too." The Prinny Girl said, holding her baseball bat with both hands "If you ask _why_, it's because I need to ask you something that's bothering me since you left... About, _why_ you gave me that 'shiny bar' back then."

"I know you'll ask me about that." The red-eyed Archer said as she placed two arrows atop the string of her re-curved bow and pulled the string "Let's just say... I'll answer that _once_ you defeat me."

"No need to tell me that, _goosy-head!_" Fuka exclaimed while pulling out the arrows that stuck on her brown bat "_'Cause_ I'm gonna do it... **_NOW!_**"

After that being said, the Prinny Girl dashed forward from where she stood, ready to have an exciting battle with the red-eyed Archer she had once defeated...

Meanwhile, away from Fuka, Artina could be seen there, firing the '_troublemakers_' up with her guns with no mercy, though not until dead.

After her opponents were defeated, the pink-haired Angel turned around to find the red-eyed Female Samurai stood there, not far from her, rapier ready in hand.

Seeing this, Artina sighed.

"_My_, I never thought you're up to fight me again, _Miss Samurai_." The Thief Angel muttered as she placed a hand to her hip "Aren't you afraid of losing or something?"

"The name's Reipia, you _demon-like_ Angel!" The red-eyed Samurai snapped "Also, of course not! Scared to an enemy is _not_ my style!"

"_Uh_... Is it me, or you copied the style of the main character of the _second_ series of the _game_?"

"Oh, _hush_! Let's just start the fight already!"

"_Hmph_. As you wish!"

With that, Artina and Reipia lunged to each other, ready to clash their weapons with one another once again...

Move away from Artina, Desco could be seen there, attacking her opponents using her tentacles-like _thing_. Not far from her was Emizel, who also does the same as her, only that he's using his scythe instead of the purple-'_thingie_' like she has.

"Remember to not get cocky, Desco!" The young President cried aloud while blocking his opponent's attack with his scythe.

"_Right_, Sir Emizel!" The 'monster' girl replied while firing purple lasers to her opponents.

While still fighting, Emizel failed to notice that far behind him, the red-eyed Male Warrior, who goes by the name Ken, smirked before he threw four sharp knives, aiming it to the young reaper.

Just before the knives could reach its target, suddenly, two Bouncers and two Orcs came out of nowhere before they perfectly caught the knives with their hands, which surprised Ken.

Feeling the presences behind him, Emizel turned around to find the Abaddon's members there, looking at him with a relieved look.

"M-Master Emizel! Watch your back, _yo!_" One of the two Orcs said to him "You're _almost_ got stabbed by four knives, _for crying out loud!_"

"Thank goodness we're here, or else, you'll end up being '**red**' again!" Another Orc said with a '_phew_' "As your personal bodyguards, we would be ashamed if we let you get injured like 'last time', _**Master Emizel!**_"

The young president was shocked to hear such words from his personal bodyguards. He let out a sigh before giving them a small smile.

"Thank you, four of you." Emizel said while focusing his gaze to somewhere behind the Abbadon's members "As much as I want to let you guys fight along with me... I _can't_. I have something to take care of, **alone**."

The Abbadon's members had their eyes widened once they heard this. They were about to protest about this when Emizel held out a stopping hand in front of them.

"My _personal_ business, so stay out of the way." The young reaper said with seriousness in his voice "As exchange, I command you four to give Desco a cover. Who knows when she'll forget to look for her back later?"

"A-Are you sure you're okay to be _all_ alone, Master Emizel?" One of the two Bouncers asked "I-I mean, you still got your injuries, they're not healed completely!"

"I will be fine, don't worry." The young president said while closing his eyes "Know your position, '_soldiers_'. Just follow my command."

"_W_-_We_... Y-Yes, Master Emizel."

With that, the Abbadon's members ran past their leader, wanting to do what Emizel told them to; give Desco a cover.

A moment after the Abbadon's members ran past him, Emizel opened his eyes. When he did, he found Ken was walking up to him, a smirk was visible on his face.

"...You're not afraid to lose again, _huh_?" The young reaper questioned, a serious look was there on his face.

Upon hearing this, the red-eyed Warrior stopped on his track before he chortled. "Why should I? Even though you're a _Shinigami_, that doesn't change the fact that I will put an end to you, _Mr. President_. **REALLY**."

"Oh, _really_?" Emizel said with a humph "Last time I remembered, you got freaked out by the fact that I'm a _Shinigami_."

"That was last time. _Now_? .._.Nah_, not really." Ken said, lifting his arm in a half-hearted wave as he rolled his eyes "_Look_, can we just start the '_fun_', already? My sword is '**hungry**' now!"

"_Hmph_, I see..." The young reaper then held his scythe with both hands "_Well_, then. Be prepared. '_Cause_ I will scare you **up to your _soul!_**"

With that, Emizel and Ken lunged to each other, ready to clash their weapons with one another once again...

Meanwhile, move away from both Desco and Emizel, Fenrich could be seen there, attacking his opponents using his claws. Not far from him was Mao, who also does the same as him, only that he's using his sword instead of claws like he has.

"_Heh_, I never thought I will fight alongside with you, '_partner_'." Mao said while slashing another opponent.

"_Hmph_, I would say the same." Fenrich said while attacking another opponent "And to remember we're still considering each other as '_partners_', despite both of us already broke the promise we've ever made, was..."

"_Unique_?"

The Werewolf chuckled. "_Well_, you could say that."

As they talk, both 'partners' noticed that their opponents increased little by little. Seeing this, both of them sighed as they stood back-to-back.

"...They're ready to die, _aren't they_?" Fenrich said as he cracked his knuckles.

"According on how foolish enough they are to challenge us, '**Yes**'." Mao said with a smirk before he thrust his sword to the ground underneath "The Moon's still shining, ya know? You could use '_it_' with no problem."

"_Heh_, no worries. I've planned to transform to my '_true form_', anyway."

After saying that, Fenrich's body was glowing bright white as chains began to flying around him. A moment later, the glow and the chains were gone, and stood on Fenrich's place was now an enormous Werewolf with bright yellow eyes, dark blue fur with red fur at some parts, and sharp crimson claws. Around the Werewolf's hands were a black cuff-like thing with chains hang out from it.

"_Heh_, talk about giants." Mao said while looking to the now-enormous Werewolf over his shoulder "I may not be able to transform like you, '_partner_'. But..."

The white-haired Overlord snapped his fingers as suddenly, his body was surrounded by a white aura. As his body levitate off the ground, a big black mist appeared behind him before it disappears, revealing a black gigantic monster-like being with big wings.

"...I got _this_." Mao said with a smirk "_Well_, then. Let's we put an end to these '**weaklings**', _shall we_?"

"_**You don't need to tell me.**_" Fenrich said with his now-deeper voice, as he raised his right claw and began to charge some energy on it. Seeing this, Mao grinned before he snapped his fingers again as the monster-like being behind him began to charging energy from its mouth.

"**EAT THIS! _VANARGANDR!_**"

"**TAKE THIS! _VASA AERGUN!_**"

After both '_partners_' said that, the now-transformed Fenrich began to ran forward at such speed while Mao swung his right hand around as the gigantic monster-like being behind him fires 4 streams of lightning at the enemies, 1 from each of its hands, and 1 from each wings. When the streams hit them, the demons were brought off the ground by it, which made them shocked. Then, the monster-like being fires out a massive, scorching energy blast from its mouth. The blast hit **ALL** the demons that were suspended in the air, making a **HUGE** explosion as the demons let out random cries of pain...

After a moment of running, the transformed-Fenrich roared as he raised his sharp claws before unleashing a massive, windy slash attack. Once the slash made contact with the enemies, they were screaming in pain, and couldn't stand up anymore...

Away from Fenrich and Mao, Aya and Tera could be seen there, standing on the middle of the defeated demons.

"_Oooh_... Look at this, Tera!" Aya exclaimed while holding up a staff she randomly picked from the ground "This staff looks awesome! I bet it's powerful!"

"_Umm_... I guess I'll pick this one then." Tera said quietly, picking up one of the many staffs lying on the ground.

The moment the light brown haired girl picked the staff, a group of demons began to surround them. While Tera began to notice this, Aya was too busy admiring the staff.

"_Uh_... A-Aya?" The light brown haired teen tried to catch Aya's attention, but it didn't work.

"_My_, look at the design! It's pretty cool! Bet it'll be very expensive if I sold this to those _cosplay_ shops!" The black-bluish haired teen exclaimed, eyes glimmering in delight.

"_A_-_Aya_...?" Tera tried to catch her attention again, but it still didn't work.

"_Or_ maybe..." The black-bluish haired teen muttered "...I could sell this to a—!"

"**_AYA MAILUMA_...! WE GOT UNINVITED 'GUESTS', _DAMMIT!_**"

Aya quickly turned her head to her light brown haired friend with her eyes widened once she heard this. "_Uh._.. Tera? D-Did you just say a _bad_ word?"

Tera gasped. "_I_-_I_..." She then shook her head. "I-It doesn't matter _now_, Aya! '_Cause_ there's something that matters _more_ than the '**bad word problem**'!"

"Like _what_?" The moment Aya asked the question, an arrow flew past her right side before it stick itself onto the ground underneath her, which makes the black-bluish haired teen surprised. Looking to her back, she saw a group of demons stand there, not too far from them.

Aya's jaw slowly dropped. "_I_-_I_..."

"_That_, is the problem I'm talking about." Tera said as she shifted her gaze from her friend to the group of demons that began to surrounding them.

"**AAAAAH**! What to do, **_WHAT TO DO_?!**" The black-bluish haired teen cried aloud while running back and forth, which only last for a moment because suddenly, Aya stopped running with a bright smile on her face, an imaginary light bulb popped above her head.

"**Aha**! I got an idea!" The black-bluish haired teen then brought 'her' staff to her front "I played this game called '_Kingdom of Hearts_', and this '_duck character_' can cast magic with his staff!"

"_S_-_So_...?" Tera questioned, tilting her head to her side.

"With that simple theory, I declare that we can use magic with this staff we randomly picked from the ground~!" Aya said, somewhat excitedly "Now then... What's the name of the magic again? _Hmm_... Salad? Pepper? Or—"

"**_AYA_! BE SERIOUS!**"

"_Geez_, alright, **ALRIGHT**! I'll do it!" The black-bluish haired teen then brought 'her' staff just behind her head before she brought it to her front again while saying; "I hope it works... **_FIRE!_**"

After saying that, suddenly, the staff that Aya held glowing bright red, which makes both Aya and Tera surprised. And before they could say a word about this, the staff unleashes a hundred of big fireballs spreading outwards. Seeing this, some of the demons that surrounding them began to run from the scene, but the fireballs are too fast to be avoided. Each demon got two fireballs streaking them, making a big explosion once the said fireballs made contact with them, allowing random cries of pain being heard...

Aya and Tera could feel their jaws dropped once the staff that Aya held unleashes such a... _powerful_ attack. While the light brown haired teen kept her mouth wide-opened, the black-bluish haired girl slowly closed her mouth.

"_A_-... _A_-... _A_-... **_AWESOME...!_**" Aya cried aloud with a wide smile, 'starts' dancing around her "**I'M NOW OFFICIALLY A _HEROINE_~!**"

The excited teen then turned around to Tera, who slowly closed her mouth. "_C'mon_, Tera! Try it! You know you want to~!"

"_Umm_... A-Alright..." Tera then pointing her staff to her front "L-Let's see... I-I've ever heard one of Fuka's '_unique_' friends said this... _umm_..."

The light brown haired teen took a deep breath before letting it out. "..._T_-_Tera Wind_?"

After saying it quietly, suddenly, the staff that Tera held glowing bright green as suddenly, a big, green-colored tornado was emerged from the ground below the demons, brought them into the tornado. They're screaming in pain once their bodies got twisted around and around by the tornado...

A moment later, the tornado was gone, and more than a hundred demons fell really hard to the ground below, unconscious. Seeing this, Tera's jaw once again dropped while Aya let out a whistle.

"That. _Was_. **_AWESOME~!_**" Aya said aloud while placing a hand to Tera's shoulder "_Congratulations_, my dear friend **Tera Hirlie**! You've just become a **_heroine_**~!"

"_I_-_I_..." The light brown haired teen smiled "_Y_-... _Yes_. I just did."

The two buddies then laughed and cheered for their victory on their _very_ first battle...

Meanwhile, Away from Aya and Tera, Adell and Rozalin could be seen there, attacking their opponents. Adell was using his fist while Rozalin was using her trademark pink gun.

As the demons around them started to increase, they let a groan escaped their mouth before they stood back-to-back.

"...They're never going to give up, _aren't they_?" Rozalin scoffed before she pulled out her big gattling gun out of nowhere "_Hmph_, I'll make them taste my wrath then!"

"The same goes to me!" Adell exclaimed while punching his fist together "I'll take this side, while you take the other side!"

"Usually, I'll complain if I'm being told what to do." The 'Princess' said, looking to Adell over her shoulder "_But_... I'll give this one an exception."

Adell looked to her over his shoulder with a grin. "Heh, should I said '_thanks_' for that?"

Rozalin chuckled. "_Nah_, keep that for later. Right now, let's exterminate these '**weaklings**'!"

After that being said, Adell bend down before he leaped up high into the air while Rozalin setting up her gattling gun. This making the demons surprised. Looked up, the demons saw Adell raised his hands up as a massive, white and orange-reddish energy covered his hands, while on below, Rozalin's gattling gun was shining bright white.

"**EAT THIS! _LION'S ROAR!_**"

"**TAKE THIS! _ROSE THORNS!_**"

After that, Adell brought his hands down, unleashed a massive, fire-elemented laser-like beam from his hands down to the demons on his side, while Rozalin's gattling gun launches incalculable bullets to the demons on her side.

When Adell's beam hit the 'targets', it let out a gigantic blast, making the demons below the red-haired Hunter attacked by it, sent up high into the air before fell hard to the ground, while Rozalin's bullets were enough to make the demons on her side unable to stand up anymore...

Away from Adell and Rozalin, Raspberyl and her lackeys could be seen, attacking their opponents. Not far from them was Flonne, who also does the same as them.

As the demons around them started to increase, the four girls look to one another.

"Time to use our special attack, **everyone!**" Raspberyl cried aloud, as her lackeys and Flonne nodded in agreement.

Turned around, they began to charging energy from their weapons, and Flonne was the first one to strike.

"**_SAINT ARROW!_**" The Archangel cried aloud as she leaped up high into the air. When she did, the yellow-haired Archangel brought her staff up before bringing it down, creating a big white alchemist circle in front of her. Not long after the alchemist circle was created, more than a hundred of feather-shaped arrow of light were flying out of the alchemist circle, attacking the enemies below, making them crying in pain...

"**_D-RULE 3 : ECO FRIEND!_**" Raspberyl cried aloud as she raised her hands up while her book levitate in front of her, opened itself as its pages flipped again and again. A moment later, the sky above her turned dark before multiple snakes made out of poison emerged out of the ground, which made her opponents startled. Brought her hands down, the snakes opened their mouths before they let out a poisonous gas to her opponents, making them coughed hard before they fell unconscious to the ground.

"**_CRANE DANCE!_**" Asuka yelled as she dashed past her enemies, creating a spiral of dark energy highlighted by the storm of paper cranes that attacks her enemies, hit them with it. She does another until all of her opponents were knocked out.

"**_LILY ELEGY!_**" Kyoko yelled as she pulled out an electrified whip-like thing and swung it over and over again to all of her opponents, paralyzing them. Then, Kyoko leaped up into the air and brought her electrified whip-like thing up before bringing it down **REALLY** hard to her paralyzed opponents, striking them until they couldn't even stand anymore...

Meanwhile, move away from the four girls, Laharl and Etna could be seen there, attacking their opponents. While Laharl using his sword to attack the 'weaklings', Etna used her trademark red spear instead of a sword.

"...And _there_ goes Flonne having fun all by herself." Etna said while rolling her eyes and strikes another opponent "_Geez_. Has she forgotten about _us_?"

"_Hmph_, like I care about that." Laharl said while slashing another opponent "All that I want is to get this rescue _thing_ solved so I can go back to my Netherworld and _rule_ it again!" He continued with a loud tone, slashing another 'weakling'.

The red-haired Demon Lord just chuckled at this. "_Man_, calm down, Prince. It's not like you to mad about other things in a battle."

As they talk, both '_partners_' noticed that their opponents increased little by little. Seeing this, both of them jumped back a step before standing back-to-back.

"I'm tired of this." The blue-haired growled as he thrust his sword to the ground underneath "Let's finish them with '_one hit_'. **Or** maybe... '_two hits_'?" He continued, looking to his #1 Vassal over his shoulder with a smirk.

Hearing this, the red-haired vassal chuckled before she looked to the Overlord over her shoulder, a smirk was visible on her face. "_Tehehe_. Understood, _Prince_~"

After that, Laharl raised his right hand up while Etna raised her left hand up along with her spear.

The blue-haired Overlord snapped his fingers before a black-colored portal appeared above him. Not wasting any time, the blue-haired Overlord hopped into it. When he did, the portal vanished, leaving the opponents at his side shocked.

A faint lilac-whitish light appeared from the tip of Etna's red spear. The light then grew brighter, creating multiple lilac-whitish spheres that flew around the Demon Lord. Brought her spear down, she sent the multiple lilac-whitish spheres to her opponents. The spheres hit all of them, completely paralyzing them.

Smirking, Etna flies upwards and stopped in mid-air, before she raised both of her hands up. When she did, a big, scorching ball of flames was summoned just above her hands.

The moment the ball of flames was summoned above Etna's raised hands, the Demon Lord saw that far in front of her, a big, black-colored portal appeared above the opponents. Out from the portal is a massive-sized meteor, Laharl could be seen standing on the top of the meteor. Cried his trademark laugh aloud, the demons below looked up in curiosity before they found themselves agape and wide-eyed, stunned to saw the massive-sized meteor flew down to them.

Laharl then smirked. "**METEOR...**"

"**CHAOS...**" Etna followed, a wide grin ran across her face.

"**_...IMPACT!_**" Both the Overlord and the Demon Lord cried aloud, as Laharl leaped off the massive-sized meteor while Etna brought her hands down, threw the massive-sized ball of flames to the meteor. The meteor and the ball of flames were merged into one, making the meteor covered with **BIG** smoldering flames. When the scorching 'thing' hit the ground, it made a **HUGE** explosion and hit the opponents, making them cried in pain...

When the explosion gone, the demons could be seen, lying on the ground on their stomach or backs, defeated.

"_Tehehe_~" Etna chortled as she flew back to the ground, while Laharl landed right behind her before crossing his arms.

"...That's what you get when you make the **Overlord** and the **Demon Lord** _mad_~!" Etna said sarcastically, fingering the collar of her neck before she chortled, while Laharl smirked before cried his trademark laugh aloud...

**~~~~0~~~~**

...

Everyone continued to attack the enemies, not minding about the time that shows it was 2 in the morning. Not even the people of the city were awakened by the '_noisy_' sound of the '_party_'...

But between all of them, there are three particular battles that seemed to be the serious one of all; Fuka with Yumi, Artina with Reipia, and Emizel with Ken. The six of them were fighting for their personal business...

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>Dun dun duuun~!<em>) Aaaaaaaand that's Chapter 30, everyone! Sorry for the long wait, once again...  
><strong>

**_Uh_... For unknown reason, I felt this Chapter was kinda... _awkward_. And not making sense at all. O_o **

**That's just me, though. I dunno 'bout you guys... What's your opinion 'bout this Chapter? Was it good, or _bad_? ...Care to tell me? X_x **

**And, yeah yeah, I know. The '_Fire_' spell that Aya casts was way too different than the one we all knew from Disgaea series... *_sweat-drop_* **

**Anyway... If you're curious what's the staff Aya randomly picked from the ground, check this link (underlines not included, founded in Google)** **: **http:/www.halloween31.com/images/cache/4/0/5/405447eda433b92557f2ca130807f058.jpg**  
><strong>

**That's the staff Aya picked, and this is the one that Tera picked! (underlines not included, founded in Google) :** http:/gamingmage.files.wordpress.com/2011/09/staff.png

**As for the '_Kingdom of Hearts_' and the '_duck character_' part... Well, of course you know what reference I put there. It's _way_ too obvious, anyway... ^^''**

**Anyway... If you guys haven't notice it yet, I've made a NEW Disgaea fic~! :D ..The name's "_Behind the Crescent Moon_". Please check it out and give me your thoughts about it if you guys got some time~! x3  
><strong>

**_Once again, I say a very, very, and VERY special thanks to my beta buddy, "OverLord Ayame"! I can't do much without your help! So, THANK YOU~! :'D_**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_******~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

UNKNOWN : **Thank you for the review, UNKNOWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Well, you did sounded like an old man back then... xD ..And, yeah. Thank goodness it's just the '_B Hunters_', and not that '_copycat_' of Fuka and that '_now-crazy_' Vampire... It'll be hell if they're the one who came instead of the '_B Hunters_'... X_x .._Well_, I suggest you to keep one eye open when you're asleep. Who knows the '_Thief Angel_' will try to shoot you when you're in your bed? xD ..Thank you for your understanding, UNKNOWN! That means a lot to me... And of course! I'll do my best once you need my help! x3 .._Still_, that makes me wonder... When will you get an account for this site? Tell me if you already got one, '_kay_~? :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Leila Andell : **Thank you for the review, Leila Andell! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Hmm... Maybe Fenrich will changed to be 'soft'... Or _not_? I dunno... xD ..And, yeah! Next Chapter would be full of battles! (**and you see it now, right?**) x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Guest : **Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D .._Gee_, thanks for the comment! And I'll keep my work up, _of course_~! :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Overlord Valkyrie : **Thank you for the review, Overlord Valkyrie! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Ah, I see... _Well_, ya know what? I'm a fan of '_it_' too~! (**You know what!**) x3 ..Don't worry, buddy! All of your questions will be answered soon... _VERY_ soon, I mean... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

OverLord Ayame : **Thank you for the review, OverLord Ayame! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..Thanks for saying it nice! That means a lot to me... Also, that's alright! You're busy that time, so I understand! ^^ ..A-Am I really doing _that_ good? O.o ..M-My, thank you... O/_/_/O ..I'm also a fan of '_it_' too, by the way. (**you know what~**) x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Tera Tyrant Shadic : **Thank you for the review, Shadic! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~! :D ..No worries! I know you're busy that time so you can't review! x3 .._Well_, most readers thinking the same like you, I bet~ ;) ..And, yeah! A (**not-too-**)big battle is about to start~! ;3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. I wish you a loads of luck in your stories! Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******


	31. Chapter 31

**{Last updated: 10/19/12} **

**Hmm... ***took a glance to the now-updated date*** .._My goodness_... How long I was out from this fic? _Mmm_... More than a week, I guess. O_o **

**Nevertheless, I'm SO sorry for the _looooooooooooong_ wait! School really makes me busy these days, so updates might be slow, not fast like old times! X_x .._Still_, in my leisure time, I'm always working on this fic! (**Though my leisure time wasn't _THAT_ much...**) **

Well, then. To the _usual_ way when I shows up...

**Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! (-OwO-) **

**Sorry for the wait, buddies! As you know, me here busy with school! X_x **

...As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio****, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave,** **_Leila Andell, Shunto, _****_Mage of Hope, __Ishakaji, _****_Kiwi and a Random Penguin, _****_willfoxx, palad1n,_****_ ninakietnaki,_****_ Guest, _**_and_**_ Dark-Key0 _**for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

_**Oh, yeah! Don't only thank me for updating this story, thank "OverLord Ayame" too for 'beta-ing' this story and make it even awesome than before! **_**(****-^w^-****)**_**  
><strong>_

..._...Okay_.__ enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

...

_**_Oh, yeah**. **__Before I continue, I wanted to tell you buddies that there's no enough space for Chapter Title. So... see the name of this Chapter here.. ^^''_**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 31 : When They Heard the Shocking News...  
><strong>

Fuka evades more arrows that aimed to her, dodging and rolling on the ground at times, enough to make her clothes dirtied by dust.

Upon reaching Yumi, the Archer who aimed the arrows to her, the Prinny Girl swung her bat to the Archer. It successfully struck her side, making Yumi cried in pain.

Yumi fell to her right side for the pain she got on her left side, tremendous pain coursed through her body. But before her body could reach the ground, the Archer came to her senses, quickly use her right hand to avoid herself from falling to the ground, doing a somersault.

While doing so, her feet struck Fuka's stomach, making the brunette yelled in pain, and was sent flying off as she crashed to rubble behind her.

Due to the force her body got from Yumi's somersault, the rubble the Prinny Girl crashed onto was destroyed, making it looked as if it was cut in half or more, with Fuka lying on the center.

Lands on her feet from her somersault, Yumi glanced to the Prinny Girl with a smirk. "_Khu khu khu_... What's wrong, rival? Got sleepy until you can't fight me back?"

Fuka made herself sat on the ground, an annoyed look placed on her face. "_Sleepy_? Hmph! Just because it's 2.30 AM right now doesn't mean I'm sleepy enough until I can't fight you!"

"Then _why_ not fight back?" The Archer said, somehow like a taunt, which enough to make Fuka got more annoyed than before.

"It's because what you delivered to me just now was a sudden attack, _you goosy-head!_"

"_Oh_, really?" The Archer chortled "_Khu khu khu_... Sounds like a stupid reason for me."

"Shut the hell up!" The Prinny Girl scowled, getting up to her feet before she points her baseball bat to the Archer far in front of her "The fight has just begun, so don't get _cocky_ just yet!"

"Then make me." The moment Yumi said that, she fires three arrows from her bow. Seeing this, Fuka quickly stood up and step sideways, avoiding the arrows. After that, she ran to the Archer, wanting to continue the fight that was stopped a moment ago.

...

Reipia blocks the bullets that aimed to her with an ease, thanks to the long rapier she held tight in her hand. Upon blocking the last bullet, the Female Samurai swung her rapier to her right as fast as she could, making the bullet bounce off somewhere far away from her.

Reipia smirked before she looks up, to the now-annoyed pink-haired Angel who flew in the midair, with guns in both hands.

"_Oh_, my... Am I making the _demon-like_ Angel mad~?" The Female Samurai said sarcastically with a chortle "_Khu khu khu_... What do you think about my ingenuity with this long rapier of mine?"

"Show off!" Artina scowled, teeth grinding together in anger "The fight has just begun, you know that? So don't be _arrogant_ just yet!"

"I'll take that as a compliment." Reipia cackled with a smirk "_Well_, then. If you _wish_ to die... Then be prepared!"

"_Excuse_ me?" The Thief Angel holding up her guns before she smirks "...I think _I_ should be the one who's saying that!"

And with those words, both females continued their fight. Both eager to put an end to one another.

...

Emizel gritted his teeth as Ken's sword clashed with his scythe. The Male Warrior smirked as both him and the young Death pushing their weapons harder, not wanting to lose.

"I could hardly believe this." The red-eyed Male Warrior uttered, looking to the Death's red orbs as he pushes his sword harder "A normal demon like me having a _Shinigami_ as a rival? ..._Heh_, talk about unexpected."

"_Heh_. If you can't believe it, then _why_ not give in?" Emizel said with a confident smirk, pushing his scythe harder "If you do, I can easily take that _damn_ soul out of your body, _ya know_?"

"_Oh_, please. I haven't been bored to live in this world." Ken said, rolling his eyes "And— _Wait_, that's it! Maybe with me putting an end to you, my life could be extended to millennia! And then, I could train and train so I can beat that _damn_ Baal for good!" The red-eyed Warrior couldn't help but smirked after saying that.

"You can't kill a Shinigami like you kill a bird, _you idiot_." The young President smirked "Shinigami can't be killed that easily. We're not like those ordinary demons, angels, nor humans. We are... a _special kind_."

"_Oh_, really?" Ken said with a chuckle "_Well_, you know what? There's _one_ way to put an end to a Shinigami, _ya know_?"

The young reaper scowled. "_Hmph_, like _hell_ I'll believe tha—"

"Did you know '**_Xífos tou Moíra_**'?"

Upon hearing this, Emizel's red orbs grew wide, and the serious look on his face turned pale.

"_W_-..._What_?"

...

Yumi jumped back a step so she could avoid Fuka's bat swing. She was about to put three arrows to her re-curve bow when the Prinny Girl came out of nowhere, and delivered another swing of the girl's brown bat. Seeing this, the red-eyed Archer used her bow to block the attack, and was successful.

"Smart move, _goosy-head_. But I don't think your bow was _strong_ enough to keep my bat at bay." Fuka said, a smirk on her face "And I don't think that you will win eithe—"

"_Hey_." Yumi called, interrupting Fuka "You know what? I'm gonna tell you something."

The Archer looked up so she could stare to Fuka's brown orbs. "_You_... You look a lot like our '**Lady**', _girl_."

Fuka arched one eyebrow up at this. "..._H_-_Huh_?"

"Same outside, but _different_ inside." The Archer continued "You smiled for your friends and your victory. But our '**Lady**'... '**she**' _smiles_ for killing... _and_, stuff like that, especially if _blood_ was everywhere."

The Prinny Girl felt a light chill ran up to her spine upon hearing this. What was this goosy-head doing? "_H_-_Hey_... W-What are you talking ab—"

"But you're as tough as '**her**'." Yumi continued, not even caring about what Fuka gonna say "Fighting you makes me imagine that I'm fighting '**her**', not you... You're _strong_... Unlike that '_vampire_' that '**she**' brought from that _low-class Netherworld_ Hades."

Upon hearing this, Fuka's eyes grew wide. Is her ears hearing right?

_Yes_... Yes it is. Her ears are still functioning well, so there's a _no_ way she'll miss even a word.

But... _Hades_?

_No_... This can't be true.

"_W_-... _What_?"

...

As Reipia swung her rapier to her, Artina brought her guns above her head, blocking it so the rapier wouldn't struck her.

"_My_, talk about _de javu_." The red-eyed Female Samurai spoke "It was weird to block an attack from a rapier with two guns, _ya know_? But... _Heh_, you think it's better than let yourself get struck by my _beautiful_, long and sharp rapier, _eh_?"

"Call your rapier beautiful while you can, Miss Samurai." Artina said, somehow like a taunt "_'Cause_ I'll put an end to you and break that _ugly_ rapier of yours!"

Reipia scowled. "Don't you ever _lay_ a finger on my rapier, you _demon-like_ Angel!"

Artina just smirked in response of this, enough to make Reipia got even more annoyed than before.

There was a silence between them until Reipia decided to speak.

"_Hey_," The red-eyed Female Samurai began "_Your eyes_... You're not wearing any eye contacts, _are you_? Are those sky blue color of your eyes were real?"

Artina was puzzled upon hearing this. What was the question for? Was it wrong if she got sky blue-colored eyes?

Even still confused about the question, the Angel decided to answer it. "O-Of course it is! Why would I wear eye contacts, _anyway_? I _love_ this eye color of mine! So there's a _no_ way that I will—!"

"_That color_..." The Female Samurai began again, interrupting Artina "I gotta admit, it was beautiful... Reminding me of this '_woman_' that '**she**' killed a long, long time ago."

Artina couldn't help but confused at this. Keeping her guard up, the Angel continued to listen to her enemy's random ramblings.

"I feel sorry for the '_woman_', though. _'Cause_ actually, she's _not_ '**her**' target... The '_woman_'s son was '**her**' true target." Reipia continued "But as a great mother, the '_woman_' protects her son... And died in the process."

Artina got even more confused. What was Reipia talking about really?

"Oh, _and_..." The Female Samurai continued, not even caring about her confused enemy "The '_woman_'... I forgot her name. But I remember her son's name."

"_W_-_Who_...?" Artina muttered before she gasps, surprised that the question she asks a moment ago was out before she knew it.

"_Hmm_... Curious one, _are we_?" Reipia chuckled "_Khu khu khu_, no worries. I'll let you know... It's not a secret, _anyway_. Besides, it's just a _name_."

The Female Samurai leaned over to the Thief Angel's ear before she whispered the name...

And Artina could hardly believe with what she was hearing.

"_W_-..._What_?"

...

Emizel's heart was pounding hard. He couldn't believe what he was hearing...

_That name_... He never expect to hear it again.

"**_X_-_Xífos tou Moíra_**...?" The young Death muttered, his eyes showing a glimpse of horror "..._N_-_No_. Y-You're lying! That _damn_ 'thing' has been destroyed like thousands of years ago! So there's a _no_ way—!"

"Your theory was right, _Mr. President_." Ken said, interrupting Emizel "_That 'thing'_... Like you said, it _had_ been destroyed. But '**she**' managed to find fragments by fragments, and put them together again. '**She**' takes up to hundred or thousands of years to complete the 'thing's reconstitution."

Emizel gulped. "T-This '**she**'... I-Is it your '**Lady**' that telling you to assassinate me?"

Ken couldn't help but smirked at the President's losing composure. Seeing his 'prey' trembling a bit was a big joy for him, especially to remember that his 'prey' was _none_ other than a Shinigami. "That's right, _Mr. President_. Our '**Lady**' was the one that manage to reconstructed that 'thing'."

After hearing all of this, Emizel could feel a loud, heavy hum ring in his mind. His eye sight became unfocused at times as a strange feeling coursed through his body.

..._Fear_? He's not sure. But he felt as if someone had struck him across the head with a heavy and strong object. A high-level staff, or anything. His mind was starting to hurt like hell. He didn't know what to do now as his memories about the 'thing' started to overwhelm his mind like crazy...

...

"_What's wrong_, rival? What's with the face?"

Yumi watched as Fuka's shocked look slowly changed to a furious one. Grinding teeth together in anger, the Prinny Girl charged and swung her bat to the Archer, who surprised with the sudden move, but manage to avoid it.

"_**Y-YOU**_**_..._**_**!**_" Fuka cried aloud, sending another swing "**WHAT HAVE YOU _DONE_ TO _VALZY?!_**"

A small fleck of surprise crossed through Yumi's crimson orbs after hearing this. Avoiding another swing, she smirks, happy that she can finally see a 'pathetic' look on her rival's face. "_Oh_... Is that your nickname to '_him_'? _'Cause_ if I remember, '_hi_s' name was _Val_—"

"**DON'T CHANGE THE TOPIC, YOU... _YOU DAMN-HEAD!_**" Fuka couldn't hold back her anger. This girl in front of her acted as if there's nothing wrong! "_Tell me_... **WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO _HIM?!_**"

"Nothing much, _really_." Yumi's smirk grew wider "Just gave him a '_nice_' treat... with a _bunch_ of knifes."

Fuka's eyes grew wide. "**_W-WHAT?!_**"

"_Oh_, come on. What's with the shock?" The Archer's red eyes glimmering in delight right now "You see, our '**Lady**' was always being the one who gave that weakling vampire all the '_nice_' treat. But about two months ago, our Netherworld time, '**she**' let me, Reipia, and Ken to do anything to him... Including _tor_—"

"**_How dare..._**"

Yumi looked to her rival confusedly. Arching one eyebrow up, she stared to Fuka, who had her head lowered.

"**..How _dare_ you...**"

Her rival looked up to her, showing the Archer her brown orbs that filled with anger. Yumi shocked, not for the anger that visible in her eyes; it's for the tears that shown in them.

"**...HOW _DARE_ YOU HURT HIM _THAT_ WAY?!**" Without warning, Fuka swung her bat to her, successfully struck her face. Cried in pain, Yumi didn't get a chance to fight back when the Prinny Girl keep swinging her bat continuously to her.

The Archer hate it, but she knew; the tables have turned.

...

"_F_-... _Fenrich_?"

Reipia move her head away from Artina's ears. Stared to the Thief Angel's blue orbs, the Female Samurai gave her a nod.

"_Yup_. That's the '_woman_'s son name." The red-eyed Female Samurai said "Kinda _unique_... Though I'm still wondered why—"

"_H_-_Hey_," Artina called "...m-may I know who's this '**she**' you're talking about?"

"_Oh_, I haven't mentioned who is this '**she**', _huh_?" Reipia chuckled "..._Well_, this '**she**' girl, that I keep mentioned as '**she**' a moment ago... was our _dear_ '**Lady**'."

Artina's eyes grew wide at this. All of these theory... It make sense! _Sky blue-colored eyes_... _killed_... and the name '_Fenrich_'!

_The woman_... No doubt.

...It _must_ be Fenrich's mother!

...

"What's wrong, _Mr. President_? Are you _scared_? _Heh_, don't make me laugh. _You_, a Shinigami, _scared_? You're _joking_ me."

Emizel hate to admit, but he _indeed_ scared. Scared because... he couldn't believe that the '_thing_' will be constructed again.

'**_Xífos tou Moíra_**'... Thousands of years ago, it was a doom for all beings, including a Shinigami, though God was an exception. **_Xífos tou Moíra_**, or called as a '_Sword of Doom_' by all people on the era, was a sword made by sharp clear crystal whose creator was unknown that sealed within _Skull Cave_, a popular cave in Netherworld where treasures were mounting deep within the cave, according to rumors. But rumors also tells that once you get inside, there will be no going back...

In short, you'll be **DEAD**.

All those rumors were true, though. Many people tried to take the treasure out of the cave, but ended up in vain as their life was 'taken away' from them due to the lack of intelligence in observing a deep chasm and stuff.

But then, someone managed to take the treasures out of the cave, including the crystal-made sword, _**Xífos tou Moíra**_, which was still unnamed when this someone took it.

This someone was unknown. Male or female, it's not mentioned in the book Emizel reads. But this someone was always called as '**M**' in the book.

**M** can avoid the death. Unbelievable, but true. Once upon a time, a Shinigami comes to **M**, telling **M** that it was time for M to leave the world. Scared, **M** tries to attack the Death with **M**'s treasures, but it's proved to be vain as all the treasure **M** throws will only went past the Shinigami's body. Once noticing the crystal-made sword, **M** picks it and attacks the Death with it, stabbing the Death.

The next thing that happened after that was shocking **M**. With wide eyes, **M** watched as the sword went through the Death's body. As the Shinigami screamed in agony, a _large_ quantity of blood squirted out from the Shinigami's body, making **M**'s whole body covered with the red liquid.

When the Shinigami lay lifeless on the ground before turned to nothing but dust, **M** couldn't help but smiled wickedly, knowing that **M** can avoid the dead. After that, once a Death facing **M**, **M** wouldn't hesitate to kill the Death who wants to take **M**'s life, or some guys who tried to do something bad to **M**...

Those, **M** named the sword '**_Xífos tou Moíra_**'. That's where it all began...

But many **MANY** thousands years later, the book states that someone, not a Shinigami, but an assassin (_with the gender gets unmentioned again_), was manage to broke the sword, and kills **M**.

**M**'s whereabouts after that was unknown. While the sword, as mentioned above, was destroyed...

But now, **_Xífos tou Moíra_** was reconstructed, meaning everyone's nightmare (_except God_) was back after long gone from the world...

"_N_-_No_..." Emizel muttered slowly in disbelief "T-This can't be true..."

"But it is." Ken's smirk just grew wider "_Hehe_. Shinigami's nightmare were _back_~"

It's true. Even though **_Xífos tou Moíra_** could bring doom to everyone (_except God_), the sword was more known to be Shinigami's _worst_ nightmare. They feared the sword's ability to let the user kills their kind...

Wincing quietly, Emizel lowered his head. This make the red-eyed Warrior thought that the Shinigami was now scared, and didn't know what to do...

But it's proven to be _wrong_.

Ken's eyes widened as he saw a pair of wings made by bones was emerging out from Emizel's back. As the young President looked to him right in the eye, The Male Warrior was shocked, couldn't help but stood still on the ground in fear as he stared to Emizel's unfamiliar-looking red orbs.

"**IF THAT'S SO...**" Emizel began to spoke, his voice was like his own plus someone, humming through the Warrior's one and only ears "**...THEN I'LL MAKE SURE TO BREAK THAT _DAMN_ SWORD ONCE I MEET YOUR LADY! _BUT_ FIRST...**"

Emizel's bone wings spread before he continued; "**...I'LL GIVE YOU AND THE OTHERS A _PUNISHMENT_ FOR THINKING ALL OF US HERE WERE WEAKLINGS!**"

With those words, Emizel pushed Ken's sword away from his scythe, which makes the red-eyed Warrior startled. The young reaper then made himself levitate off the ground a few inches, scythe in his hand.

Emizel then raised his scythe up before he brought it down **HARD** to the ground, making the ground underneath him slightly cracked as a loud, humming noise echoing through everyone's ears. Not long after that, a big, black-colored ball-like thing appeared above the Shinigami, which makes his enemies startled...

...

Everyone's attention went to the big black-colored ball-like thing once the ball-like thing was summoned, and blocking the light of the moon. The 'B Hunters' members were shocked upon seeing it, so do the Hades' crew, fearing that the upcoming special attack will hit them as well.

Suddenly, from the big black ball-like thing, a big scythe was out from it. The scythe cut the big black ball-like thing into half, revealing a green, gigantic witch-monster-like being from it, making everyone there startled.

Not long after that, they saw the big scythe slowly make itself spun counter-clockwise. As it did, an alchemist circle of reddish-orange, light blue, and light green appeared around the witch-monster-like being, in a triangle formation. They then saw Emizel pulled his scythe off the ground before he made his way up, eyes closed. The young President then stopped when he's in front of the gigantic witch-monster-like being, raised his scythe up before his eyes shot opened, now glowing bright red.

"**...FEEL THE DEATH'S WRATH, YOU BASTARDS! _DELTA OF DEATH!_**"

After those words were out from his mouth, all of the Hades' crew was 'sealed' within a green-colored force field, meaning that they'll be protected from Emizel's upcoming special attack...

...

"_T_-_The heck_?" Fenrich, who already back to his 'normal' form, couldn't help but shocked at the sudden appearance of the force field around him.

"Relax, _partner_." Mao, who got 'sealed' together with Fenrich inside the force field, said, before he placed a hand on the force field, that obviously unharmed him "...This won't last long."

...

"A-Are we _trapped_?" Tera inquired, holding her staff tightly in her hands as she observing the green-colored force field that surrounding her and Aya.

"No, silly! I think this force shield is for protecting us from the upcoming attack!" Aya exclaimed, a smile ran across her face as she placed her hands to her hips, one hand still holding her staff "_Man_, that boy Emizel was genius!"

...

"_F_-_Force field_?" Rozalin felt her heart skip a beat once she noticed the green-colored force field that 'sealed' her inside "_G_-_Geez_. I-I kinda _hate_ this thing."

"Or _scared_?" Adell, who got 'sealed' together with Rozalin inside the force field, said, before he put his arms around her shoulders "Don't worry, '_Princess_'. This won't last long."

With flushed face, Rozalin was silent for a moment before she slowly nodded. "_Y_-_Yeah_..."

...

"That Emizel kid was still remembering his friends, even when he's _so_ mad that he would destroy everything!" Raspberyl said aloud while observing the force field that surrounding her, her lackeys, and Flonne "Man! Such a delinquent act it is!"

"We agree, Milady!" Kyoko and Asuka said with a nod.

"Me too!" Flonne exclaimed with a smile "He's showing his _love_ for his friends and allies!"

...

"_Tch_, that kid did it again." Laharl said, folding his arms while looking to the force field that 'sealed' him inside "...That special attack that enough to make _anyone_ beg for mercy."

"You think so?" Etna, who got 'sealed' together with Laharl inside the force field, said, while walking to his side "...You know what, _Prince_? You're _not_ fit to praise him now. When that kid managed to take your position as an Overlord, _that_ was the time you can praise him."

Laharl rolled his eyes at this. "_Hmph_, whatever you say, _Etna_."

Hearing this, Etna just chuckled lightly.

...

"**Master Emizel! You can do it!**" The Abaddon's members cried aloud, cheering their 'boss' from the force field that surrounding them and Desco, who had her arms clenched above her chest.

"_Sir Emizel..._" Desco thought before she looked up, a worried-like look placed on her face "_...Good luck._"

...

Emizel brought his scythe down as the gigantic witch-monster-like being let out a roar, moving its big scythe to the reddish-orange alchemist circle. As it did, the big scythe make itself spun on it, unleashed a big, scorching flamethrower to the 'B Hunters' members, making them cried in pain. The Hades' crew were protected from the attack due to the force field that surrounding them.

The attack was not stopped yet. The big scythe that spun on the reddish-orange alchemist circle move itself to the light green one as it spun itself on it, unleashed a big, windy spiral storm to the 'B Hunters' members, making them, once again, cried in pain.

The 'B Hunters' members hope the attack stops, but it continued instead. They saw the big scythe that spun on the light green alchemist circle move itself to the light blue one before it spun itself on it, unleashed a windy, freezing blizzard to them, making them frozen.

After making the enemies froze, Emizel closed his eyes again as he slowly held out his hand that not holding scythe, the green gigantic witch-monster-like being behind him follow what he does. With eyes still closed, the Shinigami muttered something as he let his eyes shot opened, revealing his more-brightly glowing red eyes once again..

"**...Feel my wrath, you immoral people.**"

After said that with a dark-like and humming-like tone, Emizel clenched his held-out hand, so do the green gigantic witch-monster-like being behind him. When they did, the ice that froze the enemies were broke to a **VERY** sharp pieces. Because of this, the enemies indeed free, but scars covered their bodies now, making them, once again, cried in pain...

**~~~~0~~~~**

All the 'B Hunters' members now lay unconscious on the ground. The force field that surrounding the Hades' crew slowly dissipate, allowing the cool breeze to went through their bodies again.

The Hades' crew looking to their unconscious enemies before some of them cheered happily.

"_Aw_, yeah! Victory for us~!" Flonne said aloud, fist up in the air.

"Yeah! That was some fight we got there! Right, _Tera_?" Aya glanced to her light brown-haired friend over her shoulder as she winked.

"Y-Yeah! I-I can't believe that I'll use magic, the '_thing_' that always mentioned in fiction and stuff!" Tera said with a wide smile as she nodded.

While everyone cheered for their victory, Fuka, Artina, and Emizel were quiet, which was unusual. Turning their heads to them, they found an uneasy look was on Emizel and Artina's face, while Fuka's face shows... _anger?_

"_B-Big Sis_?" Desco muttered out "...W-What's wro—"

Before Desco could finish, suddenly, a big, dark colored portal appeared on the sky as suddenly, all 'B Hunters' members was brought up into the sky, which startling the Hades' crew.

"H-Hey! W-What the _heck_?!" Laharl cried aloud, but it was no use since after all the defeated 'B Hunters' members was brought into the portal, the portal disappeared, leaving the Hades' crew confused...

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>Dun dun duuuuuun~!<em>) Aaaaaaand that's Chapter 31, everyone! :D ..Sorry for the wait once again... X_x **

**I hope I can make Chapter 32 (**and Chapter 3 of "_**Behind the Crescent Moon**_"**) fast. X_x ..School really makes me busy... _Oh_, and that's a lot of BOLD there. xD**

**_Anyway_... I gonna ask you something, Disgaea fans. :O .._Say._.. For those who already played _Disgaea 4 : Tyrant Valvatorez Mode_... Can I ask you what happened to Minotrose in and after that mode? Please tell me! I REALLY need that info! X_x **

**_By the way_... This is how Emizel's bone wings look like (**underlines not included**) :  
><strong>

http://nis.tinybooru.com/post/view/6051?searchemizel 

**_Once again, I say a very, very, and VERY special thanks to my beta buddy, "OverLord Ayame"! I can't do much without your help! So, THANK YOU~! _:'D**

_..Well, enough for my chit-chat now. On the replies~! ^^-_

_******~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

Lunar Wave : **Thank you for the review, Lunar Wave! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, I'm totally fine with the ways you used for reviewing the story. :D ..As long as you're still support me to keep continue, I would wait for your marvelous and supportive comment for this lil' fic here~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Guest : **Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Why of course! I'll keep the Chapters coming, for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Leila Andell : **Thank you for the review, Leila Andell! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..I'll keep my great work up of course, for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Tera Tyrant Shadic : **Thank you for the review, Shadic! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..My, really? Well, sorry for make you waiting long, _dear buddy_... X_x .._Well_, can't help it. I also LOVE that game. It's AWESOME... (-*0*-) ..Why thank you! I also love that part for unknown reason... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you a load of lucks for you and your stories! :D ..Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Yuu-chan : **Hello, Yuu-chan! It's been a while, isn't it? xD .._Anyway_... Thank you for the review, Yuu-chan! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Nah_, no worries! Almost all authors here in this site were busy. So do the people out there (**there goes my rants**)... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

UNKNOWN : **Thank you for the review, UNKNOWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Nah_, no worries! Me here sometimes late when it comes to reviewing my favorited-and-followed stories here in this site... xD .._Uh-oh_... Could it be the 'Angel' was the one who shot you a bullet? _My_, next time, use a shield or _somethin_'. xD ..Sorry, buddy. But he's still on hold! ...For now. Until further notice, you'll see 'him' in this fic! ;D .._Umm_... Well... E-Everybody gets their own fav, _ya know_? Not that I hate other pairing than the ones that I faved now, like those fans out there who insults the pairings they took uninterested on. It's just... _uh_... my interest goes to the ones I faved right now. X_x ..And... _uh_... I-If you decided to quit reading this fic because of this theory, please do. I know how it feels to be you... x( ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and (**if you keep continuing to following this story...**) please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

OverLord Ayame : **Thank you for the review, OverLord Ayame! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Whoa_, really? Was it bad? I even didn't notice that! O.o ..Yeah! I also thinks the same when I see the pic~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! (both for the 'beta' and the posted one!) ^^- **

Dark-Key0 : **Hello! Welcome to the story (or fic)! ^^ ..Anyway... Thank you for the review, Dark-Key0! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Why thank you! I'm glad you LOVE this story~ x3 ..Why of course! I'll make more, for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

_******~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~******_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******

********~~~~0~~~~********

******Fun Fact : In Greek, "_Xífos_" (******ξίφος****** [****xífos****]) means '****sword****', "_tou_" (******του****** [tou]) means '****of****', and "_Moíra_" (******μοίρα****** [moíra]) means '****doom****'. (******Source : Google Translate******)******


	32. Chapter 32 : When We See the Unexpected

**{Last updated: 11/18/12} **

**Hmm... ***took a glance to the now-updated date*** .._My goodness_... How long I was out from this fic? _Mmm_... It's been weeks, I guess. O_o **

**Nevertheless, I'm SO sorry for the _looooooooooooong_ wait! I got stuff to do back then... ^^''**

Well, then. To the _usual_ way when I shows up...

**Hello, everyone! I'm baaaaaaack~! (-OwO-)**

**Sorry for**—** **_...OMG_. What's this? 208 reviews in total? O.o****

****OH._MY_.GOSH. Guys, you're _sooooo_ awesome! Thank you for the supports, everyone! And I _do_ mean it! Thank you~! :'D****

_..Well, then. Let's move on~!_****  
><strong>**

**Sorry for the LONG wait, buddies! X_x** ..As always, before I continue to the story, I say a **_VERY_** **_BIG_** thank you to _**Tera Tyrant Shadic**, **Overlord Valkyrie**, **OverLord Ayame**,** OverlordHiroko,**** Mailumia,** **godzilla90fan,**** Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio****, UNKNOWN,**__ **FullmetalFan870, DiLost,** **HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave,** **_Leila Andell, Shunto, _****_Mage of Hope, __Ishakaji, _****_Kiwi and a Random Penguin, _****_willfoxx, palad1n,_****_ ninakietnaki,_****_ Guest,_****_ Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, _**_and_**_ Killthief99 _**for reviewing my story! 'Cause it really makes my day and encourages me to do the best of the **BEST**~! **^^-**_

_**Oh, yeah! Don't only thank me for updating this story, thank "OverLord Ayame" too for 'beta-ing' this story and make it even awesome than before! **_**(****-^w^-****)**_**  
><strong>_

..._...Okay_.__ enough for the chit-chat now. On the story~!__

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 32 : When We See the Unexpected...  
><strong>

"**GET HIM, _GET HIM!_**_"_

Panting.

That's it. The only thing that he could mutter out from his mouth as he ran was panting. His feet were already begged him to stop using them. But the owner insists, keep moving his tired feet forward.

His body. It all aching, and _bloody_, leaving some drops of the red liquid each step he took. Those really made him even weary than before, but he kept running.

He panted again.

His injured left hand was hung limp on his side, dropping some blood each time it moves slightly. His right hand, however, was perfectly fine...

His legs begging him to stop again. Instead of ignore his legs' beg and running again, he finally gave in, thinking that a bit rest would be nice for him. So, when he reached the intersection of the place, he uses his remaining strength to get into the left corner, resulting him to fell to the hard, cold floor in the process.

He quieted his panting as he made himself seated on the floor, back pressed against the wall. Now he hoped that those people who went after him didn't notice that he was here. 'Cause if they did, he'll be in _serious_ problem...

He almost couldn't believe his luck when he saw his pursuers went past the corner he was in. After all of his pursuers were out of sight, he let out a sigh of relief, slowly getting up to his feet before he began to move deeper into the corner he was in, hoping to find a clue or two to get out from this 'terrible' place...

**...**

He panted again.

Hours have passed. Still intrigued to find an exit, he kept walking deeper into the corner. But now, he was walking at almost a snail's pace, thanks to his badly-injured leg that condition got even worse as he walk.

"_Ungh_..." He groaned weakly "_My legs_... They sent such a tremendous pain to my body... _Gah_, guess a break won't hurt. I am far **FAR** away from my pursuers, _anyway_."

As the decision was made, he stopped, leaning his back against the wall behind him to take a short break...

But it turns out that what he was leaning on isn't a wall, because the 'wall' made a noise that sounded more like... a '_click'?_

"..._Eh_?"

He was about to move away from what he was leaning on when a voice of a gasp could be heard... coming from _behind_ the wall.

Surprised, he took a glance to his right, and finally finds out that he was actually leaning against a door, proven by the metal doorknob that attached on the (_obviously-_)rectangular-shaped wooden door behind him.

Knocking the door two times with the back of his hand, he could hear the gasp again, which was coming from behind the door. "_Someone was inside._" He thought "_Hmm... I wonder..._"

Desirous to find out who's the guy behind the door, he pushed himself from the door before he turned around so he could face the door he was leaning on about a moment ago.

"_H_-... Hello?" He muttered out after a long silence "...W-Who's there?"

Another gasp came from the person behind the door. Hearing this, he thought the person couldn't do anything except gasping, and was about to go away when he heard the person spoke.

**"_W_-_... Warden Axel? I-Is that... y-you?_"**

Axel sworn he could feel his heart skip a beat once he heard the weak, yet familiar voice of the person's. "_V-V_-_Va_-Valvatorez?" He pressed both of his hands against the door "_N-No_. This can't be... I-Is that really you, _Valvatorez_? T-The _real_ you?!"

There was a short silence between them before the person who's known as Valvatorez spoke again. "**_Y-Yes... I-It's me... M-Me without the '_effect'_... o-of '_craziness'_._**" Valvatorez then sighs "_**S-Still... W-What are you... d-doing here... W-Warden Axel?**_"

"You really forget about _everything_ about what happened before... _huh_?" The Dark Hero chuckled lightly before placing his forehead against the door "_Well_, you see... Weeks ago, after you knock me out, I was held prisoner in one of many '_Custody Room_' in this place. Every 3 hours, there would be one or two people came to '_my'_ room, and _tortured_ me to get answers of the questions they ask me."

He then sighs. "I've tried my best to '_shut up_'... But in the end, I tell them what I know due to my body that couldn't stand the torture's pain anymore..."

The vampire sighs. "**_I-I'm sorry... t-to hear that._**"

"_N-No_, it's alright... I know it _wasn't_ you back then." The Dark Hero uttered "I was lucky to find out that the last person who came to '_my'_ room... accidentally drops the key that allows me to escape out of the 'jail'." He then brought his forehead away from the door "So, _Valvatorez_... What's wrong with your _voice_? It sounds terrible... What have they done to you?"

No response.

"_V_-... Valvatorez?"

After got another silence, Axel became panicked. As quick as a blink, the Dark Hero pulling out a metal, black-colored key from the pocket of his jeans; a key that he once used to escape out of his 'jail'. Hoping the key will also fit to the door in front of him, Axel inserts the key into the keyhole of the door...

It fits.

With mixture of relief and dread, Axel twists the key, opening the lock of the door as he slammed it open. The Dark Hero mentally cursed himself, realizing that what he just did a moment ago will make his pursuers _knew_ his location right now due to the loud echo the door produces from the slam he gave to the door.

But his thoughts about his pursuers quickly changes when he saw... a _horrifying view_ far in front of him.

Valvatorez, the Prinny Instructor of **Hades**, sat there, his back leaning against the wall with his head down. Multiple cuts and bruises could be seen from all over his body, and there are knifes embedded on his chest, arms, and legs. But _even_ with his head down...

Axel could see it; one of the '_thing_' was **embedded** on the vampire's _forehead_.

"**_V-V-_VALVATOREZ!**" He knew screaming will make his pursuers got the idea where he was now, but this isn't time to think about it. Axel rushed to where the vampire sat, and pulled out the '_thing_' that was embedded on the vampire's forehead with dread on his heart. As the ex-Tyrant groaned weakly, the Dark Hero cast a **Cure** magic to Valvatorez's forehead, resulting the wound to be healed.

"I-I'm not good at magic, but I'm sure the **Cure** magic I gave you just now was enough to heal and repair your... _damaged skull_." He swallowed hard once he said the last part "_Valvatorez_... J-Just _what_ have they done to you?"

It took a long, heavy panting from the Prinny Instructor before he finally spoke with a weak tone. "S-Same as you... T-They... _t-tortured_ me..."

Axel's lilac orbs widened at this. "_T_**-Tortured**? What you receive is _more_ than a '**torture**', _ya know_?! I can't believe you manage to survive from _all_ of this..."

Using all of his might, Axel broke the chains that holding back the ex-Tyrant's wrists before he picked and carried the ex-Tyrant out of the near pitch black room...

Just as Axel went out of the room, he heard something unexpected came from the right side of the way.

"**_THERE_ HE IS!**"

"**HE TOOK THAT VAMPIRE OUT OF THE ROOM!**"

"**_Tch_, if that's so... _GET THEM!_**_"_

Cursing himself mentally, Axel swiftly turned to the left and fled to a haste, with his pursuers following him from behind...

But 'thanks' to his badly-injured legs, after a moment of running, his legs couldn't continuing what it should do, making Axel lost his footing and fell flat on his side.

As he watched his pursuers were getting closer to him, the Dark Hero closed his eyes in defeat, ready for anything...

But he opened it again when the ex-Tyrant he carried with him spoke. "_W-Warden_..._ A-Axel_..."

Raising his right hand slowly, Valvatorez produced a ball of black-and-red energy in his hand, which confusing Axel. But his confusion quickly changed to shock when the ex-Tyrant pushed the ball to the Dark Hero's chest.

"W-Wha—! ..._Huh_?"

Strangely, Axel doesn't feel _any_ pain for the attack Valvatorez gave him, which confusing him. Looking down to himself, he's shocked to find that his body slowly vanishing...

Then he knows. "_V-Valvatorez_... **W-Why?!**"

The vampire smiled weakly. "I... _can't_... let them... _t-torture_ you again... I-I'm the _one_... that supposed to... g-get _all_ of the pain..." He gave Axel a concern look "_S-So_... I-I think it's _better_... if I 'moved' you to a safer place..."

Axel's eyes widened. "_W-Where_ did you 'moved' me to?!"

"_W-Where_...?" Valvatorez smiled once again "_W-Well_... I-I send you... b-back... to _home_."

With those words, the ex-Tyrant's head fell to the side as he lost his consciousness. Seeing this, the Dark Hero gasped in shock, and shook the vampire's body while calling out his name over and over again before he completely disappeared, leaving the unconscious vampire behind...

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**Meanwhile, back to the Human World...**_

The Hades' crew was back to the club house, arriving around 4 AM in the morning. Tired for the fight they had a long ago; they decided to have some shut-eye...

At 9 AM in the morning, Artina was the first to wake up. Tidying up her futon, she made her way to the kitchen.

While humming quietly, she put on an apron before she took some utensils out from the wardrobe.

"_Hmm~ Let's make everyone's favorite before they wake up!_" The Angel thought happily, spatula ready in hand.

She was about to place a pan on the stove when an unexpected voice came from behind.

**"_...What the _hell_ are you doing there?_**_**"**_

Artina yelps before she turned around, to the only entrance of the kitchen. When she did, she saw Fenrich there, leaning against the door frame on his right side. His arms crossed, and the look on his face was the usual one that the Angel knew.

"_M_**-**_Mr. Werewolf?"_ The pink-haired Angel muttered "_M-My_, it's unusual to see you awake at this hour."

"_Then_ you should wake up much earlier and see me doing my tasks in Hades, _Thief Angel_." The Werewolf said, walking to the big dining table before took a seat on one of the chairs placed there "If I were not to wake up early, _Lord Valvatorez_ would be upset for my lateness and the _such_."

Artina giggled at this. "Mr. Vampire was a kind one, _Mr. Werewolf_. So there's a _no_ way he'll mad at you."

"..._Except_ if I put some _blood_ into his sardines."

Artina let out another giggle at this. As she poured some batter on the pan for making some pancakes, the Thief Angel remembered her conversation with Reipia back then...

"_Umm_... Mr. Werewolf? _I_... I need to tell you something."

"_Hmm_?" Fenrich shifted his gaze from the ceiling to her "_Well_, what's it? Just say it out before my patience for you goes _off_."

A drop of sweat formed behind Artina's head when she heard this. "_Uhm_... O-Okay. I-I'll make it quick then."

The pink-haired Angel took a deep breath and let it out before she began; "_Mr. Werewolf_... Do you remember our fight with the '**B Hunters**' back then?"

"_Hmph_, of course I do! They're _all_ a bunch of _weaklings_, anyway." Fenrich replied with a disgust-like hiss "...What's wrong with it?"

"_Well_, you see..." Artina began "I was fighting with this Female Samurai named **Reipia**... and she told me something _unexpected_."

Fenrich arched one eyebrow up at this. "..._Huh_?"

"Remember the time your '_partner'_ told all of us about what happened to _your mother?"_

The Werewolf flinched. "...W-What's wrong with it?"

"_I_... I know who your mother's _assassin_ is."

Upon hearing this statement, Fenrich's yellow orbs grew wide. Turning his head to Artina, the Werewolf saw the Angel turned around so his yellow eyes could meet Artina's blue ones.

"That Reipia girl told me..." Artina began, putting her hands together finger-on-finger "...that the one who killed your mother back then... was her **Lady**. _Their_ **Lady**, if you count all the '**B Hunters**' members in."

After hearing all of this, Fenrich's eyes widened, as he could feel a loud, heavy hum ring in his mind. A strange feeling coursed through his body... But he _knew_ what it was.

It was _anger_... _hatred_... and a _bit_ sadness.

Fenrich slowly lowered his head, teeth grinding together. "...Then I swear... I **SWEAR** that if I meet this '**Lady**' you're talking about, **I'll _smash_ her for good!**"

Silence took the time to sneak in between them before Artina took out the cooked-batter of the pancake out of the pan and sighed.

"_I_..." The Angel began "...I know how you feel, _Mr. Werewolf_... I _really_ do."

She didn't know when it happened, but right now, she stood beside the now-depressed Werewolf, and her right hand was on Fenrich's left cheek.

And in return, the Werewolf surprisingly looked up to her straight into her eyes. She was doing the same.

But what Artina saw in his eyes was… the _unusual_ one. She can't describe it. But it wasn't the usual, _angry-like_ one. It was... _sadness_? Or... _concern_? She didn't know. But it felt like something much deeper than her guesses.

The next thing that happened was enough to startle her to death.

"_M-Mother_... I—"

Fenrich quickly slaps his mouth upon realizing _what_ he just said. Shoving Artina away from him, the Werewolf turned his head away from the Angel, face red in embarrassment.

"_I**-**_I don't mean to—"

"I-It's okay, _Mr. Werewolf_." Artina said calmly with a small smile "...You told me that I look a lot like your mother. _So_—"

"But _why?_" The Werewolf muttered, resting his left elbow on the dining table as he placed his left hand on his forehead, teeth grinding together "..._Why_ do I keep imagining you as _my mother_, even after I keep telling myself that you're _not_ her?!"

Artina gulped at this. "_M_**-**_Mr. Werewolf_..." The Thief Angel murmured "...I-I—"

**"_Hmm_~_ Do I smell pancakes?_**_**"**_

Fenrich and Artina turned their heads to the kitchen's entrance to found Fuka stood there, a wide smile placed on her face.

"Making breakfast as usual eh, _Artina_?" Fuka said, before shifting her gaze to Fenrich "_Ah_... Looks like someone was _waiting_ for it~" She continued sarcastically, replied by a glare from Fenrich.

"Watch your word, _Lass_." The Werewolf hissed "I can _easily_ break your limbs, you know that?"

"N-Now _now_, don't start a fight here." Artina muttered with a sigh "_Gee_, Mr. Werewolf. Do you really need to be _hot-tempered?"_

Fenrich humphed. "_Lord Valvatorez_ doesn't have a problem with me being a _hot-tempered_ guy. So _why_ need to change?"

A moment after the Werewolf said that, the cheerful look on Fuka's face suddenly became a depressed one as she let a heavy sigh escaped her mouth. "_Valzy_..."

Artina tilted her head to her side. "_M-Miss Fuka_? What's wrong?"

"It's _Valzy_." The Prinny Girl said, looking up to the Angel "...H-He—"

Fuka really wanted to finish her words, but she was cut off by a sound of rushing air came from her right side. Turned around, Fuka, Artina, and Fenrich found that right at the living room, a _blue-whitish_ colored portal appeared out of nowhere as a figure stepped out from it, carrying someone unconscious in its arms.

After the figure was completely out of the portal, the portal disappears...

Realizing who it was, Fuka and the other two rushed out of the kitchen and to the living room, and stops right in front of the figure.

"_You're_..." Fuka began "..**Main Hero B**... _aren't you_?"

The figure, or Main Hero B, nods.

"_I am_." Fuka and the other two surprised to hear that the Masochist's voice was feminine.

"..._And_ I got an injured ally." The purple-haired Angel looked down to the person 'she' carried "_Hades_' medic was nowhere to be found, so I came here... Axel's in a bad shape at the time I found him."

"_My word_... He's injured badly." Artina muttered, placing a hand over her mouth as he watched Axel's breathing became weaker "**Q-Quick**! Put him on the couch over there! I'll get some Healers or Medics to help me. Please wait."

With that, Artina went back to the bedroom to wake some Healers or Medics. Seeing this, Fenrich followed her, knowing that some of the Healers nor Medics are sometimes hard to be awaken and needed his threats to make them wake up.

Fuka stood still while watching Main Hero B placed Axel onto the couch nearby.

"_Uh_... S-So..." The Prinny Girl began, as the purple-haired Angel looked up to her "..._What_ are you, really? Are you a _male_, or a _female_?!"

Main Hero B smiled. "Let me tell you something interesting, _little girl_..." The Masochist's feminine voice came again, before 'she' placed a hand over 'her' chest.

"...Did _you_ know that some Angels could change between male and female as they wish? Usually, some ended up being male or female... but not for _me_." The Masochist said clearly "I managed to maintain this ability so I will not permanently became neither a male nor a female. _Crazy_, huh?"

Main Hero B the folded 'her' arms. "If you ask why I prefer being a... _bisexual person_... Well, I can change to be a male when I need _more_ power, and change to a female when... I dunno. Just for fun... _I guess_."

Fuka shivered after hearing all of this. "_Eeeew_... Aren't _ya_ feeling weird?"

"_No_. Not at all."

"_B-But_—!"

Before Fuka could finish, Artina and Fenrich were back with three Healers and three Medics. Some of them trembled, and Fuka guessed that those who trembled were awaken by Fenrich, not by Artina.

"**Okay! Time to perform emergency treatment level 4!**" Artina said aloud while swung her hand around "**_Quick_, QUICK! The patient's breathing was weaker than before!**"

_**"Y-YES, MISS ARTINA!"**_

With that, Artina and the group of Healers and Medics began to tend on Axel's wounds, with Main Hero B helping to place an oxygen mask (_via portable oxygen tank_) that covers the Dark Hero's nose and mouth.

While that happened, Fuka and Fenrich could only watched. The Prinny Girl was awed by this, while the Werewolf had no idea about what he saw right now...

But even so, as he watched Artina and the others tending on Axel, he mutters something with a **VERY** low tone. Even Fuka couldn't hear what he said...

"_Thief Angel... You're not as bad as I thought, after all._"

**~~~~0~~~~**

Emizel was abruptly awoken when he heard Artina's loud voice went through his ears. Groaned, the young Death opened his eyes, and was about to push himself into a sitting position when he found out that...

_W-What the...?_

Emizel's eyes widened as he found that his face was so close to Desco, who was still sleeping. The young Shinigami was surprised and wondered how on Earth he got himself slept beside Desco.

_Could it be that... When I asleep, Desco moved here, beside me? 'Cause I remembered she slept beside Fuka, not beside me..._

Emizel not sure how _long_ he had stared to Desco's sleeping form, and he questioned himself why he didn't push himself into a seating position as he planned before.

_..She's..._

Almost as if by instinct, Emizel brought his hand up and brushed some strand of Desco's purple hair to the back of her pointed ears. When he did, a small smile crept to Emizel's face.

_She's... She's cu—_

_**Wait**. W-What in Netherworld am I **doing**?!_

Surprised by his own reaction to the sleeping girl in front of him, Emizel pulled his hand back, allowing Desco's hair to fell back and cover her face. A rush of heat goes up his cheeks as his face was red as tomato, though he didn't know about it.

_W-... What was that all about? W-What's this _weird_ feeling inside me?_

The young Shinigami quickly pushed himself out of his (_or should he say '**their**' now_) futon, and make his way out of the room, and not dare to look back.

_I... I really need to ask Father about this once I met him._

At those words, Emizel was completely out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>(<em>Ta Daaaa~!<em>) Aaaaaaand that's Chapter 32, everyone! :D ..Sorry for the wait once again... X_x **

**Oh, right. For those who complain... Yeah, I know that in Disgaea 4 , Main Hero B was comfirmed as male. But _hey_...**

**Try to look back, _dood_.**

**Before Disgaea 4 was out, Main Hero B's gender is unknown. There are some who says Main Hero B is a 'M', while some says 'F'. Those who said this purple-haired Angel is a 'M' is because back at Disgaea 2 : Dark Hero Days , Rozalin's innate boosts his stats. Those who said this Angel is 'F' because of the female English voice.**

**Call it _ambiguous_.**

**After that... I read some Disgaea Novel facts, that states Angel can change their genders according to the situation...**

**So I use the Novel's theory instead.  
><strong>

**But _hey_, that's me. You can use the Disgaea 4's theory if you want; I'll keep mine.**

**_Once again, I say a very, very, and VERY special thanks to my beta buddy, "OverLord Ayame"! I can't do much without your help! So, THANK YOU~! _:'D**

_Oh, and... I'm sorry, but NO replies for now! I was EXTREMELY busy until I can't make one. X_x ..But you know how THANKFUL I am when I got your feedbacks; it means a LOT to me! Thank you for the reviews, buddies! I'm glad you enjoyed this story, even though I always make you all annoyed by the late update... X_x_

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******

******_..Oh, and "Merry Christmas" to those who celebrate! ^^-_******


	33. Chapter 33 : When She Know the Truth

**{_Last updated: 12/26/12_} **

**... **

*****_took a deep breath and sighs_*** Alright, time for me to speak up. **

**There's really nothing I can say to even begin to compensate for the ridiculously long wait. I'm not even sure of how it happened. I just... drifted away from the story and slowly lost inspiration. **

**You see... Now that I've started term 2 of my Senior High School, the teachers were '_smart_' enough to give their students a _LOAD_ of works everyday (**_except for Sunday; I'm not going to school that day_**). Also, I just newly had my Term 2's mid-test of my school. All of this had really stop me to do other things except those that school-related, but I know these things don't excuse it, so enough of that. **

**I've FINALLY updated this fic. But I couldn't have done it without the amazing _OverLord Ayame_ being my Beta. She was always willing to go over it and she gave me such support. Thank you, _OverLord Ayame_. Without you, this fic is nothing. :') **

**Thank you so _so_ SO much to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long. So thanks to _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, OverlordHiroko, Mailumia, godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, UNKNOWN, FullmetalFan870 (who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (who previously known as "Shunto"), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi, _and_ hihi_ (**AND those who've fav and follow the story**). Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your kind, supportive, and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly sorry for that. **

**I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') ..Once again, I apologize for the wait. (**Gosh, I can tell I'm going to get lectures from some of you...**)**** O_o **

**It'll be harder to post Chapters from now on, but I'll try. :) **

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 33 of "The Curse of Blood". Happy reading~! ^_^- _

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 33 : When She Know the Truth...  
><strong>

"_W_-... What the _hell_ is going on here?"

Emizel was shocked with the sight his red eyes caught. There, he saw Axel, laying down on a nearby couch with bandages all over his body. He was unconscious at the moment.

The young Death shook his head before he looked up to the others there. "_C_-... Can anyone tell me what's going on? And _how_ in the Netherworld that purple Angel could be _here_?"

Artina diverts her gaze to the young Death before she sighs. "We don't know for _real_ about what happen to Mr. Axel, _Mr. Emizel_. All we knew was that Main Hero B found Axel while wandering around **Hades**, and brought him here for medical treatment."

Emizel arched one eyebrow up at this. "_Why_ must go here? Why not using the **Hades**' Healers or Medics?"

"**Hades**' Healers and Medics were _nowhere_ to be found that time, _Mr. President_. So I came here, knowing that you got a bunch of Healers or Medics with you." Main Hero B replied with 'her' feminine voice, which startles Emizel.

"W-What happened to your _voice_?!"

Fuka rolled her eyes upon hearing this. "Trust me, _Emizel_." The Prinny Girl began. "You would be cringed once you heard _why_ this Angel is—"

**"_Ungh_... W-Where am I?"**

The group turned to face Axel, who now in sitting position on the couch with his left hand on his head.

"Axel! I'm so glad you have an urge to live in you, or else, you'd be _dead_ right now..." Main Hero B concluded, as 'she' flew and sat beside Axel. "I know the chance to get an explanation from you is _almost_ impossible because of your condition right now, but I'm _sure_ everyone here would like to ask what happened to you..." 'Her' eyes then changed from the usual to the deadly serious one. "Tell us, _Axel_... What happened to you back then? Where did you get _all_ of the cuts on your body...?"

Axel was a bit taken aback at how Main Hero B looked at him. Never in his life had he heard Main Hero B sounds so... 'fierce'.

But the Dark Hero quickly shook his head and overcome his shock for his purple-haired companion, looking up to meet everyone's gazes at him; their eyes are filled with curiosity.

"_Alright_..." He began, his voice is almost weak. "... I'll tell you all _everything_ I knew, _but_..." He looked down, not daring to meet anyone's gazes, not even Main Hero B who sat beside him.

"... I believe you _won't_ like it."

Everyone were baffled at this, wondering what could go wrong with a story of the Dark Hero got the cuts and all.

Meanwhile, Fuka felt her heart hammered against her ribcage. She got a bad feeling about this, afraid that the story was about what Yumi have told her back at the fight...

"_Oh, come on. What's with the shock?_" The image of Yumi appeared in the Prinny Girl's head, her red eyes were glimmering in delight and her voice was almost heard like a taunt. "_You see, our '**Lady**' was always being the one who gave that weakling vampire **all** the 'nice' treat. But about two months ago, our Netherworld time, she let me, Reipia, and Ken to do _**_anything_**_ to him... Including **tor**_—"

"..._ture_." Fuka shuddered at the thought of what Yumi and the others had done to Valvatorez. To know the vampire went through it all was scaring her to hell, the image of him full of cuts and blood keep haunting her mind to no end.

Unknown to her, everyone heard what she just said. They looked at the Prinny Girl questioningly, wondering about the word 'ture' the brunette just said.

"_Uh_... Miss Fuka?" Artina called the Prinny Girl, who turned her head to her. "... Is something bothering your mind? You could tell us about it, _you know_?"

Fuka looked down upon hearing this. She had no idea at how she'll tell the truth to her friends and allies. Her heart told her that she need to spill it out, but there's this tiny feeling that told her to keep it all for herself.

After what it feels like an eternity, the Prinny Girl finally spoke.

"_Torture_." The girl began faintly before looking up, brown eyes focused to Axel's sitting form. "... That's what they did to you and Valzy, _isn't it_?"

Everyone was completely shocked at this statement. Most of them let out a startled gasp, but there are some who just silent; they're the ones who _completely_ shocked until they couldn't even scream or cry in distrust.

Axel gave the Prinny Girl a hard, disbelieving look, which was mixed with shock. "_H_-... How did you... _know_?" For the Dark Hero, it was almost hard to utter out the question, as he could feel the severity of the situation started to sink in.

Hearing this, Fuka lowered her gaze to the floor below, as if she didn't want to answer the question. Then hesitantly, she told everyone what she knows.

"Back to our fight with the 'B Hunters' hours ago, I fought this Archer named Yumi... and she told me _something_ unexpected." The brunette almost hesitant to continued her answer, but she knew she need to. "It's been... 4 days we've stayed at the Human World... _but_..." She swallowed hard before she continued, "... it's been 4 months since Valzy is captured... and _tortured_." The girl closed her eyes shut at the last part of the statement, hands clenched to fist at her sides.

The group was completely shocked at this, too shocked until none of them made a single sound. It feels like their throat had tightened, preventing them from screaming or to cry in disbelief. Their face, however, quickly react at this statement, as the surprised look on their faces changed to the looks of horror.

After a long silence, Fenrich was the first to spoke.

"T-They... _t-t-tortured_... L-Lord Val?" Fenrich muttered in disbelief, his eyes widened in shock, but there's a hint of anger in them. "_N_-... No. _Y-You're_... You're kidding me."

Fuka shook her head. "I would say the same if that Yumi girl wasn't the one who said that, _Fenfen_..." She then looked up to the group. "But even though now I hate that _damn-headed_ Archer... I hate the '_brain_' of the 'B Hunters' the **most!**"

Emizel quickly realized who is the Prinny Girl talking about. "The one that referred by the 'B Hunters' as '**Milady**'... right?" Emizel's hands clenched to fist at his sides once he said that.

Fuka was silent for a moment before she nods. "_Yeah_... I _really_ hate her!" Anger took over her as she said the next words aloud, "_She's_... She's _so_ annoying yet confusing at the same time! _Like_, who's she? _What_ was her purpose in abducting Valzy at the first place? And _what_ does Yumi mean when she said that I'm `_look a lot like_' that '**Milady**' girl?!"

"_Well_, I don't know about that one." Emizel commented, looking down to the floor. "But _one_ thing for sure is, this '**Milady**' girl manage to..."

The young President paused for a moment before he shook his head somewhat quickly and said, "_Umm_... m-manage to make us here confused as hell!"

Upon hearing this, suspicion filled everyone's mind, but they decided to ignore it, thinking it was nothing to worry about.

_She managed to reconstruct '**Xífos tou Moíra**', _that's_ what_. Emizel mentally corrected, as he put his hands into the pocket of his hoodie. _I can't believe it... How did this 'Milady' girl reconstruct that sword? She must be really patient in searching the pieces._ The young Death gritted his teeth._ But still... Why it must be '**Xífos tou Moíra**'...?_

Emizel was brought back to reality when Fuka spoke up.

"We need to go to Thánatos _fast_." The brunette said, eyes flashed in seriousness. "Seeing at how _bad_ Axel's condition is, I bet Valzy's in the _worse_ shape than he is."

Axel nodded at this. "That was true."

Fuka inhaled deeply before she crossed her arms. "I might not the type to be _all-serious_, but this one an exception, and you all know _why_."

They all nodded at this statement. "... Should we get Miss Desco with us, _Miss Fuka_? She's still asleep right now." Artina asked.

Fuka thought about it for a moment before she nods. "_Yes_. We need to wake her up."

"Hey! We're coming too!" Aya exclaimed suddenly while raising one fist up. "Me and Tera couldn't just stay here _and_ wait for your return, especially after we heard the problem you all went through! _Right_, Tera?"

Tera nodded. "Yeah! Let us come with you, Fuka!" She then swung her hand around. "Besides, it's still 10 in the morning right now! It is best for us to go to Thánatos before it gets dark!"

The Hades' crew (_except Fuka_) were baffled at this statement, their serious look were almost reduced to a confused one.

"_Wait_... You two know Thánatos?" Emizel inquired, while looking at Fuka's two friends questioningly. "... And _more_ importantly, what do you mean by '_go to Thánatos before it gets dark_'?"

Tera, Aya, and Fuka looked to one another before they sighs.

"Well, guys, _you see_..." Fuka began. "... Thánatos is _not_ a dangerous place. It's kind of..." The brunette looked to Tera, who nodded before she continued the answer.

"... a 'quiet' place." Tera said while clasped her hands behind her back. "_Thánatos_ is a kind of a 'quiet' place."

**~~~~0~~~~**

"_This_ is Thánatos?! **You're _kidding_ me!**"

That was all Fenrich could say when he, Artina, Desco, Emizel, Laharl, Etna, Adell, Rozalin, Mao, Raspberyl, and some of the Hades' crew set their eyes on the place not far in front of them, which is none other than **Thánatos**.

Back then, after the decision to went to Thánatos has been made, some random classes of the **Hades**' crew and the characters mentioned above were the ones who tag along to Thánatos, while some other random classes of the group and those who gets unmentioned (_Raspberyl's lackeys, Main Hero B, Axel, and Flonne_) stayed at the club house to look after it and the wounded Axel.

It didn't take long until they arrived at their destination. And when they did, aside from Fuka, Aya, and Tera, the group are left dumbfounded when they saw what place Thánatos is...

"_Thánatos_ is... a **_cemetery_?!**" Adell exclaimed in shock. "I-I thought it some kind of haunted house or the like! I _can't_ believe this!"

"_Well_, at least now we knew what _and_ how Thánatos looks..." Rozalin commented with a sigh, as she and the others observed Thánatos, which revealed to be a cemetery on Fuka (_and her two friend)_'s hometown.

At the front gate of Thánatos, a big, black stone with white writings could be seen placed on the right side of the gate. What written on the stone was:

**Καλώς ήλθατε στο ''Θάνατος'' Νεκροταφείο**

"_Wow_. It was written in _Greek_." Fuka said while observing the stone. "Weird to found I forgot about this already... _Hey_, anyone here can read **_Greek_**?"

The group shook their heads at the question, none of them answered it _until_...

**"_Kaló̱s í̱lthate sto ''Thánatos'' Nekrotafeío_."**

Everyone was shocked at the voice. They shifted their gazes to Emizel, who now stood beside the stone.

"_Uh_... What?" Fuka gave the young President a questioning look.

"It reads **"Kaló̱s í̱lthate sto ''Thánatos'' Nekrotafeío"**, which means _"Welcome to ''Thánatos'' Cemetery"_." Emizel explained, still looking at the writings on the stone. "Thánatos means Death, actually. But seeing the word **Thánatos** was inside a quotation marks, I'm pretty sure that the word **Thánatos** here was intended to be the name of this cemetery."

"_Right_... It'll be _awkward_ if they named it ''_Death_'' Cemetery." Aya commented, shuddering slightly when she imagined what people would think if the name of the cemetery was _indeed_ "Death".

"_Alright_, back to the business." Fuka's eyes fixed to Fenrich. "So, _Fenfen_... You still remember about the story of your nightmare before?"

The Werewolf nodded at the question. "Of course I am, it was one of many 'keys' to get Lord Val back."

"Okay, _so_..." The brunette placed her hands to her hips."... What did Valzy said to you back at the nightmare?"

Fenrich closed his eyes, trying to recall the memory of his unpleasant dream.

Moments later, the Werewolf finally spoke.

"In my dream, Lord Val... He said this to me; _"I want you to go to this Netherworld... called '**Ischyrós**'. But... before you go there, find 3 names that '**she**' ever 'used'. Find that... at this place named '**Thánatos**' that located in the Human World. The names... that '**she**' ever 'used'... was marked by a circle-like mark on its_—_"_ ..its..."

"_Yes_...?"

The Werewolf shook his head. "That's it. That's all Lord Val said to me in my dreams before he was cut off by the dark aura around him, and lose control of himself again."

The Prinny Girl almost flinched at the statement. "I see... Well, then I bet this circle-like mark is somewhere in this place." She then looked up to the front gate of Thánatos, a stern look was visible on her face.

"_Alright_, guys." The brunette balled her fingers into tight fists at her sides. "... Let's do this."

**~~~~0~~~~**

"_Geez_..." Fuka huffed, placing her arms to her hips. "Searching this circle-like mark is _sure_ hard!"

Noon has come; the clock in the Human World said that right now, it's 12.30 PM. For hours, the group searched for some clues to find this 'circle-like mark' that they believed to be one of the keys to get Valvatorez back.

To their vexation, they still found nothing.

"_E-Easy_, Fuka. I know we'll find it if we keep looking for it." Tera uttered, looking at each tombstones around her. "_Still_... I wonder what's this 'circle-like mark' look like?"

The group still looking for the said mark when Aya noticed someone familiar there, crouching in front of a tombstone, hands holding two red roses.

"_Hey_... Is that..." A smile crept to Aya's face as she brought one arm up, waving it around. "... Mr. Genjuro! **Mr. Genjuro!**"

Fuka's ear twitched at this. "_Genjuro_? It would mean..." Turned around, she saw Aya ran past her, to the man that crouching in front of a tombstone, the same one who got two red roses in hand.

Upon seeing the man, the brunette scowled. Walking up to the man, she said, "Well, well... If it isn't my _Old Man_."

The brown-haired man, who was none other than **Genjuro Kazamatsuri**, Fuka's father, stood up upon noticing his girl. "Why hello, _dear Fuka._.. What a surprise to see you here. Is everything alright on the Netherworld?"

The soft tone of her father's voice was enough to make Fuka thought something's fishy with the man. "Uh... _Old Man_? Something's troubling you? You're not the type to talk all 'soft', if I remember..."

Genjuro shook his head. "No, _dear_... It was nothing. It's just—" He was cut off by his daughter's loud voice.

"And what's with _all_ of these 'dear' thing...? Old Man! You _better_ tell me what's wrong!" Fuka exclaimed, huffing aloud as she crossed her arms.

The brown-haired man looked down, avoiding his daughter's stare at him. "_It's_... It's _nothing_, dear."

Fuka's patience was run out at this. "**OLD MAN**! For your own good, **TELL ME**! I _demand_ **YOU!**" The brunette yelled, eyes narrowed skeptically at her father.

Genjuro flinched as the girl really pushed him to the edge. Unwilling to answer, and yet he had no other choice, he forced himself to look at Fuka, an uneasy look was plastered on his face.

"Fuka, _my dear_... You _really_ want to know what's troubling me, _huh_?" The man sighed, closing his eyes. "_Well_... Why don't you look it for yourself?" With those words, he stepped aside, allowing Fuka and the others to take a look at the tombstone.

When they got a good view of the tombstone, they quickly realized who it is; just looking at a 'certain word' there was enough to explain everything.

"_K_-... Kazamatsuri?" Artina muttered, looking up to Genjuro. "... I-Is _this_..."

The brown-haired man nodded. "That's right... This is where my dear wife rest in peace."

"This is... _mom's grave_?" Fuka looked up to her father. "_Y-You_... You miss her, _don't you_?"

Genjuro gave his girl a small smile before he nodded. "_Yeah_... But I didn't expect you to come here, Fuka, _my dear_."

As the man kneeled in front of his wife's grave and placed one of the two red roses he held atop the grave, Genjuro glanced to his daughter, giving her an uneasy look.

"Tell me, _Fuka_..." The man uttered, eyes still fixed to his girl. "... Do you still think that _all_ the occasions... and the _strength_ you had right now... were a _dream_?"

Fuka huffed aloud at this. Aren't people tired asking her about this? "What's that supposed to mean, _Old Man_? You all just don't get it, _do you_?" She gave her father a dangerous glare, which soon moved to the others. "... What's wrong with you all? _Out_ of the question, guys! I'll say this _once_ aloud so you all can hear it; _**THIS**_ is a** DREAM**! And _that's_ final!"

Genjuro sighed. "Oh... _Really_? If that's so..." The man stepped aside, revealing another tombstone beside his wife's grave. "... then can you explain _this_, Fuka, my dear...?"

Everyone moved their gazes to the tombstone, and couldn't help but surprised once they saw who it was belonged to...

On the other hand, Fuka was frozen, completely shocked. But she also felt disturbingly unpleasant once she saw the truth...

The truth that she _really_ dead.

Fuka felt her heart hammered against her ribcage a few times, all that while gazing down at her own tombstone with her own name written on it.

The brunette wanted to say that what she saw right now was not true, but despite denying it for so long, she felt like she had already _known_ it, but refused to admit it. Maybe she just didn't want to accept that she was a _Prinny_; a pinguin-like creature colored blue and white that will explode when thrown, and have to listen to a certain 'Prinny Instructor' try and force her to end her statements with the 'almighty' word "_dood"_.

She could've simply hoped that she would one day wake up and find out that it's just a dream, but she quickly realized that wasn't true.

At last, she finally realized that she was no more in her dream land; she was in **reality**, where she was **_dead_**, killed by Des X.

"I-I..." Fuka found her voice stuck on her throat, her heart beating rapidly as she looked up to her father, giving him a serious, disbelieving look. "... I was dead... _Right_?"

Genjuro was silent for a moment before he nodded. "Yes, Fuka, _my dear_... As Des X mentioned to you before, she killed you, meaning that you're already _dead_." He then looked down to the ground. "To tell you the truth, _dear_... At the time we first met; right after your dead 3 months ago, I was totally horrified. _Heck_, I almost thought you're a demon who's up to no good by disguising as you. But when I realized that it was really _you_, I couldn't help but acted as if nothing was wrong, because... _Well_, that's how you know me; a mad scientist who don't pay any attention to his family."

Fuka's heart skips a beat at this, and before she knew it, small tears began to form at the corner of her cinnamon eyes.

"_D-Dad_..." Knowing that her father actually cares for her, the Prinny Girl couldn't help but calling him with one of many words that a child would use to call their father. Then, she finally burst to tears, ran and hugging her father. "I-I... I'm sorry for doubting your love to me all this time."

Returning his girl's hug, Genjuro smiled. "Fuka, _my girl_... I will always love you; forever _and_ always."

Somehow, Desco was already near them, and soon joined the hug.

"_D-Daddy_..." The 'monster' girl muttered, tears began to rolling out of her eyes.

While that happened, the group saw it not far from them, and couldn't help but to let out a tears of happiness for the heartwarming scene in front of them, with the exception of the characters we know to be the 'serious' one...

But somehow, a small tears manage to popped out on one of Fenrich and Emizel's eye, and before anyone could notice it, they quickly wipes it.

_Damn tears._ Both of them cursed the watery-thing, scowling slightly.

The heartwarming scene still continues... _Until_ a new, woman's voice was heard.

**"_A reunion of a father and his girl? Wow, how touching... But sorry, this kind of thing doesn't fit my taste._"**

The group whirled, curious who's the owner of the voice they just heard. When they did, they found a woman stood a few meters from them; one hand was placed on her hips. Behind her was a group of demons that consist of 3 Orcs, 3 Thieves, and 3 Female Warriors; all of them had red eyes.

The woman has short, light brown hair and blood red eyes. She wore simple white high-heeled shoes, and a long white dress that was short in the front and long in the back, which exposed her slender legs and the dark blue shorts she wore.

"Another distraction? _Here_, in a cemetery?" Fuka gently pushed herself off her dad, looking to the brown-haired woman in annoyance. "... Can't we have one day without fighting? And _more_ importantly—"

"What's your motive in coming to this cemetery?" Emizel cut in, interrupting Fuka. "... Is someone send you here, _or_ you work alone?"

Hearing this, the woman smirked like an evil person would; her red eyes are glimmering in excitement.

"I work under this girl that I believe you all have knew; someone who prefer to be called as '**Milady**'." She then chuckled, moving her hand to her hair before she swung it to her side, which made her, looked as if she wants to show off. "Her orders to me and the group behind me are to bring you all to death. I also have a feeling that we'll somehow arrived at a place that was unlikely perfect to be a battle field, so I'll let you choose the place where we will fight. We even already prepared one."

"_Tch_, you work for this '**Milady**' girl?" Fenrich said, cracking his knuckles. "If so, then I'm going to **kill** you, wipe out your **whole** army, find a way to reach '**Ischyrós**', tear down whatever castle you're hiding in brick _by_ brick, **and save Lord Val!**"

"_Heh_, is that so?" The woman said, chuckling evilly. "_Well_... It won't be necessary if you plan to fight me; I just have to kill you then. If you simply give up to us, though, we'll be glad to give you all a '**nice treat**', and get the hell '_outta_ here."

"Like _hell_ that's going to happen!" Mao yelled, teeth grinding together in annoyance. "We aren't letting you defeat us, **old woman!**"

"_M-Mao_..." Raspberyl muttered uneasily, a drop of sweat could be seen forming behind her head.

The woman growled in annoyance at this, her teeth grinding together in anger as an anime-like popping vein could be seen at the top of her head.

"_Heh_, such guts you got there, boy." The brown-haired woman said, annoyance was clear in her voice. "Anyway... _Fine_. If you all choose to fight... then let _death_ allow you to learn!"

The woman pulled out her staff before firing three fireballs from it and aiming it at the group, who quickly jumped out of the way to evade it, with Genjuro jumped back in surprise before he stumbled and fell on his back.

"_Alright_, if that's what you want, lady, then get ready to **die!**" Fuka yelled, pulling out her baseball bat. The brunette was about to run to the brown-haired woman when Etna stop her.

"**Wait!**" The red-haired Demon Lord yelled, somehow in frantic. "D-Don't do anything to her yet!"

Everyone was completely baffled at this. "W-What's wrong...?" Raspberyl asked, as she dismissed her big book from her hands.

"You don't want us to fight her, even though she's _clearly_ an enemy of ours...?" Fenrich questioned, hissing in disgust. "_Tch_, you've got to be kidding me."

Etna ignored the Werewolf's question before she turned to face the brown-haired woman.

"... How do you get back?" The Demon Lord questioned, an uneasy look was plastered on her face. "Also, why are you doing this? _Why_ are you working for the bad side?!"

The woman humped aloud at this. "What's that supposed to mean, little girl? _First_, I don't know you at all. And _second_, **what makes you think that I'm not evil?!**" The anger and annoyance in her voice were clear.

Etna seemed to be taken aback at this, as everyone could see the streaked look on her face. "_B-But_... You were always saying how demons can care for others, especially their families! You would never shut up about trying to teach love to the demons at the castle, especially me _and_—!"

"**_What_ in the name of Netherworld are you talking about?!**" The woman snapped, eyes narrowed to Etna. "Look, _girl_. I think you began to talk about _nonsense_ there! I mean, _look_ at it! _Me_, teaching love...? Hah! That was only a distraction from one's goals!"

Etna gulped at this. "Oh, no... Could it be? Could it be that this '**Milady**' girl has brainwashed you, _my Queen_?"

By this statement, everyone became more confused than before, but on the other hand, they eager to who the woman was...

At least they had been, until Laharl, who have been quiet since the time the brown-haired woman came; and somehow looked pale with his crimson eyes widened in disbelief, spoke, revealing the answer.

However, the answer that the group received was _shocking_ them to death...

"_M_-... Mom?"

* * *

><p><strong>Fuka is finally get along with her father! But what's this...? A heart <em>shocking<em> shake-up moment appears! Laharl's mother is back, and turned... _evil?_ How did that happen...?**

**Stay tuned for more Chapters to get the question answered! ;)**

**Anyway, for those who don't get the idea how Laharl's mother look like, search for it from "_Mr. Google_". x3**

**Also, I'm afraid I've rushed the story a bit at this one... _I think_. So I'm sorry for that... And I'm sorry too if the 'Greek' part was kinda... _weird_. ^_^''**

**By the way, thank you for the reviews and supports, everyone! That means a lot to me~ x3**

_...Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the replies~! ^^-_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

Lunar Wave** : Thank you for the review, Lunar Wave! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, I'm totally fine with the ways you used for reviewing the story. :D ..As long as you're still support me to keep continue, I would wait for your marvelous and supportive comment for this lil' fic here~ x3 ..As for the explanation of Valzy... Eh, I think I can't give why for now. ^^'' ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Dark-Key0** : Thank you for the review, Dark-Key0! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, I think Fuka's holding back to tell the whole story... I think. ^^'' ..Well, I think they would be like 'What?!' once they face to face with this 'Milady' girl... O.o ..And yeah, this Fuka look-alike is a crazy litte... thing? I don't know... X_x ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

UNKNOWN (replies, part 1/2)** : Thank you for the review, UNKNOWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, she better be! Fenrich will break her limbs... That is, if he can. X_x ..Yes, buddy. You get the list right! (Hope ya don't mad at me for that!) ^^'' ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Leila Andell** : Thank you for the review, Leila Andell! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..I'll keep my great work up of course, for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Guest #1** : Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, really, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Why of course! I'll keep the Chapters coming, for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Killthief99** : Thank you for the review, Killthief99! I really, _really_, and REALYY appreciate it! :D ..It fits, isn't it? Main Hero B is an 'ambiguous' fella, eh? xD ..Really? Well, I'm sorry for that... X_x ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

UNKNOWN (replies, part 2/2)** : Thank you, dear buddy! Wish you a 'Happy New Year 2013' too~! ^w^-**

Tera Tyrant Shadic** : Thank you for the review, Shadic! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..My, really? Well, sorry for make you waiting long, dear buddy... X_x ..Well, can't help it. I also LOVE that game. It's AWESOME... (-*0*-) ..Why thank you! I also love that part for unknown reason... xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you a load of lucks for you and your stories! :D ..Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Guest #2** : Thank you for the review, Guest! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..G-Genius and kind...? O/O ..T-Thank you! I'm so sorry to make you wait, Guest! Even thought I don't know exactly when I'll update, I'll keep the Chapters coming, for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

mimi12** : Thank you for the review, mimi12! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Of course! Even though I dunno exactly when I'll update, I'll keep the Chapters coming, for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Romance? Well... I try... ^w^- ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

nana** : Thank you for the review, nana! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Of course! Even though I dunno exactly when I'll update, I'll keep the Chapters coming, for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

michi** : Thank you for the review, michi! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Of course! Even though I dunno exactly when I'll update, I'll keep the Chapters coming, for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

hihi** : Thank you for the review, hihi! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Of course! Even though I dunno exactly when I'll update, I'll keep the Chapters coming, for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

******You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-******

******...  
><strong>****

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******

******_..Oh, and... Happy(_******_late_******_) New Year 2013, everyone! ^_^''_******

******_Also, Happy(_******_late_******_) 1st Anniversary for "The Curse of Blood" fanfic~! (_****_Fic first time posted at : ___3/22/12__****_******_)_******_******


	34. Chapter 34 : When She's Back

**{_Last updated: 4/3/13_}**

**...**

*****_raising hands in defense_*** Okay, _guys_... Put down those tomatoes, _please_... O_o**

**Sorry, sorry, _sorry_, sorry _and_ SORRY! I make you all waited LONG again! Oh, that's _so_ mean of me! X_x**

**I myself couldn't wait any longer. _SO_...! Despite the fact my beta had not send me the 'repaired'-version of the Chapter, I give you guys the next, not-_beta-ed_-yet Chapter of "_The Curse of Blood"! _****_(_**_EEEEEKKHH?! I'm insane!**)** O.O _**..But no worries! Once the _beta-ed_-version is come, I'll edit this Chapter so it would go perfect to your eyes~! ^^-**

*****_clears throat_**_* Ahem. _Alright, moving on...**

**Thank you so _so_ SO much to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! So thanks to _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, OverlordHiroko, Mailumia, godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, UNKNOWN, FullmetalFan870 (who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (who previously known as "Shunto"), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi,__ hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx, _and_ Niom Lamboise_ (**AND those who've fav and follow the story**). Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your kind, supportive, and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly sorry for that!**

**I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the LONG wait! x_X ..**It'll be harder to post Chapters from now on, but I'll try. :)****

**.._Anyhoo_, I've made a traditional fanart for celebrating this fic's _first anniversary_! Check it here [**underlines not included**] :**

**http://karanma-maeryl.deviantart.com/art/D4-Fic-The-Curse-of-Blood-1st-Anniversary-Pic-372315505**

_Anyway, I hope you enjoy Chapter 34 of "The Curse of Blood". :) ..Happy reading~! ^_^-_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

_**...**_

**Reader's warning:**** This chapter contains one use of the 'S' word. Reader discretion is advised. (I _think_...? I mean, this is _Disgaea_ we're talking about.) ;P**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 34 : When She's Back...  
><strong>

Upon hearing the answer from Laharl's mouth, everyone— with the exception of Etna— were completely shocked at this, too shocked until none of them made a sound. They want to comment about this so bad, but found that their voice were stuck on their throat. Their faces, _however_, quickly react to what they felt right now— as the confused look on their faces changed to a shocked one in a second.

"S-... She's _your_ mom?" Fenrich muttered in disbelief, looking to the blue-haired Overlord who stood in front of him. "_But_... From her appearance, she _looks_ like a human... So _how_ come she's _your_ mom?"

"You're right 'bout that, _Werewolf_." Etna answered, looking to the Werewolf right in the eye. "You see... Prince here is a half-demon _and_ half-human. He got this unique '_race_' of his from his father **King Krichevskoy**, and his _supposed-late_ mother, **Queen Gwen**."

"_Wait_ a sec... That blue-haired boy is the son of... _King Krichevskoy_?" Emizel's eyes spring open in surprise. "A-... Are you _serious_?!"

"What's wrong, _whelp_? Why sounds so _surprised_?" Fenrich asked, looking to the young Death questioningly.

"I haven't told you, _have I?_" the young President said, as he brought a clenched hand over his chest. "You see... Aside from Lord Valvatorez, I _also_ look up on King Krichevskoy! _Sure_, we had him in the party, and he stays at Hades right now, but I _never_ knew he had a son!"

The Werewolf raised an eyebrow at this. "... _Oh_? Is that so? Well then, off topic _question_... What did he do to caught your interest, _whelp_?"

"_Many_, **MANY** years ago, he died after stopping Baal— the Legendary Tyrant— from conquer the **Netherworld**. He was able to stop Baal, but _not_ without a cost of him being _fatally_ weakened." the young President explained, looking to Fenrich over his shoulder. "_But_ sadly, only _some_ of his vassals and demons knew about his big sacrifice. Those who don't will said that _he_ died because he choked on a black pretzel."

A drop of sweat formed behind Aya's head once she heard this. "... Died '_cause_ choked on a food? _Gee_, that was _way_ too different with what he really did to the **Netherworld**! I feel bad for him."

Tera nodded in agreement, placing a hand over her chest. "True... Poor _kind-hearted_ King..."

Meanwhile, the brown-haired woman— who was none other than Laharl's mother named Gwen— huffing aloud with an annoyed look on her face, her left foot tapping impatiently against the ground.

"_Hey_! You guys _done_ with the discussion? Can't _we_ just begin the fight _already_?!" Gwen exclaimed, her red eyes flashed in anger and annoyance.

Laharl gulped at this. Is this _really_ his mother? From all people, he _never_ expect **her** to be one of the enemy! What's this '**Milady**' girl had done to his dear parent?

"_M-Mom_... W-What happened to you?" the blue-haired Overlord asked, trying hard to not let his fear took over his heart and made him look like a weakling. "What happened to your eyes? Why it's colored red instead of dark brown...? And more importantly, _how_ do you get back...? You're suppose to be reborn as a new soul _back_ at the time you face the **Red Moon**, _right_...?"

Upon hearing this, the brown-haired woman raised an eyebrow in bewilderment, but then she chuckles before finally burst out to laughing.

"Aha... _Ahaha_... **AHAHAHAHAHA**! _Oh_, boy! _What_ a **laugh!**" Gwen moved her eyes to the blue-haired Overlord, looking at him sarcastically. "Are _you_ saying that I've ever become a _Prinny_ before...? _Hmph_, you're _one_ to talk, **little boy**! Why would I became that _silly_ 'pinguin' if I always stays on the top...? _Don't_ make up stories, _boy_! Seriously, what's _wrong_ with you...?"

She then humphed aloud. "And _don't_ you ever talk about **nonsense**, _little boy_! I mean, _look_ at it! I'm _your_ mother...? **Hah**! _What_ a **joke!**"

Laharl felt his heart hammered against his ribcage once he heard this. "W-... What are you talking about?"

Gwen sighed aloud at this, rolling her eyes. "_Gosh_, this has gone _long_ enough." She held her staff in both hands. "... I'll deal with you guys at this dimension we've prepared to fight you all. Asking _why_? Well..." The woman smirks like an evil guy would. "... I think a cemetery is _not_ a good place to fight, _nor_ to die in vain. So, _yeah_, you got the point."

With those words, the woman raised her staff high into the air before creating a huge, dark void just above everyone's head. Then she hopped into the dark portal, followed by the group of demons behind her short after. Seeing this, everyone glanced to one another before they nods, and hopped into the dark void.

Laharl was about to follow the group when he heard Etna spoke.

"You _don't_ want to fight her, _do you_?" the red-haired Demon Lord asked, making the blue-haired Overlord stopped on his track. "_Prince_... I know you care for her _more_ than me, but—"

"_Etna_," the blue-haired Overlord cut in, glancing to his #1 Vassal over his shoulder. "... do _you_ really need to ask me that? I believe you've _known_ the answer..."

As he pulled out his sword, Laharl said, "_Every_ enemy who's in our way... _has_ to **die**, even if the enemy is _my_ own mother." With those words, the blue-haired Overlord jumped into the dark portal above him, leaving Etna behind.

After she watched the Overlord's body gone into the dark void, Etna placed a clenched hand over her chest, sighing.

"... You _don't_ mean it." the red-haired Demon Lord muttered, looking up to the dark portal above her. "... I can _clearly_ see it from your voice, Prince— you _don't_ want to hurt the Queen... So _why_ need to lie?"

After a moment of thinking, Etna sighs, deciding that she would ask the blue-haired Overlord about the 'lie' thing later. Then, as she pulled out her trademark red spear, she hopped into the dark portal. Once the Demon Lord's body disappeared into the dark void, the portal disappeared, leaving a worried Genjuro behind...

"_Everyone_... Please be safe..." the brown-haired man uttered, hoping that Fuka and the others would be alright as he starred to the clear blue sky above him...

**~~~~0~~~~**

The group fell from a dark portal moments later, landing on the hard ground. Whether they landed on their feet or their faces, they all stood up, and looked around to their surroundings.

Fenrich rubbed his face in annoyance, having been among those who landed on their faces. "_Ugh_... Where are we?" he asked, still rubbing the dirt from his face.

They're now in a strange, dark purple place, the walls around them are moving slowly in a circular motion. A strange mist was enveloping the whole place they were in, which was 'unpleasant' to look at for those who had lack of mental.

"_Uh_... Is it me, or _everything_ here in this place is colored in dark purple...?" Aya muttered, wiping her eyes a few times to make sure what she saw was right. "... I didn't go blind, _did I?_"

Fuka shook her head after hearing this. "No, _Mai_. You're not blind. Like you said, this place is _totally_ dark purple in color."

"For a mysterious place, this place is _sure_ creepy..." Tera commented, couldn't help but shuddered slightly at the thought of ghosts roaming around the place.

Suddenly, the group felt a strange, eerie presence somewhere next to them, and looked in that direction.

It was Laharl's mother— Gwen. She stood there with one arm on her hip while the other arm holding her staff, looking quite pleased with herself. Behind her is a group of demons that consist of many humanoid nor monster class, their blood red eyes glimmering in delight.

"Welcome to your doom, '_heroes_'." the brown-haired woman spoke, smiling evilly. "This is the place where you'll know _how_ death feels... Hope you _all_ ready for that." She couldn't help but chuckled evilly once she said all of that.

Laharl gritted his teeth at the statement, his grip on his sword was tightened. "Y-You _crazy woman_..." the blue-haired Overlord put himself to his fighting stance. "I don't know _what_ caused you gone crazy... But if that's how it goes, then I had _no_ choice but to **eliminate** you!"

"_Oh_... Is _that_ so?" Gwen held her staff with both hands, ready to fight. "_Well_ then... If _that's_ what you want... then **get ready to die**! Soldiers, **ATTACK!**"

With the cue being said, Gwen and the group of demons behind her charged to the Hades' crew. Seeing this, the Hades' crew pulled out their weapons before they charged themselves forward, as the battle between the good and the bad has _begun_...

**...**

Some random classes from Hades' crew were having a fierce battle with some of the 'B Hunters' members. They began to clashed their weapons together, slashing their opponents (_but not until '**that**' way..._), blocking each other's attacks, punching one another, avoiding the upcoming attacks that was delivered to them, and _everything_...

On the other side, Fuka struck her baseball bat at a group of Prinnies, sending them high into the air. A loud "**DOOOOOD!**" came from the group of pinguin-like creatures as they explode, creating a chain of flame blast up in the air.

Desco fired her purple lasers to the group of demons around her, defeating them with one hit. There are times where the 'monster' girl will transform her tentacles to a huge sword, swinging it around so it would struck the demons who comes to her way.

Fenrich repeatedly rushed to one demon to another, throwing punches and kicks that powerful enough to make them couldn't stand anymore. A moment later, the Werewolf gathered some energy into his hands before leaped up high into the air.

"_**Dual Canine Attack!**"_ Fenrich yelled, as he fired two balls of energy to the ground, which creates a huge blast upon impact. This instantly defeat the demons around the blast.

Not far from the Werewolf, Artina could be seen, firing bullets to the demons with the help of her guns.

A moment later, she stops, sighing. "_My_, this has gone _long_ enough. I guess I need to finish you all with _my_ special attack." With that, Artina threw her guns up into the air as suddenly, it _exploded_, but it didn't create a blast. Instead, it explode to a countless feathers that began to surround Artina's body. The pink-haired Angel then raised one arm up, some feathers that surrounding her body made its way to her raised-arm, forming a _gigantic_, feathered whip.

"_**Angelic Whip!**"_ Artina yelled, as she brought the gigantic whip up before she swung it to the demons around her, who didn't prepared to take the blow as they sent up into the air. Artina then flies upwards and stopped in midair, brought up her whip just behind her head before she slams it down to the demons, sending them back to the ground. When the impact takes place, they're surrounded by a white light and feathers, which then slowly dissipate. The demons are all knocked out.

Adell pummeled his enemies hard to the ground, which instantly defeating them. Not far from the ex-Demon Hunter, Rozalin could be seen, firing her bullets to the demons around her.

"_**Crimson Flame!**"_ Adell yelled, as he propelled himself forward to an enemy, thrusting a powerful punch laced with flames to the enemy's stomach, making the enemy yelled in pain before it fell hard to the ground, defeated. The ex-Demon Hunter does another '_Crimson Flame_' until all of his opponents were knocked out.

"_**Rose Thorns!**"_ Rozalin pulled out her big gattling gun before it shining bright white in color and launches incalculable bullets to the demons around her, which instantly knocking them out cold.

As the demons around her increased, Raspberyl raised her hands up into the air with her book levitate in front of her as it opened itself, its pages flipped again and again.

"_**D-Rule 3 : Eco Friend!**"_ As the petite Delinquent shouted those words, dark clouds formed far above her before multiple snakes made out of poison emerged out of the ground, which makes her opponents startled. Brought her hands down, the snakes opened their mouths before they let out a poisonous gas to her enemies, making them coughed hard before they fell unconscious to the ground, defeated.

Not far from the Delinquent, Mao could be seen, launching his special attack to the demons around him.

"_**Vasa Aergun!**"_ the white-haired Overlord yelled, his body was covered with a bright white aura as he snapped his fingers, summoning a black gigantic _monster-like_ being with big wings behind him. Then, the monster-like being behind Mao began to charge a huge amount of energy on its mouth as Mao swung right hand around, making the _monster-like_ being behind him fired 4 streams of lightning at his enemies; 1 from each of its hands, and 1 from each wings. When the streams hit them, the demons were brought off the ground by it before they were attacked by a massive, scorching energy blast that being unleashed by the _monster-like_ being behind Mao from its mouth, which instantly defeating them.

"**_Tera Fire!_**_"_ Aya yelled, as she brought her staff to her front, which was glowed bright red in color and unleashed an uncountable fireballs. It hit the demons around her, defeating them instantly.

"It's _kinda_ awkward to say my own name here... But, **_Tera Wind!_**_"_ Tera shouted, as she brought her staff up into the air. It glowed bright green in color, and unleashes a gigantic, green-colored tornado that emerged from the ground below her enemies, bringing them into the tornado, making them screamed in pain. When the tornado was gone, more than a hundred of demons fell really hard to the ground, unconscious.

"**_Overlord's Wrath!_**_"_ Laharl cried out, as he raised his arms high into the air, summoning more than one big-sized scorching fireballs that floated above him, which makes the demons around him startled. Brought his hands down, the fireballs hurled to the enemies, making them cried in pain before they fell unconscious to the ground, defeated.

"_**Spear Storm!**"_ Etna yelled, as she leaped up high into the air and raised her arms up. When she did, more than one spear made of red-colored light was summoned all around the Demon Lord, which startles her enemies. Smirked, she brought her arms down, sending the spears around her flew down to the demons below her, making them cried in agony as the spears hit them, defeating them instantly.

"**_Move_ out, everyone!**" Emizel's voice came, his voice was like his _plus_ someone, humming through everyone's ears as a huge shadow blocking their dim-lighted surroundings. Looking up, the Hades' crew knew what's going to happen, and quickly take cover.

The remaining demon troops were shocked to see Emizel there, floating in midair, a gigantic witch-monster-like being could be seen floating behind the young Death.

"**Feel the Death's wrath, you morons! _DELTA OF DEATH!_**_"_ With those words, Emizel summoned his scythe into his right hand before he swung it around, making the witch-monster-like being behind him spun its big scythe counter-clockwise, creating three alchemist circle of reddish-orange, light blue, and light green in a triangle formation. Then, the big scythe of the witch-monster-like being's spun itself on the reddish-orange alchemist circle, unleashing a big, _scorching_ flamethrower to the enemies.

Next, the big scythe move itself to the light green alchemist circle and spun itself on it, releasing a big, _windy_ spiral storm to the remaining demon troops, making them cried in pain. Then, the big scythe move itself from the light green alchemist to the light blue one, spinning itself on it. When it did, the alchemist circle unleashed a windy, _freezing_ blizzard to the enemies, making them frozen.

Emizel then swung his scythe as if it was a sword, which made the gigantic witch-monster-like being behind him let out a roar as the ice that froze the enemies broke to sharp pieces, giving the demons small cuts all around their bodies, which makes them cried in pain before they fell hard to the ground, defeated.

The troops' defeat made Gwen the _only_ enemy that left.

"_Oh_, my... I'm _impressed_ with your skills, _everyone_." the brown-haired woman spoke, chuckling. "_Well_ then, since _all_ of my soldiers have been defeated... Then allow _me_ to brought you all to _death_! _**TERA STAR!**"_ With those words, she brought her staff up into the air as suddenly, a white-colored force field was formed around Gwen as a huge, strange cloud of mist formed above everyone's heads. Then, from the cloud, a small glint of light popped out from it before a _huge_, scorching laser beam was unleashed from the cloud, making the Hades' crew startled and desperately shielding themselves with their hands nor weapons, ready for the impact...

But before the beam could hit them, suddenly, each member of the Hades' crew are all surrounded by a green-colored force field, making them protected from the beam. Once the beam was gone, the force field around them slowly dissipate, but it reveals an unexpected view for their eyes...

There above them, they could see Emizel, floating in midair, panting heavily, behind him was the gigantic _witch-monster-like_ being they all knew, but its clothes are _torn_ apart at some parts. As for Emizel, his clothes are torn in _almost_ all parts, revealing cuts here and there, trails of blood could be seen coming out from the cuts. As the _witch-monster-like_ being let out a cry of agony, it disappeared, indicates that Emizel's power to keep it summoned were run out. Then, they heard the young Death groaned weakly before he lose his consciousness, and _fell_ from his spot at a **dangerous** rate.

Seeing this, a realization hit them; Emizel was the one who create the green-colored force field to protect them from Tera Star's scorching beam, but running out of power to protect himself from the attack.

"**M-MASTER EMIZEL!**" the Abaddon's members cried in frantic, as they ran in order to caught the unconscious young President before he hits the ground below. But then, a blur of purple ran past them, making them startled, especially after they knew _who_ was the blur...

It was Desco, a huge anxiety was visible on her face. Then, as she almost reached Emizel's '_falling_' form, she slid down to the ground below her with the help of her tentacles, with some of it formed to a big hand, which successfully caught the young Death's unconscious form before he could collide head-first to the ground.

"**Sir Emizel!**" Desco screeching to a halt of her slid, before she cradled the young Death's body into her arms with the help of her tentacles. "_Sir Emizel_... You push yourself _too_ hard again..." The 'monster' girl muttered, burying her teary face in Emizel's chest, her hand that she placed on the young Death's body was balled to a tight fist.

Seeing how _sad_ her little sister become, Fuka grew mad— despite her _lack_ of acknowledgment about what caused her little sister to be _so_ depressed. Glaring to the brown-haired woman not far in front of her, the Prinny Girl pointed an accusing finger at the woman.

"**_You_ piece of shit! How _dare_ you...?!**" Fuka cursed, anger was bubbled within her. "**Not only that you've injured our ally, but you also made my lil' sister cry! As her big sister, I need to teach you a lesson for that!**"

Gwen just chuckled at this. "_Oh_, please." the brown-haired woman muttered sarcastically, giving the group an evil smirk. "An evil person's gotta do _what_ an evil person's gotta do. _Get_ it?"

Artina rose an eyebrow in bewilderment at this, a sweat-drop could be seen formed behind her head. "_Uh_... I guess we understand... I _think_."

The brown-haired woman squinted her eyes in annoyance at this. "... You don't get it, do you?" She watched Artina nodded. "... _Ah_, well. Never mind... _Well_, I'm outnumbered now, meaning that I _can't_ beat you all... _Still_, I think I can accomplish _one_ thing '**Milady**' ordered me to do."

With those words, Gwen raised her staff up into the air. A moment later, the staff glowed bright white, as it began to... took shape into a sword?

"_W_-What the—" Adell stopped in the middle of his sentence when he and the others saw the white light is gone, and what Gwen held within her grasp was no more a staff— it's a sword instead.

The sword was made by a sharp, clear crystal. Its shape is very detailed, from the handle to the tip, which was very pointy. In terms of size, the sword is smaller than the legendary sword Yoshitsuna, but _somehow_, the group doubted that the cystal-made sword was just a regular sword.

Aside from their doubts of the sword's power, they're also curious about what the sword really is... At least they had been, _until_ one person from the group spoke, answering their curiosity.

"_T-That's_..." Fenrich's yellow orbs grew wide once he noticed the sword Gwen held. "T-The sword that could bring _doom_ to everyone, but _more_ known to be **Shinigami**'s _worst_ nightmare... '**Sword of Doom**', otherwise known as... **'Xífos tou Moíra'!**"

Gwen smirked evilly at this. "I thought only _Shinigami_ knows about this. Time _sure_ changes a **lot** of things, _huh_?" she chuckled, holding the crystal-made sword— or '**Xífos tou Moíra**'— tightly within her grasp. "_Well_, never mind that. Right _now_, I gotta accomplish what '**Milady**' has ordered me to do..." From her spot, she pointed the sword to Rozalin. "... Perhaps, you would be a perfect target to kill, _Miss Luxurious_."

"_W_-What? D-Don't call me **that!**" Rozalin snapped angrily, as she took a step back. "_A_-_Also_—!"

"If you're gonna kill her, then **you** need to step over my dead body _first_." Adell cut in, as he held out his left hand to the side, made him appeared to be defending Rozalin who stood behind him.

"_A_-_Adell_..."

"_Gosh_, **how** touching." Gwen said sarcastically as she merely shook her head, looking unimpressed. "_Well_, I don't want my clothes get _dirty_ with the blood that doesn't belonged to a target, so let's just say I spare her because _you_ stood in my way." she then looked around. "_Oh_, and I'll spare those kids over there." At these words, she pointed to Desco, who still cried on Emizel's unconscious form.

"_W_-What...?" Adell was a bit shocked at this, but he also relieved that Rozalin would be alright, while Desco was still so depressed to even notice what's going on.

Still, that doesn't mean Gwen will spare all of them, as they could see her body ready in position to charge forward. "Other than that two _lovey-dovey_ couples, _however_... I'll kill one of you! 'Cause _that's_ what '**Milady**' ordered me to do! Until I can kill _one_ of you, I **won't** stop attacking you all!" With those words, she charged forward, as the group quickly jumped back to avoid her attack.

Seeing this, Adell and Rozalin was about to help when suddenly, a white force field surrounded them, trapping them inside. The force field also surrounding Desco and the unconscious Emizel, but due to her depression, Desco didn't notice it, still crying on the young Death's chest instead.

"**Nu-uh**! We've _already_ make a deal!" the brown-haired woman reminded, as she do a finger wag with her right hand. "I spare you guys, so _don't_ interfere! Or _else_, I'll take back my words on you! So just _enjoy_ the show, _alright_~?" she added with a sarcasm before she again tried to kill one of the Hades' crew with the sword she held.

"**_Damn_ you!**" Adell cried out in anger, punching the force field that trapped him and Rozalin inside, but to no avail as the force field was immune to his attack.

Meanwhile, Gwen is still chasing the Hades' crew, not wanting to give up before she could kill at least one of the group's members.

She dashed to Fuka and tried to slash her with her crystal-made sword, but failed as the brunette jumped just in time to avoid the sword's swing.

She then tried to stab Fenrich, who seems to unaware of her presence. The brown-haired woman thought that she would succeed, until Mao came out of nowhere and blocked the attack with his sword, making her gritted her teeth before she jumped back a few feet from the white-haired Overlord.

"**Never** leave your backside open, '_partner'_." Mao uttered, as the Werewolf looked to him over his shoulder. "_Still_..."

Mao brought up his sword, revealing a huge dent that left on his sword. "For a small sword, it _sure_ has a **big** immunity." the Dean commented, groaning. "I can't believe it. Looks like this '**Sword of Doom**' is _really_ dangerous..."

"It left such a _huge_ dent in your sword..." Fenrich muttered in disbelief, looking to his 'partner' right in the eye. "_Hey_... Do you have _any_ idea how to break that sword...? There _has_ to be a way out!"

"_How_ should I know?" Mao sighed aloud. "_Still_, I think some pieces of this cystal-made weapon got stuck in my sword when I blocked the attack. Once we got back, I'll do some research on it." He then smirked. "... Watch your back next time, _okay_?"

Fenrich chuckled at this, smirking back to him. "_Hmph_, right. Whatever you say, '_partner'_." A pause. "_Still_... Thanks for the save."

The Dean chuckled upon hearing this. "_Heh_, and here I thought you'll _never_ said that..."

**...**

Move away from the two 'partners', Gwen was still chasing the Hades' crew. She tried to slash Artina, but the pink-haired Angel quickly flew away from her until she couldn't even reach the Angel. Turned around, the brown-haired woman tried to stab Raspberyl, but the petite Delinquent evades it by jumped back a step and fired a fireball to her right hand, making her winced in pain as she fell to one knee, holding her sore hand that still held '**Xífos tou Moíra**' tightly, leaving her off guard.

"I _got_ you now!" Etna pulled out her red trademark spear as she leaped up high into the air, attempting to impale Gwen. The Demon Lord thought she would succeed when _suddenly_, the brown-haired woman came to her senses, swiftly turned her body around and blocked Etna's attack, which made the Demon Lord shocked. And before Etna could do more, Gwen countered her attack by slashing her with '**Sword of Doom**', moving it upwards with _such_ speed. The slash wounded Etna's right leg and right wing, making the red-haired Demon Lord cried in pain before she was kicked in the stomach by Gwen, sending her flew a few feet from her previous spot before she was slammed hard to the wall, and fell to the ground with a loud thud.

As the smoke cleared, Etna could be seen, lying on the ground on her back. She tried to move a limb, but found that she couldn't move even one of it. "_W_-_What_ the heck...?" The Demon Lord muttered weakly, as she struggled to move her body, but to no avail as her body resisted to move even an inch.

"_Oh_, my... I haven't told you, _have I?_" Gwen said with an evil smirk, as she walked up to Etna's immobile form. "**'Xífos tou Moíra'**... When it was slashed to the members of the body other than liver or heart, it will make the slashed part of the body _numb_, which will quickly spread throughout the body. This goes _temporary_, though... A _long_ temporary, I mean~" Her red eyes were glimmering in delight. "_Well_ then, since you _can't_ move from your spot... Then you'll be _my_ target, _little girl_."

Etna gritted her teeth at this statement, still trying to move her body. Her red eyes moved away from Gwen when the Demon Lord noticed someone is coming up from behind the brown-haired woman. Gwen seems to notice this, and spun her body around.

It was Laharl, running towards her, his sword was ready in his hands.

"Leave _my_ vassal alone, you **crazy woman**!" The blue-haired Overlord yelled, and was about to _swung_ his sword to the woman when suddenly, Gwen's evil expression was... _totally_ changed.

Gwen still had her blood red eyes, but a warm smile was formed on her lips, replacing the evil smirk that was there before. Seeing this, Laharl gasped in shock, his serious expression was gone, replaced by a pale one. His red eyes are widened before he screeched to a halt, right in front of his mother.

"_M_-... Mom?"

"**Fooled _ya_**." With these words, Gwen's evil expression came again, making Laharl gasped in shock. And before the Overlord could react, the brown-haired woman kicked him _hard_ in the stomach, sending him flew a few feet from his previous spot before he was hurled down towards the ground, making trail of smokes around him.

"_P_-... Prince..." Etna murmured weakly, still trying to move her body. But it all ended in vain as she watched Gwen stood over her immobile body, smiling evilly.

"**Hey**! Leave our ally al—!" Fuka began, but was cut off when a huge, white-colored force field surrounding her and the Hades' crew members, which surprises them.

"_Nu-uh_. I've decided _who_ will become my target. _Interfere_, and I'll send a _huge_ bursts of electricity to you guys." At this, she fired _Tera Thunder_ to the force field, making it covered with electricity. Seeing this, a curious Raspberyl tried to touch the force field, but was pulled back by Mao as he wrapped his arms around her small body and jumped back a few meters from the force field, though upon landing, he lose his footing and stumbled— fell hard to the ground on his back, with Raspberyl still within his grasp.

"_M_-**_Mao!_**_"_

"Are _you_ crazy? You'll _die_ if you touch that **damn** thing!" the white-haired Overlord snapped, spun his petite rival's body around and looked at her right in the eye. "Those huge electricity will quickly went throughout your body and _instantly_ killed you if you touch it! What are you schooling in the Academy for if **you** don't know _such_ thing?!"

A small tint of red could be seen on Raspberyl's cheeks, as she mentally hoped Mao would realize how _close_ their faces were. But then she gave up, gently pushed herself off her rival's body, standing up and rubbed down her shirt for dust.

"I-I _know_ that. It's just..." the Delinquent sighed. "I... I'm _sorry_..."

"Never mind that." Mao replied, rolling his eyes before he also stood up from the ground. "_Still_... I can't believe we'll see _one_ of our allies death, and _we_ couldn't do anything to help her."

"_Damn_ force field, _damn_ electricity, and **DAMN** _that_ woman!" Fenrich cursed aloud, groaning in annoyance.

Not far from the annoyed Werewolf, Laharl could be seen, being treated by two Healers and one Medic.

For a moment, the Overlord didn't move, but then, he pushed one of them away, despite his wounds that not being fully healed.

"_S_-Sir Laharl...?" The Medic gave the Overlord a questioning look, as she watched an angry expression was plastered on his face...

Meanwhile, outside the force field, Gwen had the sword raised up in the air, ready to stab Etna right in the heart.

"Well, _well_... I guess this is it, _little girl_." the brown-haired woman said, the excitement in her voice was clear. "The strong shall live and the weak shall die... Am I _right_?"

Etna gritted her teeth at this statement, her body was completely numb. She _can't_ die here! She still had _much_ to do!

But **still**...

_I guess... this is_ how _I'm gonna die_. the Demon Lord thought. _It's kinda... _unbelievable_ when I think about it... The Queen— the one and _only_ woman I knew to be the_ kindest _one in the universe... is_ _going to_ kill _me._

As she watched Gwen raised her sword higher, the Demon Lord sighed.

_I'm sorry, everyone... **Prince**... I'll wait for you all in the after life._

With that, Etna closed her eyes in defeat as Gwen brought the sword down to her, ready for the painful attack to collide against her bo—

_**ZRASH!**_

...

**.**.**.**.**.**.

... Weird.

She have _heard_ the sound of her doom, and _yet_, she still can feel— even to know the fact that she _still_ closed her eyes.

Something _wet_ splashed to her face and body, making her surprised. She first thought it was just an ordinary water, but _then_...

Ordinary water... will _never_ had a smell of an **iron**.

And she _absolutely_ knew **one** water that had this kind of smell...

Slowly, Etna opened her eyes in curiosity, red eyes filled with confusion. But _once_ she opened her eyes, the Demon Lord quickly regret it as she saw an unexpected truth, red eyes widened in shock.

Someone stood in front of her— _obviously_ for protecting her from the sword, as she could see the sword that suppose to be on her body was embedded _right_ at the heart of her savior, which **piercing** through from the chest to the back. Blood began to flow down from the '_freshly_'-made 'wound', which quickly made a pool of crimson 'water' below the feet of her savior. As her savior on the way to the ground, Etna could _clearly_ saw her savior's pained expression, which consist of how _wide_ her savior's eyes become, and mouth opened slightly while letting out a gasp of _unimaginable_ pain, which mixed with a sub-vocal voice that coming out from her savior's now-tightening throat. Aside from the wound, blood also escaped from her savior's mouth, flowing down to the chin below.

This clearly _shocked_ the Demon Lord, _of course_.

_However_...

What _shocked_ her more is... the _one_ who took the 'pain' for her... Which is _none_ other than...

**"_P-PRINCE...!"_**

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**...

...** _WOW_.**

**Just... _Wow_.**

**I never thought I'll do _that_ to one of my Disgaea's favorite characters. (o.O)**

**I... I can't do a preview for this one. This one is just _too_... shocking. (O.o)**

**_Still_... Will 'he' survive?**

**Find the answer at the next Chapter, _buddies_. X_x**

_A-Anyway... Let's cut the shocking moment off with the replies..._

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

Overlord Valkyrie : **Thank you for the review, Overlord Valkyrie! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Yes, guess he'll suffer a lot. X_x ..And no worries! One of them will appear soon... VERY soon, I mean. (**_I don't know exactly when, though_**) xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

overlordpringerx (Part 1/2) : **Thank you for the review, overlordpringerx! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~ :3 ..I've seen why you said such thing in the review, so let me tell you; there's a no, NO way I'll do such thing like 'stealing' other people's works; it's just SO rude. :( ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and (if you're still following this fic...) please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

UNKNOWN : **Thank you for the review, UNKNOWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, guess 'Prince' should face his mother... O.o ..Why of course! I'll keep the Chapters coming and finish this story, for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Dark-Key0 : **Thank you for the review, Dark-Key0! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..I think Laharl's Momma isn't herself... Maybe brainwashed by the 'Milady' girl? Sorry, I won't spoil the surprise~ x3 ..As for your question, yes, Fuka's body is still inside the grave. How she can see the world despite her body being inside the grave was because she's a Prinny. Ya got it, buddy? ^_^- ..Next Chapter is another brawl! So be prepared for the action... And another cliffhanger, of course! xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

XrosaryX : **Hiya, buddy! Welcome to the story~! x3 .._Anyway_... Thank you for the review, XrosaryX! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Gosh! The Chapter keeping you on the very edge of your seat? I'm glad you like the Chapter very much; it means so much to me! x3 ..Why thank you! Both Fuka and her father deserves one, anyway~ x3 ..Thank you! Your attention of my mistakes means so much for me~ :3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you a load of lucks for you and your stories! :D ..Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Mocha H : **Thank you for the review, Mocha H! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Again, you made me shocked; first was at PM, and the second was at your review; at the time you said 'it can't be called good'! xD ..Why of course; no father not loving his children~ x3 ..Nah, I think that will never happen. But you're right 'bout one thing; Fuka's body is still inside the grave. How she can see the world despite her body being inside the grave was because she's a Prinny. Ya got it, buddy? :) ..Well, you know what they said; 'expect the unexpected'! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Leila Andell : **Thank you for the review, Leila Andell! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..I'll make more Chapters, of course; for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Killthief99 : **Thank you for the review, Killthief99! I really, _really_, and REALYY appreciate it! :D ..Good question! But let Laharl's mother appearance be a mystery now... x3 ..I think this 'Milady' girl could brainwash people. But maybe Valzy had something with him that prevent 'Milady' to do the brainwash-thing that easily to him... O.o ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Tera Tyrant Shadic : **Thank you for the review, Shadic! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Nah, I'm alright with late reviews! Besides, to know you left a review in the middle of your busy life... It means so much to me. x3 ..Anyway, thanks for wishing me luck! Also, sorry for the cliffhanger! It won't be called as a Mystery-fic if you don't leave a cliffhanger in it, right~? xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you a load of lucks for you and your stories! :D ..Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

AceStarKnight : **Thank you for the review, AceStarKnight! I really, _really_, and REALYY appreciate it! :D ..WHOA! This fic is worthy of being a Disgaea game installment itself? You think so...? (O/O) ..Why thank you! I haven't done much, really... (o.O) ..I've seen your prediction, dear buddy... which turns out to be a good idea that I put to my 'Idea List'~! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

overlordpringerx (Part 2/2) : **Why does 'anti-Fuka' hate Emizel that much, you ask? Hmm... I believe you'll know the answer if you keep your eyes to this fanfic~ x3**

Niom Lamboise : **Thank you for the review, Niom Lamboise! I really, _really_, and REALYY appreciate it! :D ..Sorry! I must have made you waiting long, huh? Well, it's kinda hard for me to post Chapters these days as I'm busy with school and other stuff, but I'll try to update faster next time! ^^- ..Anyway, thank you for checking on me, and of course I won't give up! ;) ...Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...  
><strong>

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******

******~~~~0~~~~******

******_Fun Fact : Laharl's mother name here in this fanfic— "_****_Gwen"_****_— is taken from the Disgaea Light Novel series._******


	35. Chapter 35 : When a Sacrifice was Made

**{_Last updated: 5/22/2013_}**

**...**

**_Hiya_, guys! I appear _faster_ this time, don't you all agree? xD**

**Still... Sorry, _sorry_, sorry _and_ SORRY for the wait, guys! I make you all waited... _again_. X_x**

**Anyway, last Chapter (**_Chapter 34_**) have been edited by my _Beta_! I just forget to erase the notification that stated that it's still not 'beta-ed'... Please keep this in mind! As for _this_ Chapter (**_Chapter 35_**)... It's _once_ again the NOT beta-ed version (**_I know _what_ I'm doing, **I know**! Yeah, such a rushy girl I am! I don't know, but it felt **FUN** to me to can update faster!_**) ^_^''**

*****_clears throat_**_* Ahem. _Alright, moving on...**

**Thank you so _so_ SO much to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! So thanks to _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, OverlordHiroko, Mailumia, godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, UNKNOWN, FullmetalFan870 (who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (who previously known as "Shunto"), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi,__ hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx,__ Niom Lamboise, kirbystarwarrior, _**_and_**_ Overlord-Lucia_ (**AND those who've fav and follow the story**). Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your supportive and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly sorry for that!**

**I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the wait! x_X ..**It'll be harder to post Chapters from now on, but I'll try! :)****

_Anyway, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

_**...**_

**_Author's "Thank You" Message : Thank you for _every_ reviews and time you all had gave to me! :'D ..Please keep supporting this fic, and I hope by _all_ of your supports, this fic can be _featured_ at the website _TvTropes_— at the section _"Fanfic Recommendation"_ for the series _"Disgaea"! (_Oh, _how_ I want it to happen!_) x3**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 35 : When a Sacrifice was Made...  
><strong>

_Hades_... A place where Prinnies are trained to become diligent. Being a place filled with _lots_ of Prinnies and some demons who cared about cleanliness, this place is _always_ spotless... Until an _unexpected_ event happens.

Valvatorez, a Prinny Instructor who used to be a Tyrant— the one that everyone always looked up to as their leader, was captured by an unknown enemy, and was brainwashed to be a heartless, bloodthirsty killer. His last '_action_' caused Hades to be covered with blood, which now has dried, leaving red stains everywhere.

Knowing that the ex-Tyrant was in danger, Fenrich, Fuka, Artina, Desco, and some of the Hades' crew went on a mission to bring the vampire back from the grasp of this unknown enemy. Even Emizel, a young demon boy who was the current President of the Netherworld Hades— the son of the ex-Hades' President Hugo, was took part in the rescue mission.

With Valvatorez's royal servant Fenrich and Hades' President Emizel away from Hades, a new recruited member— King Krichevskoy— was trusted to took care of Hades.

...

_No_, you didn't get blind nor deaf— it really is _King Krichevskoy_ we're talking about.

After his death in defeating Baal a _long_, **LONG** time ago, for reason unknown, King Krichevskoy was reborn again as a demon. This led him to give himself a new name for his new form— **Vyers the Dark Adonis**, though _later_, he was _better_ known as **Mid-Boss**, a nickname given by his son— Laharl— upon his first encounter with him as Vyers.

After deciding to keep his identity a secret from everyone, Krichevskoy trained hard to his old friend— Seraph Lamington— in order to get used to his new form (_he couldn't use his full power due to not used to his new body_). After 3 years and several months, he finally got used to it, even managing to grow a pair of long, antenna-like hair that protruding from his head. He also learned to transform to his '_Mid-Boss_' form and his current form just in case he needs it.

With this, he thanked Seraph Lamington for everything before he depart to Hades— the place where his son Laharl currently '_stayed'_.

There, he recruited into the team by Valvatorez. As he stayed in Hades, he tried _so_ many times to meet his son Laharl. But sadly, _all_ of his attempts were always put on hold as his son— along with Valvatorez and the others— always gone on a quest to defeat some wild demons out there.

In his _thirteenth_ attempt to met his son, he was told by one of many new Hades' members— Overlord Priere— that half of Hades' members went to the Human World to find the '**key**' to rescuing Valvatorez from the grasp of this unknown enemy. At _that_ time as well, Priere told him that since he is close with the ex-Tyrant, he was trusted to keep Hades save until further notice, while Priere being the second-in-command.

So _here_ he was, standing right in the middle of the main hall of Hades, both of his hands crossed over his chest.

_Geez... _Seeing everyone doing nothing but clean the remaining blood stains is_ _sure_ boring._ Krichevskoy thought, sighing. _My... Is there _anything_ to do other than keep this place safe from enemy's attack? _

He was still in deep thought when a new voice spoke, bringing him out from his own world.

**_"Brooding again, old man?"_ **

A woman flew down to his side, her lips formed to a curved smile.

"_Overlord Priere_..." Krichevskoy turned his body around to face the busty woman. "... _Back_ already?"

"_Yup_." the woman— Priere— said with a nod. "That was an **easy** one, _really_... You should've come, _ya know_? Those wild demons out there are _fun_ to defeat."

"_Nah_," Krichevskoy lifted his arm in a half-hearted wave. "... I'm cool. Watching people scrubbing the remaining blood stains is not _that_ boring." Damn, he spoke against facts.

"_Hmm_? Well, if you say so, _old man_." Priere chuckled. "Speaking of _blood_... I _can't_ believe that Valvatorez boy did _all_ of this. This unknown enemy is _sure_ strong enough to even capturing that boy and made him one of his _or_ her slave— I don't have _any_ idea what gender this unknown enemy had, really."

"_Right_..." Back then, Krichevskoy was out for a walk when the 'bloody attack' occurs on Hades, which is _why_ he didn't know it in details. As for Priere, she came late into the scene, _right_ after the brainwashed Valvatorez finished Emizel off and teleported away. With this, she also _can't_ tell what happened there for real.

"_Still_..." a small smile formed on Krichevskoy's lips. "... I'm glad my son didn't get killed when the attack occurred."

Priere smirked at this statement. "That _boy_ named Laharl, _you mean_? Gee, you're worrying about him **too** much, _old man_. You always talked about him, which led me to know that he's _your_ son." she then sighed. "Cheer up, _old man_. That boy's an _Overlord_, so I'm sure as hell that _he_ can take care of himself."

"How about _you_?" Krichevskoy smirked back to her. "Aren't you worried about Sir Valvatorez?"

"_Gosh_, you're **too** polite to me, _old man_." Priere commented, rolling her eyes. "_As_ for your question... _Look_, just because I'm '_waiting_' for that Valvatorez boy to regain his power so I can fight him _doesn't _**mean** I'm worried about him _that_ much."

And in a murmur, she added, "_Besides_... I've found _someone_ who was **more** handsome than that vampire boy, _anyway_..."

"_Hmm_? What was _that_?"

"_Wha_— N-Nothing! **_Mind_ your own business, old man!**"

Krichevskoy was a bit taken aback at Priere's outburst. "_G-Geez_, chill out. I was just asking."

After the conversation took place, both of them just stay silent, watching the demons cleaning the blood stains around in boredom...

At least they had been, until one of Hades' new members— Pleinair— came, walking up to them.

"_Ah_... It's you, _Pleinair_." Krichevskoy said, smiling. "_So_... What brings you here, _my friend?_"

Being _quiet_ as always, Pleinair just nodded to the King and gave him a paper with something written on it. Seeing this, a confused Krichevskoy took the paper from Pleinair's hand, and read what's written there :

_Meet Ash and Marona at Hades' Garden. They got something to tell you. _

_Anyway, group #2 went out to beat some wild demons at sector 3. These group are consist of Asagi, Zetta, Petta, Nisa, Pram, Pirohiko Ichimonji, Prism Red, Evil Ranger Pink, and some demons originally from Hades._

"_Whoa_... That's a _lot_ for a team." a drop of sweat formed on the back of Krichevskoy's head. "_Anyway_... Where's _Gig_?"

Pleinair took a notebook and a pen from nowhere before wrote something on it. When she was done, she tore the paper from the notebook and gave it to Krichevskoy, who took and read it :

_He left Hades a few days ago, wanting to search someone who he always called as 'partner'. He likely would back to Hades once he found this 'partner' person._

"_Hmm_... Guess I can't stop him from going away then." Krichevskoy said, sighing. "_Anyway_, thanks for the info, Pleinair. Overlord Priere, stay here and make sure _no_ demons stop their work until break time. Got it?"

Priere chuckled at this. "Why of course, _old man_. But please, leave those formalities of yours. Just call me _Priere_."

Krichevskoy just smiled at the statement before he walked away from his spot. Once the King's form was out of sight, Priere turned around, only to find a Male Warrior— who happens to be one of the blood stain 'cleaners'— playing a _Slaystation Portable_ instead of doing his job.

"_Well_, well..." Priere cracked her knuckles, smiling smugly. "... I guess I'll have some _fun_ in beating some slackers here~"

**~~~~0~~~~**

**Hades' Garden** is a place where those who loves gardening could cultivate all kinds of plants in the wide meadows, which was placed in the East side of Hades' building. Uniquely, this is the _only_ place in Hades where the sky is _blue_.

Krichevskoy love the place for not just its uniqueness, but also for its beauty. _All_ kinds of flowers nor plants were visible atop the wide meadows, following the movement of the cool breeze that right now blowing through his body.

It didn't take long before he remembered what he should do here, realizing that his '_trip_' on the garden's beauty had '_distracted'_ him from thinking about other things.

He stood there for a moment, enjoying the cool breeze before he began to look around for Ash and Marona— the two people Pleinair told him to meet.

Moments later, he found them, sitting on the grassy ground that full of flowers.

Smiling, Krichevskoy walked up to them before joining them, squatted down beside Marona, who sat and leaning against Ash's left side.

"Beautiful scenery, don't you _agree_?" the King said, as Marona and Ash turned their heads to him.

"_King Krichevskoy_... We're sorry for calling you in the middle of your job." Ash said, as he and Marona bowing slightly to the King. "... It's just that—"

"Don't worry, _Ash_, my friend. I don't mind about it at all." Krichevskoy said, chuckling. "_Anyway_... Pleinair told me that you both got _something_ to tell me." he cocked his head to the side. "_So_... What do you want to tell me, _my friends_?"

"_Actually_... We _don't_ know." Marona pulled out a video phone (_which was made by one of the Professor Class there_), handing it to Krichevskoy. "... They said they _wanted_ to talk with you in person."

"_Hmm_? I wonder..." Accepting the video phone, he opened it up. When he did, a hologram screen begins to emit from it, showing him the faces of two _well-known_ Hades' members— Fuka and Artina.

"_Ah_... It's you two." Krichevskoy greeted them with a smile. "_So_... How's the progress of the rescue mission? Is it—"

"_Krichevskoy... Isn't it?_" Fuka cut in, interrupting the King. "_Sorry to cut off your greetings, but we got something... _really_ important to tell you._"

Krichevskoy arched one eyebrow up at this. _What's troubling Fuka and Artina? The look on their faces looks uneasy... Just _what_ happened there?_

Waves of negative thoughts began to cloud his mind. But he then shook his head, trying to think as positive as possible.

But _still_...

"Important...?" the King asked, trying hard to not show his uneasiness. "_W_-... What's it?"

"_It's about Mr. Laharl— your _son,_ Mr. Krichevskoy._" Artina said, her face went a bit pale.

Krichevskoy's eyes widened at this. What could possibly go _wrong_ with his dear son Laharl? And _more_ importantly...

"... _How_ do you know that Laharl is _my_ son?" the King inquired, voice sounds demanding.

"_W-We... We know it from Mr. Laharl's va—_... partner_, Miss Etna._" Artina answered, not wanting to say the word 'vassal' as she moved her cerulean eyes down, avoiding the King's gaze. "_M-Mr. Krichevskoy... There's _an._.. 'accident' occurred here... And _this_ 'accident'... It's..._"

"_Yes_...?" Krichevskoy couldn't hold back the negative thoughts anymore. _What_ happened to his dear son? Is he alright? **Or**...

"_Mr. Krichevskoy_..." Artina's voice came again, bringing him out from his thoughts. "_Mr. Laharl... He..._" the Angel swallowed hard, stammering for a moment before she finally spill the next words out.

"_... He's at the **death's door**._"

**...**

The moment Krichevskoy thought nothing could go wrong, his heart _somehow_ thuds uneasily in his chest. And finally, the moment he heard the _extremely_ bad news about his dear son, his heart felt as if it was **_exploded_**.

He could feel a loud, heavy hum _ring_ in his mind. His red orbs were wide with disbelief, and there was a '_strange_' feeling coursed through his body.

It felt as if someone had struck him across the head with a heavy _and_ strong object— a big baseball bat, or _anything_. His mind was starting to become promiscuous. He couldn't even cry or scream in frantic. All he could do at the moment was giving Artina and Fuka a _serious_, disbelieving look.

"_Y_-... You're kidding, _right_?" the King muttered, trying hard to keep his voice calm.

Artina looked at him uneasily before she shook her head. "_N-No, Mr. Krichevskoy... I-I'm not._"

"_You_ **ARE!**" Krichevskoy almost cried out upon saying that, which made Fuka and Artina yelped in surprise. "_L-Laharl_... H-He's a strong kid— an **Overlord**! So there's a _no_ way he would be—!"

_"**M-My King... It's true.**" _

Etna stepped into the hologram screen between Fuka and Artina, half of her face was covered with blood.

Krichevskoy's eyes widen _further_ at the sight.

"_My King... The blood that _covering_ my face... It's..._" the Demon Lord found her voice was stuck on her throat as she looked down, avoiding Krichevskoy's shocked look.

Ash and Marona also shocked by the news, knowing about it due to them sat beside Krichevskoy since the conversation starts.

On the other hand, Krichevskoy's breathing became quicken, making him panted heavily. His blood red eyes are filled with pure horror, so do his face, which was _completely_ pale at the moment.

"_N_-... **_No_...**"

**~~~~0~~~~**

The news about his son's critical condition makes a frantic Krichevskoy rushed from **Hades' Garden** to the **Dimensional Gate**. While doing so, he tried _hard_ to mask his fear from the people whom he passed, showing them a small smile to every person passing by— _even_ to Overlord Priere.

Arriving at the _Dimensional Gate_, he whispered to the Gate Keeper to take him to where Fuka and the others are, and told the Gate Keeper to _not_ asking him why.

Although curious, the Gate Keeper nodded, and _magically_ open up a _blue-whitish_ portal that lead to where Fuka and the others are. She turned around, and was about to say that she's done in making the portal when she saw King Krichevskoy _ran_ past her and jumped into the portal. This startle and confused her more, as she cocked her head to the side in wonder...

Krichevskoy fell from a _blue-whitish_ portal moments later, landing on the hard ground on his feet. He then looked up, observing his new surroundings.

He's now in a strange, dark purple place, the walls around them are moving slowly in a circular motion. A _strange_ mist was enveloping the whole space he was in, which was '_unpleasant'_ to look at for those who had _lack_ of mental.

He then noticed Artina there, treating Emizel's wounds, who was unconscious and laid down on the ground. Beside the green-hooded boy was Desco, holding one of the young Death's hands with hers, clasped it tightly within her palms.

The King rushed to Artina's side before crouching down beside her.

"_Artina_..." Krichevskoy muttered, as the Angel turned her head to him, surprised.

"**M-Mr. Krichevskoy!**" the pink-haired Angel exclaimed, somehow in frantic. "I-I _never_ expect you to—!"

"Where's _he_? Where's... _Laharl?_"

Artina felt her heart skip a beat at this. She slowly closed her mouth, lowering her head.

Then, she raised one arm up before pointing to her right side, and Krichevskoy quickly looked to that direction.

When he did, he could _hardly_ believe with what he saw.

Beside a kneeling Etna, there he saw Laharl, lying in a pool of _fresh_ red blood. _Deep_ wound was cut through his chest, _right_ where his heart lies. His face looked pale, and his eyes look vacant— as the King could see the bright red color of his son's eyes were replaced by a _pale_ white color. Trails of blood could be seen from his son's mouth, rolling down to the chin below.

The King wanted to _scream_ for the sight, but found that he can't— it feels like as if his voice was stuck on his throat, signifying that he was _completely_ shocked and horrified at the sight.

Slowly, Krichevskoy walked to his son's body, kneeling beside the blue-haired Overlord. Etna glanced up to him for a moment before she sniffed, and looked back to Laharl.

"I-It's _all_ my fault... I-If I was _stronger_ back then... T-Then he _won't_—" the Demon Lord whispered, sniffing again, drops of tears began to make the ground below her wet with water drops.

Krichevskoy's eyes spring open in shock at Etna's statement, as he can imagine _what_ was going on before Laharl was in coma like this.

The King then looked down to his son, calling his name; "_L_-... _Laharl_..."

Due to his condition, it took a few seconds for Laharl to take notice of Krichevskoy's presence, moving his vacant, white-colored eyes to the King.

"_W-Who_..." the young Overlord muttered weakly, looking at Krichevskoy in wonder. "Who... _are_ you?"

Krichevskoy _expected_ the question to came out of Laharl's mouth. Why _not_? He haven't met his son _and_ introduced himself ever since he got recruited to Hades. He only met Etna, who was happy when she knows that it was him, and deciding to _not_ tell Laharl about his presence to make it a surprise.

"_I-_... _I'm_..." the King took a deep breath before he would spill the next words out. "... I'm _King Krichevskoy_— your _father_."

Slowly, the blue-haired Overlord arched one eyebrow up upon hearing the answer. "My... _old man_?" he asked with a weak tone, eyelids lowered slightly. "_N-No_... You're _lying_. My old man... _H-He_... He _died_... a _long_... t-time ago."

Krichevskoy nodded. "That's _right_. I was dead a _long_ time ago... But then, _somehow_, I reborn again as a demon... Did you know '_Mid-Boss_'?"

Laharl's pale face seems confused at this. "_M_-... _Mid-Boss_? B-But... y-you said _that_—" Then it **hit** him like a ton of bricks.

"... _O-Old man_?" In slight disbelief, Laharl looked to Krichevskoy right in the eye, his pale white eyes widened slightly.

Krichevskoy gave his son a bright smile before he nodded, taking one of Laharl's limp arm and put it within his gentle grasp.

"Yes, Laharl, _my son_... I'm your _old man_." he couldn't help but chuckled lightly at this, even when tears of sadness were already escaped his eyes. "_Laharl_... Who did _this_ to you? Who made you hurt _badly_ like this...?"

Laharl's eyelids lowered a bit at this statement. It was hard to tell his old man the truth, but he know he need to. So, after taking a long, weak and raspy breath, the blue-haired Overlord told his old man what he knows.

"_M_-... _Mom_..." he muttered, his voice almost reduced to a whisper. "S-Someone called as '**Milady**'... s-somehow manage to... _r-revived_ her... a-and _brainwashed_ her... making her a... _h-heartless_ woman."

Krichevskoy's red orbs quickly widened at this. "_G_-... _Gwen_? B-But _how_? Isn't _she_ suppose to be reborn as a new soul back at the time she face the **Red Moon**...?"

"I... _d-don't_... know." the blue-haired Overlord then coughed, blood seeping out from his mouth as he did so. "This '**Milady**' girl... I t-think she's... _n-not_ an ordinary enemy. S-She _made_ mom... a _strong_ enemy... I _c-can't_ even... p-put up a fight... on _her_."

Krichevskoy could feel more tears coming out from his eyes as he cradled his dying son in his arms. The King placed a hand to Laharl's chest, feeling his son's faintly-beating heart.

From the heartbeat, Krichevskoy could tell it was _slowly_ fading. At this, the King couldn't hold back the sadness he felt, letting his emotion took over his body and face, which now showing a frown instead of a small smile.

All this time that he had known his son, he couldn't believe that Laharl was going to _leave_ him like this.

"Laharl, _my son_... Y-You _can't_ die..." the King muttered, sobbing quietly.

"_O-Old man_..." Laharl uttered, looking up to his father. "C-Can you... d-do me... a favor?"

Krichevskoy stroking his son's head softly, looking at his boy right in the eye. "_A-Anything_ for you, _my son_... What's it?" The King could feel more and _more_ tears began to streaming out of his eyes, mentally _cursing_ himself that he couldn't smile to his dying son right now.

"_J-Join_... this group... a-and _help_ them... t-to save _that_ vampire." the blue-haired Overlord said, his eyes were fading in and out of consciousness. "D-Don't fail... _alright_?"

Krichevskoy moved one of his arm to Laharl's hand that was placed over his chest, gripping it tight. "I-I _will_ join the group... And I will _not_ fail, _my son_."

Laharl then moved his gaze to Etna, who kneeled beside him.

"A-As for _you_..." Laharl began, before he took the Demon Lord's hand into his. "I _trusted_ this... t-to _you_." With those words, Etna's body glowed faint white, making her gasped. But the glow then gone in a second as a small gust of wind escaped from her hand that being held by the Prince, making her take one look at it as soon as Laharl releases his grip from her hand.

Her red eyes widened a moment later before she looked at herself, then to Laharl.

"Y-Your '_Overlord'_ title..." Etna uttered, tears began to escaped her eyes as she stared at the dying Prince in great disbelief and sadness.

"_Hey_... D-Don't _look_... at _me_... l-like _that_." he uttered, grinning like he usually does, though it appeared like a small smile instead of his well-known grin. "U-Until _I_ reborn again... I _trusted_... the title... t-to you, _Etna_... T-That _is_... if I _ca_—" He was cut off by his _hard_ cough, which again, seeping out blood from his mouth.

"**P-Prince!**" Etna cried out, followed by Krichevskoy a second later; "**Laharl!**"

"_D-Don't_... w-worry... I _just_... n-need to take... a _small_... nap..." Laharl's eyelids began to lowered, his voice began to sounds like a whisper as his sight became blurry at times. "_T-Thank you_... e-everyone... _Etna_... _**Dad**..._"

Everyone, including the _shocked_ Etna and Krichevskoy, watched in sorrow as Laharl's eyes closed and his body became fully limp. There was no life in him anymore.

Everyone _couldn't_ believe it, but it was true...

Laharl was **dead**.

The others watched Etna and Krichevskoy remained still with Laharl, having witnessed such a _sad_ scene unfold in front of them.

It filled all of them with sadness... But also anger— especially to this '**Milady**' girl.

But their anger quickly changes to _shock_ when they noticed Laharl's body was slowly _vanishing_, as they could see his _whole_ body began to become transparent...

"_W_-... _What_?" Krichevskoy's noticed how _light_ Laharl's body become, and the sight of his son's transparent body was _scaring_ him more than before.

Seeing this, Fenrich gritted his teeth, knowing _what_ is going on with the blue-haired Overlord.

"He was _stabbed_ by a sword called '**Xífos tou Moíra**'..." the Werewolf uttered, as all eyes fixed on him. "When someone was _stabbed_ by that 'Sword of Doom' _and_ died... their body will _not_ stay still on where it is. _Instead_..."

The Werewolf paused for a moment before he continued, now with a somewhat sorrowful voice;

"... it will _vanish_ to dust... _or_ pieces of bright lights."

When Fenrich finished the explanation, in a second, Laharl's fading body _vanished_ to thousands of bright lights, which shocking the rest of the group, especially Etna and Krichevskoy.

"**N-NO!**" a tear up Krichevskoy cried out in horror, couldn't believe that his son's body disappeared _right_ before his eyes.

"**P-PRINCE...!**" a tear up Etna cried the Overlord's name aloud, as she and the others stared up to the last remains of the blue-haired Overlord, gently floated into the sky like a group of fireflies...

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**Meanwhile, back at Thánatos...**_

Genjuro was crouching down in front of his wife and Fuka's tombstones, examining something that looks _odd_ on the tombstones.

"_Hmm_... This is... _weird_." the brown-haired man muttered, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "... I _don't_ remember there are this— _Hmm_?"

A _huge_ shadow engulfed the sky, making Genjuro looked up in curiosity. When he did, he found a huge dark void there, hovering above him, with some people began to fall down from it.

"_What the_— **Y-You're _kidding_ me!**" Genjuro took a few step backwards before he fled to a haste. He thought he'll succeed in avoiding the 'falling' people when _finally_, one began to 'landed' on the top of him. Then two more following with _such_ force, making the brown-haired man lost his footing before he fell flat on his face.

"_U-Ugh_..." Genjuro grimaced, slowly looking up. "As much as I'm _glad_ you're all back _and_ I haven't greeted you all, I _need_ to say this first; **please** get _off_ me!"

The three people above him; which was none other than Desco, Emizel, and his daughter Fuka, were all shocked to see the fact that they 'sat' on the top of Genjuro.

"**O-Oh my gosh!**" Fuka quickly jumped away from her father's body, followed by Desco and Emizel a second later. "... A-Are _you_ alright, _Dad?_"

Standing up, Genjuro held his sore back before smiling to his girl. "_Nah_, I'm all fine... Just a bit _sore_ on the back." He added a light chuckle at the last statement.

He then noticed the 'red'-stained bandages that wrapped _almost_ the entire part of Emizel's body. "_Hey_... Where did you get _all_ of those injury from?"

Emizel looked down to the ground at this. "_I-I_..."

"_Wait_... Who's _that_ man? I _don't_ remember he's in the team before..." Genjuro said, looking over Fuka's shoulder, to the man with a pair of antenna-like hair protruding from his head.

Said man noticed Genjuro's curious look. At this, he gave Genjuro a small smile. "Don't worry, _my friend_. I'm working on the good side. And... _Oh_, right. How _rude_ of me... I haven't introduce myself to you, _have I?_" the man bowed slightly. "I'm **King Krichevskoy**, but you can just call me _Krichevskoy_."

"Working on the good side? _Ah_... You're a _friend_ of Fuka then! I'm glad you're not an enemy." the moment after Genjuro said so, he noticed _something_ missing in the group. "_Hey_... Maybe this is just me, _but_... Where's _that_ blue-haired boy in your group earlier?"

At this question, everyone looked down to the ground, looking sorrowful, especially Etna and Krichevskoy. Seeing this, Genjuro opened his mouth, wanting to ask a question when Emizel spoke up.

"I was unconscious when '_it'_ happens... But everyone told me _what_ was going on."

As the young Death walked to Genjuro, he continued to answer, "_That_ blue-haired boy you're talking about... He was _dead_, and _vanished_ to pieces of bright lights. When I awoke a few minutes later, Desco told me what happened when I was unconscious, and I couldn't help but feel sorry... And when we're all still grieving for that boy's death, _suddenly_, we're all transported back here by a huge dark void." he then glanced to Krichevskoy. "What _worse_ is... _that_ blue-haired boy was... King Krichevskoy's _son_."

Genjuro was shocked to hear this, looking at the young Death in disbelief. "_O-Oh my_... W-What an unexpected '_incident'_ it is..." he brought his head down, looking sorrowful. "_I_... I'm _sorry_ to hear that, _everyone_... _Krichevskoy_..."

The brown-haired man then shook his head, looking up to everyone. "_A-Anyway_... I-I _don't_ mean to be a rude guy by not mourning for the boy's death, _but_..."

Genjuro pointed to his wife and Fuka's tombstones, making everyone looked at him in curiosity.

"**All **these years... I finally _knew_ that... there's something **odd** with your _and_ your mother's tombstones, _Fuka_."

* * *

><p><strong>...<strong>

**...**...

...** _WOW_.**

**Just... _Wow_.**

**I... _I..._ I _don't_ know what to say... (X_x)**

**I... I can't do a preview for this one. This one is just _too_... shocking... maybe even _more_ than that. (O.o)**

_A-Anyway... Let's cut the shocking moment off with the replies..._

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

overlordpringerx : **Thank you for the review, overlordpringerx! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it~ :3 ..It's better, _you say_? Why thank you! To hear _that_ coming from you means a lot to me! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you a load of lucks for you and your stories! :D ..Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

UNKNOWN : **Thank you for the review, UNKNOWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Hey, it fits! Like you said, Dmc's "_Never Surrender_" went well with the battle scene of the Chapter! :D .._Congratulation_, buddy! It's great to hear you going to graduate from the 8th grade... I'm currently in the 10th grade now (**_and was about to graduate**;** on the way to 11th grade_**), mentioning that '_cause_ you said yours. xD ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Killthief99 : **Thank you for the review, Killthief99! I really, _really_, and REALYY appreciate it! :D .._Really_? Why thank you! I thought the pic was _kinda_ awkward... But guess I was wrong! _Thanks_ again! :D ..Well, _now_ that you have read the Chapter, I believe you've read about _what_ happen to Laharl... X_x ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Overlord Valkyrie : **Thank you for the review, Overlord Valkyrie! I really, really, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..**..Well, _now_ that you have read the Chapter, I believe you've read about _what_ happen to Laharl... SORRY! X_x **..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you a load of lucks for you and your stories! :D ..Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Leila Andell : **Thank you for the review, Leila Andell! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Look for the answer by keep following the fic, _buddy_! ;) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Mocha H : **Thank you for the review, Mocha H! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, _now_ that you have read the Chapter, I believe you've read about _what_ happen to Laharl... X_x ..Also, that _Fullmetal Alchemist_ spoilers you mentioned there just... _WOW_. O.o ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you a load of lucks for you and your stories! :D ..Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- ..And yeah, _contact_ you next time too! xD **

Niom Lamboise : **Thank you for the review, Niom Lamboise! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, now that you have read the Chapter, I believe you've read about what happen to Laharl... SORRY! X_x ..Why of course! I'll keep the Chapters coming and finish this story, for the sake of everyone who read, fav, or follow this fic! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

kirbystarwarrior : **Hello! Welcome to the story! :3 ..Anyway... Thank you for the review, kirbystarwarrior! I really, really, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Psychic links_? Well... _mayyyyybe_? I'm ****not sure. Me myself never read your fic too... _Well_, at least until "_overlordpringerx_" told me about it. ^^'' ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you a load of lucks for you and your stories! :D ..Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Overlord-Lucia : **Hello! Welcome to the story! :3 .._Anyway_... Thank you for the review, Overlord-Lucia! I really, _really_, and REALYY appreciate it! :D ..Sorry! I must have made you waiting long, _huh_? Well, it's _kinda_ hard for me to post Chapters these days as I'm busy with school and other stuff, but I'll _try_ to update faster next time! ;) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...  
><strong>

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******

******_**~~~~0~~~~**_******

******_**_EDIT [13 June 2013] : This Chapter's content is _now_ the 'beta-ed' version_~! :D**_******


	36. Chapter 36: When the 'Names' are Founded

**{_Last updated: 6/11/2013_}**

**...**

**_Whoops... I make you all wait _long_ again, huh?_**

**Yeah, another late update. I'm _very_ SORRY for that! Thank you for everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! So thanks to _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, OverlordHiroko, Mailumia, godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, UNKNOWN, FullmetalFan870 (_**_who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction_**_), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (_**_who previously known as "Shunto"_**_), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi,__ hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx,__ Niom Lamboise, kirbystarwarrior, _**_and_**_ Overlord-Lucia_ (**AND those who've fav and follow the story!**). Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your supportive and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly sorry for that!**

**I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the wait! x_X ..**It'll be harder to post Chapters from now on, but I'll try! :)****

_Anyway, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

_**...**_

**_Author's "Thank You" Message : Thank you for _every_ reviews and time you all had gave to me! :'D ..Please keep supporting this fic, and I hope by _all_ of your supports, this fic can be _featured_ at the website _TvTropes_— at the section _"Fanfic Recommendation"_ for the series _"Disgaea"! (_Oh, _how_ I want it to happen!_) x3**

... So yeah, _on_ the story... ^_^''

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 36 : When the 'Names' are Founded...**

"Something... _odd_?" Fuka inquired, looking at her father confusedly. "... What is it?"

Fuka heard her father sighed aloud at her question.

"Come with me." Genjuro told the group, as he walked and crouched down behind the tombstones of his wife and Fuka's. The Hades' crew followed a second later, crouching down in front of the tombstones, looking at it in wonder.

"As you all can see," Genjuro began, and all eyes fixed at him. "... the tombstones here in _Thánatos_ are easy to get dusty. I usually not mind it, but I planned to clean it from dust today."

The brown-haired man moved his index finger through the tombstone of his wife's, making some dust 'glued' to the finger. "But before I get the chance to clean it... I noticed something... _odd_." He looked to the tombstone of his wife's. "_All_ these times I've visited my wife's grave, I always thought that I saw something _fishy_ with my wife's tombstone. When Fuka died and buried beside my wife's grave, nothing was wrong. But a few days later... I saw the _oddness_ again— now _both_ in your and your mother's tombstones, _Fuka_."

He placed one hand to each tombstones he mentioned a second ago. "When you're all gone to fight the woman that believed to be the '_blue-haired boy_'s mother, I decided to take a careful look on these tombstones... And _finally_, I found out that the _oddness_ I've always felt... was a _weird_ writing crafted on the tombstones."

Everyone looked at Genjuro questioningly at this. "... A _weird_ writing? I don't see one..." Fuka commented, looking at her father confusedly.

"Of course you don't, '_cause_ it was closed by the dust." Genjuro pointed to the tombstones— the area above where the names were written. "Look at the area I pointed carefully. Noticed any _weirdness_...?"

Everyone looked at where Genjuro told them to carefully, wondering what the brown-haired man wanted to show them for real...

A moment later, Aya and Tera gasped, making everyone shifted their gazes to them.

"I-I _saw_ it! Something's crafted there!" Aya exclaimed. "I-I _think_... it's some kind of writing!"

"M-Me too!" Tera followed, looking up to Genjuro. "M-Mr. Genjuro! Can you clean the dust on the pointed area?"

"_Alright_." Genjuro said with a nod, as he placed his palms on the said area and moved it sideways, revealing an odd writing there— crafted on his wife and Fuka's tombstones. The odd writing on the tombstones was :

**Θ **

"... _Eh_? What is _that_...?" Artina muttered, cocking her head to the side.

Emizel, however, quickly realizes what it was. "I-I _know_ what it is..." the young Death began, as all eyes went to him.

"That's '**Theta**'." Emizel answered. "It's the _eighth_ letter of the **Greek alphabets**, which I believed, aside for being used for an alphabet, '_Theta_' was also included in these school subjects called _Math_ and _Science_."

"_Ugh_, don't remind me those school subjects, _please_. Those numbers _and_ alphabets in those subjects were _**confusing**_ me _all_ the time!" Aya cried out, huffing aloud as she crossed her arms.

"T-Then I suggest you to study harder, _Aya_..." Tera said, as she watched her black-bluish haired friend humphed at the statement. "But _still_... You _sure_ knew about **Greek** language a lot, _huh_?" the light brown-haired teen added, looking to Emizel in awe.

"_U-Uh_... W-Well, all **Shinigami** can do _well_ on any language, especially **Greek**." Emizel explained. "It's because we've make **Greek** an important language, which we agreed to use to contact one another when we felt Hades- _No_... the Netherworld— _all_ of it... were all in **doom**."

As Aya and Tera gasped in surprise, Emizel sighed. "_Hey_, don't worry. So far, _no_ **Shinigami** had talked to me with **Greek** language, so I'm _sure_ the Netherworld were still safe and sound... I hope this '**doom**' will never come, _though_."

"_Ah_, yes... '_Theta_'! I remember!" Fuka said, smiling happily. "I remember I like to take a _long_ look at this alphabet— it looks unique! I mean, just _look_ at it! Despite being called as '_Theta_'— which sounds like the alphabet '**T**'— it looks like the _well-known_ alphabet '**O**'! Its shape really _looks..._ like... _a..._"

For a moment, Fuka was quiet, staring carefully to the writing known as '_Theta_' on her tombstone, which made everyone looked at her in wonder.

But then they saw the brunette's eyes widened and mouth wide open in shock, which made them grew even more confused than before, but also curious.

"A-... _Ah_... _**AAAAHHHH!**"_ With a face that shows that she know something, Fuka turned her head to Fenrich, who rose an eyebrow in bewilderment at her.

"F-**Fenfen!**" the brunette called the Werewolf's name aloud, standing up. "D-Do you remember your _nightmare_?"

The Werewolf groaned at this. "What's _that_ suppose to mean, _Lass_? Are you trying to say that you've forgot _what_—" Then it hit him like a ton of bricks.

"_T-_... _The_..." Fenrich take a closer look to the 'Theta' crafted on both tombstones. "... **The _circle-like_ mark Lord Valvatorez told me in my _nightmare_!**"

"**Yup!**" Fuka said aloud with a nod, bringing a fist up into the air. "It's _weird_ to found my name was one on the list, but let's think about that later! Hey! Anyone here got something like paper or stuff?"

"That would be me!" Aya said aloud, pulling out a small notebook and a pen. "Let's write down the names we've get... _Fuka Kazamatsuri_, and then _her mother_..." The black-bluish haired teen write down the names in her small notebook. "... Well! That leaves _one_ more name to go!"

"Which makes me wonder— where the _hell_ is it?" Fenrich grumbled, hands clenched to fist at his sides.

"C-Calm down, _Mr. Werewolf_. I'm sure we all will find it." Artina said, before turned around to the group. "_Okay_... I believe we've went through all graves here. But that time, we don't know if they're _all_ dusty."

The pink-haired Angel then raised a fist up into the air. "I'll _say_, we check every tombstones here for this '_Theta_' mark!"

"T-The heck? Are you _nuts_?! You want your hands got _dirty_ by cleaning the dust? _Hmph_, right! You've _gone_ mad, **Thief Angel!**" Fenrich then snapped his fingers, causing a bunch of Prinnies to come to his side. "_All_ of you! Clean the dust that covering the tombstones here, and _no_ break time until you're all done!"

The Prinnies are all shocked at this.

"D-Dood! That's _crazy_, dood!"

"There are a _lot_ of tombstones here, dood! I-I don't think we—!"

"**_JUST DO IT!_**_"_ Fenrich yelled in pure anger, which made the Prinnies yelped in fear.

"**D-Doood!**" With that, the Prinnies ran away from Fenrich and quickly do what the Werewolf had told them to.

Seeing this, Etna got an idea. "_Hey_, Werewolf... You don't mind if my Prinnies give a hand to your Prinnies, _right_?"

Hearing this, Fenrich humphed, crossing his arms. "_Sure_. It'll make the work done faster."

"_Hmm_... Understood~" With that, Etna summoned her Prinnies and told them to help the Hades' Prinnies.

As all Prinnies do the work, the group watched the penguin-like creatures went to one tombstone to another— cleaning it until _not_ even a single dust were left.

"_M-Mr. Werewolf_... A-Are you _sure_ about this...?" Artina asked, looking at the Werewolf uneasily.

Fenrich narrowed his eyes to the Thief Angel. "Cleaning stuff is one the Prinnies' job, _not_ Angels nor Demons."

"_W-Well_... I don't mind to clean stuff, _really_." Artina muttered, sighing. "Ever since I'm still a human, I love to do some cleaning and other stuff."

Fenrich rolled his eyes at this. "You're so weird, _b*tch_..."

At this statement, Artina smiled a little before she giggled, and muttered something with a _very_ low tone. Not even Fenrich— who stood beside her— could hear what she was saying ;

"... You _too_ are a weird one, _Mr. Werewolf_."

**~~~~0~~~~**

Hours later, the Prinnies were finally done in cleaning all the dusty tombstones in _Thánatos_. This allow the group to take a careful look to each tombstones to search for the '_Theta_' mark, hoping to find it...

Moments later, the group didn't find any '_Theta_' crafted on the now-clean tombstones, which annoyed them a bit.

"All this... for **nothing?!**" Fenrich cried out, grinding his teeth together in anger. "Damn! It's just _one_ name left... But **why** the hell this name is _so_ hard to find?!"

"M-Mr. Werewolf! Calm down!" Artina exclaimed, stepping in front of the angry Werewolf. "W-We'll try to look again, _alright_? Maybe we've missed one or—!"

"Don't _say_ that we've missed any! We've went all around this cemetery for a _freakin_' long time, _you know_?! So _don't_ said that—!" Fenrich was cut off when Genjuro spoke.

"_Wait_... I think there's _one_ cemetery left here."

As everyone looked at the brown-haired man in wonder, Genjuro whirled before he pointed to the north. "I believe you all had passed the _entire_ place of this cemetery, so let me ask you _this_... When you're all in the north side of _Thánatos_, did you see a big, _old-looking_ building?"

"I see it." Adell said, as all eyes fixed at him. "It looks abandoned, so we didn't check what's inside the building... Could it be that...?"

Genjuro nodded. "That's _right_... There's one grave inside the building." He then crossed his arms. "For your informations, that big abandoned building was used to be the place where soldiers of the war that took place hundreds of years ago rested themselves."

Fenrich's ears twitched at this. "The place where the soldiers rested themselves for the war _hundreds_ of years ago...?"

"_Yes_... Until they moved out from the place, _that is_. Their enemies had known their hiding place, so they leave the building... but _not_ before killing one member who they believe had betrayed them."

Everyone were shocked at the last statement— as Genjuro could hear gasp of shock went out of everyone's mouth.

"K-Killing their _own_ ally who they believe had betrayed them...? A-Are they even have a _proof_ for that...?" Tera muttered in disbelief, bringing a clenched fist over her mouth.

"I... I don't know about it in details..." Genjuro said, sighing. "_Anyway_... I'll wait here to make sure everything's fine with my wife and Fuka's tombstones. You all just go there."

"Then we'll leave some of our members with you." Fuka said, telling some random classes of the Hades' crew to stay with Genjuro. "Let's just say... it was for your protection, _Dad_." The brunette winked once she said that.

Genjuro smiled at this. "Fuka, _my girl_... Thank you."

With those words, Fuka and the remaining people of the group made their way to the abandoned building, which was placed on the north side of _Thánatos_...

**...**

It didn't take long until the group arrived at their destination. Before them is a big, old-looking building that said to be abandoned. It looks like an orphanage, making everyone doubted the fact that there is a grave inside.

"Uh... _G-Guys_? Maybe it's just me, _but_..." Fuka sighed, crossing her arms. "... did some of you _doubted_ that there would be a grave inside _this_ building?"

Everyone nodded in agreement at this. "_Y-Yeah_..." Aya said, sighing. "But as _impossible_ as it sounds, Mr. Genjuro said that this building has a grave inside, and we couldn't do nothing but to go inside and check out if it was true..."

"Then _let's_ waste no time!" With those words, Fenrich walked past the others and push the big, dusty and slightly-rusty door in front of him before he went inside, followed by the others from behind.

Once inside, they saw how _big_ the abandoned building is. The floor was covered with a messy, tattered red carpet. The roofs had some holes at some parts— small and big, making some of the sunlight from outside shone through the holes and into the abandoned building. The disarray of the chairs, tables, and some broken weapons there were only made their surroundings become _creepier_ than it was outside.

Aya and Tera couldn't help but shuddered at the thought of ghosts roaming around the big orphanage-like building, hiding themselves for safety behind an unafraid Fuka in the process. The others, _however_, just silent at this.

After a moment of walking (_and_ running, _for Aya and Tera_), they found a lone grave there, dusty and not maintained— as they could see some pieces of the grave's tombstone lying around the grave.

"_Gosh_... Mr. Genjuro was _right_ after all." Aya said, a bit surprised. "But _still_... I wonder who's buried inside this grave...?"

With one last look to one another, the group walked to the grave, crouching down in front of it. Everyone almost couldn't see what was written in the grave's tombstone, as it was really dusty.

They're all silent until Desco spoke up.

"D-Desco saw it! She saw the '_Theta_' mark!" the 'monster' girl said aloud, making everyone gasped in surprise. At this, Artina moved one of her hand to the tombstone, wiping away the dust that covering it...

After a moment of wiping, _however_, the pink-haired Angel froze, a light gasp escaped her mouth as her cerulean eyes grew wide.

"_W_-... What's wrong, _Artina_?" Fuka asked, cocking her head to the side in wonder.

Instead of answering the question, Artina just silent, making everyone confused... But when they heard a low hiccup escaped the Angel's mouth, they knew something's up.

"_A-A-_**Artina?!**" Fuka rushed to Artina's side, kneeling beside the Angel. The brunette startled when she saw Artina covering her face with her hands before she collides her head to the messy floor below in a very emotional breakdown, before finally burst to tears.

"**M-Miss Artina!**" Desco ran to Artina's side before kneeling beside her. "... _W-Why_ Miss Artina is crying? Desco wants to know!"

Artina just silent at this, keep crying instead. Seeing this, Fuka and Desco looked to one another before they diverts their gazes to the tombstone in front of them...

And when they did, they could _hardly_ believe their eyes.

Gulped, Fuka began to read the writings on the tombstone, somewhat stuttering. "_H-... Here lies... a woman... w-who had betrayed her own group. A s-scum... who thought enemies are friends. T-The most... pathetic nurse in the whole world..._"

The brunette paused for a second or two before she finally read the name written on the tombstone.

"... _A-_... **_Artina_?**"

Everyone's completely shocked by the news. Who would have thought that the grave with all of the '_bad writings_' was belonged to Artina? It's just... _unbelievable_.

"I-I just... _c-can't_ believe it..." Artina's said between her sobs, pushing her head from the ground below. "I-I thought... t-their hatred on me... was _not_ that '**deep**'... B-But it _turns_ out that..." She stopped in the middle of her sentences, bursting to tears again.

"_A-Artina_..." Fuka knew that what Artina meant by 'their' was the soldiers of the war at the time she's still a human— a _nurse_, to be exact. Seeing the Angel cry made the brunette feel sorry for Artina.

"S-So... t-the _last name_... i-is _**Artina**_." Aya pulled out her small notebook and her pen once more, writing down the name. "I... I can't believe that _damn_ soldiers manage to write such words on your tombstone before they decided to leave this place... It's just **terrible!**"

"Y-... Yeah!" Tera nodded in agreement. "Y-You're a _kind_ one! Why would those _mean_ soldiers wrote such **_thing_** on your—!"

"I-I guess... I-I'm _too_ kind." Artina cut in, trying to wipe away the tears that keep streaming down her face. "I-I don't see that they're enemies nor allies... I-I just saw them as a same person..."

She then shook her head, chuckling lightly. "I-I guess... I'm a _big_ troublemaker, _after all_."

At this statement, everyone was completely taken aback, even Fenrich.

"_W-Why_ do I took care of Nemo back then...? A-And _more_ importantly... W-Why do I became an _Angel_...? I-I mean, I caused _so_ much trouble for everyone… _how_ can I be a woman whose sins was forgiven _and_ reborn again as an Angel...?"

Everyone knew the Angel's depression caused her to think about nonsense— and _negatively_. They need to make her forget of her sadness, but they had _no_ idea about what to do...

_That_ is, until someone decided to spoke up.

**"_We're all fallible beings, Thief Angel._" **

Artina let out a light gasp of surprise at this statement, before she and the others focused their eyes to Fenrich, who stood a few meters from them.

"There is _no_ such thing as a truly perfect person— everyone done mistakes and has their sins, though _maybe_, yours just happen to be forgiven." the Werewolf said, crossing his arms, sighing. "That is _why_, day by day, we struggle through the good _and_ the damn moment of life, and try to become a little better each time. That's how our life in the world goes— if we tried _harder_ than before, _that_ was the time when we will succeed."

Everyone seems to be shocked at this, especially Artina. From all people, they never thought Fenrich would say such _thing_ that contains kindness and all...

Artina placed her hand to her chest, a soft smile formed on her lips. "I suppose... you're right, _Mr. Werewolf_."

Fenrich humphed aloud at this. "I did nothing, _okay_? I just want to make sure you're not depressed anymore. You've already been enough of a hindrance, _you know_? With you depressed, Hades will be in _total_ doom."

"**Fenfen**! _That_ was rude!" Fuka snapped, looking annoyed.

"Oh, shut it, _Lass_." The Werewolf growled, eyes rolled in irritation.

"_N-No_... I-It's alright." Artina stood up, rubbing her dress down for dust. "Thank you for making me feel better, _Mr. Werewolf_... I really appreciate it."

Fenrich humphed again. "_Sure_, whatever." A serious look then plastered on his face. "Well, then... Since we've collected the 'names'... Then there's _one_ thing to do left."

Fuka quickly realized what the Werewolf meant. "I get it... '_Ischyrós_', doesn't it?."

The Werewolf nodded. "That's _right_." he began. "But unfortunately, we don't have _any_ idea where is this '_Ischyrós_' Netherworld located..."

The Werewolf then shifted his gaze to Emizel. "... I heard you ever went there with that idiot Axel. So I believe you _know_ where to go, _right_?"

To the Werewolf's vexation, the young Death shook his head. "_No_... I'm sorry, but I'm not getting the place's 'coordinates'..."

"_Tch_, this is a lot _worse_ than I thought." The Werewolf groaned, placing his hand under his chin in thought. The others did the same, trying to figure out how to get to '_Ischyrós_'...

Silence filled the group until Mao decided to spoke. "_Hey_... I think I know _just_ the place to get this 'coordinates' to '_Ischyrós_'."

Once the Dean said those words, all eyes were fixed on him. "_R-Really_...?" Raspberyl asked.

Smirking, the white-haired Overlord said, "I believe some of you knew this, _minus_ the other some and my 'partner'... Did you guys remember this place here called '**Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop**'?"

**~~~~0~~~~**

**_Meanwhile, somewhere in the Netherworld... _**

A wide meadow could be seen, filled with lots of colorful flowers. There are some bushes planted in the meadow— filled with roses colored black, though there are some that got the red-colored ones. Cool breeze blown through the place, making both the flowers and the grass in the wide meadow swaying around by the wind...

Right in the center of the place, stood a big cherry blossom tree, with some of its petals flutter downwards. Some was brought down by the wind, while some keep going down until it reach the ground...

But one petal— which was supposed to be on the ground right now— was 'landed' on someone's head instead... which was tied to the trunk of the big cherry blossom tree by a bunch of roots in any kinds of sizes.

Some roots of the cherry blossom tree's were grown upwards and attached to the trunk, some were wrapped around the feet of this someone until his chest below. His arms were kept extended to the side by a bunch of roots. He had his head down, unconscious.

A hand moved towards the unconscious male's face, gently held his left cheek.

"I can't believe you still manage to unleash a _little_ of your power, even after all those times I gave you '_that_'..." the hand owner spoke, sounding like a female. "Four months you've drank '_those_' with my 'care'... That should be enough to make you couldn't access your power. But then, I was _wrong_..."

Her lips formed to a suspicious, curved smile. "_Heh_... I guess I've underestimated you, _Sir Vampire_. I should've known your power is _too_ damn high..."

She pulled her hand away from her captive's face before she sighs. "... _Muzzie_?"

A dark aura emerged out from the ground a few feet from where she stood. But soon later, it disappears, revealing a Male Healer stood there, eyes closed as always.

"... You need something, _Milady_?" Muz— a Male Healer who nicknamed as '_Muzzie_' by his Lady— the Fuka look-alike— asked, wondering what his Lady would told him to do.

"How's the job of that woman **Gwen** and her group?" the 'Lady'— Fuka look-alike— spoke, turned around to face the Male Healer.

"I hope she nor one her group brought a result, _though_. Or else, I'll dump her back to death and have some '**fun**' in killing her group's members. It was hard to find a deceased human soul that had an _unimaginable_ power within it, and then make it awoken again by 'it', _ya know_?" Fuka look-alike sighed, folding her arms. "So, _Muzzie_... How's it? Did she nor one of her group _succeed_...?"

Muz held out his hand before a sharp, bloody crystal-made sword was summoned on his palm, showing it to his Lady.

"By seeing this, I believe you've known the answer, _Milady_."

Fuka look-alike could feel herself grinning in delight at the sight of the bloody sword. "_Oh_, gosh! I can't believe it— she succeed! She and her group _succeed_~!"

As Fuka look-alike snatch the bloody sword away from his grasp, Muz watched his Lady looking at it like a child who newly got a toy.

"I can't believe it, _Milady_... Once you manage to reconstruct the destroyed '_Sword of Doom_', you manage to find the material of the sword, make _more_ of them, and gave some to the soldiers who you believe the best." Muz said, amazed by how his Lady could do such work. "But _still_... Why would you want this woman named **Gwen** killed at least one of the '_rats_'? Why not all...?"

"_Ohoho_~ Muzzie, I got reason for that, _ya know_? Besides..." Fuka look-alike's smirk grew wider. "... I _knew_ who's this Gwen woman really is before she died."

As a gasp of surprise flown out of Muz's mouth, Fuka look-alike smiled wickedly. "At the time I searched for perfect human souls to be '_awaken_', I found a soul named **Gwen**, which contains an _unimaginable_ power within it. And before I can awaken her with '**it**', I need to check her past life so I can erase her unneeded memories. But it turns out that _all_ of her memories were _**useless**_ to be made as a great soldier! So I erase all of it, replacing it by everything _**evil**_, dark, and _bloody_~"

Muz felt a light chill crawled up his spine at this. Sometimes, his Lady _knew_ how to make him shuddered, _huh_? "T-... Then what did you expect from this _Gwen_ woman, _Milady_?"

"I've saw her past life." Fuka look-alike said, smiling. "And if I'm lucky, _then_..."

Fuka look-alike closed her eyes, tightening her grip on the bloody sword. When she did so, suddenly, the sword glowed bright white, a gasp escaped the Fuka look-alike's mouth as her blood red eyes shot open.

"W-What's wrong, _Milady_...?" Muz asked in worry, wondering what could go wrong.

As cool breeze began to blew through the place again, Muz could hear his Lady chuckled, before she finally burst to a dark, evil laugh.

"Aha... _Ahaha_... _**AHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"_

As Muz once again could feel chill crawled up his spine, Fuka look-alike looked at the bloody sword in her grasp once again, now with an evil, gleeful eyes.

"Just as I thought, **_JUST_ AS I THOUGHT!**" Fuka look-alike exclaimed, eyes glimmering in delight. "I got what I needed! _Oh_, yeah! This is the _best_ day ever~!"

Smiling smugly, she glanced to her back over her shoulder, staring at her unconscious captive who was tied to the big cherry blossom tree behind her.

"I'm so sorry, _Sir Vampire_. But it seems..." Fuka look-alike stared back to the bloody sword in her hands. "... Once I awaken '_this_', your allies will be afraid to face me... They will realize how _strong_ I am and decided to give up on getting you back to them! _Ahaha_... _**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**"_

* * *

><p><strong>The 3 'names' are founded and all the <em>Hades' crew<em> need to do is to go to the Netherworld '_Ischyrós_'! But meanwhile at the said Netherworld... ****what's with the beautiful scenery around all of the sudden?! And the '_Milady_' girl seems to happy about something, which is _not_ good... (O.o)**

**What happen next for the Hades' crew...? Find it out at the next Chapter~! ;D**

_Alright, enough for the chit-chat. On the replies~!_ _:D_

_**~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**_

godzilla90fan : **Thank you for the review, godzilla90fan! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Thanks! Knowing you said it's nice means a _lot_ to me~ x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Dark-Key0 : **Thank you for the review, Dark-Key0! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, gotta put a cliffhanger at the right time if ya make a _Mystery-genre_ fic, right~? xD ..And, whoa! Am I _really_ driving you crazy for the next chapter already? O.o ..Thanks! The 'dead' part sure got you, _huh_? Well, you know what they said; _'Expect the unexpected'_! ;D ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

UNKNOWN : **Thank you for the review, UNKNOWN! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Well, you gotta expect the unexpected from a _Mystery-genre_ fic, right~? xD ..Yes, buddy! They might be appear, so get your hopes up and wait for them to make an appearance here! ;D .._Uh_... Who's this _"Muhammad Gandhi"_ person you're talking about, buddy? Care to tell me...? ( .+) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Lunar Wave : **Thank you for the review, Lunar Wave! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..Your emotions is _sure_ a complicated one, _huh_? I wonder how it feels to have one... (O.o) ..And yeah, welcome back! It's been a _long_ while since the last time you reviewed! :) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

kirbystarwarrior : **Hello! Welcome to the story! :) ..Anyway, thank you for the review, kirbystarwarrior! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Pretty good?_ Why thank you! That means a lot to me! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you a load of lucks for you and your stories! :D ..Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Overlord-Lucia : **Thank you for the review, Overlord-Lucia! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..It's a cool story, _you say_? Why thank you, buddy! That means a lot to me! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Mocha H : **Thank you for the review, Mocha H! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate— *_author (AKA me) is hearing a loud howl out of nowhere_* ..E-EKH?! What's that I heard just now?! (O.o) .._A-Anyway_, back to the reply... ^^'' ..Hey... I... _Wow_. I would like to say that... you kinda read my mind... There's a part you write in the review is true, but I won't spoil which part— let it be a mystery 'till the time is right~ x3 Still... Buddy, seriously; CALM DOWN! (O.o) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Niom Lamboise : **Thank you for the review, Niom Lamboise! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..I-I'm sorry, buddy! But that's how the story goes by me! X_x ..And _err_... That some request you got there. I'll think about it. (O_o) ..I miss Valvatorez too, of course! And as for making a story on this site... Well, try Google or YouTube— I bet it'll help you out! ;) ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

XrosaryX : **Thank you for the review, XrosaryX! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..There are _amount_ of feels while reading Chapter 35? Why thank you! That means a lot to me! Glad I'm doing alright! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Wish you a load of lucks for you and your stories! :D ..Also, have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^- **

Leila Andell : **Thank you for the review, Leila Andell! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D ..It is great, _you say_? Why thank you! That means a lot to me! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

Killthief99 : **Thank you for the review, Killthief99! I really, _really_, and REALLY appreciate it! :D .._Gee_, thanks for all of the comments! That means a lot to me! Glad that I'm doing alright! x3 ..Well, that's my replies for you. Have a good day and please wait for the next Chapter~! ^^-**

**~E~N~D~ ~R~E~P~L~I~E~S~**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...  
><strong>

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******

******~~~~0~~~~******

******_... Oh, right! There is a hidden _'meme' reference_ here in this Chapter! Can you all find it...? xD_******


	37. Chapter 37 : When They're on the Way

**{_Last updated: 7/3/2013_}**

**...**

**_Whoopsie... I make you all wait _long_ again, huh?_**

**Yeah, another late update; a very, _very_ LONG one, if I should comment. I'm _very_ SORRY for that! Thank you for everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! So thanks to _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, OverlordHiroko, Mailumia, godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, UNKNOWN, FullmetalFan870 (_**_who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction_**_), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (_**_who previously known as "Shunto"_**_), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi,__ hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx,__ Niom Lamboise, kirbystarwarrior, _**_and_**_ Overlord-Lucia_ (**AND those who've fav and follow the story!**). Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your supportive and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly sorry for that!**

**I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the wait! x_X ..**It'll be harder to post Chapters from now on, but I'll try! :)****

_Anyway, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 37 : When They're on the Way...**

"_So_... What are you going to do next, Fuka?"

It's 1.59 PM now in the Human World. Genjuro stood in front of Fuka and her team, right behind him is his wife and his daughter's tombstones— which now had two red roses placed atop each graves.

"_Well_... We'll to go to this flower shop called '**Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop**'," Fuka said to her father, smiling. "... Are you coming, Dad?"

Genjuro shook his head. "No... I'll stay here for a few more moments. You can go ahead," he said with a smile. "Fuka, Desco, everyone... Please be safe— _both_ when you're all here and in the Netherworld. May luck always be in your favor, _everyone_. And when you guys succeed, tell Sir Valvatorez I said '_hi'_."

"Will do. And _thank you_, Dad..." Fuka said, walked up to her father before hugging him, followed by Desco short after. "I... I _promise_ to visit you once I'm done with this rescue mission..."

With that, Fuka and Desco let go their hug from their father before turning around. Then, the two sisters and the others made their way out of **Thánatos**, with Genjuro watching them from afar...

**...**

It didn't take long until the group arrived at their destination. Before them is a small building with bright yellow-colored walls, named '**Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop**'.

"Here we are... _Again_," Fuka muttered, slightly shuddered at the thought of what happened when Artina and the woman named Salvatore fought each other for the Black Rose, which was destroyed by an 'incident' in the end.

"So... _This_ is the place?" Fenrich said, crossing his arms. "Weird... And _here_ I thought it's a big place."

With no other comments, everyone went inside. As Fuka push open door, tinkling sound could be heard from the small bell that is placed right above the shop's door— that may be deliberately placed there to make the shopkeeper aware of any customer who came into the shop.

"... _Hello_? Anybody here? Master Big Star? Salvatore?" Fuka called out, as she and the others stepped into the shop. They saw the shop was good as new again, as if the fight between Artina and Salvatore was never occurred there.

A man with long brown hair in elegant-looking yellow clothes was standing behind the counter table, his back facing the group. But as soon as he heard Fuka's voice, he quickly spun around.

"Oh why hello there, everyone. It's good to see you all back... with a lot of friends," the man said, brandishing a red rose to them. "_Still_... Welcome to '**Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop**'! Can I help you, ladies _and_ gentlemen~?"

Fenrich arched one eyebrow up at this. "... Who the _hell_ is this guy?"

Mao sighed before answering the Werewolf's question. "He's **Master Big Star**. Like us, he's a demon. He opened a flower shop here, saying that he doing businesses besides being a Sophomore Leader in my Academy."

The Werewolf then crossed his arms. "Seeing the flowers _aren't_ just one kind, I bet he's not alone in doing this business."

"Your guess was right, '_partner'_. He's with a woman named **Salvatore**— one of Diez Gentlemen in my Academy," Mao replied, looking around. "Speaking of that Diez Gentlemen... Where _is_ she, Big Star?"

Master Big Star pointed his thumb to his back. "After losing her Black Rose, she decided to get another one by training hard and going to this '**Ischyrós**' Netherworld. Right now, she was preparing herself for going to **Ischyrós**," he told the group, folding his arms. "I decided to join her, though. I need to have some fight after a long absence, ya know?"

The Hades' crew was shocked to hear this. "**_R-Really_?!**" they all shouted.

"_Yup_." Master Big Star said with a nod. "I've ever heard you guys _also_ wanted to visit this Netherworld... So let me give you a ride— I think Salvatore wouldn't mind. If you guys want to join, then come to this shop at 2.30 PM, and we'll quickly depart to **Ischyrós**."

**~~~~0~~~~**

The news about Master Big Star and Salvatore's 'trip' to **Ischyrós** made the Hades' crew quickly rushed from '**Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop**' to Fuka's two friend's club house. As they arrived, they slammed open the door, making the others who inside the club house surprised.

"_Ah_... You're _all_ finally back," Main Hero B said with 'her' feminine voice. "... _So_? Did you get the _names_?"

"_W-We_... We _got_ it," Fuka said between her hard panting. "_A-Anyway_, there's something _important_ I need to tell—!" the brunette began, but was cut off by Flonne.

"_U-Uhm_..." the Archangel muttered, looking around before her gaze was fixed to Etna.

"_M-Miss Etna_... Who's _that_ man with an antenna-like hair behind you? _A-And_," the Archangel stood up before she continued, "_where_ is Sir Laharl?"

At this question, Fuka and the others were silent, with Etna and the man with the antenna-like hair looked sad.

"_H-He_... He's **gone**," Etna said with a hint of sadness, looking to the Archangel. "A-And the _one_ to be blamed... was this 'Milady' girl."

At this, Flonne understand what Etna means, and couldn't help but gasped aloud in shock as tears went out of her bright blue eyes.

"_W-What_...? N-No. _S-Sir Laharl_... Sir Laharl is..." Flonne couldn't get the urge to say the '**d**' word, sobbing aloud instead. "_N-No_... **W-Why?!**"

"T-This is... _totally_ unexpected..." Main Hero B muttered, as 'she' and the others lowered their heads, mourning for Laharl's death...

Minutes later, they're all done with the mourning, with some still trying to wipe the tears that had made their faces wet. Then, Fuka told the group of their plan to go to **Ischyrós**.

The news was instantly startled the group. "_**W-WHAT****?!**"_ they all cried out.

"Y-Yeah! Since we've got the names, then _all_ we need to do is go to **Ischyrós** and save Valzy!" Fuka said, raising a fist up into the air. "So pack up your belongings and let's go to this shop named '**Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop**'! If you ask _why_, it's because..."

There was a short pause from the Prinny Girl before she continued, "_Well_, since we had _no_ idea at how to get to **Ischyrós**, while the 'two shopkeepers' at the shop knew _and_ planned to go **Ischyrós** today, then we need to tag along with them! I knew it sounds so sudden, but _right now_, it's the _only_ way to get to **Ischyrós**!"

"You _heard_ her, everyone! We're leaving to **Ischyrós** _now!"_ Artina exclaimed, sounding serious. "So pick up _all_ of your belongings, and then we'll leave to '**Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop**' and go to **Ischyrós**!"

The pink-haired Angel then raised a fist up. "... It's _time_, everyone! I'm hope you're all ready!"

"Of _course_ we do!" a Thief exclaimed, smiling.

"We'll save Sir Valvatorez for sure!" a Magic Knight said, before moving her eyes to a Bio-Suit beside her. "_Hey_... Do you think we would succeed?"

"_Data processing_... Processing complete; Mission to save Sir Valvatorez is reaching its climax," a Bio-Suit said with its robotic voice. "Chance to win is unknown, but it's unlikely... _75%_."

"_Re-calculating_... Chance to win is _100%_. That is, if we stick together until the _very_ end," an Android corrected, one fist raised into the air.

Fenrich took a few steps forward before raising a fist up into the air. "Alright, everyone! You've have _15 minutes_ to get your things packed! Don't be late, _or_ you'll feel..."

The Werewolf brought his fist down before thrust it forward in an angry manner, making everyone flinched. "...**THIS!**"

_"**Y-YES, SIR FENRICH!**"_

With that, everyone quickly scampered from their spot, packing their belongings as fast as they could— as if they're in a competition that was hanging on for dear life...

**...**

14 minutes _and_ 55 seconds later, everyone were done in packing their things. They're all panting hard, obviously tired for running around for their things back then.

"_5 seconds_ before 15 minutes? _Hmm_... As impossible as it sounds, but you _all_ did it before the time runs out... Good job," Fenrich commented, crossing his arms. "_Well_, then... It's 2.15 PM now. That would leave 15 minutes before 2.30 PM."

"Which is an _enough_ time to go to the flower shop, then to **Ischyrós**," Artina added, placing one hand to her hip. "_Alright_ then, everyone, let's go to the flower shop!"

"**YEAH!**"

With that, all members of the Hades' crew went out of the club house, ready for another departure far away from the Human World. But they hadn't gone far when...

**"_WAIT_ FOR US...!"**

The group turned around, and was shocked to find Aya and Tera there, running up to them. They're wearing backpacks.

"M-Mai? H-Hirl?" Fuka muttered, watching her two friends stopped right in front of her. "_W_-... _What_ are you both doing?"

"What else, _duh_? We're coming with you _and_ your team!" Aya said eagerly, placing both of her hands to her hips.

Fuka's cinnamon eyes were widened at this. "**_W-What?!_**_"_

"I- _No_— **WE** know it sounds crazy, and _we_ know it sounds dangerous to tag along with you and the others. _But_..." Tera shook her head, looking up to Fuka. "E-Ever since you guys came here, Aya and I had experiencing the happy, sad, and the heart-pumping moments with you guys... To tell you the truth, Fuka, we _never_ had this kind of experience ever since you're... **_dead_**."

Fuka was a bit taken aback at this remark. "Mai... Hirl..."

"I know you'll say it's _dangerous_ for us to tag along, _but_..." Aya looked to the Prinny Girl right in the eye sternly— _so_ stern that it made Fuka almost flinch. "_Fuka_... We can fight now. If we're not watching you and the others do some butt-kicking back then, we'll _never_ knew what to do in fighting. _And_ without the power of 'magic' and the staff we owned now, we'll _never_ joining you and the team in the fight..."

"Fuka, you _don't_ know how much this fighting experience meant to us. It was _weird_... But on the other hand, it was a great _miracle_ for us," Tera added, taking a step forward. "_Fuka_... We've face dangers, and _one_ of it happens just a few hours ago, _right_ at the time we lost an ally..."

Tera lowered her head, but quickly brought it up again so her eyes fixed to Fuka's brown ones. "_Please_, Fuka! Let us face the danger together with you! We want to help you in saving this guy named Valvatorez you and the others always talked about!"

"_Heck_ yeah! Do you think after this _togetherness_ we had, me and Tera would just stay here and letting you all go _and_ face the danger without **_us_**?" Aya huffed aloud, crossing her arms. "Hmph! _Absolutely_ not! We're coming with you, Fuka- _No_— **everyone**! We've done a _lot_ of butt-kicking together, so _don't_ see us as ordinary school girls anymore— we're now _able_ to fight, like you guys!"

Everyone was _shocked_ to hear this. The group's members, _right now_, were _more_ than enough for a big mission. Adding another two members might be a good idea, but it _would_ be the opposite if the two members are those who new to the Netherworld— a whole new 'dimension' that were harsh and cruel _sometimes_.

No, scratch the '_sometimes_' away— '**_always_**' is the more suitable word for the statement above.

For a moment, the Hades' crew was all quiet until Fuka sighs, placing one hand to her hip.

"Mai... Hirl..." Fuka muttered, sighing again. "I... I _know_ you both now are _no_ stranger to danger. You both now can fight like a heroine on those games. _But_... Oh, for Netherworld's sake. _Seriously_, guys?" The brunette's voice is soft despite of the annoyed-like sentences she just said.

Fuka's face slowly sunk into her right hand in deep thought. It was clear that she was struggling to make a decision.

A moment later, she looked up to her two friends, sighing. "... _Fine_, permission to tag along granted. But if there is _any_ danger that you felt you can't face, I want you both to inform me about it, so me and the team could try and take you both return here. Do _I_ make myself clear?"

At this remark, the Hades' crew was left shocked. But seeing from the situation, it is clear that Fuka wanted her two friends to stay, but letting them tag along instead. And they _really_ sure that once the Prinny Girl's two friends went into the team, Fuka will try to protect them from any harm— it was visible from the brunette's face and eyes.

On the other hand, Aya and Tera started to smile a little. "_Crystal_. Crystal clear, Fuka," Aya said, as she and Tera ran and hugged the brunette tight, crying.

"T-Thank you, _Fuka_," Tera said, still hugging her brown-haired friend. "We promise... We _promise_ that we're not going to let you down, Fuka. _Mark_ our words."

Fuka had no idea what to say, so she hugged back her two friends instead, nodding slightly.

A moment later, Fuka and her two friends broke the hug. After saying goodbyes to their clubhouse, Aya and Tera— along with the Hades' crew— began to make their way to '**Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop**', ready for their next adventure to **Ischyrós**...

**~~~~0~~~~ **

_**Meanwhile, back at Thánatos...**_

Genjuro was crouching in front of his wife and his daughter's tombstones, holding it gently. At the moment, he had his head down with his eyes closed as gentle breeze began to blow through his body. Genjuro sighs, let go his hold from the tombstones before he stood up, opening his eyes.

"I wish you're here, _dear_... You'll be _so_ proud to see how Fuka had grown up," Genjuro said to his wife's tombstone, smiling warmly. "_Also_... She's quite a good fighter too now. I remember those days when we both afraid that our daughter Fuka will be the target of bullies... But _hey_, guess we're wrong after all."

It was then Genjuro became aware that he was _not_ alone; as he could hear the sound of shoes clicking from behind him...

Then it stopped.

"_Wha_—" Genjuro started to say, turning to face the figure, and was cut off when he felt a sharp pain collided to the side of his head, making him gasped in shock before he was out like a light, falling to the hard ground on his side.

Three figures could be seen, standing before Genjuro's unconscious form. The three of them are all demons, all had bright red eyes.

"_Hmph_, piece of cake," one of the demons— a red-eyed Male Warrior— spoke; a smirk ran across his face.

"Indeed," the other demon— a red-eyed Female Samurai— said, joining the conversation. "I _can't_ believe that from all missions, we were told by 'Milady' to capture this _weak_ human named Genjuro Kazamatsuri. _Hmph_, this is just _too_ easy."

"But _still_..." the other demon— a red-eyed Archer— muttered, crossing her arms. "... I wonder what this man had done until he caught 'Milady's interest? _Or_... Does 'Milady' _love_ to collect weaklings? I mean, last time, 'Milady' brought _that_ weakling 'vampire'... And _now_ a human who has no capability in fighting? Just _what_ is 'Milady' planning to do...?"

"Whatever it is, I _believe_ 'Milady's plans were a good one, like a gold that _never_ lost its shine..." the red-eyed Male Warrior said, shifting his gaze to his two companions. "_Alright_, since we're done with the mission, let's go back... _C'mon_, Reipia, Yumi. Let's not make 'Milady' waiting."

"_Understood_, Ken," the red-eyed Female Samurai— named **Reipia**— said to the red-eyed Male Warrior— named **Ken**— while the red-eyed Archer— named **Yumi**— nodded in agreement at this.

Ken then grabbed Genjuro by the back of his white coat before he, Reipia, and Yumi teleported out of the place in a flash of dark light, leaving **Thánatos** alone once again...

* * *

><p><strong><em>What<em> in the freaking world?! Fuka's dad is abducted! My, this wouldn't be good... While that happens, the Hades' crew finally can depart to Ischyrós! What happen next for the Hades' crew...? And more importantly, Fuka's dad, Genjuro Kazamatsuri?**

**Find it out at the next Chapter~! ;D**

_______Oh, and... I'm sorry, but NO replies for now! I was EXTREMELY busy until I can't make one. X_x ..But you know how THANKFUL I am when I got your feedbacks; it means a LOT to me! Thank you for the reviews, buddies! I'm glad you enjoyed this story, even though I always make you all annoyed by the late updates... X_x_______

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...  
><strong>

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******

******~~~~0~~~~******

******_... Oh, right! Congratulatiuon for Killthief99 to get the hidden 'meme' reference correctly! :D ..A(n imaginary) delicious cookies for you, buddy~! xD_******


	38. Chapter 38 : When Problems Arise

**{_Last updated: 8/24/2013_}**

**...**

**Gee, another late update; a very, _very_ LONG one, if I should comment... I'm _very_ SORRY for that! X_x ..Anyways, big shout-out to "_OverLord Ayame_" to keep my Chapters lookin' good to everyone's eyes~! x3 **

**Thank you for everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! So thanks to _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, OverlordHiroko, Mailumia, godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, UNKNOWN, FullmetalFan870 (_**_who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction_**_), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (_**_who previously known as "Shunto"_**_), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi,__ hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx,__ Niom Lamboise, kirbystarwarrior, _**_and_**_ Overlord-Lucia_ (**AND those who've fav and follow the story!**). Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your supportive and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly sorry for that!**

**I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the wait! x_X ..**It'll be harder to post Chapters from now on, but I'll try! :)****

_Anyway, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 38 : When Problems Arise...**

"_There_ you are, soldiers. We've been waiting for you all to come."

Salvatore placed one hand to her hip as she looked at the Hades' crew members, who at the moment, those who used to be '_cosplaying_' were already on their usual outfit now. Master Big Star was standing beside her.

"We'll go and face whatever comes to us once we get to **Ischyrós**... Are you soldiers _ready_ to face it all? If not, then _step back_," Salvatore affirmed, crossing her arms.

Hearing this, all of the Hades' crew members quickly gave a nod to Salvatore, assuring her that they're ready to face everything once they arrived at Ischyrós.

"_Alright_. I guess you're all set then," Master Big Star smiled, taking a few step back before he turned his back on them. "Buckle up, _everyone_. I'll summon the way to **Ischyrós**!"

With those words, the Sophomore Leader pulled out two red roses into his grasp. Then, the roses grew bright red in color. Master Big Star used the glowing roses to write some writings on the midair, which was:

**Πύλη του ''Ισχυρός'', ανοιχτό.**

"_Emizeeeel_..." Fuka muttered, looking at the young Death. "... Care to translate those writing for us? 'Cause _seriously_, it's written in _Greek_."

The young President looked at the writings in thought. Moments later, he finally spoke.

"It reads **"Pýli̱ tou ''Ισχυρός'', anoichtó."**, which means _"Gate of ''Ischyrós'', open."_," Emizel explained, still looking at the writings that 'floating' in midair created by Master Big Star. "**Ischyrós** means _Strong_, actually. But seeing the word **Ischyrós** was inside quotation marks, I'm pretty sure that the word **Ischyrós** here was intended to be the name of something... At _this_ case, **Ischyrós** is the name of the Netherworld we're about to visit."

"_Gosh_, I think we should learn the language _Greek_ after this..." Aya commented, placing her hand to her head as she sighs.

Later, the 'floating' writings shone before each of the letters slowly moved in a circular motion, which later started moving faster before finally creating a _huge_ void colored black and red that blew out a gust of wind at them.

"This is it, _everyone_; the gate to the Netherworld **Ischyrós**," Master Big Star stated, as he turned around to face the group. "Alright, who wants to go—"

The Sophomore Leader was cut off when he saw all members of the Hades' crew ran past him and hopped into the black-and-red portal, which shocked him a bit.

"They're _so_ determinate to go to **Ischyrós**, don't you agree?" Master Big Star commented, glancing to Salvatore who stood beside him.

"_Yes_, they are... Now c'mon, _Big Star_. Let's move," With those words, Salvatore walked into the portal. Master Big Star chuckled before he followed the Diez Gentlemen from behind. Once the Sophomore Leader's body disappeared into the dark-and-red void, the portal disappeared, leaving behind '**Mr. Gorgeous Flower Shop**' alone with a sign that read '_Closed'_ at the front door of the shop...

**~~~~0~~~~**

...

The group fell from a dark-and-red portal moments later, landing on the hard ground. Whether they landed on their feet or their faces, they all stood up, and looked around to their surroundings.

"Arrived at **Ischyrós** already? Wow, the trip is _sure_ fast," Krichevskoy commented, rubbing his shirt down for dust.

"_O-Oh god_..." the group heard Fuka muttered. They looked at the Prinny Girl confusedly before they looked to where the brunette is facing.

When they did, aside from Salvatore, Emizel, and Axel, the group found themselves _shocked_ by the sight placed a few meters in front of them.

There before them, stood an enormous palace made by fine, black colored stones, the gate was built with ebony steel that stood around the castle in a square formation. The trees around the castle lost almost all of their leaves, though some still had leaves, but they were withered. There was no grass that grew due to the soil around that didn't look fertile.

Aside from it all, they were shocked by one '_thing_' that spread all over the castle and the surroundings... And the 'thing' was _no_ other than **blood**.

Blood traces could be seen on the trees' leaves and trunks, and there was even a river filled with _blood_, which surrounding the palace.

The view of the castle was enough to give everyone a slight feeling of dread in their hearts, though Salvatore was an exception. The group thought to not go into the palace, but they shook it off, knew that if they do so, Valvatorez would be in even a _worse_ shape than what Axel had told them. So after gathering enough courage into their souls, the group walked to the front gate of the black, bloody castle.

Once they arrived at the said spot, they all gasped when they saw a ball of light colored deep red formed right above their heads. It slowly moved itself, creating some kind of writings on the midair, which stated:

**Καλώς ήλθατε στο Ισχυρός**

"... Emizel?" Fuka called the young Shinigami, looking at him over her shoulder. "... You _know_ what to do."

"_Right_..." the young Death muttered and took a careful look to the writings that floated above them.

"_Hmm_... It's **"Kaló̱s í̱lthate sto Ischyrós"**, which means _"Welcome to Ischyrós"_," Emizel explained, still looking at the writings colored deep red that floating above their heads. "I believe I've told you that **Ischyrós** means '_Strong_', but I am sure you all here knew _why_ I keep translate it as **Ischyrós**."

"Sure we did. It's because of the word '**Ischyrós**' is the name of this Netherworld, which is _why_ you keep translate it as **Ischyrós**," Aya concluded, watching the young Death gave her a nod for her conclusion.

Another _Greek_ writings made by bright red light was formed on the air, which was:

**Παρακαλώ εισάγετε τα τρία ονόματα**

"_W_-... What's the meaning of this one, _Sir Emizel?"_ Desco asked, her red eyes still fixed to the floating writings as she walked to Emizel's side.

"_Hmm_..." the young Shinigami looked to the writings in thought before he spoke again, "This time, it's... **"Parakaló̱ eiságete ta tría onómata"**, which means _"Please enter the three names"_," Emizel explained, still looking at the writings colored deep red that floating above their heads.

"_Three names_?" Fuka raised an eyebrow once she said this, "Are these writings talking about the _three names_ we've gathered back at **Thánatos Graveyard** at the Human World?"

"_That_ could be right..." Fenrich muttered, crossing his arms. "The problem is, where _and_ how the **_hell_** do we enter the _three names_ we got?"

Once the statement was out from the Werewolf's mouth, suddenly, a black-colored hologram screen begins to emit out of nowhere, right in front of the castle's gate.

Seeing this, Fenrich scowled, teeth grinding together in annoyance. "_Dammit_, I'm taking my words back."

Fuka walked to the hologram screen, taking a careful look on it. On the black-colored screen, the Prinny Girl saw some writings colored red in Bold format— which luckily— written in _English_. It stated:

**PLEASE SAY OUT THE THREE NAMES.**

Fuka inhaled deeply once she read the writings, feeling her heart beat rapidly for reason unknown. Then, after clearing her throat, the Prinny Girl spoke the first name aloud.

"_A_-... Artina."

A '_beep_' coming out from the hologram screen in front of the Prinny Girl, and another _English_ writings colored red in bold format was again formed on the screen:

**CORRECT. SAY OUT THE NEXT ONE.**

Whilst Fuka said the next name— her mother's name— Emizel heard a faint sound of footsteps from his back, making him looked to that direction.

"... _Eh_?" was all the young Death said when he saw someone— _two_ figures, to be exact— walking to their direction. One of them— a Reaper— seems to be injured, that he need the support of his companion beside him.

One that was not injured— a man— looked up, and couldn't help but gasped in shock once he did so.

"_E_-... Emizel?" the man called out the young Death's name. "_W-What_ are you doing in a place like this?"

Emizel almost couldn't believe his eyes once he realized that he's not seeing things— it was **HIM** his eyes caught in the view.

"_Father_... W-What are you doing _here_?" Emizel asked, walking to his parent and the Reaper.

"_Emizel_..." the former President— **Death King Hugo**—muttered out, looking to his son right in the eye. "So you have finally returned to the Netherworld... I'm glad you came back safe from the _Human World_."

The young Shinigami seems shocked at this. "_Y_-... You _know_ about it?"

Hugo nodded to his boy. "_Yes_... I knew that you and the others went to the _Human World_ for a rescue mission from **Abaddon**, via video call."

Emizel glanced to his personal bodyguards, giving them a small smile as thanks. Then, he turned his attention back to his father, before he moved his red eyes to the Reaper that need his father's support to keep himself on his feet, who is now panting heavily.

"_Hey_... W-What's wrong? Father, something is fishy from him. What is—" Emizel was cut off by the Reaper, _but_...

What the boy heard from the Reaper was _unexpected_ from him.

**_"Ο κόσμος... είναι σε κίνδυνο."_**

Emizel red orbs _widened_ once he heard a familiar language for him being spoken by the Reaper, which he _never_ expected to out from any Death's mouth.

Meanwhile, Fuka was about to say the third name— which was her own— when suddenly, the writings on the screen changes to...

**GREEK DETECTED. TRANSLATION, TURNED ON.**

At this the screen shows some writings, which happens to be the translation of what the Reaper just said.

_Ο κόσμος... είναι σε κίνδυνο._

(O kósmos... eínai se kíndyno.)

**_The world... is in danger._**

As the group gasped in surprise, something clicked in their mind as they realized an _unexpected_ truth. They remembered Emizel said to them that _Greek_ was an important language that _all_ Shinigami agreed to use to contact one another when they felt the Netherworld— _every_ contents of it— were all in **doom**.

And _right now_... A Shinigami just spoke to Emizel with their _important_ language.

With his heart beating rapidly, Emizel spoke to the Reaper, also in _Greek_. "**Ο κόσμος... είναι σε κίνδυνο;**"

The translation did its job again :

_Ο κόσμος... είναι σε κίνδυνο; _

(O kósmos... eínai se kíndyno?)

**_The world... is in danger?_**

Emizel once again spoke, a bit longer this time. "**Θα μιλήσει για μένα με μια γλώσσα που όλοι συμφώνησαν να χρησιμοποιήσουν, όταν ο κόσμος είναι σε κρίση ... Είσαι σοβαρός;**"

And again, the translator did its job :

_Θα μιλήσει για μένα με μια γλώσσα που όλοι συμφώνησαν να χρησιμοποιήσουν, όταν ο κόσμος είναι σε κρίση ... Είσαι σοβαρός;_

(Tha milí̱sei gia ména me mia gló̱ssa pou óloi symfó̱ni̱san na chri̱simopoií̱soun, ótan o kósmos eínai se krísi̱ ... Eísai sovarós?)

**_You talk to me with a language we all agreed to use when the world is in crisis ... Are you serious?_**

The Reaper opened his mouth would like to say something when suddenly, he coughed a _lot_ of blood, making Emizel cringed— his fear of the Netherworld's crisis was enough for the young Death's heart filled with nothing but _horror_, which is why he cringed once he saw the Reaper cough up blood. Then, the Reaper fell to his knees, showing something _unexpected_ being embedded on his back...

Emizel _gasped_ aloud, taking a few step backwards before he stumbled and fell to his back, eyes fixed to the _thing_ that embedded on the Reaper's back. Emizel's red eyes widened in disbelief, his breathing was quicken due to the _fear_ that had completely take over his heart.

"T-... _T_-... _That's_—" Emizel began, but was cut off when suddenly, the Reaper _screamed aloud_ in agony before a _large_ quantity of blood squirted out from the Reaper's body, which is not just covering the ground below with blood— the _large_ quantity of the red liquid also made clothes worn by some Hades' crew members 'decorated' with red stains.

The Reaper then fell to the ground, eyes were lifeless. His body stayed on where it was before his body finally disappeared to nothing but dust, the same goes to the thing that used to be on the Reaper's back. The dust then blown by the wind that blew all around **Ischyrós**...

After a long, tense silence, Emizel— who still had his breathe quicken— spoke, breaking the silence between them.

"T-That _thing_... e-embedded on the Reaper's back..." the young Shinigami looked up to his father, red eyes still widened in horror. "_I-It's_... It's the sword that could bring _doom_ to everyone, b-but _more_ known to be Shinigami's **_worst_** nightmare... '_Sword of Doom_', otherwise known as... '**_Xífos tou Moíra_**'."

Hugo stared at his boy with concern, feeling bad that his son need to see and know such truth. For a moment, the former President kept silent. But then he sighed, walking towards Emizel and kneeled down to his son's eye level.

"_Emizel_, my son... I'm sorry..." Hugo began, bringing his arms to his son's back before he pulled him into a hug. "_I'm sorry_... to make you see such _thing_."

With fear took over his heart, Emizel couldn't anymore hold back the tears he tried _so_ hard to not release. So he hugged back his father, crying hard to his parent's chest.

"_F-Father_... I-I'm... **H-HWAAAAAA!**"

**...**

As the group watched Emizel cried to his father's chest, they were all silent, having no idea of what to do next.

They're all too _shocked_ with the fact that _every_ Netherworlds in the universe are in danger. _Sure_, some of the group's members are not coming from the Netherworld, but from _all_ places, Netherworld is the place where they _mostly_ spent their time together— either it was for fight each other for some training, having weird misadventures, or just hang out.

Suddenly, a beeping sound was heard from a video phone held by one of the Android class. The group noticed this as they watched the Android open up the device.

Once the Android opens the video phone, a hologram screen begins to emit from it, showing the group the face of...

"...Eh?" Mao stepped closer to the screen of the video phone, eyes widened. "... _Geoffrey_?"

At the mention of the name, Raspberyl and her lackeys gasped, running to Mao's side to see that the face shown on the screen was really Mao's well-known butler— **Geoffrey**.

"_H_-... How did you—" Mao began, but was cut off by his butler.

"_Y-Young Master! I'm glad you're alright... I know you'll ask_ how _I can contact you, but this_ isn't _the time to explain such thing!_" the butler cried out, looking frantic. "_I-I would like to inform you that_ wherever _you are right now, Young Master_, don't _come back to the academy!_"

Mao was completely baffled at this. "_W-What_? Geoffrey! What's _that_ suppose to—!" Again, the white-haired Overlord was cut off, now by a female voice.

**"_Y-Your Highness! Please _listen_ to what Geoffrey just said!_"**

An unfamiliar face of a woman in maid outfit— though familiar for Mao, Raspberyl, and her lackeys— stepped into the hologram screen, right beside Geoffrey. Salvatore and Master Big Star also seemed to know the maid on the 'screen', as their face reacts once they saw the maid's face.

"_M_-... Mai?" Mao uttered out the maid's name. "Even you tell me to _not_ going there...? J-Just _what_ happened there? _Tell_ me, Geoffrey, Mai!"

A confused Fenrich finally spoke out his curiosity of the two unfamiliar faces on the 'screen'. "... Mind to tell me _who_ were those two, 'partner'?"

Mao sighs before he turned his head to Fenrich. "They're **Geoffrey** and **Mai**, my butler and maid. They served me royally, just like _how_ you served that vampire Valvatorez. Right now, they're at **Evil Academy** because I told them to keep it safe while I'm gone."

Fenrich raised an eyebrow at this. "... _Huh_? And here I thought only that Raspberyl girl owns _servants_..." the Werewolf commented, only to get a glare from Raspberyl.

"**They're _not_ servants!**" the Delinquent snapped to the Werewolf. "**Kyoko and Asuka _are_ my lackeys!**"

"Doesn't that have the _same_ meaning?" Fenrich retorted blankly, which made Raspberyl get _even_ more annoyed. But before the Delinquent could snap again to the Werewolf, Geoffrey and Mai's voices interrupts them.

"_M-Mai! Watch out! They're behi—!_"

"_G-Geoffrey! B-Behind yo—!_"

**ZRASH! _ZRASH!_**

**...**

The Hades' crew— including Mao, Raspberyl, her lackeys, Fenrich, and even Emizel and Hugo— are all had their eyes widened once they heard the _sharp_, horrifying sound of a sword from the video phone held by the Android class— who also seems shocked.

Slowly, with dread growing on each of their hearts, the group turned their heads to the hologram screen of the video phone. When they did, it took _all_ of the strength they had to keep them from scream or cry in horror.

The screen shows _how_ terrible **Evil Academy** had become. It was a total wreck— several shards of broken glass were strewn about the ground, furniture was broke to pieces, and everything there were _destroyed_... and covered with **blood**.

Seconds later, the group watched Geoffrey and Mai fell to the ground, their faces were pale and their eyes are _wide_ and white in color, blood could be seen coming out from their mouths.

The sight were enough to make everyone gasped in horror, while Emizel— who was afraid from the start— hugs his father tightly while burying his head to his father's chest, faint whimpers coming out from his mouth.

Mao gasped aloud at the sight, his red eyes become as wide as a saucer as he backed away from the hologram screen.

"_T_-... They..." Mao fell to his knees, lowering his head. "They're... _d_-... **_dead_**..."

"_M-Mao_..." Raspberyl walked over her shocked rival, kneeling to his level. The Delinquent was about to stroke Mao's head for comfort when suddenly, the Overlord flung his arms around her, hugging her tight.

"**T-THEY'RE _DEAD!_**" the white-haired Overlord cried out in sorrow and— _unexpectedly_— he began to sobs. "**GEOFFREY AND MAI ARE... _D-DEAD!_ I-IF THEY'RE DEAD, S-SO DO... _E-EVERYONE_ IN THE ACADEMY!**"

"_N-No_, Mao! _D-Don't_ think like that!" Raspberyl was unsure about what to do at comforting the _unusually_ saddened and frustrated Mao. But she then decided to slowly return his hug, hoping it would calm her rival. "Think positive, _alright_...? Don't let those ghastly thoughts swirled in your mi—"

**"_Milady, I've taken care of the last survivors here._"**

Everyone felt their heart hammered against their chest once they heard the _cold_, sadistic voice of a woman coming from the video phone. As they fixed their eyes to the hologram screen, they saw a pair of foot wearing simple white high-heeled shoes.

"_L-Last survivors_...?" Asuka muttered in disbelief, hands moved over mouth. "T-That means... _E-Everyone_... T-They're—"

"**_SEE_, B-BERYL?! I _T-TOLD_ YOU... T-THEY'RE _ALL_... K-KILLED— _DEAD!_**" Mao cried aloud between his sobs, growing _even_ frustrated than before. He trembled violently and— _unexpectedly_— streams of tears began to went out of his eyes as he tighten his hold around his rival's small body, all that while letting his head dropped atop Raspberyl's shoulder.

"_M-Mao_..." Raspberyl's voice almost reduced to a whisper as she moved one hand to gently stroke her rival's head, the other tighten the hug around Mao's body. She too was _shocked_ with the news that **Evil Academy** was now nothing but a total wreck— the tears that escaped her eyes proved it all.

"T-Those _shoes_... Could it be... _G-Gwen_?" Krichevskoy stuttered as his eyes widened in disbelief. _First_ was their son Laharl, and now _this_...? Both sadness and anger bubbled within the King's heart. This '**Milady**' enemy... He'll make _sure_ that once he meet her, he will beat the _crap_ out of this girl for making his dearest love turned to a _cold_, bloodthirsty killer! Not only that... It was also to avenge their son's death! It was the fault of this '**Milady**' enemy that Laharl was dead in the hands of his wife!

"_Good, good... Now let us depart to the next zone to be annihilate._" a voice of an innocent-like girl coming out from the video phone before another pair of foot came to the view. It was wearing a pair of dark brown shoes, and seems to wear a pair of black stockings.

"_H-Hey_... W-Why does those _brown shoes_... looks like _mine_ here?" Fuka commented, head tilting to the side. "_Sure_, the brown color of the shoes is darker than mine... But _why_ does the shoes look _**exactly**_ like mine?"

No one could answer the Fuka's question as the voice of the woman with white high-heeled shoes came again from the video phone.

"_Yes, Milady... What's the name of the world again?_" A short silence, then she continued with a snap of her fingers. "_Ah, that's right! Now is the time for us to spread your _ultimate power_ to the Human World, Milady! Now where to go... Ah, yes! **VELDIME**! How come I forget?_"

At the mention of the familiar name, Adell, Rozalin, Axel, and Main Hero B felt their heart hammered _hard_ against their chest, their faces shows nothing but shock that mixed with fear.

"**W-What?!**" Adell cried aloud in disbelief. He couldn't believe what he just heard— those two bloodthirsty killers are planning to go to **Veldime**— _his_ hometown!

"_A-Are they_... **s-serious?!**" Axel managed to say, taking a few step forward before he stumbled (_thanks to his injury on his feet_), and would've fell to the ground on his face if Main Hero B wasn't there to catch him in time.

"**T-They're _insane!_**" Rozalin added a bit fearfully, taking a few step backwards.

"_That's right, my good soldier... Now let us spread the 'joy' on **Veldime**... by spraying _blood_ all over the place! Khu khu khu... This is **great~!**_" the brown-shoes girl cheerfully stated, as she and the white-shoes woman were gone from the view in a flash of dark aura. At the time they're gone, the video phone held by the Android class is running out of battery that it shut down itself, leaving the group all wide-eyed _and_ shocked...

The Reaper who died moments ago was right about the Netherworld's crisis, after all... but now, the group believed that the crisis problem began to _arise_ to a higher level.

It was not just the _Netherworld_ now— the _Human World_— and even _Celestia_... were all facing an apocalypse— the three worlds were facing their **impending doom**.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Whoa... This one is <em>sure_ **doesn't end well. The three worlds were facing crisis, and more people has lost their lives... How will the Hades' crew handle this? And what will happen to Veldime...?**_**

**Find it out at the next Chapter! ;)**

Oh, right. Those who thinks the maid character named Mai here as my OC, let me tell you now : **SHE'S NOT**. She's an **official character made for the Manga of Disgaea 3**. And when I said '**Manga**', that means the character **Mai** was created by the Manga creator, _Shin Sasaki_. She was like this (_ **just copy and paste the link on the Link Bar to see it. Other pics were just bonus I added for yours truly **_) :

http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m1sh3j0oc01r29zrvo1_1280.png (_Mai and Geoffrey, Manga page_)

http://karanmamaeryl.tumblr.com/image/23085242264 (_Mai, Manga Page_)

http://karanmamaeryl.tumblr.com/image/14758093429 (_A Fanart made by Pixiv artist_)

**The reason she made a _cameo_ here in this fic is because I fave and adore her... 'Cause really, she needs _moar_ love, in my opinion~ x3**

_______Oh, and... I'm sorry, but I got no replies again this time! I was EXTREMELY busy until I can't make one. X_x ..But you know how THANKFUL I am when I got your feedbacks; it means a LOT to me! Thank you for the reviews, buddies! I'm glad you enjoyed this story, even though I always make you all annoyed by the late updates... X_x_______

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...  
><strong>

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******


	39. Chapter 39 : When Things are Going Worse

**{_Last updated: 9/21/2013_}**

**...**

**Yeah, another late update, everyone. I'm _very_ SORRY for that! I'm busy with, ya know, school and all...? X_x ..Anyways, big shout-out to "_OverLord Ayame_" to keep my Chapters lookin' good to everyone's eyes~! x3 **

**Thank you for everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! So thanks to _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, newfour (_**_who previously known as "__OverlordHiroko"_**_), Mailumia, godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, UNKNOWN, FullmetalFan870 (_**_who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction_**_), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (_**_who previously known as "Shunto"_**_), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi,__ hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx,__ Niom Lamboise, kirbystarwarrior,_****_ Overlord-Lucia, _**_and_**_ Sword Dancer Sapphy_ (**AND those who've fav and follow the story!**). Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your supportive and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly _sorry_ for that! X_x**

**I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the wait! x_X ..**It'll be harder to post Chapters from now on, but I'll try! :)****

_Anyway, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 39 : When Things are Going Worse...**

"_W-What's this_...? I-I can't summon up portals like before... I feel some kind of _force_ holding back my powers to summon it!"

That was all Master Big Star could say when he and the other portal-summoners from Hades' crew tried to make a portal appear in front of them, but there was no avail as it never came.

The news about two bloodthirsty killers going to Veldime had really got Adell, Rozalin, Axel, and Main Hero B _right_ in their hearts. The four of them— especially Adell— insist that they should go to Veldime, and it took an hour and 30 minutes for Adell and Fenrich to argue (_not to mention the punches and the kicks they sent to one another_) before the decision to go to Veldime is finally made.

But, as mentioned right at the start of the Chapter, neither Master Big Star nor the other portal-summoners could summon up a portal. It was _unusual_, according to Salvatore— as this _never_ happened before when she last go to Ischyrós.

"The Female Healer that I brought with me back then can summon up a portal that I can go back to the academy," Salvatore told the group, arms crossed. "_This_ unknown force... Is it _really_ preventing you soldiers from summoning a portal, Big Star? Everyone?"

"_I-It is_," Master Big Star replied breathlessly, finally fell to his knees as he run out of power. "I-I'm sorry... I-I _can't_ summon the way to get out of here."

"**A-Are you _serious?!_**" Adell cried in frantic, right hand clenched over his chest. "T-There _must_ be a way! Please, don't give up just—!" The ex-Demon Hunter was interrupted when a beeping voice came from the video phone that was being charged by the cables connected to the previous Android who held the device.

"Should I open it?" the Android asked the group. Each members of the Hades' crew glanced to one another before they gave a nod the Android. Seeing this, the Android nodded before she open up the device. When she did, a hologram screen begins to emit from it...

"_I-Is this device— *_pant_* ..working? I-I hope— *_pant_* ..i-it does... I-It only has one number and I hope... *_pant_* ..it leads us to... *_pant_* ..ask for a help!_" a breathlessly, young male voice came from the video phone.

"_D-Don't just... *_pant_* ..mutter out words... *_pant_* ..T-Tardo! S-Shout— *_pant_* ..for help... **w-will ya?!**_" a breathlessly, young female voice cried out from the video phone, sounding a bit angry.

"_S-She's right— *_pant_* ..k-kid! S-Speak out— *_pant_* ..for some help! We're **doomed** here!_" a voice of an older man speaks up from the video phone, the panic and fear in his voice was clear.

Adell's eyes instantly grew wide once he heard the voices, so did Rozalin, Axel, and Main Hero B.

"_T-That voice_..." Adell rushed to the video phone, followed by Rozalin, Axel, and Main Hero B a second later.

"**T-Taro! H-Hanako!**" Adell cried out in shock, as the faces of the mentioned ones came to the view.

"_A-Adell...? Oh, gosh! Tardo, it's **Adell!**_" the little girl with pink hair— named Hanako— cried in joy, tears began to popped out of her eyes.

"_Oh my... W-We're so lucky that _this_ number from the device we found leads us to you, Adell!_" the young boy with grey hair— named Taro— said, as he started to tear up. "_A-Adell... Y-You must come back here! It's terrible and we all _need_ you!_"

Axel rushed beside Adell, eyes focused to the hologram screen. "**D-Director**! Director, are you there?!"

A man with red jacket and a blue hat atop his head came to the view short after, between Taro and Hanako.

"_**A-Axel**! Oh, even my favorite_ Dark Hero _is on the line!_" the man— called as Director— said aloud, tears streamed out from his unseen eyes (thanks to his glasses). "_You both must have a _huge_ army with you, right? **Please**! Come back here to Veldime as soon as possible!_"

"_W_-... _What_ happened there?" Adell inquired, uneasiness filled his one and only heart.

"_T-Two_ beautiful _women came to Veldime and viciously kill each demons and humans who comes to their sight!_" the Director told the group, while Hanako and Taro arched an eyebrow up at Director's statement of 'beautiful'. "_I-I think the three of us are the _only_ survivors... R-Right now, we're hiding inside the basement of your house, A-Adell._"

Everyone gasped aloud at the news, but Adell and Axel were quiet, eyes wide as a saucer.

"_W_-... _What_?" the ex-Demon Hunter muttered out, his voice is almost reduced to a whisper. "Y-You _three_ are... t-the _only_ survivors? S-So that means... _M-Mom_... _D-Dad_..."

"_M-My mother_... _brothers_ and _sisters_... a-are all... _k-k-**killed**?_" Axel hoped the answer is _no_, but it's a '_yes_' he got from Director, Taro, and Hanako.

"_Y-Yes..._" Hanako answered fearfully, arms wrapped around herself. "_O-Other than the _three_ of us here..._"

"_Everyone..._" Taro added fearfully, crouching down with hands on his head. "_T-They're... k-**kille**—_"

Before Taro could finish his sentences, suddenly, a _loud_ sound of a wrecked wood came from the device, which makes the Hades' crew shocked. The picture on the screen rolled over— the sound of destroyed furniture and _bloodcurdling_ screams could be heard, accompanied by a sound of splashing water on the ground...

But soon, they knew it _wasn't_ water that was splashing onto the ground— it was **blood**, proved by red 'stain' that now blocking half of the view.

"_N_-... _No_..." Adell whispered in horror, as he, Axel, and the others watched the previous three people on the hologram screen fell to the bloody floor, eyes vacant and wide as blood seeping out from each of their mouths.

"_**N-NOOOOO!**_" Adell screamed in horror and disbelief, as tears started to stream down his face.

"_N-No_... w-way..." Axel fell to his knees, eyes wide in disbelief as tears began to go out from his lilac orbs. "I-It just a moment ago those two killers finished Evil Academy off... a-and now, in _just_ a few moments, Veldime is _finished_...?" The Dark Hero turned his head away from the screen. "_Oh my_... J-Just _how_ many places they destroyed already...?"

As if on cue, Gwen's voice coming from the video phone.

"_Ah... **What a joy**! Weaklings are _really_ fun to kill, **Milady!**_" A pair of foot wearing simple high-heeled shoes came to the view.

"_Khu khu khu, yes it does..._" a pair of foot wearing dark brown shoes looks like Fuka's came to the view short after. "_Well, then. Our business in the Human World is done._"

The woman with white shoes seems baffled at this. "_W-What? B-But **Milady**! T-This_ pathetic _town Veldime is the second place we spread the 'joy' to after that_ blasted _Evil Academy! Besides, there are_ more _places here in the Human World to annihilate, Milady!_"

A reply came from the girl with dark brown shoes. "_I know that... But let's no more interfere— we've collected '**it**'_ more _than enough. Right now, let's go back to the Netherworld— to home._"

"_Argh... Fine. All is for you, **Milady**,_" the woman with white shoes answered. "_Wait a sec... I think the_ only Netherworld _we haven't attacked is that Netherworld where that _weakling _'vampire' came from. Why don't we finish off that_ **_pathetic_** _Netherworld _Hades_, **Milady**?_"

The girl with dark brown shoes chuckled. "_Khu khu khu... It would be fun, actually. But_ right _now, let's keep Hades on the list— I got a_ huge _plan up on my sleeves, anyway._"

"_Ah... As I expected from you, **Milady!**_" Gwen's voice came again, praising the brown-shoes girl. "_Well, let's go back home then! You said that when we're back, you would give me a 'partner', right? I_ can't _wait to see who it is!_"

"_Right... You go on ahead, my good soldier. I got..._ something _to take care of here,_" The statement said by the brown-shoes girl made the Hades' crew confused, but also curious.

"_Okay... Whatever it is you do here, I believe it's a good one... I'll see you later, **Milady!**_" With those words, the white-shoes woman disappeared from the sight in a flash of dark aura.

The girl in brown shoes is quiet for a minute or two, making the Hades' crew grew confused than before. But their confusion changed to shock when they saw the girl's shoes facing the screen, and before she was gone in a flash of dark aura, she muttered out some words...

"**_... Σύλληψη όσοι είδαν._**"

Due what the girl said was in _Greek_, everyone left baffled, but not for Emizel— as he quickly shouted in frantic once he heard the words said by the girl.

"**H-Hey! G-Get away from the screen, _GET AWAY!_**_"_

While Axel, Rozalin, Main Hero B and everyone backed away from the screen, Adell kept still.

"_W-What_ does... i-it means?" Adell inquired the young Death, still too shock of the death of his younger 'siblings' to even move his eyes from the screen.

"It says "_Sýlli̱psi̱ ósoi eídan_", which means "**_Capture those who saw_**"! I think it's for those who saw the hologram screen, so get your eyes off the—!" He was cut off by a male voice, coming out from nowhere...

**"... _Too late_."**

A figure in black cloak struck his foot to Adell's back, stomping him **HARD** onto the ground. The ex-Demon Hunter gasped for the sudden pain, and before he could react, the figure grabbed a handful of Adell's red hair before smashing the ex-Demon Hunter's head _really_ **HARD** to the ground, making Adell cried in pain as streams of fresh blood began to seeping out from his head.

The Android in front of Adell— who held the video phone— was shocked by the sight. But before she could do anything, the black-cloaked figure snapped his fingers, summoning multiple big-sized scorching fireballs above his head. He moved his hand around, and in instant, the big-sized fireballs above his head flew down and collides to the Android's body, making the Android screamed in pain before she fell on her back, losing her consciousness.

"_Ugh_... W-... _Who_...?" Was all Adell managed to say before his eyes closed shut as his head fell to the ground, unconscious.

"... Target found. Return to hideout," the black-cloaked figure's male voice came again, sounding unemotional. He grabbed Adell by the back collar of his white shirt with his left hand when all of the sudden, an angry Rozalin shot multiple bullets to him, though he managed to dodge it all... At least he thought, until _one_ of the bullets succeed to reach him— grazing the upper part of his right arm. The black-cloaked figure flinched for the sudden pain, but seems to ignore the pain as he kept his tight hold on Adell's shirt with his left hand.

"Don't _act_ as if you're unhurt, **you moron!**" Etna grabbed her red trademark spear before she flew to the black-cloaked figure, appearing before him and attempted to slash him in the face.

The figure was surprised to even have the time to counter Etna's attack, so he turned around and tried to run away. In doing so, it wasn't his face that got hit— it was the hood he wore that got damaged, making it torn.

"_Ugh!_" Unexpectedly, aside from his hood, the tip of Etna's spear managed to make a single scratch on the back of the figure's neck. As his hood torn away from the cloak he wore, his face was shown as his hair was blown, following the movement of the wind that currently blowing through the place...

Upon seeing the figure's face, Etna gasped, her eyes quickly became wide as shock was written all over her face. In disbelief, she watched the male figure turned his head to her, his bright yellow eyes glared to her red ones.

"... Stay away from me, you _jerk_," the male figure muttered out, voice sounds a bit angry. He then easily snatched Etna's spear away from her grasp before using it to strike her right on her side, making the Demon Lord cried in pain as she hurled down towards the ground, making trail of smokes around her.

"... _Hmph_, you're **weak**," the male figure commented bluntly, voice sounds unemotional as he threw Etna's spear away. "... Don't bother to fight if you're unprepared, you _jerk_. When I meet you again, I want you to _not_ disappoint me... **jerk**."

With those words, the male figure disappeared in a flash of dark aura, with Adell in tow...

"**A-ADELL...!**" Rozalin cried out in frantic, falling to her knees, couldn't believe that her 'boyfriend' was taken that easily from her.

Meanwhile, Etna and everyone's eyes had widen. They had witness the face of the male figure who just abducted Adell, but it was just _shocking_...

"H-His eyes... It _might_ be different, but _only_ in color. Other than that... _everything_ was same," Etna muttered out, her red eyes fixed to the previous spot the male figure at.

"I-It can't be true... w-was it really _him_ we all saw?" Etna brought one arm up to her chest, clenching it.

"... I-Is that... really _you_... whom we saw... _**Prince**_?"

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**- Meanwhile, inside the castle of the Netherworld Ischyrós... -**_

"_Hnn_... I wonder if my new soldier did it well."

Sitting on her throne, Fuka look-alike crossed her legs, resting her head to her right palm. Her trusty 'butler'— a Male Healer named **Muz**— could be seen standing at the right side of the throne, while the one who stood on the left side was her new right-hand woman— **Gwen**, King Krichevskoy's supposed-late wife that she brought back to 'life' in a way unknown to us.

"This _new_ soldier... **Milady**, is it the _one_ you told me about? My new 'partner'...?" Gwen asked, looking to her '**Lady**'— the Fuka look-alike.

Said '**Lady**' chuckled lightly at this. "Oh, _Gwen_, my good soldier. You _sure_ are an impatient one, _huh_?" Fuka look-alike smirks. "But _still_, to answer your question... **Yes**, this new soldier I newly... '_recruited'_... was the _one_ who will become your partner."

Gwen clapped her hands together, eyes glimmering in delight. "_Oh_, sweet! So where can I meet this—"

Before the brown-haired woman could finish her sentences, suddenly, a dark portal formed a few meters in front of the throne. As Fuka look-alike, Gwen, and Muz had their eyes fixed to the newly-formed void, they saw a figure stepping out from it.

The figure was a young-looking boy. His entire body is closed with the black cloak he wore that stops a bit high above his ankles, showing his red shoes that he currently wore. The hood of his cloak was torn, showing his short blue hair that has two longer strands of hair sticking out from atop his head. He had bright yellow eyes, and his deadpan expression shows that he was a kind of a quiet, but serious guy.

"... **Milady**, I got the target you requested me," the young-looking boy said blankly, throwing a figure bigger than him roughly to the floor below.

"_U-Ugh_..." the thrown figure gritted his teeth, struggling against the chains that tied his hands firmly behind his back, his vision is nothing but darkness as a black cloth was purposely tied around his eyes. Blood was streaming down from his head, showing that he got a huge wound somewhere on the head that got unattended.

Fuka look-alike smirks. "_Ah_... So _this_ red-haired man here has seen **everything**, _hmm_?" she chuckled, standing up from her throne before she disappears, showing herself again in front of the blindfolded man. She then kneeled down in front of the red-haired man, looking all calm...

But suddenly, she looked so _furious_ as she grabs the man by a handful of his hair, jerking him up by such force, making the red-haired man cried in pain.

"_Tell_ me, soldier..." Fuka look-alike looked up to the blue-haired boy, whose face is still deadpan even with the sight of the red-haired man that currently pained. "Did _you_ in chance get this man's _name_?"

The blue-haired boy nods. "Yes, **Milady**... I think his name was... _Adell_."

"**Adell**, _hmm_?" Fuka look-alike looked back to the red-haired man she held by his hair. "_Well_, well... You _sure_ are a **fool** one, young man..." She turned her head to Muz— her 'butler'.

"... _Muzzie_?" the look-alike called the Male Healer. "Care to bring this man to '_that room_'? I'll think of a plan of _what_ to do to him later~" A wide smirk formed across her face once she said that.

Muz seems shocked a bit once he heard this, but he quickly got over it as he quickly nods to his '**Lady**'.

"_Y_-... Yes, **Milady**," With those words, Muz walked towards the red-haired man— Adell— and grabbed him by the back collar of his white shirt before he was gone in a flash of dark aura, along with the man he held.

"_Whoa_... I don't know _who_ you are, but you're _totally_ **awesome!**" Gwen walked to the blue-haired boy with a happy-evil smile, patting the boy in the head, who seems to not mind at all with what Gwen did to him at the moment— as he keep the deadpan look on his face. "That man you brought here is _all_ bloody and pained! Truly a wonderful act that I believe **Milady** would praise you highly!"

Gwen then cupped the boy's face with her hands, bringing his face up and made him meet her gaze.

"And that _quiet-but-serious_ attitude of yours is _overly_ **amazing**! I'm _Gwen_, **Milady**'s newly-recruited right-hand woman! _Yours_...?"

The blue-haired boy sighs at the statement, slowly grabs and slid Gwen's hands down from his cheeks.

"I had... _no_ idea... about myself," the blue-haired boy avoided Gwen's gaze. "I only remembered that... before I'm here, I was trapped in some kind of a place filled with lights... _Lots_ of lights..."

He wrapped his arms around himself, trembling slightly. "_Lights_... T-They're awful... hurting me from my head to toes, sending me _so_ much pain... I... I _hate_ lights."

"_Oh, my_... Poor you! **Milady** was right— **light** is _never_ a good element for anyone to see or feel! _My_, you must felt _so_ much pain!" Gwen held out her arms towards the blue-haired boy, lifting him up until his feet off the floor before pulling him to a tight hug. The blue-haired boy is surprised by this, feeling a bit awkward as he realize that Gwen hugged him to her chest, consequently put his face right between her breasts.

"_N-Nghrr_..." the blue-haired boy muttered in protest, but it was muffled due to... _well_, you know what.

"_Alright_, my good soldier Gwen. Stop what you're doing and let me introduce this kid to you," Fuka look-alike stated, making Gwen looked over her '**Lady**' before she releases the blue-haired boy from her hug and set him down to the floor on his feet.

"_So_... My good soldier _Gwen_," Fuka look-alike walked to the blue-haired boy, placing both her hands atop the boy's shoulders. At the motion, the black cloak that covering the yellow-eyed boy's body was gone, showing his very-long red scarf, two unique-looking yellow bracelets, and the red shorts he currently wore.

"...meet _Laharl_, your suppose-dead so— _errr_... I mean— your _new_ partner I've promised you back before. He's amnesia 'bout himself ever since I... _saved_ him from those darn '_lights_' that had hurt him a lot. Now that he promised he would follow me, I think I'll make him your partner."

Gwen seems delighted at Fuka look-alike's decision. "Oh my goodness! Thank you, **Milady**! I _knew_ you're the best!"

As Gwen happily hugged the blue-haired boy— Laharl— again to her chest, deep down in her heart, _somehow_, Gwen felt she _ever_ meet the boy before, but couldn't remember where and when.

The yellow-eyed boy— Laharl— felt it too. He somehow felt he _ever_ meet this woman before, but couldn't make out where or when. The blue-haired boy then looked up; his bright yellow eyes met Gwen's red ones. At that moment, both thought;

_... Did we ever met before?_

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**- Meanwhile, outside the castle... -**_

"_F-_... _Fuka Kazamatsuri_."

Fuka finally could say the third name after _all_ the shocking events she and the Hades' crew went through— which starts from the death of a Reaper who revealed that the universe is facing an apocalypse of some sort, _all_ Netherworlds— including **Evil Academy**— and Human World's **Veldime** were attacked and is nothing but a wrecked place now, and... _Laharl_.

The last one was _really_ shocking them. Laharl was supposed to be dead... _right_? Almost _half_ of the crew had witness the blue-haired Overlord killed by his own mother— the woman named Gwen. So _how_ did he come back to life? The possible cause must be this '**Milady**' enemy... But they're still unsure.

A loud '_beep_' from the hologram screen in front of Fuka had snapped her and the others out of their thoughts, and English writings colored red in Bold format was formed on the black-colored screen :

**CORRECT.**

**THE THREE NAMES YOU SAY IS CORRECT.**

**WITH THAT SAID, OPEN THE DOOR WE SHALL.**

**BUT MIND THAT ONCE YOU ENTER, THERE COULD BE POSSIBILITIES YOU WILL NOT BACK ALIVE.**

**DO YOU STILL WANT TO PROCEED?**

_Oh, geez..._ Why _do these writings are colored red atop a black screen? Seriously, it's like _those_ horror-gaming stories on the internet..._ Fuka thought while she rolled her eyes, remembering one of many unforgettable moments of hers when she was still alive.

It was the time when she was at school, where every break time, Aya and Tera would eagerly (_and dreadfully, might she add_) telling her what she believed to be fan-made horror stories based on games— mostly are from the well-known game series _Poké-Pocket Monsters_ from the **Ninteldo** game company.

With a face that showed no fear at all, Fuka looked to the 'screen'. "_Yes_. I wish to proceed, _even_ when you say it would be risky! What, you questioning _me_?" she said aloud, arching one eyebrow up.

"... _Turn_ back now? Am I a _joke_ to you?" the brunette girl huffed aloud, crossing her arms. "Ya think after _all_ the way we went through, I'm gonna say '_no_' just because you _freakin_' scare me with these _shit_ red writings on black screen? If I should say, **I'm _not_ f*cking terrified at all**! Because what I'm scared about right now is that if we're _not_ fast, then the world— the _universe_, will be nothing but a wasteland that we couldn't live at! **So _shut_ the f*ckin' crap off, and open the _damn_ gate for us, _ya weird program!_**"

After those words were out from Fuka's mouth, everyone was shocked— _so_ shocked that their eyes are wide as saucers while their mouths agape, and eyebrows rose in shock. _Sure_, Fuka is not the type to talk _everything_ with a 'good' language. But to hear **LOTS** of cursing words coming out from the Prinny Girl's mouth... _That_ really startling the group.

"_H-Huh_?" Artina muttered, noticing something from Fuka's 'colorful' words. "... '**Turn back now**'? '**Am I a joke to you**'? I... I _feel_ like there was a **_reference_** in there somewhere..."

Another loud '_beep_' from the black-colored hologram screen bringing the group out from their shock state, as more bold-formatted red writings in English language was formed on the 'screen' :

**REQUEST ACCEPTED.**

**OPENING THE '3-NAMES GATE'...**

With the last words being written, the hologram screen faded from everyone's view— startling them a bit. Then, slowly, a _loud_, rather eerie '_click_' could be heard from the gate in front of them. After that, the gate proceed itself to open the way slowly, its high rusty noise stabbed everyone's ears like an arrow, but _no_ one bother to covered their ears— as only _one_ feeling filled their hearts at the moment...

**Determination**.

**Determination** to save the universe from '_doom_'.

**Determination** to defeat this '_**Milady**_' enemy.

And _last_ but not least... **Determination** to save Valvatorez from the 'suffering' he forced to went through ever since he was taken away from Hades.

The gate in front of them is finally wide open, chilling breeze blowing through them as the Hades' crew looked to one another.

They all nodded, their eyes moved to Fuka who stood right in front of the gate. The Prinny Girl nods to the group as she looked up to the front gate of Ischyrós' castle, a stern look was visible on her face.

"**Alright, guys!**" the brunette exclaimed, her fingers balled into tight fists at her sides. "**... _Let's do this!_**"

* * *

><p><strong><em>The Hades' crew is finally set off into the castle! What lies inside the castle, which from the outside already looks hideous...? And what's up with Laharl's mysterious comeback?!<em>**

**Find it out at the next Chapter! ;)**

_______Oh, right. I think the replies will be put to a stop for a moment. Since, I got busy all the time until I can't make one... But you know how THANKFUL I am when I got your feedbacks; it means a LOT to me! Thank you for the reviews, buddies! I'm glad you enjoyed this story, even though I always make you all annoyed by the late updates... X_x_______

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...  
><strong>

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******

******...******

******_'REFRESHMENT'~! : Anyone could guess what _reference_ the words _'Turn back now'_ and _'Am I a joke to you'_ from? Answer if you know, and get a(_******_n imaginary_******_) tons of cookies from me! [_****_HINT! : See a game reference in this Chapter? Use it as a clue, and I'm sure you'll found it._****_] ;)_******


	40. Chapter 40

**{_Last updated: 10/19/2013_}**

**...**

**.. _Uh_...**

**MERRY (late) Christmas to those who celebrate! And Happy Holidays too~! :D  
><strong>

**...**

**.. _Okaaay_... **

**Now that I've done with that, I'll say this next...  
><strong>

_**I'M SORRY FOR THE **_**SUPER**_** LATE UPDATE! X_x**_

**... No, _seriously_. I really, REALLY sorry. I even miss updates on the stories I followed! X_x**

**But _boy_, it's good to be back here... with a NEW Chapter of "The Curse of Blood"~! :D**

**Thank you for everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! So thanks to _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, newfour (_**_who previously known as "__OverlordHiroko"_**_), Maistyria (_**_who previously known as "Mailumia"_**_), godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, UNKNOWN, FullmetalFan870 (_**_who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction_**_), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (_**_who previously known as "Shunto"_**_), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi,__ hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx,__ Niom Lamboise, kirbystarwarrior,_****_ Overlord-Lucia,_****_ Sword Dancer Sapphy, _**_and_**_ fagodzak _(**AND those who've fav and follow the story!**). Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your supportive and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly _sorry_ for that! X_x**

**I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the wait! x_X**

_Anyway, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-_

_**Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO**_

_**...**_

**Reader's warning :**** This Chapter contains _LOTS_ of cursing words. Reader discretion is advised. (I**_** think**_**...? I mean, this is**_** Disgaea **_**we're talking about.) ;P**

**Oh, and there's _no_ enough space for this Chapter's title, _so_... see the name of this Chapter _right_ below the story's title. ^^''**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 40 : When Two Familiar Faces Show Up...**

"Until **Milady** made her decision, you're _forbidden_ to go anywhere. Stay here... _Prisoner Adell_."

Adell— who was on the ground on his stomach— felt the blindfold begin to undo from around his eyes. His hands are still tightly bound behind his back by the heavy chains, but he still grateful that he can get his clear vision again.

The ex-Demon Hunter move his head slightly to the side, finding that he's now at a wide meadow that filled with _lots_ of colorful flowers. There are some bushes planted in the meadow, filled with roses that were colored black, though there are some that were red. Cool breeze blew through the place, making both the flowers and the grass in the wide meadow sway around.

Adell then saw a Male Healer— which he presumed be the one who had brought him to this beautiful place— kneeled down right in front of him, observing him.

"_Oh, my_," the Male Healer gasped lightly. "You're injured... _Here_, let me help you."

Before Adell could make any comments, the Male Healer brought a hand to his head, casting a **Heal** magic to him. In doing so, the _deep_ wound somewhere on Adell's head is healed.

The Male Healer's action is shocking Adell. "_W_-... _Why_ are you—" the ex-Demon Hunter began, but was cut off when the Male Healer spoke.

"I might follow _every_ orders **Milady** tells me, but _that_ doesn't mean I'm really cruel that I will let that _wound_ of yours unattended," the Male Healer stated, standing up. "Besides, **Milady** will not happy if she saw one of her prisoners die _not_ by her hands... Well, guess I'll go now." With those words, the Male Healer disappeared in a flash of dark aura, leaving Adell alone at the beautiful place.

Once the Male Healer take his leave, Adell groaned aloud, trying to free his hands from the tight binds, but to no avail as the ex-Demon Hunter's arms are still secured tight behind his back by the chains.

"_Dang it_... It's no use," Adell then struggled more, not to escape from his binds— it's for moving himself from the ground.

And he did— he managed to go up to his knees. Sighing, Adell move his head around, and couldn't help but feeling odd.

_This place is beautiful..._ the ex-Demon Hunter thought, still observing his surroundings— not even realizing that the area's beauty had made a small smile ran across his face. _I wonder_ where _am I now? I mean,_ last _time I remember I'm still at—_

Adell stopped once he had his gaze to his back, looking onto... _something_.

He's shocked by the sight— _so_ shocked that his eyes are quickly widened.

_I should've known..._ the red-haired man thought, eyes still wide in shock. _I'm still at **Ischyrós**, so I should've expected _this_... Expecting that _every_ beauty in this place... _hides_ something unexpected._

Not far in front of Adell is a big, beautiful cherry blossom tree. Some of its petals flutter downwards— some was brought down by the wind, while some keep going down until it reach the ground...

At least it should have been, but one petal 'landed' on someone's head instead... which was tied to the trunk of the big cherry blossom tree by a bunch of roots in any kinds of sizes.

Some roots of the cherry blossom tree were grown upwards and attached to the trunk, some were wrapped around the feet of this someone until his chest below. His arms were kept extended to the side by a bunch of roots. He had his head down, unconscious.

And _this_ someone... _It's_...

"_V_-... Valvatorez..." Adell finally manage to spoke after recovering from his shock (_a bit_), his wide-eyes slowly back to its normal size. "H-He... He looked so weak..."

Managing to stand up, Adell slowly walked toward the tied figure on the tree— Valvatorez, looking at him in worry. "You look so pale..." Adell pointed out, biting his lip as he closed his eyes and lowering his head. "They must have hurt you... We're sorry that we're late, _Val_—"

**"_Ah_... You've _finally_ noticed eh, _Mr. Big-Tie_~?"**

Adell tensed upon hearing the childish, yet dark and eerie voice of a girl from his back, his eyes shot opened as a gasp escaped his mouth. He then swiftly turned around, a bad feeling filled his one and only heart.

Once the red-haired man turned, he witness... _Fuka_. But no, she's _not_ Fuka... Well, she _looks_ like Fuka, only she got color differences from the _Fuka_ he knew— her hair is black instead of brown, her eyes are bright red instead of brown, and everything blue on Fuka were all replaced with black.

But Adell is _sure_ as hell that who he saw right before him was _not_ Fuka. It's just... _impossible_— not to mention she got a wicked, evil smile with her— the smile the ex-Demon Hunter _never_ saw from Fuka's face... at least until _now_.

"I'm _very_ sure you're surprised by my appearance, _Mr. Big-Tie_," Fuka look-alike stated, giggling. Adell felt his heart hammered against his chest. The girl's giggle... it sounds _purely_ evil— it sounds like belonged to a bloodthirsty killer, _which_ she was.

"I have a reason to have _this_ kind of appearance, _ya know_~?" the Fuka look-alike said, grinning, showing her fangs. Adell was shocked at the sight— _that's_ it, she was **NOT** Fuka.

"_Anyway_..." she held her hand up, a group of black auras summoned around the hand before it took shape to something. Seconds later, she swung her hand downward, and the auras are gone— replaced by a sharp sword that now being held by the girl. "I'm gotta teach you a lesson for _eavesdropping_ my conversation with my _good soldier_ Gwen... Did ya get what I meant, **_ya freakin' weakling_~?**"

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**- Meanwhile... -**_

"Oh god, _oh god_, **OH GOD**... What in the _name_ of Netherworld is **this** place?"

That was all Fuka could say when she and the others set their feet inside the castle of **Ischyrós**. It was a _big_ castle, the floor was covered with a messy, tattered red carpet. The roof had some holes at some parts; small and big, making some of the moonlight from outside shone through the holes and into the castle. The disarray of the furniture and the dried blood covering _almost_ everything there were only made their surroundings become creepier than it was outside.

Aside from it all, they were shocked by the fact that... _lots_ of skeletons were strewn about the ground, signifying that those who ever went inside couldn't make it out alive. This made everyone cringed.

With skeletons around, Aya and Tera couldn't help but shuddered at the thought of ghosts roaming around the big bloody castle, hiding themselves for safety behind an unafraid Fuka in the process. The others, however, just silent at this— as what they're afraid about right now were the possibilities to can defeat this '**Milady**' enemy and save Valvatorez.

With the guide of Axel, the group easily walk through the maze-like castle, defeating every demon soldiers who stood at their way (_which only consist of 3 until 5 people_).

After a moment of demon-beating and walking (_plus_ running, _for Aya and Tera_), the group stood before a big, wooden door. Dried blood stains also 'decorating' the door, making chills crawled up their spine.

They then noticed a big _Greek_ writing crafted on the big door, which reads :

**Γυρίστε πίσω τώρα;**

"_Emizeeeel_..." Fuka looked to the young Death over her shoulder. "What's this one means?"

"Let me see it for a moment... _Hmm_..." Emizel stepped closer to the door, observing the _Greek_ writing crafted at the blood-stained door.

"Alright, I got it... It's a question— I think it's for _all_ of us," Emizel stated, eyes still fixed to the writing. "It reads **"Gyríste píso̱ tó̱ra?"**, which means **"Turn back now?"**."

Artina's ears perked up at this. "_W_-... What? '**Turn back now**'? _Again_? Seriously, I feel like there was a _reference_ in there somewhere... But _what_?"

"You don't need to ask it again, _really_," Etna said, hands placed on her hips. "'Because _that_ statement you mentioned there was written at _Chapter 39_ of this fic."

"_Hmm_? What was that, _Miss Etna_?" Flonne asked, titling her head to the side in wonder.

"_Errr_... N-Never mind," Etna lifted her arm in a half-hearted wave, ignoring the fact that she just broke the 'wall' to us readers. **:P**

Fenrich, Master Big Star, Salvatore, Krichevskoy, and some of the Hades' crew began to push the door open— which is no use— before they quickly proceed to attack the door to open it, but the blood-stained door won't budge to open— even when they executed their special attacks to the big wooden door. Everyone then shouted the words '_yes!'_ or '_open the door!'_ in hope to make the door open, but it _won't_ budge to do so.

Finally, after everyone gave up opening the big wooden door, Emizel spoke— in _Greek_ language.

**"Όχι. Θέλουμε να προχωρήσουμε. Τώρα ανοίξτε την πόρτα!"**

After those words were out from Emizel's mouth, suddenly, a loud '_click'_ was heard from the big wooden door as it opens slowly, its high rusty noise stabbed everyone's ears like an arrow, but no one bother to covered their ears— as they were _too_ shocked to do so thanks to Emizel, who easily make the door open only by saying words in _Greek_.

"_Uh_... W-What did _you_ just say?" Rozalin asked the young Death.

"What I say is **"Óchi. Théloume na procho̱rí̱soume. Tó̱ra anoíxte ti̱n pórta!"**, which means **"No. We want to move. Now open the door!"**. I'm guessing saying _that_ would work since pushing, attacking, **_and_** speaking _English_ language to the door won't work. _Weird_, I know. But _hey_, at least it worked."

"_Yes_, it is! Thank you, Sir Emizel! If Sir Emizel is _not_ here, Desco is sure that we all will not open the door!" Desco exclaimed happily, and by instinct, ran and threw her small arms around the young Death's waists, hugging him tight with her small head leans against his chest. This instantly _shocked_ the young President, and before he knew it, a _small_ feeling of warmth began to make its way to the young Death's cheeks.

"_Y-Yeah_... Y-You're welcome..." Deep down, Emizel questioned himself _why_ he was suddenly nervous. Could it be Desco had... some _kind_ of power within her that made him felt this way _every time_ he was near her?

Desco then releases her hug from Emizel, and the young Death _swore_ he could see the 'monster' girl had a small tint of red on her cheeks.

"_E-Everyone_... The door is opened _wide_ enough for us to get in," Hugo— who decided to tag along ever since the 'Reaper' incident— said, making everyone's attention went to the door.

Hugo was right— the door is _fully_ opened now.

"_Alright_... Guess this is it, **everyone!**" Fuka said, reaching out for her baseball bat before she swung it to her front, a determinate look was visible on her face. "Let's go and save Valvatorez from this '**Milady**' enemy!"

"**YEAH!**"

"_**LET'S GO!**"_

With those encouraging words, the group rushed into the new room, a determinate look plastered on their faces.

Emizel was about to follow when he felt a big hand placed itself atop his right shoulder, making the young Death looked to his back.

It was his father— Hugo, smiling to him.

"_Say_, my son..." the former Hades President began, looking to his son right in the eye. "...You _like_ that purple-haired girl, _don't you_?"

His father's unexpected question made Emizel's eyes bulged out. "**W-What?!**"

"_C'mon_, son. It's _obvious_," Hugo chuckled for his son's nescience— and _maybe_— passiveness of knowing _this_ kind of thing. "Here, let me ask you a few questions... _First_, what's that girl's name?"

"_D_-... _Desco_. Why?"

"Alright, _second_," Hugo began again, "_what_ did you feel when you around her?"

Emizel gave his father a questioning look, but then decided to answer the question. "I-I _don't_ know... Sometimes, I feel... _n-nervous_... And at one time, I even thought her as... _c-c_-**cut****e****!**" he cried at the last part, his arms flailing around. "I-It's _weird_, Father! I-I think she got some _hidden power_ within her that—!"

"_No_," Hugo quickly corrected, couldn't help but chuckled for his son's nescience. "It's _not_ her hidden power that makes you like that..." he placed both of his hands atop his son's shoulders. "Emizel, _my son_... I think you _really_ like her— that _Desco_ girl."

"_**W-What?!**"_ Emizel felt his heart _skip_ a beat at the question, but not telling his father about it. "F-Father! _W-What_ are you talking about?! W-We're just... _c-comrades_, that's all!"

"_Uh-huh_. I can see that," Hugo couldn't help but smirked after he said that.

Emizel arched one eyebrow up at this. "... _What_? F-Father, is that a _sarcasm_?" The annoyance in his voice was clear.

Hugo just smiled at this. "Never mind, son... _C'mon_, let's go and follow the others— they're inside already, I believe."

Emizel humphed, regaining his composure back. "_W-Well_, it was _your_ fault that we're left behind, Father. Now c'mon, let's go inside before we're left further."

Hugo chuckled for his son's attitude. "_Hehe_, alright. Let's go."

**~~~~0~~~~**

"I can see _nothing_ here..." Artina muttered, looking around in wonder. "This place is _totally_ dark... I can't even see my hands and feet."

The room where the Hades' crew currently at _was_... well, they had _no_ idea. It was pitch black, giving them _no_ clue of what kind of room they currently at.

Suddenly, dim light emerges out of nowhere at the room where Hades' crew currently at. This gave them a clear view of the room.

The room was a luxurious, lobby-like room, some floors below them were covered with a tattered carpet that somehow still had its elegant red color. There are tall, two grand staircases that went to the upper level, and it is revealed that a luxurious-looking chandelier high at the room's ceiling is the source of the dim light that currently illuminated the whole room they were in.

The group thought this _one room_ of Ischyrós castle is _not_ a big problem compared to the others... But they _quickly_ changed their mind once they saw _all_ the skeletons and the dried blood that was... '_decorating_' the whole room. At the sight, everyone couldn't help but felt chill crawled up their spine.

The group stood for a few seconds until they could hear someone singing, coming from the upper level of the room, and it was getting closer by any second.

"**_Eternally pure~ She makes the twilight go mad~_**" a voice of a woman singing a song beautifully, but there's a hint of 'dark' in her voice somewhere. "**_Her singing voice echoes~ I won't wander anymore~_**"

The woman's voice continued to sing, "**_I don't need a fleeting illusion that keeps decorating itself~_**"

Krichevskoy's eyes bulged out the second time he heard the woman's voice. "_T-This voice_... C-Could it _be_...?" the King muttered, as the woman's voice kept singing :

"**_I will change the present that is being destroyed~_**"

Sound of footsteps could be heard from the upper level of the room, and the group quickly looked up to the said spot.

Soon after, a figure of a slender, beautiful woman with short brown hair came to the view— at the balcony built between the two tall grand staircases that went to the upper level. Her right hand spinning a staff like a circus expert, while her left hand hold a boy's hand who had blue hair with two longer strands of hair sticking out from atop his head. He currently stood behind the brown-haired woman, but his bright yellow eyes are glaring_ dangerously_ at the Hades' crew.

"**_The cross of truth, the crimson "promise"~_**" the woman finished the song, fixing her gaze to the Hades' crew— her bright, blood red orbs gazed upon the group with hungry eyes, which somehow stated she would like to _kill_ them one by one.

"_Well, well_... We meet again, '_heroes_'," the red-eyed woman said, smiling evilly. "Didn't you all miss me?"

"_G-Gwen_..." Krichevskoy replied with a whisper, eyeing his suppose-late wife uneasily and in great disbelief.

The red-eyed woman— **Gwen**— arched one eyebrow up upon noticing Krichevskoy, her right hand stops spinning her staff. "... _Hmm_? Hey look, '_partner'_. That new man there got the _same_ hairstyle as yours... Did ya _know_ this man?"

The boy beside Gwen— who had his right hand held by the red-eyed woman— slowly walk forward to Gwen's side, looking down to the man mentioned by the woman with his bright, unemotional yellow eyes.

"... _Hmph_. Someone I don't know who decided to follow my hairstyle... You're a _jerk_, old man," the yellow-eyed boy snarled, the annoyance in his voice was as clear as glass.

Krichevskoy, Etna, and Flonne gasped aloud at the sight of the boy, their eyes widen in fear as they _clearly_ know who the boy is.

"_I-It_... It _can't_ be..." Flonne muttered in disbelief, as she brought a clenched hand over her chest.

"_P-Prince_..." Etna whispered in disbelief, while Krichevskoy bit his lip in uneasiness at the sight of the boy— which is _none_ other than his suppose-late son, **Laharl**.

"_Oh_, it's _you_ again, red-haired jerk..." the yellow-eyed boy— Laharl— said to Etna, before he moved his gaze to Krichevskoy and Flonne. "_Tch_, and now there are _three_ jerks here... Just what the _hell_ is going on here, for Netherworld's sake?"

"_E-Eh_...? Y-You're... But _how_...?" Tera uttered in disbelief as she clings to Aya, who stood still with her eyes widened.

"_W-Whoa_, guess Netherworld is _really_ a supernatural world... Even those who died can be brought back alive!" Aya stated, adjusting her glasses. "_My_... I need to do _more_ research on this!"

Mao glared to the black-bluish haired girl once he heard her last statement. "**Hey**! That's _my_ line!"

"Do I _look_ like I **care?!**" Aya retorted aloud, glaring back at the 'mad scientist'. "Netherworld is _full_ of unexpected _and_ supernatural things! So—!"

"**_SHUT _**_**UP!**"_ Laharl suddenly yelled, still keeping his unemotional look. His sudden outburst made the room fell silent. "You guys are _all_ jerks... No wonder '**Milady**' told us to _eliminate_ all of you..."

The blue-haired boy then raised his left hand up, yellow eyes still focused to the Hades' crew who stood at the lower level of the room. "In _that_ case... '**B Hunters**', we're summoning you."

With a snap of his fingers, a group of demons that consist of _many_ humanoid and monster class were summoned and stood right behind him and Gwen, all had bright, blood red eyes that glimmering with an evil glee.

"**Alrighty!**" Gwen smirked evilly as she points her staff to the Hades' crew. "Ya all knew what that means? _Yup_, it's a battle! So be prepared to **die**, '_heroes_'!"

"More like '_jerks_' to me..." Laharl muttered, his face is still deadpan as he pulled out a sword out of nowhere. "Well, then. Let's beat these _bastards_ so they won't reach _and_ ruin '**Milady**'s plans..."

Gwen quickly nodded at Laharl's statement. "Yup! Let's do that, _partner!_"

"_Oh, my_. Look at that, '_partner'_. Someone's trying to copy our '_partnership_'. Moreover, they're _going_ to beat us," Mao commented sarcastically to Fenrich, pulling out his sword as he smirks. "What'dya say about this?"

"Do _you_ even have to ask?" Fenrich smirked back, getting to his battle stance. "If they're planning to _eliminate_ us, then let's do it _first_ before they could even give us a scratch!"

"I'm agree with you there," Master Big Star said, as he put himself to his fighting stance. "Well, let's show them what will happen if they _mess_ with us."

"Yeah..._ Let's_," Salvatore replied back, voice sounds stern as she pulled out her gun into her arms.

"_P-Prince_... _M-My Queen_..." Etna hesitantly pulled out her red trademark spear into her arms. "_P-Please_... Please don't make me do this..."

"_Gwen_... _Laharl_..." Krichevskoy looked down to the ground. "I don't want to do this actually, _but_..." the King looked up to his loved ones before pulling out his sword. "I have no choice... Defeating you both might free you from the _mind control_ of this '**Milady**' enemy! So I'll fight 'till I _free_ you both!"

"What? _Excuse_ me?" Gwen starts laughing as she shook her head, looking unimpressed. "_Mind control_, you say? _Oh_, **for Netherworld's sake**! My partner's _right_, after all— you're a _big_ jerk, **old man!**" she points her staff to Krichevskoy while giving him an evil, sarcastic look. "_Well_ then, old man. Let's see if your _super pointless_ theory is right, _shall we_?"

"Then it's _decided_," Laharl glanced to Gwen. "You take care of _that_ old man jerk. I'll _take_ the red-haired jerk."

"_Alright_, you two! Shut the _crap_ off!" Fuka exclaimed, pulling out her baseball bat. "_Why_ don't we just begin the fight already? The sooner the better, _right_?"

"Hmph, _how_ confident... _and_ cocky," Laharl commented, face still deadpan. "Well, then. Let's get this done quick... _Gwen_?"

"It'll be _my_ honor, partner," Gwen said, pointing her finger to the Hades' crew. "Soldiers! You _know_ what to do... **ATTACK!**"

With the cue cried aloud, Gwen, Laharl, and the group of demons behind them jumped down from the upper level and charged to the Hades' crew. Seeing this, the Hades' crew pulled out their weapons before they charged themselves forward, as the battle between the good and the bad has begun...

**...**

Whilst some random classes from Hades' crew were having a fierce battle with some of the '**B Hunters**' members, Fuka could be seen, pulling out a black, round-shaped bomb from nowhere as she lit the fuse on before she threw the round bomb up into the air. As she held her baseball bat with both hands just behind her head, Fuka grinned triumphantly.

"**Bomb-Bat-Stic!**" Fuka yelled aloud, as she swung her baseball bat to the round bomb, sending it to the enemies in front of her. The round bomb made contact with the ground and explode upon impact, creating a _huge_ blast that instantly defeat the demons around the blast.

Artina flew up into the air before she stopped, summoning consecutive red, yellow, and green hoops.

"**Mandatory Repo!**" Artina cried aloud, and with a position ready to kick, she dives downwards through the three hoops, her speed accelerating when going through each one. With supporting speed, she strikes the ground hard, creating a _massive_ explosion. The explosion caused the demons around thrown anywhere, and upon landing, several gold coins could be seen scattered around them as they're defeated.

Fenrich repeatedly rushed to one demon to another, throwing punches and kicks that powerful enough to make them couldn't stand anymore. A moment later, the Werewolf gathered some energy into his hands before leaped up high into the air.

"**Dual Canine Attack!**" Fenrich yelled, as he fired two balls of energy to the ground, which creates a _very_ huge blast upon impact. This instantly defeat the demons around the blast.

"**Final Boss Arises!**" Desco cried aloud, as she charged up energy from her 'tentacles'. When it's fully charged, Desco bent down and fires a scorching flamethrower _and_ freezing blizzard from her 'tentacles' to the demons around her, making them yelled in pain as they collapsed to the ground, all knocked out.

"**Grim Specter!**" Emizel yelled aloud, as he summoned and put a long, skeleton-like mask that had two long horns pointed to the front over his face. He then leaped up high into the air before he focused his gaze to his enemies, sparks colored purple begin to emitted from the two horns of his mask and quickly creates a ball of purple energy filled with electricity. A few seconds later, the ball fires up a _huge_, electrical scorching laser beam to the ground, which creates a huge explosion upon impact. This made the demons around the blast _and_ within the blast cried in pain as they fell to the ground, defeated.

"**The Great Gun King!**" Salvatore yelled as she pointed her gold gun to the demons in front of her, along with an _even_ bigger version of her gun floats behind her. She pushed the trigger of her handgun, sending a bullet out of the barrel from both her gold handgun _and_ the big gun behind her. Both the small and the big bullets rammed her enemies and send them fly into the sky, which creates a _giant_ explosion once Salvatore turned away and adjusting her police-like hat.

"**Rose Stinger!**" Master Big Star summoned a _very_ long vine whip full of thorns before he swung it around, striking the demons around him with the vine whip. The _strong_ swing instantly made his opponents knocked out cold, and Master Big Star proudly brandished a red rose once he dismissed the vine whip.

"**Vasa Aergun!**" Mao's body was covered with a bright white aura as he snapped his fingers, summoning a black gigantic monster-like being with big wings behind him. Then, the monster-like being behind Mao began to charge a huge amount of energy on its mouth as Mao swung his right hand around, making the monster-like being behind him fired 4 streams of lightning at his enemies; 1 from each of its hands, and 1 from each wings. When the streams hit them, the demons were brought off the ground by it before they were attacked by a _massive_, scorching energy blast that being unleashed by the monster-like being behind Mao from its mouth, which instantly defeating them.

"**D-Rule 3 : Eco Friend!**" Raspberyl raised her hands up while her book levitate in front of her, its pages flipped again and again. A moment later, huge dark clouds formed above her before multiple snakes made out of poison emerged out of the ground, which makes her opponents startled. Brought her hands down, the snakes opened their mouths before they let out a _poisonous_ gas to her opponents, making them coughed hard before they fell unconscious to the ground, defeated.

"**Crane Dance!**" Asuka yelled, as she dashed past her enemies, creating a spiral of dark energy highlighted by the storm of paper cranes that attacks her enemies, and _hit_ them with it. She does another until all of her opponents around her were knocked out.

"**Lily Elegy!**" Kyoko pulled out an electrified whip-like thing and swung it over and over again to the demons around her, paralyzing them. Then, Kyoko leaped up into the air and brought her electrified whip-like thing up before bringing it down _really_ hard to her paralyzed opponents, striking them until they can't fight back.

"**Rose Liberation!**" Rozalin closed her eyes as she slowly levitated up into the air, multiple huge layers of wings formed behind her before it transformed to two, big fiery wings made of white aura. High above her head, a sphere of black aura was made, creating an enormous, white alchemist circle that had huge ice blocks lined around the alchemist circle, with one in the middle. The ice blocks then fell down to the demons below and creating a _huge_ mass of icicles that shot out from the ground, injuring those who around as it instantly knocked them out cold.

"**Saint Arrow!**" Flonne cried aloud, as she leaped up high into the air. When she did, the yellow-haired Archangel brought her staff up before bringing it down, creating a big white alchemist circle in front of her. Not long after the alchemist circle was created, _more_ than a hundred of feather-shaped arrow of light were flying out of the alchemist circle, attacking the enemies below, making them crying in pain as it instantly defeats them.

"**Spear Storm!**" Etna leaped up high into the air and raised her arms up. When she did, _more_ than one spear made of red-colored light was summoned all around the Demon Lord, which startles her enemies. She then brought her arms down, sending the spears around her _flew down_ to the demons below her, making them cried in agony as the spears hit them, defeating them instantly...

However, Laharl manage to stand still from the attack, glaring at Etna with his bright yellow orbs.

"You'll _pay_ for this, you _red-haired jerk_..." the blue-haired demon muttered to the shocked Demon Lord, bringing one arm up. "**Feel my _burning_ wrath, you _damn_ troublemaker!**"

With those words, Laharl summoned multiple big fireballs above him— just like his special attack **Overlord's Wrath**. He then pointed to the Demon Lord and in instant, _all_ the fireballs hurled at her. Etna flew away just in time before the 'angry balls' could hit her, but _one_ manage to gave her a small burn wound at her right waist, making her winced.

"**Freezing Knuckle!**" Krichevskoy jumped high into the air before he flew back down with one fist out in front of him, which covered with shining light blue aura. When his fist made contact with the ground, it created an _enormous_ mass of icicles that shot out from the ground, defeating all the opponents around him in instant.

"_Well, well_, you're pretty good, _old man_," Gwen commented, managing to stand still from Krichevskoy's special attack. "But I'm going to _end_ you here! **TERA FIRE!**"

Gwen pointed her glowing-red staff to Krichevskoy before she fires uncountable fireballs. Krichevskoy— who's still trying to recover after unleashing his special attack— is shocked upon seeing the fireballs, but then, Aya Mailuma and Tera Hirlie jumped in front of him, pointing their staffs to the fireballs.

"**TERA WIND!**" Both girls shouted aloud, as their staffs' glowed bright green in color. It later unleashes a _gigantic_, green-colored tornado that shot out from their staffs and swiped off Gwen's fireballs from the view.

"Are you okay, _Mr. Krichevskoy_?" Tera asked the King, glancing at him.

"You recovered already, _Mr. Krichevskoy_?" Aya turned to the King. "_Or_ you still need some time to regain your power back?"

Krichevskoy nodded. "_No_, I'm okay... Thanks for the save, _my friends_."

"_No_ problem!" both Aya and Tera replied back, smiling to the King. Seeing this, Krichevskoy smiled back to Aya and Tera before he and both teenagers went back to the fight.

However, Krichevskoy hadn't gone far when Gwen jumped in front of him, attempting to slash him with a sharp, long sword made by ice she summoned by her magic. But the King reached his sword just in time to block the slash.

"**Heh**! You're _pretty_ good, old man! I'm _impressed_ with your skills!" Gwen said with an evil smirk, pushing her sword harder. "You're _not_ weak like I thought before! **Hah**! Guess I'll have a _good_ time battling you!" Her red eyes shows that she's _keen_ to kill the man before her eyes.

"_G-Gwen_, **snap** out of it! You're being **controlled!**" Krichevskoy exclaimed to his dear wife, also pushing his sword harder. "P-Please! I don't want to—!"

"**Don't _joking_ around, you _old jerk!_**_"_ the brown-haired woman snapped to the King, glaring _dangerously_ at him. "You're so _damn_ annoying, ya know that? If that's the case, then I should end _not_ just you— but **EVERYONE** here as well— **for _REAL!_**_"_ she manage to push Krichevskoy's sword away from hers, and she quickly dismissed her ice-made sword and called out her staff again.

"Partner! I'm going to _end_ this!" Gwen cried aloud, as Laharl and the surviving '**B Hunters**' members looked to Gwen.

"Got it," Laharl said with his unemotional voice, bringing one arm up. "I summon you... _force fields_," With a snap of his fingers, blue-colored force fields are surrounding him and the surviving '**B Hunters**', which shocked the rest of the Hades' crew.

"**Be _prepared_ to die, _ALL_ OF YOU!**" Gwen roared, bringing her staff up. "Let me test my _new_ skill to you guys... _**SWORD DANCE!**"_ With those words, a white force field was formed around Gwen, and high in the air, _countless_ giant swords were made, which surprising the Hades' crew.

"_**DIE...!**"_ Gwen brought her staff down, sending the giant swords down like a rain. The Hades' crew were about to defend themselves— even though they're _unsure_ they could survive **_when_**...

"_D-Don't_ worry, everyone..." a tired Emizel said, standing up with the help of his scythe. "_I-I_... I'll handle this... **DELTA!**" In instant, Emizel's _well-known_ green witch-monster-like being appeared right behind the young Death.

"_Protect everyone_..." was all Emizel said before the witch-monster-like being summoned its scythe out and spun it, creating a force field colored green around the Hades' crew.

But...

"_Ngg_?" noticing he's the _only_ one who's _not_ surrounded by a green force field, Emizel looked up to the witch-monster-like being behind him. "You... _run_ out of power too?"

The witch-monster-like being gave a weak cry to Emizel. At this, the young President sighs. "I-It's _alright_... I'll try to survive this one."

"_W-What_...? **S-SIR EMIZEL!**" Desco— who stood near the young Death— cried aloud, banging on the force field that surrounds her. "**NO**! D-Desco thinks Sir Emizel _won't_ survive the attack! Desco request Sir Emizel to—!"

"Desco..." the young Death turned his head to the 'monster' girl. "Thank you for worrying about me... But I'm a _Shinigami_. So as _long_ as I'm not get stabbed by '**Xífos tou Moíra**'... I'll be alright _and_ alive."

"**B-But—!**"

"_Desco_..." Emizel walked up to the force field that contained Desco inside, placing a hand at the force field. "I..." he shook his head before looking to the 'monster' girl right in the eye. "Y-You're... a '**Final Boss**', _right_? Then I request you to _not_ cry for my upcoming pain. Do _I_ make myself clear?"

Desco's eyes widened a bit at the statement, as she bought a clenched hand over her heart. "_S-Sir Emi_—"

_**ZRASH!**_

Desco's eyes grew wide as saucers at the horrifying sound, feeling her heart _stop_ for a second as she watched a giant sword stabs Emizel, _piercing_ through his back to the stomach. Emizel let out a loud gasp for the sudden pain, and he didn't have a time to react before _two_ more swords stabbed his left leg and his right arm, making him cried in agony before he slipped down to the ground on his left side, streams of blood began to seeping out from his wounds as it made a small pond of red liquid below the pained Death. The rest of the swords fell to the ground and stuck on it.

"_**S-SIR EMIZEEEEL!**"_ Desco screamed in horror, banging on the force field's wall harder. Emizel seems to not hearing Desco's cries, as he had his eyes closed shut while keep wincing in pain, clutching the deep wound he had on his stomach.

"_U-Ungh_..." the young Death grimaced, slowly opening one eye and looked up, finding Gwen and Laharl stood before his immobile form.

"What a _fool_," Laharl muttered with his yellow eyes fixed to Emizel, voice sounds unemotional. "To be honest, I'm impressed you choose to take the pain for _all_ of your comrades, but you're _still_ a fool to me— considering you're _careless_ enough to not notice the _little_ amount of your power back then."

"_Khu khu khu_... Feeling _weak_ now, **_aren't you_**_?_" Gwen snickered evilly, her hungry red eyes fixed to the pained Shinigami below her. She didn't get a response, only a gurgle noise from the blood coming out from Emizel's mouth.

"_Well_... Then I'll end you _first_ before I go to the others," Gwen smirked, raising her arm up, summoning multiple giant swords above her and points it to Emizel. "Goodbye for **forever**... _whoever_ you are."

With those words, Gwen swung her arm down, sending the swords down to Emizel. Having _no_ strength to move away from his spot, Emizel groaned weakly before he closes his eyes in defeat, ready for the upcoming pai—

**CLANG! CLANG! _CLANG!_**

...

The _pain_...

...

Emizel _couldn't_ feel **any** of it.

"_W_-... What...?" Emizel slowly opened his eyes in wonder and looked up. When he did, the young Death is _shocked_, and nearly forgot how to breathe.

The giant swords— _every_ single one of them— had been stopped by a large scythe. The blade of the scythe itself caught the young Death's attention— it was colored blood red.

Seconds later, a mocking, cocky voice belonging to a male insults Emizel, saying, "Tch, and _you_ call yourself **Death**? **_Yeah_, right!**"

Gwen and Laharl gasped in surprise before they jumped back upon seeing the male newcomer, but suddenly, _another_ newcomer— a female— appeared before Laharl, and before the boy could react, the female figure tackled the blue-haired boy _hard_ to the ground, pinning him arms down with her knees. Even with the fact that his legs are free, but without the control of his arms, Laharl couldn't move away from the female figure— which is a woman and seems taller than him, making it hard for the blue-haired boy to escape.

Laharl struggled to broke his arms free, but _quickly_ stops when the female figure pointing her sword to the boy. The sword's tip touches the boy's neck and gave a _slight_ cut into it, making a small trail of blood flowing out from the small wound. This made Laharl _froze_ in shock, his bright yellow eyes grew wide.

"_W_-... What the _hell_...?" in shock, Gwen stared at the female figure who trapped her blue-haired partner before moving her gaze to the male figure, who now floats in front of Emizel.

The male figure who had come to save Emizel— or _insult_ him, depending on how you looked at the situation— was dressed _differently_ than most demons in the Netherworld. He wore a purple shirt and jet black jeans, his hair was silver-colored that somehow seems neat. Two blue 'drawings' of rectangles were seen at each side of his face underneath his eyes, and floating over his shoulders were two huge demonic-looking pauldrons. However, the two most noticeable things— ones that _piss_ off Gwen to no end— were on the male figure's face, which are his cocky grin _and_ his cold blue eyes that seems to mock Gwen.

The female figure who pinned Laharl down to the ground was a woman with red-orange hair and matching deep pink-red eyes. She wore a pink bra-top atop a pair of green long sleeves that attached to grey shoulder pads, which stay in place thanks to the two gold buckle straps on the sleeves' shoulder pads— strapped around her upper back and above her chest. Aside from that, she wore a gold buckle strap around her neck, red gauntlets atop her forearms, a cream-colored knee-length pants that gently rounded at the end and covering her knees— each of the pants' ends were tied by a black ribbon, and brown sandals with thick soles that had yellow straps up upon her feet that stops a bit above her ankles. Padding, belts, _and_ other clothing accents adorned her waist, and were primarily colored green, red, and yellow. A gold loop earring could be seen dangling at her ears, and at her left hip was a thick, brown scabbard— which must be the thing where she housed her sword that _right now_ she pointed to Laharl's neck.

Emizel slowly pushed himself up to his knees, red eyes still focused to the male figure who floated _right_ in front of him. "_W_-... _Why_ are you... _here_? A-And _how_...?" the young Death struggled to say, wincing quietly.

The silver-haired male shrugged. "_Dunno_. Maybe 'cause I felt like it? Or _maybe_ it was because of your _**damn**_ inability of recovering your powers quickly? You _know_ how **_annoying_** you are, _aren't you_?" the male figure sighs. "_Honestly_, I'm surprised this two _sluts_ here can even put up with you! Even my '_partner'_ over there could recover her powers _quick_ enough to take on **more** weaklings like these two **_sluts_** here!"

Still pointing her sword to Laharl's neck, the female figure turned her head to the male one, rolling her bright red-pink eyes to her 'partner'.

"..." the red-orange haired female didn't say anything, but the male figure seems to know _what_ she was saying to him.

"**Hey**! What's wrong if I **_insult_** this _good-for-nothing_ kid?!" the male figure scoffed to his '_partner'_. "I would've give you a _damn_ insult and _crap_ to you too if you're **not** strong to my eyes, '_partner'!_"

Emizel didn't know whether to scowl or grin at the silver-haired male's attitude, _and_ whether to get confused or curious at the silent red-orange haired female the male figure calls as '_partner'_. Gwen, on the other hand, wasn't happy— especially with her partner Laharl trapped by some quiet woman who can kill him anytime by giving a _light_ push to the sword she pointed at her partner's neck.

"Who the _hell_ are you, you _**damn**_ man?" Gwen snarled at the silver-haired male, looking annoyed. "And _I_ believe... the _freakin_' quiet girl who trapped my partner is _also_ with you?"

The silver-haired man gave a sadistic grin as he destroyed _all_ the swords stuck on the ground with a _single_ swipe of his blood red scythe.

"Who, _me_? Heh, I'm _glad_ you asked, **you slut!**" the male figure laughed to a _very_ pissed off Gwen, while his red-orange haired 'partner' just silent at this. "I'm the _baddest_ of the **bad**! The _maddest_ of the **mad**! The _killer_ of kings and _destroyer_ of worlds! ... Eh, not _worlds_. I mean **everything**! _And_ the commander of the **World Eaters**! But _hell_..."

The silver-haired man's smirk became even wider as his body became encased in a mixture of jet black and blood red aura.

**"YOU CAN JUST CALL ME _GIG_, AND HIS FEMALE TRUSTY PARTNER _REVYA_, YOU _DEAD_ PIECE OF SHIT!"**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gosh, what a surprise! Adell is finally face-to-face with the girl everyone known as 'Milady', but guess things won't be good for him! Meanwhile, back with the Hades' crew, they met a familiar face— GIG! And looks like he had found his partner REVYA! Now that Revya 'took down' Laharl, will Gig won against the wrath of the totally-pissed Gwen?!<em>**

**Find it out at the next Chapter! ;)**

**_... Anyhoo_, the song Gwen sung at this Chapter is actually the _English translation_ of the 'first reff' of Disgaea 4 opening theme— _Last Engage_. Just in case you're confused which part, look below :**

**(Romaji) : Eien ni kegarenai Tasogare wo kuruwaseru **  
><strong>Utagoe ga hibiku yo Mou mayowanai <strong>  
><strong>Utakata ni kazari au Maboroshi wa iranai <strong>  
><strong>Horobiyuku ima wo kaeru <strong>  
><strong>Shinri no juujika Shinku no "Yakusoku" wo<strong>

**(English) : Eternally pure, she makes the twilight go mad. **  
><strong>Her singing voice echoes. I won't wander anymore. <strong>  
><strong>I don't need a fleeting illusion that keeps decorating itself. <strong>  
><strong>I will change the present that is being destroyed. <strong>  
><strong>The cross of truth, the crimson "promise".<strong>

_______... See? :D_______

**...**

**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect". So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. T**hank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..**Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...  
><strong>

******_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_******

******~~~~0~~~~******

******_CONGRATULATIONS~! : Dark-Key0 and Killthief99__ get a(_******_n imaginary_******_) tons of cookies from me for answering the 'refreshment' from the previous Chapter! Enjoy your (_******_imaginary_******_) cookies, guys~! xD_******

******_Oh, right! I'll say this now since I think it's better than _not_ say it at the exact time..._******

******_HAPPY NEW YEAR 2014, EVERYONE! MAY LUCKS, HAPPINESS, AND JOY ALWAYS ACCOMPANYING OUR DAYS AT THE BRAND NEW YEAR~! _(-^_^-)******


	41. Chapter 41

**{_Last updated: 12/28/2013_}**

**... Huh. Okay. _3 Months_...**

Fuka : "...You make them wait long and _that's_ all you say?!"

**Gosh, Fuka. Be quiet. I'm not finished yet. **

Fuka : "Don't take too much time and _quickly_ get on the Chapter then!"

**_Sheesh_****. Who would have thought you're such a fussy one, Fuka? Anyway, fine. I'll start with this...**

**_I'M SORRY FOR THE SUPER-LATE UPDATE! X_x_**

... No, _seriously_. I really, REALLY sorry. You see, my Beta seems busy that she haven't sent me her correction. And me, being quite impatient, decides to post the _not-'Beta-ed'_ version of the Chapter! X_x **(EDIT [4-April-2014]: NOW IT'S THE 'BETA-ED' VERSION~!) :'D**

_It's already _23rd March_ in the morning here at my country, but looks like Fanfiction says otherwise (still 22nd March)... so I'll say this proudly ;_

**_HAPPY _****SECOND_ ANNIVERSARY TO "THE CURSE OF BLOOD"~! THANKS FOR YOUR SUPPORTS ON THIS FANFIC OF MINE (FIRST POSTED AT _22-MARCH-2012)_~!_****_ *_**_SQUEE~!*_

... I've make a traditional art for this fic's second anniversary (still _in-progress_, though). Check here~! :

**_http://karanma-maeryl.deviantart.com/art/Disgaea-4-The-Curse-of-Blood-2nd-Anniv-In-progress-440942301_**

Alright, then. Let's get to the fic~! :D ..But first, thank you for everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! So thanks to** _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, newfour (_**_who previously known as "OverlordHiroko"**), Maistyria (**who previously known as "Mailumia"**), godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, UNKNOWN, FullmetalFan870 (**who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction**), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (**who previously known as "Shunto"**), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi, hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx, Niom Lamboise, kirbystarwarrior, Overlord-Lucia, Sword Dancer Sapphy, **and** fagodzak **_**(**AND those who've fav and follow the story!**)**. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your supportive and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly _sorry_ for that! X_x

I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the wait! x_X

_Anyway, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_**

**_..._**

**Reader's warning :**** This Chapter contains _LOTS_ of cursing words courtesy of our favorite 'Master of Death'. Reader discretion is advised. (I_ think_...? I mean, this is_ Disgaea _we're talking about.) ;P**

**Oh, and there's _no_ enough space for this Chapter's title, _so_... see the name of this Chapter _right_ below the story's title. ^^''**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 41 : When an Unlikely Recruitment Occurs...**

"_Y_-... **_You BASTARD!_**_"_ Gwen roared furiously, pointing her staff to the silver-haired man— _Gig_— who still floats in front of the weakened Emizel. "_You_ are the one that is full of shit, **_not_** me! Moreover, how **_dare_** you come out of nowhere and give me a _damn_ speech 'bout yourself? You're **_too_** cocky, young man!"

"_Heh_, such language, **slut**! I expected _that_ coming from you!" Gig taunted the annoyed woman, a cocky smirk plastered across his face. "How 'bout I let you know how _big_ the difference is between our powers, _hnn_? What'dya say, **_b*tch_**?"

The statement made Gwen grow even more _furious_ than before. "**Y-You bastard!**" she glared dangerously at the silver-haired man. "How _dare_ you... **Y-YOU'LL PAY! _SWORD DANCE!_**_"_ Gwen executes her special attack to Gig, sending down multiple giant swords to the Master of Death. Seeing this, Gig just smirked, summoning his blood red scythe into his hands. With a _single_ swipe, all the swords Gwen had sent down to him are all **_destroyed_**, which shocked Gwen to no end.

"Hah! Now you see how **_weak_** you are, aren't you _slut_?" Gig mocked with a chortle. "Look, hear me now, you _f*cking_ weakling. I suggest you to beg for my mercy now, or else, I'll have **_fun_** damaging your soul to no end!"

"Like **_hell_** I will do that!" Gwen roared, pointing an accusing finger to Gig. "Would you just _shut up_ and **_not_** messing with my mind?!"

"_Did_ I?" Gig asked with a false sad tone, which annoyed Gwen even more. "_How_ did I mess with your f*cking _tiny-witty_ mind? Is it because my '_partner'_ hold back your blue **_weakling_** comrade from taking an action?"

"_D-Don't_ mock me... _y-you_... **j-jerk!**" Laharl pushed himself to stood up, but it only caused the sword held by Gig's partner— _Revya_— to cut a _bit_ deeper into his neck, making the blue-haired boy winced for the sudden wave of pain as he slumped back to the ground, while Revya keep pinned his arms down with her knees. Laharl's legs are _indeed_ free, but without the control of his arms, he couldn't move away from Revya.

"**P-Partner!**" Gwen frantically looked to her blue-haired partner before angrily glared to Gig. "Let my partner go, you weirdo! **_Or—!_**_"_

"_Fool_," Gig cut her off, his scythe glowing bright red as he brought it right behind his head. "_Now_, then... **_WITNESS MY POWER!" _**

At the last part of Gig's statement— which Gwen didn't know that it was _one_ out of many names of Gig's _special attacks_— Gig vanished from his spot at blinding speed, making Gwen shocked. She looked around for the silver-haired male, but couldn't find him anywhere.

All of a sudden, Gwen felt an eerie presence right behind her. She spun around, only to get slashed by Gig's shining red scythe, leaving a _huge_ scar on her body. Gwen screamed in pain for the scar, before she was kicked on the stomach by the Master of Death himself.

"**Hah**! How do you like _that_, **you slut?!**" Gig snickered with a smirk, as he watched Gwen fell to the ground with her right hand holding her wound, which had streams of blood coming out from it at the moment.

"_Y_-... You **cheater!**" With the help of her staff, Gwen managed to stand up on her feet. "You're just _lucky_, ya know that? _Soldiers_, **atta—!**"

"Ya _sure_ about that?" Gig cut her off, gesturing her to look around. Gwen did as he gestured, and was _shocked_ when she did so.

_Every_ single of the remaining '**B Hunters**' are laying unconscious on the ground, the _same_ huge scar as the one Gwen got on her body could be seen on each of their bodies.

Gwen's eyes bulged out at the sight, wondering how the soldiers could be _defeated_ without her noticing it.

"You see," Gig began, as Gwen fixed her gaze to him, "back when I move around at blinding speed, I manage to beat _half_ of the remaining soldiers, while my partner beat the _other half_."

He smirked at Gwen's face that shows total shock. "_Oh_, right. Speaking of _partner_..." Gig pointed somewhere behind Gwen. "... look **_behind_** you, _slut_."

Gwen slowly turned to her back, finding Gig's partner Revya got Laharl in a headlock with her other hand still pointing her sword to his neck. Gwen's blood-red eyes widened in shock, not just because Revya can still trapped Laharl after managing to beat _half_ of the '**B Hunters**' members— it's also for her blue-haired partner's current condition.

The _same_ huge scar that Gwen knew made by Gig was also on Laharl's body, but it seems _deeper_ than her scar. It made the boy's breathing labored, his eyes closed shut and he seems to be pained by the scar.

"Honestly, this is _not_ the way I usually do to beat up my enemies," Gig said to Gwen, as he made himself 'sit' in the air, both his arms and legs are crossed. "But since I see that you both are a _total psycho_ to **_every_** enemies in your way— but you both seems to _look_ for one another— then I guess this _cliche-drama scene_ will stop you sluts from going even _crazy_ than before. _Seriously_, even my partner Revya here thought this '_cliche-drama scene_' plan is kinda **lame**, which I _really_ agreed. But _hell_, guess this _so-called_ '**lame**' plan worked _more_ than what we thought."

Gwen swallowed hard, watching Revya nodded in agreement at Gig's statement as she raised her sword a bit, cutting _slightly_ into Laharl's neck once more, making the blue-haired boy flinch and whimpered weakly.

Gwen growled quietly at this, knowing it would be useless to attack the _damn_ silver-haired man— as it would bring her blue-haired partner to his doom thanks to the man's red-orange haired female partner. It was obvious that this '_Gig'_ guy wanted something from her, and right now, hearing this '_Gig'_ guy's request would be the _only_ way for Gwen to get Laharl back.

"_Urgh_... **F-Fine!**" the brown-haired woman yelled in defeat, turning her body around to face Gig. "... What do I have to do?"

**~~~~0~~~~**

**_- Later... -_**

"This is... _totally_... **_undignified_**."

Laharl grumbled while fingering the 'thing' around his neck annoyance, the same goes to Gwen— who seems even more annoyed than the blue-haired boy.

Back before, after Gwen agreed that she would do _anything_ for Gig to free Laharl from his 'doom', Gig flew to King Krichevskoy and— _without_ asking permission from the King at all— the Master of Death _forcefully_ pull out two strands of the King's hair, much to Krichevskoy annoyance and confusion, while Etna is _furious_ and shouted to Gig to apologize to Krichevskoy— which, of course, _ignored_ by the Master of Death.

Gig then cast a weird, _unrecognizable_ spell to the two strands of Krichevskoy's hair, and when he's done, he let the two strands of hair flew to Laharl and Gwen. This confused both 'partners', but their confusion quickly changed to shock when suddenly, _all_ wounds on either Laharl and Gwen's body are gone _and_ healed. But then, each hair strands move up and wrapping itself around their necks before it transformed itself to... a purple-colored buckle strap.

Weird thing is, that _simple_, purple-colored buckle strap _couldn't_ be opened by Gwen nor Laharl— even the Hades' crew, though Gig told the group that Krichevskoy is an _exception_. The purple buckle strap also _totally_ hold back their strength, and Gig told the 'partners' that only by Krichevskoy's _permission_ they can get themselves to their full power, which **_really_** angered the 'partners'. And what _annoys_ them more...

"_Why_ this **_damn_** thing forced me to call the _darn_ old man with _any_ words that women would use to call their **husband?!**" Gwen yelled in anger, still trying to open up the purple buckle strap around her neck.

"I got the **_worst_**... _Why_ would this thing... forced me to call the old man _jerk_... with _any_ words that children would use to call their _father_?" Laharl gritted his teeth in anger, also trying to open up the purple buckle strap that wrapped atop the yellow bracelet-like thing around his neck in annoyance.

"... _G-Gig_?" Krichevskoy gave the Master of Death a questioning look. "_W-_... What did you do to my suppose-late _wife_ and suppose-late _son_?"

"It's _simple_," Gig made himself 'sit' in the air, both his arms and legs are crossed. "I just make these _sluts_—"

"**_Family members_**," Krichevskoy quickly corrected with a hint of anger in his voice, which Gig replied with a groan.

"_Tch_, **fine**," the Master of Death grumbled before continuing his explanation. "Well, I make these _family members_ of yours... '_bonded'_ to you. You know, like, **_slaves_**."

At this statement, everyone's eyes bulged out (_except for Gig and Revya_), especially Krichevskoy, Gwen, and Laharl. "**W-W-_WHAT?!_**_"_ all of them cried out.

"_Hey_, at least I've made these two _slu_— ...**_family members_** of the 'King' worked at your side now. Sure, they're _not_ what you all call as their 'old self', but _hell_, think this as a good start to make them remember _everything_ of their old life."

"There's _no_ way in **_hell_** I would call this **_damn_ old ma—!**" Gwen was cut off by purple sparks coming out from her unbreakable buckle strap that shocked her for a few seconds. This made Gwen's red eyes bulged out in surprise. "T-The **HELL?!**"

"In order to not get _shocked_ by the buckle strap, you need to call him with the word '_King Krichevskoy'_ or **_any_** words that women would use to call their _husband_, woman," Gig explained to Gwen, before moving his gaze to Laharl. "As for _you_, kid, you need to call the 'King' with **_any_** words that children would use to call their _father_— like 'Dad', 'Father', the _super-lame_ word 'Daddy', or _whatever_. You can also call him with the word '_King Krichevskoy'_."

"_Y-You're_... trying to get to our _nerves_, you silver-haired _jerk_?" Laharl shot a _dangerous_ glare to Gig, his bright yellow eyes shows that he's totally _furious_ right now.

"_Dunno_," Gig shrugged, a cocky smirk ran across his face. "I just thought to... _play_ a bit pranks to you both. Am I _great_ or what?" The sarcastic in his voice was as clear as glass.

Gwen and Laharl glanced to one another before they shifted their annoyed gazes to Krichevskoy, who quickly yelped in surprise once he meet their gazes.

"Listen you... **_ugh_**, '_my dear husband'_," Gwen said through her gritted teeth, probably due to her annoyance to Gig who had made her 'bonded' with some guy she's not familiar with. "Until me and my partner Laharl free from this **_damn_** purple strap, we had no choice but to tag along with you."

"_Damn_... Guess I should agree with this _foolish_ decision," Laharl muttered in annoyance, feeling his pride slowly disappears every seconds pass by. "I hope '**Milady**' can free us from this _damn_ strap once we meet her. For now... me and my partner Gwen will join your group. But remember this— we're **_not_** taking orders from anyone other than the ones from... **_ugh_**, '_Dad'_."

Krichevskoy glanced uneasily to the Hades' crew, who just give him a shrug, signifying that they had _no_ idea for this and it's up to Krichevskoy to 'recruit' his suppose-late family members to the team or not.

Finally, after a minute of silence, Krichevskoy made his decision. "_A-Alright_... I-It's a deal," the King announced somewhat awkwardly to his suppose-late family members. "W-Welcome to the team... _for now_."

**~~~~0~~~~**

**_- Meanwhile... - _**

"_Hah_... Waiting for _any_ good news from my soldiers is **_sure_** boring..."

Fuka look-alike sighed aloud, laying down on her throne in boredom. To fill her boredom, the girl let out a sigh before she played her fingers through her long black hair.

"_M-Milady_?" Muz— a Male Healer who is Fuka look-alike's '_butler'_ and currently standing beside his '**Lady**'s throne— called out his '**Lady**' politely. "I-If I _may_... can I know _what_ did you do to that prisoner Adell?"

Fuka look-alike chuckled at this. "You're a _curious_ one, I see... Well, _Muzzie_. To answer your question, I'll ask you _this_. Do _you_ remember our _ex-prisoner_ Axel?"

"_Uh_... I do," Muz replied, a bit confused _why_ he's being asked back by his '**Lady**'.

"_Well_," Fuka look-alike grinned evilly, showing her fangs. "... I'm _very_ sure that you remember what I _and_ the others did to that _ex-prisoner_ Axel. Now then, _change_ the name 'Axel' to 'Adell'. Do _that_, and you will get the answer, _Muzzie_~"

Muz felt chills crawled up his spine upon hearing the answer. "_Y-You_... give prisoner Adell... a '_nice treat'_. Am I... _r-right_?"

Fuka look-alike couldn't help but let her grin grew wider— like a _Cheshire Cat_. "Yes, _Muzzie_. You got the answer right... Let me tell you this, _Muzzie_. It was **_fun_**... Giving a '_nice treat_' to a tied up person is really a **_joy_** for me. _Gosh_, I should try to do it to '_Sir Vampire_' once he awakes— screams of pain is like _music_ to my ears, after all."

Muz shuddered at his '**Lady**'s likeness of other people's pain. His '**Lady**' _sure_ know how to make him scared, huh?

"_W-Well_, that's good to hear, **Milady**," Muz said, bowing slightly to his '**Lady**'. "I would like to accompany you more, **Milady**— you requested me to do so, anyway. But right now, I should take my leave, **Milady**. This is near the time for you to have a '_tea_', so I should—"

"**_Milady_, MILADY! This is _TERRIBLE!_**_" _

The huge, blood-stained wooden door of the throne room was _slammed_ open by a red-eyed Male Warrior. This startle both Fuka look-alike and Muz.

"**_Ken_** the _Elite '**B Hunters**' Soldier_?! _Urgh_, why the **HELL** did you _slam-open_ the door?!" Fuka look-alike roared furiously, standing up from her throne as she glared to the red-eyed Male Warrior— named _Ken_.

"F-Forgive me, **MILADY**! I promise this _won't_ happen again!" Ken apologized, bowing to the Fuka look-alike repeatedly. "I-I got _bad_ news for you!"

"What the— **_BAD_ NEWS?!**" Fuka look-alike gritted her teeth with great annoyence and anger. "**... _WHAT_ is it?!**"

Ken yelped in fear at his '**Lady**'s sudden outburst, but quickly shook it off him and tell Fuka look-alike what he knows.

"_W-Well_, '**Milady**'. Y-You see..." Ken began, looking up to his '**Lady**' with fear bubbled within him. "T-Two of our _best_ soldiers— _Gwen_ and _Laharl_— has lost their '_bond'_ to you, **Milady**! Someone who calls himself '_Master of Death'_ had make them 'bonded' to this man named **Krichevskoy**!"

"They **_WHAT?!_**_"_ Fuka look-alike furiously stomped the ground below her with her right feet, making the floor below _cracked_, which shocks both Muz and Ken. "_T-This is_... **UNACCEPTABLE**! How _dare_ he... How **_DARE_** this '_Master of Death'_ guy... **_changed_** the 'bond' I had with my **_best_** soldiers _Gwen_ and _Laharl?!" _

Neither Muz or Ken _dare_ to calm down their '**Lady**'— as they exactly knew that they could get themselves _killed_ if they mess up with the **_furious_** Fuka look-alike.

"_Well_," Fuka look-alike crossed her arms, "if _that's_ the case, then I'll make sure to repair my '_bond'_ between Gwen and Laharl later. **_So_~**"

Fuka look-alike glanced over her back with an evil smile. Behind her throne, stood a man with short brown hair. His face shows that he was _completely_ terrified, but weird thing is, he was holding a long sharp sword within his grasp, and he points it _right_ to his neck.

"**For _now_~**" Fuka look-alike raised her right arm slightly, and in instant, the man brought the sword's tip _closer_ to his neck— **_so_** close that it cut _slightly_ into his neck, making the man flinch as small trails of blood began to flow down from the newly made wound.

"_Until_ I got my **_best_** soldiers back," Fuka look-alike smirked evilly, looking at the terrified man right in the eye, "I put **_you_** in charge as my right-hand man. Did **_you_** get what I mean, my _newly_ 'recruited' soldier **_Genjuro Kazamatsuri_**~?"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gwen and Laharl were forced to be the part of Hades' crew thanks to Gig! Meanwhile, NO! Fuka look-alike 'made' Genjuro to be the part of this bloody war! What will he do if he met Fuka and the others?!<em>**

**Find it out at the next Chapter! ;)**

**_... Anyhoo_****, it's been a while. But _replies_ time, everyone~! ;3**

_UNKNOWN :__ Glad I make you _super_ happy, buddy! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter as well~! :D ..Thanks again for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_

_overlordpringerx :__ Miss you _and_ your reviews too! Feel free to drop a review for this Chapter, buddy~! :3 ..Thanks again for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_

_Lady Kaede :__ Thanks! I think it's a nice touch too~! :D ..Poor Emizel, indeed! I have _no_ idea I've make him the _most_ injured ones from all... xD ..Well, you'll have to keep reading to find out more about 'Milady', buddy! x3 ..Thanks again for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_

_kirbystarwarrior :__ Thankies! Glad you like the Chapter, buddy! Hope you enjoyed this Chapter as well~! :D ..Eh, such goal you have there! Keep it up~! ;D ..Thanks again for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_

_fagodzak :__ Here is the new Chapter! Hope you enjoy it as much as I do~! ;D ..Thanks again for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_

_Niom Lamboise :__ Wow! You sure _eager_ to see Valzy, eh? Sorry that he haven't appeared at this Chapter, but I hope you enjoy it~! :D ..Thanks again for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_

**_... End replies_****~! Thank you for the reviews once again, buddies~! (-^_^-)**

**...**

_**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect"**_**.**** So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	42. Chapter 42:When an Unexpected Ally Comes

**{_Last updated: 3/22/2014_}**

**... Huh. Okay. Yet another _3 Months_...**

Fuka : "... You sure like to make everyone waits, don't you?"

**Gosh, Fuka. That's _not_ it... I'm busy with stuffs, ya know...**

Fuka : "Well? Don't take too much time and _quickly_ get on the Chapter then!"

**_Sheesh_****. Fine, FINE! But _first_, I'll start with this... _again_.**

**_I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SUPER-LATE UPDATE! X_x_**

... No, _seriously_. **Again**, I _really_, REALLY sorry. As usual, I'm busy with so _maaaaaany_ stuffs going on... Not to mention my school's term 2 test I had two weeks ago... x_X ..**My Beta actually had sent the _'beta'-ed version_ of this Chapter at this date : 05/05/14**. But I was **so** distracted with _maaaaaany_ stuffs, so yeah... ^_^;

Alright, then. Let's get to the fic~! :D ..But first, thank you for everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! So thanks to** _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, newfour (_**_who previously known as "OverlordHiroko"**), Maistyria (**who previously known as "Mailumia"**), godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, UNKNOWN, FullmetalFan870 (**who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction**), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (**who previously known as "Shunto"**), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi, hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx, Niom Lamboise, kirbystarwarrior, Overlord-Lucia, Sword Dancer Sapphy, **and** fagodzak **_**(**_AND those who've fav and follow the story!_**)**. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your supportive and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly _sorry_ for that! X_x

I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the wait! x_X

_Anyway, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 41 : When an Unexpected Ally Comes...**

"**Sword Dance!**"

With those words, Gwen brought her staff down, sending multiple swords to the group of demons before her. The demons were shocked upon watching the brown-haired woman unleash her special attack on them, _so_ shocked that they stood still and let the 'angry swords' hurl at them as it defeated them instantly.

"_Sorry_, guys," Gwen said to the defeated demons on the floor, fingering the purple 'thing' around her neck in anger. "I'm '_bonded'_ on the bad side now, so I can't do anything _except_ do what they do."

"Don't act _dumb_, Gwen," Laharl said, walking to the woman's side. "What you just did was like talking to a _broken robot_ who can't hear you."

"_S-Shut up_, partner!" Gwen snapped to her blue-haired partner. "Also, '_talking to a broken robot'_? Maybe it's just me, but I feel like there was a **_reference_** in there somewhere."

Krichevskoy sighed upon watching his suppose-late family members— not to mention his suppose-late son just put a **_reference_** somewhere at the '_broken robot'_ part.

"Alright, you two, _stop_ it," Krichevskoy stepped between the two 'partners', sighing aloud. "We need to get going."

"_Tch_, fine," Laharl retorted, looking away from the King as he crossed his arms. "You're just lucky that you got us '_bonded'_ to you, old ma— ...'_Dad'_. But once we meet '**Milady**', we're _out_ of service for you. I bet '**Milady**' could free us from this stupid '_bond'_."

"How **_impolite_** you are to King Krichevskoy, _Prince_! I mean, he's **your father!**" Etna snapped to the blue-haired demon boy, looking angry. But a second later, the angry look on her face changed to shock as she slaps her mouth.

Laharl arched one eyebrow up at Etna's statement. "'_Prince_'...? There you go again..." he huffed, crossing his arms. "Listen, you _red-haired jerk_. You've called me '_impolite_' for a few times ever since me and Gwen joined your **silly** little group, and _yet_, you called me as '_Prince_' instead of my name. The question for this was; **why**?"

Etna gulped at the question as she looked down, avoiding Laharl's skeptical look. But that made her felt uncomfortable as minutes pass by, and the Demon Lord knew she _need_ to do something about this.

"_Fine_, I'll answer your question, though I _doubt_ you'll believe it," the red-haired Demon Lord sighed aloud, looking to the blue-haired Prince right in the eye. "_Alright_, you see... The reason I called you as '_Prince_' was because—"

"_Well_, well, well... What do we have here?" a female voice came from nowhere, chuckling evilly. "Can't believe I'll see you guys again... Especially **you**, _my dear rival_," she added, the sarcasm in her voice was as clear as glass at the last part of the statement.

Knowing the possible person who just said the statement, Fuka turned to the voice's source, and couldn't help but let a smirk ran across her face as she did so.

"_Oh_, my. If it isn't Yumi the red-eyed Archer... _along_ with some '**B Hunters**' members," Fuka stated, watching the Archer named Yumi and a group of demons that consist of humanoid and monster Class came from the shadows— _all_ of them had red eyes.

"So '**Milady**' was right... You '**stole**' her right-hand woman _and_ her new-recruited member," the red-eyed Archer— Yumi— said, her teeth grinding together in anger. "What an _unforgivable_ act you all did there... You are all _wimps_."

"_Ahem_. Yumi, that last statement you said there **_doesn't_** include me and my partner, _does it_?" Gwen pointed out with a scowl, her arms crossed over her chest.

Yumi chuckled. "Why of _course_ it doesn't, dear Gwen. You and your partner are out of the '_wimps_' list."

"Well, alright! Enough chit-chat!" Fuka exclaimed. "_Why_ don't we just get to the point of this nonsense? Right, _my dear rival_ Yumi?" The sarcasm in her voice is clear.

"So you know," the red-eyed Archer held her arms in front of her, summoning her re-curve bow in a flash of dark light. "Alright. Let's get this over with, _shall we_?"

"_Oh_, yes," Fuka replied with a chuckle, pulling out her baseball bat. "Can't have one day without fighting, _can we_?"

"_Hmph_, you're one to talk, _my dear rival_."

"So do you, you _damn-headed_ Archer."

Yumi sighed. "_Ah_, whatever. Now then... _Let's_—!"

"**There you are, Yumi**," a new voice of a female said, before she reveals herself to be _Reipia_— the red-eyed Female Samurai.

"R-Reipia?" Yumi uttered, sounding confused. "W-What are you doing _here_? I thought—"

In a flash, Reipia was gone from her spot and reappears again in front of Yumi, which shocked the red-eyed Archer.

"_R-Reipi_—"

Before Yumi could finish, suddenly, Reipia grabbed her rapier and **_stabbed_** the red-eyed Archer in the chest. Yumi's eyes grew wide, streams of fresh blood poured down from the Archer's chest as she coughing up blood. The sight _shocked_ the Hades' crew.

"_R_-... _Reipia_..." Yumi murmured weakly, looking to the red-eyed Female Samurai right in the eye. "_W_-... Why are you... d-doing _this_...?"

"I just... _can't_ believe it," Reipia scowled, pulling her rapier from Yumi's chest as the Archer fell flat to the ground on her right side. "_Your existence_... It's not '**real**', Yumi."

Yumi struggles to get up, pool of blood already formed below her. "_W_-... What are you... _t-talking_ about?"

"You _don't_ have to act anymore!" Reipia snarled, pointing her bloody rapier in front of the Archer's face. "I've known _everything_! I've sneaked to your room and saw **EVERYTHING**! I've know _who_ you really are, **so stop the _DAMN_ act already!**"

Yumi lowered her head, wincing quietly for the pain coming from the wound on her chest. "_O-Oh_... I see..." the red-eyed Archer looked up again to Reipia. "_W-Well_... t-that means..."

Suddenly, Yumi rose up to her feet, her face shows _no_ sign of pain, much to everyone's surprise, including Reipia. As Reipia was left dumbstruck by the sight, the red-eyed Archer brought up her re-curve bow and _swung_ it right to the red-eyed Samurai's face, causing Reipia to cry in pain before Yumi _kicked_ the Samurai in the stomach, throwing the red-eyed Female Samurai a _few feet_ from her previous spot and leaving trails of smokes behind.

"... That means _you_, Ken, the 'B Hunters', and even '**Milady**' are now _my enemies_!" Yumi jumped to the back and landed next to Fuka, placing two arrows atop the string of her re-curve bow and pulled the string.

Fuka and the rest of the Hades' crew were baffled at this. "**H-Hey**! _W-What's_ going on here?!" the Prinny Girl cried out, looking to the red-eyed Archer next to her in confusion.

"_So_, Fuka..." Yumi turned her head to the brunette girl. "I _haven't_ answered your question, have I?"

Fuka grew even more confused. "H-Huh? _W-What_ question?!"

"Remember the _time_ I threw that 1-gram-weighted Silver bar to you?"

"1-gram-weighted Silver bar? What are you—" Fuka stopped, slowly remembering the time where Yumi threw the Silver bar to her back at the Human World, where she and the Hades' crew gone out to find the materials needed to cure Fenrich from '**Sunphower**' effect.

"_Wait_ a sec..." Fuka's face lit up. "**AH**! That's right! You haven't answered it yet!"

"Glad you remember it," Yumi smiled. "Well, you see, Fuka, _everyone_... I actually joined '**Milady**'s side to keep an eye on _what_ she was doing."

The Hades' crew was surprised at this. "**W-WHAT?!**" they all cried out.

"_W-Wait_... S-So that means, t-the time you told me that _Valzy_ was tortured here... was an _information_?" Fuka narrowed her eyes at the red-eyed Archer. "Y-You're actually... _**not**_ took part at torturing him, _aren't you_?"

"_Bingo_~" Yumi said with a wink. "But really, I guess I'll learn _not_ to lie anymore— you really surprised me by _all_ those attacks you gave me back when you're so **furious** about that information."

"Y-You should have told me _sooner_ about this!" Fuka cried in protest, her arms flailing around, somehow in frantic. "I _totally_ beat you to a pulp back then, **ya know**?! I remember that clearly!"

Yumi just chuckled. "_Oh_, geez. I'm fine, really. If you ask _why_..."

Yumi closed her eyes, bringing her head up. When she did so, suddenly, a black aura poured out of her body and engulfed her. It last for a few seconds before the aura was gone, and now Yumi support a _completely different_ outfit.

Yumi still had the trademark hair of an Archer, only hers is black, and the curled ringlets at each sides of her head were adorned with white ribbons. Her outfit consisted of a black gothic lolita dress that stops a bit high above her knees and trimmed with white frills, black long gloves that stops below her elbows with white frills as its trim, long white tights, and black boots that had high heels and adorned with white frills at above.

"I'm _not_ an ordinary demon! I'm a **special kind!**" Yumi jumped and lands beside Emizel, surprising the young President. Then, Yumi brought her right arm up, black auras poured out from it.

Emizel's eyes grew wide as he realized something about the black-haired Archer beside him. "_S-Special kind_?! A-Are you saying that _you're_—!"

"That's right!" Yumi swung her right arm down, and what she held in her grasp was surprising everyone...

It was a _scythe_— though, it's adorned with ribbons. But even so, the scythe's appearance made it **clear** that...

"I'm like _him_," Yumi pointed to Emizel with her left hand. "I'm a **Shinigami!**"

_Silence... _

"**... Y-You _WHAT?!_**_"_ the Hades' crew cried out, _shocked_ by the revelation, even Gwen and Laharl.

"_Whoa_, whoa! Yumi, are you saying that you're working for the _bad_ side all this time?!" Gwen gritted her teeth, pointing an accusing finger at the Archer-like Shinigami. "How _dare_ you...! You won't get away with this! '**Milady**' would—!"

"_Hush_ there, Gwen," Yumi cut in, interrupting the woman. "I'm here for a reason, _alright_? I mean, come on. What would a _Shinigami_ do other than rip souls?"

Upon hearing this, Emizel swiftly turned his head to the red-eyed Archer beside him, his eyes were wide.

"Y-You're going to take their souls by **force**?! No, _no_, **NO**! That's _not_ how a Shinigami do the job!" Emizel almost snapped upon saying that, making Yumi flinched.

"_Gee_, your voice is _sure_ loud, _Mr. President of Hades_. But sorry, you're _wrong_ there," Yumi placed her left hand to her hip, her right hand slung her ribbon-decorated scythe over her right shoulder. "Come on, you're a _Shinigami_, and yet, you don't feel '_it'?_"

"F-Feel _what_...?"

Yumi sighs, rolling her eyes. "_Really_ now, Mr. President? _Gosh_, this will take **long** if I explain it... Why don't I just show it so it'll be _more_ understandable?"

Yumi walked a few step forward. When she stops, she swung her ribbon-decorated scythe down before pointing it to Reipia.

"I challenge _you_ to a **battle!**" the red-eyed, Archer-like Shinigami exclaimed, a serious look was plastered on her face.

A light gasp escaped Reipia's mouth. She was challenged to a fight... by a _Shinigami_— a well-known _special kind_ that took souls! Can she defeat such a _special being_ like a Shinigami...?

But she still had a little pride in her. So in slight dread, the red-eyed Female Samurai brought her rapier up, her crimson eyes focused on Yumi.

"H-Heh! I got the '**B Hunters**' helping me! You think you could win _all_ by yourself, _y-you jerk_?!" Reipia said aloud, smiling evilly. But if one were look closely, her hands were trembling _slightly_.

Yumi opened her mouth, would like to say something when Fuka stepped in front of her, her baseball bat could be seen in her right hand.

"_Pardon me_," the brunette began, pointing her baseball bat to Reipia and the '**B Hunters**' soldiers behind the red-eyed Female Samurai, "but Yumi just get a _free ticket_ for a fair battle! That means me _and_ the others would help her to fight _**all**_ of you!"

Yumi gasped, eyeing Fuka in slight disbelief. "Y-You all... _will_...?"

"**Of course!**" Desco jumped to Fuka's right side, her 'tentacles' were ready behind her. "You're our _ally_ now! Desco thinks that if she let Miss Yumi fight alone, she believes Miss Yumi wouldn't make it through!"

"I'll help too," Artina walked to Fuka's left side, pulling out her guns into her grasp. "I have a score to settle with _that_ red-eyed Female Samurai, anyway!"

"_Tch_... I'm in, _alright_?" Fenrich walked to Artina's side, his claws were ready to slash any enemies he'll face. "They'll be a good warm up for me before I can fight this '**Milady**' girl."

"As a _fellow_ Shinigami, I need to know _why_ you're here in the first place, Yumi..." Emizel walked to Desco's side, summoning his scythe into his grasp. "_And_ as a fellow Shinigami too, I'll help you out on this!"

"**We'll help too!**" all the Hades' crew cried aloud, their weapons were ready. Some characters we know to be 'serious' ones just grinned and pulled out their weapons.

"Laharl, Gwen," Krichevskoy looked to the mentioned ones as he pulled out his sword. "I allow you both to _access_ your power until this battle is over."

The purple-colored buckle strap on Laharl and Gwen's necks _shone_ for a second or two before both could feel their powers flow within their bodies once again.

"It's _not_ fun to beat my own comrades... _Oh well_," Laharl rolled his yellow-colored eyes before he snapped his fingers. When he did, a sword appeared in front of him in a flash of dark aura as he quickly snatched it into his right hand. "Not like I had other choice, _anyway_."

"_Oh_, geez! _Why_ do I have to fight my own comrades?!" Gwen gritted her teeth, summoning her staff into her right hand. "Seriously, I want to work for '**Milady**' again!"

"_No_ can do, woman!" Gig smirked, summoning his blood-red scythe into his grasp. "But _hell_, **FINALLY**! Some toys to '_play'_ with!"

"..." Revya just silent as usual, before she proceed to pull out her sword from the brown scabbard at her left hip.

Reipia gulped, watching the group in front of her with dread bubbled within her. Now she'll face _not_ just one Shinigami, but _three_— which were her ex-friend **Yumi**, the 63rd President of Hades **Emizel**, and the (former) 61st President of Hades **Hugo**.

_N-No... I-I_ must _fight... e-even if it looks_ impossible _for me to win, I'll keep fighting!_ The red-eyed Female Samurai then shook her head, throwing her doubts away before pointing her rapier to the Hades' crew.

"S-So what if you got a bunch of _good-for-nothing_ soldiers and two Reapers with you, Yumi? That _wouldn't_ change anything!" Reipia put herself to her fighting stance. "Well then! _All_ of you, get ready to die! '**B Hunters', _ATTACK!_**_"_

With the cue being said, Reipia and the group of demons behind her charged to the Hades' crew. Seeing this, the Hades' crew looked to one another and nodded, before they ran forward, as the battle between the good and the bad has begun...

**...**

Some random classes from Hades' crew were having a fierce battle with some of the '**B Hunters**' members. They began to clash their weapons together, blocking each other's attacks, punching one another, avoiding the upcoming attacks that was delivered to them, and _everything_...

Fuka struck her baseball bat at a group of Prinnies, sending them high into the air. A loud "**DOOOOOD!**" came from the group of penguin-like creatures as they explode, creating a chain of flame blast up in the air.

Fuka then turned around, finding that far behind Yumi, some of the '**B Hunters**' members ran for her, their weapons were ready with them.

Smirked, the pig-tailed brunette girl pulled out a black, round-shaped bomb from nowhere as she lit the fuse on before she threw the round bomb up into the air. As she held her baseball bat with both hands just behind her head, Fuka's smirk grew wider.

"**Bomb-Bat-Stic!**" Fuka yelled aloud as she _swung_ her baseball bat to the round bomb, sending it to the '**B Hunters**' members who went after Yumi. The round bomb make contact with the ground and _explode_ upon impact, creating a **huge** blast that instantly defeat the demons around the blast.

Yumi saw what happened, and smiled. "_Thanks_ for the save!" the red-eyed, Archer-like Shinigami said with a wink.

"You're welcome!" the Prinny Girl replied and winked back, before both she and the Archer-like Shinigami focused back at the battle.

Artina could be seen not far from the two, flying up into the air to avoid '**Tera Fire**' that executed by three Red Mages from '**B Hunters**'. The pink-haired Angel then shot them with her guns, which weakened the three Red Mages.

Artina then looked down, noticing some '**B Hunters**' members had gathered below her.

"... _Really_, guys?" the pink-haired Angel sighs, merely shook her head. "Don't you all see it? The good will _always_ win."

Artina threw her guns into the air, and suddenly, it _exploded_, but it didn't create a blast. Instead, it explode to _countless_ feathers that began to surround Artina's body. The pink-haired Angel then raised one arm up, some feathers that surrounding her body made its way to her raised-arm, forming a gigantic, feathered whip.

"**Angelic Whip!**" Artina yelled, as she brought the gigantic whip up before she _slammed_ it to ground below her, making the '**B Hunters**' members below her sent up into the air. Artina then spun in the air while holding out her feathered whip, attacking the '**B Hunters**' members she brought into the air and throwing them to _any_ directions. When each of them _hit_ either the walls around or to the ground, they're surrounded by a white light and feathers, which then slowly dissipate.

Artina flew down to the ground on her feet. But suddenly, she summoned the weapon she often use— a _staff_— and swung it to the side. A split second after she did so, a long rapier _clashed_ with the Angel's staff.

"_Heh_, I expected you to know my sudden attack, _demon-like Angel_," the rapier's owner— which none other than the red-eyed Female Samurai named _Reipia_— said with a smirk. "I also expect a _good_ fight with you, though."

"_Oh_, is that so?" Artina smirks back. "Well, you know what? You're about to _get_ it!"

"Oh, _sweet_," Reipia grinned as she and Artina backed away far from each other, their eyes filled with determination to win. A split second later, they charged forward to attack one another, weapons ready in hand...

Not far from Reipia and Artina were 'piles' of defeated '**B Hunters**' members that just got hit by Artina's special attack, and one demon that didn't get knocked out— a _red-eyed_ Blue Skull— struggled to get up, managing to do so on his knees. But he was forced back the ground when Emizel and his four-member personal bodyguards Abaddon _unconsciously_ stomped over the Blue Skull's body, unaware of the Skull's presence.

The red-eyed Blue Skull cried in pain, and couldn't recover from the pain when a group of demons— the '**B Hunters**' members that pursuing Emizel and his personal bodyguards Abaddon at the moment— also _unaware_ of his presence, resulting him to getting _stomped_ by so **many** pairs of feet that were hard enough to _finally_ knock him out.

"_Hey_... What did we _stepped on_ just now?" one of Abaddon's members— a Bouncer— wondered aloud, confusion was written all over his face.

"_Meh_, no worries. Probably just some _rubbles_," another Abaddon's members— an Orc— replied, rolling his eyes.

"Abaddon! **HALT!**" Emizel's voice was heard, and all Abaddon's members put a stop to their steps. Looking up, the four members of Abaddon found that they're surrounded by the demons that pursuing after them.

"N-Now what, _Master Emizel_?" an Orc from Abaddon asked, as he and the other Abaddon's members waiting for their leader's command.

"Isn't it _obvious_?" Emizel dismissed his scythe from his right hand, small trails of dark aura could be seen floating around his right hand. A few seconds later, the dark auras took shape into an oval-like object, and when the auras disappears, a long, skeleton-like mask that had two long horns pointed to the front was now within the young President's right hand.

"It's _show time_," the young Death announced with a smirk. The Abaddon's members nods in understatement and dashed away from their spot to fight some '**B Hunters**', while Emizel slowly put the long skeleton-like mask over his face, ready to unleash his special attack '**Grim Specter**' to the demons in front of him...

The view of the '**B Hunters**' members that surrounding Emizel and his personal bodyguards was then _obstructed_ by a large, scorching flamethrower and freezing blizzard that came from the other side, hitting some of the '**B Hunters**' members. As the other '**B Hunters**' turned their heads to the source of the attack, they saw Desco emerged out from the thick smokes.

"**You all _not_ hear Desco?!**" the purple 'Final Boss' cried out, an angry look was plastered on her face. "**Uuugh**! Desco _hates_ those who **_didn't_** listen to her!"

Desco brought her hands up, energy was charged into her 'tentacles'. "Desco _says_," she began, and bent down, "... **_FEAR_ her power! _Final Boss Arises!_**_"_

Once those words out from Desco's mouth, her 'tentacles' fires a scorching flamethrower and freezing blizzard to the '**B Hunters**' members before her, making them yelled in pain as they collapsed to the ground, _all_ knocked out.

Just after the last demon that got hit by Desco's special attack fell to the ground, Salvatore and Master Big Star ran over their defeated form, followed by some '**B Hunters**' members who pursuit them.

"_My_, my. They're quite _unfriendly_ to us, aren't they? Trying to kill us and _all_," Master Big Star glanced to Salvatore. "What did you say about this, _hmm_?"

"I _say_," Salvatore screeched to a halt, with Master Big Star followed the motion, "We _wipe_ them off. They're getting on my nerves."

"They're _not_ a big deal to me, but..." Master Big Star nodded, "I agree with you. Let's wipe them off."

Salvatore grabbed her gold gun and pointed it to her enemies, while the red rose held Master Big Star changed to a very long vine whip full of thorns.

"**The Great Gun King!**" Salvatore yelled, jumping up high into the air with her gold gun still pointed to her enemies, an even _bigger_ version of her gold gun floats behind her. She pushed the trigger of her handgun, sending a bullet out of the barrel from both her gold handgun and the big gun behind her. Both the small and the big bullets _rammed_ her enemies and send them fly into the sky, which creates a **giant** explosion once Salvatore lands on the ground on her feet, turned away, and adjusting her police-like hat.

"**Rose Stinger!**" Master Big Star yelled, swinging his _very_ long vine whip full of thorns around, striking the demons around him with the vine whip. The _strong_ swing instantly made his opponents knocked out cold, and Master Big Star's vine whip changed back to a red rose once he dismissed the vine whip.

Not far from Salvatore and Master Big Star, some of the Hades' crew members could be seen, launching their special attacks at their enemies.

"Get ready, _you weaklings!_" Fenrich ran around the '**B Hunters**' members at blinding speed, confusing his enemies that tried to attack him. But a few seconds later, the Werewolf disappeared, and not long after, the '**B Hunters**' heard a sound of something being gathered from above.

Looking up, they were _shocked_ to find Fenrich in midair, gathering a _huge_ amount of energy to his left hand.

"Take this! **Swift Power Shot!**" Fenrich brought his left fist down, sending a _huge_ arrow-like energy wave to the '**B Hunters**' members below him. It create a **huge** blast upon impact, which instantly defeat the demons around the blast.

However, some demons that just got hit by Fenrich's special attack manage to get up and turned around, attempting to run away from the Werewolf when these demons found themselves in an _unfortunate_ position— as Mao is going to launch his special attack at the '**B Hunters**' around him, and they're _unintentionally_ become a part of it.

"Be _prepared_ to **lose!**" Mao exclaimed, throwing his sword up in the air and covers his right hand in blue energy.

"**Shine Beam!**" Mao cried aloud, bringing his right hand up and unleashes several blue-colored rays of energy that attacks the '**B Hunters**' members around him from various directions. The energy rays then _rapidly_ change directions and grow in size, all keep attacking the '**B ****Hunters**' members until the rays creates a _bright_, blinding light. When the light died down, the white-haired Overlord catches his sword with his right hand, with his enemies plummet back down to the ground, all knocked out.

Not far from the newly defeated '**B Hunters**' members (_courtesy of Mao_), Raspberyl could be seen, summoning her big book as it floats in front of her, its pages flipped again and again by itself as a pink light emerged from her opened-book.

"**D-Rule 2 : Volunteer!**" the petite Delinquent cried out, as a big, pink alchemist circle appeared below the '**B Hunters**' members that stood around her, making them _unable_ to move from their spot. Raspberyl then closed her book shut, and in instant, a pink and orange _fiery blast_ came up from the pink alchemist circle that her enemies 'stood' on, thus attacking them as they're defeated shortly after.

Elsewhere, Rozalin found herself surrounded by the '**B Hunters**' members, but she smirks at the sight.

"You all ready to _die_, aren't you?" Rozalin pulled out her gatling gun, smiling almost wickedly.

"_Well_, take this then! **Rose Thorns!**" the Overlord Incarnate yelled, launching _incalculable_ bullets from her Gatling gun. She does it while spun around in her spot so the bullets could hit the '**B Hunters**' members that had surrounding her, thus defeating them instantly.

Just a few meters from Rozalin, Etna was there, raising her trademark red spear up and summoned multiple lilac-whitish spheres that flew around her. She then sent the spheres to the '**B Hunters**' members around her, completely _paralyzing_ them.

"_Here_ I come!" the Demon Lord cried out, flying up into the air with her hands up, summoning a _big_, scorching ball of flames just above her heads.

"**Chaos Impact!**" Etna brought her hands down, throwing the _massive-sized_ ball of flames to hit the ground, which made a **BIG** explosion and struck her paralyzed enemies, knocking them out cold...

But much to Etna's surprise, another group of '**B Hunters**' members marched forward just as she flew back to the ground.

"**H-Hey**! Not fair!" Etna quickly pulled out her spear to block the '**B Hunters**' attacks. "At least let me **recover!**"

The Demon Lord gritted her teeth, still deflecting attacks from her enemies. "Hey! Are you guys even _listening_ to **me?!**"

"I don't think they would _listen_ to you," a familiar, unemotional voice of a boy came from behind Etna. The Demon Lord whirled, only to found multiple _big-sized_ fireballs— like those from a special attack called '**Overlord's Wrath**'— _rammed_ the '**B Hunters**' members that surrounding her, defeating them instantly.

"_Don't_ ever think of me _completely_ siding with you," the familiar unemotional voice came again from the smokes, as a boy familiar to Etna came from the smoke.

"I helped you because I'm currently '_siding_' with the group you're in," the boy— Laharl— said with unemotional tone, his deadpan yellow orbs fixed at Etna's wide red ones. "I think help one another in a fight would make the fight itself _easier_ to end."

A small smile made its way to Etna's face. "_A-Ah_, yes. I guess _that_ could work..." she sighs, silently hoping Laharl and his mother could remember _who_ they really were. "_Anyway_... Thanks for the save."

"_Uh-huh_. Sure, _whatever_," Laharl turned his back to Etna, holding his sword with both hands as he noticed another group of '**B Hunters**' members came towards him. "Be prepared for another '_wave_'."

"_R-_... _Right_," the Demon Lord tightening her grip on her spear as she and Laharl stood back-to-back, ready to face the '**B Hunters**' members that began marching towards them...

Elsewhere, Gig and Revya defeat a bunch of demons _easily_ with their weapons. While the Master of Death seems to enjoy slashing his enemy with his blood red scythe _and_ insulting every demon he defeated, the World Eater just stay silent and attacked her enemies with her sword.

"**Hah!** Is that _all_ you got?!" Gig said aloud with a smirk, slashing another demon. "Seriously, you're _all_ weaklings! I was hoping you can entertain me, but _hell_, I guess slashing each of you was **DAMN** fun too!"

Hearing this, Revya just rolled her eyes, continuing to attack her enemies.

It didn't take long for the two partners to finish off the '**B Hunters**' members around them. Just then, a loud cry was heard not far from them.

"**W-WHOA!**" Aya Mailuma stepped to the side just in time to avoid two fireballs sent by a red-eyed Magic Knight. Adjusting her glasses, the black-bluish haired teen yelled, "**Gosh! You guys gotta give us a _break!_**_"_

"I don't they would _listen_, Aya..." Tera Hirlie bend down to avoid an ice ball sent to her by a red-eyed Blue Mage. "But really, they're _quite_ troublesome... How about some '**Tera Fire**' to end this madness?"

"**Hell no!**" a loud cry of a male was heard, before Gig and Revya shows up and slash some '**B Hunters**' members around Aya and Tera. Their appearance surprising both teens.

"**...!**" Revya seems to talk about something to Aya and Tera, but since she was... uh... '_mute_', both couldn't understand what the World Eater just '_said'_.

Realizing she was '_mute_', Revya seems shocked, before then looking down with a small frown on his face. Seeing this, Gig rolled his eyes.

"_Sheesh_, don't frown like that— you look **_fugly_** with those!" the Master of Death commented aloud, and shifted his gaze from his partner to Aya and Tera.

"What she says is, you both _couldn't_ always count on fire magic and _try_ the others," Gig glanced at Revya, finding her smiles at him while mouthed the word '_thanks_'. He smirks at response, knowing Revya had known it as his silent way to say '_don't mention it'_ or '_you're welcome_'.

"I should say that I'm _agree_ with her," Gig shifted his gaze to Aya and Tera once again. "I mean, fire magic _won't_ always stop those **_b*tches_** from going after you two!"

"So _what_ should we use...?" Tera questioned the Master of Death.

"In _my_ opinion," Gig began to say, "I prefer '**Star**' spell over '**Fire**'— it's more _**BURNING**_ and _awesome_ as hell, hence the name!"

"_Star_ spell...?" Aya put her hand under her chin, thinking. "_Hmm_... Maybe we should give it a try, _Tera_."

"_A-_... Alright," the light brown-haired teen said with a nod. "We can do this!"

Both teenagers then turned around, pointing their staff upwards.

"It's _awkward_ to say your name here, Tera, _but_..." Aya's staff began to glow with white light, "we _gotta_ do this!"

"R-Right!" Tera replied, her staff also glowing white. Aya grinned, then together with Tera, both yelled ;

"_**... TERA STAR!**"_

A huge, strange cloud of mist formed above the demons' heads. Then, from the cloud, a small glint of light popped out from it before an enormous scorching laser beam was unleashed from the cloud, successfully attacking the demons around Aya and Tera as they're defeated shortly after.

"W-Whoa! That's just **AWESOME!**" Aya said while jumping in joy. "We should _unleashed_ it again!"

"_Uh_... H-How about _later_ when another demons come to us, Aya...?" Tera uttered, indirectly told the black-bluish haired teen to save the energy in her staff for later use.

"**Hah**! Guess you both ready for _more_ action then! Now if you'll excuse me," Gig turned around and smirks, dismissing his blood red scythe, which catch Aya and Tera's attention, "I'll have some _fun_ with these **b*tches** by crushing '_em_ all to bits! _Partner_, you go beat these _b*tches_ to a pulp after me! _Got_ what I mean?"

Revya nods, closing her eyes and smiles. She put her sword back into the brown scabbard at her left hip, much to Aya and Tera's confusion.

"_Now_ then!" Gig flew high to midair, summoning a ball made of black aura with crimson sparks from his hands.

"Take _this_, you b*tches! **Another Dimension!**" the Master of Death threw the red-sparked black aura ball down to the ground, creating an _enormous_ blast upon impact, which instantly defeat the demons around the blast.

Aya and Tera awed at the sight of Gig's special attack, but quickly gasped when they saw another '_wave_' of demons marched towards Revya.

"**M-M-Mr. Gig!**" Tera cried out frantically, "Miss Revya is—!"

"_Just_ as I thought— more weaklings to '_play_' with!" Gig suddenly exclaimed with a smirk, quickly flying down and floats in front of Revya. "_C'mon_, partner! Let's beat these **_fugly_** cowards!"

"_..._" Revya not utter out a word, but Gig seems surprised. "_...?"_

"**_W-What_ the hell**?! What do you mean by me being _nicer_ than before?!" Gig yelled, teeth grinding together. "Just _do_ what I told you! Seriously, you're _confusing_ me as hell sometimes, **partner!**"

Revya let out an inaudible chuckle, while Gig rolled his eyes. The red-orange haired World Eater then held out her right hand to the front while dark auras slowly spun around the grinning Master of Death.

"**...!**" Revya seems to shout something, while Gig closed his eyes. Suddenly, his body slowly _dissolved_ to dark auras, much to Aya and Tera's surprise.

"**M-M-Miss Revya**! What just _happen_ to—!" Tera began to say, but stopped when she saw the dark auras moved to Revya's right hand. The red-orange haired World Eater then swung her right hand down, and within the woman's right hand... is now a _demonic-looking_ black **sword**.

"... D-Did that _Gig_ fella just turned to a _sword_? A _freaking_ **sword**?" Aya's right eye twitched, while Tera seems shocked at the revelation.

"**Mai! Hirl!**" Fuka's voice was heard from Aya and Tera's backs. When both teens turned around, they found their brunette friend approaching them... with a _big_, unique purple **sword** in her right grasp.

"What are you guys doing? _Don't_ just stand here and do nothing!" Fuka slung the big purple sword to her right shoulder. "You guys _gotta_ fight! Can't let your enemies attack you when you're not looking, _right_?"

Aya and Tera looked to one another, confusion was written on their faces. Both teens then shifted their gazes to Fuka once again.

"Fuka... _Where_ did you get _that_ sword?" Tera inquired, pointing to the big purple sword that placed on the shoulder by the Prinny Girl.

"What, _this_?" Fuka brought the big purple sword away from her shoulder, showing it to her two friends. "This is my _lil' sis_ **Desco!**"

Aya and Tera arched an eyebrow up, obviously _shocked_ with the fact that a person could turned themselves to a weapon... _Really_, they **never** expect this.

"_Uh_... Fuka?" Aya scratches the back of her head. "We need to talk about this _person-turned-to-weapon_ thing... **_Seriously_**."

As Fuka remembered her two friends new at battle and haven't known about **Magichange**, the brunette began to explain to Aya and Tera about it, while Revya began to slash the '**B Hunters**' around rapidly with the demonic-looking black sword.

The demons attacked by Revya are all brought to midair. The red-orange haired World Eater then let the sword levitate in front of her as black and red energy swirled around her.

"**...!**" Revya seems to shout something, some energy that spun around her create a writing which reads '**Demon Blast**'. The writing quickly disappears when Gig's two huge demonic-looking pauldrons summoned and floats over her shoulders.

Revya grabbed the demonic-looking black sword back into her grasp and swung it down, firing _multiple_ lasers to the '**B Hunters**' members she sent to midair a moment before, which paralyzed them. She then _slash_ through them with the demonic-looking black sword multiple times before the two pauldrons that floats over the World Eater's shoulders move up and changed the sword's tip to blood red scythe, and she gave one _final swipe_ to the demons, which obviously do _much_ on them until some of the demons fell unconscious, while some couldn't even stand.

"... Get it, _guys_? That's '**Magichange**', Fuka finished her explanation to her two friends, just as Revya landed back to the ground and the demonic-looking black sword _dissolved_ to dark auras and _rearranged_ to Gig once again, who quickly insult the defeated demons as '_fugly weaklings_' while Revya just shook her head.

"The power of **love** will guide you all to the _right_ path of life!" Flonne brought her staff up as it glowed blue-whitish. "Go! **Great Flonzor X!**"

A gigantic, _Flonne-like_ robot appeared out of nowhere and punched the '**B Hunters**' around the Archangel, making them flying off to random directions.

"**Whoa!**" Death Hugo side-stepped just in time to avoid being hit by one of the '**B Hunters**' members 'thrown' by Great Flonzor X— a red-eyed Female Fighter.

"_Wow_. For a weapon that belongs to an _Archangel_, her robot is _sure_ strong..." Krichevskoy commented, jumping back a step to avoid getting hit by a red-eyed Green Skull 'thrown' by the gigantic _Flonne-like_ robot. "_Ouch_... That sure hurts a lot."

"_Gosh_... At time like these, I _kinda_ grateful I'm not part of the '**B Hunters**'," Gwen said with a huff, crossing her arms while executing a silent command to create a big, _electrified_ white force field around her, Krichevskoy, and Hugo. This made the 'thrown' members of '**B Hunters**' unable to hit the three, _and_ also get shocked in **high voltage**. "What a _weird_, yet _powerful_ Archangel she is..."

Krichevskoy and Hugo could only agape at Gwen's electrified force field, watching every 'thrown' members from '**B Hunters**' got shocked and fall unconscious _continuously_...

At the other side, Kyoko, Asuka, and Main Hero B done their best to keep the '**B Hunters**' away from the injured Axel. Even though he injured, the Dark Hero manage to pull off an attack to any '**B Hunters**' whom manage to get near him with _electric shocks_ of his guitar.

"_Why_ are they interested to reach Mr. Axel?" Asuka wondered aloud, attacking three Blue Mages with multiple explosive paper cranes.

"He was _ever_ taken custody here, Asuka," Kyoko pointed out, throwing a kunai with a paper bomb tied on it to the ground, creating a _huge_ explosion that threw off some 'B Hunters' members away. "I'm guessing this '**Milady**' enemy ordered them to take him again for _some_ reasons!"

"If _that's_ so," Main Hero B said, switching 'her' staff to a sword, "then I **_won't_** allow them to do as they wish!"

With a loud cry, Main Hero B _slashed_ through the '**B Hunters**' members coming to Axel's way— _almost_ killing them, judging from the **deep** gash left from the slashes. Kyoko and Asuka swallowed hard, feeling glad they're _not_ a part of the '**B Hunters**' so they won't get attacked by the _furious_ purple-haired Angel.

Back to Artina and Reipia, both clashed their weapon once again, unexpectedly strong staff of Artina's met the sharp threatening rapier of Reipia's.

"**Tch**! You and that _silly_ little group..." Reipia growled, pushing her rapier harder, "_why_ are you guys so **STRONG?!**"

"_Why_ should I tell you? **_Or_** are you ready to _give up_?" Artina flashed the red-eyed Female Samurai a small smirk, also pushing her weapon harder. "Also, _when_ was the time the bad guys **win** over the good ones? This is not a '**bad ending**', _seriously_."

"**S-Shut up!**" Reipia gritted her teeth, looking furious. "You're _not_ answering my question of **_why_** you guys so strong!"

"I've _answered_ your question, _alright_?" Artina replied, managing to push Reipia's weapon from her staff. "You just _didn't_ like my answers."

Reipia stumbled backwards when Artina manage to push her rapier away, falling to the hard ground with a loud thud on her back.

The red-eyed Female Samurai quickly push herself up to a seating position, only to _froze_ in shock when Artina was quicker enough to summon two guns back to the her grasps.

"_Game over_, Miss Samurai," Artina said triumphantly, ready to pull the trigger of her two guns. "Told you the good guys will _win_."

Reipia gritted her teeth, cursing herself to not _fast_ enough to pull herself back to her feet as she watched Artina slowly push the trigger of her two guns...

**But before the _expected_ could happen, suddenly, Reipia and _all_ the 'B Hunters'— both the defeated and the remaining ones— _gone_ in a flash of dark light, surprising the Hades' crew as they look around in shock and wonder. **

Artina's sky blue eyes grew wide. "_W-Where_ are they gone to?!"

"_Gone_ in a flash of dark... This _must_ be '**Milady**'s doing," Laharl commented, his deadpan yellow orbs looking around to the broken weapons scattered on the ground. "I think _something_ is going to happen."

"What do you mean by _that_?" Mao asked the suppose-late Overlord, crossing his arms.

"I had _no_ idea myself," Laharl said, and with a shook of a head, he added, "but knowing '**Milady**', then it'll be something _unexpected_."

"Now _this_ just makes me wonder even more..." Death Hugo commented, placing his hand under his chin and appeared to be thinking.

Just as everyone began to wonder of what will come next, suddenly, the brown, blood-stained two-door that possibly leads to the next route was _slammed_ open with reason unknown, shocking the Hades' crew.

The sound of footsteps coming from the dark room behind the opened-door prompted the Hades' crew to summon their weapons and got to their fighting stances, ready for _anything_...

But what they see _next_ when the owner of the footsteps came from the dark room was _v__ery_, **VERY** unexpected.

"_D_-... _Dad?_" Fuka muttered in shock and disbelief, her cinnamon eyes were wide as saucers, her gaze fixed to the unarmed, terrified brown-haired man far before her and the Hades' crew...

* * *

><p><strong><em>What's this? Genjuro suddenly shows up out of nowhere and bring shock to the Hades' crew! What will happen next to the Hades' crew with Genjuro's arrival? Will it be good things, <em>or_ the otherwise?!_**

**Find it out at the next Chapter! ;)**

**_... Alrighty_****! _Replies_ time, everyone~! ;3**

_Dark-Key0 :__ Aww~! Thankies! That means a LOT to me! x3 ..How 'Milady' get a hold of Genjuro, you ask? Well, please check Chapter 37 of this fanfic, please~! _^w^-_ ..Thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_

_fagodzak :__ What a cool preview you made there! I think it's more cooler than mine~ :3 ..Thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_

__UNKNOWN :__ Unbelievably happy? Weeee~! x3 ..Oh, and c'mon, Fenrich! Fen-Fen is cute~! xD__ ..Thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy~! ;3__

**_... End replies_****~! Thank you for the reviews once again, buddies~! (-^_^-) ..I expect more reviews, though. But, _oh well_~! I'm here for _fun_, anyways, not popularity~ :3**

**...**

_**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect"**_**.**** So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


	43. Chapter 43

****{_Last updated: 6/17/2014_}****

**Hello, everyone! _Karanma Maeryl_ is finally back after her long, _long_, LOOOOOONG absence!**

**_So_ much had happened in my absence... I've beginning to focus more on school-related stuffs since I'm now grade 12 at Senior High School, so getting good scores is _top_ priority so I can graduate.**

**Still have _no_ idea whether I'll go to college or not after I graduate, though... But I think the latter more dominant. ^^;**

**Now, then. Allow me to tell you a story about this fanfic...**

**_"The Curse of Blood"_... Well, to tell you the truth, I never expect this story's Chapters become _this_ long. I had thoughts like, "_Okay, I'll finish this up at Chapter 20_", then so on, and so on... Until I'm not thinking of the Chapters' limit anymore. xD**

** Many unplanned events, characters, etc. are suddenly made, and _surprisingly_, they fits the story well. For example, I have planned for Muz's appearance, but I never thought about Yumi, Reipia, and Ken's appearance... But here they are, dear friends. Other unplanned characters like Main Hero B, Gig, and Revya are all made it here thanks to your support. :)**

**Unplanned events are like how Big Star and Salvatore open up a flower shop at Human World, Fenrich and Mao are 'partners', etc. But despite _all_ that unplanned parts... now I relieved that I made it this way. **

**It... _really_ fits the story well. The story's grand extension itself is a challenge to me. My poor English had improved thanks to you all, and the story is (unexpectedly) popular— _once again_ thanks to you. I really had _no_ idea how this fanfic— which originated after my simple thought that said, "_What if there are blood in Disgaea series?_"— can be this... I don't know, _well-known_?**

**Thanks again to you all, this fanfic is (_technically_) can be found at TvTropes! *_squee!_* ..Might be not at _Fanfic Recommendation_ category, but this still makes me happy! :'D ..This fanfic was mentioned in two categories: _Brainwashed and Crazy_ and _TheDragon: FANFIC_. Reading what stated there makes me giggle, 'cause dang, it's _so_ true. You all should see it! x'D**

**All in all, thank you for your continuous support! I'll try my best to write in my free time~ ^^- ..Oh! Please thank my dear friend _OverLord Ayame_ with much _MUCH_ love! Because without her being my Beta, my Chapters are nothing. :')  
><strong>

**Alright, then. That's my story about this fanfic. :) ..Now, then! Let's move on to the Chapter~! ^_^-**

But first, as usual, I would like to say thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! :'D ..So thanks to** _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, newfour (_**_who previously known as "OverlordHiroko"**), Maistyria (**who previously known as "Mailumia"**), godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, UNKNOWN, FullmetalFan870 (**who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction**), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (**who previously known as "Shunto"**), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi, hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx, Niom Lamboise, kirbystarwarrior, Overlord-Lucia, Sword Dancer Sapphy,**** fagodzak, **and** Kira78 **_**(**_AND those who've fav and follow the story!_**)**. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your supportive and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly _sorry_ for that! X_x

I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the wait! x_X

_Anyway, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_**

**...**

****Oh, right. There's _no_ enough space for this Chapter's title, _so_... see the name of this Chapter _right_ below the story's title... ^^''****

****...****

**._._._._._._**

**_Have you guys saw the _new-released_ images by NIS of Disgaea 5? :3_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 43 : When an Unexpected Sight was Seen...**

"_D_-... _Dad_?"

Fuka's cinnamon, shock-filled eyes fixed to the trembling, terrified form of her father— _Genjuro Kazamatsuri_, who had his arms wrapped around himself as he stood on his spot, trembling uncontrollably.

_H-... How did he ended up **here**?!_ Fuka wondered aloud in her head, her heart hammered _hard_ against her ribcage as panic grows within her.

The last time she saw her father was back at the Human World— where she and Desco said their goodbyes to Genjuro before taking their leave from **Thánatos Graveyard**, along with the others.

_S-So _**HOW**_ did he get here?!_ Fuka couldn't think straight of what to do as she let herself fall to her knees, wide cinnamon eyes fixed to the ground as the panic within her grew even stronger.

"You're... _Genjuro Kazamatsuri_, aren't you?" Master Big Star spoke, breaking the tense silence as everyone— excluding Fuka— looked at him. "How did you get here? Surely, you're here _NOT_ by your own, knowing this Netherworld **Ischyrós** is a... '_complicated'_ place to reach."

Genjoru didn't answer Big Star's question. Instead, he looks down to the ground, still trembling.

"_Genjuro_... Isn't it? I believe you're _really_ terrified of this place that you don't even have the energy to speak... Am I _correct_?" Death Hugo said, walking towards the terrified brown-haired man.

Upon noticing the former Hades' President coming to him, Genjuro finally uttered out something from his mouth— a _loud_, shocked gasp.

"_N-No_. P-Please..." Genjuro muttered, almost like a whisper. This confused Hugo as he put a halt to his steps.

"I _won't_ hurt you, Sir Genjuro. I'm on the _same_ side as your daughter Fuka," Hugo pointed out, smiling a little.

"This is _really_ unexpected..." Master Big Star said, holding his head in confusion. "You're a normal Human, and I believe you had _no_ idea how to get here... So, _Mr. Genjuro_. Would you like to tell us _how_ you got here?" he added, and walks to Genjuro.

Genjuro gasped once again, taking a step back. "N-No... _P-Please_, you both don't understand."

"I'm sorry, _Sir Genjuro_. But I think you got it _wrong_ there," Hugo said with a small frown. "I know you're terrified and all, but you _don't_ have to—"

"_N-No_," the terrified brown-haired man shook his head somewhat quickly. "I-It's _not_... It's not about me..."

Fuka slowly brought her head up, looking at her terrified father as the panic within her replaced with confusion.

_W-What's wrong with Dad...?_ Fuka thought, arching an eyebrow up. _He's not the type to go_ all _stuttering when he speak... I wonder if there's_ something _troubling him..._

"Sir Genjuro, as much as I hate to say it, you're making me uncomfortable with your... _suspicious_ attitude," Hugo pointed out, giving the terrified man a cautious look. "Let me ask you _this_, Sir Genjuro... Is _something_ bothering you?"

Hugo walks closer to Genjuro, only to hear a loud gasp of horror from the terrified brown-haired man.

"**S-Stop!**" Genjuro took two steps back, "P-P-Please!"

"I _won't_," Hugo replied quickly, still walking towards Genjuro, "**not** until you _tell_ us—" he continued, but stopped when...

**"**_**... Fool."**_

Upon hearing the new, yet somehow familiar voice of a male echoing in the darkness _far_ behind Genjuro, Hugo quickly put a halt to his steps, alert for whoever spoke within the darkness.

"W-What the... _Who's_—" Hugo began, but was cut off by Genjuro.

"**R-R-RUN!**" the brown-haired man cried aloud, _so_ loud that everyone was surprised with his sudden outburst. "**RUN! _RUN_ AWAY FROM ME! _HURRY!_**_"_

"**_D-Dad?!_**_"_ Fuka quickly stood up, now _very_ sure that something's wrong. "_W-What's_ the matte—?!"

What happen next before Fuka could finish her words _completely_ **shocked** the Hades' crew.

From the darkness far behind Genjuro, suddenly, a sword— that looked _so_ sharp— flew out of the darkness, moving at _high-speed_...

**And without warning, stabbed Hugo _right_ in the heart. **

A collective gasp of shock filled the room as they watched _what_ just happen. Emizel, on the other hand, not letting out any sound.

The young President could only gaped slightly at the _unbelievable_ sight in front of him. His once, calm red orbs now widened as saucers, horror clearly visible within them.

"_F_-... Father..." Emizel muttered, fearing his father's questionable fate. _Please, please,_ please... _Let it be a_ normal _sword and not '**that**'..._

"_K-Kgh_... I-It's okay, Emizel..." Death Hugo replied between his heavy breaths, blood poured out of his fatal wound and make a pool of deep red below. "I-It's _just_ a swo—"

Hugo let out a choked gasp as he _realized_ the unexpected.

Looking again at the sword embedded at where his heart lies, the former Hades President could feel tears began to form at each corner of his eyes as he stared at the brilliant, clear color of the sword, now almost totally covered with his own, crimson blood...

"_E_-... _Emizel_..." Hugo slowly whirled, facing his beloved son. Said boy was staring at him in pure terror, as if he just awaken from a **very** bad nightmare.

The former Hades President was about to say something when he suddenly coughed up blood, silently cursing himself as he heard Emizel let out a choked whimper.

What came out next from Hugo's mouth made Emizel's heart feet like it _exploded_.

**"I-It's... _n-not_... a n-normal... sword..."**

The statement quickly _hit_ everyone like a ton of bricks, especially Emizel.

"_W_-... _Wh_-... What...?" the young Shinigami uttered, his voice sounded like a whisper. Everything around him seems to disappear— it's _only_ him and his father he saw at the moment. His heart— the poor, _most_ terrified part of him— pounded really **hard** against his chest. And his mind— the one part of him that _never_ lost focus on anything— now completely filled with nothing but fear and pure horror.

"_F-Father_..." Emizel's brilliant crimson orbs traveled to the sword embedded at where his father's heart lies, finding the _unwanted_ answer of his unsaid questions. The _haunting_, clear color of the sword explain **everything** that would happen next to his dear parent, and Emizel hoped it didn't come this way...

"_N-No_..."

But there's nothing he— _anyone_— could do to save his father.

"_N_-... No..."

Because what had struck Death King Hugo _right_ in the heart is none other than the sword that could bring _doom_ to everyone, but more known to be Shinigami's **worst** nightmare...

"No... _N-No_..."

**'Sword of Doom', otherwise known as... '_Xífos tou Moíra_'.**

"... **_N-NOOOOOOOOOO!_**_"_ Emizel quickly fled to his father, watching his dear parent fall backward, catching a glimpse of his father's pale red eyes before eyelids covered them.

The young Death quickened his steps and finally reached his father. Emizel held his hands out, ready to caught Hugo when slowly, he saw his father's body slowly _dissipate_ to dust...

"_E_-...Emizel... _M-My son_..." Hugo uttered weakly, opening his eyes and looked at his son right in the eye with his pale, now-white orbs. "I... _l-love_... y-you..."

With those last words, Death King Hugo gave the shocked Emizel a small, weak smile before his body _completely_ disappeared to nothing but dust, the same goes to the doomed sword that embedded on his heart. The large amount of dust fell to the ground, but some amount landed on Emizel's held out hands...

Emizel's brilliant red eyes widened in horror as he stared at _what_ remains of his father in his palms and down below his feet.

Slowly, the young Shinigami let out faint whimpers, which became louder as tears began to went out of his widened eyes...

"_A-Aah_..." Emizel lowered his head, his bangs hiding his eyes out of view as he clenched his fists, small amount of dust in his palms fall down to the ground below. "Aah..."

Emizel brought his clenched fists to his forehead, his body trembled uncontrollably. Then, as the young Shinigami fell to his knees, he cried out _very_ loudly, clearly showing that he's saddened by the loss of his father.

**_"... A-A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"_**

Emizel's loud cries keep echoing through the whole room until the poor boy's cries turned to sobs, then those quickly accompanied by a loud whimper.

Emizel really looks like a crybaby as he keep shedding his tears to the piles of dust below him— the remains of his now-late father. But none comment about how that really made him look like a baby and not the Hades' President— they're all _understand_ the situation, even Fenrich.

As Emizel keep crying loudly, everyone keep silent, still deeply shocked at Hugo's _unexpected_ 'farewell', feeling sorry for the young Death as they all mourned for Hugo's death, with some them crying for Emizel's loss...

"_D_-... Dad..." Fuka slowly looks up to Genjuro, tears were visible flowing down her cinnamon eyes as she frowns. "_W_-... _Why_...?"

Genjuro— still with a face that shows horror— quickly shook his head.

"**I-I-It's _not_ m-me!**" the brown-haired man cried out, trembling uncontrollably. "_P-Please_, Fuka, everyone... **L-L-Listen to—!**" Genjuro continued, but was cut off by the previous male voice the group heard.

**"_Well_, well... That's _one_ down."**

A sound of _something_ being summoned was heard, echoing from the darkness behind Genjuro to the room the Hades' crew were in.

Some rustling was heard not long after... This made the Hades' crew ready themselves, pulling out their weapons.

The tense feeling lingering around them as they heard _someone_ is coming from the dark hallway...

Emizel's cries finally stops, but the young President couldn't focus on what's happening around him. The thought of the previous bloody incident at Hades a _long_ time ago filled his head, only the image of the _uncountable_ victims that should've been the ones got brutally attacked were _replaced_... by the image of _one_ man— his dear _father_.

The renewed, horrifying image stressed him _so_ much that the young Shinigami suddenly felt weak, his glassy red eyes rolled to the back of his head before he collapsed to the piles of dust below him, unconscious.

"**S-SIR EMIZEL!**" Desco's loud voice was heard, bringing the group's attention from the dark hallway to the petite purple demon, who upon reaching Emizel's side, dismissing her '_tentacles_' and kneeled beside him, her small hands shook the Shinigami's body in hope to awake him.

"S-Sir Emizel! _**SIR EMIZEL!**"_ Desco cried in frantic, fear clearly shown in her bright red orbs. "**_P-Please_ wake u—!**"

Desco stopped as she suddenly felt a _dark_ presence behind her. But before the 'monster' girl could turn her head to identify who it is, she felt a sharp pain at the back of her head before she was out cold, her petite form fall atop Emizel's back.

The group's attention, however, were _not_ focused on the attacked petite purple demon.

Their eyes widened in shock, horror was visible on their faces.

Out of _all_ possible people who would attack one of their allies... They _never_ expect to see **him**.

There, floating a few inches off the ground near the unconscious Emizel and Desco, was a man who just attacked the petite purple demon. Multiple shining swords could be seen, floating just behind his back in a wing formation. By the looks of it, the shining swords would have make a good amount of money if sold... **IF** only all of them were _NOT_ covered with thick, crimson blood.

Held within the man's right hand was the _same_, shining and bloody sword that floats behind him. While held in the man's left hand... was a _battered_ red-haired man, covered with old _and_ new scars that had fresh blood poured out from it, being held by a handful of his red hair.

"_Tsk tsk_... Why is this _easy_?" the man cackled with an evil grin. "I never thought that I could finish _three_ people from your **silly** little group in mere seconds... _Four_, if you count **this** weakling."

At the last statement, the man dropped the bloody, red-haired man he held just beside the unconscious Emizel and Desco before he turned to the Hades' crew.

The Hades' crew completely frozen, their widened eyes focused to the grinning man in front of them, who had blood stains _everywhere_.

"_I-I-It_..." Krichevskoy uttered in disbelief, taking a few steps backward. Etna and Flonne caught him when he stumbles, "_c-can't_... be..."

"Hmph, so it's _not_ just rumors... _huh_?" Gig said, making himself float in midair as he crossed his legs and arms. Revya glanced at him, finding the Master of Death look very serious.

The others also had different reactions to the man's appearance. Artina covered her mouth in shock as she took a step back. Main Hero B stood in front of the horrified Axel with 'her' sword in her grasp. Mao kneeled down beside Raspberyl as he put his right palm over her eyes, knowing that she _won't_ come back to her senses if he not do so.

Aya and Tera hugged each other, obviously terrified by the man's bloody clothes. Rozalin had the urge to shot the man when he dropped the battered red-haired man to the ground, but held back as she know it _won't_ do her good.

Fenrich and Fuka seems the one who were shocked _most_. Their faces were pale, their mouth agape as their eyes fixed to the man not far from them.

"_My_, my... For a **silly** little group, you all _sure_ reacts differently to my appearance here," the man cackled, head cocked to the side, his bright yellow orbs looked as if it stares _right_ into everyone's souls.

Fuka felt her voice stuck in her throat, unable to utter _even_ just a word. Fenrich, on the other hand, able to utter out something, even if it was with a shaky voice that clearly explain how _shocked_ he was with the man's appearance.

"_L_-... _Lo_-..." Fenrich's hands balled to tight fists beside him, looking uneasy as his eyes keep focused to the man.

**"_... Lord Valvatorez..."_**

Everyone had no idea what to say _or_ do as Fenrich revealed who the man was. At that tense silence, Valvatorez arched an eyebrow up at Fenrich's words, but suddenly chuckled darkly as he smirks.

"_Oh_, my... So you know _how_ to get my mercy, hmm, _Mr. Fluffy-Tail_?" Valvatorez smiled smugly, placing his left arm to his hip. "So sad you're **not** my steward that I couldn't _praise_ you for that..."

The ex-Tyrant seems to initiate a silent command to dismissing the swords floating behind his back, landing on the bloody floor on his feet.

"Are you guys _really_ the ones who plans to stop '**Milady**' to conquer the world?" Valvatorez taunted with a laugh. "You all look like a bunch of _good-for-nothing_ soldiers to me. I mean, my appearance alone was enough to make _all_ of you horrified. **Why** bother to fight if you _scaredy-cats_ knows it's **futile** to stop _us_?" he added with a dark chuckle.

The Hades' crew gritted their teeth. All of them want to say the truth aloud to Valvatorez— the truth that they were scared _not_ because of the ex-Tyrant's appearance, but cause of how different **and** evil he was _right_ before their eyes. The other thing they want to say to the brainwashed ex-Tyrant is that '**Milady**' is the _real_ one they should defeat, and that he was _actually_ from their side. But the group choose not to talk about it, knowing its _useless_ telling him that at this moment.

"_W_-..." Rozalin spoke, breaking the silence between them, "_What_ have you done... to _Adell_?"

Valvatorez looked at the yellow-haired woman boringly. "_Oh_, you mean that red head _Mr. Big-Tie_?" the ex-Tyrant chuckles. "Well, he's a new toy '**Milady**' gave to me. I was hoping to get _so_ much fun with him... But sadly, he's _too_ tired to 'play', _Miss Luxurious_."

A **huge** anger rose inside Rozalin as she heard _what_ the brainwashed ex-Tyrant had done to her 'boyfriend', instinctively pulled out her pink mini gun and points it to Valvatorez.

"**H-HOW _DARE_ YOU...!**" Rozalin roared indignantly, firing a bullet to Valvatorez, _much_ to everyone's shock.

"**H-Hey**! _W-What_ do you think you're doing, **you—!**" Fenrich began to protest, but stopped when he and the others witness _something_ unexpected.

"_Barrier_~" Valvatorez said with a suspicious, sing-song voice as he snapped his fingers. At that instant, _suddenly_, the frozen Genjuro ran from his spot, stopping in front of the ex-Tyrant as he held his hands to the side. This resulted the bullet fired by Rozalin _hit_ the brown-haired man instead, making a **loud** cry of agony escaped his mouth as the bullet hit his shoulder, and seems to totally _smash_ his clavicle.

"_**D-DAD!**"_ Fuka screamed in horror, watching a _huge_ amount of blood poured out of her father's wounded shoulder.

"It's alright, _missy_~" Valvatorez said with a chuckle, catching Fuka's attention at the last statement. "You know _how_ magic spell works? His broken clavicle could be cured in a _mere_ seconds... If _I_ want to, _that is_~" he laughed, then added, "Whimpers of pain are _music_ to my ears, after all~ so I think it'll take a _while_ for me to heal that wound~"

Fuka stared at the brainwashed ex-Tyrant in disbelief, all while hearing whimpers of pain escaped her father's mouth. "_W_-... **What the HELL**?! A-Are you _**NUTS**_?! _H-Heal_ him this **instant!**"

"If you _beg_ me for it~ Hurry, _though_," Valvatorez raised his left hand. At that motion, suddenly, _much_ to the group's shock, the heavily-panting Genjuro grabbed a dagger out of nowhere, pointing its tip to his neck.

"... _Or_ I might get bored and make him **kill** himself~" the ex-Tyrant cackled with an evil glee, while Genjuro was still pained from his broken clavicle to even look to himself, blood keep poured out of his wound as he closed his eyes shut in what he hope would help him to bear the _tremendous_ pain and calm himself down for the position he was _forced_ to do.

The Hades' crew never expect a _very_, **VERY** huge change to the brainwashed ex-Tyrant. To know the brave, proud, yet gullible vampire change to be an evil, sadist, and _heartless_ killer was really, _**REALLY**_ out of their expectations.

"_V_-... _Valzy_..." Fuka uttered almost weakly, the anger in her face was replaced with _full_ horror. To see her father had _no_ control over his body and put in a position where he could **die** at any second made the Prinny Girl couldn't hide her fear anymore.

"L-Let _go_ of him... _A-And_ the other three near you..." the Prinny Girl muttered, taking a quick glance at the unconscious Emizel, Desco, and Adell before she shifted her gaze back at the brainwashed ex-Tyrant. "_P-Please_..."

The Hades' crew was shocked at Fuka's words, while the yellow-eyed Valvatorez arched an eyebrow up, looking at the brunette girl in wonder.

"_Huh_... Well, _that_ was fast," the ex-Tyrant lowered his left hand, making Genjuro bring the dagger's tip away from his neck. With a snap of his fingers, a bright green energy covered Valvatorez's left hand before the _same_ green energy covered Genjuro's wound, indicating a curing spell, _much_ to everyone's relief— especially Fuka's.

"You've taken _my_ interest, _Miss Weirdo_," Valvatorez said with a smirk, his last statement— _again_— caught Fuka's attention. "You're the _first_ to do as I wish— _quick_ as a blink, I should say. You _risked_ yourself there, _Miss Weirdo_."

Valvatorez vanished from his spot before he reappeared again **right** in front of Fuka, much to everyone's shock, while the Prinny Girl _froze_ in spot.

"Also... '_Valzy'_?" the ex-Tyrant chuckled, placing his left index finger at Fuka's forehead. "I gotta admit, that's a _cute_ nickname. You have my _special permission_ to call me _that_, Miss Weirdo. _Also_..."

The floating swords reappeared again behind Valvatorez. He then backed away from the frozen Fuka as he points his bloody sword to her, making the Prinny Girl backed away slightly in alert.

"_Nice_ move, Miss Weirdo," the ex-Tyrant said with a smirk. "I suppose fighting you would be _entertaining_... How sad that '**Milady**' does not wish for me to fight _any_ of you guys."

At the revelation, the Hades' crew gasped, quickly put themselves back to their stances.

"_Oh_, geez..." Gwen laughed, placing her hands to her hips. "I should have known '**Milady**' told you to do something, _Captain Val_."

"_So_?" Laharl crossed his arms, looking deadpan as usual. "_What_ did '**Milady**' told you to do...?"

Valvatorez grinned at the question. Then, as he lowered his head— bangs covering his eyes, the ex-Tyrant answered Laharl's question.

"It was sadly _not_ a way to release you two from their '_bonds'_," Valvatorez brought his head up, still grinning, "but I can assure you _this_ one will **drastically** _decrease_ the people from this **silly** little group... If '_**they**'_ choose right, _though_."

Confusion filled everyone's eyes at Valvatorez's statement, but keeping their guard up as they watched the ex-Tyrant dismiss the sword he held in his right hand. He then gathered a _strange_, clear white-bluish energy in both hands.

"Did I ever mention something about _me_ to you all?" Valvatorez uttered, looking up to the group. "... _No_? Well, let me tell you _this_..."

Crossing his arms in front of him, the swords floating behind the ex-Tyrant suddenly _dissolves_ to the **same** strange energy covering his hands, slowly gathering themselves to said hands. While _that_ happens, however, the energy's white-bluish color suddenly changed to an _eerie_, blood-red color...

"... I'm a _jerk_~ So are '**_they_**'~"

With those words— said in a _suspicious_, sing-song tone that made the Hades' crew alert, Valvatorez swung both his hands to the side, releasing two small, yet _questionable_ effect energy bolts to the group.

The blood-red energy bolts moved at _high-speed_, and seems to choose their targets— as when both were about to collide to Fuka and Revya, the energy bolts _quickly_ move away to others, making the group question how the energy bolts work.

At that tense moment, Rozalin glanced back to where Valvatorez was, finding the three unconscious people were still there, but the ex-Tyrant was _gone_ from his spot, and the _same_ goes to Genjuro.

"**H-He _and_ that Genjuro man are _gone!_**_"_ Rozalin cried out, bringing the group's attention to where the Overlord Incarnate looking to.

"He _ran away_?" Gwen snickered. "Why _that's_ new. Did he want to miss **all** the fun?"

"_E-Eh_...? A-Are _you_ telling us that you— **EEK!**" Aya yelps as one of the energy bolts coming at her, but yet move away from its target. "_O-Okay_. So what I trying to say is, did you know what these... '_red angry balls_' want from us?"

Tera sweat-dropped. "_A-Aya_... I think that '_red angry balls_' part seems to have a **reference** in it somewhere..."

Gwen snickered at the question, before then burst out to a laugh, much to everyone's suspicion, while Laharl still deadpan as usual with his arms crossed, not saying anything.

"_O-Oh_, boy!" the brown-haired woman said between her laughs. "Y-You guys had _no_ idea? T-Then this is gonna be **INTERESTING** to see~!" she added with an evil giggle.

Gig rolled his eyes, looking angry. "_Alright_, you slut," the Master of Death suddenly vanished from his spot, repairing again behind Laharl before grabbing the boy by his antenna-like hair, much to Gwen's shock— though it's obvious that Etna, Flonne, and Krichevskoy _also_ surprised at the sight.

"**A-AHH**! S-Stupid hai— _**Uugh...!**"_ Laharl cried in pain, struggling to get free, only to stop once knowing it make the pain _worse_.

Gwen gritted her teeth. "W-What the _hell_ are you—!"

"Tell us _what_ that energy bolts do," Gig cut her off, "or I **won't** put the boy down."

Revya looks at Gig angrily, opening her mouth to let out an inaudible speech. However, as usual, Gig could _clearly_ understand what she says.

"I-It's **not** about me being a _jerk_ or **ANYTHING!**" the Master of Death snapped, startling Revya and the others. "I-It's _just_ that... W-With _everything_ that had happen... _I-I think_..." he began to say, before cutting himself off and shook his head, focusing his gaze back at Gwen. This brought suspicion to the others, but before anyone could ask, Gig _yanked_ Laharl's hair, making another scream of pain escaped the boy's mouth.

"H-Hey, _stop_ that! P-Put my partner down, **you sicko!**" Gwen yelled, teeth grinding together. "_F-_... **FINE**! I'll tell you! Now _put_ him _**DOWN!**"_

Gig humphed, releasing his grip from Laharl's anteena hair, obviously **not** caring much when he heard the boy fall to the floor with a _loud_ thud.

"... _Well_?" the Master of Death crossed his arms, his blue eyes fixed at Gwen's red ones. "Care to tell us **what** the energy bolts do, _slut_?"

Gwen gritted her teeth, feeling annoyed that the Master of Death manage to have her do as he said— _again_. How easy the silver-haired man threated to hurt her partner Laharl _really_ scared her sometimes.

"_F-Fine_..." the brown-haired woman sighs in defeat, crossing her arms. With a humph, Gwen was about to tell the group _what_ the energy bolts do when all of a sudden, the blood-red energy bolts glowed bright and stop moving, floating high in the air, bringing everyone's attention to the energy bolts.

"_W-_... What _now_?" Artina muttered, anxiety clearly shown in her face.

Before anyone could answer Artina's worry, the blood-red energy bolts suddenly move down at _high-speed_, and without warning, **hit** Raspberyl and Salvatore.

"**AAAH!**" Raspberyl screamed in pain as she and Salvatore were thrown **far** away from the group, who at the moment, look streaked at the _unexpected_ attack.

Kyoko and Asuka gasped in horror, and was about to call out their Lady when Mao beat them first— shouting her name so _loudly_ that his voice alone echoed the whole room.

**"_BERYL!"_**

As the two attacked females hit the wall _hard_ until thick smokes were created, Mao quickly dashed away from his spot, getting past the others like lightning, _much_ to everyone's surprise.

When the white-haired Overlord went past Fenrich, time seems to slow as the Werewolf took a glance at Mao, and was very surprised upon noticing the _panic_ within his 'partner's red eyes.

"_Y_-... You're _worried_ about—"

"**Shut up**," Mao spat coldly, shocking Fenrich completely that the Werewolf had no idea what to say as time seems to return to normal, and the white-haired Overlord finally went past him.

"_**SALVATORE!**"_ Master Big Star's loud voice was heard, before the Hades' crew watched the Sophomore Leader followed Mao from behind.

The smokes cleared right when the two males reached Raspberyl and Salvatore, finding them on the ground while grunting in pain.

"**Beryl!**" Mao ran towards his rival, kneeling beside her. "A-Are you _al_—" he began, before cutting himself off, shaking his head. "_I_... I'll help you _stand_."

Raspberyl didn't say anything as Mao slowly brought her to her feet, letting out faint whimpers instead.

At that moment, Master Big Star also helps Salvatore back to her feet, with the Diez Gentlemen looks annoyed, but seems not directed to the Sophomore Leader.

"_D-Dang it_..." Salvatore gritted her teeth in anger. "I-I _can't_ believe I put my guard down for upcoming attacks..."

"_Hey_, now. It's alright," Master Big Star said with a light chuckle. "Even _I_ couldn't evade that attack too _if_ it came after me."

"_More_ like the energy bolts seek for a chance to _strike_," Mao concluded, releasing his hold from his rival's body once Raspberyl gave him a nod to tell him that she can stand without his help.

"But still... _Why_ them...?" Master Big Star wondered, looking at Salvatore and Raspberyl. "Or are they choose their targets _randomly_?"

Mao put his hand under his chin in thought, lowering his head.

"_Hmm_... The latter seems more reasonable to me," the white-haired Overlord brought his head up. "Tell me... _Where_ did the energy bolts hit you two?"

"_I-It_..." Raspberyl said between her heavy panting, pointing to her chest, "It hit us _he_—"

All of a sudden, a _loud_ bang sounded, surprising Mao and Raspberyl. And not long after that, Master Big Star's scream was heard.

The two rivals turned to the side, and was surprised to see Salvatore held out her gold gun, think smokes coming out from it. Master Big Star was holding his stomach before he fell to his knees, the blood stains at his clothes explain _everything_.

"_S-Salvatore_..." Master Big Star coughed up blood, wincing in pain. "_W-What's_ the matter...?"

Salvatore quickly shook her head. "**N-No**! I have _no_ intention to fire my bullet at you!" she cried aloud, seemingly struggling. "I-I _think_... **I think I have _no_ control over my body!**"

The revelation quickly prompted Mao to turn back to Raspberyl. As soon as the white-haired Overlord did so, _suddenly_, a group of blue fireballs flew at him, but luckily, Mao aware for sudden attacks as he evade all the fireballs, landing beside Master Big Star.

"_Beryl_..." the white-haired Overlord looked up, finding the familiar big book belonged to his rival floats in front of a _shocked_ Raspberyl, its pages flipped again and again. "Is the _same_ happening to you...?"

Before the petite pink demon could answer, she utter out a yelp as she move her hands around, summoning multiple blue fireballs that appeared around Mao and Master Big Star.

"_Damn it_..." Mao turned to the Sophomore Leader. "Get up! We need to—!"

"_N-No_... I-I can't..." Master Big Star uttered weakly, coughing up blood once again as he slipped down to the ground on his right side. "M-My body... I-I think I _can't_ move them..."

Mao blinked in surprise. "_Catatonic_...?" the white-haired Overlord said quietly, before he gasps upon remembering the position they're in. He quickly slung one arm around Master Big Star's waist before he ran away from their previous spot— right at the time the blue fireballs hurled to the place they were at a second ago.

"_Hey_," Mao put down Master Big Star on the ground on his back, "you're a **_strong_** man, right?"

The Sophomore Leader was confused at this. "_W_-... What are you—" he began to say, but was abruptly cut off when Mao— _without_ warning— **jabbed** his right hand into Master Big Star's stomach— **_right_** at the spot where Salvatore shot him.

"_**G-GAAAH!**"_ the Sophomore Leader cried out in agony as Mao pull out his right hand from his wound. "_W_-... _**WHAT**_ in the Netherworld are _you_ do—!"

"**_Quiet_**," the white-haired Overlord snapped, observing something he held within his right hand. "_Tch_... I knew it..."

"_W_-... What is it?" Master Big Star inquired, suddenly feeling his body _not_ completely numb like moments ago.

Mao shifted his gaze to the Sophomore Leader before showing him the thing he held between his now-bloody fingers— courtesy of him _jabbing_ them into Master Big Star's wound.

"A _clear-colored_ bullet made by _sharp crystal_," the white-haired Overlord said, looking serious. "It's _not_ a normal bullet... Now that you're a part of our group, then I believe you _know_ what it is."

Master Big Star's eyes quickly widened as saucers. "_N-No way_..." he muttered. "_A_-... Are you saying that the bullet composed of the _same_ material as... '**Sword of Doom**', otherwise known as... '_**Xífos tou Moíra**'?"_

It took a few seconds before Mao finally nods. "Yeah... _That_ explain how you get catatonic back then, I believe."

Mao was silent for a moment before he throw away the crystal-made bullet and stood up, with Master Big Star following a second later. Both males focused their gazes to Raspberyl and Salvatore respectively.

"_M-Mao_... P-Please step back..." Raspberyl uttered, worry filled her eyes. "I... I _don't_ want to— _**Eek!**"_

The petite pink demon swung her arms again, her big book glowed bright white as all of a sudden, a big force field was created around the four, shocking the Hades' crew outside.

"**N-NO!**" Kyoko and Asuka cried out in frantic, running towards the newly-created force field.

Just before the two lackeys could damage the force field with their weapons, Raspberyl yelps again as she swung her right arm, summoning a _huge_ ball of electricity before it flew **past** the big force field, and _hit_ Kyoko and Asuka.

**"_A-AAAAAAAAH!"_**

"**K-Kyoko! A-Asuka!**" Raspberyl screamed in frantic, watching her two lackeys fall to the ground, unconscious.

"_Tch_... Even you could attack those _outside_? I never knew you're this _dangerous_, Beryl," Mao groaned, crossing his arms. "But anyways, I _got_ the point here... _Those_ energy bolts hit you two had this '_seed'_ for enhance your attack... Which probably a _small_ piece from '**Xífos tou Moíra**'. The reason you both still alive probably because of the _unheard_ magic spells that vampire boy uttered when he summoned the energy— I can see his mouth moving before he unleash the two energy bolts."

Master Big Star looked at Mao in disbelief. "S-So are you saying that they're now like... a _puppet_ of some sort?"

Mao sighs. "I suppose so. It's like _what_ happen to Genjuro."

The white-haired Overlord put his right hand into the pocket of his white pants before pulling out two syringes filled with green liquid. "I've done research on this '**Sword of Doom**' back when bits of it were left in my sword. You weren't there back then, _Big Star_, but I can **assure** you," he paused, before he injects one syringe to his arm, "that _this_ 'antibody' I made are **not** composed of weird stuffs."

"_H-Huh_...?" Before the confused Sophomore Leader could ask, Mao grabbed his arm and _injects_ the other syringe to his arm. "**E-EEK!**"

"This will last for _2 hours_," Mao explained. "So until then, we'll _not_ get catatonic from their _'**Xífos tou Moíra**'-composed_ attacks... Though I should say to watch out for attacks _aimed_ for the **heart**."

Raspberyl and Salvatore gasped. "_M_-... _Mao_..." the petite pink demon watched her rival lowering his head before he draw out his sword.

"_I_ believe," the white-haired Overlord began, "that there's a way to free _you_—" A pause. "I mean, the **_two_** of you from _this_ spell... And it's not like there's _much_ option to choose at this moment."

Master Big Star look at Mao for a moment or two before he sighs. "I _see_ where this is going..." the Sophomore Leader pulled out a red rose. "With us trapped with them who were _forced_ to side with the group they **not** intended to join, then there's only **_one_** option for both of us..."

"_H-Hey_..." Salvatore gritted her teeth as she saw the red rose within Master Big Star's grasp transformed to a sword. "A-Are _you_..." she stopped, struggling with her own finger to not pull the trigger.

Raspberyl couldn't help but let streams of tears escaped her eyes. "_M-Mao_... P-Please don't bother to fight... I-I _don't_ want to hurt you..."

"**_S-Step back_ from us!**" Salvatore cried out, uttering out a yelp before her hands move by itself to put a tight hold to her gold gun. "_T-That's_ an order! Especially for **you**, Big Star! Remember the last time we spare? Y-You **_never_** stood a chance against me! **Fighting us would be _suicide!_**_"_

Neither Master Big Star nor Mao listened to the two females, as after both males sighed, they put on their battle stances, shocking Raspberyl and Salvatore.

"For _us_," Master Big Star began, a small frown on his face, "there's only **_one_** option, Salvatore..."

"Trapped within a _huge_ force field with you two, there's **no** way we can stand here and do nothing," Mao followed, a small smirk on his face. "You know that _well_, don't you, _Beryl?_"

Raspberyl and Salvatore yelps as they were forced on their battle stances. Both females looked up, finding Mao and Master Big Star pointed their swords to the front, a serious look on their faces, yet there's a glint of uneasy feeling within their seriousness.

"It's a _survival battle_."

And with that said, together Mao and Master Big Star charged forward.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Valvatorez finally makes an appearance?! Genjuro's questioning fate that most likely being a pawn of 'Milady'?! Before the two problems could meet a conclusion, a new problem arise! Raspberyl and Salvatore— forced to become part of the bad guys, and trapped Mao and Master Big Star to fight for survival! Left with 2-hour protection from being catatonic from the females' <em>'**Xífos tou Moíra**'-composed_ attacks thanks to Mao's own-made 'antibody', can both males win the survival battle before their time runs out?! _**

**Find it out at the next Chapter! ;)**

**_... Alrighty_****! _Replies_ time, everyone~! ;3**

__fagodzak :__ I hope today's update answer all your questions, dear friend~! :D ..Thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy~! ;3__

___Niom Lamboise :____ He appears now, dear friend! Though not doing some extreme attack, but I hope you like it~! x3 ..Thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy~! ;3___

_____UNKNOWN :__ Oh dear! That's a LOT! Accept it, Fenrich— your official nickname is Fenfen~! xD ..I'm happy how all the D4 cast was there with you to talk with me (it feels like it). Thank you for inviting them in! ^^- __ ..Also, thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_____

_____overlordpringerx :__ Awww, you think so? Thank you so much, dear friend~! x3 ..Also, thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_____

_______Kira78 :__ I have sent you the pic! Hope you like it just as I love it~! x3 ..Thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_______

_RavenAlche :__ Yup! I'm finally back after a looooong absence! ^^; ..Anyway, hope you enjoy the new Chappie~! _^w^-_ ..Thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_

_Guest :__ What a cool ideas you made there! I think it's more cooler than mine~ :3 ..Seriously, it's like a cool next Disgaea installment! You should work for NIS or NISA! :D ..Or maybe you should try to write a fanfic out of it! I think it'll be more successful than mine, judging from the 11/20 rating you gave to my fic... ^^; ..But anyways, I'll do my best! Thanks for the critic! ^^- ..Thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy~! ;3_

**_... End replies_****~! Thank you for the reviews once again, buddies~! I truly appreciate your time to do so~ (-^_^-) **

**...**

_**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect"**_**.**** So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**

**...**

******_'REFRESHMENT'~! : Anyone could guess what _reference_ the words _'red angry balls'_ from? Answer if you know, and get a(_******_n imaginary_******_) tons of cookies from me! [_****_HINT! : It's a popular touchscreen-based smartphone game!_****_] ;)_******


	44. Chapter 44 : When it Means Another

**WOHOOOO~! School holidays, everyone~! Who wouldn't be happy~?! x3**

**Still, I'm _veeeeeeeeeeeeery_ sorry for the LONG wait, everyone! X_x**

**This fic is last updated at: ****_9/4/2014_****... ****Well, _dang_. I've been absent for far _too_ long... (O.o)**

**Consider this Chapter as a late Christmas gift from me... 'Cause it's _reaaaaaaaaaally_ LONG with 10000+ words! Wow, that's a _first_ for this story! (^w^-)**

But first, as usual, I would like to say thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! :'D ..So thanks to** _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, newfour (_**_who previously known as "OverlordHiroko"**), Maistyria (**who previously known as "Mailumia"**), godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, UNKNOWN, FullmetalFan870 (**who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction**), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (**who previously known as "Shunto"**), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi, hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx, Niom Lamboise, kirbystarwarrior, Overlord-Lucia, Sword Dancer Sapphy,**** fagodzak,**** Kira78, **and _**_CrimsonDragon _****(**_AND those who've fav and follow the story!_**)**. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your supportive and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly _sorry_ for that! X_x

I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the wait! x_X

_Anyway, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_**

**...**

**Reader's warning : This Chapter contains some cursing words. Reader discretion is advised (I _think_...? I mean, this is _Disgaea_ we're talking about.) ;P**

**._._.**

**._._._._._._**

_**Disgaea 5**'s news and trailers are making me EXCITED for the game's (I believe) **BIG** story! Are you...? :3_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 44 : When it Means Another...**

Raspberyl summoned multiple blue fireballs and fires them at Mao, who took notice of them as he quickly slides on the ground, evading them all.

"M-Mao! Watch out!" the petite pink demon cried in alert as she move her hands around, and just as Mao stood up, a blue alchemist circle formed below the white-haired Overlord, preventing him to move.

"D-Damn it!"

"I-I'm _sorry!_" Raspberyl clasped her hands together as her big book closed shut, making an orange-bluish fiery blast came out from the alchemist circle— same like her special attack '**D-Rule 1 : Morality**'.

"**UGH!**" Mao grunted in pain, falling to one knee as the fiery blast and the alchemist circle disappeared.

"H-Heh... _First_ attack, huh?" Mao use his sword to help him back to his feet. "Good thing I inject the '_antibody'_ before fighting you... Alright, then. Now it's _my_ turn."

The white-haired Overlord pull out his sword from the ground before he dashed towards his rival.

"**Blade Rush!**" Mao propelled himself forward with his sword to the front until he went past Raspberyl, who cried out in agony as his attack hit her.

"_U-Ugh_..." Raspberyl turned to her rival, catching a _glimpse_ of uncertainty within Mao's red orbs before her body move on its own again, her big book floats in front of her again.

"**N-NO!**" the pink-haired Delinquent's eyes grew wide as she swung her right arm to the side, summoning multiple blue fireballs around Mao.

"This _troublesome_ fireballs again... Bet it also had bits of '**Sword of Doom**' within it that _all_ of your attacks are now colored _blue_," Mao groaned, before he proceed to back away from his rival to avoid the fireballs that hurled at him.

Meanwhile, Salvatore shot multiple bullets from her gold gun, aiming it at Master Big Star, who ran towards her.

"**Gah!**" the Sophomore Leader felt one of the bullets grazed his upper left arm, but found that he _didn't_ get catatonic even though the bullet was composed of '**Xífos tou Moíra**'.

_At least he's_ right _about the effects..._ Master Big Star— who deep down still _questioning_ the liquid Mao injects into him— thought in relief, before he focused back to reach Salvatore.

"**B-Big Star!**" Salvatore cried in warning as a bigger version of her gold gun could be seen behind her, with blue energy collected to both the big gun and the gun she held— same like her special attack '**The Great Gun King**'.

Master Big Star gritted his teeth before he looks up. Upon noticing the moon that shines _brightly_ from the big hole at the room's roof, the Sophomore Leader smiled.

"Lucky me," Master Big Star spun the sword in his grasp, time seems to slow as he do so, allowing him to avoid the big bullet fired from Salvatore's big gun.

"I'm sorry, Salvatore," Master Big Star finally reached the Diez Gentlemen. "_Here_ I come! **Moon Slash!**"

Time seems to return to normal as Master Big Star delivered a strong slash of his sword to Salvatore. But at that moment, the Diez Gentlemen's finger move by its own to pull the trigger of her gold gun, hitting the Sophomore Leader at his left leg.

"**GAH!**" both cried out in unison, backing away far from one another.

"M-My... You're still _good_ at this, Salvatore," Master Big Star commented, looking up to the Diez Gentlemen. "But I'll try to win this time and _break_ your winning streak."

"T-This isn't the _right_ time to worry about that, **Big Star!**" Salvatore snapped angrily, wondering how the Sophomore Leader could take this matter calmly. "D-Don't bother to fight me! You _won't_ stand a— **Ugh!**"

"Running away is _not_ an option right now, Salvatore..." Master Big Star sighs as he watched the Diez Gentlemen readied her gun again— which _obviously_ against her will. "Shall we continue then?"

"**Big Star**! This is **_not_** the right time to be _all_ calm!" Salvatore snapped, before she fires multiple bullets to Master Big Star, who began to ran to reach her again.

**...**

Outside the white force field, the Hades' crew were anxious as they watched the fight occurred within it, thinking of a way to get in.

"There are _chances_," Artina began, currently taking care of the unconscious Kyoko and Asuka with the group's Healers, "that we'll get attacked if we _try_ to get in."

"That little girl sure hold an _unimaginable_ power within..." Fenrich groaned, referring to Raspberyl. "And with her power enhanced with '**Xífos tou Moíra**'... I have **_no_** idea how to get past that force field."

"The _worst_ part is," Etna followed, "she could attack those _outside_ the force field too."

"S-So Miss Raspberyl is the _only_ one we need to keep an eye on?" Flonne inquired with a frown, still taking care of the battered Adell with the help from Rozalin and the group's Medics.

"_Actually_, because of Miss Raspberyl's sudden attack, we _also_ need to watch out for Miss Salvatore," Krichevskoy pointed out. "I mean, who knows she _too_ would suddenly attack those who outside without warning?"

"_That_ could be right..." Fuka uttered, currently sitting on the ground, her right hand caressing Desco's head as the Prinny Girl waited for her sister to woke up. "But... I couldn't help but hate the fact that we couldn't do _anything_ right now."

"C-Calm down, _Fuka_..." the red-eyed, Archer-like Shinigami— named Yumi— said, glancing back at the saddened Abaddon's members who sat around the unconscious Emizel and the remains of Hugo. "A-At least we could plan our next move..."

As Hades' crew continued to discuss a way to get into the force field, the battle between four people inside it still goes on.

**...**

"**M-Mao**! Watch out!" Raspberyl cried in alert, closing her big book shut as a ball of electricity summoned out of nowhere and hurled down to her rival.

"_Tch!_" Mao stepped to the side, successfully avoiding the electric ball. A loud booming sound was heard after that, and the white-haired Overlord concluded that the electric ball flew and hit the force field, but _obviously_ still not able to bring it down.

"I-I'm _so_ sorry, Mao! I— **Aah!**" the pink-haired Delinquent yelps as she move around, her big book opened by itself again.

Mao gritted his teeth. "A-Apologize _later_, **Beryl!**" the white-haired Dean yelled, dashing towards his rival again as he brought his sword up, a huge amount of energy burst out from his sword.

"**Mach+ Slice!**" Mao jumped high into the air as he swung his sword down, making the energy bursting out from his sword collides _really_ hard to Raspberyl.

Upon landing back to the ground, the white-haired Overlord flinched upon hearing his rival's loud cry of agony.

_D-Darn it..._ Mao brought an arm to his chest, clenching it. _How to stop that_ damn _thing from **controlling** her?!_

**...**

"**Rose Stinger!**"

Master Big Star jumped into the air as he swung his _very_ long vine whip full of thorns to Salvatore, successfully hitting her, but not at the cost of _another_ bullet flew and hit the Sophomore Leader— now at his upper right hand.

"_Ugh!_" Master Big Star grabbed his upper right hand, forgetting about him in midair as he fall hard to the ground on his back, making a loud gasp of pain escaped his mouth.

While the fight between Mao and Raspberyl seems having the former had the upper hand from the _very_ beginning, the fight between Master Big Star and Salvatore is questionable— as when they both launched their attacks, it keep hitting on one another.

But even so, the one _seemingly_ having the upper hand is Salvatore— almost _all_ parts of Master Big Star's clothes were covered with blood stains, while Salvatore only received minor cuts from his attacks.

"_U-... Urgh..._" Master Big Star struggled to get up, managing to put himself to a seated position before he suddenly coughed up blood.

Salvatore gritted her teeth at the sight. "I-I've _warned_ you before the fight starts, Big Star..." the Diez Gentlemen uttered, holding up her gold gun again, struggling with her index finger to not push the trigger. "I-It's same as _suicide_... W-Why you're not listening to **me?!**"

A low chuckle was all Salvatore heard from Master Big Star.

"S-... Salvatore..." With the help of his sword, the Sophomore Leader went up to his feet, wobbling slightly before he could finally stand up. Between his hard panting, he said, "I-I might be an _overly-proud_ gentleman— **_that_** according to the people around, though... B-But I'm _not_ a coward... So even though you got the upper hand right now... I-I—"

Master Big Star brought one hand over his mouth as he coughed once again. Upon pulling his hand away, the Sophomore Leader gritted his teeth as he saw _more_ blood covering his hand.

"I..." Master Big Star began to say again, pulling out his sword from the ground, "... I _won't_ run away and keep **fighting!**"

And with that, the Sophomore Leader utter out a loud cry as he charged to Salvatore once again.

**...**

The battered Mao jabbed his sword into the ground as he let himself fall to his knees, panting heavily. Hands still around the sword's handle, the white-haired Dean brought his head up slightly, red eyes focused to Raspberyl— who stood not far from him.

"M-Mao..." the petite pink demon shook her head in disbelief, tears keep coming out from her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry... I-I don't mean to... h-hurt you _this_ badly..." she muttered, covering her hands to her face as she sobs.

Still panting heavily, Mao recalled the event happens before he let himself fall to his knees...

_"__**Slayer's Descent!**" the white-haired Dean cried out as he flew down to his rival, having a big pair of wings made out of energy summoned on his back. _

_Mao swung his sword down, attempting to slash his rival when all of a sudden, an _eerie_ dark aura burst out of the ground, blocking his view of Raspberyl. _

_"W-What the—?!" Mao flew away from the dark aura, wondering where did it come from. _

_The eerie dark aura keep coming out from the ground before it slowly took shape to something _enormous_... And when it completely formed, Mao gasped, his red eyes wide as saucers. _

**_"D-...Dad...?" _**

_Mao froze in shock, staring at the big, dark _enormous_ being that he knows as his father— who in turn, stares back at the white-haired Overlord with his gleaming, _eerie_ crimson orbs. _

"... Awaiting for command."

_"H-Huh...?" _

_Still having the energy-made wings on his back, Mao made himself floats in midair before he diverts his gaze below, finding Raspberyl stood there, her pink eyes wide in horror as she stares at her big book— which floats in front of her with trails of dark aura coming out from it. _

_"B-Beryl..." Mao almost lost his grip on his sword because of shock. "H-..._How_ did you..." he trailed off, watching Raspberyl look up to him. _

_"M-Mao..." the petite pink demon said between her sobs, her eyes teary. "I-I never thought...t-this _thing_ controlling me... k-knows how to execute things I _don't_ want to learn." _

_"H-Huh...?" Mao stared at his rival confusedly. "W-... What do you mean?" _

_"F-For your information, my book also printed some set of moves... t-that I _don't_ bother to learn because of its... **evil** effect— a-at least _that's_ how I call it," Raspberyl explained, still sobbing. "T-This is one of them... A move where the user had the ability to...m-make a _realistic copy_ of a person...t-that the target is always remembered _deep_ within their memories." _

_Raspberyl struggles to not move her hands as she continued, "T-The _worst_ part of this move is...t-the realistic copy had **no** consciousness of its own... A-And it's _up_ to the user to tell the realistic copy...**a-as the user's wish!**" _

_After hearing the explanation, Mao froze instantly in shock. His eyes slowly move to the side, and once again, he stared at the huge, bright crimson orbs belonged to the realistic copy of his father made by the 'controlled' Raspberyl. _

_"B-...Beryl..." Mao slowly uttered, looking back to his rival. "... I—" he began, but stopped when he heard Raspberyl gasps. _

_The petite pink demon saw her right hand raised by itself, the same goes to the realistic copy of Mao's father. _

"Command confirmed. Engage."

_"N-NO! **MAO!**" _

_Much to Raspberyl's horror, her right hand swung to the side, making the realistic copy do the same with his really gigantic hand as the Mao— who took _no_ notice of the hand's presence— got hit by the hand and was sent back to the ground. _

Really_ hard. _

_And **head-first**. _

So here he was, almost loosing all his strength from the _big_ damage he received from a single attack from a large hand belonged to his father... A _realistic copy_ of his father, to be precise— who keep saying, "_Standing by for next command"_ as Raspberyl stood still.

Blood keep pouring out of the large wound somewhere on his head, making deep red stains covering _almost_ all of his white hair.

"_T-Tch_..." Mao began to slipping in and out of consciousness, the pain from the wound was too great for him.

Raspberyl bit her lip. Even though they're both rivals since they're little, they both knew that they _never_ once hope for the other's critical condition— or even the **_worst_** one like death.

With a huge feeling of guilt, the pink-haired Delinquent opened her mouth, and was about to utter out yet another apology when a _loud_ bang sounded, and a weak cry was heard a second later from the other side.

"**B-Big Star**! _Stop_ fighting already!" Salvatore's voice was heard, and Raspberyl turned her head to the side.

When she did so, her pink eyes widened in horror once again upon seeing _all_ the blood stains at Master Big Star's tattered clothes.

"_U-Ugh_..." the Sophomore Leader grimaced, feeling all the strength within him began to dissipate.

Mao noticed Raspberyl look to the other side, slowly following her gaze. When he do so, he was surprised to see Master Big Star's current condition.

"D-Dang it..." Mao slowly push himself up with the help of his sword, wobbling slightly before he finally up to his feet. He was about make his way to Master Big Star when suddenly...

"_Command confirmed. Engage._"

"**M-MAO!**"

A gigantic hand move and _struck_ Mao from behind, making waves of pain went through his whole body.

"_**G-GAH!**"_ Mao cried in pain, and was sent flying off to Big Star— who just manage to stand up, but quickly got hit by his 'flying' body.

Both males thrown to the force field _really_ hard before they fell to the ground.

"_D-Damn_ it..." Mao groaned, lifting his face off the ground a few inches. "I _can't_ believe she got the upper hand now."

"I-I _don't_ stand a chance against Salvatore either," Master Big Star said between his hard panting, slowly getting up to his feet before helping the white-haired Dean to stand up. "M-...May I ask _how_ much time left before the '_antibody_'s effect wear off?"

Mao coughed, bringing one hand over his mouth, his red eyes fixed to the Sophomore Leader next to him.

"O-Our fight..._haven't_ last long," the white-haired Overlord uttered, groaning at the blood on the hand he use to cover his mouth just now. "30 minutes... We still have _one hour and thirty minutes_ before the effects wear off."

Master Big Star was surprised at the blood at Mao's hand. "A-...Are you _alright_?"

Mao placed his long black sleeve over his mouth, closing his eyes for a moment before he opens it again.

"... I'm fine. This one is nothing," the white-haired Dean replied, summoning his sword again into his grasp. "But _really_..."

Getting to his stance, Mao said, "I don't know if I should say Beryl and that _copy_ of my Dad she 'made' is the top enemy right now..."

The Dean's red eyes focused back to the two females that become their enemies. "Because seeing your condition, Big Star, Salvatore prove herself a _dangerous_ enemy too."

"Then there's _no_ choice but to keep fighting, right?" Master Big Star pulled out something from his pocket, throwing one to Mao— who quickly catches it with both hands.

Opening his hands, Mao gasps at the object he had in his grasps, but suddenly smirks.

"_Elixir_?" Mao chuckled, holding up the small bottle with clear-colored liquid inside by one hand as he saw Master Big Star opened the same bottle he held. "You should have told me _sooner_."

"If I do, then it _won't_ be an emergency item, my friend," the Sophomore Leader said with a small smile, drinking the Elixir's contents in one gulp. "Come on, drink it. You want to get the upper hand again or not?"

Mao smirks at him, opening the bottle before he does the same as Master Big Star with its contents.

"Well then," Mao grabbed his sword again, "let's continue and _win_ this fight, Big Star... Also, _try_ to get the upper hand this time."

Master Big Star chuckles, summoning his sword into his grasp. "I'll do my best, _Overlord Mao_."

And with that said, both males once again charged forward.

**...**

"The battle is getting more _intense_..." Fuka commented, her mouth agape slightly in awe. "I mean, one moment they look like they'll lose, but the _next_, they're able to recover and got the upper hand once again."

"_Tch_," Fenrich groaned, "I surely hope that my '_partner'_ and that _rose-loving_ man won't lose against those two."

Artina glanced to the Werewolf with a questioning look. "..._Eh_?" the pink-haired Angel cocked her head to the side, noticing the _serious_ look on his face. "M-Mr. Werewolf? W-... What's _wrong_?"

"_My_, my," Main Hero B suddenly spoke, catching everyone's attention to as 'she' crossed 'her' arms. "I see _why_ you look like that, Sir Fenrich... I can sense something dark _and_ big coming out from those two 'controlled' females..."

Main Hero B looked to Artina. "You're an _Angel_, correct? Then I believe you could sense it."

Flonne suddenly gasps, making Artina turn her head to the Archangel.

"I-I _sense_ it!" Flonne cried out, looking to the pink-haired Angel not far from her. "Artina-chan, focus! Close your eyes _and_ try to sense it!"

"_Y-Yes_, Lady Flonne!" the pink-haired Angel said, closing her eyes shut as she focused herself to feel the mysterious dark presence sensed by Fenrich, Main Hero B, and Flonne.

It didn't take long before Artina gasps, her eyes shot open in shock.

"W-What in the _world_...?"

After the pink-haired Angel said so, suddenly, Fenrich's eyes widened before he looks back to the force field. Main Hero B blinked in surprise before following Fenrich's gaze, with Flonne following a second later after she utter out a loud gasp.

"W-What the..." Laharl brought a clenched fist over his chest. "What is this..._heavy_ feeling lingering in the air?"

"_U-Ungh_..." Gwen wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly. "I-I suddenly felt _cold_..."

Etna gritted her teeth before pulling out her trademark red spear.

"_My King_," the Demon Lord stepped and stood at the right side of Krichevskoy, "I suggest you to prepare yourself for _anything_. This heavy feeling seems to sign something _**bad**_ is going to happen."

Krichevskoy nodded. "On it," he said, pulling out his sword into his grasp.

The rest of the Hades' crew slowly began to sense the mysterious, heavy feeling that lingers in the air. In alert, their hands reached for their weapons, doing so to anticipate any sudden attacks as all of them fixed their gazes to the big white force field far in front of them...

**...**

"**Shine Beam!**"

Multiple rays of energy colored blue appeared out of nowhere, attacking Raspberyl and Salvatore from various directions right after Mao throw his sword up into the air and covers his right hand in blue energy, making a _massive_ damage to the two.

"Big Star!" Mao catches his sword again as the rays of energy disappeared. "If you want to land a hit, _now_ is the time!"

"_M-My_. You make it sounds like I'll _never_ land a hit, Overlord Mao," Master Big Star said with a shook of his head, jumping high into the air before swinging his _very_ long vine whip to Raspberyl and Salvatore, also doing a massive damage to the two.

"I can't believe two _Elixirs_ had the power for us to get the upper hand of this fight," Mao said with a smirk as Master Big Star landed beside him.

"_Same_ here," the Sophomore Leader commented with a nod. "So... How much _time_ left before the '_antibody_'s effect wear off?"

"One hour _and_ five minutes," the white-haired Overlord replied quickly, shocking Master Big Star.

"Y-You keep record of the time even with you _focusing_ on the fight? And without a watch?" Master Big Star shook his head, chuckling lightly. "I should have expected that from _you_, Overlord Mao."

While the two males have a little talk, Raspberyl and Salvatore slowly stand up, wobbling slightly before they could finally up to their feet.

"I-I always forget that Mao could easily _overpowered_ me if he wants to," the pink-haired Delinquent uttered, glancing to her back before she let out a relieved sigh— as the _realistic copy_ of Mao's father she 'made' was gone at the time she and Salvatore got attacked by Master Big Star's long vine whip.

"It's really _rare_ for Big Star to be the one to get the upper hand when we spare," Salvatore pointed out. "So every time he got the upper hand, _that_ will shock me."

Raspberyl chuckled lightly. "I see... Well, I noticed that ever since Mao took his father's place as the Overlord, he's quite stronger _and_ a bit matu—" the petite pink demon began, but stopped when suddenly, both her arms swung to the side against her will. This caused a gasp of surprise escaped her mouth as her big book floats in front of her, its pages flipped again and again until it stop at the _latest_ page...

Upon seeing the page, Raspberyl's eyes widened in horror. "_N-No_..."

"What's the matte—" Salvatore asked, but suddenly _froze_— as if time **_stopped_** for her, shocking Raspberyl.

**...**

A dark, _heavy_ feeling suddenly sneak into Mao and Master Big Star, making both males stop their little talk before they turned their heads to Raspberyl and Salvatore.

"W-What the _heck_...?" Mao was surprised to see a _huge_ dark aura surrounding around Raspberyl as she floats in midair, fierce winds suddenly came from her and blew inside the force field.

"**G-Gwaah!**" Master Big Star dismissed his _very_ long vine whip, summoning his sword again as he quickly jabbed it into the ground, gripping at its handle tightly to avoid getting thrown by the sudden fierce wind. From his peripheral vision, the Sophomore Leader saw Mao copy what he did, _obviously_ for the same purpose as his.

"_**B-BERYL!**"_ Mao looked up to his floating rival. "What's the matte—?!" he began, but stopped when _more_ dark auras poured out from Raspberyl's body.

"_A-Aah_..." Raspberyl covered her mouth with both hands, tears coming out from her widened eyes.

Upon watching his rival tried her best to keep her mouth shut, Mao suddenly feel uneasy. "B-... _Beryl_?"

Small trails of blood could be seen flowing down through Raspberyl's fingers— the sight that made Mao knew that his rival bite them due to..._some_ reason that he didn't know yet.

"**BERYL!**" the white-haired Overlord yelled, his loud voice shocking Master Big Star that he _almost_ lose his grip on his sword. "W-What the **_HELL_** are you doing?!"

As the wind got more _fiercer_ than before, Master Big Star tightening his grip on his sword before he looked at Mao, finding the Overlord— tried his best to hide but can't— _cringed_ at the sight of more thicker blood trails at Raspberyl's fingers.

Biting your own fingers— especially with _sharp fangs_— are really, **REALLY** painful. So it's somewhat a relief for Mao when he saw the pained Raspberyl pull her bloody hands away from her now blood-stained mouth.

"_A-Ah_... Aah..." Raspberyl's pink eyes were wide as saucers, her voice is shaking as slowly, the _whole_ room seems darker— either it was inside _or_ outside the force field, bringing confusion to Mao and Master Big Star...

But what happen next completely shocked _not_ just Mao and Master Big Star— but the Hades' crew as well... Right after the pink-haired Delinquent utter out a _word_ with her shaking voice.

**_"D-... Die." _**

All of a sudden, uncountable spears made by pure dark energy were flying down from the dark ceiling, its pointy tip somehow looks shiny yet dangerous...

Yumi's eyes widened as she suddenly look pale. "_W-What the_..." the Archer-like Shinigami took a step back, trembling slighty. "N-... No wa—"

**_ZRASH!_**

Without warning, one of the spears made its way to Yumi's stomach, making her utter out a gasp of shock before she cried aloud in agony.

"**A-AAAAAAHH!**"

"_Y-Yumi!_" Fuka ran from her spot to catch the falling Shinigami, but was forced to a stop when a spear _almost_ hit her if she took _just_ another step forward, making Yumi fell flat to the ground on her back.

Suddenly, cries of _great_ agony are heard— echoing the _whole_ room. In slight dread, Fuka brought her head up and look around, only to have her cinnamon eyes widened in horror.

Numerous humanoid and monster class from the Hades' crew got _brutally_ attacked by the spears, **_strong_** smell of iron came shortly as the cries keep echoing the whole room.

As another spear flew and lands _just_ beside Fuka, the Prinny Girl saw others also got hit— Etna at her right leg after she push Flonne away, Rozalin at her left hand because she protect the still-unconscious Adell from being hit, Fenrich instinctively push the too-streaked Artina from her spot before he ran away, barely avoid one thus earned him a huge cut on his back. Axel got hit at the shoulder when he push the unaware Main Hero B from an upcoming spear, and Revya got a small cut at her cheek when Gig tried to kick away the spear from going after her heart, but failed slightly that she receive minor cut.

"_W_-..." Fuka gulped, almost got hit by another spear that luckily miss its aim, "What the _heck_...?"

**...**

"_W-What_ in the world...?" Master Big Star's eyes quickly widened at the _unexpected_ massacre occurring outside the force field. Mao didn't say anything, only clenching his hands to fists and gritted his teeth as he look at the condition outside.

Turns out the force field _protected_ them from the uncountable black pointy spears, so even when the spears fall to the force field, they'll be bounced back and hit some unlucky members of Hades' crew...

The spears died down a few minutes later. Most of the Hades' crew's members sat or laying on the ground— plus groaning in pain for those got hit.

The members that got hit _and_ couldn't make it alive were mostly the humanoid and monster class, but that doesn't erase the fact that the sudden attack...**_ultimately_** decrease the number of the group's members.

Uneasiness began to dwell inside Mao's heart as he slowly turned his head to the back. As he did so, he saw his rival there, looking so streaked, stammering as she trembled violently.

"_A-A-Aah_..." Raspberyl brought her hands to her head, letting herself fall to her knees before she screamed aloud in horror.

**_"... A-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" _**

As Raspberyl's scream echoes the _whole_ room, the _time-frozen_ Salvatore gasps as she can finally move again, losing her balance before she fall to the ground on her face.

"_Ugh_... W-What just..." the Diez Gentlemen trailed off as she push herself to her knees, looking up in wonder. But as soon as Salvatore's red eyes caught the sight of the dead members of Hades' crew outside the force field, she _froze_ instantly in shock.

Master Big Star watched Mao goes to the edge of the force field, carefully observing a lifeless Medic from Hades' crew that had the pointy black spear embedded at her heart outside the force field. It took a while for the white-haired Dean to acknowledge the spear's tip due to the Medic's blood that covered the tip... And what he found is _something_ he never expect.

"The spear's _tip_..." Mao turned his head to Master Big Star, who looked at him in curiosity. "_It's_... It's '**Xífos tou Moíra**'..."

Just after Mao said so, the dead members of Hades' crew are all _disappeared_ to thousands of bright lights, gently floated into the sky like a group of fireflies until they couldn't be seen anymore...

"S-... So **_this_** is what Sir Valvatorez means by '_drastically decrease the people from this silly little group... If '**they**' choose right_'," Master Big Star uttered in disbelief. "The '**they**' he mentioned was the _energy bolts_ that made Salvatore and Raspberyl's body move against their will... And what he meant by '_drastically decrease the people_' was..."

"_T-Tch_... Damn it..." Mao glanced back to his rival, now not screaming anymore, but _obviously_ on an emotional breakdown that she now fell quiet. "_That_ vampire boy was right— those energy bolts are **_jerks_**... Beryl had _no_ intention to kill them all, but yet they _made_ her to... **to...!**" he trailed off, teeth grinding together in anger as his hands balled into fists at his sides.

"_O-Overlord Mao_..." Master Big Star took a step forward, about to go to the Overlord's side when—

_**BANG!**_

**._._.**

**._._._._._._**

With wide eyes, Mao's mind went blank as he saw Master Big Star's face becomes pale. The Sophomore Leader's bright red eyes suddenly blurred in color as his mouth opened slightly, letting out a choked gasp before he stammered, blood slowly escaped from his mouth and rolling down to the chin below.

"_Big...Star..._?" Mao was completely frozen in shock, his crimson eyes— the _only_ part of him that still capable to move— slowly traveled down from Master Big Star's face. When his eyes fell at a _certain_ bloody spot, he instantly **_knew_** the answer of what happen to the Sophomore Leader.

"_K-Kgh_..." Master Big Star raised a trembling hand. "W-... Watch out for an _attack_...a-aimed...a-at the **heart**... _h-huh_?"

The Sophomore Leader smiled weakly, placing his hand to his chest. "W-Well...t-too bad I..._m-miss_ this one..." he stuttered, pale red eyes glanced to the side, knowing well that the _now-streaked_ Salvatore... have _no_ intention to actually put him at the **death's door**.

"I-I _shouldn't_ have let...m-my guard down. Y-You've..._won_ again..._S-Sal...va...tore..._"

And suddenly, Master Big Star lose his footing, falling backwards.

Salvatore gasped. "N-No... T-This _can't_ be..." the Diez Gentlemen shook her head in disbelief, before she made a haste to the Sophomore Leader. "_**BIG STAR...!**"_

Mao blinked in surprise, having a hunch that _something_ seems off as he watched Salvatore slid on the ground with her knees, stopping herself and holding her hands out, successfully caught the falling Master Big Star before his body could reach the ground.

"**BIG STAR!**" Salvatore called his name aloud, her eyes still wide in disbelief as Master Big Star closed his eyes shut, panting heavily.

"_K-...Kgh..._" Master Big Star groaned in pain, his right hand grasped his bloody chest tightly.

"_T-This_...can't be..." The Diez Gentlemen gritted her teeth. "B-Big Star... I _didn't_ mean to! I-I **swear!**"

A small smile ran across Master Big Star's face. "I... I _k-know_ that..." the Sophomore Leader uttered, almost weakly. "B-But Salvatore... Y-You _shouldn't_ have come here... W-What if your body...m-move against your will...a-and tries to attack me..._again_? O-Or **_worst_**, Overlord Mao...?"

Salvatore was silent at the question, appearing to _wait_ for something as she closed her eyes... But a moment later, she spoke, answering Big Star's question.

"I... I think..." the Diez Gentlemen opened her eyes, a glint of surprise could be seen within her crimson orbs, "... I think I can move my body again...on my **_own_** will."

"_H-...Huh_?" Master Big Star gave Salvatore a confused look as she raised her arm that still gripping her gun.

"Look," Salvatore threw away her gold gun until its out her reach. "_See_ that? I do that on my own."

The Diez Gentlemen gritted her teeth. "_D-Damn it_... Why the stupid body-control stop now? _W-Why_ not sooner before **_THIS_** happen?!" she cried out, her red eyes focused at Master Big Star's bloody chest.

Master Big Star sighed weakly. "_S-Salvatore_... I-It's alright. Y-You're _not_ the one to blame...a-at this one..."

Not far from the two, Mao pondered over his thoughts, staring at them long and hard, trying to pinpoint the mysteries of—

His eyes suddenly widened. _I see..._ the white-haired Dean thought, his red orbs revert back to their normal size. _So **that's** why..._

Mao sighed, letting out a light chuckle that broke the tense silence lingering in the air. This caught everyone's attention— either from the inside _or_ outside of the force field.

"_Beryl_..." the white-haired Overlord called out, head cocked to the side. "You know your action _just now_ is...very **_unforgivable_**."

A light gasp escaped Raspberyl's mouth after she heard Mao's _unexpected_ statement, slowly recovering her from her emotional breakdown. Bringing her head up, her pink eyes widened as her rival summoning a sharp dagger out from his right long sleeve.

"..._Right_?" At this, Mao tapped the handle of his sword— which still embedded on the ground. It suddenly disappeared in a flash of dark light, leaving the white-haired Overlord armed with the sharp dagger he summoned not long ago.

A little feeling of dread began to fill Raspberyl's heart. "_M-...Mao..._?" she stuttered, watching the white-haired Dean twirled the sharp dagger in his right hand as he walked towards her.

"Even though you are **NOT** the one doing the massacre by will, it's still **_YOU_**, Beryl," Mao stops twirling the sharp dagger as he put a halt to his steps. "There's only **_one_** way I could do to _stop_ another massacre..." he paused, bringing the dagger up and points it to his rival.

**"...I have to _kill_ you."**

Everyone in the room were surprised at Mao's announcement. At that moment, Raspberyl gasps, not only for her rival's shocking decision— it's also for her hands that threw away her big book and magically summoned a sharp, _crystal-made_ dagger into her grasp.

Mao smirks. "A dagger made with the same composition as '**Xífos tou Moíra**'... Heh, you are **VERY** dangerous if I let you go, Beryl. More reason for me to **_KILL_** you!"

Raspberyl's pink eyes widened in disbelief. "M-Mao...? Y-You're _serious_...a-about killing me...?" she stammered, the dread within her grew bigger.

Mao rolled his eyes. "Well, **duh**! It's the _only_ way, Beryl. **Face it!**"

The moment Raspberyl saw her rival answered her question with such _uncaring_ attitude, her heart felt like it's **_explode_**.

She was scared— and somewhat feeling _rejected_, which caused tears quickly fell down her pink orbs.

"H-...Ho-...**HOW COULD YOU _SAY_ THAT TO A GIRL?!**" Fuka yelled from outside the force field, shocking Mao for a second that he _almost_ lost his grip on his dagger. "**DON'T YOU HAVE _FEELINGS_?! YOU'RE SUCH A **_**JERK!**"_

"For your information, I **AM** a _jerk!_" Mao snapped back, glaring at the Prinny Girl outside the force field. "After all, I'm the _Netherworld's #1 Honor Student_! Don't expect me to do some _delinquency_, **you idiotic Prinny!**"

Fuka instantly froze in shock at that statement, while Laharl rolled his eyes.

"I somehow expect _that_ coming out next from him," the blue-haired demon boy uttered with his deadpan face, arms crossed.

"Me too, _partner_. Me too..." Gwen followed, merely shook her head, unimpressed.

"W-...What? _I-Idiotic Prinny_...?" Fuka gritted her teeth, small tears could be seen popping out of her cinnamon eyes. "_D-Damn it_... **Y-YOU ASSHOLE**! Now you **_hurt_** my feelings!"

"**I _DON'T_ CARE!**" Mao retorted aloud, turning his body from the angered Fuka before the Prinny Girl could give him a piece of her mind, staring back to Raspberyl's terrified form.

"_M-...Mao..._" Raspberyl took a step back. The body-control somehow decides _not_ to move her body for a moment, making the petite Delinquent relieved _yet_ scared at the same time.

Relieved because, _well_, her body is hers to control at those body-control '_pause_' moment. And scared because... She _knew_ that if Mao decides on something, he'll do **_anything_** in order to achieve it.

Raspberyl bit her lip. It's either she died on her rival's hand, **_or_** the body-control decides to '_play_' again and do whatever stuff she herself couldn't even stop.

A small part of her mind was waiting for the body-control to '_play_' again... However, a **HUGE** part of it was afraid for the possibilities that she could _kill_ Mao— watching what Salvatore **_unwillingly_** did to Master Big Star make her worries _increase_ even bigger.

The petite pink demon was brought back to reality when she heard her rival spoke.

"_Fifty seven minutes_," Mao uttered, closing his eyes. "The '_antibody_'s effect will wear off at _fifty seven minutes_, and decreasing in seconds as I speak... It's either _I_ hit you first and end this, or _you_ able to hold me back until the time is up— and I'll be _catatonic_ because of the '**Xífos tou Moíra**'-composed attacks that you have '_sent_' at me, Beryl."

Opening his eyes, the white-haired Dean turned his head to the side, his red eyes focused at the wheezing Master Big Star.

"_That_ might also the time before the '**Xífos tou Moíra**'-composed bullet Salvatore '_shot_' at your heart worked, and make it stop beating _permanently_," Mao explained, turning his head away. "Sorry, Big Star. '**Xífos tou Moíra**' is _something_ you should avoid if your **heart** is the target... And you failed. I hate to say this, but I can do _nothing_ for this one..."

Master Big Star nodded weakly. "I-...I _know_..." he muttered, before he suddenly coughed up blood. Panic flashed within Salvatore's eyes as she left with a guilt feeling, which made her having a major emotional breakdown.

"Now then," Mao brought up his dagger, a small smirk ran across his face. "Shall we begin, _Beryl_?"

The white-haired Overlord didn't have to wait for an answer from his rival, because before Raspberyl could utter a word, she yelps and suddenly lunged forward, signaling the body-control within her '_plays_' again. Without another word, Mao also charged forward.

Both daggers clashed not long after, mixtures of orange and blue sparks flying around the two rivals. Mao gritted his teeth, a bit surprised at how the body-control within Raspberyl could made her an _expert_ at using short-ranged weapons as both rivals continuously collides their daggers.

The battle— which starts only using daggers— later mixed with _magic_ when Raspberyl suddenly cast a fire spell, barely hitting Mao's face, but that burn _some_ parts of his white hair. In respond to this, the angered Dean send out small sharp icicles and aims it to his rival's head, which he _purposely_ made to miss her face so the icicles cut some strands of her pink hair.

Minutes later, the fight began to draw out some blood. It all begins when Raspberyl swung her '**Xífos tou Moíra**'-composed dagger to Mao's left hand, causing her rival to also does the same to her cheek. Soon enough, scars began to cover their bodies, and blood splattered _everywhere_ on the ground.

Everyone who watched the fight had **_no_** idea what to say, eyes wide and mouth agape slightly. A _sad_ feeling somehow made its way to their hearts as they saw both rivals keep attacking one another.

"_H-Hey_..." Aya wrapped her arms around herself. "D-Do you guys have _**any**_ idea when they'll stop?"

"Aya, what's wrong? You look..._sad_," Tera pointed out, looking at the black bluish-haired girl in worry.

"Hirl, I thought the same as Mai here," Fuka admitted, as Tera turned around to face the Prinny Girl, who had her head lowered. "There's _something_ about their fight that bugging me... It took me a while to notice, but I saw that despite how _serious_ their fight seems..."

Fuka brought her head back up. "... I think they actually **_not_** wanting to hurt one another."

"_Tch_, are you sure about that, _Lass_?" Fenrich retorted in disagreement, wincing a bit as Artina treated the huge cut at his back he got when he push the Angel away from the dark spears Raspberyl 'summoned'. "My '_partner'_ isn't the type to have _mercy_ to others."

"_But_—!" Fuka began to protest, but was cut off by a female voice coming from the side.

**"O-Our Lady and Sir Mao... T-They may not show it, b-but they _actually_ look after each other."**

Everyone watched Kyoko Needleworker push herself to a seated position despite a Medic's protest to not move, while Asuka Cranekick slowly regained consciousness.

"_Oh_, you both awake! I should say I'm glad that you both still alive," Main Hero B said while treating the wound at Axel's shoulder, which he got after protecting 'her' from one of the dark spears Raspberyl 'summoned'.

"I'm _curious_ of the words you said just now, _though_," the purple-haired Angel began again, looking at Kyoko. "I mean, from what _I_ heard, aren't they _childhood rivals_?"

"Yes, they are. But I began to _doubt_ if they actually still consider each other as _rivals_..." the pink Ninja admitted, head lowered. At that moment, Asuka finally sat up.

"I-I'm _agree_ with Kyoko," the pink Samurai said with a nod. "We're _not_ sure about Sir Mao, but Our Lady... I _think_ she..." she trailed off, making everyone curious...

But as the silence goes on, a **_realization_** hit them like a ton of bricks.

"W-...What the _hell_...? Are you saying that—" Fenrich hissed with a sickening look. "**F-For _Netherworld's_ sake! That's_ DISGUSTING!_**_"_

"No, it's **NOT!**" Flonne quickly protested as she finished treated the wound at Etna's right leg, which the Demon Lord got after protecting the Archangel from the dark spears back then.

"It's the **_strongest_** feeling in the world that could fix _any_ problems!" the Archangel continued, clapping her hands together. "When you believe, it could help you achieve **anything**! So _believe_ in the power of _**LO—!**"_

"Oh, don't you even **_DARE_** to say the _next_ two alphabets!" Gwen suddenly snapped, arms crossed, a loud huff escaped her lips. "I'm agree with the Werewolf— it's _**DISGUSTING!**"_

"G-Gwen..." Krichevskoy stared at his suppose-late wife in slight disbelief. _And here I remember how she had_ enthusiasm _when speaking about this topic..._

As Flonne, Gwen, and Fenrich keep debating about lo- _errr_... I mean— the '_new topic_', with Artina followed later— though _only_ to warn Fenrich multiple times to not move much to prevent his wound from reopening, the others continued to watch the fight between Mao and Raspberyl occurred inside the force field, wondering **_when_** the fight will stop, and _who_ will stand as the victor.

Back to the two rivals, they currently far from one another. They're on their knees, panting heavily with one arm on the ground to prevent themselves from falling. Their daggers are now completely coated with thick red liquid of the other's blood respectively, dripping from the blade to the ground little by little.

"_U-Ugh_... M-Mao..." Raspberyl winced in pain, feeling her hand holding the crystal-made dagger more tightly.

Mao didn't say anything, panting heavily while pondering hard about something.

_Thirty minutes left..._ the white-haired Overlord thought, looking down to the ground. _There's still time..._

Just after Mao thought so, he heard Raspberyl's gasp, making him brought his head up, red eyes focused to his rival— already on her feet.

"_N-No_... P-Please, _no_..." Raspberyl use her free hand to cover her mouth, her pink eyes widened in horror. "_N-No_..."

Mao looked at her knowingly, sighing. "_Beryl_..." the Dean slowly push himself up with the help of his hands, wobbling slightly before he finally up to his feet. "Just let it go."

Raspberyl quickly shook her head. "**N-NO**! I-If I do, _y-you_ will—!"

"**YOUR FINGERS ARE _NOT_ A CHEWING TOY, YOU IDIOT!**" Mao roared angrily, shocking his rival. "_**DO IT!**"_

Raspberyl yelps as she quickly let go her hand from her mouth before she could bite her fingers again...

But by doing so, the body-control won her over, making her uttered out _something_ that left Mao shocked.

**_"... Fast forward the time for 15 minutes."_**

_Shit._

Mao felt a sudden _jolt_ of pain within his body, making him screamed in agony as he feel to his knees, quickly slipping down to the ground while grasping his chest tightly.

Master Big Star also seems pained, crying aloud in agony as he brought his hands up to grasp his bloody chest.

"**BIG STAR!**" Salvatore's eyes widened in shock as Master Big Star gasping wildly, eyes closed shut, his face hides an _unimaginable_ pain within.

"_U-Uugh!"_ Mao coughed up a _lot_ of blood to the ground, gasping in pain. "G-Gah..."

"**M-MAO...!**" Raspberyl screamed in horror. _No, no, **NO**! P-Please..._ Please _survive, **Mao!**_

It was _two minutes_ later that Mao manage to bear the **_tremendous_** pain inside him, slowly raising his head up from the ground— even though just a few inches.

_T-Thirteen minutes... h-huh?_ Mao gritted his teeth, tightening his hold around the dagger. _T-Then there's_ no _need to wait anymore... It's **now.**_

Focusing his energy, Mao formed a big pair of wings made out of energy summoned on his back. Using them for getting off the ground, the exhausted Dean focused his gaze to Raspberyl, panting heavily, all while still holding his bloody dagger.

"_D-Damn you_...B-Beryl..." Mao raised his free hand, faint blue energy swirling around it... and suddenly, the air inside the force field goes _cold_.

"_D-Don't_ blame me..." Mao brought his free hand to the back, faint blue energy still flying around it, "f-for..._**this.**"_

"H-Huh...?"

Before the confused petite Delinquent could ask more, _suddenly_, a strong wind blew to her, making her shivered...but also make a **_realization_** hit her like a ton of bricks.

"M-... Ma—"

**_FWOOOOSH! _**

**SPLASH!**

Before the Delinquent could finish, the wind blew _more_ harder on her as waves of cold water hit her. The force from it brought her off her feet until her back _slammed_ the wall hard, making her screamed in pain.

"W-..." Raspberyl opened her eyes, only to see a shocking view, making her pink eyes widened, "_W-Wha_—?!"

Raspberyl was made to _stay still_ on the wall as the cold water that splashed her not long ago had _**frozen**_.

Ice covering her feet until her stomach. Her hands were kept extended to the side by the ice— while her left hand was _completely_ covered with the cold material, her right hand— the one that still holding the dagger with the same material as '**Xífos tou Moíra**' thanks to her body-control— was covered with ice _only_ at her upper arm and her wrist.

Still panting, Mao slowly flew down, but ended up falling to the ground _quite_ roughly as he suddenly lose his focus that made his 'wings' disappeared.

"_Ugh!_" the white-haired Dean gritted his teeth, cursing at how he almost had _no_ energy left. "D-Damn it..."

Reaching for the dagger that thrown from him when he fell, Mao slowly stood up, walking towards his rival— at a slow pace, thanks to his weakened condition.

"_E-Eleven...minutes_..." the white-haired Overlord muttered between his panting as he lost his balance, falling to his knees not far from Raspberyl, "T-That's the..._o-only_ time I have left."

Raspberyl not speak a word. She _knew_ her rival had something to say.

"B-Big Star..._wouldn't_ make it, but I..." Mao looked up, his red eyes looked pale, "I-I _can_ still survive. My heart is still _safe_ from...t-the touch of that **_damn thing_**." He emphasized the last part while glaring at the crystal-made dagger Raspberyl held.

Raspberyl sighs sadly, closing her eyes. "The body-control want me to hold it still," Her right hand tightening on her own, "Trying its best to free my right hand from the ice, but _can't_," Opening her eyes, she smiles a little, "because you're _really_ good at ice spells, Mao. _Everyone_ in the academy knows that."

"_No_," Mao humphed. "**_You_** did. Others...k-knew it from _you_," A small scowl— but a weak one. "_F-Fool_... **Don't** give me that look."

Mao slowly went up to his feet, looking at Raspberyl right in the eye. "D-Don't _act_...as if you're strong, _y-you fool_..." He slams his fist to the wall— at the area _just_ next to the right side of Raspberyl's head, shocking her, "J-Just let those..._s-stupid_ tears go."

A fleck of surprise flashed through Raspberyl's eyes, her expression goes blank. "_D-Dang you_, Mao..." Tears slowly went out of her pink eyes as she sobbed. "T-This would be the **_only_** time I hate the fact you knew me _too_ well."

Mao didn't say anything at her statement, but he raised his right hand slightly, tightening his grip around the dagger's handle.

Both rivals knew how _this_ would ended. And they both didn't say anything about it because they knew it _hurts_, even though Raspberyl will be the **_only_** one showing it while Mao will keep it hidden— like he _always_ had.

The ones outside the force field also _realizing_ what's going to happen next. Kyoko and Asuka could only cry at the thought of it.

"W-What a..._t-tragedy_..." Yumi muttered weakly, wincing in pain. "U-Ungh..."

"_H-Hey_, don't try move. It'll only hurt you," Fuka warned the Archer-like Shinigami. "Still, you're lucky your stomach was the one that got hit by the spear. If it was your _heart_..."

"I-I _know_..." Yumi sighed. "B-But Fuka... _Can't_ we do something? F-For _them_...?" She looked back to the two rivals inside the force field.

"I wish I can..." Fuka lowered her head, frowning. "If **_only_** we can get pass that force field... _Damn_."

**...**

Back inside the force field, both rivals were silent, face to face, none of them make a sound..._until_ Mao spoke up.

"_E-Eight minutes_...l-left," Mao weakly uttered, lowering his head, feeling the '_antibody_'s effect fading very slowly. "H-Hey, Beryl...?"

"Y- *_sob_* Yes...?"

"Y-You know that we're _rivals_...r-right?"

"Y-... Yes. I do... *_sob_* O-Of course I do."

"Then you..._k-know_ me well, right...?"

"Y- *_sob_* Yes. J-Just like you k- *_sob_* knew me well."

Mao was silent for a moment before he sighs. "Y-You know what?" the Dean muttered between his hard panting. "L-Let's just..._g-get_ this over with."

The white-haired Dean raised his right hand to the air, his dagger's tip gleamed by light from the full moon that visible from the huge hole at the castle's roof.

"I'm going...t-to kill **you**, Beryl..." Mao uttered between his panting, placing his left hand atop the frozen wrist of Raspberyl's right hand. "S-So **I** can be...f-freed from **this** damn...'**crying**' t-thing."

Raspberyl smiled to her rival, tears keep coming down from her eyes.

"Y-You'll *_sob_* s-still cry anyways," the petite Delinquent said between her sobs. "J- *_sob_* Just like when y- *sob* your father passed away. You cried... *_sob_* w-when you're sure there's **_only_** you in the room."

Mao scowled at the remark. "_R-Really_ now," he huffed. "S-So **_you_** are the one...p-placing the blanket over me."

"W- *_sob_* Well," Raspberyl chuckled lightly, "you'll get c- *_sob_* cold if I don't do that..."

Raspberyl then sighs. "_H-Hey_, Mao?" she began. "D-Don't just *_sob_* s-stand there... H-Hurry up."

Something _flecked_ within Mao's orbs when the petite Delinquent said that— some kind of..._relief?_ It only happen for a second or two that Raspberyl didn't _really_ know what it was.

Mao lowered his head, his white bangs hiding both his eyes and glasses out of view.

**"_Farewell_...Beryl."**

And with that, Mao raised his dagger higher while Raspberyl closed her eyes, tears still coming out from her eyes. As the Dean brought the dagger down to her, the petite Delinquent could hear cries of Kyoko and Asuka, screaming for her.

_I'm sorry, girls... You're on your _own_ now_, Raspberyl thought, ready for the painful attack to collide against her bo—

_W-Wait a sec..._ Why _it's suddenly—_

**PRANG!**

A _breaking sound_ echoes, making the Delinquent's focus broke.

But as _soon_ as she gained her focus back, Raspberyl's eyes shot open.

Her right hand had _once more_ become wet with water.

And she suddenly looked **_horrified_**_._

_I-It **can't** be..._

Mao suddenly grabbed her wet right hand, his red eyes focused to her widened pink ones.

"_B...Baka_," Mao uttered between his panting, a small smirk on his face. "Y-You still...**_don't_** know me well..._B-Beryl_."

Before Raspberyl could do anything, Mao thrust his dagger _just_ beside her head— cutting a few strands of her pink hair... But at the _same_ time, bringing his rival's right hand to **himself**, sending the crystal-made dagger to _**his own heart**._

And in that instant, **_strong_** smell of iron filled the air.

"_N-...No..._" the horrified Raspberyl shook her head in disbelief as Mao coughed up blood to the ground, gasping in pain as he continued to push the crystal-made dagger **_deeper_** to his heart, making a huge pool of red liquid below him as he lost his balance and fell forward— his chin resting atop her head.

"_N-No_..." It started to make _sense_ to her... Raspberyl forgot **_one_** thing about her rival. **One** thing that _everyone_ knows being the thing that _obvious_ from Mao...

He spoke the **_opposite_** of facts.

She remembered— the **emphasized** words, and their **_true_** meanings.

"I'm going...t-to kill **you**, Beryl..."

_I'm going...to kill **myself**, Beryl._

"S-So **I** can be...f-freed from **this** damn...'**crying**' t-thing."

_So **you** can be...freed from **that** damn...'**controlling**' thing._

Raspberyl froze when Mao spoke up.

"_S-Salvatore_..." he began, his breathing labored, "h-her body was *_gasp_* h-hers to control again after s- *_gasp_* she shot Big Star... *_gasp_* F-From that, I conclude t- *_gasp_* that the body-control w- *_gasp_* won't stop...u-until it kills its t- *_gasp_* target.

"I- *_gasp_* It make sense, r-right?" the white-haired Dean pushed himself off her, face looks pale. "T-That's why *_gasp_* I stressed you by s- *_gasp_* saying that I'll *_gasp_* h-have to kill you. I-I was hoping you *_gasp_* f-forgot about that **_one_** thing about me..." His voice become weaker, the red color of his eyes slowly changed to pale white, "B- *_gasp_* Because if you don't, y- *_gasp_* you'll...s- *_gasp_* stop me... *_gasp_* f-from... *_gasp_* d-doing..._t-this_..."

After Mao said those words, he slipped down to the ground— to his own pool of blood, his breathing became _more_ labored than it already is. The crystal-made dagger still stuck on him— **_right_** at his heart.

At that moment, Raspberyl felt the _truth_ of her rival's words... She no longer felt that _foreign presence_ inside her.

But the damage was done. She _might_ had her body on her control again...but the _cost_ for her freedom is making her heart felt like it's **_explode_**...

As it was none other than a sacrifice from the _very_ person she didn't want to leave the world.

The _most_.

**_"M-MAOOOOOOOOOOOO...!__"_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>The battle met an unexpected outcome— Big Star is shot at the heart, and Mao stabs himself?! Oh, boy. This can't be good... And I can't believe I write <em>such_ scene with 'the Dean'_****_— my _most_ favorite character from Disgaea of all! *le gasp!* ..What in the world will happen NEXT?! _(O.o)**

**Find it out at the next Chapter! ;)**

**_... Alrighty_****! _Replies_ time, everyone~! ;3**

__fagodzak :__ I've seen it! Gosh, that one you mentioned there made my day... so THANK YOU~! :'D ..Also, thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy fagodzak~! ;3__

___Sweetiecrepe :____ Hello and welcome to the story~! :D ..Your advices are really appreciated and I'll remember all that! Thank you for your time to write all that, dear friend~! :'3 ..Anyways, thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy Sweetiecrepe~! ;3___

_____UNKNOWN :__ Oh, Val. That's your role in this story for now, alright~! :3 ..Fenrich, you might want to check your pockets...maybe sardines are hidden there. xD ..Eeep! E-Emizel, p-please don't get mad at me! It only happens here in this fic! S-See? Your father is still beside you! ^^; ..Also, a new name? I should keep an eye for that then... xD __..Also, thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy UNKNOWN~! ;3_____

_____CrimsonDragon :__ Hello and welcome to the story~! :D ..Awww, you like this story? Thank you so much! Also, I'll try to make Val appear more... I'll try. x3 ..Anyways, thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy CrimsonDragon~! ;3_____

___Niom Lamboise :____ Awww, you think the concept is cool? Why thank you very much, dear friend! x3 ..Anyways, thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy Niom Lamboise~! ;3___

_______Overlord Valkyrie :__ Awww, you're EXCITED? __________Why thank you very much, dear friend! x3 ..And alright, I'll try to add more PARTS in the future~ :3 ..Anyways, t__________hanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy Overlord Valkyrie~! ;3_______

**_... End replies_****~! Thank you for the reviews once again, buddies~! I truly appreciate your time to do so~ (-^_^-) **

**...**

_**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect"**_**.**** So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**

**...**

******_Note : _******I mentioned Elixir colored **clear** here in this Chapter because Wikipedia says so... ^^;

******_Oh, right! I'll say this now since I think it's better than _not_ say it at the exact time..._******

**_HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015, EVERYONE! MAY LUCKS, HAPPINESS, AND JOY ALWAYS ACCOMPANYING OUR DAYS AT THE BRAND NEW YEAR~! _(-^_^-)**


	45. Chapter 45 : When Unwanted Things Happen

**{Last updated at: _12/30/2014_}**

**So _yeaaaaaaaaaah_, I finally back, everyone! Sorry for my _super long_ absence here from this site****— been focusing much with school now since I'll soon graduate from high school and need to search for college... The final exam is still at _April_, yes. But, well, you know, preparing for it and stuff...? _*sweat-drop*_**

**But _anywaaaaaays!_ Let's continue to the main topic here— a NEW CHAPTER~! _*cheers* _..I actually want to post this Chappie back at _Valentine's Day_ because of...well, you'll see below~_ *giggles* _..But since I'm busy that time, it was delayed until TODAY..._ *sobs*_**

Right, so _anywaaays!_ I would like to say thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! :'D ..So thanks to** _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, newfour (_**_who previously known as "OverlordHiroko"**), Maistyria (**who previously known as "Mailumia"**), godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, **_**_Demons Anarchy of Pride (_**_who previously known as "UNKNOWN"**)**__**, FullmetalFan870 (**who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction**), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (**who previously known as "Shunto"**), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi, hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx, Niom Lamboise, kirbystarwarrior, Overlord-Lucia, Sword Dancer Sapphy,**** fagodzak,**** Kira78,** _**_CrimsonDragon, _**_and_**_ skydragonknight57 _****(**_AND those who've fav and follow the story!_**)**. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your supportive and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly _sorry_ for that! X_x

I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the wait! x_X

_Anyway, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_**

**...**

_**Reader's warning : This Chapter contains **_**some**_** cursing words. Reader discretion is advised (I ****think****...? I mean, this is **_**Disgaea**_** we're talking about.) ;P**_

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 45 : When Unwanted Things Happen...**

_"So it _wasn't_ about your experiments, huh?"_

_A familiar voice of a girl made Mao shifted his gaze from the night sky to his back, finding his rival there, walking towards him._

_"What do you _mean?"_ the white-haired Dean asked, his voice a bit hoarse. "Ugh, _damn_ Fenfen... He choke me _real_ hard." He coughed after he said that._

_Raspberyl put her hands to her hips. "That time when you're _all_ quiet," the Delinquent began, "_and_ said that you're thinking about your unfinished experiments... That's _not_ what you're thinking about, is it? It's about your _promise_ to your frie— _'partner',_ the **Werewolf** who **tried** to kill _you."_ Mao was surprised at the hint of **anger** in her voice._

_"Hey," Mao arched an eyebrow up, "**I'm** the one supposed to be angry at him, _not_ you."_

_"But you _didn't,"_ Raspberyl let out a loud sigh. "Really now... I _don't_ understand the way you _Honor Students_ settle things like betrayal _this_ easily."_

_Mao smirked. "And I _don't_ understand the way you _Delinquents_ thought hard about _someone else's problem_ this hard, trying to find a solution." He turned to her, arms crossed over his chest as he huffed. "Seriously, _Beryl,_ stay out of my _own_ business."_

_The petite Delinquent blinked at his words, but soon, she chuckled._

_"Silly," Raspberyl said as she shook her head. "Is that _another_ way of you to say; _'don't mess up with him, I don't want to see you _harmed_ by the Werewolf'?"

_Her statement made Mao flinched, his face gained a little color of red. "**F-Fool**! W-Why would I say _that?!"

_"Of _course_ you wouldn't," Raspberyl giggled at his reaction— the one she _expected_ he would show her. _"_'Cause you mostly spoke the _opposite_ of facts."_

_"H-Huh?"_

_"Or as what people said," the Delinquent gave her rival a small smirk, "speaking _against_ the truth."_

_Mao groaned at her words, and was silent for a moment before he sighs._

_"W-Whatever," the white-haired Overlord said, rolling his eyes. "But _fine,_ you got me. Yeah, I was thinking of _what_ would happen to me. Because, _well..._ I've _promised_ him that I'll **never** speak anything about his past... But if I didn't, he would have been _dead_ right now."_

"That's_ why you break the promise, right?" Raspberyl smiled at him. "I can't blame you for that. Because, _well..._ You _do_ that for the better. Delinquents would **totally** do that too if we're in your situation."_

_He chuckled at her words. "Yeah, _yeah_. Whatever, _'Teacher',"_ he said boringly, but Raspberyl could hear it— a hint of _relief_ that hidden in his voice._

_"Anyway," the pink-haired Delinquent began, "I just want to inform you that your frie— _'partner'_ just stormed out of the house with the pink-haired Angel."_

_Upon hearing this, the white-haired Dean had a knowing look on his face. "He probably will talk about _how_ the Angel look a lot like his _late mother."

_"Huh?"_

_"Heh. Even you Delinquents could get curious of things unrelated to them, huh?" Mao said with a smirk. "Well, then. Let's go outside and see what my 'partner' and that pink-haired Angel up to, shall we?"_

_Before Raspberyl could answer, Mao grabbed her hand— which surprises her as her face gained a little color of red— and ran outside, joining with the group of people who planned to spy on Fenrich and Artina._

**~~~~0~~~~**

"_H-Huh_... W-Why that's kinda _ironic_ for y-you, Beryl. Y-... You remembered...o-only at _that time_..."

Mao let out a light sigh as he felt her small hand caressing his head, her sobs could be heard accompanying the warm touch at his head.

Two minutes ago, Raspberyl— still _screaming_ her rival's name in frantic— managing to gather some of her energy to summon out fire spell that completely **melts** the ice trapping her.

She quickly made haste and let herself fall to her knees next to Mao— which splashes some amount of his blood on the ground to her outfit.

Raspberyl then use her hands to place her rival's head to her lap. Mao didn't protest at this as he was still trying to bear the _unimaginable_ pain coming from his fatal wound.

It took a _minute_ before Mao manage to open his eyes and saw her crying face... He couldn't help but felt guilt when he told her he only have **6 minutes** left until the 'antibody's effect wear off for _both_ him and Big Star.

Between her sobs, Raspberyl told him the time she _remembered_ him being the one who spoke against truth— back when it was revealed that him and Fenrich were '_partners'_.

That last for a _minute_, leaving only **five minutes** left until Mao's time is up.

"D-... *_sob_* Dang you, Mao," Raspberyl stops caressing her rival's head, "W- *_sob_* Why it must ended like _this_...? W- *_sob_* **WHY DON'T YOU THINK OF A _BETTER_ WAY?!**" she screamed as loud as she could, sadness and frustration _clear_ in her voice.

"_B-Baka_..." Mao looked up to her, pale white orbs locked to her pink ones. "T-This is...for t-the _best_."

"B-But _**WHY?!**"_

Mao coughed once more, blood seeping out from his mouth. "_C-Crap_..." the white-haired Dean groaned weakly. "N-Not much time left..._h-huh_?"

Mao closed his eyes. "L-Look...t-the _point_ is," he began with a weak tone, "I'm the _o-only_ one who will beat you...a-and the _same_ goes to you."

Raspberyl blinked. _Another_ hidden _meaning, huh...?_ she thought, lowering her head. _And it_ hurts... _Because I _know_ what he **really** meant._

**...**

"_S-... Salvatore..._?"

The Diez Gentlemen let out a light gasp as she looked down to Master Big Star, his breathing labored. Up until this moment, Salvatore still cradle him in her arms.

"B-Big Star..." Salvatore began, watching the Sophomore Leader opened his eyes— his brilliant red orbs has changed to pale white.

Master Big Star raised his hand from his bloody chest, reaching for Salvatore's face. But much to his shock, she _slap_ his hand away.

"D-...Don't you **_dare_** to move a limb!" the Diez Gentlemen gritted her teeth. "_T-That's_ an order! Your condition is already **worse**! A _single_ movement will **decrease** your remaining energy, _**y-you foolish soldier!**"_

She lowered her head, her bangs hiding her eyes out of view. "_D-Damn it_... W-What the hell is _wrong_ with me...?"

Master Big Star frowned sadly. "_Salvatore_..." he called her once again with a weak tone. "C-...Can I be _honest_ to you?"

Salvatore looked at the Sophomore Leader curiously, watching him took a long, weak and raspy breath before he continued.

"Y-You're...a _unique_ one, Salvatore," Master Big Star uttered weakly, shocking the Diez Gentlemen. "M-Most of the time, y-you truly look like an _expert fighter_... B-But even you could act like a _woman_."

"_H-...Huh_?"

"I-I mean...like _enjoying_ something other than fighting," Master Big Star gave her a small, weak smile. "D-...Don't you remember? Back when **Evil Academy** held a _culture fair_... Y-You act **really** well as a _crab_ on the play."

Salvatore flinched at his remark, looking...flattered? "_T-... That's_—"

"A-Although _I_ should say...t-that I still _confused_...h-how a _crab_ fit into the play," Master Big Star chuckled, "s-since it's about '_**Romeeo and Juliety**'_."

He let out a light laugh. "B-But I enjoyed the play, nonetheless... I-It's _the_—"

Master Big Star suddenly coughed hard, blood seeping out from his mouth.

"**B-Big Star!**"

"_P-Pardon me..._" the Sophomore Leader said between his labored breathing. "W-What I want to say is... T-That was the _most unique_ play...I-I've ever seen...i-in my _entire_ life."

Master Big Star watched Salvatore gasps lightly, quickly looking away from him. As she adjusted her police-like hat, the Sophomore Leader saw _something_ from the Diez Gentlemen...

_S-She's..._ Master Big Star arched an eyebrow up in slight confusion, _...blushing?_

**...**

"_**LET ME GO, YOU FOOLS!**"_

Artina, Flonne, Main Hero B, and some of the humanoid class from the Hades' crew all yelped as Fenrich once again tried to escape their hold, but still unable to.

"**M-Mr. Werewolf!**" Artina cried out. "I-If you go there planning to beat up your frie— '_partner'_, of course we'll hold you back like this!"

"Y-Yeah!" Flonne followed, a little anger could be heard between her sad voice. "H-He's _dying_! How come you want to beat him?!"

"For being a _fool_, that's **WHAT!**" Fenrich roared, teeth grinding together in anger. "Why the **HELL** he stabs _himself_ with that **_damn_** crystal-made dagger when he got the chance to—!"

"_Ah_, I see..." Main Hero B muttered knowingly, still holding Fenrich in place with the others. "You're _frustrated_ to know your 'partner' is going to meet his end soon—"

"**T-THAT'S _NOT_ WHAT I—!**"

"—_and_ you really wonder **_why_** he stabs himself and _not_ the pink-haired demon."

At that remark, Fenrich flinched and went silent, as if he was at a lost for words. His struggling stops not long after, making those held him let go their grips from his body.

"T-...That's just _stupid_, alright?!" Fenrich cried out, and turned to the people that held him a moment ago. "W-...Why would he do _that_?! He's _**NOT**_ the type to have mercy for others!" The frustration his his voice was _clear_ as glass.

"Isn't it _obvious_, Sir Fenrich...?" Flonne sighs sadly, her wings and shoulders slumped. "He do that...b-because of _lo_—!"

"Don't. _You_. Ever. _Said_. **THAT!**" Fenrich snapped at the Archangel, making her yelp. "There's **NO** way in hell he will let such pathetic feeling like '_**lo**'-plus-two-more-alphabets_ made him committed suicide because thinking of a **sacrifice!**"

Gwen opened her mouth, about to say how _agree_ she was with Fenrich when suddenly, an image flashed within her head...

_W-What the—?!_ the brown-haired woman thought in complete shock, as she remembered the image that only last for a few seconds in her head.

It was an image of herself... But her eyes weren't red— they're colored _brown_ that somehow looks beautiful. The 'Gwen' in the image look sad, her hands cradling a dead, bloodied body of...

**_L-Laharl?!_** Gwen quickly look to her right, dread filling her one and only heart.

She sighs in relief when she found her blue-haired partner still stood beside her, deadpan as usual.

_Thank Netherworld..._ Gwen thought. _B-...But what the_ heck _was that...? Such_ horrifying _image it is..._

**...**

"You **_can't_**."

Mao opened his eyes once more when he heard Raspberyl spoke, looking at her confusedly.

"_W_-..._What_?" the Dean asked between his labored breathing, watching his rival gave him a glare— though it _doesn't_ really look like a death glare as tears still pouring down from her eyes.

"It's **_not_** about you being the _only_ one who will beat me and _vice versa_," Raspberyl began, teeth grinding together. "It's just that _you_...**_c-can't_** kill me."

Her glare was gone as she sobs once more. "I-If only you _can_, Mao," the petite Delinquent uttered between her sobs, "y-you wouldn't be _dying_..." She looked at him right in the eye— still feeling uneasy at the pale white color of her rival's eyes. "_W_-..._Why_?"

Mao just silent at her question, staring deeply into her pink orbs while holding back the _tremendous_ pain coursing through his whole body, his hands clenched to fists as he do so.

"_O-One minute_... I-I have..._n-no_ much time...l-left..." Mao gasped— apparently, the pain grew bigger that it's _impossible_ for him to hide it from her. "M-Maybe...I should have been..._h-honest_."

Raspberyl's eyes widened when he told her he only have a _minute_ left. "M-Mao... _N-No_..." she sobbed quietly, caressing her rival's head. "Y-You _can't_...You **_can't_** die... W-Who will take care of the academy if you're..._g-g-gone_...?" She could feel more tears coming out from her eyes.

He chuckled— a weak one. "_T-...That's_ why," Mao took one of Raspberyl's hand into his. "I-I trusted **_this_**...t-to you."

With those words, Raspberyl's body glowed faint white, making her gasped. But the glow then gone in a second as a small gust of wind escaped from her hand that being held by her rival, making the Delinquent take a look at it as soon as Mao releases his grip from her hand.

She then look to herself...and her eyes quickly widened as she looked back to Mao.

"Y-..." Raspberyl uttered, staring at the dying Dean in great disbelief and sadness, "Your '_Overlord'_ title..."

Outside the force field, Laharl blinked, feeling that he _ever_ heard the words before...

_That's...weird. Not only I felt those words familiar_, Laharl shifted his gaze to Etna, then to Flonne. _Why now I feel that there's something_ familiar _with those two...?_

"_B-Baka_... Don't look...at me...l-like _that_," Mao smirks, though it appeared like a small smile instead of a smirk. "I-I couldn't...t-think of a _better person_...t-to keep my title safe. I-I _trusted_...t-the title...t-to **_you_**, Beryl. I-I'm sure...a-as hell...t-that I'll be reborn ag—" He was abruptly cut off by his hard cough, blood seeping out from his mouth once again.

"**M-MAO!**"

Mao gasped wildly, his eyes were fading in and out of consciousness. "_D-Damn it_..." he groaned weakly, his hand raised and swayed around— as if looking for something. "_B-Beryl_...w-where...a-are you...?"

"I- *_sob_* I-I'm here, _Mao_..." Raspberyl bent down, knowing his glasses won't help his vision even with it still on his face. "I'm _he_—"

The next thing happened was not what Raspberyl expected— it happened so _fast_ that she didn't have time to react.

Mao's raised hand suddenly grabs her by her skull zipper, pulling her to him...

Until their lips _met_.

**...**

"_M-My_... L-Look at _them_, Salvatore..."

Salvatore blinked at his words, following Master Big Star's gaze not long after. When she did, she was surprised to see Mao and Raspberyl...

The Diez Gentlemen become agape. "A-Are they..._k-k-kissing_?!"

"W-Well, you _can't_...r-really blame them, _r-right_?" Master Big Star uttered weakly, feeling his vision got blurred. "Losing s-someone _important_ to us..._h-hurts_ us more...t-than **_anything_**."

Salvatore was silent, seemingly pondering over her thoughts as she lowered her head.

"...From what _I_ heard," the Diez Gentlemen suddenly said, breaking the silence between them, "that woman named _Gwen_ and the boy named _Laharl_ were supposed to be _dead_... But suddenly, they come back from the death," She gasped. "N-No... _T-That_ means..."

"S-Salvatore...?" Master Big Star looked at her confusedly, struggling to get a clear image of the Diez Gentlemen.

Salvatore looks back to Master Big Star. "Don't mind about what I said earlier, Big Star... But _really_," She shook her head, grabbing the Sophomore Leader by his collar. "...Maybe I should have been _honest_."

Before Master Big Star could ask her what she meant, Salvatore suddenly pulled him to her until their lips _met_.

**...**

"_U-Umm_... Mr. Werewolf? Lady Flonne?"

Fenrich and Flonne stopped their arguing and turned their heads to Artina, a confused look on their faces...at least until they saw the _tears_ that went out from her eyes.

"_Artina-chan_...?" Flonne said in worry upon seeing her tears. "W-What's _wrong_?"

"_L-Lady Flonne_..." Artina said between her sobs, "y-...you're _right_." She shifted her gaze from the Archangel to somewhere else. "I-It's _love_...a-and it ended **_tragically_** between them."

As Fenrich and Flonne looked around— finding _most_ of the Hades' crew cried— they finally focused their gazes to where everyone mostly looked to...

While Fenrich become agape and couldn't believe his eyes, Flonne gasped in disbelief as she brought her hands to her mouth.

"H-..." Flonne felt tears rolling down her eyes, looking crestfallen, "How _sweet_...b-but also _sad_..."

**...**

Raspberyl's eyes widened as she froze in shock. Mao..._kissed_ her? If this happens in normal days, she would push him away and ask him _what_ in the Netherworld is up with him... But the petite Delinquent is pretty sure she would do that _just_ because she doesn't want her rival to know how **_happy_** she was when he kissed her.

Raspberyl hesitates at first— as she _indirectly_ could taste his blood. But when Mao— with _much_ effort— leaned forward and deepened the kiss, the shocked, happy, _yet_ sad petite Delinquent finally return the kiss.

They pulled away moments later, speechless. The two rivals stared into each other's eyes while catching their breath.

"I-I..." Mao uttered weakly, his voice sounded like a whisper, "I..._hate_ you." His grip from Raspberyl's skull zipper loosened. "_R-Really_...really...**_h-hate_** you..._D-Delinquent Teacher **Raspberyl**_."

She was first shocked by her rival's words, not expecting _such_ comeback from the dying Dean...

But then she _remembered_.

And that made her face _explode_ into a deep shade of red.

_D-D-Did...Did he **just**—?!_

_H-...He did._

Smiling widely, tears went out of Raspberyl's eyes once again, happiness and sorrow mixed into one within her as she watched Mao's body slowly vanishing, his whole body began to become _transparent_...

"I-I..." Raspberyl took one of Mao's hands into her gentle grasps, "I _hate_ you too..." She let out a low chuckle between her sobs. "_R-Really_...really...**_hate_** you..._Overlord **Mao**_."

She saw a fleck of surprise from Mao's eyes, which keep staring into her pink orbs. Then, much to Raspberyl's shock, she saw her rival show her something that he _never_ done before...

She might ever saw him cry, but **_not_** the _gentle smile_ on his face.

**...**

Salvatore broke the kiss a moment later, both she and Master Big Star tried to catch their breath.

"_S-...Salvatore_...?" the Sophomore Leader called weakly, his body slowly vanishing and began to become transparent.

Salvatore closed her eyes. "I believe _this_ '**Milady**' enemy caused both that woman Gwen and the boy Laharl back from the death... I have this fear that she'll done the **_same_** to you _and_ the Dean. Hopefully, she _didn't_ revive you two the way she did to that woman _Gwen_ and the boy _Laharl_."

"T-...Then?" Master Big Star inquired between his wheezing. "W-What's _that_...g-got to do...w-with the _kiss_...?"

"_That's_...something _personal_," Salvatore loosened her grip from his collar, "but I believe now, it's _not_ anymore."

Salvatore bent down, her forehead touches Master Big Star's.

The sudden motion surprises the Sophomore Leader that his eyes grew wide. "_E-...Eh_...?"

"For some _glamour-addicted guy_," the Diez Gentlemen began, opening her eyes, "you've _captured_ my heart, Sophomore Leader of Evil Academy."

Master Big Star gasps at her words, his face turned a deep red. For a moment, he forgot about his current condition, staring at the Diez Gentlemen before giving her a wide smile.

"_A-Ah_..." the Sophomore Leader looks very happy despite his dying condition, his hand reaching for her face, "I-I'm glad...t-to _know_...m-my feelings for **_you_**...a-are accepted..._S-Salvatore the Magnificent_."

Unfortunately, his hand **_never_** reached her face.

**...**

**._._._._._._**

Raspberyl, Salvatore, and everyone watched in sorrow as Mao and Master Big Star's eyes closed, their bodies became fully limp— there was _no_ life in them anymore.

At that moment, the force field _slowly_ dissipate to nothing...

Raspberyl's sobs grew louder, tightening her grip around her rival's cold hand. "_G-Goodbye_...Mao."

Salvatore pull herself from the Sophomore Leader, a single tear escaped her eye. "If that '**Milady**' girl brought you back and make you a _different_ person...I promise I'll make you remember **_who_** you really are, Big Star."

Not long after that, Mao and Master Big Star's fading body _vanished_ to thousands of bright lights, gently floated into the sky like a group of fireflies.

Fenrich gritted his teeth. "_D-Damn it_..." He turned away from the sad scene, a single tear escaped his eye. "**D-DAMN YOU, _'PARTNER'!_**_"_

As the bright lights still floated into the sky, Emizel regained his consciousness, followed by Desco not long after. Adell, however, still unconscious.

"_U-Ungh_..." the young Shinigami slowly sat up, with Desco following. "_W-... What_ happened?"

"**M-Master Emizel**! You awake!" one of Abaddon's members— a Bouncer— exclaimed in relief. Emizel turned his head to the Bouncer, and was surprised to find _tears_ on his face.

"H-Hey... _Why_ are you crying?" Emizel cocked his head to the side, a confused look on his face. "I-I can understand if it's about my late father, b-but those tears are _new_, so there must be _something else_... W-What happened when I was out? **Tell me!**"

Desco looked at Emizel for a moment, then to the Bouncer. With a nod, she said, "D-Desco _also_ wants to know! Please tell her!"

"Well, _this_ may take a while, Master Emizel, Miss Desco," the Bouncer said. "But very well, I'll tell you two about what happened when you two was out. _You see_..."

While the Bouncer tell Emizel and Desco what happened while they're unconscious, the floating bright lights slowly dissipate, leaving the Hades' crew mourned for their loss and a certain Delinquent shed more tears in grief...

Unberknowst to them all, one of Hades' crew member— a _Male Warrior_ with jet black hair and deep red eyes wearing an _old school outfit_ of their class (_A/N : the one from original **Disgaea**_)— fall to his knees, his face pale in shock and disbelief. Then, he brought his hands to his face, also crying in grief...

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**- Meanwhile, back to Hades... - **_

"Miss Priere! We got a package, _mew_~!"

Priere blinked in surprise as she turned around, watching a Deathsaber who goes by the name _Evil Ranger Pink_ ran towards her, carrying a _huge_ cardboard box above her head.

"A _what_...?" the busty Overlord uttered confusedly as Pink put down the huge cardboard box down. "Why that's _strange_... I don't remember ordering something from _NetherBay_ or _Makaizon_."

"Well, a gift _is_ a gift, yes, _mew_~?" Evil Ranger Pink walks to the side of the cardboard box. "Besides, _mew_..."

Pink raised both arms into the air. "This box moves by _itself_ before I picked it up, _mew_~! Must be something **_interesting_** inside, right, _mew_~?"

"_Hmm_... Now **_this_** makes me curious~" Priere walked over to the box, smiling mischievously. "Perhaps, we should open it up and _see_ what it is~?"

Priere pulled out a dagger out of nowhere, raising it up into the air.

"Let's see who's the _spy_ sent by whoever it is, _**shall we~?!**"_ Priere exclaimed between her mischievous laugh, bringing the dagger down...

Suddenly, a white-gloved hand wearing a long black sleeve shot forth from within the cardboard box, and _slap_ the dagger away from Priere's grasps.

"_W-What the_—?!" Priere stepped back in alert, while Evil Ranger Pink jumped and lands beside the busty Overlord.

"My, _my_~ Challenger approaching, _mew_~" Pink said, getting to her battle stance.

"_Hmph_, yeah. And it's been a _while_, too!" Priere replied with a chuckle, also getting to her battle stance.

Both Priere and Evil Ranger Pink were ready to battle _whoever_ came out of the huge cardboard box... But _all_ that gone when they heard _voices_ from **within** the box.

"... _Ah_," a voice of a man said, as the hand that previously slap away Priere's dagger swayed around, "_my hand got stuck_."

"_**E-EEEEHH?!**"_ a young female voice cried out from within the box, sounding frantic. "_W-Well_, do _something! Someone outside is mistaking us as some_ spies _sent by some_ evildoers, _and want to kill us while we're inside!"_

"_Why of_ course _they would thought we're secret agents of some sort_," a woman's voice uttered— _also_ from inside the cardboard box. "_Ugh_, why _am I following your order to do this, anyway? Also, **WHY** you need to make this box magic-resistant_ and _can only be opened only from **outside** once we got in?!"_

The young female's voice yelps at the sudden outburst. "_W-Well...! I couldn't think of a_ better _way, alright?! I mean_, last time _I do **this**, I arrived_ _safe and soun_d _at the **destination!**"_

"_So what's the purpose of the_ Dimensional Gate _again...?"_ the man's voice said matter-of-factly.

The statement made silence ensues for a moment..._until_ the young female's voice let out a nervous laugh.

"_Ahahahaha... U-Umm..._"

The man's voice let out a strict sigh. "_I_ knew _it. You **forgot** about it._"

Priere and Evil Ranger Pink looked to one another, then back to the box. They _repeatedly_ shifted their gazes until Priere shook her head and tell Pink to _stop_.

"_Well_..." the busty Overlord placed her hands to her hips. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but I _don't_ think the ones inside are spies."

"Why _that's_ exactly what I thought too, _mew_~ I kinda _disappointed_ to not get some fight, but oh well, _mew_~" Pink said, sitting on the ground. "Perhaps, we should help them out, _mew_? I remembered about the box can be opened _only_ from outside, _mew_~"

Priere let out a loud sigh. "Oh, _damn it_... Just who the **_hell_** are the ones in the box, anyway? Coming here _not_ at the right time... _Why_ now and **_not_** after the rescue team return with that boy _Valvatorez_?"

With a loud huff, Priere pull off the tape that seals the cardboard box. Just before she pulled another tape, a young brunette girl suddenly popped herself out of the box, startling the busty Overlord.

"_Yay!_ **FREEDOM~!**" the young girl cried out in glee as she jumped out of the huge cardboard box, her small, _feathery white wings_ flapped excitedly behind her...

_W-Wait a sec, **FEATHERY WHITE WINGS?!**_ Priere's eyes bulged out in shock, newly noticing that the young brunette girl is an _Angel_, wearing a typical _all-white-with-blue-ribbons outfit_ that Angels would wore— though mostly by _Angel Trainees_. Her short brown hair has two longer strands sticking out that she tied uniquely with blue ribbons as two loops.

_Her hair reminds me of_ someone, _though..._ Priere thought, watching the young brunette Angel ran around happily while shouting the word '**freedom**' over and over.

"I guess we're lucky that the people outside acknowledges that we're _not_ spies," the previous man's voice said, as a red-haired man demon stepped out from the cardboard box. Turns out he's the one slapping Priere's dagger away, as she could see he's wearing white gloves and a black trench coat with white fur at the collar. He has red tail— something that reminds her of _someone_ too.

The red-haired man looked back to the box. "_Umm_... Should you _really_ follow orders?"

"... _Yes_," the previous woman voice replied from within the box.

The red-haired male demon sighs. "Well, in _that_ case... I order you to stand up, get out of the box, _and_ come here."

_Silence..._

"Oh, _right_..." the red-haired man demon face-palmed, "..._Barbara_."

Not long after, a woman demon with short green hair— named _Barbara_, as said by the red-haired male demon— stood up from the huge cardboard box, stepping out of it and move beside the red-haired man demon.

Aside from a simple black hair band, the green-haired female demon wears a set of deep red armor atop what it looks like a long-sleeved dark blue leotard that connected to a pair of unusual black skintight stockings. Her outfit was kind of _revealing_ when she's facing back.

"Hey, _hey_~!" the young brunette Angel finally stop running around, approaching the red-haired male demon, "I just ask the people here _where_ we are, and you know _what_?" She threw her arms into the air happily. "We _did_ it! We're now at **Hades**~! Told ya the _package trip_ would work!"

"_And_ we're almost dead, _Miss Sicily_," the red-haired male demon pointed out matter-of-factly. "But remind me... _Why_ are we going here again?"

The young brunette Angel— named _Sicily_, as said by the red-haired man demon— huffed. "Really now, _Xenolith-san_? We're here to meet '_Big Brother Overlord'!"_

Barbara seems streaked upon hearing this. "W-What?! No, _no_, **NO**! You only ordered me to get into the box, _not_ meeting '_Master Overlord'!"_

Sicily gawked. "**E-EEEEEH**?! Should I really that _specific_ to you, _Barbara-chan_?!" the brunette Angel said in disbelief, while the red-haired male demon— named _Xenolith_, as said by Sicily— only shook his head at this.

"If you want _me_ to do something, then give _specific_ orders!" Barbara exclaimed, pulling out what it seems like an _old school cell phone_ colored deep red. "Rainier ordered me to give her a call if I felt _disappointed_ with your orders, so she could take me back to Overlord's Castle!"

"**Eeeehhh**?! Y-You're serious, _Barbara-chan_?! B-But we _just_ arrived here!" Sicily protested with a pout, but that ignored by Barbara as she already brought the phone to her ear, waiting for an answer from the other line.

"... _Hey_," Priere groaned through her gritted teeth, already reaching her limit. "You _might_ want to explain who the **HELL** the three of you are, **AND THE _REASON_ YOU THREE CAME HERE _UNINVITED!_**_"_

Her sudden outburst startle Sicily and Xenolith, while Barbara was _too_ focused with her old school cell phone.

"_A-Ah_, pardon us for coming here uninvited, _Madam_," the red-haired male demon apologized politely, bowing slightly to Priere. "My name is _Xenolith_. This little Angel beside me here is _Miss Sicily_—"

"**Xenolith-san!**" Sicily blurted in, "Y-You don't have to be _formal_ to me, you know...?"

"—_and_ the woman over there with the phone is _Barbara_," the red-haired male demon finished, standing straight up while looking to Sicily. "And _no_, Miss Sicily. I'm afraid I _can't_ do that— I mean, you're the little sister of the '_Overlord'_."

"_Ookay_..." Priere crossed her arms, arching an eyebrow up. "So _what's_ the purpose the three of you came _here_?"

"_Well_..." Xenolith brought his arms to his back, "Miss Sicily couldn't stand waiting anymore and wants to meet her '_Big Brother'_. So she took me and Barbara with her to get _inside_ a huge cardboard box and sent ourselves to a Netherworld named **Hades**— a place that Miss Sicily believes her older brother had told her before he leaves."

"So _here_ we are~!" Sicily said gleefully, throwing her arms into the air happily. "We're _not_ spies! So can I see my Big Brother? _Please_...?" She put on a sad puppy eyes look on her face once she said the last part.

Priere flinched. _U-Uuungh!_ N-...Not _those puppy eyes! T-They're my—!_

"**G-GAAAH**! D-Don't give me _that_ look...!" the busty Overlord exclaimed, looking embarrassed. "I-I got it, _alright_...? T-The three of you are _not_ spies, **and that's _final!_**_"_

Evil Ranger Pink couldn't help but chuckled when the embarrassed Priere gestured her to take her place to ask stuffs to the three newcomers, all while trying to regain her usual composure.

"That sure a _rare_ thing to see, _mew_~" Pink uttered, then looked up to Sicily. "Say, _sweetie_... **Who** is it you want to meet, _mew_~?"

"I've told you, _right_?" A wide smile made its way to Sicily's face. "I'm here to meet my _Big Brother_— the great **Overlord Laharl~!**"

In that instant, Pink seems streaked, while Priere's eyes quickly widened in shock. This brought confusion to Sicily and Xenolith.

"_Uh_... D-Did I say something _wrong_?" the brunette Angel inquired in slight dread.

"_L-...Laharl_? Your big brother is..._Laharl_?" Priere turned to Sicily, a shocked look on her face. "B-But that '_old man_' never mentioned about _you_... So how— _Oh. **Crap**._"

"W-What's _wrong_...?" Sicily become more afraid that she say something wrong. "C-Come on! _Don't_ make me scared!"

Priere looked at the brunette Angel with a frown. _According to _what_ Marona and Ash told me after Krichevskoy's _sudden_ disappearance..._ the busty Overlord thought, t_hat boy named Laharl_— his _son... **H-He's**..._

"Y-...You _wouldn't_ believe it, I bet," Priere uttered, looking away from the young brunette Angel. "But the _one_ you're looking for... _He's_..."

"_Y-Yes_...?"

Priere lowered her head. "_He's_..."

Before the busty Overlord could finish, suddenly, a loud frantic voice of a girl came, coming from the side.

**"M-Miss Priere, _MISS PRIERE!__"_**

Everyone looked to where the voice come from, finding a lime-haired girl and a dark blue-haired boy ran towards them, looking panic.

"_Marona_? _Ash_?" Priere uttered the names of the lime-haired girl and the dark blue-haired boy respectively, as both newcomers stop in front of her while trying to catch their breath. "Why are you two _running_ like that? What's the matter...?"

Noticing Marona still trying to catch her breath, Ash stood straight up, looking at the busty Overlord right in the eye.

"_W-...Wild demons!"_ Ash said between his panting. "A **_huge_** army of wild demons are trying to _break in_ through Hades' front gate!"

"S-Say **WHAT?!**" Priere's eyes bulged out in shock. "_W-Where_ are the others? I thought I already _told_ them to—!"

"Asagi, Pram, _and_ some demons originally from here stay guard at the back gate, while Nisa, Pirohiko Ichimonji, Prism Red, and— _again_, some demons originally from here— were still hold back those trying to break in through front gate!" Ash blurted in, lowering his head. "Petta is injured _badly_ that Zetta brought her to the infirmary, but _not_ before calling me and Marona to pull back from the fight _and_ tell you about this outbreak!"

Priere gasped. "W-...What the hell? A-Are they _so_ strong that even Petta was _down_?!" the busty Overlord gritted her teeth. "**Dammit**! I'll ask Pleinair for binoculars and _see_ the condition outside. Pink, you're _coming_ with me! And you _two_," Priere looked to Ash and Marona, "stay here _and_ watch over these three newcomers!"

"H-Huh? _Newcomers_...?" Marona wondered, as she and Ash turned their heads to where Priere pointed to before she stormed off with Evil Ranger Pink to find Pleinair.

But when their eyes fall to the three newcomers, both gasped.

"**A-AAH!**" Marona stood straight up in surprise. "_M-Miss Sicily_! W-What are you, Miss Barbara, _and_ Mr. Xenolith doing here?!"

"I-I was going to ask the same, _Marona-chan!"_ Sicily cried out in shock. "B-But it seems this _isn't_ the right time to chit-chat! What's going on _here_?"

"J-Just like what _Ash_ said, Miss Sicily," Marona pointed out, "t-they're _wild demons_ trying to—!"

"And where's _Big Brother_...?"

In that instant, Marona and Ash's faces went pale.

"Y-...You guys..._d-don't_ know?" the lime-haired girl muttered, eyes wide as saucers.

"I-Is _King Krichevskoy_ didn't tell you abou—" Ash slaps his mouth. "O-Oh **_snap_**..."

"W-Wait, what? '_King Krichevskoy'_...?" Sicily gave the dark blue-haired boy a confused look. "W-What do you _mean_ by that? Big Brother said he's our father, but he's _dead_ already!"

"W-What...? **N-NO**! That's _not_ true!" Marona suddenly cried out, while Ash looked at her in frantic— as if trying to indirectly tell her to _stop_ before it's too late...

Unfortunately, Marona _didn't_ notice his frantic look.

_And_ the beans spilled out before the lime-haired girl knew it.

"K-King Krichevskoy is **alive**! H-He's _reborn_ again as a demon! T-The one who's _dead_ now is **Sir Laharl!**"

Marona gasped.

Slapping her mouth, she _realized_ her mistake.

But it was too late.

As after Sicily's face went pale in horror, she stammered, gibberish words came out from her mouth before she **_screamed_** at the top of her lungs, and pass out in shock.

Xenolith caught her falling body in time, but the _shock_ on his face still visible.

Barbara turned her head, phone still against her ear. But her shocked expression proves enough that she _also_ heard the unexpected news.

And then _silence_.

* * *

><p><strong><em>More allies lost their lives from the rescue team, bringing sadness all over again for the Hades' crew... Meanwhile, back in Hades, a new problem arise! What would happen next...?!<em>**

**Find it out at the next Chapter, which we would take a break from what the _rescue team_ are doing, and focus on what's going on in the _Netherworld Hades!_ ;)**

**_... Alrighty_****! _Replies_ time, everyone~! ;3**

_______Overlord Valkyrie :__ Ouwiee... I'm _______so_______ sorry for that. But really, it ______**hurts**______ me too... x( ..______/whispers/Alright, I'll try to add that MOMENTS in the future~/whispers/__ :3 ..Anyways, t__________hanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy Overlord Valkyrie~! ;3_______

__fagodzak :__ Awww, thank you! I really appreciate your continuous support and mentioning me creating one heck of a story! :'D ..But hey, let me tell you something; there's __another__ Disgaea fic that dark and edgy. It's rated M for graphic violence and stuff. It's called ___**Higanbana in the Red Moon**, which created by __GintaxAlvissForever__. You might want to check it out~ :3___ ..Anyways, thanks a bunch for the review, fagodzak~! ;3__

_Demons Anarchy of Pride______ :__ Hey there! Fancy to see you got an account here, dear buddy UNKNOWN! :D ..Oh, wait. What should I call you now, dear buddy? O.o ..Anyways, gee, you two! It's pretty obvious you two have _____something_____, Mao and Raspberyl! I mean, just _____look_ at how everyone supports you two (is Fenrich counts...? xD). Oh, and even your lackeys support that, Beryl! xD ..My, Desco, marriage isn't that easy to do. Gosh, you and your innocent question~ x3 ..But is that **old English**? Hey, I was wondering if there's a _website_ that would help me see some **old English** words?_ _I've been trying to find one, but I found none. x(______..Also, thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy...uh...UNKNOWN? ^^;_____

___Lady Kaede :____ Hello there! It's been a while since I last saw your review~! x3 ..Alright, so first off, happy new years to you~! :D ..And second... Oh, I don't know. Your hunch might be right, and maybe not. I don't **knooow**~ :3 ..Anyways, thanks a bunch for the review, Lady Kaede~! ;3___

___Niom Lamboise :____ Well, we have our own opinion on things. So difference in pairing support is fine with me! Besides, I'm ___not___ the type to despise other pairings___— ___that's just NOT my style (sorry Adell, but I ___have___ to). I respect them! :) ..Ya know? I even already have a plot for it! So yeah, when Disgaea 5 is out ___and___ I get a clear info of the game's story, **I'll do a fanfic of Disgaea 5**! My, I'm suuuuper excited with the game's story, really! Are you...? x3 ..Anyways, thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy Niom Lamboise~! ;3___

skydragonknight57 _______:__ Uh, maybe...? I totally have **no** idea for new story plots now. Been focusing much with sooooo much stuff now, so yeah... ^^; ..But a__________nyways, t__________hanks a bunch for the review, skydragonknight57~! ;3_______

Guest _______:__ I ______totally______ need a few minutes to **finally** understand what you write there_______— _**full stop**'s _absence_ is making me dizzy________ (sorry!). But well, thanks for the critic! :D ..I realize that I lack at writting _______Disgaea-esque humor_______ sometimes. I'll try to do better next time! :) ..A__________nyways, t__________hanks a bunch for the review, Guest~! ;3_______

**_... End replies_****~! Thank you for the reviews once again, buddies~! I truly appreciate your time to do so~ (-^_^-) **

**...**

_**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect"**_**.**** So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**

**...**

******_'REFRESHMENT'~! : Anyone could guess what _reference_ the words _'******_NetherBay**'**_** and** **'**_Makaizon_******'_ come from~_? :3******


	46. Chapter 46 : When Hades Faces Crisis

**{Last updated at: **_**3/12/2015**_**}**

**So yeah, _umm_...**

**Hello, _hello_, HELLO~! *_waves hand around_* ..Gosh, I've been absent from this site like, _MONTHS_. 0_o**

**Sorry for the _LOOOOOOOONG_ wait, everyone! I'm busy with LOTS of stuff going on here, with _one_ searching for my upcoming college... *_sweat-drop_***

Right, s-so _anywaaays!_ I would like to say thanks to everyone who had read, reviewed, followed, or favourited this fic. It means so much to me and I feel awful for leaving you all waiting long! :'D ..So thanks to** _Tera Tyrant Shadic, Overlord Valkyrie, OverLord Ayame, newfour (_**_who previously known as "OverlordHiroko"**), Maistyria (**who previously known as "Mailumia"**), godzilla90fan, Yuu-chan, Riyuki Mio, **_**_Demons Anarchy of Pride (_**_who previously known as "UNKNOWN"**)**__**, FullmetalFan870 (**who already 'quit' from the world of Fanfiction**), DiLost, HiddenPurplePower, Lunar Wave, Leila Andell, Crimson Reaper Ragna (**who previously known as "Shunto"**), Mage of Hope, Ishakaji, Kiwi and a Random Penguin, willfoxx, palad1n, ninakietnaki, Guest, Dark-Key0, RavenAlche, Killthief99, mimi12, nana, michi, hihi, XrosaryX, Mocha H, AceStarKnight, overlordpringerx, Niom Lamboise, kirbystarwarrior, Overlord-Lucia, Sword Dancer Sapphy,**** fagodzak,**** Kira78,** _**_CrimsonDragon, _**_and_**_ skydragonknight57 _****(**_AND those who've fav and follow the story!_**)**. Thank you all for your lovely reviews. Your supportive and encouraging words have made me smile time and time again. You didn't deserve the wait and I'm truly _sorry_ for that! X_x

I can't thank you enough for not giving up on me. :') .._Once again_, I apologize for the wait! x_X

_Anyway, enough for the chit-chat. On the story~! ^_^-_

**_Disclaimer : I don't own Disgaea. If I do, I already make it until the sixth series... OwO_**

**...**

**A little reminder : As I said at _the end of the previous Chapter_ (**Chapter 45**); in _this_ Chapter, ****we would take a break from what the _rescue team_ are doing, and focus on what's going on in the _Netherworld Hades! ;)_**

* * *

><p><strong>The Curse of Blood<strong>

**Chapter 46 : When Hades Faces Crisis...**

"She's unconscious, but she don't have any serious injuries... Just wait for her to wake up and she's _good_ to go!"

That was all a Medic says when Ash, Marona, and Xenolith brought the unconscious Sicily to the infirmary, with Xenolith being the one carrying her.

"I-...I see," Xenolith said with a nod. "T-Thank you."

"No problem!" the Medic winked. "She's _lucky_...unlike Miss Petta over there."

The Medic pointed to the bed across them, where an unconscious red-haired demon girl laid on it. Sitting beside her bed is a tall man demon with long fiery red hair who looks at the unconscious girl in worry, his fingers fidgeting.

"Lord Zetta cared a _lot_ for Miss Petta... Knowing her condition, I think he _won't_ be back on the battle field for a while due to his worries," the Medic frowned. "Just **_who_** are these wild demons trying to break in? How come they're so _strong_...?"

"_W-We_... We _don't_ know, really," Ash muttered, lowering his head. "W-Well, thank you for your help. Me and Marona will go back to the battle, _alright_? You stay here with Sir Xeno—"

"Pardon me," Xenolith cut in, placing a hand atop Ash's shoulder, "but can you wait here for a while? Barbara is alone out there and I'm worried she will got herself to trouble."

"_O-Oh_, right! I don't see her following us when we brought Miss Sicily to the infirmary!" Marona pointed out with a gasp. "_W-Why_?"

Xenolith sighs. "Because we're not _ordering_ her to follow us."

Ash gawked. "D-... Does she _lack_ independence?"

"Well..._kind of_. I still don't know her very well, really," Xenolith replied with a shook of his head. "B-But tell me... **_H-How_** did Overlord Laharl..._y-you know_..."

The question made Ash and Marona paled. As the dark blue-haired boy confused what to say, Marona spoke up.

"W-We don't really know the details of _what_ happened to Sir Laharl," the lime-haired girl began, "b-but me and Ash were there when King Krichevskoy got contacted by Miss Fuka and Miss Artina, who told him that Sir Laharl...w-was..._d-dying_..." She looked away from Xenolith after she said the last part.

"I-I see..." Xenolith brought his hand down from Ash's shoulder. "_T-Then_...if by any chance Miss Sicily woke up, can you two slowly explain about this to her? She won't take this well, I believe. _But_..." He trailed off, confused what to say.

"W-... We..." Ash uttered, catching Xenolith's attention, "We'll try our best. Y-You go for that Barbara woman."

Xenolith smiled. "Thank you for your understanding," the red-haired male demon uttered, before he stormed off the infirmary to go get Barbara.

**...**

After much running, Xenolith let out a sigh of relief when he found Barbara stood _exactly_ like he told her before, still holding her red-colored old school phone against her ear.

_Oh, thank goodness..._

"Barbara..."

The green-haired female demon blinked before she turned her head, finding Xenolith walks towards her.

"You _really_ should try to think for yourself," the red-haired male demon let out a deep sigh. "You're **_very_** discipline, and that's good. But can't _you_ do something on your own **_and_** not by anyone's orders?"

Barbara looked at him confusedly. "... Is _that_ an order, Sir Xenolith?"

Xenolith almost gawked at her words. "_W-Wha_— I mean, n-no! I-I _just_—!" He groaned under his breath. "Y-You know what? _Never mind_..."

"If you say so, Sir Xenolith," Barbara replied, focusing back to her phone...

Xenolith then hear Barbara spoke, meaning that the one she called— _Rainier_, he believed— finally answered her call.

"Hello, _Lady Rainier_?" the green-haired female demon began. "It's me, _Barbara_. You ordered me to call you when I felt uncomfortable with Miss Sicily's orders..."

Barbara then went silent, not speaking a word. The sight confused Xenolith.

"_Uh_..." the red-haired male demon arched an eyebrow up. "_W-Why_ are you not talking...?"

"Because Lady Rainier **_only_** ordered me to call her. I _wasn't_ ordered to talk after that."

Xenolith's right eye twitched. "Y-You _seriously_ need some confidence for yourself, Barbara... **_Really_**," he groaned as he face-palmed. "Well, Barbara, I _order_ you to give me your phone so I can speak to Rainier for you since you won't talk."

"**As your command, Sir Xenolith!**" Barbara said aloud with a salute, then give him her phone.

_T-This is an **old school phone**!_ Xenolith thought in disbelief. _T-There are still people owned them at this modern era?!_

Putting the thought aside with a shook of his head, Xenolith brought the red-colored old school phone against his ear.

"_Umm_, hello, Rainier?" the red-haired male demon began, "I-I'm Xenolith. I'm taking the phone here since Barbara won't talk. _So_—" he continued, but was cut off when he heard Rainier's voice...which sounds _exhausted_.

"_X-Xenolith...? O-Oh, thank Netherworld. T-That Barbara girl..._w-wouldn't_ understand about my current condition...i-if I spoke to her!_"

Rainier's statement confused Xenolith very much. "W-...What? _Why_ are you saying that, Rainier?"

"_N-No time to explain! **N-Now listen!**_" Rainier snapped between her panting. "_Xenolith_, w-whatever _you're doing right now...o-or_ wherever _you are right now— with_ whoever _it is from the Overlord's Castle aside from Barbara..._" she paused, trying to catch her breath. "_D-...Do-...**DON'T RETURN HERE!**"_

Her sudden outburst not just hurt Xenolith's ear, but also shocking him. "_W-What_...?" the red-haired male demon inquired. "R-Rainier, w-what's _this_ all about?!"

As Xenolith still talking with Rainier through the phone _and_ Barbara stood still waiting for orders, a Professor noticed them.

"_Oh_, why hello there, newcomers!" the Professor greeted them, but only Barbara turned her head to her as Xenolith still too focused with the phone.

"It seems that _handsome red-head companion_ of yours has problem with understanding something from the other line of the phone," the Professor offered Barbara a square-shaped device. "In that case, why don't you offer him _this_? It's a **video phone**! We Professors are _proud_ of this invention, 'cause _many_ here use them! So why not give it a try?"

The Professor adjusted her glasses, a grin ran across her face. "C'mon! Don't be shy! Offer him this video phone! _Oh_, and the cables here _not_ just can connect to modern era devices— even _old school devices_ would do~!"

Barbara arched an eyebrow up as the Professor put the device she called as video phone to her palms.

_What _exactly_ she ordered me to do...?_ the green-haired woman thought in wonder as the Professor stepped back from her with a grin.

"Please keep it— a _welcome gift_, I should say!" the Professor then turned around. "Well~! I gotta make more _video phones_ then! _Have fun_~!"

"A-Ah! _W-Wait!"_

"_Hmm_?" the Professor looked at Barbara over her shoulder. "Need help?"

"N-No, it's _just_ that..." Barbara looks frustrated. "W-...What **_exactly_** you ordered me to do?!"

The Professor blinked in surprise, placing her index finger under her chin in thought.

"Hmm... That's _sure_ a weird question," the Professor uttered. "But if you want to make it some kind of an _order_..."

The Professor pointed at Barbara. "_Then...!_ I order you to give that video phone to your _handsome red-head companion_! Tell him to connect his phone with the _cables_ there— _blue_ for modern devices, and _red_ for old school devices! Now then, _have fun_~!" With a wave, the Professor walked away.

"Huh... That _sure_ took me a while to understand..." Barbara looked down to the video phone she held. "But I've received my order, so as you wish, _some random blond woman with big glasses!"_

"_H-Hey! I heard that!_" a faint voice of an angry woman was heard, but Barbara was already _too_ focused in doing the order that she didn't hear anything.

"Sir Xenolith," Barbara called the red-haired male demon, "may I have your attention?"

Barbara saw Xenolith glanced at her, and after saying, "Wait for a moment." to the phone, he turned completely to the green-haired female demon.

"_Yes_, Barbara...?"

"I was ordered to give _this_ device," Barbara began, "to a '_handsome red-head companion_' of mine _by_ some random blond woman with big glasses—"

"_I **still** can hear you!_" a faint voice of an angry woman was heard again, but— _once again_— no one noticed.

"—_and_ she told me to tell you to connect that phone to one of these cables... She said _blue_ is for modern devices, and _red_ is for old school devices."

Xenolith's face gained a little color of red, feeling slightly embarrassed. "_U-Umm_, Barbara, I am thankful for your help, but did you **_really_** need to emphasize the '_handsome red-head companion_' part?"

Barbara cocked her head to the side. "_That's_ how she said it. I just followed **_exactly_** like her order."

Xenolith shook his head with a low chuckle. "I see... Very well. Let's focus back on the task at hand... I'll connect your cell phone to this video phone so I can see the condition at **Overlord's Castle**, and that'll give Rainier _less_ time to explain."

He turned on the video phone, and was surprised to find it on low battery.

_The one giving this to Barbara must have_ forgotten _to charge this thing..._ Xenolith thought, then shrugged. _Oh, well. It's better than nothing._

Barbara looked at him confusedly. "_Less_ time? What do you mean, Sir Xenolith?"

"_Well_..." Xenolith uttered as he connects the red cable to Barbara's old school phone, "Rainier keeps insisting we _shouldn't_ return back to **Overlord's Castle**. And _that_ made me curi—"

Xenolith didn't have time to finish his words as soon as a hologram screen begins to emit from the video phone.

**And it shows how _terrible_ Overlord's Castle had become. **

It was a total wreck— furniture was broke to pieces, several shards of broken glass were strewn about the ground, and _everything_ there were destroyed...and covered with **blood**.

"W-...What the—"

"_X-...Xenolith! **P-Please!**"_ A white hand reached for the screen, and a female figure raised up from the ground...

It was Rainier— wounded and looked _frightened_.

"_D-Don't...c-come here!_" she struggled to get up, tears escaped her fear-filled eyes. "_S-Stay wherever you are...a-and LIV—!"_

**_ZRASH! _**

Rainier _screamed_ aloud in agony as a sword made by _sharp_, clear-colored crystal stabs her back— **_right_** through her heart. As blood squirted out of her fatal wound, her scream turned to gasps of unimaginable pain, which mixed with a sub-vocal voice that coming out from her now-tightening throat.

"_X-...Xenolith... B-Barbara..._" Rainier whispered through her pain, tears pouring out of from her now-pale eyes, "_w-whoever you're with...f-from _this_ castle...p-please...**l-l-live**..._"

Rainier's hand dropped from the screen as she took her last breath. At this, Xenolith's eyes grew wide as he let out a shocked gasp, hearing Barbara does the same.

"_R-...Rainier_?" Xenolith's eyes traveled to the sight behind Rainier, newly noticing other corpses of those from Overlord's Castle. "N-No... _H-How_ did this hap—!"

**"_Khu khu khu_~ How do you like my performance, _Mr. Scaredy-Cat_~?" **

As soon as those sadistic male voice was heard, a pair of foot wearing black shoes and black long pants could be seen, walking over Rainier's lifeless form. His face couldn't be seen as the hologram screen **_only_** shows his form _just_ until his knees below.

"_Screams of pain are _truly_ amazing, don't you agree~?_" the black-shoes male uttered in glee— an evil one, at that. "_So sad _all_ you did was standing there while trembling nonstop... _Why_ not join the fun, Mr. Scaredy-Cat~?_"

Another male voice came— sounding a lot _older_, but also frightened.

"_W-..._**_What do you mean with 'fun'?!_**" the older man's voice screamed, anger and fear mixed into one. "_W-...What happened to you, Sir Valvatorez...? P-Please wake up! Y-You're _not_ a bloodthirsty killer, **for God's sake!**"_

"_And_ there _goes your nonsense talk again, Mr. Scaredy-Cat..._" the black-shoes male— named _Valvatorez_, as said by the older man's voice— uttered boringly, then suddenly roared, "_I've **KILLED **_every_ last person live here! I **love** to hear screams of pain and pleas of despair— they're **music** to my ears! And yet, you **DARE** to talk such NONSENSE of me being a good person?! **God, you're **_**so**_** ANNOYING, Mr. Scaredy-Cat!**"_

Valvatorez seems to do _something_, as suddenly, floating to him is someone else— as Xenolith could see a pair of foot wearing simple black shoes and red-purplish jeans suddenly appeared, a few centimeters off the ground near Valvatorez— leading Xenolith to conclude that Valvatorez held the newcomer by the collar.

"_Genjuro Kazamatsuri_," the one named Valvatorez uttered with such venom. "_Once we got back, be prepared for _punishment_ none other than **ME**! I _won't_ stop until you agree to join me in my killing time~!_"

"_N-N-No... **N-NO**! S-Sir Valvatorez, _p-please_ wake up! P-PLEASE RECOGNIZE ME **AND** THE SIDE YOU _ACTUALLY_ COME FROM! **P-P-PLEASE!**"_ the older man— named Genjuro Kazamatsuri, as said by Valvatorez— screamed in frantic and horror, as he and the one named Valvatorez was gone in a flash of dark aura...

At that moment, the video phone held by Xenolith is running out of battery that it shut down itself, leaving the him and Barbara wide-eyed and shocked...

"... _Barbara_," Xenolith turned his head to the green-haired female demon, looking serious.

"_Y-Yes_, Sir Xenolith?"

Xenolith turned around completely to face her, placing his arm to Barbara's shoulder while looking at her sternly right in the eye.

"... We _seriously_ need to know **what** in the Netherworld is going on here."

**~~~~0~~~~**

_**- Meanwhile, at the highest floor of Hades' Prison... -**_

"OH, _DAMMIT!_ JUST WHERE THE _HELL_ IS THE **DAMN** BINOCULARS, _**FOR NETHERWORLD'S SAKE?!**"_

Priere threw _more_ random objects out of a big chest while Pleinair and Evil Ranger Pink watched the busty Overlord from a safe area, where they _wouldn't_ get hit by thrown objects.

"W-Why, Priere, _mew_..." Pink uttered with a sigh. "T-That's the _tenth time_ you dug through that chest, _mew_... A-Also—"

"Do you think I'm _stupid_?! Of **COURSE** I knew that!" Priere whirled, a furious look on her face. "And more importantly, **WHY** the _hell_ are you two just stand there and do _**NOTHING?!**"_

"P-Priere, _mew_..." Pink grumbled. "J-Just listen, _mew_... For the **_tenth time_** I tried to tell you, me and Pleinair—"

"What, _tired_? Well, me too, _**YOU DUMB!**"_

"—_found_ the binoculars already."

_Silence..._

"... What?"

"Pleinair has it ever since we arrived here, _mew_. But you're _too_ excited to search for it that you don't saw Pleinair holding the binoculars **RIGHT** in her arms, _**MEW!**"_

Priere looked to Pleinair, and _just_ as Pink said— she's holding the binoculars in her hands.

"_D-... **DAMMIT!**"_ the busty Overlord snatched the binoculars away from Pleinair's hands. "Next time, _warn_ me faster, Pink! _Crap_, that's a **LOT** of energy wasted _for nothing!"_

"B-But **_you_** are the one at fault here, _mew_..." Evil Ranger Pink uttered as she sweat-dropped, watching Priere went to the window with the binoculars placed over her eyes.

"W-...What the _**WHAT?!**"_ Priere gritted her teeth, shivering slightly. "That's a _hell_ of a **LOT** of demons!"

"If their numbers are _that_ much..." Evil Ranger Pink jumped to the window's stone frame— where Priere rested her elbows while looking outside, sitting atop the stone frame, "then they're _not_ just some ordinary wild demons we usually face, _mew_... **_Someone_** must have sent them here, _mew_!"

"You know what? I think I'm agree with you for _that_ one," Priere replied, still looking around with the binoculars. "_Oh, crap_... There's just a **LOT** of them! I need to look _more_!"

Priere lunged forward in curiosity, binoculars still over her eyes. This made a panicked Pink and the silent Pleinair quickly held her waist before the busty Overlord could sent herself falling.

"P-Priere, **mew!**" Pink cried out. "D-Don't act like a curious yet _inexperienced_ woman! **Get back he—!**"

Pink's eyes widened in disbelief as the binoculars slipped off Priere's hand, falling down to the lava below.

"**M-Mew**! Priere, **WHY** did you—?!"

When Priere turned her head to Pink, the Deathsaber stopped, noticing the look on the busty Overlord's face.

Priere's face looks pale, her eyes widened in disbelief.

"_P-Pink_..." Priere stood straight up, stepping away from the window. "T-The demons..."

Pink gulped. "Y-... Yes?" _M-Mew... What's with her sudden_ uneasiness, _mew...?_

"T-... There are a **LOT** of them, _yes_... But they're **_not_** just at the front gate and the back gate— like what Marona and Ash said," Priere turned back to the window, looking uneasy.

"... They _completely_ **surrounded** this place... At this rate, even the _Dimensional Gate_ wouldn't be much of a use," Priere brought a clenched hand over her chest, teeth grinding together in annoyance.

"We're _trapped_."

**~~~~0~~~~**

**_- Back to Hades' infirmary... -_**

"Sir Xenolith! Miss Barbara! Welcome back!" Marona greeted them as they entered the infirmary.

"But what's with the hurry, _though_?" Ash inquired, watching both Xenolith and Barbara trying to catch their breath.

"L-... Let's just say that we saw..._something_...that made us curious of _what_ is going on here," Xenolith replied, standing straight up. "But _first_, is Miss Sicily awaken yet?"

"S-She _did_ just a few minutes ago," Marona answered, frowning. "B-But I think she's still _too_ stricken with the news about Sir Laharl that she quickly pass out again."

"Poor her..." Xenolith murmured with a sigh. "_A-Anyway_..."

Xenolith placed his arms behind his back. "Sir Ash, Miss Marona," the red-haired male demon began, "did you two— by any chance— know an individual...who goes by the name '_Val_—"

Before Xenolith could finish, suddenly, Priere and Evil Ranger Pink burst into the room, shocking the ones inside. Pleinair could be seen just outside the infirmary.

"**H-Hey**! Be quiet!" Zetta protested, teeth grinding together. "Petta is sleeping to recover, so _don't_—!"

"How about later, you _tsundere_, **child-spoiling** Overlord?!" Priere snapped, and before Zetta could give her a piece of his mind, she turned to Ash and Marona.

"Ash! Marona! This is an _emergency_!" Priere exclaimed. "The demons... T-They **COMPLETELY** surrounded this place!"

"**W-WHAT?!**" Ash and Marona cried in disbelief, while Zetta let out a light gasp at this.

"H-How's _that_ possible?!" Ash inquired out loud after recovering from shock. "I-It hadn't been that _long_ for them to surround this place completely, _**r-right?!**"_

"I truly have _no_ idea," Priere replied with a shook of her head. "But this _isn't_ the time to worry about how the **hell** they increased rapidly! We should prevent them from going inside!"

"For your information, _almost_ everyone except those working here at the infirmary were out for battle already, _mew_!" Evil Ranger Pink told the group. "We might have _no_ idea what they're planning to do if they succeed breaking in, but whatever it is, it _must_ be something bad, **mew!**"

"So fighting is the _only_ way to stop them?" Marona lowered her head. "I was hoping it _won't_ lead to this...but guess it can't be helped."

Marona pulled out her staff, a determined look on her face. "**Ash**! We're going back to the battle field and _stop_ them for good now!"

Ash nodded. "As you wish, Marona," the dark blue-haired boy said, pulling out his sword.

"... You know what?" Zetta got up from his seat and turned to the group. "I'll join ya. I believe the Medics and Healers here will took care of Petta while I'm gone."

Seeing this, Xenolith sighs, looking to Barbara.

"Barbara," the red-haired male demon said, "I _order_ you to go and fight together with them, and do your best to help them in defeating this _huge_ army of wild demons."

"**As your command, Sir Xenolith!**" Barbara replied with a salute, then she suddenly looked at him questioningly.

"Are you...staying _here_, Sir Xenolith?"

Xenolith was surprised with her words. _D-Did she just...d-do something_ without _orders?!_

"Y-...Yes," the red-haired man demon answered after recovering from his shock, looking to the unconscious Sicily over his shoulder. "Someone should be _here_ to watch over Miss Sicily. I could've just ask you to do this, but you'll be _frustrated_ with nothing to do since there's no one ordering you around." A pause. "I-I mean, you'll be a **_great_** help for them, Barbara. You've trained well enough _and_ better than me."

Barbara looked at Xenolith for a moment, seems unsure to leave... But a moment later, she sighs and gave him a nod.

"... Very well, Sir Xenolith," Barbara uttered. "I'll _do_ my best."

"_Umm_, Sir Xenolith? I believe you want to _ask_ me and Marona about _something_..." Ash muttered. "_Uh_, what was it again? Your question was cut off when Miss Priere came in..."

Xenolith gave Ash a small smile as he shook his head. "Don't worry... _That_ question could wait. You should focus on the task at hand, Sir Ash."

"Well then! _Xenolith_...isn't it? You might be new here, but you _sure_ have potential!" Priere pointed at him, a small smile on her face. "Alright, then! _Newcomer Xenolith_, you're in charge of **everything** here while me and the others go outside and have some _demons-exterminating_ to do!"

Xenolith seems taken aback at this. _This_ is the first time for him to be trusted with such task.

But instead of rejecting it, he gave Priere a small smile and nods. "Very well. I'll do it. May luck always be in your favor, _everyone_."

"Why thank you, newcomer Xenolith!" Priere said with a wink, before she turned around and pointed towards the exit of the infirmary. "_Alright_, everyone! Let's give it all to this battle _and_ prevent these troublemakers to get inside!"

"_**YEAH!**"_

With that, Priere and the others ran out of the infirmary, ready to fight the wild demons outside Hades...

Once the group was away, Xenolith let out a deep sigh, taking a nearby chair before he sat on it— just beside Sicily's bed.

_If Overlord Laharl is dead..._ the red-haired male demon thought, lowering his head, _then how about...Etna?_

Xenolith brought his head up, looking to the window just beside him, which offering him a view of the full moon at the starry night sky.

_Wherever she is right now_, Xenolith brought a clenched fist over his chest, _I hope she's okay..._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Two things; first, Laharl is dead. Second, <em>Overlord's Castle ****_is COMPLETELY destroyed?!_****_ Xenolith is determinated to know what is going on, but before he could asks much, a new problem arise in Hades_****— _the wild demons that tried to break in has completely SURROUNDED the place!_**

**_At the next Chapter, we _****_will go back to the _Netherworld Ischyrós—_ focusing back on what the _rescue team_ are doing! What will happen next with the _Hades' crew_...?!_**

**Find it out at the next Chapter~! ;)**

**_... Alrighty_****! _Replies_ time, everyone~! ;3**

__fagodzak :__ Well, you know what they say__—_ the more the **MERRIER**!_ ..Oh, wait. That's an __**ENTIRELY**__ different concept. X.x ..Why thanks! I'll keep it up! :'D____ ..Anyways, thanks a bunch for the review, fagodzak~! ;3 (P.S. Oh, I don't know, really. We'll see~) :3__

___Niom Lamboise :____ Thank you to let me know that you're hype for the next Chappie! That makes me one happy girl~! :D ..Me too! I have seen **ALL** the ___Japanese version___ of D5 videos! Gosh, I'm soooooo wanna see the ___English version___ so I can understand the story better~! x3______ ..Anyways, thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy Niom Lamboise~! ;3___

_Demons Anarchy of Pride______ :__ Alright! So **Anarchy** it is! ^^- ..Well, now they are. So welcome them~! xD ..Oh, my! A sweet reunion between separated family members! SOMEONE PLEASE GRAB A CAMERA AND CAPTURE THIS PRECIOUS MOMENT! x3 ..And Flonne, Anarchy's right______— stop crying or someone would remember _'the sad moment'_ of Chapter 45! 0_o ______..Anyways, thanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy Anarchy! ;3_____

___Guest #1 :____ Thank you for telling me you're interested to know about it! x3 ..But sorry, all I can tell you for now is that to know the ending, you've got to be patient and follow the story until the ___very___ end~! :3 ..Anyways, thanks a bunch for the review, Guest~! ;3___

_______Overlord Valkyrie :__ Ouwiee... I'm _______so_______ sorry for that. Writing that scene gave me _______sad feels_ too... _/whispers/But it needs to be done. Dang you, plot twist!/whispers/_ X.x ..The Fuka look-alike? ___Oh, I don't know, really. We'll see~ :3 ..I-It gets better? Awww, thanks! That makes me one happy girl~ x3 ..___Anyways, t________hanks a bunch for the review, dear buddy Overlord Valkyrie~! ;3_______

Guest #2 _______:__ W-Whoa! Easy, easy! O.o ..But gee, I never expect to be absent this long! 0.o ..Here's an update for the story________—________ sorry this took a while, though! _______More_______ coming soon~! ^^-______________ ..A__________nyways, t__________hanks a bunch for the review, Guest~! ;3_______

**_... End replies_****~! Thank you for the reviews once again, buddies~! I truly appreciate your time to do so~ (-^_^-) **

**...**

_**You know what they said; "Nobody's Perfect"**_**.**** So I beg your pardon if there's some errors and 'weird' sentences in this Chapter. Thank you to you all who've read, fav, follow, and review this story! :) ..Well, as always, next Chapter is in-progress. So stay tuned for more Chapters, everyone! _Cheers_~! ^^-**

**...**

**_Have a good day, buddies~! :3_**


End file.
